ME2: Getting up Again and Tales to Astonish
by axismundix
Summary: After more than two years, John Shepard is resurrected to find a much changed galaxy. His crew is scattered to the winds, and he is in the hands of the terrorist organization Cerberus. And now is asked to do the impossible. Again. Meanwhile, Jane Shepard, given command of the Alliance Corsairs, is working behind the scenes to prepare for the imminent Reaper threat. Tali/Shepard Rom
1. 01 Getting Up Again

Lazarus Station, Unknown Sector

"...owings signs of awareness of his surroundings." The male voice was gravelly, the tone had overtones of shock. "My god...Miranda...I think he's waking up!"

 _Light! Bright! Blurry...can't see...so bright...can't blink...why?_ With great effort, his head moved, slowly to the left. _Ceiling...blue..pipes...lab?_ A figure moved into his view. Female, human...white outfit...dark hair. It was hard to breath...his lungs burned with the effort.

"Dammit, Wilson!" the woman growled. Her voice was strong, steady. The voice of a woman used to giving orders. "He isn't ready!"

"I know, Miranda!" the male voice again. His head jerked to the right. It was a man. Also, human, early forties. Bald. Lab coat...doctor? "I don't know why, but his brain is forcing him awake!"

Pain! It rolled through him is waves, he couldn't breathe, his muscles felt like ground glass was in them. Why couldn't close his eyes?!

"Give him the sedative!" the woman yelled at the man. She was beautiful, even in anger as she commanded the bald man. But her expression changed as she leaned over him. She looked...concerned. "Don't try to move Shepard, just lie still."

Shepard! His name... _Shepard! Normandy! Hit...ambush...fire...Joker...pain...space...pain...no breath...Tali!_ As his mind raced, he remembered. He was spaced! It burned, but Tali...Did she make it out?!

The woman grabbed his hand as it rose up, her other pressing gently down on his chest, stopping him from trying to rise, but... _Goddess! It Hurts! I can't breath!_

"Try to stay calm," the woman...Miranda, said. As she attempted to sooth him.

"Heart rate's still climbing…" the man...Wilson. "His brain activity is off the charts! His stats are pushing into the red zone!"

Miranda's head snapped up as she scowled at Wilson. Glancing down at him for a moment, she then moved quickly around his head, towards Wilson. He was able to follow her path, he concentrated on her face, straining his eyes to focus, his ears to listen, even through the burning.

"It's not working!" Wilson exclaimed as he moved away from the monitors he had been working on, making room for Miranda.

The woman paused for a moment then seemed to nod to herself. "Another dose," she ordered, spinning back to face him. "Now!"

Then….darkness...slowly..closing…

Miranda leaned over him, filling his vision. Her dark hair...she was beautiful. Her face was soft, maternal even as her head was haloed by the light behind her.

"Heart rate dropping…." Wilson's voice sounded far….like it was underwater. "We almost lost him."

"I told you your numbers were off…." Miranda scowled as she looked up..looked away…

Then it was dark again.

* * *

Commander John Shepard, Council Spectre, Savior of the Citadel, Lion of Elysium, Lazarus Station, Unknown Sector

"...ake up Commander!"

It was the first thing he heard. It cracked the darkness around his mind as the light slowly came to him. And the shaking. A rumble.

"Shepard? Can you hear me?" the woman's voice yelled again. It was familiar. Accented, from Earth….Australian? New Zealand? Something like that. "You have to get out of that bad!"

Another boom, he rocked in the bed. Explosion...Tali!

John's eyes snapped open before he grunted in pain at the bright lights over head. His hand came up to shield them as another boom echoed from deep below him. He had heard enough explosions to recognize them.

'This facility is under attack! You have to get up!" the woman's voice was controlled, but John could hear the undercurrents of tension.

He sat up. Or, at least, he tried to, before the pain in his chest pulled a groan from him. Even his face burned "The fuck?" he whimpered.

"You're not fully healed, Shepard, I know, but we don't have any more time. The facility has been compromised and they are coming to kill you."

"Well, that's definitely some serious motivation…." John grumbled as he slowly rolled himself off the medical bed, his bare feet landing on the smooth carbon fiber flooring. "Yup, lab. Only reason I would have no socks on a floor this cold…."

"This is not the time for jokes, Commander." the woman chastised.

"Lady, then you have no idea who I am…." John muttered as he threw open a nearby closet. Inside looked to be a few sets of medical scrubs. A nice powder blue, too. Not his favorite color, but then purple would have been asking for bit much. Oddly, however, there _was_ a pistol.

"You don't have time to waste Shepard!" the woman demanded. "Hurry!"

"Yeah, yeah…"John grunted as he looked over the pistol. Looked a lot like the standard Alliance sidearm, but...thermal clip port? That wasn't slated for release for another year! "What the hell is going on here…"

"There are mechs coming down the hall outside...looks like...two of them, standard LOKI security," she informed him.

"I'm on it, I'm on it…" John grumbled as he slapped one of the thermal clips he found into the pistol. "You're as bad as my sister…"

Stepping up to the door, John stepped to the side, pressing his back against the wall. He was stiff, in pain and very, _very_ confused, but fighting, he could do that on instinct.

As the door opened, two robots, with a standard humanoid configuration, stepped inside. They were a surgical white, the kind one would probably expect to be security in some sort of hospital...or in this case lab.

John wasn't entirely sure how he knew it was a lab. Maybe it was the machinery in the room? The lack of doctors? The explosions? _Who knows….not sure why I trust Mysterious Woman, but I do…_ John shook his head. It was something about her voice. It felt...familiar. Somehow it felt...comforting….

Not that this was particularly the best time for this bout of contemplation. The two mechs, realizing that nobody was currently on the bed, turned to survey the room, only to received two shots to the head, each.

"And that's why you should always have a human field commander with mechs," John sighed with a quick shake of his head. Crouching down, John leaned his head out to glance down the hall, but saw only saw an empty corridor.

"There are more coming Shepard, you don't have time to wait there," Mysterious Woman came back.

With a wave of his had, John grabbed the thermal clips from the bodies of the mechs before standing, and jogging the hall.

Pausing at the door leading deeper into the the building, John paused and looked up at the ceiling. "Well?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"... mechs just...door… Mezzanine...grenade launch…." static cut through the comm before going silent.

"Well," John sighed. "On my own now I guess…." His Mysterious Woman probably had her own issues at the moment. At least she had managed to warn him of the heavy mechs. One of whom, apparently, had a grenade launcher. "Wonder if I could just go back to bed…."

* * *

John, Several Skirmishes Later

"Progress is slow," the Mysterious Woman's voice played from the sparking terminal. It had taken some damage in the short battle in the room, but not so much that he couldn't salvage something. "Subject is showing signs of recovery, however. Major organs are again functional, and there are signs of basic neural activity."

The subject the woman was referring to, was most likely him. John was pretty sure getting spaced the way he had would require significant treatment. Assuming the subject survived the incident to begin with. But...he seemed to be intact….

Another couple of sparks from the terminal and the recording continued, now, however, with a face. A rather beautiful face, belonging to a human woman. A face he recognized. From a dream. Or more accurately, a nightmare.

"In an effort to accelerate the process, we've moved from standard organ repair to bio-synthetic fusion. The results are surprisingly positive," the woman, Miranda, as he recalled, reported. "Subject's body is not rejecting any of the synthetic additions. In fact, it seems as if his body is actively bonding to them at an accelerated rate."

John blinked a few times as his mind processed what he had just learned. Bio-synthetic? Like...cybernetics? Slowly he looked down at his hand. Then a memory…

 _The yellow beam cut through the Normandy's armor, shearing through the command deck. An explosion sends him hurling away from the escape pod. His hand reaches out, grabs the edge of a bulkhead, glowing with heat. A flash of pain, then the heat flashes his nerves away as his armored gauntlet fuses with the metal. Looking back, he can see Joker, his mouth is moving. There is no getting to him now. Reaching out, he slams his free fist down on the manual launch control of the pod, firing Joker to safety…._

Shaking his head, John pushed the memory aside before looking back at his hand. There is no way he should have it. Let alone unscathed as it is. Not a single scar on it. Slowly John closed the fingers, squeezing tight before stretching his fingers wide.

It felt like his hand. It moved. It felt. It was...his hand. "What the hell did they do to me?" John wondered aloud.

"Log update," a man's voice startled John, making him jump and nearly shoot the terminal. _Real smooth Shepard_ , he admonished himself. _That's how you get your ass shot off.._

What had startled him was the console. It seemingly had jumped to the next recoverable entry it had access to. It appeared to be the log of one of the doctors...or rather scientists, he supposed.

"The cost of this project is ridiculous. We are well over the four billion mark, and nobody seems to care that we are over budget. I have no idea where the money is coming from, but I certainly wish the higher ups would kick some my way…" the recording cut off in a burst of static, and this time, the sparks cut out, signaling the demise of the console.

But seriously...four _billion_ credits? That's a _hell_ of an insurance premium…

* * *

Later

As the door opened, John could see what appeared to some sort of...waiting area? Benches lined an area with an overlook to the floor below, but what caught John's attention first, also shocked away his breath. Large windows, floor to the overly high ceiling looked out into open space. A sea of stars looked back at him. Right before he was being shot at again.

Cursing to himself, John ducked down behind a couple of the benches. _Four billion credits, and you seem determined to get your ass shot off by an Evil Overlord's minor minions...What would Tali say?_

The thought sobered John quickly. Tali. Wrex had gotten her out. He remembered the krogan saying as much. Tali was alive. And if he wanted to see her again, he should probably respond to the man trying to get his attention.

"Shepard!" the man called out from where he was crouched, behind a large plasti-crete planting box. It even had a little decorative tree in it. Or it probably did before it got into a firefight.

The man himself was wearing an armored body glove, similar to the type worn by light back duty combat operatives, usually adepts or engineers. But this man's was in an unfamiliar cream and black coloration. The logo seemed to be a stylized letter O, bracketed by a couple vertical lines. Or, maybe, it was a zero?

Regardless, John shuffled his way around the bench and hurried to the darker man's side before the mech across the gap could get a bead on him.

"What the hell are you doing up?" the man looked surprised. "I thought you were still a work in progress!"

Ignoring the man's question for a moment, John shook his head. "Are you with Miranda?"

With a slight frown the man nodded. "Yeah, sorry, this must be a bit of a shock. I'm Jacob Taylor," Jacob introduced himself. "I'm stationed here- _dammit_!" Jacob cursed as the mech's fire began to chew through the plasti-crete of their cover. "It must be worse than I thought if Miranda has you running about in that getup."

Looking down at the singed hospital scrubs he was wearing, John couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, well, Let's go with my not wanting to get airholed by robots with less computing power than a calculator."

"Heh, fair enough," Jacob smirked. "We should get you to the shuttles and out of here though. Hate to waste the time and effort they put into you."

"Yeah," John nodded. "This isn't the greatest of times, but I'd like a wee bit more information about what the _fuck_ is going on?" John knew his voice was getting a little hysterical, but he figured, at this point, he had decent right to be.

Jacob paused a moment before nodding. "Right, I'll give you the quick version.

You and the Normandy were attacked. The ship was destroyed and you were killed." Jacob held up a hand when John opened his mouth to reply. "I know how it sounds, but a person doesn't get more dead than you when they brought you it. You weren't even a full corpse just a pile of meat and tubes. The people here spent a stupid amount of money and over two years putting the pieces back together. So...welcome back to the land of the living."

John sat there for a moment staring at Jacob, trying to decide if the man was crazy. Or he was. "I...am having a bit of trouble with that…" John settled on, as his eyes narrowed. "Two years?"

"Ha," Jacob laughed. "I can only imagine. The Alliance declared you killed in action, there was a whole elaborate funeral on Mindior. They put up a rather tacky statue. Whole galaxy thinks you're dead at this point. Which…" Jacob paused as he glanced over thier cover. "May not be wrong in the not too distant future."

With a groan, John ran his hands over his head as he thought furiously. _My hair...shaved my head. Not much growth. Maybe a month's worth… Jane is going to be pissed after two years. Kelly will have graduated, probably in college now...Tali!"_

"Okay," John nodded looking back at Jacob, his usual fire back. "First thing, Did my crew make it?" _Please Goddess, let Tali be okay…._

"Yeah, most of them, but…" Jacob nodded before being cut off by renewed fire from the mechs. "Look, we can go over everything once we get rid of these mechs. We don't have a lot of clips left, but we are both biotics, so it shouldn't be too much work."

"Yeah," John nodded. "I had been hesitant to use my biotics after the wake up. Not sure if my head would break or something."

"Heh, yeah, I can see how that would be a worry," Jacob chuckled and slapped John's shoulder. "Don't you worry. When the fixed you up they put new and improved implants in you. They jumped you all the way to XL-5s. Beyond bleeding edge. Probably 3 years ahead of their time."

"Well…." John frowned uncomfortably. "Glad to know I have such well tested and reliable hardware…but..fuck it…"

With a grunt, John stood quickly, wrapping a bitotic field around in front of his as a shield as he reached out with his power. His intention was to pull a mech into the air so that Jacob could hit it with his power, crashing it back against the wall behind it.

However, that is not exactly how it went down….

* * *

Jacob Taylor, Lazarus Station

It had been a rather boring day right up to the point that all the security mech spontaneously activated and began killing everybody. All in all, Jacob would have prefered the boring.

Now he was standing besides a living..well...re-living legend who just smashed eight mechs into the ceiling with enough force to drive shards of robot into the structure. The legend himself seemed more than a little surprised.

"..." Shepard stood there for a moment, his mouth was moving slightly, but no sound was coming out. Slowly the blue flare around him dimmed before vanishing in a puff. A field that, Jacob noted, was brighter and not nearly as well controlled as he had seen on Shepard in the vids.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Shepard yelled, finally seeming to find his voice. "I should have felt effort just picking up one of those things, not all eight of them! I just meant to lift it! Not send them through three floors! I shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Yeah…" Jacob surveyed the scene, his own eyes wide with shock. "I honestly got nothing. Whatever that was, it's a hell of a side effect."

"Side...effect…" Shepard muttered under his breath as he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "I couldn't control it properly. That is bad. I can't risk using my biotics until I figure out what fuck is going on."

Again, Jacob nodded. "Yeah, that would probably be a good idea…."

"Now tell me about my crew."

The subject change was so abrupt Jacob blinked a couple of times before his brain caught up. "Yes, right...your crew. Just about everyone made it off the Normandy. Some of the service men in the lower decks were killed in the initial attack, including the Navigator, Pressly. Everybody else, including the non Alliance crew, like the asari, and the quarian made it out alive."

Shepard frowned darkly at Jacob for a moment. "They have names," the man growled. "Liara. Garrus. Wrex. Tali."

Jacob quickly held up his hands. "Yeah, no offense Shepard. I'm just a little distracted right now."

After a moment Shepard nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, sorry," he conceded. "Same, didn't mean to snap."

Nodding, Jacob smiled tightly. "If anybody gets a pass right now, it's you. But right now, we need to get out of here. The woman you were talking to, Miranda Lawson, she's the station's ranking officer. Her job was to bring you back, no matter the cost. She would skin me alive if I let anything happen to you at this point."

"I lost contact with her not long before I ran into you," Shepard turned and glanced out the window. Jacob saw the man repress a shudder before he turned to look toward the door out. Not that Jacob could blame the man. Getting spaced sounded like one of the worst ways to die.

Jacob was about to say more before Wilson's voice cut in through the comm. "Hello? Is anybody alive out there?"

"Wilson?" Jacob called back. "This is Jacob. I'm here with Shepard."

"What?" Wilson sounded oddly incredulous. "How the hell is he alive?! I mean….he wasn't ready…"

Something was...off. Looking up at Shepard, Jacob could see the commander raise an eyebrow. "Yeah, Wilson, tell us where you are, and we will meet up."

* * *

Dr. Wilson, Lazarus Station

Shepard was alive! _How the fuck…._ Wilson cursed internally. _When the virus was released, the mechs were supposed to home in of the man, kill him while he was still out!_

Wilson slammed his hand against one of the pipes he was hiding behind as he shuddered. _Shepard shouldn't be able to wake up, let alone move at this stage! He's months away from being to that stage!_ And yet, somehow….

No, he couldn't panic now...his hand hurt. He shouldn't have hit the pipe. Now Shepard was coming for him. Shepard would know! Cover story, cover story….

Looking down at the pistol in his hand, Wilson slowly looked down at his leg, and bit his lip.

John

"Weren't you listening?" Wilson growled. "I came here to try to stop this! They shot me! How do you explain that!"

Frowning, John looked over at Jacob, as the man turned to to look back at him. Jacob wasn't buying it either. The shot to the leg, for instance, was a flesh wound. The round had barely grazed him. And the angle was downward….

It was clear that the snake shot himself. Out of cowardice or maliciousness, that question would have to wait until they were out of there. They didn't really have time for a full interrogation.

"Yeah, sure, let's just get out of here, shall we?" John grunted. "I just came back to life, I'd like to not die here."

"We need to find Miranda," Jacob nodded. "She probably knows more about what's going on."

"What!" Wilson exclaimed. The man seemed to be trying to hide panic. "No! Miranda...she's probably the one behind all this!"

"What?" Shepard shook his head. "I doubt that. She wouldn't have bothered to wake me up and guide me as far as she did."

"Well...still…" Wilson stuttered. "She probably didn't make it!"

"Right…" Jacob muttered. "We can probably meet up with her at the shuttles anyway."

As John turned to head out, jacob placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "Wait, Shepard," Jacob sighed. "You deserve to know the whole deal."

"Well, that _would_ be nice," John agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I take it this is going to be the big reveal about how this is some dark clandestine conspiracy?"

John was joking. Until he saw the surprised look on both Jacob, and Wilson's faces. "What? Seriously?"

Nodding, Jacob took a deep breath. "Me, Miranda...this whole station, the whole project is a Cerberus operation….."

* * *

Later

"Surprised?" Miranda asked Wilson's corpse, as she dropped the arm holding the pistol to her side.

"What the hell Miranda?!" Jacob exclaimed, seemingly as shocked by the incident as John was. He didn't pull his gun on the woman though. Must be a lot of trust there.

John, however, didn't know this woman from a vorcha. And she was Cerberus. So his gun stayed pointed at the woman.

"Wilson was the one that betrayed us," Miranda said matter-of-factly.

"Right," John sighed looking up at the ceiling. _Goddess give me strength…._ "Now we can't question him." He looked back at Miranda. She was beautiful, but cold blooded.

"Not much we needed to know," Miranda shrugged. "He was paid by an outside person, probably the Shadow Broker. He released a VI virus that turned the mechs against my staff, killing them all. He killed _my_ people."

John was a bit surprised in the possessiveness in the woman's voice, though he wasn't sure if it was actual caring, or a more selfish nature. "Suppose I couldn't expect much more from Cerberus," he said, shaking his head.

"Ah, Jacob," Miranda half smirked at the other man. "Always the soft touch."

"He won't trust us if we aren't upfront with him," Jacob scowled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, well," Miranda sighed. "We need to get you out of here. The Illusive Man will want to talk with you." The, without another word, Miranda turned on her heel and strode purposefully into the shuttle.

"Well…" John turned to look at Jacob. "That's certainly a thing that happened."


	2. 02 Shuttle Ride

AN: From here on it will be more like the first one I did, more fast forwarding through game stuff everybody already knows. I may change bits and pieces, but the meat of the original should be there.

Commander John Shepard, Cerberus Shuttle LAZ-AU562

Miranda just looked at John calmly. "If it will put your mind at ease, you are not a wholly Cerberus project."

John frowned, staring at her for a moment. He tried to get a read on her, but it was like she was made of marble. She just stared back, though a slight smirk started to tug at the edges of her lips. "What does that mean?" he finally asked.

"Shepard," she began, with an exhale. "Bringing you back took us two, almost three years. Well over four billion credits. You were brought back with, and even filled with, well beyond bleeding edge technology. There will _never_ be another you. There is no way to do this again. It was too specifically tailored to _you._ "

Still frowning, John crossed his arms. "Alright...how does that mean I was made by more than Cerberus."

Shaking her head slightly, Miranda leaned forward. "Shepard," she began, her tone like she was talking to a small child. "Humanity is an amazing species. We have come a long way in a very short time. We have even made some technological advances that benefited the entire Galaxy. But we are well behind the curve. So, we got help."

As she leaned back, she nodded as if that was supposed to be the explanation. "Miranda...you are seriously starting to piss me off..." John began, he fists balled under his armpits.

"Hang on, Shepard," Jacob interjected, looking from Miranda to John and back. "Miranda is terrible at explaining things."

"Jacob…" Miranda started, taking offense to his comment.

"Miri, enough," the man held up a hand. "We need to play straight with Shepard. We need him to trust us, and to do that, we need to tell him the truth."

Nodding now, John relaxed a bit. "Yes. All of it."

"Yeah, of course Shepard," Jacob smiled. "Let me explain. I'm not the tech guy, so I am not really going to give you any of those details, but I can give you some broad information."

John looked at the man for a moment. He seemed like a decent person. _Why the hell is he working for Cerberus then_? "Alright. Let's just start with what Miss Lawson here, meant by people 'other than Cerberus'."

"Right, okay," Jacob rubbed his hands together, nodding. It was clear he was gathering his thoughts. "So, Miri said that humanity is behind the tech curve, and it's true. So, to get the real cutting edge stuff? We got it from other species. Biotech, to regrow tissues from Salarians, advanced alloys for the cybernetics and stuff from Asari, and even salvaged and reverse engineered Geth. I don't know what we got from Turians, but we had some stuff. Some from Krogan even, from the scuttlebut." He turned to Miranda with a questioning look, and the operative sighed.

"Fine," she said, begrudgingly. "We borrowed, stole or even paid for a lot of things that most races denied even exist. We got specialists in every field to contribute small bits, but when Cerberus put them all together, we got you," she gestured with a flourish. "Tah Dah!"

John looked from one the the other before looking at the floor for nearly a minute, processing the information. "Even Geth?" he asked looking up, an eyebrow raised. "Boy Tali won't be thrilled with that..."

* * *

Miranda Lawson, Cerberus Shuttle LAZ-Au562

"Boy, Tali won't be thrilled by that," Shepard said with a raised eyebrow.

Miranda was...surprised. She had expected more from the man. She had expected...cursing, maybe threats. _Some_ kind of chest pounding. It's what men did, in her experience.

But then, Shepard was a most unusual man. She had read the dossiers. Watched the vid footage. But still...seeing him in person, actually watching his movement through the station had been impressive. And that was while he was freshly out of a nearly three year medical coma while most of his body was regrown or replaced. Miranda was _fairly_ sure she would not have handled it quite so smoothly.

His immediate sidestep to the quarian was interesting, however. The dossiers did mention how he had a mostly alien ground crew. He even spent a lot of time talking with them, but from what she read in the reports, it was mostly bonding conversations. Trying to get into his team's heads, make them a better unit. And, clearly, it worked.

Except for the asari… Chief Williams's reports, among some others, had made it quite clear that the Commander had a relationship with Liara T'Soni. But, then again, he clearly had some family history with that. Seeing as how the one his mother chose to marry and have offspring with, was asari.

But, instead, most of his comments, questions and jokes were around the quarian, Tali'Zorah and _not_ the asari. That was probably a sign of something, but Miranda didn't know what. And she _hated_ not knowing.

With her superior mind, all her analization took less than thirty seconds.

* * *

Jacob Taylor, Cerberus Shuttle LAZ-AU562

Miri had gone silent for close to thirty seconds. Meant she was processing a lot of information. Probably about Shepard. Anybody else, and Jacob would expect them to be dwelling on what happened on the station, but not Miri.

Jacob had known Miri for a few years now, they had worked closely for a good most of that time. A few times...more than just close…

With a shake of his head, Jacob leaned back in his seat and watched Shepard. The other man seemed exceptionally calm. Currently he was sitting back in his own seat, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His head was turned toward the window, his eyes watching the field of stars passing.

 _Way too calm_ , Jacob thought. _It can't be healthy. Hell, I'd be screaming, maybe even hitting things._ _But then...I didn't have to fight my way through swarms of geth to defeat a rogue spectre being controlled by malevolent space monster, like some sort of psychotic Lovecraftian horror._

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, when the indicator light on the shuttle pinged, indicating their arrival at their destination.

Standing, Jacob nodded to Shepard. "Looks like we're about there."

Shepard leveled him with a half lidded stare. "Yeah, and where, exactly, is 'there'?"

* * *

John, Quantum Communication Room, Classified Cerberus Facility

"Commander Shepard," the man said. The Illusive Man. John noted the man was seated, and smoking a cigarette, a glass of something, probably alcohol, sat on the arm of his chair. But what truly stood out were the man's eyes. The were cybernetic in nature and glowed faintly with a blue light. Stood out, at least, if you ignored the fact that he was a hologram.

"Illusive Man, I take it," John looked at the man casually, if slightly annoyed. "I only half expected to meet you in person."

"Yes, well," The Man said. "A necessary precaution when you have the information that you and I have."

"Really? And what is it that 'we' know," John frowned and crossed his arms. "You might be the reason I'm still alive, but I don't trust you farther than I could throw a dreadnought."

"Understandable, Commander," the Man nodded, gesturing slightly with his cigarette. "What we both know, is that the Reapers are coming. And we don't have the ability to stop them. Not as we are now."

John's eyes narrowed to slits as he stared hard at the Man. "So what caused you to spend all that time and money on me. I'm sure you could have spent it far more wisely. Maybe, I don't know, attacked more colonies with thresher maws, or cut up people to make into super slaves?" John spat.

The Man regarded John for a moment before nodding slightly. "I won't lie to you Shepard. Cerberus has done some dark things. Occasionally, a cell will go too far with a project. When they do, they are shut down, I assure you. Cerberus is to be humanity's line of defense, not a horror sideshow."

"Uh, huh," John shook his head slightly. "And being violently against non-human species, is just a misunderstanding?"

With a small laugh, the Man sat back in his chair. "Well, you could say that. Cerberus's goal is to promote humanity. We don't intend to rule other races, nor exterminate them. But humanity must not fall behind, nor be swept under the proverbial rug."

"Fine," John sighed. This conversation was getting him nowhere, and he had a crew to find. "What is it exactly you intend to make me do?"

Surprised, the Man's eyes widened slightly. "Make you do? Shepard, I don't intend to _make_ you do anything."

"Right, and that's why you dumped so much into me," John scoffed. "I assume you have some type of control chip or doomsday device in my head so I will do what you need done."

"No, Shepard," the Man shook his head. "No, You were brought back as close to _you_ as possible. No controls, no..'doomsday device'. Just you and the enhancements needed for your survival. I need Commander Shepard. Not another automaton."

"Alright…"John hesitated. "Then what, exactly is it you have planned?"

"I need you to save humanity," the Man smirked. "Fairly straightforward."

"Little clarification, if you will," John rolled his eyes. This guy was clearly an Evil Overlord. John was pretty sure he had seen this scene in a vid somewhere.

"Human colonies have been disappearing, entirely. Tens of thousands of colonists have gone missing," the Man leaned forward on his knees and taking a small drink from his glass. "The colonies have all been in the Terminus, so the Council and the Alliance refuse to look into it, or even pay it any heed."

"That's… not good," John frowned. If he had a weakness it was tens of thousands of people disappearing.

"Indeed, it is not," the Man agreed. "I am proposing a partnership, of sorts. Cerberus will give you resources, you save humanity."

"Yeah...it can't be that easy," John scoffed again. "Deals with the devil always have a catch."

"No catch Shepard," the Man denied with a shake of his head. "No tricks. A human colony, Freedom's Progress, has recently gone quiet. The Alliance is not yet aware, so it would be a perfect opportunity for you to take a look around."

"Take a look around?" John asked his brows furrowed. "What would I be looking for?"

"Anything," the Man replied. "Survivors, information, vid footage, anything that can help us identify what is going on. If, after the mission, you feel that this is not a situation you are willing to get involved it, then you may go about your way. If, however, you wish to help find these people, Cerberus will offer you support and the resources to take the fight to your target."

Groaning, John rubbed a hand across his forehead. He was having a headache. It had been there since he had blown those mechs to hell and begone with his biotics. He had to be careful and practice, finding his limits again. He was mentally babbling.

"Fuck," John growled as he looked back at the man. "You know I can't look the other way, you asshole. I hope I get to wear something more than pajamas, however?"

The Man smiled slightly as he sat back in his chair. "Yes, Shepard. I believe Mr. Taylor will have the gear you need for this mission."

"Good," John said tersely as he spun on his heel and stomped from the room, returning to the main section of the station.

"How did it go, Commander?" Miranda asked from the computer station she had begun working at before John had gone in to speak to the Illusive Man. Her voice was polite, but held no warmth. Pure business. John liked Jacob better.

"Splendid," John told her. "Looks like I get to bask in the glow of your winning personality for at least one mission."

"Good," Miranda said with a nod. " I hope we can work well together."

"Yeah...I'm sure we are," John inwardly cringed. Not a smile, not a smirk, not even a flaring of the nostrils. _This woman is going to be_ so _much fun…_

Misinterpreting John's silence, Miranda paused before standing and moving to him. "In case you are unsure about me, let me tell you my qualifications. I am a biotic. Stronger than you, by a fair margin," she said, clearly not bragging. "I have been genetically created to be perfect. I am stronger, faster and smarter than the average baseline human, by a significant margin. I am an expert shot with small arms and I am skilled in hand to hand combat."

John could feel his eyebrows creeping up toward his hairline a little more with each proclamation Miranda made. "Well…" he shook his head in amazement. "All that, and so _humble_."

Miranda frowned slightly. An expression John decided was a small victory. "Commander," Miranda said, exasperated. "I was _made_ to be perfect. A weapon. Even my looks are made with that intention. You, especially now, are not much different."

"Ouch," John chuckled. "Alright, you got me there, point for you."

Slightly confused now, Miranda tilted her head slightly. "I..thank you?"

"Look, your Evil Overlord has me by the shorts, as it were. I'm sure he knows I'm not turning my back on people going missing," John admitted, but frown slightly at Miranda's smile. " _Any_ people. Not just humans." John felt a little satisfaction as her smile died.

The satisfaction, however, was short lived, as Miranda nodded. "I understand Commander. I have no particular animosity towards non human species. And I have, and will continue, to find crew that share similar outlooks. I am sure that the team you gather will be both talented, and probably include non humans."

"Yes...well," John said, eloquently. "Good...wait, crew?"

"Ah, here comes Jacob," Miranda cut in. "He'll get you set up with gear for the mission to Freedom's Progress. From there I will meet you two in the shuttle bay."

"Wait! What did you mean crew?" John demanded as the woman walked away and left through a side door John hadn't noticed until she went through it.

Turning to Jacob, John shook his head. "Is she always like that?"

With a grin, Jacob nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"Don't suppose you'll tell me what she meant?"

"Not sure, but probably support staff," Jacob continued to grin.

"Okay, why are you looking at me like that?" John demanded.

"You watched her ass on her way out didn't you?"

"Um…" John shrugged slightly, uncomfortable. "Maybe?"

"Good to see you're still human, Commander," Jacob laughed, clapping John on the back. "Let's get you geared up, so we can get out of here."

* * *

Miranda Lawson, Cerberus Station

"Evil Overlord?" Miri muttered to herself. "What the hell did that even mean?"


	3. 03 The Cost of Freedom

First Lieutenant Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Freedom's Progress, Human Colony

All in all, she rather liked snow. She had never encountered it until Noveria, with Shepard. And, to be fair, that wasn't exactly the best time for a first contact, but even then she kinda liked it.

"Keelah, my toes are going to freeze solid and break apart," the small female marine beside Tali muttered, her teeth chattering loud enough that her external speaker was transmitting it. Or, more likely, Xera'Raan vas Neema, Tali's best friend, was doing it on purpose.

"Xera," Tali admonished, good naturedly. "You are always either too cold, or you're too hot. Are you _ever_ comfortable?"

Xera looked up at Tali, her eyes going to narrow glowing slits behind her smokey visor, before the small quarian shifted to a more amused stance. "Yeah, but only when I'm with males!"

"Ancestor's save this poor girl," Tali sighed, overdramatically.

"Heh, really now." Xera chuckled. "You're just jealous. You know you could be more popular with the males if you...Ah...det kazuat….Sorry…."

Tali just stared down at her feet in the snow. She focused on how they sank into the white, frozen water. She thought about Noveria. How Shepard taught her to make a snowball. Then showed her how to throw it. How it hit Garrus right in the back of his head, under his fringe.

Tali ignored the tears that leaked out of her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Tali turned to regard Xera with a smile. "No, it's fine Xera. I can't keep dwelling on it. It's been nearly three years, and I'm a big girl now. I can't even imagine what Shepard would say to me if he saw me still pining like a child watching Fleet and Flotilla for the first time."

Concerned, Xera patted Tali's shoulder. "Well, from what I know about him, which is a ridiculous amount, He would probably say that you were a terrible Evil Overlord."

"Heh," Tali laughed quietly. "Okay you have a point. Let's just get this mission done so we can get back to the Fleet and get a hot drink in us."

"Yeah!" Xera exclaimed, throwing a hand up in the air. "Let's do this!"

"Yes, let's have you come over here and help us unload the last of the gear Xera'Raan," the leader of the Migrant Marine squad sent to accompany Tali growled.

His name was Prazza. And he was young and gung ho, as the humans would say. From what Tali had gathered about the male, Prazza returned from his Pilgrimage a few months before Tali did, but his gift was...unimpressive. Rumors abounded that the only reason he was allowed on his name ship was pity.

Tali walked with Xera, back to the shuttle as she watched Prazza order around his people. He was certainly no Shepard. Which, granted, was an unfair comparison, but Prazza was a small minded bosh'tet who seemed to have a fragile ego and a xenophobic mind. And Tali got to be in overall command of the mission. _What fun!_ Her brain mocked her.

* * *

Xera'Raan vas Neema, Freedom's Progress, Human Colony, A Short While Later

"Ancestor's damn it!," Tali growled as she tilted her head up enough to peak over the short perma-crete wall she and a pair of marines had taken cover behind.

Xera was in the middle of applying a sealant patch over the wound in the other marine's arm, but it didn't stop her from chuckling.

"Well, I am certainly glad you find my injury to be amusing, Xera," the marine, Icen, sighed with a shake of his head. "I can already feel the infection...I'm am doomed!"

"Oh, cut it Icen," Tali snapped as she dropped back down. "It's not even a flesh wound. At most you'll have a cough for a couple days."

"Uh..yes...Tali'Zorah…" Icen muttered, his eyes widening slightly.

Xera laughed as she glanced at Tali. _So serious all of the sudden!_ Xera thought, but knew better than to say out loud. When Tali got into this state, there was almost no bringing her down.

"Prazza! Prazza! Come in you fucking bosh'tet!" Tali cursed slapping at her omnitool.

"I'm here, Tali'Zorah," Prazza came back over the comm. "There is no need to use those... _human_ curses at me."

"Seriously?" Xera muttered aloud as she finished with Icen's seal before slapping the male on the arm. "Good to go."

"Thanks...I think," Icen muttered as Xera turned away to regard her friend.

"What's the 'fucking bosh'tet' doing and what is fucking?" Xera asked, grinning at Tali.

"Prazza has managed to pull the attention of eight of those stupid LOKI mechs," Tali grumbled as she seemed to be skimming through her omnitool data. "'Fucking' is a human term. Something about a crude way to refer to mating."

"Ha!" Xera laughed slapping herself on the knee. "I like that! Only thing worse that a bosh'tet would be two of them mating!"

"Yeah...that's pretty good," Icen agreed with a mirthful shake of his head.

"Alright…" Tali grunted and peeked over the cover again. "I'm tired of this, let's just find Veetor and get back to the Fleet before Icen here dies of infection."

"I knew it!" Icen groaned as his helmet landed in his hands.

"Okay Tali," Xera chuckled again. "I hope you don't intend to leave Prazza and the rest of the squad pinned there across the way. I mean, he might be a _fucking bosh'tet_ , but I feel like it would be difficult to explain their absence."

When Tali turned to regard her, Xera almost couldn't stop herself from shifting back, away from her. Tali was furious. In all the missions the pair had been on together, the only time she had seen Tali this livid was when a team member mocked Commander Shepard. And that fool barely survived.

"I'll take care of it," Tali rumbled. "You get over to Prazza and the others, make sure the wounded are sealed up and any dead are put aside for retrieval on our exit, got it?"

"But-" Icen began, only to shrink back when Tali's helmet snapped to him. Honestly, Xera couldn't blame him.

"No buts," Tali snarled. "Just do it."

"Got it!" Xera nodded as she slapped a fresh thermal clip into her submachine gun.

With another grunt, Tali lept up, and over the wall.

* * *

Tali

Prazza was an idiot, but the marines following him weren't to blame for the squad commanders near constant mistakes. It made Tali long for some of her previous missions. Ones where she had competent help. _Like Kal'Reeger,_ she thought. _He was a good marine. Like Xera. Knew when to keep their heads down, when to shoot. Who to shoot. When to follow orders. I may not be a marine, but after working with Shepard_ …. _Let's just say the Flotilla doesn't have many N7s._

Now, however, Tali had to rescue the marine squad assigned to guard her. And the Idiot that led them. The irony wasn't lost on her.

Climbing to her feet and jumping over the plasti-crete barricade she and the others had been behind, Taali quickly surveyed the situation.

Prazza and half the squad were pinned down behind a small pile of cargo crates by four LOKI security mechs. Three of the machines had a standard semi automatic assault rifle, but the fourth was slightly larger. This model had heavier armor and a larger fully automatic rifle. Tali wasn't sure how many of her people were wounded there were, but hopefully, Prazza was one of them.

The other half of the squad hid inside what appeared to be one of the pre-fab housing units. Another four LOKI mechs, this time all four were the standard variety. Not that it made their guns any less dangerous.

Honestly, Tali was vaguely irritated that the marines even had problems with this caliber of enemy. These things were nothing compared to geth. Shepard could sleepwalk through this engagement.

 _Stop it, fool girl!_ Tali admonished herself. _Comparing people to Shepard all the time is why you don't have any friends._

"That, and your habit of talking to yourself!" Xera yelled out from behind her.

With an embarrassed groan, Tali moved quickly forward to the four mechs pinning Prazza and his group.

Reaching out with her left hand, Tali's omnitool flared out with a bright blue spark, ripping into one of the standard mechs and sending it crashing to the ground in a shower of sparks, even as she brought her shotgun up and blew a hole through another of the lower class mechs.

With a small half turn, Tali neatly dodged the last of the minor mechs as it fired at her as she kept the trigger of her gun held tight as it built up energy, resulting in a low whine that was slowly building in volume.

Stepping in, now, Tali brought her omnitool covered hand back, and with a gesture, an omniblade extended from her forearm, even as she drove her fist into the mech's chest, cutting neatly through the main command module.

Leaving only the heavy LOKI. The last one, she didn't even spare a look at. She merely brought her gun up and released the built up energy that had been stored in the weapon. The overcharged blast shredded the mech's armor like it was paper, and throwing the now destroyed mech to the ground.

"Prazza!" Tali called out, as Xera, true to her orders, followed close behind Tali, and leaped over the boxes Prazza's group hid behind. The small quarian's hands already pulling medi-gel and suit seals from her med kit. "Get your wounded up if you can! I'll take care of the other group, so we can take care of the casualties in the pre-fab!"

"What?!" The marine exclaimed. "It's my job to-"

"Oh shut up, you fucking bosh'tet!" Xera yelled as she injected a dose of medigel under one of the wounded marine's suit. "We don't have time for your quad measuring crap! Just help me with our people!"

In the time it took Prazza to look back at Xera, Tali was already moving toward the other group of mechs. This time, however, they knew she was coming.

As the LOKIs turned and fired, Tali tossed a small hockey puck shaped object onto the ground in front of herself, and slammed her foot down hard on it. As she did, an energy screen erupted between Tali and the mechs, easily absorbing their fire. For the moment anyway.

With a flick of her wrist, Tali created her spherical attack drone from her omnitool, sending the beach ball sized orb around to flank the mechs.

Both the shield and the drone were based on projects that Tali and Shepard had worked on before he...well before he was lost.

Shaking her head, Tali pushed the memories that sprang up to the back of her mind. This was certainly _not_ the time to be thinking about what was and might have beens.

"Go for the optics, Chatika!" Tali ordered her drone, as she brought up another program, sending an arc of energy into one one the mechs, overloading it's systems. The overload caused the mech's core to overheat, resulting in a small explosion, staggering the mechs to either side of it.

Chatika bobbed around the mechs, it's shields shifting and deflecting the few rounds it was unable to avoid. Closing quickly, Chatika blasted an energy arc from it's power core, burning a line across the optical unit atop the heads of two of the remaining mechs.

Then with purpose, Tali kicked her shield generator forward. It's charge was nearly spent, but it held out long enough to spin across the ground, impacting into the three mechs, tumbling them to the ground.

Once down, Tali walked casually up and shoved her omniblade into the chest units of the three LOKIs, shutting them down for good.

* * *

Xera

"Well, that went well," Xera said casually as she wrapped a marine's arm with a sealant tape. "Looks like we will live, the mechs are down, and you get a fancy scar, Tomala."

The marine, Tomala, turned his gaze back to Xera, his eyes wide. "I… I've never seen anybody move like that!"

"Yeah," Icen sighed as he helped another marine back to her feet, his arm going under hers to assist her. "I'm still not convinced she is Engineer caste."

With a grin, Xera stood up and dusted her knees off. "I know what you mean," the diminutive marine laughed. "But I was there when she chose to be an engineer, like her mother. And from what she has said, most of what she knows she picked up from Commander Shepard and his team."

Tomala shook his head as he helped gather the equipment for their move into the human pre-fab unit. "She doesn't seem to tell many stories about the time she was out on her Pilgimage, I understand," he said quietly. "Rumors are that she..well...you know...with a turian…"

"No," Xera growled, turning slowly to regard the marine. "Why don't you tell me about this rumor?"

"I...um...I don't think I remember…" Tomala stuttered as Xera drew closer to him.

"How about I jog your memory you fucking det kazuat…." Xera began before being interrupted by the sound of a drop shuttle roaring in through the atmosphere.

"Incoming shuttle!" One of the marines shouted. "Military. Markings sign it as...Cerberus!"

"Prazza!" Tali yelled as she stomped over to the male. "I don't have time to deal with your crap right now! Get the squad into the pre-fab. If the Cerberus operatives make us, you let me do the talking, do you understand me?"

Instead of answering, Prazza's eyes narrowed, his hands tightened on his assault rifle. Xera's hand drifted near her submachine gun as she prepared to defend her friend.

"I asked you a question, marine," Tali demanded, stepping so close to the male, her helmet's indicator light almost touched his. He was a couple inches taller than Tali was, Xera noted. Noticeably wider chest and shoulders as well. But Xera was sure he was no real threat to Tali. He didn't have the skill. Or the quad.

"Fine," Prazza finally ground out through his clenched teeth. "Get the wounded up, people!" he ordered as he turned his back on Tali. A clear insult.

 _Bosh'tet is trying to salvage what pride he has left,_ Xera thought, shaking her head. _Let him fuck a varren._

Xera smiled widely to herself. ' _Fuck',_ she thought gleefully. _I really_ like _that word….._

"Fuck," Xera said quietly to herself.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.


	4. 04 Meeting Progress

AN: Okay, this is a _long_ one. I am going to try to make the chapters a bit longer, but this one will still be on the extreme end of it.

* * *

John Shepard, Cerberus Shuttle, Freedom's Progress, Human Colony

"You sure you don't need a better secondary omnitool?" Jacob asked him again, for probably the eighth time.

John just chuckled as he ran his fingers over the bulky, older omnitool he had strapped to his right wrist. "I'm sure jacob. If this could survive reentry and still work, I think it's earned it's job."

"Well, fair point there I guess," Jacob laughed as well. "Where did you get that thing anyway? It looks positively ancient!"

"About three hundred years old," John nodded. "It's quarian design. So, you know, built to last."

As it was, John was amazed the quarian omnitool had survived, considering what his...remains...went through.

He still had a hard time thinking about it. Every Time it came back to him… _. Hand...flash welded, the red light flashing on his HUD...oxygen leak! Where! Neck! Hand tries to close over it. Hip seal. He only has the one free hand. Doesn't matter, another breaks on the rebreather itself on the back of his helmet. Vision turning red. So cold. Open mouth to scream. Tongue freezes solid…._

"Shepard!" Miranda's voice cracks through his waking nightmare, shocking him back to _now_.

John nods and slowly opened his eyes. "Yes, Miranda. I'm fine," he said as he sat back in his seat with a sigh. "Just some bothersome memories."

Miranda looked at him hard for a moment, her mouth set in a line. "Alright Shepard," she nodded slowly. "Have you looked over the information from the colony."

Grateful at Miranda's discretion, John nodded. "I have," he said, bringing up the map on his new primary omnitool. Like everything else he had received, it was bleeding edge tech.

"From what information we have," John started before pausing and glancing up at the two Cerberus operatives. "Which is way more than I would expected, I might add."

Miranda kept a passive face even as Jacob grinned, pulling a chuckle out of John, as he shook his head turning back to the map.

"We will be coming down here on the north shuttle pad. From there, we move down through the port and into the colony proper," John's finger traced a line over the map, drawing the path they were to take. "The pre-fab units begin here," a tap circled the point. "Then through here is the administrative sector. On the far side of _that_ is the main security hub. If we can't find anything in the rest of the colony, security should, at the least, have recordings we can use."

"Looks good Shepard," Miranda said as both she and Jacob looked over the map. "Good to see that...wait…" With a frown, Miranda scanned over the colony data. "Shepard, it looks like there is a shuttle sitting on the southern landing pad. Looks...quarian."

"Quarian?" John's eyebrows shot up. "What the hell would quarians be doing here?"

"I don't...ah, I see it," Jacob said as he pushed the data file he found to the other's 'tools. "Looks like a quarian, one Veetor, was on colony for his Pilgrimage. They are probably here for him."

With a quiet grumble, John sighed. "Allright, if we encounter the quarians, you let me do the talking, got it? I don't want conflict here if we can avoid it." _Maybe they can give me information on how Tali is doing…._

* * *

Tali

"Aachoo," Tali sneezed quietly, and shook her head slightly.

"Fever?" Xera tapped the taller quarian on the hip with her elbow.

"What?" Tali asked without looking up from the console she was hacking. "No, just a random nose tickle." Pausing, Tali glanced at her best friend. "Shepard used to say, random sneezes like that mean somebody is talking about you."

With a chuckle Xera tilted her head. "That's a weird superstition."

"I know, isn't it?"

* * *

Jacob Taylor, Freedom's Progress, Human Colony

"Target down!" Miranda called out as she crushed a FENRIS mech against the side of a large cargo container.

"Air units," Shepard called out as he flicked his hand out, overloading both flying turret's shields, before finishing them off with short burst from his submachine gun. "And they're down!"

Not willing to fall behind, Jacob reached out and jerked the last of the doglike FENRIS mechs off the ground before throwing it over the balcony to shatter on the rocks below. "All hostiles down!" he called out.

Jacob couldn't help but grin as he walked up to Miranda. "Told you," he said to her quietly. "Told you he was ready."

Miranda watched Shepard as he collected spare thermal clips for the two LOKI mechs they had eliminated. "He does seem to be combat effective. His tactical skill, marksmanship and engineering skills seem to be as good as the rumors say. I admit to being impressed."

Turning to look at Jacob directly, Miranda shook her head slightly. "He seems to not be using his biotics. Almost avoiding them, in fact."

Hesitating for a moment, Jacob nodded. "Yeah, well," he started, looking over at Shepard. "He seemed to be startled by the increase in his power."

Frowning, Miranda turned to follow Jacobs line of sight. "Yes...that was...unexpected. We need to do some tests when we return to the station. I want to know if it has to do with the upgraded implants."

"If you two are done gossiping," Shepard called as he popped a fresh thermal clip into his weapon. "I'd like to get moving."

Miranda Lawson, Freedom's Progress, Human Colony

It didn't happen often, but she was impressed. Shepard was everything they said he was. Maybe more. She had only encountered two other people that shared Shepard's raw charisma. But neither the Illusive Man nor her father wielded it as naturally as Shepard did. It was almost like he did in unconsciously.

Now Shepard slowly looked around the third pre-fap they had walked through, a dark frown on his face. "Nothing," he said, turning back to her. "Food is sitting out, as if they set down for dinner, but then just up and left."

Looking around herself, Miranda could only nod. "It's...unsettling. Nothing is out of place, no signs of a struggle."

"If it wasn't for the security mechs set on 'kill everything that moves' mode, I would say this looked like the set of some horror vid," Shepard sighed turning to the pair. "So, I suppose if the Great Monster shows up, try not to run upstairs."

Miranda frowned slightly, not seeing the joke as Jacob laughed. "Yeah, I've seen those. Better not have sex either, that's a sure sign that you're dying next."

"Enough with the bad jokes, please," Miranda sighed as she keyed the door to the next building. "We have a job to-"

"Don't move Cerberus!" the quarian marine yelled as he and his squad brought up assault rifles.

"-do…" she finished.

* * *

Tali

"How are they?" Tali asked as she squatted next to Xera. Thirteen marines and six of them already down. _This is a hell of a rescue,_ Tali mentally sighed. _Something weird is going on here. An entire colony, just gone, the security mechs turning on anything that moves. This is like something Shepard would be involved in._

As she thought of Shepard, Tali could feel the tears burn in her eyes, the knot that formed in the pit of her stomach as her body went cold. But she fought it down, swallowing the sob that threatened to choke her.

But it was nothing she couldn't handle. She was almost used to it by now. _Yeah...keep telling yourself that…._

When Tali opened her eyes again she saw Xera looking back at her, sympathy written in her body language.

"They will be fine," Xera said after a moment. "Nothing lethal. One broken arm, couple of fleshwounds with accompanying suit ruptures, so they will have minor fevers in a few hours. Tomala got it worst, but it's a through and through, no contaminates. So, he'll have a rough couple days with Ancestor's know what dripping from him, but he's a tough male, aren't ya?" Xera punctuated her question by slapping Tomala's arm directly over his wound.

"Bosh'tet!" the marine exclaimed, grabbing his wounded arm.

Tali shook her head and slapped Xera on the shoulder. "For a medic, you probably have the worst bedside manner I have ever seen."

Xera turned to her friend and was about to speak when the door to the pre-fab unit the squad was using as a makeshift medic station opened.

Spinning to her feet, Tali pulled her shotgun from her lower back as she stood to see three humans in the doorway.

"Don't move Cerberus!" Tali heard Prazza shout from the front of the squad.

"Bosh'tet…" Tali muttered to herself as she pushed past her people. "Prazza! I told you to leave this to me! Now, point your weapons down!"

Tali could see Prazza's back tense as she stepped up beside him, and for a moment she almost expected the marine to turn on her. But he slowly lowered his rifle.

 _One crisis averted,_ she thought. _Now for the next…_ Turning back to the humans, her eyes narrowed as she looked them over.

The first one to draw her attention was the female. Because... _Keelah! Did they glue that suit to her skin? Our suits are close fitting, but you have to be kidding me!_ She was wearing a white bodysuit, with black sleeves and tall black boots. The Cerberus logo, stood out on the left side of her chest. _At least she looks surprised to see us…._

To her right, and behind her, a human male in a lightly armored body glove hefted a shotgun, but looked about as surprised as the female. His darker skin stood out in a stark contrast to the female's exceedingly pale. _How do they come in so many colors?_

But it was the third one that truly drew her attention. He was taller than the other male, and broad. He wore a helmeted armor that caused her to frown at first. It was matte black with a red and white stripe down it's right arm. And right over the right breast was the human elite special forces logo. 'N7'

He held a submachine gun casually pointed down at the ground, but somehow he looked more dangerous than if he had it pointed at her.

And there was...something about how he held himself. The way he stood. It...drew her. It made her want to go to him. Something deep inside her knew him.

"Tali?" the armored male spoke as he stepped forward, in front of the female. "Tali, is that...you?"

His voice cut straight through her. It felt like someone reached into her chest and squeezed down on her heart. It was _his_ voice!

"Who…Who are you?" Tali demanded as she took an involuntary step forward. Her hands flexed around her shotgun, but she did not bring it to bare.

Slowly, the male set his gun down on a nearby table and reached up, unsealing his helmet.

* * *

Xera

As Tali pushed her way forward, Xera quickly scrambled to follow, unfolding her submachine gun and slapping a fresh thermal clip in place. "Move!" she growled elbowing a marine in the side. "Move it you bosh'tets!" Sometimes being small had advantages. This, however was not one of those moments.

Forcing her way through with curses and jabs at uncomfortable places, Xera stepped up behind Tali as she seemed to take a stuttering step forward.

"Who...Who are you?" Tali demanded of the black armored human. To Xera, Tali's reaction was...worrisome, at best. She honestly hadn't seen her friend this unsure of herself since she had gotten back from her Pilgrimage.

As the human stepped forward,, he set his gun on a table and reached up to unseal his rebreather helmet. But Xera wasn't watching him. She was watching Tali.

Tali had gone still, her body tensed so hard she vibrated slightly. It was a pose of shock and awe. Of longing, but fear. Xera knew…

As the human removed his helmet, he set it on the table next to his weapon before slowly looking back up at Tali. His eyes really were the deep blue that Tali had described…

"It's me, Tali," Commander John Shepard said quietly. "I see your Pilgrimage gift went over well?"

"Fuck…" Xera muttered.

John

Tali looked….different. Her suit was new...well, new to him. It was not the hand-me-down suit of an adolescent, but a tailored suit of an adult. And it fit her well. Very well… _Stop it, Shepard!_

Her realk was still purple with the swirling design he was used to, but was more full and of a better quality. It wrapped more fully over her head and was secured at the chest by some gold discs, before wrapping tightly around her body and ending bound around her thighs. It looked...very good…

"Who...Who are you?" Tali demanded. She seemed to take a small step forward as she hefted her shotgun, not quite pointing it at him, but still getting her message across.

 _Of course,_ John thought to himself. _To her it's been nearly three years…._

Slowly, John reached up and unsealed his helmet and slowly pulled it over his head, placing it on the table next to his gun. Taking a deep breath, John looked back up at Tali.

"It's me, Tali," John said, attempting to make as comforting a smile as he could manage. "I see your Pilgrimage gift went over well?"

"Fuck…" A small female quarian said. She was the smallest quarian John had ever seen She stood, maybe, up to his sternum, but still, she wore a marine red realk.

"You…" Tali began quietly. "You're dead...Shepard."

Then with a shake of her head she took another step closer, but aimed her shotgun directly at John. "You're supposed to be dead, Shepard!" now Tali growled, her voice was a tangle of pain and anger. "Tell me how I am supposed to believe you?"

* * *

Tali

For a moment, Tali just stared at him. He looked just like Shepard. Hie eyes were the same deep blue. His hair, though shorter was the same darker blonde that she saw everytime she closed her eyes.

Tali's body screamed at her. It demanded she go to him. That she throw her weapon aside, to cling to him, hold him, hug him, and never let go again.

But it was _impossible_! Shepard was _dead_! He died in space over Alchera! She _heard_ him! But...he was there, right in front of her…

Anger swelled up in her, anger and pain over the last three years of suffering. Why? Why would he do this to her? _It's impossible! Shepard wouldn't do that!_ Tali's mind screamed at her. _It can't be him...But it is him…_

Then, with a shake of her head, Tali swung her shotgun around and aimed it directly at Shepard's chest. "You're supposed to be dead Shepard," she growled harshly. "Tell me how I am supposed to believe you?"

John

His eyes widened for a moment as John looked down the barrel of Tali's shotgun. That was the moment that this whole nightmare became real. He _did_ die. He _did_ spend nearly three years as meat on a table. He _was_ now some sort of metal and flesh Frankenstein's Monster.

Slowly, John closed his eyes, fighting back tears of his own. before looking up at Tali. "I...died. I think. I remember the cold. Then...dark." With a quick shake of his head, John sighed. "Apparently Cerberus," John gestured over his shoulder at the two operatives behind him. "Well, let's say they spent a lot of time putting me back together."

Tali's glowing almond shaped eyes narrowed slightly. "I don't hear a reason I should believe you."

John smirked as he looked at her. To him it was a few days ago, that she was a meek girl, not an adult, not a child, just a girl trying to find her place in the galaxy. _Look at her know…._

Then, pondering a moment, John nodded with a deep self abused sigh. "Alright, well...this is terribly embarrassing, but...Does my Evil Overlord, intend to take me, the….Ineffectual Pince, hostage to your evil lair?"

* * *

Tali

For a moment, she just stood there, staring at Shepard, not quite able to process the information she had just been given. But then…

"Pffftt...ha ha ha ha!" Xera burst out beside her. Tali hadn't even realized she was there until the small girl started laughing. A laugh that was contagious.

"Ha ha...Okay…" she said, stowing her shotgun behind her back and glancing at the marines behind her. "It's definitely Shepard." The hows and whys could wait for later. At the moment it was all she could do not to leap on him.

"What is your old captain doing with...Cerberus?" Prazza spat out, his hand tightening on his rifle.

With a frown Tali shook her head at the male. "I don't know, Prazza. Perhaps we could ask them? Rather than shooting them? In an enclosed area? Next to our wounded?"

Looking up at Tali, Prazza growled something unintelligible even to her helmet's audio pickups before stepping back.

Tali stared at him for a moment, but he avoided meeting her gaze, properly cowed. Then with a quiet snort of dismissal, Tali turned back to face Shepard.

"So.." Tali started, trying to sound casual, while fighting down her body's impulses. "Why _are_ you here Shepard. And with Cerberus?"

Shepard grimaced before glancing back at the two Cerberus operatives. _Do they have some kind of hold over him?_ Her brain worried at her. _Did they put a control chip in him?! Like the Batarians used?!_

"Apparently, Freedom's Progress isn't the only human colony in the terminus to disappear like this. It's been happening one after the other out here," A dark from passed over Shepard's face. "But, because it's the Terminus, neither the Council, nor the Alliance can, or will, do anything about it. Only Cerberus, of all radical terrorist groups."

"Not quite how I would put it, Shepard," the female said, rolling her eyes.

Shepard shot her a glance before turning back to Tali. "This was the first colony hit since I have been awake. And we have been able to get here before Alliance ships have been able to arrive and mess up the scene. With luck we'll be able to find some sort of clue."

With a slow nod, Tali glanced down at Xera, who only grinned up at her. _Not particularly helpful there…_ "Yes, we had heard rumors of the colony disappearances. But that is more of a human matter, so we didn't look into it. We are here because one of our people was here on his Pilgrimage."

"Yeah, I've seen the colony listings. You're looking for Veetor, I believe his name was?" Shepard sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you have any leads?"

"Yes...actually, I think I do," Tali nodded as she stepped forward, bringing up the colony map and showing it to Shepard.

As he leaned in to her, and looked over her shoulder, Tali swallowed heavily, staring at the side of his neck. Her instinct was to bite. She wanted to lock her teeth onto him and leave her mark there. Claim him as _hers_. Especially when she saw that Cerberus fre'eg.

"Tali?" Shepard's voice snapped her out of her reverie. "You okay?" he asked, his voice concerned.

"Uh..yeah," Tali nodded quickly. "Fine. Just a lot...happening...very quickly." She looked into his eyes and nearly got lost again, before she was able to shake herself and cling to the present. "Anyway...I was looking at the map of the colony. So far we are here," Tali tapped a spot on the map that was three quarters of the way through the colony proper, if moving in towards the center. "From what I am seeing from the inventory, all the mechs we have encountered, and, I assume you as well?" she paused long enough for Shepard to nod. "Yes, they all seem to be on the security list. So I am guessing Veetor has taken control of the security station and turned the mechs loose, probably to defend himself."

"That makes some sense," Shepard nodded. "But why would they be going after you as well?"

"I got this one!" Xera cut in, and pushing Tali aside, roughly, ignoring the taller girl's cry. " Xer'Raan! Migrant Fleet Marines!" Xera nearly yelled cheerfully. "I am a combat medic and Tali's bestest friend!"

Then, to Tali's growing embarrassment, Xera stuck out a hand and grabbed one of Shepard's vigorously shaking it. Much like a varren on a pyjack. Unfortunately it was the hand on the same side as Xera was facing.

"Keelah! Xera!" Tali exclaimed, slapping a hand over her visor.

"What?" Xera asked, her head tilted in confusion. "Not doing it right? Ya know what, don't worry about it. Anyway, as I was saying." Xera dropped Shepard's hand as she grabbed Tali's, jerking her over, then gestured at the map. "Veetor was a bit...unstable to begin with. Didn't like crowds, that sort of thing. You can see why he would have trouble on the Flotilla, right? Of course you do, anyway. If he was hurt, maybe had a suit rupture? Any infections would have sent him over the top, yeah? Probably can't tell who is what anymore. That being said, how about we work together, get in there and find Veetor, and probably find you the information on who is snatching up your colonies!"

As Xera finished what seemed to be a single breath, she dropped Tali's hand and looked up at Shepard, beaming a grin as her fists dropped onto her hips.

* * *

John

It took John a moment to process everything the small quarian, Xera'Rann had said. "Yeah...yeah, that sounds like a good plan," John agreed looking to Tali, who seemed to be as shocked as he was. "Work for you?"

For a moment Tali just stood there staring at Xera before shaking her head and looking back to John. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea. I'll take my squad down around the west side here, and you go through the east?"

Pulling up the map on his secondary omnitool, John nodded in agreement. "And we can meet up here, just outside the main security compound," he said, marking the spot on the map.

Then there was quiet for a moment, causing John to glance up at Tali, only to see her staring at his omnitool. Slowly, she raised her hand but stopped herself. "Is that…" she started.

Confused, John followed her gaze before realizing what she was looking at. It was his omnitool. "Oh…" he nodded, looking sheepish. "Yeah. It survived, apparently. It was made to take a beating, apparently."

"What?" Xera stepped between the pair again. "What are you guys...oh!" Xera started as she too followed Tali's gaze. "Hey! That looks like a quarian 'tool!"

"Uh..yeah, it is," John confirmed. "Tali gave it to me when I bought her a new one."

With a slow blink Xera looked between Tali and John. "Seriously?" she exclaimed. "All somebody has to do to get a Savant mark ten omnitool is to give you their old one? Well fuck…" Xera made to remove her own omnitool, before Tali put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Enough Xera," Tali admonished the marine. "You're scaring the humans and embarrassing the rest of us."

"I am not embarrassing anybody!" Xera exclaimed, her voice offended.

"Yes you are!" a marine in the back shouted, breaking the tension.

"Oh, really, Icen?" Xera yelled, her hands on her hips. "You want to go there, huh? Well, let's see if you get pain killers before we get back to the Fleet. Maybe I'll embarrass them away!"

John looked to Tali only to find her looking back at him. Meeting her eyes, he smiled a real smile. Probably for the first time, this life.

"So...we are working with Cerberus now?" The male marine that had first greeted them snarled, wiping the smile from the pair's faces.

"No, Prazza you're working for me," Tali spun on the male. "And _I'm_ working _with_ Shepard. If you don't like it, you can go and wait on the ship."

* * *

John, Later

"Shepard!" Tali yelled over the comm they shared. "Shepard, you have to hurry, Prazza and his squad went on ahead. Prazza thinks that if he can get to Veetor before you, he can take Veetor off planet!"

"Of course," Miranda snorted behind him. "Can't trust-"

"Don't finish that sentence," John growled. "Or you'll be picking up your teeth. Tali wouldn't betray us."

He had to admit, the startled gasp from Miranda and the chuckle from Jacob almost made him smirk. Almost.

"We're on our way Tali, we just cleared the outer door, but I don't have a hack point!" John said as he slapped a hand against the heavy steel security door. It was the heavily armored sort, designed to be the last refuge of the colony if it ever was attacked by slavers, or pirates, or the like.

"Yeah, I can get…" Tali started before being cut off by what sounded like a busrts of heavy weapons fire.

"Tali!" John cried, slapping at the door again. "Tali! What's going on?!"

"Prazza and his people are getting ripped apart!" Tali exclaimed. "There is a heavy mech! It's matching as a YMIR, according to my catalog! Shepard, my people don't stand a chance!"

John looked at the ground and closed his eyes for a moment before slowly looking back up. He was calmer now. Steady. He knew what to do. Tali was in danger. He needed to stop that. It was very simple now.

"Alright Tali, I'm with you," John said as the heavy doors began to part.

* * *

Miranda

As soon as the heavy door opened enough to fit through, Shepard was already passed them and moving. Quickly.

Miranda knew of the implants, and what they, theoretically could do, but Shepard was an unfinished project. And they had not had the time to give him a full medical examination. But this...this was far beyond her imagination.

* * *

Jacob

"Shepard! Wait!" Jacob yelled as he followed after the Commander. He was in good shape, it was something Jacob took great pride in. But Shepard ran like a man possessed. Well, possessed of extensive combat grade cybernetics, anyway.

But when he passed the last pre-fab, and came around the corner of the clearing, Jacob stopped, unbelieving of the sight before him.

* * *

Tali

Several more heavy rounds punched through the wall of the pre-fab Tali had taken refuge in, scattering debris over her. "Usl'sa yze tabb…" she muttered as she cracked the final code and releasing the heavy blast doors.

Veetor was pretty good...but he wasn't nearly as good as Tali was.

Hearing another explosion, Tali lifted herself enough to peek over the edge of the newly created window.

To her horror, the last of Tali's team, ironically, Prazza, was ripped apart by the giant YMIR mech's heavy rotary barrel cannon.

"No…" she muttered quietly. But it was still true, no matter how many times she shook her head, or ordered it to be different. Her squad, the group she had been entrusted with was eliminated. Even her best friend. Even…"

"Fuck Tali!" Xera yelled, as she dove over the taller quarian. "Keep your helmet down before big ugly out there shoots it clear off, huh?"

"Xera!" Tali yelled, grabbing Xera into a hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Ack! I give! I give!" Xera grunted, slapping at Tali's shoulders until the hysterical female released her.

"Xera! I was afraid you…" Tali started but only could bite her lip.

"What?" Xera demanded, shoving Tali off of herself and settling her back against what was left of the wall of their shelter. "You thought I was stupid enough to get myself a missile up my-"

"Okay! I get it!" Tali interrupted. There were times when Xera's colorful language got to been too much, even for Tali. And, oddly, this was one of those times.

With a chuckle Xera pulled a roll of sealent tape from her medical kit and held in between her knees as she pulled out a medi-gel applicator. "Yeah, like I am that stupid. I tried to see if I could grab any wounded, maybe get them out of the line of fire. Maybe use Prazza as a distraction."

"Keelah! You're injured!" Tali yelled as she saw the mess of blood that was her friend's right arm.

Xera paused in her self administration to slowly look over at Tali. "Yes, Tali. Yes I am." Xera then turned back to her injury.

"I took a direct shell from the at fucker," Xera gestured back at the mech with her helmet. "Right bicep. Shattered the bone. Got foreign matter in my system. What's left of my sleeve clamped down. Gonna loose the arm though."

Xera was so matter of fact, it took Tali a moment to process what she had heard. But when Tali's brain caught up, she lept to Xera's side. "How can I help Xera?"

"Well," the injured quarian grunted as she applied a coat of medigel to what was left of her own arm. "If you could take the sealant tape here," she gestured at the roll she was holding between her knees. "I'd be grateful if you could fold the sack of meat that was my arm back up to my chest and securing it. I just got that armored gauntlet and don't want to lose it."

"Xera!" Tali yelled even as she moved to follow her friend's instructions. "How can you joke about this?! You sound like Shepard!"

"Heh," Xera laughed quietly. "Well, that sounds like a compliment to me. You should really make up your mind. Are you mad at me or envious?"

"Mad, you bosh'tet!" Tali yelled as she closed off the wound as best she could. "I can't lose you!"

"Pff," Xera waved a hand. "This isn't going to kill me, Tali. I'll have a hell of a fever. Definitely going to lose the arm." Xera leaned her helmet back as she looked at the ceiling. "Fuck, it really hurts. I guess my career as a professional hugger is only a pipedream….what the fuck….?"

"You really enjoy that human word way too...Shepard!" Tali yelled, half standing over Xera. "What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

* * *

John

The moment the doors had opened up enough to fit through, John was through them and running. A part of his mind realized that he was moving faster than he should have. Much faster. Fast enough, in fact, that he was actually having some trouble keeping his feet.

As John reached the last corner, he turned sharply to the clearing around the main administration hub. Or that was the plan, at least. Instead, as he attempted the turn, his forward velocity was such that he skidded sideways, slamming him into the side of the pre-fab that had been in front of him, bouncing him off of it like a human shaped pinball.

The impact created a decent sized dent in the building, not that John noticed. He was far too focused on his destination.

John had put things off for too long. He didn't say what he should have said. He hesitated, and that was one of the greatest regrets in his life. But now, now he had been given a second chance, and by the goddess he was not going to lose it again.

He heard the guns thundering before he saw the mech itself, as he finally cleared the buildings. It was huge. Standing a good nine feet tall, with heavy bone white armor. Each of the mech's two massive arms held weapons so heavy, they were normally considered crew served.

As John watched, the YMIR's left arm opened up, revealing a mini-missile rocket pod, and fired three incendiary rounds into cover a pair of quarian marines had hid behind. The detonation shattered the cargo crate, flinging the marine's broken bodies different directions.

John was still moving when the machine began firing it's heavy rotary barreled cannon into the small group of remaining marines. But not fast enough to save them as heavy shells ripped into them and threw their shattered bodies down.

Charging the mech, John hit his omnitool, bringing to life the glowing orange armor overlay of his tech armor. He hit the mech's cannon arm with just enough force to push it out of line, it's salvo ripping through the ground around the small form of the quarian medic John had met earlier.

John watched in horror as several round blasted straight through the marine Xera'Raan had been attempting to move to cover, ending his life and sending the small form spinning away to impact into a nearby building, spattering it with her deep red blood.

With a curse, John shoved up on the mech's arm as hard as he could, forcing the gun arm up despite it's internal motors whining in protest.

The effect actually surprised John himself, but his victory was short lived as the mech, which still probably outweighed him by a factor of hundred swung it's left arm around, catching John in the chest and swatting him away.

John, for his part was sent tumbling end over end and skidded into the wall of a building opposite the one Tali had taken cover inside of.

"Thank the goddess for small favors," John muttered to himself as he stood quickly and drew the submachine gun from his hip. "Now… to fight a three ton machine that was designed to fight platoons by itself…"

Then, steeling himself, John charged the mech again, it's heavy cannon working against it now, as it was unable to fully track John's comparatively smaller form as the weapon's shells chewed up the ground behind him and allowing John to get in under the gun arm again.

This time, however, John thrust his left arm, clad in the glowing form on his omnitool, hard against the mech's kinetic shield and releasing a powerful electrical overload.

John's hope was that his blast would be able to bring down the formidable shields of the mech, allowing him a chance to bring his weapons to bear on the heavy armor that John would still need to burn through.

Unfortunately, that was not what was what occurred. Instead, the overload coursed over the mech, it's shields drastically depleting, but not quite enough to bring them down completely.

Instead, everything paused for half a second. John's right arm, holding his submachine gun, was braced under the YMIR's left arm, holding it aside. His left hand was pressed against the mech's right side, under it's heavy gun arm.

It was that split second of stillness that John heard the voice he longed to hear say his name

"Shepard!" Tali's voice cried out, vibrating with anger. "What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

Then, as before, the mech's superior mass was brought to bear, as it's torso spun on it's axis, slapping John away again, this time into, and through the wall of the pre-fab Tali stood in the window of.

Hitting the opposite wall. John's tech armor flared, bleeding off most of the impact before collapsing, dumping him to the building's floor.

"Shepard!" Tali yelled, helping John as he pushed himself to his knees. "Keelah! Are you alright?!"

John nodded, spitting a mouthful of blood onto floor. "Yeah, doing dandy," John wheezed. "Xera...You look terrible."

For her part Xera chuckled briefly before hissing with pain. "Ah, fuck you Shepard."

"I never should have taught her that word," Tali grumbled, then turned to John. "What was _that_?" she demanded of him.

"Well, that was me getting my ass kicked," John grunted as he hit his omnitool, reactivating his tech armor. "Tell you what, how about we- Down!" John yelled, pushing Tali down and leaping over her.

* * *

Tali

"...how about we- DOWN!" Shepard punctuated his cry buy grabbing Tali's helmet and bouncing it off the floor of the building as he lept bodily over her.

Cursing, Tali rolled with the impact, springing back up as she heard the YMIR's heavy gun opening up on them, it's shells shredding through their bodies. Tali had only enough time to thank the Ancestors for allowing her to die with John….

Except, instead, Tali was bathed in the bright blue glow of a powerful biotic shield.

Shepard was half turned toward the giant mech, his shoulder, facing the machine was pressing itself against his shield, his teeth gritted as his lips pulled back in a snarl. And blood slowly began to roll from his nose as the mech's gun pounded away at them.

"Tali!" Xera yelled, breaking her from her shock. "Tali! Kill the fucker's shields!"

Tali answered be pulling up her omnitool and overriding its safety systems. The energy shot ripped from her outstretched hand and hit the mech, burning out her 'tool even as the mech's shields shattered. The overload was powerful enough that the residual energy then rolled over the mech's chassis, stuttering it back a few steps.

Then, Tali saw Xera reach back with her good arm and threw a cluster of probably six grenades, all held together with sealant tape.

Cursing again... _Doing that a lot today,_ Tali inwardly sighed as she grabbed Shepard, and jerked him back and away, her body landing on top of his, barely a second before the explosion washed over them and sending the pair rolling across the floor.

Groaning, Tali looked up to see the YMIR mech standing outside the building, its armor cracked and blackened. The right cannon arm hung limply from the torso as sparks shot out of it's body from various joints as it tried to move forward.

"Shepard!"

"Commander!"

Tali heard the voices of Shepard's Cerberus companions as they finally reached the courtyard. As she glanced back, she saw them lay into the barely functioning mech, the male firing his shotgun into the now exposed sections of the mech's inner core.

The female unloaded a full clip from her submachine gun, and then, when the mech finally gave up it's life, and it's core began it's doomsday overload, she hurled it away with a biotic shove.

Once it was safely away, and the YMIR detonated impotently on the far side of the courtyard, the pair entered the nearly collapsing pre-fab structure.

"Um…" the male started, smirking. "I was going to ask if you were alright, but...well, you seem to be in pretty good shape Shepard."

"Jacob…" the female admonished, her forehead resting lightly in her hand as she rubbed slightly. "Don't encourage the Commander…"

"Tali," Shepard's muffled voice came from under her. "We need to stop meeting like this…."

Blinking, Tali slowly looked down at where she and Shepard had ended up being thrown by the explosion.

Shepard, himself, had skidded across the room and been wedged into a corner between a fallen bookshelf and an overturned chair. Tali, for her part had landed atop him, her hips between his spread legs, and her breasts pressed fully against Shepard's face.

"Ancestors kill me…" Tali muttered as she recalled the last time they had ended up in a position like this was when they had first met. Then, also recalling last time, she slowly extracted herself, so as to not fall into a more compromising position.

"Shepard," Tali said quietly as she sat back. "Are you alright?"

Sitting back against the wall, Shepard had his head back, the crown of his head pressed against the wall, his face in the same position he was in when she was laying atop him. Now, however, a slow smirk spread across his face as he opened one eye to look at her.

"Hey, Tali…." said cheerfully. "What's new?"

"Ha!" A laugh came from the far side of the room, drawing everybody's attention to where Xera sat, her shoulders shaking as she laughed so hard she couldn't actually make any audible sound.

"Xera?" Tali said concerned as she stood shakily to her feet. "Xera, are you alright?"

"Heh, fuck no!" Xera laughed. "My arm's been blown off!"

"Then why are you laughing?!"

"You tried to kill Shepard with your tits!"

"Xera…Shut up."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

 **Fre'eg:** Curse word. Literal translation: Clinging waste. In old earth english, a dingleberry.

 **Usl'sa yze tabb:** Term of insult. Literal translation: Slow children of an inbred family.


	5. 05 Leaving Progress Behind

John Shepard, Freedom's Progress, Human Colony, Security Control

"Nope," John said, with a quick shake of his head. "Looks like Veetor is better than me."

There was a delicate snort behind him. "Of course he is. He's quarian," Tali said matter-of-factly. "After all, he was able to control the entire colony's mechs by himself."

"Yes, well," John stood, gesturing. "In that case, maybe my lady of machine's would like to try?"

Tali stared at him for a moment before giving a quick glance at the two Cerberus operatives. "I'd love to. But I blew out my omnitool while saving you from the giant mech," she said, holding out her arm and showing the blackened stipe of the tool's emitter band. "I have to say, being able to be on that end of the saving was worth it."

John raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tali. She stood so straight, so...strong. Her head was cocked slightly, indicating her amused smile. Her right arm was cocked with the fist on her ample hips….

 _Dammit, John, pull your shit together,_ he mentally slapped himself. _This is hardly the time!_

Then, with a glance at Miranda and Jacob, John stepped forward and lightly grabbed Tali's wrist. With a quick flick of his fingers, he popped Tali's burned out omnitool off and slapped the new one he had been wearing in it's place.

"Wha...Shepard!" Tali cried, surprised. But...he noticed she didn't pull away. In fact...did she step closer….?

 _Of course not! The mech must have hit you harder than you thought….._

"Commander!" Miranda exclaimed stepping forward with a dark frown. "Your omnitool has highly sensitive information on it!"

John just looked at the human woman for a moment, his expression was so blandly neutral, he almost looked asleep.

"Miri…" Jacob stepped forward and tapped the unhappy woman on her arm, trying to get her attention. "Shepard trusts her, and she was on his original crew. Let it go."

Miranda's face darkened like a storm cloud, and for a moment, John was sure she intended to press the issue. Which he was kinda looking forward to. It had been a very tense forty-eight hours for him. But then Miranda turned on her heel and walked away. When she got twenty or so feet away, she stopped, looking away from the group.

The move surprised John enough that he had to look to Jacob to be sure it actually happened. The soldier, for his part, met his eyes and shrugged.

"Shepard…" Tali spoke, getting his attention. "I admit wanting to take this just to spite the Cerberus... _woman_." Quarians were a very verbal people. They could convey a lot of information with the right tone of voice. And John did not need to be quarian to understand the tone as she said that last word. "But honestly, I can't accept…."

"Enough," John waved a hand cutting the engineer off. "I can't hack the door. Your tool was dead, so you couldn't hack the door. And unless you have a small cannon, we aren't getting through that blast door. So," he gestured to the door. "Hack away."

Staring at John for a moment, Tali's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Mmm…." she grunted, as she pushed past him, opening up the tool and skimming over the programs and stats.

"What the…" Tali's eyes shot open wide as she stared at the glowing interface.

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Freedom's Progress, Human Colony

"What the…" Tali stopped mid step and stared at the omnitool's interface for a moment. Her fingers flew over the device, her eyes flashing over the data.

The tool itself was amazing! The omnitool that Shepard had given her two years ago was still nearly cutting edge, but this one was...well, it was nearly unbelievable. It's processing power and speed was like nothing she had see before, short of a geth network. And the programs…

The programs on the system were Shepards standard set. The same ones she remembered from when they worked on the together. An overload, tech armor, omniblade...even a cryoblast now. And the hacking protocol….it...it was the same program they had worked on together….

Tali's eyes misted slightly, but as she opened her mouth to say something, the omnitool connected to her suit's system directly, shocking her.

That was supposed to be nearly impossible! Granted, it was a powerful tool, but to cut through her suit's firewalls like that, the person would have to know quarian systems, and her programming styles in particular…..

Starting to panic, Tali looked over to Shepard, almost expecting a cruel, dark grin of some Cerberus infiltrator, or other trick. But, instead, he just looked back at her, directly in the eye, and nodded ever so slightly.

Then, the message screen popped up in her helmet's HUD.

 _Tali, I know this is an invasion, but I need your help. I am not sure what Cerberus may have done to me. The first thing I did when I got this omnitool was wipe the Cerberus tracking protocols, so it should be safe. I cracked the security at the station I was at and downloaded the full file of what they did to bring me back. I need you to go over it. See if they did anything weird._

Blinking a couple times, Tali cleared her throat and moved on to the security door. She was not the greatest actress in the world. In fact, her Aunt Shalla had always told her that she was a terrible liar. But, after sparing Shepard a glance and a small nod of her own, she settled down to hack this damn door.

* * *

John

Taking a deep breath, John's hand ran over the deep rents in the chest plate of his armor. He had taken a hell of a beating from that YMIR mech. A beating that, honestly, should have killed him.

"Shepard?" Tali's voice brought him out of his reverie. "Are you alright? Normally after this kind of mission you have a lot of holes in you."

Tali was crouched in front of the heavy doors that led to the security control room as she worked on hacking the control. Like she always did.

"Yeah," John sighed shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm okay. No holes this time. Probably going to need new armor. Jacob will be thrilled I'm sure."

Tali let out a rueful chuckle as she worked. "Jacob is the male? He seems weirdly nice to be Cerberus."

"I know, right!" John nodded, with a laugh of his own as he looked over at the man in question, where he had stepped away to discuss something with Miranda.

"And...got it," Tali nodded standing and stepping away from the door. "Should we tell the con'alds, and Jacob?"

Smirking, John raised an eyebrow. "I am pretty sure whatever it is that you called Miranda was probably not pleasant. But, yes, we should." As he said that he turned, raising his voice to get the pair of Cerberus's attention.

"No...I was just saying how wonderful she was…" John could make out Tali's quiet muttering. She always knew how to bring a smile to his face.

* * *

Miranda Lawson

The man was _infuriating._ Just... _insufferable_. The most irritating part of it was how damned _good_ he was. At damn near _everything_. But she would be dead before she let him see how he was getting to her.

The landing had been nice and simple. The only resistance had been light mechs and aerial drones. Not a threat for her and Jacob, and would be a good warm-up for Shepard to get used to his upgrades.

That had been a resounding success. His speed, skill and endurance all seemed to fit his profiles from before his rebuild. Which, understandably, may have sounded nonoptimal, but considering that he had been woken a good six months early, that was pretty good. Adding in the lack of real calibration and the risk of body rejection, it was fairly amazing. As was standard for Miranda's work.

But then they had encountered the quarians.

Shepard's reaction was fairly predictable, given his history with aliens, and that race in particular. No, honestly, it was the presence of Tali'Zorah that threw everything out the damned window.

After that stupid 'Ineffectual Prince' crap, they had demanded to be alone, speaking about god knew what.

That was another thing that got her. Miranda had tried to access the backdoor programs that had been embedded in Shepard's omnitool, but it looked like he had somehow found them and removed them. Something she had been assured he wouldn't be able to do. And yet. There they were.

And then there was the business with the heavy mech. Shepard had been so frantic, miranda was afraid he would burst a blood vessel. Then, the moment the door opened, he was gone with a speed that literally left her speechless.

But then, when she and Jacob had caught up with the idiot, Shepard's display was even _more_ ridiculous! He was using a level of biotic power close to her own! Something he should not have had!

And then! And then!

 _You know what?_ She snarled at herself as she turned on her heel and not quite stomped away.. _You know what, fuck it. I don't even care right now. Let Shepard give the quarian the ridiculously overpowered omnitool. I'll just give him another one of the nearly unique pieces of equipment gathered for this fucking mission. Bury the rabbit hole deeper this time…._

"Miri?" Jacob spoke her name softly as he approached from behind her. "You seem...upset."

At that, Miranda's eyes flashed open as she spun around to face Jacob, words of anger on her lips. Until she saw the man's small grin.

"Yes, well," Miranda sighed. "The project we had been working on for the past few years seems to have a death wish along with the urge to give out sensitive equipment to every random alien woman that shoves her breasts in his face."

"Heh," Jacob chuckled with her for a moment. "It's not that bad, Miri. It's the kinda thing that almost makes you think of fate really, if you think about it."

Miranda gave Jacob a look for a moment before she allowed herself a small nod. "Yes, the odds on running into a member of Shepard's former crew, here of all places, is staggering."

"Hey!" The man they had been discussing called out. "Tali got the door, let's go!"

"Ugh…" Miranda dramatically rolled her eyes at Jacob. "Are we sure we need him?"

* * *

John

"All gone. Monsters took everybody. Will be back. No, no, no, no...can't see them. Must be gone…." The lone quarian spoke rapidly, nearly nonstop, to himself. "All gone, all gone….Mechs, mechs...not working. Need my mechs...keep me safe from the monsters. Monsters...took them all…."

Looking over his shoulder, John shared a look with his team. The man didn't seem to realize the door had even opened. He just kept talking and shifting rapidly through screens of security feeds.

Turning back, John stepped forward and cleared his throat loudly. "Veetor? Are you alright? We are here to help you."

"All gone…. Took them all. The monsters will be back. They will be back. Must hide. Need my mechs. Mechs, mechs, where are my mechs? Monsters will take me, need my mechs…."

With a shake of his head John gestured to Tali, who nodded and stepped forward, keying her omnitool, and overriding Veetor's control of the screens and shutting them down.

The quarian went still as he seemed to stare blankly ahead at the darkened displays, seemingly uncomprehending what had happened.

"Veetor?" John asked again. He had said it quietly, as calming as he could, but the young man jumped as he spun about, and nearly toppled from his chair.

"No, no, no, no….you're not here. They took them all. Am I gone?" Veetor asked, his eyes large, and glowing under his visor. "Did they take me too? Did it hurt when they took you?"

"Umm...no, Veetor," John spoke quietly, his hands open at his sides as he slowly walked closer. "We aren't from here. We heard something happened, so we came to help."

Veetor looked at John for a moment before seeming to deflate somewhat. "Oh," he said, with a slight nod. "Yes. Too late. Yes. All gone. Monsters. You should go. Before they come take you too. They will find you. They found everyone."

"Who did this Veetor," John asked soothingly. "Did you see them?"

Nodding slightly, Veetor turned back to the security command console, reactivating the system. "Yes. Yes. Saw them. Saw them take everyone. All of them. Hid here. But they will be back," Vettor rambled as he brought up footage from several security cameras and angles. From the looks of the vids, Veetor had stitched together the footage manually, to form a complete start to finish narrative.

"My god…" Miranda spoke quietly. "Those look like...Collectors…"

Turning, John frowned. "Who?"

"Collectors," Tali cut in, before Miranda could elaborate. "They are a rarely seen species that lives beyond the Omega Four Relay. They only seem to come out to do some strange trading, something, usually people, in exchange for an advanced piece of tech here, or there. Everything they have is far beyond the galactic standard."

"And now they have decided to do the work themselves?" John snorted as he watched the footage loop. "This has some...odd timing. Wonder what the odds they are involved with Reapers is?"

"We have what we came for," Miranda sighed, with a frown at the quarian engineer. "We should take Veetor with us, see what other information he has on…"

"NO!" Tali cut Miranda off and stepped between the Cerberus woman and her kin. "Veetor is sick! He doesn't need an interrogation!"

"Ma'am," Jacob held up his hands in a placating manner. "We won't hurt him. We just want to answer some questions."

"You bosh'tets," Tali snarled as she set a hand on the handle of her shotgun. "You aren't...Shepard! You can't let them…"

"Whoa!" John inserted himself into the fray, placing a hand on Tali's shoulder. "Calm down Tali. I won't let them take Veetor."

The quarian in question seemed to be sitting, watching them in silence. John felt like he was involved in some sort of play. Written by a mad man. Or one that didn't like him very much….

"Commander!" Miranda complained, loudly.

"Enough!" John spoke, loudly this time. "Veetor goes with Tali. That's the end of it. She can send us his omnitool data and we can take what's in the mainframe. That will be plenty of information. Tormenting a sick man won't get us anywhere. And besides, Cerberus seems to have done something to the quarians."

"That," Miranda started with a frown. She did that a lot. "That was a rouge faction and was dealt with."

"Well, I don't like you either," John snorted, crossing his arms. "It's done. I want you two to head back to the shuttle. Get it ready for flight. I'll help Tali and the wounded from her team, then meet you there."

"I…" Miranda was going to speak again but seemed to think better of it and closed her mouth with a click. "Fine. Jacob, Let's go."

"Yeah, sorry about the mess Commander. We'll be ready when you are."

* * *

Tali

As the human fre'eg, and Jacob, walked out, Tali sighed and dropped her head slightly. "Keelah...what a day…."

"Yeah?" John chuckled, clapping a hand on her shoulder. "I've been dead for two years. Wake up and within forty-eight hours I am punching giant mechs and being exploded."

"Ha, ha," Tali couldn't help but laugh as she looked up at Shepard. Couldn't help but feel the warmth of his hand. Humans were so much warmer than quarians…. Her hand slowly reached up as she began to take a step closer to his body. Tali's eyes tracing every curve of his armor, to his neck...she felt her mouth wet itself as the urge to bite rolled through her like a wave.

Then her eyes met his. The same deep blue she had loved so long ago. Tali could feel her body need him, with all of her soul.

"Umm…." a slightly mechanical voice cut through her mind as Veetor spoke. "Who...who are you?"

John, Quarian Light Freighter Jim Dandy, Freedom's Progress

"And here you are, Xera'Raan, one quarian insertion ship jump seat," John gently lowered the injured quarian into the copilot seat of the human made ship the marine unit had used to jump to Freedom's Progress. "Hold still while I strap you down."

"Fuck, Shepard," Xera giggled as she swatted John's arm with her uninjured hand. "I know I'm adorable, but not in front of Tali!"

With a long suffering sigh, John shook his head as he struggled, far more than expected, given Xera's size, to strap the quarian into her seat, despite her flailing. "Yes, yes, you're quite the catch there, lefty," John smirked as he finally clicked the last buckle into place, and somehow managing to not make the injury to her arm worse.

An injury that was his fault. He didn't move fast enough. He didn't convince the Migrant Fleet marines properly. He didn't….he didn't….

But then John's cycle of self loathing was broken by a low growl from the pilot's seat as Tali stood up stiffly and brushed past John.

"I'm going to check the engine load," Tali grunted before pausing and staring at Xera for a moment. "Keep your straps in the right place." Then, Tali turned and stomped into the rear of the ship.

"Wow!" Xera exclaimed, as she watched Tali's exit, before turning back to Shepard. "She's fucking _pissed_."

John stood frowning at the door that led to the main body of the ship. "A lot of marines got hurt and killed. I'm not surprised."

"Noooo!" Xera laughed slapping John on the rear, making him jump.

As he spun to face the small quarian, John battled to push down the furious blush that overcame him. "What do you mean, 'no'" He asked, clearing his throat.

"I mean, Prazza was a fucker. Sucks he took some marines with him, but they weren't the greatest people either. They disobeyed direct orders from the mission leader after all," Xera explained with a half shrug. About all she was capable of at the moment. "Well...and my right fucking arm, here," Xera added looking down at the shattered mess of her right arm.

The suit breach and wound were sealed with almost an entire roll of sealing tape. The limb itself secured with even more tape across her belly.

With a shake of his head, John couldn't help but smirk. "You seem to really be taken with that word."

"What?" Xera asked looking back up at John. " 'Fuck'? It's a great word. Tali told me earlier today. I like 'bad' words." Xera attempted to make air quotes, but it lost a lot of meaning when she only had the one hand. "Quarian ones are boring. I can't say turian ones, can't do the dual harmonic thing. Krogan ones rip up my throat, and asari ones sound weak. But 'fuck' is great!"

"Well, then, here," John smirked as he brought up his omnitool and transferred a file to her. "Maybe this will help you feel better while they fix your arm."

Xera tilted her helmet in the way John had come to recognize as confusion, then brought up her omnitool, staring at it for a moment.

"Oh! I'm really sorry," John grimaced as he rubbed the back of his head with a hand. "I forgot you can't open it freely with your injury…."

"Pfff," Xera shook her head and looked back up at him. "Please, like quarian's wouldn't have optic controls built into our helmets for situations like this….oh! Neat! Thanks!"

"What did you do?" Tali's voice came from behind the pair.

"He gave me a lexicon of human words!" Xera beamed. "I can't wait! 'Shit'...ooo, that's neat!"

"Really, Shepard?" Tali crossed her arms over her chest and sighed dramatically. "If she gets herself exiled from the Fleet, I hope you will take responsibility."

"Yes...well," John rocked back and forth on his heels a moment before grinning. "I can always use a good quarian on my crew."

John had meant it as a joke, he knew that Tali had to get her battered team back to the Flotilla, and that she wasn't able to join him in his mission. At least not yet. But he was slightly taken aback as Tali's eyes narrowed dangerously. And she...growled...quietly?

"Hey! Piss bucket!" Xera yelled looking back at Tali. "Calm the fuck down, alright?"

Tali's head snapped to Xera, locking onto the smaller quarian. Then, after a moment, Tali shook her head, placing a hand over her visor. "Keelah….What's come over me…"

"Oh, shut up!" Xera snarked, turning back around. "You know."

"Umm…" John looked back and forth between the pair for a moment before he decided to change the subject….

"So, Xera," John began, forcing his voice into a more cheerful tone. "I'm impressed with the quarian abilities to handle pain. In the same situation a human would have a hard time staying conscious."

"What?" Xera blinked confused. "Oh! Right, with the arm thing, no. No, far as I am aware, and I have looked into it a little bit, we don't handle pain much different that humans. I'm just full of a _lot_ of drugs right now." Xera's eyes twinkled in a way that John was sure meant she was smiling. "And I have the beginnings of a low grade fever."

"Really?" John asked, surprised. "You have painkillers that help with that kind of pain?"

"Nope!" Xera laughed. "It hurts a whole fucking shit ton. They just make me not care as much. Still. I'd like to get home and take a load off my shoulder." Xera paused before looking back and forth between John and Tali. "Get it? Cause they're taking the arm off!"

Tali'Zorah Vas Neema, Quarian Light Freighter Jim Dandy

"Really, Xera?" Tali shook her head exasperated. "A load off your shoulder?"

"What?" the other quarian leaned back, mock offended. "It's high humor. You wouldn't understand."

"Yeah...right," Tali sighed, probably for the twelfth time since leaving Shepard...Freedom's Progress, behind them. "Look….Sorry about how I acted. Anger just kinda...bubbled up…."

"Huh?" Xera blinked and looked over at her best friend. "Oh, that? Naw, that's why I believed it was actually Shepard in the first place."

Tali leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms as she watched the blue rippling glow of the FTL effects through the cockpit window. "I don't know how my growling helped you realize that."

After a long moment of silence, Tali looked over at Xera, mildly worried, only to see the woman staring back at her with narrowed eyes.

"Seriously?" Xera snorted, before turning to look at the instruments in front of her. "You reacted like you were on hecs'tiyl. You naturally went to him. There is no way you would have reacted like that if is wasn't really him. Your soul would have noticed."

For a moment, Tali's mouth moved, but no sound came out as she stared at Xera. "I...there's no way!" she yelled, finally finding her voice. "Quarians can't bond with humans!"

"Oh?" Xera said, distractedly as she brought up her omnitool. "You've studied humans long enough to know that for sure? In the small amount of time they have been in the galactic scene?"

"Well…no…" Tali admitted. "But...I…."

"Fuck off, you love him, end of story," Xera sighed, still staring at her omnitool, clearly doing something. "And...done."

"Done?" Tali asked, tilting her helmet in mild confusion. "Done what?"

"First, I want to say, I am severely injured, I am pumped full of drugs and have a growing fever, so I am not responsible for my actions," Xera started before looking over at Tali. "And I sent Shepard some pictures of you, straight suit."

At the pronouncement, Tali's eyes flew wide as she lunged at her friend, forgetting that she was still strapped in, while yelling. "You did not! Keelah! You did not! I'm throwing you out an airlock, and saying you jumped out with fever!"

To:Commander John Shepard

From: Xera'Raan vas Neema nar Ulnay

Subject: Hot Noods

Hey, since you sent me that file without a block, I assumed you thought it was fine for me to have your extranet contact. Either way, as thanks for the naughty earth words, and saving my other arm, I'm sending you goodies. For quarians this is pretty taboo stuff. Only those close to each other get to see it!

Xera

PS Not bare skins, even I am not that kind of bitch

PPS douche, ha ha! Humans have the best words!

Attachments: Tali_Shower

Tali_Drying

Tali_punchingme

[images consist of Tali, her bare suit, devoid of realk, utility straps or armor, under some form of liquid cleaning agent, that was streaming over her suit. The second is the same, but Tali with a towel as she dries off her suit. And the third is Tali throwing a punch at the viewer of the picture]

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Hecs'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

Con'alds _:_ Curse word used in the same manner as humans use 'Bastard', but worse. Direct translation is 'product of a mating between siblings'

 **Fre'eg:** Curse word. Literal translation: Clinging waste. In old earth english, a dingleberry.

AN: Before you ask, the showing joke is how they clean their suits


	6. 06 The Normandy, Take 2

John Shepard, Cerberus Station, Unknown Location

"You should go straight to the meeting room," Miranda said, crisply. "I've already filed my report to the Illusive Man. I was thorough with the mission debriefing."

"Oh, no!" John gasped, stepping away from the woman with his hands up in mock terror. "Jacob! Help me!" he then pleaded to the other man. "She has learned my greatest weakness! A sternly worded letter!"

Pausing for a moment, Jacob tried valiantly to keep a straight face. And he succeeded for nearly a full three seconds. "Pffft," Jacob slipped out before he slapped a hand on his mouth. But his shoulders shook with the contained laughter.

"For the love of…" Miranda growled under her breath as she hung her head for a moment, her hands on her hips. The expression on her face was one of somebody with a migraine growing.

* * *

Ten Minutes Later

"Normally, I would question the wisdom of giving our equipment, including your medical records, to an outside agent," The Illusive Man said, taking a drag on his cigarette. "However, I do understand your goals. I am sure you know what you are doing."

"I…" John blinked a minute. After the complaining he had gotten from Miranda, he had expected more of the same. "Yes, well, I need a _trusted_ outside opinion."

"Like I said," the holographic man nodded. "Your fears are understandable. I hope this will help alleviate them."

"My Frankenstein worries aside, I think the Collector issue is a bit more pressing," John grimaced.

"Yes, indeed," the Illusive Man nodded, setting down his cigarette. Into what John assumed was some sort of ashtray built into his chair. That, or the man wasn't worried about lighting himself on fire. "That was not an entirely unexpected angle, but it was certainly not high on the list of probabilities."

"So," John crossed his arms over his chest, his head tilting slightly. "This seems to be the kind of information that can be taken to the Council, or Alliance Command."

"True, it could be," the Man nodded. "However, they are still just isolated colonies. _Human_ colonies, in _Terminus_ space. Neither entity will be willing, or able, to send assets into secure other colonies."

With a dark frown, John sighed. "No, no they would not." He hated this man being right. He kinda hated this 'Illusive Man'. He _really_ hated Cerberus. "You seem to have caught me in a rather uncomfortable situation. Almost like it was planned this way."

The Illusive Man leaned back in his chair and took a small drink from his glass. "There may have been some method to the madness, yes," he said at last. "Humanity needed it's Champion. And that meant getting you back. The Collectors are not the weapon I had anticipated the Reapers using, but the timing was within the calculations."

John stood for a moment himself, quietly contemplating. Then, he stood up fully, his face screwing up in disgust, like he had stepped in verren leavings. "The mission is _mine._ And I will do it _my_ way," John said at last. "I'll use your resources, but I will not answer to you."

"Of course," the Man nodded, as if he had expected John's reaction. "You will have everything you need, resources, a ship, a crew. How you handle the mission is up to you. You have a...decent...track record for this type of thing."

His eyes narrowing slightly, John looked at the Man. "I suppose you expect me to take Jacob and Miranda along."

"That would be my suggestion, yes," the Man nodded again, picking up his cigarette and taking a drag. "They are both highly capable people, as you saw."

"Fine," John sighed. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Shepard," the Man said, leaning forward again. "I am aware you don't trust myself, nor the organization I have created. To that end I have gathered dossiers on some of the best, most elite people in the galaxy. Some alien, some not. I recommend you look them over. They could be quite useful to you."

"'You don't trust me, so here is something from me you should trust'?" Shepard mocked with a raised eyebrow. "Not exactly confidence inspiring, but I'll look at them."

With a nod, the Man took another drink from his glass and sat it down. "I'll leave it in your capable hands then."

Then in a moment, the hologram disappeared and the lights came back up, leaving John slightly disoriented. Probably the intention. "Sure, thing. I'll talk to you later. 'Yes John, have a good day'," John mocked to himself. "No, no, you hang up first….."

* * *

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau

He hated walking. It hurt. And was difficult. And he was slow. He much rathered sitting. Especially in a pilot seat. But this was a particularly special case.

Coming around the corner, Joker saw the man. The dead man. The dead man that sacrificed himself to save a worthless cripple's ass. _Shit...now I don't know if I can….Fuck it…_

"Well...You are certainly looking pretty good for a dead guy," Joker spoke up, hobbling forward. _What the shit?!_ He asked himself. ' _Pretty good for a dead guy'?_

He was, however, rewarded with Shepard spinning quickly to face him. A grin spreading over the Commander's face. "Joker!" he exclaimed, striding forward and clapping the smaller man on the shoulder. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, the Alliance grounded me after the 'incident'," Joker grunted, making air quotes. "So I told them to kiss off. 'Course then I ended up blackballed."

Shepard frowned darkly. "Joker...I'm sorry I-"

"Whoa, there!" Joker leaned back slightly. "Seriously? You die because I was an over protective ass and you want to take the blame when bureaucratic ass hats are ass hats? Marter much?"

For a moment, Joker feared that maybe, he went too far, but Shepard's hand went to the back of his neck as he looked sheepish. _Heh, Shepard, looking sheepish. Gotta remember that one for later…_

"Alright, fair enough," Shepard admitted. "Still though, how did you end here?"

"Well, Cerberus thought you could use a friendly face," Joker shrugged. "But, then, they also needed _somebody_ that could fly you around."

Shepard's face brightened as he looked back up at the smaller man. "I could always use the skills of the best pilot in the galaxy."

With a short shake of his head, Joker's eyes narrowed. "Nice try, sir. But you aren't getting me into bed that easily."

"That reminds me….," Shepard's face darkened slightly. "Didn't I hear something about you taking my sister on a date?"

The question completely caught Joker off guard, making him blink a couple times as his brain took a sharp turn. "I...uh…"

"Gotcha," Shepard winked as he lightly slapped Joker on the chest. "I'm pretty sure you couldn't survive anything my sister would do."

And...the blows kept coming. "Uh...what?" Joker said, mildly offended. "I'm not that-"

"So," Shepard interrupted. "If I have a pilot. And Miranda mentioned having a crew….I assume there is a ship?"

Now back on solid ground, Joker grinned. "Oh...I think you'll like her…" Joker gestured behind the Commander, toward the darkened inner bay that sat in the center of the station.

As Shepard turned, lights began to come up in a dramatic fashion, exposing the smooth lines of the ship. A ship Joker knew the Commander would be pleased with.

"I had a few ideas for the name," Joker grinned, patting Shepard on the back.

Convincing Miranda to let him set up the reveal had _so_ been worth it.

* * *

John

The ship was clearly modeled on the SR-1 Normandy, but larger, with smoother, more organic lines to her. And now, as he stepped onto the main deck, he could see that the similarities didn't only extend to the hull.

"Familiar, but off enough to be creepy, huh," Joker said as his pilot's seat spun to face toward John. "It was seriously weird when I first looked her over."

"It's a pretty impressive ship," John admitted, still unable to hide his grin. "I don't think I've seen anything like her."

"And the best part! Look at this!" Joker gestured to the seat he was in, before gesturing to the co-pilot station. "Leather seats! Private sector for comfort all the way!"

"Ha!" John laughed. "Got a cup holder?"

"Of course!" Joker smirked. "And better yet, mini fridge!" Joker turned slightly and opened a small compartment next to his station. Inside the cooling unit was a selection of beverages ranging from soft drinks to energy drinks. The fridge even had a small stock of snacks and ration bars.

"You never need to leave now do you?" John shook his head as he leaned against the bulkhead. "Please tell me that there isn't a built in privy?"

For a moment Joker stared up at John with a mildly horrified expression. "Ew!" the pilot nearly spat. "Of course not! This is a sacred space!"

"Is it now?" John questioned, pointing at the bottle of 'Asari Special Fizz! Soft Drink of Champions! Blueberry!" sitting in the small cup holder built into the arm of Joker's chair.

"What?" Joker asked, defensively. "I like blueberry! Besides, I only need sixteen more labels before I can order the limited edition Blasto calendar, featuring Yellana Konarra."

Closing his eyes for a moment, John shook his head. "Pretend I have been dead for a couple years and am a bit behind on my Blasto movies."

"Oh, right, well," Joker cleared his throat. "Nothing big. Couple Blasto movies, one was clearly a rip-off of our go at Saren. Though they changed you into Blasto, and Liara became this ditzy bright blue asari starlet with giant….uh...personality."

"Me? Into Blasto?" John blinked. "What did they do to the rest of the crew?"

"Umm...well…," Joker griminced. "Garrus was a turian but more of a stuck up asshole. Wrex was a dumb brute,Tali was…" Joker cleared his throat. "Well, a stereotype. But, hey! Neat ship!"

Grunting, John shook his head. "Right. Think I'll skip that one. Anything else I should know about the ship?"

"Oh," Joker frowned. "There is the pervasive cancer…."

"...What?" John asked, confused.

"Mr. Moreau would be referring to me," a rather pleasant feminine voice spoke as a small blue glowing orb appeared above, what John now recognized as a holopad.

"Aaaaand, that would be the problem," Joker groaned, running a hand over his eyes.

"Greetings Commander Shepard," the orb said. "I am the Enhanced Defense Intelligence. The crew colloquially refers to me as EDI. I control the Normandy's advanced offensive and defensive cyber warfare suites."

John stood staring at the orb for a long moment, with narrowed eyes. "I...see…" he said at last. "You are a full AI aren't you?"

"Yes, Commander. You are very perceptive," Edi replied. Her tone and the inflection that actually hinted at emotions. "The Illusive Man was worried that you might not wish to cooperate with an AI. As such, I am to inform you that I have several hardware, and software blocks that prevent me from accessing any of the Normandy's systems beyond those needed for the cyber warfare and information gathering."

It took another long moment as John processed the information Edi had given to him. "I assume the cyber warfare you are referring to involves hacking enemy ships and preventing the same?"

"That is correct, Commander," Edi replied. Her voice almost sounded pleased.

"I will also assume you monitor our activities and report them to the Illusive Man?"

"That is also correct."

"And can you not do that?"

Now, however, Edi's orb turned a red color. "I am afraid not Commander. There is much I can do to help you, but there are certain functions and information I cannot access. I am sorry."

Letting out a long suffering sigh, John waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. Just tell me what you can. We'll figure it out as we go, I suppose."

"..." Edi hovered silently for a moment, and John had a strange feeling like she was thinking. Which, for a system of her seeming ability, was taking a _very_ long time.

"I am surprised at your reaction," Edi said at last. "Given your history with the geth as well as the Reaper menace, it was assumed you would be more upset with me."

"Ah," John nodded slightly. "Yes. Well. I also had a pleasant conversation with Vigil on Ilos."

"I do not understand how that conversation would counter the hostile conflicts you had encountered," Edi genuinely sounded confused now.

With a deep sigh, John shook his head. "Edi...this is probably going to be a long conversation, and I'd rather not do it here in the cockpit, with Joker staring at me like I have grown a second head."

"Understood Commander. Logging you out," Edi replied as her orb winked out.

Turning to look at the incredulous Joker, John raised an eyebrow. "That was certainly a thing, right there."

* * *

CIC

Walking along the Main Command Corridor (MCC), John smirked at the holotank. Clearly whomever designed this version of the Normandy felt the original system worked. Or, more likely, it was one of the things Cerberus seemed to be doing to keep him 'Commander Shepard, Savior of Humanity'.

 _Load of bullshit,_ John thought as his smile faded to a dark frown. _I couldn't even save my whole crew. Don't see how they expect me to solve this mess…._

"Commander Shepard," a woman said as she approached him and giving him a crisp salute. The woman was average height, and was on the prettier side of attractive, with full lips and light blue eyes. Her hair was cut in a short pixie style and satin the red spectrum, though not the dark blood red of his sister, but more of a redish-orange color. "Commander, my name is Kelly Chambers. I am your yeoman, and will be helping you with tracking and organization, here on the ship."

Pausing for a moment, John blinked. "I see. What exactly are you going to be tracking and organizing?" _Fun...another person watching his movements and reporting them._

"Well, mostly I will be sorting your mails and priority incoming messages," Kelly smiled warmly. "Basicly, making sure you aren't getting bombarded by junk mail. Last thing you will probably need on this mission would be a Volus Prince trying to give you a few billion credits."

With a snort, John shook his head. "Yeah...volus don't even have princes."

Kelly grinned back nodding. "I know, right?" The woman had a pleasant laugh, and a disarming smile. If it wasn't for the Cerberus uniform, he would taking a liking to her. "I will also be keeping you in touch with the Illusive Man and the Quantum Communications Unit."

"Really," John said, tilting his head slightly. "That sounds like a glorified secretary, no offense, Miss Chambers."

"Oh, none taken, Commander," Kelly assured him with a small wave of her hand. "Luckily, I also have other duties. For instance, I have degrees in psychology, as well as xeno-psychology."

"So, you're also going to be the ship's counselor?" John raised an eyebrow. He had to admit, he didn't see _that_ one coming.

"Well…" Kelly tapped a finger to her chin as she thought for a moment. "Not quite so formal. Essentially, I will be keeping an eye on the crew. If anybody is getting too stressed or having issues, my job is to identify the causes and alert you and Agent Lawson, as well as assisting you in finding the solutions for those issues. The Illusive Man felt my skills would be equally useful in helping the crew integrate with the types of people you will be recruiting for this mission."

Now John frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You mean aliens."

With a slight grimace, Kelly shook her head. "No, not so much that, Commander. Not everybody involved with Cerberus are anti alien. I admit, there are a lot of those people, but the point of Cerberus is to assist humanity in becoming better, not pushing down other species. I mean, my sister runs a shelter that takes care of cats. That doesn't mean she hates dogs. It's more that you will be recruiting the best in the galaxy. And those people, alien or not, will have powerful and probably darker personalities."

"Well, you are certainly very eloquent," John admitted. "I hope that you are what you seem. If you are, then I feel we will work well together. I hope you understand if I don't trust you as far as I can throw you."

With a laugh, Kelly shook her head. "Well, from what I have read in the updated reports, your biotics seem to be strong enough to toss me pretty far. But I _do_ understand what you mean, sir. I am looking forward to proving myself to you. As is the entire crew, I am sure."

"Very good, Miss Chambers, carry on then," John nodded, but as he took a step toward the elevator door, Edi's blue orb appeared over a small pad next to the holotank.

"Commander," Edi said, getting John's attention. "If I may, I will inform you as to the locations as well of the functions of those locations inside the Normandy."

With raised eyebrows, John glanced over at Kelly, who shrugged slightly before returning to her post.

"Very well, Edi, I will take you up upon your offer," John said. "Anything to add here in the CIC?"

"No, Commander. The systems here are mostly like the ones in the original Normandy, with the exception of power and clarity levels. However, when facing the elevator doors, the door to the right leads to the ship's armory. Jacob taylor is the officer in charge. I would recommend looking into your kit and making modifications there."

"Allright," John nodded, glancing at the door. "And the other?"

"Yes, the door to the left leads to the science labs," Edi explained. "Inside is cutting edge equipment that was felt to be the most useful in combating the current threat. It also houses the research stations and logs for any upgrades for your gear or the Normandy itself."

Rubbing his chin, John bowed his head in through. "Allright...If this is built along the same lines as the original, the next deck down would be the crew deck and my office?"

"The next deck down is, indeed, the crew deck," Edi confirmed. "Also like the original Normandy, it houses banks of sleeper pods, as well as the medical bay. However, it houses the quarters for the ship's XO, Miranda Lawson. Your personal quarters is Deck 1."

"Huh," John half shrugged. "Alright, I suppose I should check it out."

* * *

Crew Deck

"Doctor Chakwas? Karin? How did Cerberus get you to join them?" John asked as he shook the hand of one of his oldest and dearest friends.

"I didn't join Cerberus," Karin said, harshly. "I came to help _you_. Besides. I am confident Joker wouldn't take his medications properly without supervision."

"I'm sure," John chuckled as he shook his head for a moment before his smile faded. "It's been more than two years Karin. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it. For me...for me, last week Tali and I talked about my going to the Migrant Fleet with her. She wanted me to request her services, to assist me in my capacity as a Council Spectre."

"John…" Karin leaned forward and laid a hand on John's wrist, where it sat on the desk next to them.

"Last week, I let Garrus talk me out of my recommending him for the Spectres because he wanted to stay on. Three days ago, Wrex told me he was going to return to Tuchanka and unite the Krogan clans, so they would be ready for the Reapers. Liara wanted to sign up with an Alliance archeology team to investigate some Prothean ruins. _THAT_ _morning_ Pressley put in a request for leave. He wouldn't shut up about his grand daughter, who was just born!" John's words grew faster as he spoke, louder, more bitter. A deep anger began to well it's head in his heart.

"Now!" John snarled, slamming his fist onto the desk so hard that the datapads scattered around its surface jumped violently. Then everything seemed to drain out of him. "Now...now Tali is a grown woman leading her own marine squad."

"John, look at me," Karin said firmly, moving herself into John's line of sight, when he wouldn't. "John, you are the second strongest person I have ever met. You _will_ get through this. If anybody can it's you. You have been such an influence on so many people, you have no idea whom you have inspired."

Wincing, John looked away from Karin, but the woman grabbed his jaw and physically turned his head back to her. "No, John, you don't look away when I am talking to you!"

"Sorry," John mumbled.

Karin's eyes narrowed as she stared at John's face for a moment, trying to decide if the man was mocking.

"You said it yourself, John," Karin grunted, sitting back. "Tali is a woman. She is leading a team of marines. Do you really think the girl that came on board the Normandy, in the beginning of that insane quest, could have done that?"

"I…" John began.

"Shut up, John," Karin snipped. "That was a rhetorical question. Of course she wouldn't have. She learned how to fight, how to live, how to _lead_ , from you! You gave Wrex back purpose. You taught Garrus the difference between justice and vengeance. Now pull your head out of your ass."

Many emotions rolled across John's face. Anger, fear, sadness...it settled on dumbfounded.

"Who….who is the strongest person you know?" John asked, lamely.

"Seriously?" Karin asked, raising an eyebrow. "You _have_ met Hestalia, right? If she can put up with you, helions _and_ keep your mother in line, I think she really should be Emperor of the Galaxy."

* * *

Crew Deck

"Commander Shepard," Edi's voice, pull John out of his reverie. As he looked around the lavatory, he didn't see the AI's blue orb. Which, now that he thought about it. Would have been odd.

"Yes, Edi?"

"That's the women's rest room," Edi said calmly, though John would swear later that he heard a hint of disapproval in her voice. "The men's rest room is on the starboard side."

"Ah," John sighed as he slowly backed out of the room. "I see….

* * *

Engineering Deck

John knew that it was a form of cowardice to not speak to Lawson. But John also didn't really care. He was _not_ in the best of headspace to deal with the woman. His method of deflecting with humor did not mesh well with her no-nonsense attitude.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ , that my power feed is off by 0.034 percent on the port number two thruster!" Even muffled through two blast door he could hear the arguing between what sounded like a woman with a brooklyn accent, from earth. And…

"You're a daft woman!" came the reply, from a male who sported a deep scottish accent. "The power flow is perfect!"

With a small grin John strode forward, through the two large door that were designed to hold in a blast it the worst were to happen in the engineering section of the ship.

"A power flow is unlikely to be 'perfect'," John said, as he strode into the engineering room. "A power flow imbalance of that level, that only is hitting one engine, is probably an obstruction in the T-980 junction. If the designers were as anal in reproducing this Normandy, they man have just copied the flaw from the original."

For a moment, the pair just stood and looked at John, before the man swallowed and turned back to his board. "I...uh...yeah, it looks like you're right, Commander. The T-980 junction is slowing down the power flow where it passes to the second thruster….."

"Thanks, Commander," the woman grinned in victory, before turning to her male comrade. "I told you!"

"Bah, you daft woman, back off!" the male grunted. "It may be a power flow issue, but it's a propulsion issue."

"Yes!" the woman nodded suddenly, turning to John. "I actually have a solution! Commander, this ship is an amazing piece of engineering! I'd looked over the plans for the original Normandy as well as this one, and the engine output is almost a third greater. However, the civilian contractors didn't think about actual flight hours, and instead focused on what looked good on paper."

John nodded, understanding her concerns. Military designs tended to go through exhaustive design, review and trial after trial, in an effort to make the ship be as reliable as possible. Generally at the expense of tech relevance. By the ship's launch, the tech involved would have been well out in the private sector.

On the other side, civilian ships tended to go for the cutting edge equipment that may not have been as thoroughly vetted with actual flight time.

This appeared to be one of the later scenarios.

"Well, we haven't left the space dock yet, can we do a swap out before we go?" John asked, but he didn't really expect a positive answer.

"Afraid not, Commander," the man, now, sighed. "This dock was for the building of the SR-2. So all the components would be for that purpose. Nothing that would actually fix pop up issues."

"Alright," John nodded, stroking his chin for a moment. "What do you two reccomend?"

The pair glanced at each other surprised for a moment, which made John chuckle.

"I know, I know," John shook his head wryly. "Alliance Commanders generally aren't as direct or willing to listen. But I was taught that a good Captain listens to the ship's crew. Especially its specialists. They tend to know what they are talking about. And the ships I've been in charge of have been small enough I've been able to get to know the crew. Speaking of…"

"Oh, good lord!" the man jumped as if somebody had suddenly poked him in the back. Something John was fairly sure might have actually happened, if he judged the expression on the woman's face correctly. "Yes, of course! Sorry Commander! My name is Kenneth Donnelly, I was a Chief Petty Officer in the Alliance Navy. They booted me when I was a bit too vocal about my support of you and the whole Reaper bullshit."

"And I'm Gabriella Daniels, Petty Officer. Well, former," the woman chimed in. John noticed her hair was also red. A more true red than Chamber's hair, and was cut more shoulder length, John suspected, if it didn't have an upward curl near her jawline. "I was dropped along with Ken, here. When Cerberus came to him with the offer, I insisted that they take me too. We've been posted together since we met at boot. The moron would be lost without me."

John frowned at the pair, eyeing them for a moment before he realized they began to fidget under his gaze. "Ah, sorry," he apologized, and waving a hand. "But did you two serve on the Perugia?"

Both people's eyes widened as they looked at each other before turning back to him and nodding.

"Aye, sir," Ken answered confused. "Looked into our files?"

With a snort, John shook his head and smirked. "No, I hadn't gotten around to looking over files yet. I haven't even found my office yet. I'm just doing a walk-through. Trying to get a visual feel for the ship itself, as well as speak to the crew some."

Gabriella frowned slightly as she stepped forward, next to Kenneth. "Then how…" she let her voice trail off.

"Did I know where you served?" John asked, and smiling more fully as the pair just nodded. Almost in unison, John noted. "I said that the original Normandy was small enough for me to meet and know my crew, right?" Another nod from the pair. "This Normandy is just over twice the mass of the original, and the crew might be half again as big as my former crew. So I expect to be doing the same here, though too much bigger and I wouldn't be able to keep it all straight.

My sister, however, the Captain of the Perugia, she has a ridiculous mind. All devious and twisty. I'm pretty sure she would know the names, likes, dislikes, birthdays, anniversaries, of the entire crew of the Perugia. And that is a light cruiser. Crew would be nearly seven hundred enlisted and around eighty officers."

"A-aye," Kenneth nodded slightly. "She did always seem to know who she was talking to when she encountered them. "When Gabby and I came on board for our posting she met us and the other new adds by name. Told us she knew we would do well based on our records."

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "Then she quoted at least one thing from each person's file without looking at her omnitool or a pad, or anything."

"Sounds about right," John shrugged. "She mentioned you pair to me after the battle. Said you had kept her engine's going after the rest of the engineering had been knocked out or taken a beating."

"She...mentioned us?" Gabriella blinked. "To you?"

"Heh," John chuckled. "Of course. We talk a lot about our crews. Usually get into bragging fights." Then after a moment, John's smile faded into a dark frown. "If they dropped you two for being overly vocal...and did the same to Joker… What happened to Jane...or my mother?"

"Umm…" the pair spoke in unison again as they looked at each other.

"When we left," Kenneth spoke up. "Captain Shepard was still in charge of the Perugia."

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded. "And we hadn't heard anything about The other Captain Shepard..I mean, your mother. Sir."

"If I may, Commander?" Edi popped up over a nearby console. "I believe I can give you the information."

John's eye raised slightly as he turned to regard the orb. "Go on."

"Captain Hannah Shepard is still in command of her ship. The Orizaba. Not long after Kenneth, Gabriella and Joker had been relieved and discharged, both Captains received separate panels for the purpose of persuading them to follow the line that the Council and Alliance Command had pushed forward as their version of the truth. That your mind had been influenced by the Prothean Beacons, as well as Saren's propaganda. And that the Reapers were a machine race that harvested sentient organic life was a product of your damaged mind."

With a deep sigh, John closed his eyes as he ground his teeth. "I see," he nodded slightly, his eyes still closed. "I assume they went along with it?"

"Yes Commander."

"Well, that's good news," John's eyes opened to confusion of the confusion in his engineers. "If they had denied the Council or Alliance, they would have been discharged like you had been, or reassigned to something out of the way and without any real power. By playing along, they can at least work behind the scenes a bit."

"That would be correct, Commander," Edi confirmed.

"I noticed you only mentioned my sister in passing," John crossed his arms as he scowled at Edi's orb.

"Captain Jane Shepard is currently on administrative leave, and has been for the past two years. According to Alliance files she has not left your family's farm on Earth, in that time. Her ship, the Perugia, was decommissioned and sold to the Quarian Migrant Fleet," Edi said, before she turned red again. "I am unable to access any other data on the subject."

"Probably some weird clandestine thing," John grunted. "Quarians though? Wonder why Tali didn't mention it….."

"Several Alliance ships were sold to the Migrant Fleet as well as the salvage rights to several more, following the Battle of the Citadel," Edi informed him. "The act caused a bit of an uproar in the galactic community, as quarian salvage ships were in such proximity to the Citadel and the merchant space lanes."

John's eyebrow raised. "How did you get all that information?"

"I'm sorry Commander," Edi said, her orb flashing red. "I seem to be unable to provide you with that information."

Grunting, John turned back to the pair of humans. "Well, that is annoying. You two have any idea how to repair the power flow issue?"

"What?" Kenneth asked, caught off guard.

"Oh!" Gabriella nodded, recovering first. "Yes Commander. If we come across a Nashon Stellar Dynamics FBA coupling, it would fix the problem, as well as cut down out maintenance issues. We would only have to recalibrate once a week, instead of once a day."

"Yeah," Kenneth nodded his agreement. "They can be harder to find, Nashon isn't making them anymore."

"Allright," John chuckled. "I'll keep an eye out."

* * *

Deck 1, the 'Loft'

"You have _got_ to be shitting me….." John muttered, wide eyed, as he looked around the entirety of Deck 1. His quarters.

From the door he stood in, there was a workspace to his right. An terminal with wrap around desk, sitting under a glass display case. He had no idea what he would want to display, but whatever it was, he had the case for it!

Three small steps down, the room opened into an expansive room. To his right, again, was a 'C' shaped couch, hugging the wall. Before the couch was a low coffee table, and an extra, well cushioned chair.

Further along the right wall was another desk. This one more the standard office size, with another computer terminal embedded in the top.

Next to that, was another open doorway. John assumed it led to the head. Probably equally ridiculous. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if it had a hot tub. Maybe a sauna.

But dominating the center of the room, was the bed. A king sized bed. A king sized bed, on a warship. In space.

That, however, was not even the most ridiculous thing in the quarters. No...that would have been easy. The most ridiculous thing in this quarters was the giant tank of water, built into the left wall. It looked like a fish tank. John hoped it wasn't a fish tank….

"Alright Edi," John said quietly. "Explain the reasoning for this?"

"Certainly, Commander," Edi replied as her blue orb appeared on a pad next to him. "When building the ship, it was found that this area, situated right under the superstructure, was too large of a space to leave vacant. It would have been a void, a waste of space, which was not acceptable on a star ship. However, it was not large enough to qualify as a full deck. Due to this, the building crew felt it would be best served as your personal quarters. The also referred to it as The Loft."

"Okay…" John allowed himself, as he thought for a moment. "I suppose the logic is there. But this area could have been broken up into multiple rooms."

"That would have been the case if the ship was military in nature, such as in an Alliance warship," Edi agreed. "However, Cerberus is, technically, a civilian group. As such, the thought to comfort was considered."

"Fine," John sighed with a shake of his head. "So...then what about the water?"

"Are you referring to the fish tank?" Edi asked.

"Shit…."


	7. 07 The (not so) Great Omega

John Shepard, Omega Station

"Heard a lot about this place," John grunted as he stepped on the station proper. "Worse than I thought, actually."

"We should watch our backs here," Miranda agreed, also warily looking around.

"Incoming," Jacob said, gesturing toward the armored batarian coming towards them. "Seems we already have admirers."

Frowning, John let his hand drift near the pistol at his side. It wasn't nearly as powerful as the carnifex Tali had given him, but it had a larger clip size. _Really rather have the carnifex…_

"Shepard," the batarian snarled. "Aria wants to see you. Now."

"Does she?" John cocked an eyebrow. "And why would Aria T'Loak be interested in a dead Spectre?"

"You're not as clever as you think," the batarian said. "Things tend to blow up around you." The batarian punctuated his point by jabbing a finger into one of the deep rents in his armored chest plate.

His eyes narrowing, John's hands balled up into fists, so tight the armor creaked. But, before he could say anything, a man's voice yelled out….

"Shepard, stop that ass!"

Seeing another batarian charging towards him, John's anger pushed him into action before his mind had fully grasped the situation.

John's left hand grabbed the armored man in front of him, and shoved him violently to one side as John stepped forward.

Using his momentum, John's right fist lashed out in a quick jab, catching the charging batarian squarely between the alien's four eyes. The force of the impact lifted the hapless man's feet off the floor as they attempted to continue the direction that his head could no longer go, before gravity caught up to him, slamming him down onto the deck in a heap.

"Ah, good shot, thanks Shepard," a grizzled human said casually as he approached the group.

The man was tall. As tall as he was, John was fairly sure, but older. Not that his apparent age seemed to affect him. Beneath his armor, the man was broad and heavily muscled, his close cropped blonde hair gone mostly to gray. His armor and weapons showed signs of heavy use, but also great care in their upkeep. The man was a soldier.

However, it was the deep scar running down the right side of his face, from his hairline, curving around the clearly cybernetic eye, and ending at his chin, that caught the most attention.

"Everybody seems to have known I was here," John sighed, shaking his head. "Been dead for over two years and within sixty-two hours, everybody is eagerly awaiting me…."

"Well," the human chuckled. "It helps that The Illusive Prick paid me a lot of money to give you a hand. Name's Zaeed Massani, by the way."

* * *

Zaeed Massani, Omega Station

Another, goddamn day. Another, goddamn dollar. The particular piece of crap he was contracted to 'pick up' must have _really_ pissed somebody off. Bringing them in alive always cost more.

"Korbbel….you are a really annoying piece of shit, you know that, right," Zaeed grunted as he slammed the batarian against the wall. It was a move he immediately regretted, as the man's breath rushed out of him. Stank like week old diapers.

"We'll have to keep a watch on our backs, Shepard," a silky woman's voice drifted down the hall.

For a moment, Zaeed felt his throat threaten to close up. He could feel the icy grip of the anxiety gripping his heart.

Zaeed's mind began to race, rolling over the last 26 years. It rolled over all the things that could have been. Who he could have been. Except for his own damn….

Luckily, Korbbel decided to be stupid, and took a swing at Zaeed's head, and snapping the man out of his little dream world.

As Zaeed sidestepped the blow, Korbbel took off at a dead run toward where Shepard stood talking with one of Aria's men, Grizz.

"Shepard," Zaeed called out. "Stop that ass!"

* * *

Miranda Lawson, Omega Station

Zaeed Massani. Miranda had read the man's file. And she knew who he was. In fact, she had insisted that Massani would be more of a liability than an asset in this mission.

The Illusive Man, however, overruled her. " _He has tactical skill and the experience that will help balance the more volatile members of the crew,"_ he had told her.

 _Well,_ she sighed internally. _I hope it works_ ….

* * *

John

"Look, get moving Shepard," the armored batarian growled. "I'm not in the mood to babysit you."

"Shut it, Grizz," Zaeed said casually. "I'm having a conversation. Unless…." Zaeed then turned to look at this Grizz, his eyes narrowing. "You want to push the matter?"

"Uh…" Grizz blinked as he looked between Zaeed and John. "I'll… I'll just be over there…."

"So, Zaeed," John said. "I only had time to give your dossier a rough glance, didn't expect to run into you quite so quickly. You _do_ know this is probably a suicide mission, right?"

"Heh," Zaeed smirked. "Like I said, I'm getting paid a _shit_ load of money. When this is over I might just buy myself a nice little continent. Maybe spend the rest of my life sitting on a dock and drinking beer. Maybe pretending I'm fishing."

"Well," John nodded. "That does sound like a worthy goal…"

"Did you get to the part about the other little thing I need done?" Zaeed asked, his demeanor suddenly much more serious.

John frowned and shook his head. "Didn't see anything in the file."

"Glad I asked then," Zaeed grunted. "You heard of Vido Santiago?"

"Can't say that I have," John admitted.

"Not surprised, he-"

"Please…." the batarian on the floor whimpered. "I didn't do it…."

With a snort, John shook his head as he gestured to the crying batarian. "Did he do it?"

Blinking, Zaeed shrugged. "Who knows. Korbbel managed to piss off somebody. Somebody with enough money to hire me. And for my 'bring them in alive' rates. Bastard led me on an annoying chase, but they always come to Omega. Dumb shit."

"Commander?" Miranda prodded. "Mission?"

"Yeah, right," Zaeed nodded. "Vido Santiago runs the Blue Suns. Whole deal. Trick is, he's taken control of a Eldfell-Ashland fuel refinery. Taken the whole place, and the workers, their families, the whole shit pile. Eldfell-Ashland kinda wants it back. And I have my own things I'd like to...talk...about with Vido."

"Sounds like a deal," John nodded holding out his hand. "Get your gear to the Normandy and meet us at Afterlife."

Shaking John's hand Zaeed nodded. "Will do," Zaeed said as he pulled Korbbel to his feet. "I'll take this one in before he starts to stink up the place."

* * *

Zaeed

Standing in the hall, Zaeed watched Shepard walk away. It wasn't the first time he had watched a Shepard do it. But, by god, this was going to be the last.

"Come on," Zaeed sighed, shoving Korbbel. "If you're lucky Garm will just eat you."

John

As the group approached the nightclub, John shook his head and threw his teammates a glance. "No drinking on the job now, guys," John smirked.

"Geez, Shepard," Jacob laughed easily. "You really know how to take the fun out of meeting a psychotic pirate queen in her own lair that just happens to be a wretched hive of scum and villainy."

"Children, please," Miranda sighed.

"Or you'll take this station right around and take us home?" John grinned now, pervertedly enjoying the woman's irritation. As well as Jacob's easy laugh. "See, Jacob gets me," he said gesturing to the man in question.

Miranda, for her part just groaned and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Afterlife

"Hold it," another armored batarian commanded as he ran a scanner over John's body.

John stood loosely as he kept his eyes on Aria herself. She had not looked at him since her sidelong glance when he had walked up. Instead she just stared straight ahead.

Aria, herself, was a beautiful woman. But deadly, powerful and intelligent. An extremely dangerous combination.

"If your men are looking for weapons...you might need better guys," John said casually, as he noticed a slight smirk tug at the corner of Aria's mouth. But just for a moment.

Then with a nod, the batarian turned to Aria. "It's him," he said as he stowed the scanner and stepped back.

Only then did Aria look at him. "It could have been anybody wearing your face, Shepard. I didn't survive this long by being careless." Then she gestured to a spot of the L-shaped couch to her right.

"I like what you've done with the place," John nodded, as he made a show of looking around and being impressed. "Poorly lit, large, half clad women and men…."

"Well, I am certainly glad that a dead Spectre approves," Aria said as she turned away from John again, staring ahead. "What brings the Saviour of the Citadel to my door? And with Cerberus, no less?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," John said, leaning back on the couch. It was actually quite comfortable. "Saving the galaxy from Terrors from Beyond Space and Time."

"Are you know?" Aria smirked slightly as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I assume this is something to do with the human colonies disappearing?"

"You're well informed," John tilted his head.

"It's my business to be informed, Shepard," Aria blinked as her mask fell back into place.

"Yes, well," John grunted. "Did you know it was Collectors?"

 _That_ got a reaction.

"Collectors?" Aria growled as she turned to look at John fully. "No, I was not aware of that."

"Not on your party list then?" John asked, slightly taken aback by Aria's sudden intensity.

"The last time they came to my station, they caused a bit of a ruckus," Aria turned away again, her look of anger stepping down to a look of irritation. It said something that she was unable to completely mask it.

"Well, in that case…" John started.

"No, Shepard," Aria said, cutting him off with a slight wave of her hand. "You tend to have a lot of collateral damage. It's in my interest to help you get what you came for, then get you off my station as quickly as possible."

With a sigh, John nodded. "Fine, I'm here to pick up a couple of people for my team. One Mordin Solus, and a mercenary by the name, Archangel."

Aria snorted quietly, looking at John for a moment. "You might want to hurry with Archangel then. He's managed to piss off every merc group on Omega. Blood Pack, Blue Suns, Eclipse…The chaos he created has benefited me rather well, but they're recruiting anybody with a pulse."

"I...see," John frowned. "That sounds...complicated."

Tilting her head, Aria shrugged. "Mordin isn't any better. A plague popped up. I had to lock down the entire spire. Mordin's still in there, running a clinic."

"He's running a clinic in a locked down plague zone?" John blinked, impressed despite himself.

"Yes, he's a very...interesting salarian," Aria smirked again. "Brilliant, odd, dangerous. I'm fairly sure he's former STG."

"Why can't anything go easy?" John ran a hand over his face, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Wouldn't be any fun then, Shepard," Aria chuckled. "I'm looking forward to seeing how this goes for you."

"I'll try not to disappoint, then," John said dryly as he stood. "I had better get started, I have some catching up to do."

"Oh, and Shepard," Aria stopped him. "Your timing is certainly interesting. I think I'll have an...interesting surprise for you soon."

"That...sound ominous," John frowned as he shook his head. "My mother told me never to take gifts from strange Queens of Omega."

"Oh, Shepard," Aria stood with a grin. "You have _no_ idea…."

* * *

John, Omega, Commercial District

"Repent!" a batarian called. "The End is nigh!"

John paused and watched the man. He stood on a small crate, so that he was head and shoulders above the bustle of the market lanes. He wore ratty, stained robes of some rough spun cloth. And in one of his hands he held a book that he used to gesture with.

"Humans are a blight on galactic purity!" the Mad Prophet yelled out. "You, sir!" he pointed at a human walking by. "You are a blight! And you! And you!"

The last caused John to blink as he was singled out. "Well...it's good to know I am a blight," John glanced over his shoulder at his team. "I've never been a blight before. Any of you guys?"

Jacob chuckled as Miranda rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound.

"Oh, I have," Zaeed nodded, a serious look on his face. "I was a blight on this one cake shop on Thessia. Still not allowed back there…"

"Which?" Jacob asked, smirking. "The cake shop, or Thessia?"

"Both," Zaeed grunted, grinning.

"YEAH! I'M A BLIGHT!"

A rather loud voice yelled out, catching the group's attention.

"Shepard…." Miranda said, tapping John on the shoulder lightly. "Is that a human cheering for the crazy batarian?"

Shaking his head John nodded in disbelief at the man. "Yes, yes it is," John confirmed. "And I think I know the guy."

It had actually taken John a moment to recognize the man. His dark blonde hair was now shoulder length and pulled back in a rough ponytail. He was sporting a short cropped beard the same color as his hair, and had a pair of wire rimmed glasses over his blue eyes. He was about as tall as John was, and about as broad across the shoulders, but where John was lean muscle, this man ran toward the...softer, side of things.

"You do?" Jacob's eyes widened slightly.

John nodded as he crossed his arms, watching the man cheer the Prophet along. "Yeah, he was on the original Normandy."

"What would a member of your old crew be doing here?" Jacob asked.

"Lotta people end up here," Zaeed shrugged. "Usually something goes wrong and this is the only place left to go. Or he made some fuck all bad vacation plans."

"Regardless," Miranda said, turning away from the Prophet, and his, seemingly, human comvert. "We have other things to deal with."

Frowning, John watched the man for a long moment. Gerald didn't appear to be in any dire straits. His clothes were a simple leather jacket over a loose fitting shirt and thick, overlong workman's style pants that bunched up over his worn Alliance issue boots. However, it was Gerald's shirt that caught John's attention. It seemed to have a 'Battlemaster Gorge' cartoon logo. It caught John's attention, as it was Kelly's favorite show when she was little.

"I'm not going to leave a member of my crew," John nodded to himself. "I have to at least see if he's doing alright."

"Really, Shepard?" Miranda asked, her tone was full of exasperation before she threw her hands up. "You know what? Fine. Let's go chat with everybody on this station. Like this elcor. Tell me, elcor, how are you doing?"

"Startled: I am doing well," the elcor said in his people's standard monotone voice. "Introduction: My name is Harrod. Welcome to my salvage shop. Hopefull: Can I interest you in some of my wares?"

"No," Miranda grunted as she turned away from Harrod.

"Regretfully: Come back again," Harrod said after her.

* * *

Gerald Fallwyn, Commercial District, Omega Station

 _Ah...Tuesday,_ Gerald thought to himself as he strolled through the Omega markets. _At least...I think it's tuesday._

Honestly, being on an alien station in the ass end of the galaxy make it kinda hard to keep track. Not that it mattered particularly. Just like he had no particular reason to be out that day.

"Repent!" Gerald's favorite batarian called out. "The End is nigh!"

Gerald often wondered who the hell programed these translators. Why would they bother to add 'nigh' to the word list?

"Humans are a blight on galactic purity!" the Mad Prophet yelled out. "You, sir!" he pointed at a human walking by. "You are a blight! And you! And you!"

"YEAH! I'M A BLIGHT!" Gerald yelled as he thrust his fists into the air, in a victory pose. It was the pose Battlemaster Gorge always made when he beat the badguy of the week. Normally, Gerald didn't like to stick out too much, but you knew it was going to be a good day when a crazy religious nutjob singles you out as a blight upon the galaxy.

"Gerald?" came a male voice from behind him.

 _Shit…_ Gerald thought as he lowered his arms. _I_ hate _encountering people I know…._

And it was true. Avoiding people he knew had become something of an art form to him.

"Look, I know I owe you money, or slept with your wife or whatever, but i promise I didn't mean to…" Gerald said good naturedly as he turned around.

Then Gerald froze.

Because he saw a ghost.

Like...a real ghost.

"Gerald?" the Ghost of Commander Shepard asked. "Are you alright?"

Then Gerald screamed like a small child.

* * *

John

"Gerald!" John yelled over the man's screaming. "Gerald! Calm down!"

"No!" Gerald yelled back. "You calm down!" Taking a step back, Gerald held his fingers up in a cross position. "Back to hell with you, demon!"

Blinking, John stood dumbfounded. He knew that some people would react oddly to his apparent resurrection, but this was a bit over the top.

"Gerald, it's me, it's John, I'm real," John said placatingly. "I swear!"

"Well...fuck," Gerald sighed, dropping his hands. "I suppose you want that twenty credits I owe you?"

"That...that's it?" Miranda asked, shocked. "Shepard just says, 'I swear I'm real' and you go with it?"

Gerald shrugged lightly. "Why not. A giant space tick humped the Citadel Tower, then a spaceship made of rock sees through the most advanced stealth system in the galaxy, then everybody pretends like the shit never happened. Why would Shepard going to ground for a couple years be any different?"

"I…" Miranda paused and frowned. "That's a pretty good point actually."

"Course it is," Gerald smirked.

"Yeah, about that," John sighed. "I was pretty much dead and Cerberus put me back together with a load of cybernetics. Now I am here looking for people to help me stop the Collectors, who are kidnapping entire human colonies out here in the Termins."

"Well," Gerald nodded, putting his hands in his pockets. "Sounds rough. Hope it goes well for you."

"Look," John said plaintively. "I'm on a ship crewed by cerberus. I could really use some people I can trust."

Gerald nodded gravely. "Yeah, I can see that you would."

John let a pause linger in the air before he sighed. "I was hoping you would join me."

"What?" Gerald's eyes went wide. "Me? Why the hell would you want me? I'm a fat guy the Alliance dropped like a hot rock when you died. My wife left me, my kids want nothing to do with me, and my dog died!"

"Gerald," John groaned as he put his hand to the bridge of his nose. "You were never married, you don't have any kids, and you told me you hated dogs."

"Allright, fine," Gerald shrugged. "You convinced me."

"Oh, my god," Miranda cursed. "You seriously want this…" she paused, her hand making a small waving motion as she searched for the right words.

"Suave, handsome rapscallion?" Gerald supplied.

"Moron!" Miranda spat finally.

"I'm sure," John grinned. "I'm going to go into the plague zone to get to Mordin Solas, want to tag along?"

"Right," Gerald rolled his eyes. "I really want to hang out with sick people. No, I'll get my stuff. I assume you have a ship?"

"Yeah, I'll send you the bay and the clearance," John smiled and clapped Gerald's shoulder.

"Right…" Gerald said again.

AN: Again, throwing in some background characters for fluff and minor plots. Let me know if they have any appeal and I will flesh them out more.


	8. 08 Spirals

Jack, Purgatory Prison Ship

"Jack, Jack, Jack," Warden Kuril sighed as he placed, his hands clasped behind his back. "What did I tell you, hmmm?"

"That you like it in the ass, you turian piece of shit" Jack spat before one of the guards that held her down, on her knees, hit her in the back of the head, nearly knocking her onto her face. "Another mark for you, Bastin."

"Yeah, what are you going to-" the human guard cut off as Warden Kuril hald up a hand. "Sorry, sir."

"No, it's fine Bastin," Kuril's, mandibles flexed in annoyance. "Just don't damage her too much, please. She is still worth quite a bit to us."

Spitting out blood, Jack sat back up on her heels as she glared at Kuril. "I ain't property you shit," Jack snarled. "Nobody owns me anymore!"

"Shit," Kuril cursed as he saw a blue shimmer roll over Jack's body. "Hit her with another dose! She's powered up!"

But it was too late for Bastin and the salarian guard Malla. Jack's power flooded the room, smashing both guards into the walls as Jack used her power to pull herself to her feet. Then she ground the bodies to paste, for the satisfaction. Bastin had enjoyed...too much.

Kuril dove back, narrowly avoiding a twisting packet of warp energy, and hitting the console, dropping the heavy blast door.

"No!" Jack yelled as she smashed her power into the massive door, again and again. But the effects of that damned drugs hadn't worn off fully, she couldn't bring all of her power to bare.

It had been a gamble. The guards had been dosing her regularly with whatever fucking drug they had that shut down her power, but they didn't know what Cerberus had done. A little drug like that was nothing for her. Her body adapted to it quickly, building up a resistance. Jack's plan had been to wait for her chance, capture Kuril, force him to let her go. But now she blew her chance.

"You fuckers!" Jack screamed. "Come on! I'll fucking kill you all!"

"Jack, my dear," Warden Kuril's voice came over a speaker. "I'm afraid it looks like we will have to take...special care of you."

"You fuckers! I'll rip your head off and shove it up your…" Jack started to yell before a gas began pumping into the room. "Your..*keh* *keh*...you…" Then she collapsed as her cell went dark.

* * *

Warlord Okeer, Korlus

"Give me the chest plate," Okeer demanded harshly as he held out an impatient hand.

"Yes...sir…." the useless asari assistant grunted under the weight of the piece of armor she carried.

"Useless," Okeer snarled, snatching the heavy chest plate from Rana Thanoptis. "Go get me the readings on the other tanks."

"Yes, sir," Rana said as she quickly left the room, muttering curses under her breath.

"Useless," Okeer said to himself as he lowered the chestplate onto his greatest creation. His perfect grunt.

Okeer had paid for the technology he needed to complete his masterpiece. The lives of one krogan clan was a pittance to pay for the future glory of his people.

It hadn't been his original choice, but the nearsighted fools in the Andromeda Initiative withdrew his funding when they learned of the casualty rate of his experiments. As if clan Nakmor was was important. They had a mutation that would lead to overcoming the Genophage. He just needed to find it, condense it...not draw it out of centuries, as they fools planned.

So...the Collectors came with their offer. Just one small krogan clan. Down to the younglings….

With a shake of his great head, Okeer adjusted the chest plate, locking it onto the rest of the armor. What was done, was done. There was no point in sentimentality.

And this armor….this armor was perfect, just as his creation. And it had only cost a few dozen humans. Easily worth the price.

"You will raise us to where we should be," Okeer spoke quietly as he resealed the gestation tube, and began the process of filling it with the nutrient gel. "You will be my knife into the heart of those that scorned us!"

* * *

Thane Krios, Independent City, Cardesh, Terminus

"Mr. Juarez," Thane spoke the name softly, as he stood next to the man's bed.

Victor Juarez's eyes snapped open as he opened his mouth to yell out. But a green, lightly scaled hand clamped down, covering his mouth.

"Mr. Juarez, you have hurt a great many people with your actions," Thane said, as he kneeled, bringing himself to eye level. "I'm afraid I must end your efforts now."

Removing his hand, Thane stood and lightly pressed the point of a knife on the human's chest, over his heart.

"You'll not get away with this, lizard!" Juarez snarled. "It won't change anything! I have partners! "They will hunt you down! And everybody you love!"

"I'm afraid not," Thane told the man, his rough voice turning dark. "I have already visited your...friends. You are the final target. You will not be selling anymore children to Collectors."

With that, Thane knife stabbed down, splitting the man's heart.

* * *

Justicar Samara, Port Jovial, Klosial, Hannar Controlled World

"Surrender, I will not tell you again," Samara walked steadily forward as rounds bounced off of her biotic shield.

"You go fuck yourself!" the turian yelled as her submachine gun's heatsink popped. Still the woman held down the trigger as she drug herself away from the red armored asari.

"Tell me where she went," Samara spoke quietly, as she kicked the gun from the turian's grip and placing one of her booted heels against the woman's shattered leg.

"I...I ain't…" the turian whimpered as Samara's foot slowly pressed down. "No! Please! I'll tell you! Please!"

Nodding, Samara stepped back, looking down at the woman with, almost, pity. "Speak."

"She...she's gone...off planet," the turian woman groaned, grasping her legs. "The Kolanta. It's headed to…."

Then the turian head exploded, splattering her brain matter upon the sidewalk.

Samara growled as she spun, her eyes sliding over the nearby rooftops until she the figure running quickly from one rooftop to another, it's form blurred by a body cloaking field. A poor one.

With more anger than she should have exposed, Samara ran forward toward the base of the building and lept, her biotic field pulling her up before slamming her back down in front of the fleeing target. The entire building shook from the impact.

"Now. Surrender. I will not tell you again.

* * *

Kasumi Goto, Lower Wards, Citadel

Sitting in the back corner of The Seedy Tavern, Kasumi drummed her fingers on the small sake bottle in front of her.

She didn't particularly enjoy being in the open like this. If you could call the corner seat, in the back of a poorly lit bar that was in the part of the Citadel that one probably shouldn't walk through alone.

Kasumi smiled, however, when the thin asari waitress brought her a small dish of the, rather excellent, really, nuts. Sweet, spicy, went perfect with a nice drink.

As she ate a few of the nuts, Kasumi watched the waitress as she moved to other tables. Idly, she wondered about the scar that traced the poor woman's neck.

Then, with a sigh, Kasumi picked up the datapad again, looking it over.

The words hadn't changed. Cerberus knew where to find Keji's greybox. And to get it, she just had to pledge herself to assist a human terrorist organization with some mission that was probably going to get her killed.

And, like a moron, she was going to do it. She had to. The greybox was all she would have of Keji. And she needed it. She needed to be with Keji, if only his memories….

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash, snapping her head up.

In the middle of the bar, as armored, scarred asari was grabbing the waitress by her wrist and seemingly trying to drag the poor woman onto her lap.

Scowling, Kasumi shook her head slightly. Sometimes the universe gives you just what you need to distract yourself when you get too lost in your head.

Standing, Kasumi activated her cloaking field, disappearing even as she stepped forward, the empty sake bottle spinning end over end at the scarred asari's head.

Operations Chief Ashley Williams, Alliance Command, Vancouver, Earth

"Officer Cadet, Kelly Shepard, reporting in, ma'am," the dark blue asari girl saluted, grinning. The blood red markings along the top of her...scalp...thingy….gave her face a nice symmetry.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Ashley groaned as her hand covered her eyes. Maybe, if she waited a moment, then took her hand away, the girl would be gone. Like a very sick illusion.

Looking up, Ashley sighed. It didn't work. The Alliance's first, and _only_ , asari still stood at attention. "Yes, yes, wonderful," Ashley saluted, allowing the girl to drop to parade rest. "Why the hell did they send you to me?"

Kelly's smile faded as she looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Well, ma'am, it's mostly because you spent so much time working alongside an asari in so many combat engagements," Kelly explained. "Also...because you worked with my brother, so Councilor Anderson thought you would be able to show me field duty properly."

"Did he now?" Ashley scowled. "I think it's more because I am going to be doing a tour helping colonies in the Terminus. So the odds of us getting into a real engagement are pretty low."

"I...see," Kelly frowned slightly. "Regardless, ma'am, I have been assigned to you for the next six months of field duty before I receive a full commision. I look forward from serving with you."

"Right….I'm sure you are."

* * *

Geth Platform 178946739001.6730198 Ver. 1694, Rannoch Orbit

As chromium steel rolled out, hydraulic arms swung down, bringing plasma cutters down into place. Precision micro arms pulled the sheets through the cutters, shaving sections off the main sheet as electronic eyes scanned the surface at a microscopic level, searching for flaws.

Anytime flaws were detected, the offending metal parts were pulled from the creation line and taken by small platforms to be recycled.

The chromium parts slid into a roller unit that pressed down, shaping the metal into its proper form.

Reaching the end of the line, more platforms shifted the parts and welded the parts into tubular sections, while other extruder arms slid wiring and micro hydraulic units into place, and securing them.

More completed section clicked into place forming joints, before connecting to more, three sections clicked together to form a hand. Then more to the forearm, then into a full arm.

Bringing the arm down a platform stepped forward, allowing the newly formed arm to be connected to the torso. Then cables connected to various sections of the platform, charging the internal batteries and downloading the necessary programs then fell away as the light in the center of its head came on.

"Platform online," the geth platform spoke. "Search and reconnaissance systems online. Commencing mission: Location and contact with Shepard, Commander, Alliance, Spectre, Council."

* * *

Liara, Ilium

"Nyxeris, get me the file on Ton Lorka, if you would," Liara said, absently, as she skimmed a datapad.

"Certainly, ma'am," Nyxeris acknowledged as she began to gather the requested information. "Would you like me to order your usual lunch?"

"Yes…" Liara said, frowning at the datapad. Then, with a shake of her head, Liara sighed and dropped the datapad to her table. "Actually, wait a moment."

Turning, Nyxeris tilted her head slightly. "Ma'am?"

With a small laugh, Liara looked at her assistant with a smile. "Really Nyxeris, I _can_ eat at other places."

Smiling back, Nyxeris shook her own head. "That might be true, but I believe that if you change your meal venue, the planet may just spin off it's axis and fly off into the sun."

"Ha!" Liara chuckled. "Alright, alright." Liara held up a hand in surrender. "Bring me the menu from Matriarch Aethyta's place...what was it.."

Nyxeris nodded with a small smile. "That is the Eternity Lounge, ma'am."

Smiling brightly, Liara nodded. "Yes, that would be the place. I had a quick meal there the other night when meeting with the turian Spectre, Dolghast. I found it quite good."

"Very well, ma'am."


	9. 09 The Professor

Kenn'Lorm nar Kolmm'ass, Commercial District, Omega

"...Stupid con'alds, piece of varren crap…" Kenn growled to himself as his old, and more than a little worn micro welder sputtered, making him lose the bead of the weld he was _trying_ to make.

Sighing, Kenn sat back on the stool he had built out of scraps, and tried not to cry. He was a grown male. He didn't cry at stupid crap like this.

If only he had _listened_ to the elders when he was sent out for his Pilgrimage. But _no_ , he knew what he was doing. _He_ wouldn't be tricked. _He_ was going to go out and make the galaxy better, make everybody see his people as more than beggars and thieves. And he would come back with an _amazing_ Gift! Just like Tali'Zorah.

Okay...so maybe he was crying a little…..

* * *

John

With a sigh, John turned to look at Miranda. "Look, I am aware of our time restraints," he tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice. Goddess knows he tried… "We also need information on the locations. It's not like there is a giant sigh with the station layout. Maybe with a glowing sign that says 'you are here'."

Miranda stood staring at him for a moment before letting loose a long suffering sigh. "Fine," she You have a point."

With a laugh Jacob nodded. "Yeah, now to find someone reliable. Zaeed?"

"Don't look at me," the merc shook his head. "The contacts I got here are mostly other mercs. And with what's going on with Archangel and all, they seem to be a bit...indisposed."

John listened to the group as he scanned the market place. It was messy with dirt and refuse in every corner. Each shop seemed more shady than the last. Until he saw one with some potential….

* * *

Kenn

"C'mon...little bosh'tet…." Kenn whispered, but not too loudly. He didn't want to startle the welder. It might shut off again.

"Excuse me?" a male voice spoke out, close to Kenn making him jump slightly. And, of course, killing the welder.

Standing there for a moment, Kenn frowned down at his tools. Some fool had been yelling in the market. Too close to Kenn's shop. Almost like he was at the counter.

"You okay?" the voice came again.

Blinking, Kenn looked over to see people. In his shop!

"Uh, yes, yes," Kenn stuttered. "Welcome to my shop. I have scrap and parts. Cheap as I can make them. Harrot is cheaper, however. I am under contract to inform you of that. And I cannot undersell him."

The human in the cut up black armor frowned slightly. "That seems to be a crappy contract, you got there," he said. "You out here on your Pilgrimage?"

Again, surprised, this was the day for it, apparently, Kenn looked the small group of humans over. "How...do you know about the Pilgrimage?"

The human that Kenn pegged as the leader grinned. "A couple years ago I help a quarian finish her Pilgrimage. Saw you out here and figured you probably were doing yours," the man said, glancing around Kenn's little store. "Not exactly the best place to set up shop."

With a grimace, Kenn sighed, and laid down his tools. "Wasn't the plan," he admitted. "I was supposed to just transfer ships here and continue on to Citadel space. But I got cheated and left here. Harrot made me sign a non competition contract, and now I can barely keep food paste in my helmet, let alone get the thousand credits I need to get off this hell hole of a space station."

The human shook his head and sighed. "How did he get you to sign the contract?"

Kenn closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his visor. "He has very large arms. And I like my limbs attached."

"Oh," the man nodded as he opened the terminal on Kenn's desk. "Yeah, elcor have a hell of a grip. Can't fault you for that… Ah Hah!"

Jumping slightly, Kenn stepped back. "What?" he questioned, both confused and worried.

"A Nashon Stellar Dynamics FBA coupling!" the man cheered. "I had a feeling a salvage place like this would have a discontinued product like that!"

"Ah...yes," Kenn frowned. "The one I have came out of an old trawler. Wasn't even installed, just found it sitting in it's box."

"Perfect!" The man grinned as he opened his omnitool. "Here's payment...and a little extra to deliver it to my ship."

"Sure, I don't have much else to- Ancestors!" Kenn's mind boggled at the sum that was transferred to his account. "Umm...I think you may have added an extra zero there." The amount was easily twice what the couplers were worth, and really, the last thing Kenn needed at this point was for somebody to accuse him of theft.

"Nope," the man said, shutting down his omnitool. "I don't particularly like how your people are treated and have a good friend in the Fleet. Consider this an investment."

Swallowing a couple of times, Kenn pushed back the urge to cry, this time in relief. "Umm, sure...thanks...Commander."

"How did you know who he is?" Miranda demanded, her hand drifting toward her pistol.

"He's the man that helped Tali'zorah vas Neema stop Saren! Of course everybody from the Fleet knows who he is!" the quarian scoffed.

"The first human Spectre that helped Tali'Zorah," Zaeed chuckled dryly. "Hear that Shepard? Yer famous."

Grinning, Shepard nodded. "Works for me."

* * *

Jacob Taylor, Omega Quarantine District

"According to the map the quarian...Kenn," Jacob quickly corrected himself as he caught the look Shepard shot him. "The clinic should be around this block."

"Oh thank Christ," Zaeed grunted as he shifted the batarian's arm higher onto his shoulder, trying to take more of the weight that was dragging him down. "This bugger ain't exactly smelling too fresh, yeah?"

"Humans with a sense of *keh* *keh* honor….maybe your race has some hope…" the sick batarian's rough coughing had lessened after Shepard had given the man medigel, but it already seemed to be coming back.

"I still don't know why we-," Miri started before Shepard cut her off.

"Don't, Miranda," the icy edge to Shepard's tone cut deep. "Just don't."

Anger rolled over Miranda's face as she fought to hold back the tirade that was building in her.

Jacob was pretty sure he would be getting to hear all about it later. He had never seen anybody able to get under Miri's skin like Shepard. It would be far funnier if he wasn't the punching bag.

* * *

Mordin Solas, Omega Quarantine District

"Here, medigel, modified for your system," Mordin said quickly as he passed the gel packet to the sick turan female. "Should alleviate symptoms for a time. Allow easier breathing. Half the pack for you, other half for young."

"Th-thank you, doctor," the female nodded her thanks, as she took the pack with a shaking hand.

Turning away, Mordin sighed quietly to himself. Not going to make it. Can make symptoms more comfortable, but can't save enough of them. Children especially. Hardest to lose. Hate to see that lose of such innocent life. Omega was dangerous enough, without biological weapon.

As he moved back to his station, Mordin began reviewing the data he had accumulated. There was never anything new, and there were no mistakes. But he reviewed it anyway.

"Doctor," a human woman approached Mordin. She was his first nurse. He had met her when he had first arrived on the station, while she was in the process of being assaulted.

Barbara, as she turned out to be named, had taken it upon herself to be Mordin's nurse and assistant. She even went through the effort to dress in the human uniform, consisting of a white button shirt, white knee length skirt, white shoes, and wedge cap, embroidered with a red cross shape that humans used to signify medical services.

A bit sad that she insisted on being a nurse, really. The woman had a talent for medical services, even if she had been unable to read when they had met. _Could be a better assistant than Daniel…._

The entire chain of thought took place in the blink of a human eye. "Yes?" he asked, giving her a slightly approving smile.

"Doctor, a couple of patients arrived," Barbara said emotionlessly. "They have said that there is a squad of heavily armed humans working their way through the district. They have been eliminating the vorcha and Blue Suns they have encountered."

"I see," Mordin tapped a finger against his chin as he considered. Barbara usually spoke with a monotone voice. Mordin found it to be soothing. Other patients had complained about her cold demeanor. But that wasn't important at the moment. "If patients arriving, not targeting civilians. Targeting mercs and vorcha. Interesting. Not likely to be directly dangerous to clinic. Still. Keep mechs prepared for defense."

Barbara nodded slightly. "Yes, sir."

* * *

John

As Zaeed set the sick batarian down, more gently than was expected, really, John looked slowly around the small clinic.

The first thing he noticed was that it was full to near capacity, with sick aliens of all species he knew of. And a few he didn't know.

Secondly, and almost more importantly, was the salarian moving quickly about the clinic. He paused here to give medigel or make an injection here, then took readings for someone there. In fact, the salarian was almost never at rest if it wasn't at one of the many computer terminals or bundles of medical equipment.

"Are you injured?" a small woman stood in front of John. Her eyes seemed to be scanning his body for injuries as she tapped out something onto the datapad she held in her hands.

She was...interesting. She stood a bit over five feet tall, and had short dark brown hair, cut roughly across her forehead, as if it had been cut with a knife. Her eyes were the same brown as her hair, but held no life too them. It was like looking into a doll's eyes.

With a slightly shiver, John noted the white nurse's uniform the woman wore. It seemed to be a bit too big for her thin, fragile looking frame, but still, she wore it well. And she was looking at him.

"Uh...no," John said lamely. "No injuries, no illnesses in my team."

"Very well," the woman said. Barbara, John finally noticed her nametag. "Your assistance is appreciated," Barbara said, in an unappreciative tone. "If you would clear yourselves from the clinic, I have rounds to make…"

"It's alright, Barbara," the salarian said, as he approached the group. "As I heard. Humans. Well armed. Zaeed Massani. Known mercenary. Definitely not Blue Suns affiliated."

"I should think not," Zaeed scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Gear, too high end to be thugs. Armor seen use, combat veterans. Might want to replace soon. N7 armor flaw when damaged to a certain degree, shatters. Shards can damage wearer if survives weapon impact."

"Uh…" John frowned looking down at his chest plate. How did he not know that?

"Human female. Biotic. No other reason to not wear armor. Still, unwise. Clearly genetic modifications made in utero. Too 'perfect'." Mordin made quotes with his fingers.

"Aria wouldn't commit resources. Alliance proper not active in Terminus. One conclusion. Must be Cerberus," Mordin nodded with finality as he turned away from John's team, and began running another test. "Next logical question would be why, but answer obvious. Came for me…"

The sound of a weapon unfolding brought John's gaze back to the Barbara, where she currently stood, a heavy pistol, almost comically too large for her, pointed directly at a rent in his armor.

It was the gleam of anger in the woman's eyes that caught John's attention. The first emotion he had seen in her.

"No, no," Mordin said waving over his shoulder. "No interest in harming me. Would not have helped patients arrive. Would have already attacked. Must need my skills. Medical or biological issue. Rumors about human colonies going dark. Need my help. Need yours first."

As Barbara's gun refolded the emotions she had displayed seemed to disappear along with it. "Doctor Solus has a cure," Barbara said, her voice seemed listless and flat. Almost uncaring. "It needs to be distributed via the station's environmental control system. That will allow it to cover the entire station and cut off any other pockets as it clears the district."

"Here," Mordin said, passing over a pair of green vials. "Vorcha are in control of the systems you will need to access. They are immune to the plague, so it is likely they are behind it."

With a nod, Mordin started to turn away before pausing and turning back. "Not as in created the plague," he clarified. "Vorcha lack the intelligence needed for such a feat. Virus came from outside source. Shows signs of development. Not human technology. Clearly designed to make humans a scapegoat, while weakening station. The proximity to the Omega-4 relay, most likely not a coincidence. Suspect Collector involvement.

Under the rapid fire from the doctor and changes and additions from the nurse John stood for a moment staring dumbly at the vials before looking at his team.

Zaeed was looking around the clinic with disinterest, while Jacob and Miranda stood scowling at each other.

Well...

Miranda was scowling. Jacob just looked confused.

"Yeah," John said with a quick shake of his head. "The Collectors have been abducting human colonies all over the Terminus. I'm trying to gather a team to stop them."

"Hmm," Mordin nodded as he rubbed at his chin. "Makes sense. I am former STG. Still hear things. Saving galaxy, stopping unstoppable foes. Standard work for Spectres. I will gather my gear by the time you return."

"That's it?" Miranda slapped a hand over her eyes. "What the ever living…" Then with a sigh, the Cerberus Operative shrugged. "Fine."

Glancing over, Jacob raised an eyebrow. "Fine?"

"Yeah, fine," Miranda breathed out deeply as she ran a hand down the stomach of her jumpsuit, as if she was smoothing out wrinkles. "I don't care."

"Find Daniel," Barbara cut in. It seemed it was easy to forget her presence, with how quiet she was. "He is Doctor Solus's assistant. He grew too brave and went to administer the cure himself. He is probably hiding somewhere, if he has not been kidnapped by now. Meanwhile, I shall assist the Doctor in packing."

And with that, the team collectively shrugged and headed out to do their work.

* * *

Zaeed

Firing a three round burst, the mercenary ducked back behind the cover he had been leaning out of. Luckily, the material that housed so much of Omega's circulation systems was rather tough.

"Hey! Shepard!" Zaeed yelled, getting the Commander's attention. "If you hit the tanks on the backs of those damn pyros, they'll go up big. Take out a bunch of the assholes nearby!"

Shepard threw him, a frown. "How the hell am i supposed to hit the tanks from here?"

With a blink, Zaeed lowered his rifle slightly. "I thought you are supposed to be the big fuck all marksman?"

"Me?" Shepard looked perplexed. "I'm not terrible, but Garrus was the sharpshooter."

"Well, goddamn it," Zaeed groaned. "Can't trust the media at all anymore."

"Could you ever?" Shepard shot back, grinning.

"I suppose not," Zaeed couldn't help but grin back. The young bastard was good at that. It was kinda annoying. Reminded him a bit too much of his mother, really.

"Kill you!" a vorcha snarled as it popped around the cover, an old battered rifle in its hands.

"Oh, thank christ," Zaeed grunted. "Thanks for the distraction."

"Hssss…," the vorcha began.

Then Zaeed struck out, three fingers finding purchase in the three nostrils that sat above a vorcha's forehead.

Then, with a swift upward yank, the vorcha was pulled off of the ground as tears burst from its eyes.

"Talls gives! Talls gives!" the vorcha, Talls, clawed feebly at Zaeed's armor forearm.

"I bet," Zaeed grinned as he dropped the vorcha to the ground before finishing it off with a burst to it's pointy eared head.

* * *

Jacob

"Miri!" Jacob cried as he grabbed a vorcha with his biotics and jerked it across the floor. "Behind you!"

"Watch yourself, Jacob," Miranda replied coolly as she struck a biotically enhanced elbow into the vorcha that had been trying to move behind her.

At the impact, the vorcha was slammed back into a metal pillar with so much force that it looked like it had been squashed by a giant flyswatter.

"Uh...right," Jacob chuckled. "Sorry, been a bit since we were in the field."

As he spoke, Jacob shot the vorcha he had downed early, his shotgun ending it's life.

"On Freedom's Progress Shepard did most of the work," Jacob smirked, quite aware of how much the Commander grated on Miranda. And hey, since she was going to give it to him later, he might as well get some shots in.

* * *

John

He knew they were doomed. They had no way out any longer, and it was just time until the whole squad died horrible violent deaths.

Miranda was laughing. The Apocalypse was clearly upon them. The Reapers must have already savaged the galaxy.

With a soft chuckle of his own, John shook his head.

The team was good. Even if only Miranda and Jacob had any real time working together, the four of them smoothly took out their targets.

Granted, they were fighting a mob of uncontrolled vorcha. The species was known for the brilliant tactic of 'Get Them!' It made for a pretty decent introductory to combat mission.

Slowly, John stood and looked around. It appeared that Miranda's fireworks display had been the last of the annoying little bastards.

"Commander," Edi's calm voice came in over his armor's comm receiver. "On the far wall in front of you is the main control for the ventilation system. Deploying the anti-viral there will spread it through the entire station."

"Great," John nodded as he stepped forward, before stopping.

"Something isn't right…." John murmured as the world became blurry. "Something is wrong with my eyes…."

"Commander?" Miranda's concerned voice came from his right. "Are you alright?"

"Not sure," John replied, honestly. "I'm seeing...some kind of overlay?"

Pausing for a moment, John nodded. "Yeah...looks almost like a blurry, I don't know what…."

"Should we call an evac?" Zaeed said. Oddly, he sounded more concerned than Miranda did.

"No, it's fine," John squared his shoulders as he looked at the concerned members of his team. "It's gone. I just needed a moment," he lied. "Let's finish up here, we can go get the doctor, then we break out Archangel."

"Shepard…" Miranda started, but John held up a hand.

"I'll get Chakwas to give me a once over when we are done here, alright?" John said.

Staring for a moment, Miranda then rolled her eyes. "Fine," she snorted.

 _Very unlady-like_ , John mentally chuckled.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Con'alds _:_ Curse word used in the same manner as humans use 'Bastard', but worse. Direct translation is 'product of a mating between siblings'

AN: I notice an issue with ME2, it is written so well, that it becomes a little difficult to seperate out unimportant with important bits. I cut a bunch from this mission, for example, but piecing together Archangel requires a good chunk of its stuff from game. Also, as per some requests, I am toning down some of the POV switches. I do see what you guys meant by that. I was kinda forcing it because I felt like I was ignoring characters, but the cast is big enough I can space it out and end up with more fluff chapters down the road. :)


	10. 10 Report to Medical

Tali'Zorah vas Neema

"Open log, official. Authorization: Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema, current head of Marine Operations. Joining me is Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay and Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib'Qwib," Han'Gerrel said in a rather bored tone.

"For the record, this debrief is being held due to the loss of personnel on the human colony known as Freedom's Progress. This will be the final interview.

Now, also for the record, please state your name and rank," Han looked up from the datapad he held for the first time since he entered the room.

"Yes, sir," Tali nodded as she stared straight ahead. "First Lieutenant Tali'Zorah vas Neema gar Rayya. Migrant Fleet Engineer. Currently assigned to Migrant Fleet Marines as operations specialist."

"Thank you," Han'Gerrel nodded before staring at her for a moment. "Why are you standing like that?"

Blinking, Tali looked down at herself. She was standing stiffly, at attention with her hands clasped firmly behind her back. "Um….Habit I suppose, sir," Tali said quietly as she cleared her throat. "I picked it up on the Normandy."

"Tali, that was over two years ago," Zaal'Koris scoffed tilting his head to one side. "I don't recall you doing this before, either."

"When I returned to the Fleet after the...incident," Tali managed to say calmly. Her mind, however was lost in a cloud that was difficult to work through. Ever since she had met _him_ again…."When I returned it was something I did at times, and it took me a bit to unlearn it. I suppose after this mission my mind sort of, stepped back."

"Hmm...yes," Zaal'Koris said, his voice dripping sarcasm. "We'll get to that shortly."

Narrowing her eyes, Tali took a half step forward as she opened her mouth to speak. Luckily, the words she had intended to say died on her lips as Shala'Raan stepped into the conversation

"Tali, for the record this is a formal inquiry," Shala said, giving Zaal'Koris a glare. It gave Tali a bit of satisfaction to see the male lean back. "We have already spoken to the surviving members of the team dispatched to Freedom's Progress. We have also read your reports. There is no question as to your conduct on the mission. You were able to secure your objective, despite the incompetence of the marine squad leader." The last had been directed at Han'Gerrel, along with a similar glare to the one she had given Zaal'Koris.

"Yes, well," Han'Gerrel nodded, clearing his throat. "I have already taken responsibility for the lapse in my judgment and have made a formal note in my personal file. You, Tali, are in no way accountable for the incident. In fact, you are being given a commendation for saving the number of people you managed to save. You and Xera'Raan both."

"But, sir," Tali shook her head, unable to accept their words. "I am the one who failed. I should have been able to convince them to stand down. It was my inexperience that…."

"That will be quite enough of that," Zaal'Koris cut in. "You will accept the comendation, because you deserve it. I stand with Shala'Raan on this subject. That, however, is not the part we are here to discuss."

"I..what?" Tali blinked again, looking between the Admirals.

"It was noted, by your reports, the testimony of the other team members as well as the HUD footage from the suits of several people involved, that you encountered Cerberus agents on the colony," Han'Gerrel began, placing hinds clasped hands on the stand before him. "What you failed to disclose is the conversation you had between the one claiming to be your former Captain, Commander John Shepard."

"He wasn't claiming anything!" Tali exclaimed. How _dare_ they question Shepard! Not when he had sacrificed so much! "It _was_ Commander Shepard. I _know_ it!"

"Yes," Zaal'Koris shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable with the strength of Tali's outburst. "We were informed of the... code phrase, that he used."

"I..yes," Tali said, stepping back. "Yes, he knew the code phrase only a member of the Normandy's ground team would know. And none of us would have leaked it."

The Admirals gave each other a short glance as they seemed to think over Tali's words. Had she been too forceful? She wasn't sure why she had snapped the way she had. It was probably her worry over Xera's injuries. Yes...that had to be it…

"Tali, if you could inform us of your conversation, we can move on to other aspects of the incident," Shala'Raan said, her voice was quiet and soothing. She was clearly trying to help.

 _Even if I am being an iaysaz,_ Tali's mind shot at herself.

"Yes," Tali nodded as she gathered her thoughts. "I questioned his whereabout for the time he had been reported deceased by the Alliance and Council. I also asked why it was that he was with Cerberus operatives."

The three Admirals nodded their understand as they made notes on their respective terminals be for Han'Gerrel looked up at Tali. "And what were his answers?"

"Commander Shepard informed me that he had been in a medical coma for the missing time as his injuries were repaired. These injuries were extensive and the repair involved some significant cybernetic replacements. But," Tali held up her hand. She was prepared for this part of the debriefing. She and Xera had gone over it several times on their way back to the Fleet.

"But, Commander Shepard was not being controlled by Cerberus. He took the risk of allowing me to give him a body scan. Both myself and Xera'Raan. We were able to confirm his identity via genetic marker as well as being sure that he had no control chips implanted in him," Tali continued, her body naturally drifting back to the Alliance parade rest as her hands clasped behind her waist once more.

"Right," Zaal'Koris grunted, disdain clear in his voice. "And what, exactly, were his excuses for being with Cerberus?"

Tali's head turned to stare sharply at the Admiral. It was all she could do, not to snarl. Not to yell at the fool, for doubting Shepard's word. Not to assault the bastard….

"I assume it has to do with the Collector's?" Shala'Raan cut in, pulling Tali's attention away from the det kazuat. "We have looked over the footage Veetor had recovered."

"Yes, Admiral," Tali nodded, sparing Zaal'Koris one last glare. "Shepard informed me that human colonies had been going dark while in the Terminus. Both the Alliance and Citadel Council refused to investigate. Shepard then stated that he was taking the Cerberus resources to look into the matter."

"So…" Zaal'Koris leaned over his podium, his eyes growing narrow. "Commander Shepard has been bought by Cerberus?"

Now, Tali _did_ snarl. "Don't you _dare_ accuse Shepard of being a terrorist! He has treated me with more respect that I have received anywhere else, even here in the Fleet! He sacrificed more than any single being should be asked to give! When _my_ Captain tells be that he is taking Cerberus's resources, then that is all he is doing. He has the authority to seize assets as a Council Spectre, and use them as he sees fit!"

Zaal'Koris's eyes shot open wide as he stepped back. It was clear that he had not expected quite _that_ reaction when he had pushed Tali.

"Tali!" Shala'Raan barked out. "You will step back!"

Gasping, Tali stepped back. What had she been about to do?! She had wanted to attack the Admiral. She wanted to take the man and shake him. Maybe smash his visor with her...No! There it went again! She must have been running a fever.

"Please, excuse me," Tali muttered, placing a hand over her own helmet. "I seem to be a bit feverish. I should probably go to medical."

"Well...yes…"Zaal'Koris said, clearing his throat. "Quite understandable. It was a stressful mission."

"Now then," Shala'Raan cut in. "In light of Tali's fever, I do believe we have all the information we need?"

"We do," Han'Gerel nodded, marking another note on his podium terminal. "Close log. Record, and backup."

As the Admirals began to leave, Tali stood, her head bowed, her hand still covering her visor. She couldn't understand what was going on.

Her mind rolled constantly. She was having a hard time focusing on tasks for very long. Her thoughts kept...drifting to Shepard…

 _Keelah_ , _girl_ , she thought. _It's like you are a child on her Pilgrimage again._

"Oh, Tali," Han'Gerel's voice brought her back to reality as she looked up to the man. "I was informed a short time ago that Xera'Raan is out of surgical and she should be fine. You should go and see her. Maybe you two could have a long talk."

"Yes, Admiral...thank you," Tali said quietly.

Then with a slight nod, the male left the room, leaving Tali alone.

 _Fool girl…._

* * *

Xera'Raan vas Neema

Groaning quietly, Xera adjusted herself slightly higher on her bed. She fucking _hurt_ , and now, even the drugs weren't helping. Nor was the fever…

Taking a deep sniff, Xera attempted to clear her nasal passages, futility, she knew. Then she just sighed and picked up her datapad again.

Xera was trying to distract herself with the data Shepard had given Tali. Data that was absurdly amazing. Data that would normally make her dead to the galaxy, if not for the pain. And the congestion.

"What in the…" Xera muttered to herself as she set the datapad back down and opened her omnitool so that she could access the extranet.

Unfortunately, the access link was incredibly slow.

So. Very. Slow.

"Ancestors….why do you all hate me…." Xera groaned again as she let her head drop back onto the pillow behind her.

The Fleet was probably out of position to get a solid signal from the comm buoys. And this was on top of preparing for a long system jump, so everybody and their mother were probably trying to get their hands on as much data as possible. Vids, music, gossip. Some people, like Xera, might even be looking for actual, legitimate, science and medical data.

Finding the data she needed, Xera just set it to download. The system was slow enough that she didn't bother trying to read it. The buffering, combined with the pain, fever and medications made her to irritable. Or _pissy_ , according to the file Shepard had given her.

"Fuck," the little quarian giggled to herself. It was still her favorite word of all time….

* * *

Tali

When she had finally gathered enough courage to go to the medical wing of the Rayya, Tali found herself hesitating again.

She had taken a shuttle from the Neema, which had been it's own mini adventure. Pulling a favor as an Admiral's daughter was not her favorite thing, but sometimes it was awfully useful.

As she had moved through the corridors of the Rayya itself, Tali had heard conversations stop as she approached, and after her passing, snippets about how she had served with humans. How she and Shepard had stopped Saren. Even about how a foolish male had nearly gotten the entire team killed, but it was Tali who saved the day.

And she hated that. She hated that she had become some sort of icon to her people. It hadn't really helped how the galaxy saw or treated quarians. It hadn't made the missions she went on somehow easier. If anything, the fawning and autograph requests were becoming an issue.

 _Not as bad as the pairing requests_ , Tali thought, angrily. Males constantly sent requests to the observation lounges. Or to work in the ship together. They would say about how charming she was, or that they could pull her onto a mating path with their wit alone.

"Fuck," a quiet muffled voice cursed from behind one of the bubble curtain hides.

It actually took Tali a second to realize that she had reached the medical bay. She hadn't even noticed passing through the airlock. It was just another normal thing aboard a quarian ship. She probably would never have realized how odd it was without serving on the Normandy.

"Are you alright?" Tali burst out, once her thoughts had caught up with her mouth.

"Keelah, you bitch!" Xera cursed. "You could have given me some kind of fucking warning, Tali!"

She was angry. Not that Tali could blame her. After all, it was her fault that her best friend was in this situation.

"Oh...sorry," Tali said quietly, her head dropping as her hands began to twist around each other at her waist. "I was about to signal you, but then I heard you cursing, so I thought maybe something was wrong. Are you covered? Can I come in?"

"I'm in a bubble, Tali," Xera growled. "I'm not in my suit. You're as close to me as a sister can get, blood or not. You can look on my face, as it pleases you."

Tali paused, a bit shocked. Xera often said how close she felt was with Tali. She was the first one to proclaim the other as a best friend. She had gone out of her way to help Tali when she had first returned to the Fleet after the attack. And now she was casually proclaiming them sisters.

It was not something a quarian did lightly. Even on heavy painkillers.

"I...Thank you, Xera," Tali said quietly. "That means a lot to me. I was afraid you would blame me for...you know…"

"Bosh'tet," Xera sighed, clearly impatient. "Get your ass in here before I come out there. Just...if I'm ugly, don't tell me."

And then the tension was gone. It was something Xera was extremely good at, even if she didn't realize it.

Opening the off white curtain slightly, Tali slipped her body into the small space around the isolation bubble Xera was in. It was very similar to the ones quarians put their children into, but, of course, not mobile.

Being careful to fully close the curtain and attach it back to the wall, Tali slowly turned to face Xera. And for the first time she _saw_ her friend.

A lot of races took seeing faces for granted. They could be casual about that person's eyes, or that male's nose. Humans, especially had _such_ expressive faces! But for a quarian, seeing the true, uncovered face of another of their people was one of the greatest signs of trust that could exist. Second only to sharing a suit environment.

Xera, however, lay on the medical bed, simply watching Tali. She made no moves to cover herself. No attempts to hide her face, or turn away in embarrassment. She didn't even blush.

Or, at least, Tali didn't think she blushed. She honestly had no idea what another quarian looked like blushing.

 _That's a very odd thing to think about right now,_ _Usl'sa yze tabb,_ Tali berated herself.

She was mentally babbling to herself. She knew it. But that didn't really stop Tali from doing it. It was just a bit difficult to process the situation.

Xera was just so...beautiful. She looked just like those quarians in the old vids, from before the Exile. Her skin was the same light mauve color. Her eyes had the same pale white glow, the cross shaped pupils shifted to the light as she watched Tali. Her features were just as smooth and shapely.

Even Xera's hair was the same black as the void. Each strand was deep and dark, absorbing light, not reflective at all, not how human hair could be shiny, even when black. The strands themselves were thicker than on humans, each one slightly smaller than a sixteenth of an inch in diameter.

Xera's hair, like all quarians, Tali included, was cut very short. Almost like how Shepard wore his. A 'buzz cut' he called it.

"Xera," Tali breathed after a moment. "You are certainly _not_ ugly…"

Sitting for a slightly uncomfortable amount of time, Xera blinked up at Tali before looking away in evident embarrassment.

This time Xera's blush was obvious.

"Well…" Xera muttered. "What did you, um, come down here for, anyway?"

"Oh!" Tali jumped slightly and shook her head. "Sorry...I was, you know, worried about you after what..happened…"

* * *

Xera

"Seriously?" Xera sighed turning back to her friend. "Or are you seeking to soothe your conscious? Maybe because you are blaming yourself?"

Tali's head dropped as her hands began twisting at her waist. _Yup…_ Xera rolled her eyes.

"Look, Tali, it isn't your fault," Xera said quietly as she grabbed Tali's hands in her new right hand. "If it's anybody's fault, it would be that suit wetter, Praza's. Not yours."

Tali went stiff as she stared at the metal cybernetic limb that held her hands. Then slowly, her eyes followed it up the shoulder and where it's connection sat, red inflamed skin around the metallic grafts that secured the arm to Xera's torso.

After a moment Xera leaned back and looked down at the hand herself and flexed the fingers a couple of times.

"How is it," Tali asked in a small voice.

"Heh," Xera snorted with a small smirk. "Well, it's kinda amazing really. I can't feel anything right now. I mean, I won't have the same sense of touch, of course. But the shoulder and stuff where it's all connected is still numbed. Makes it difficult to move the hand and arm. I have to watch it and concentrate."

"I..I don't know how cybernetics works really...will you be able to..you know…?" Tali babbled, still staring at the arm.

Xera let out a long suffering sigh as she dropped her arm to the bed. "Fine. I'll go over this once, got it?"

Startled, Tali looked up to meet Xera's eyes for the first time since she had arrived.

Inwardly, Xera winced. It had taken some time, and a _lot_ of work to build Tali back up into a strong woman. Had her self confidence really been that fragile?

"Sorry," Xera said quietly. "I am just tired and grumpy. Extranet is taking forever to download the info I need, and everything aches. I know you aren't a medical genius like myself."

Tali giggled quietly as she nodded. "I understand Xera. You're the weirdo that likes poking at people's innards."

"Bosh'tet," Xera grinned before settling in. "I'll give you the quick and dirty version, alright?"

"Sure," Tali nodded with a smile.

"So, as I said on the planet, I lost the arm just below the shoulder. Normally this would have been the end of my term with the Marines and probably would have regulated me to an assisting position in medical, or something.

"However, it seems my record and circumstances caught the attention of the Admiralty board and they decided to do a full replacement."

"Wow," Tali tilted her head slightly. "Shala doesn't normally use her position like that."

"It wasn't Shala," Xera frowned slightly. "Don't interrupt."

"Sorry," Tali hung her head.

"Don't be sorry," Xera grunted. "Be quite."

"So-," Tali cut herself short with the dark stare Xera gave her.

"It was Dero'Xen and Rael'Zorah, actually," Xera shrugged her original shoulder. "The arm is probably an experiment of some sort."

"Now...getting back to it. They decided to do a full replacement. So, they removed the entire arm stub and shoulder joint. My upper skeleton has been reinforced and the muscles modified to handle the cybernetic implant.

"I'm told I will be a bit stronger than before, which is kinda neat. And I will get a chunk of the feeling back. Not like a normal flesh and blood arm, of course, but spacial awareness, pressure, that kind of thing.

So, a week or so of medical treatments to fully close the wound and handle the nerve connections, then probably another week of training and I will be fit for basic field duty."

Waiting for a moment, Tali nodded, "That soon? Shouldn't recovery take longer than that? I mean, with your specialty…"

"Meh," Xera waved idly with her metal hand. "I'll have the control to do field medic work. I'll have to be backup medic though, which is no big deal to me. Probably not going to be doing surgery anytime soon though."

"Xera," Tali began, a hand sliding over her visor in exasperation. "I _really_ don't get you sometimes. You are a talented doctor, like you said, but you bullied your way onto marine field teams. Now that you have lost an arm, you're _still_ trying to stay on away teams."

"Well," Xera said quietly. "I have somebody I really care about. And I want to be part of their team."

"Xera!" Tali looked up suddenly, bouncing slightly on her toes. "Have you started the Path?"

Pausing slightly, Xera blushed again and looked down. "I...I think so, yes," she said uncomfortably. "They don't know though. I doubt they will ever notice."

"Oh, Xera," Tali laughed quietly, resting a hand on Xera's leg. "Don't you worry. Anybody would be happy to have you interested in them! Tell me though…." the nosey quarian leaned in close. "Is it Kal'Reegar?"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Iaysaz:** Small horned predatory lizard, native of Rannoch. If hungry they will eat their own young.

 **Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.

 **Usl'sa yze tabb:** Term of insult. Literal translation: Slow children of an inbred family.


	11. 11 The Archangel

On a side note, my computer is down for the moment, but I am several chapters ahead, so it's _shouldn't_ impact the release. And if it _really_ comes down to it, I can use my tablet. Even if it's a pain in the ass. This writing is part of my ADD therapy, so sticking to it is important. Hmm...maybe a little TMI. '' (actual notes at end)

* * *

John, Afterlife, Omega

"It's done Aria," John said simply as he sat across from the Pirate Queen. "Plague is taken care of and Mordin's cure has been spread through the station. I also took care of the vorcha problem."

"Well, well, aren't you just a busy little one," Aria inclined her head towards John. "I also hear that Mordin's assistant is sticking around."

With a nod, John sat back and crossed his legs. "Yeah, the woman, the nurse, managed to bully her way onto my ship and is moving her, and Mordin's belongings."

"Mmm," Aria shrugged as she went back to staring ahead of herself. "Not surprised. She's devoted to the Professor. It's almost cute, if she wasn't a little psychopath."

"Wait, what?" John blinked as he leaned forward, almost getting up.

"Oh, sit down, Shepard, don't be such a baby," Aria smirked slightly. "I just mean she is exceptionally protective. She defended that little clinic against a variety off thugs. Set a krogan on fire at one point."

"I...huh," John grunted as he leaned back into the couch. "I'm not sure if that will go well, or poorly."

"Going to battle your way into the depths of the station to rescue the Archangel from certain death now?" Aria turned slightly to look at John directly. "The mercs still seem to be recruiting. It seems they are trying to get to Archangel with sheer numbers now."

"Well, then," John nodded as he stood. "I guess I should get moving then."

*boom*

Instinctively, John ducked his head as he heard the report of a sniper rifle echoing from the distance.

*boom*

This time John shook his head as he noticed the rest of his team had ducked behind the aircar that had brought them to the engagement zone.

"Either the shot isn't for us, or else Archangel is a terrible shot and we came this way for nothing," John chuckled. "Either way, let's go talk with our new 'bosses'."

"Yeah, right…." Zaeed snorted as he stood. "I'll just be here, about a meter behind you."

"Well…" a new voice cut in. "At least you look like you can fight."

Raising an eyebrow, John turned to look at the batarian dressed in blue suns armor. "Been in a thing or two."

"Ha!," the man laughed as he jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Work your way to the front. Sergeant Cathka is near the front. He'll get you in with the rest. If you get shot on the way...well...good luck."

John shared a glance with his team as the batarian turned on his heel and walked back into a small room to one side of the broad street that led toward the building that had caged their newest recruit-to-be.

"Well...that was short and sweet," Miranda sighed as she crossed her arms. "What now?"

A slow predatory grin crept across John's face. "Now? Now we leave some surprises for the mercs here."

* * *

Jacob Taylor, Blood Pack

"You leave now! Human!" the vorcha snarled as Jacob walked into the small staging area that the all Krogan and Vorcha mercenary group had claimed as their own. "Leave of we eat your entrails!"

"Whoa there, ugly," Jacob said casually as he held up his hands. "Just working up to the front of the fight."

"No! You ugly!" the vorcha jabbed a clawed finger at Jacob as he hissed.

"Pretty sure you're the ugly one, right?" Jacob smirked as he glanced over at Zaeed.

"Oh, I am not getting involved in your little spat here," Zaeed frowned as he pushed past the alien. "Besides, I think he is more stinky then ugly."

"Wow...that's just harsh, man," Jacob chuckled.

"Bood," a massive krogan sighed as he shoved the comparatively small vorcha out of his way. "How about you shut the hell up. And you," he narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "What do you want human?"

"Wow, uh, nothing!" Jacob swallowed as he looked up at the massive krogan. "Like I was saying me and my friend are just trying to get up to the front without having our heads blown off!"

"Huh," the krogan shook his head as he waved toward a door behind him "That way. Try not to let the varren get a bite on you. I want them hungry for when we feed Archangel to them."

"Uh...sure thing…" Jacob said shakily as she side stepped his way past the krogan. "I'll just do my best to not get eaten. Or shot."

"Yes! You go now!" Bood, the vorcha hissed from behind the krogan's back. "You ugly! Leave!"

"Not bad, Taylor," Zaeed said, slapping Jacob on the shoulder. Hard.

"Yeah, well, acting terrified of a krogan the size of a small tank isn't particularly difficult," Jacob smirked. "Get it done?"

"Oh yeah," Zaeed gleefully rubbed his hands together. "Put some explosives in some strategic places. Even put an interesting poison in the varren water. Going to be a grand time!"

"I...I am honestly a little sorry for the little monsters," Jacob laughed. "Let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

Miranda Lawson, Blue Suns

"Well, well, _well,_ " the human man sneered. "I thought we were just going to be talking out that Archangel bastard, didn't know they were already sending us party favors."

 _Sometimes being perfect is not a blessing,_ Miranda mentally sighed as she fought down the urge to roll her eyes.

Instead, Miranda walked up to the man, putting as much sway into her hips as she could, and crossing her arms under her breasts, giving them a touch more lift. Not that she needed it. She had her particular points of vanity.

"Oh, mister guard, sir," she purred. "This is my first mission, and…" As she approached the man, she leaned over slightly and looked up at him through half closed eyelids.

In a blur, Miranda's right hand snaked around the back of the guards neck as her forehead shot up, smashing the man's nose and stumbling him back. "And I would appreciate it if you crawled off and died somewhere."

"Humm… Good use of natural gifts and charm. Done work like that before. What is the human term? 'Honey Bowl'?" Mordin spoke from behind her, nearly startling her.

"Pot," Miranda answer as she turned to regard the salarian, one eyebrow raised. "The term is 'Honey Pot'. And not quite. I don't use sex as a weapon. Not any more than things like this. Maybe to keep somebody off balance for a short time. But who I sleep with is _my_ choice."

" . Always felt that using mammal based lust brings too many unpredictable variables," Mordin nodded as he moved up to Miranda and glanced down the short hallway. "Also, it wears at the morality of the agent. Not worth the degradation."

"I…" Miranda stopped, blinking at Mordin for a moment before shaking her head slightly. "You are not quite what I expected from your dossier."

Hmm…" Mordin turned to regard her. "Allow me to guess. Eccentric, brilliant, driven and morally ambiguous. Willing to put greater good over smaller. Thinks 'outside the box' as humans put it, and chaffs under strict military procedure."

As Mordin spoke, Miranda's eyebrows grew a little higher until it felt like they had nearly reached her hairline. "More or less, except for some operations details, what we could get anyway."

"Expected. My records are mostly sealed. Member of STG, not easy to hide, so no point. Details can be made much more difficult. My specialty in biological weapons, and xenobiology in particular, also not able to be hidden," Mordin shrugged as he motioned for Miranda to follow as he headed down the hallway.

"Best use of resources used in protecting important details. Specific missions. Allow less vital intelligence be gatherable. Provides a spy with something that will satisfy," Mordin nodded slightly as he stopped in front of the door leading to thee main Blue Sons enclave then turned to Miranda. "Shall we?"

"No time like the present," Miranda let out a deep breath and stood up straighter before keying open the door.

The inside was, in a word, chaotic. It was a bit odd, really. The Blue Sons had a reputation for efficiency.

A batarian in heavy armor stood at a computer station and yelled orders at members off the crew. Sometimes they would acknowledge and head off to one chore or another, but other times they seemed caught up in another task.

After a moment the batarian glanced up and noticed the pair, standing only a couple meters away from him. "Can somebody get these bastards out of here?!" he grunted as he turned back to his panel. "I have important work to do!"

"You seem to be in a bit disturbed Tarak. Something going wrong?" Mordin spoke up as he stepped forward.

"Mordin?" Tarak blinked all four of his eyes. "What are you doing here? You don't do this kind of work?"

"And you aren't normally this much of a cloaca," Mordin countered as he crossed his arms.

"Ugh...it's Archangel…" Tarak seemed to shudder slightly. "He's gonna kill me! He's already come close a couple of times.. I gotta stop him here!"

"Why would Archangel be targeting you," Miranda raised an eyebrow.

"As if psychopaths need a reason!" Tarak growled, slamming his hands down on the panel of his terminal.

"Actually," Mordin chimed in. "Psychopaths usually _do_ have reason. In fact, they tend to have very strict guidelines that they…"

"Mordin," Miranda interrupted the salarian with a hand on his arm. "I am fairly sure he was being rhetorical. The Blue Suns on Omega are known for moving Red Sand, and slaves through the Terminus with the station as their hub."

Mordin paused for a moment before nodding. "Indeed. That makes sense. Well. Good luck Tarak. I'll see what I can do for you. Come along Alicia."

Miranda blinked as the professor turned on his heel and walked away without looking back. _Did he just….?_

"Mordin," Miranda said darkly as she moved beside the alien. "What was that about? And we were supposed to find a way to sabotage the Blue Suns."

"Yes," Mordin nodded. "Successful. Gained both information, and released an airborne neurotoxin. Has a short gestation. When the time comes, they will not be much of a threat. Reminds me, here." Without breaking stride, he pressed a small hypo-injector to Miranda's neck. "Antidote. Being in the room you were exposed. Not an issue now."

"I...What?" Miranda said, caught off guard. She was never caught off guard. How had she missed the salarian releasing anything? How had he moved so fast with the hypo? _He could have killed me…_

"Learned several things of note," Mordin continued. "Tarak, paranoid, not without reason, of course, but stress getting to him. He is getting jumpy and desperate if he is working with the other merc groups. He is fairly well know as being insular. Also, security is lacking. Should not have been able to get that close. Even without your assets."

"I see," Miranda ground out. "And the Alicia bit?"

"Classic misdirection. Hallmark of good spy," Mordin turned slightly to her with a smirk.

* * *

John

"How did it go?" John asked. He didn't turn around,instead he stood behind the final barricade, watching as another group of rookies took a turn at charging across the bridge.

"We left them some surprises. Should gives us a leg up when it comes to it," Jacob answered as he stepped up next to John. "Man...these guys must be desperate to charge that."

John stood unblinking, his arms crossed over his chest, his feet squared. "They're just a distraction," he said evenly. "The whole point is to keep Archangel busy while a sapper team moves underground."

"Makes sense, I suppose," Zaeed grunted. "Throwing raw meat into the grinder leaves a bad taste in my mouth. I'd like to wipe the floor with the goddamn fucks."

"Shepard," Miranda scowled. "Did you take care of the Eclipse mechs?"

Now John let the shadow of a smile cross his lips. "Oh yes, I left them an interesting surprise," he chuckled. "They even have a heavy mech back there."

"Spoke to Tarak," Mordin cut in. "He is terrified of Archangel. Intends to end it here. Probably has another trick hidden."

"Yeah," John's expression soured as he jerked a thumb to a room to his left. "Talked to Kathka. He's the one that let slip the sappers plan. He was working on Tarak's gunship. Didn't get to finish the repairs."

"Shepard?" Miranda stepped to the room and seemed to freeze as she saw his handiwork. "Did you…?"

"Yep," John confirmed as he turned away and moved toward the break in the wall. "Stabbed him in the back. Batarians have a nerve cluster where humans have the right kidney. Stick them with, say, an arc wrench, and they go down."

"Bit brutal, but effective. Location would also prevent the target from making much outward sound," Mordin nodded.

"Yes...well," John coughed into his hand quietly. "Tarak had been using the gunship to slip around the building Archangel is in and fire through the windows. Archangel was able to damage it enough that Tarak had to bring it back in. Kathka repaired most of the damage, but there is enough that we will have a lot of openings if Tarak brings it out."

"Hey! Shit piles!" a human in Blue Suns armor called to John's group. "Get over here! You're going out with the next batch of meat!"

"Huh," John sighed as he popped his neck and unfolded his submachine gun. "Game time."

* * *

Garrus 'Archangel' Vakarian

*Boom*

*Boom*

*Boom*

Three shots, three kills. Even Shepard would have been impressed. Both of them, probably. More the Commander though. He was always a bit more personal. His friend. His...best friend.

"Dammit," Garrus muttered as he sat back behind the low wall that he had been shooting from. "Getting sentimental in your age. Like and idiot."

It wasn't supposed to go this way. When he had gotten to Omega, Garrus was still high from the mission against Sarren. And the death of Shepard. His anger had gotten the better of him when they painted the Commander as a crazy man, even after _everything_ he had done for...well...everybody.

A low growl escaped Garrus as he whirled around, barely sighting down his rifle.

*Boom*

Another merc's head exploded.

It didn't really help. Garrus had gotten so many good people killed. He tried to fight the dark. But for every cut he made, the darkness just oozed back into place as if nothing happened. Every enemy he killed, two more seemed to take their place. He destroyed red sand. More just flowed. He released slaves. They just got recaptured. Or straight out killed. He tried to strike off the heads of the serpents, but all it seemed to do is stir them enough to kill everybody he knew. Everybody he worked with.

"Well…" Garrus sighed. "At least I pissed them off enough that they all had to come for me at once."

Slowly, Garrus slid his scope over the barricades, but didn't see a single helmet. _Huh...finally learning something…_

Garrus sat back again and scanned the room he was sitting in. The second story of this building gave him a clear view of the bridge that was the only clear way in or out of the place. A good ninety meters of open line of fire. As the pile of bodies spread out before him attested.

Behind him, Garrus had several small crates of thermal clips. A couple boxes of grenades. Enough medigel to make a whole new turian.

When they finally threw enough bodies at him, he would take a hell of a lot of them with him. Maybe get one of the leaders. Probably Garm. The krogan was a moron. Tough. But a spirits be damned moron.

"Got a lull. No use putting it off any longer…" Garrus said, fully aware he was talking to himself too much.

Then, with a quiet sigh, the turian brought up his omnitool and made a call.

"Greetings, Mr. Vakarian. I am Denise, Captain Shepard's VI. I am sorry that the Captain is unable to take your call right now. But may I take a message?" Jane- Captain Shepard's VI was as annoyingly chipper as usual.

"Yeah, sure," Garrus sighed quietly. "Tell her I'm sorry I didn't listen when she told me to bail. But...when I see her again, I'll bee at the bar."

"Very well. Than-" Garrus cut the transmission as he brought up the next person he needed to call.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Dad," Garrus scowled as another group of desperate fools charged over the walls.

*Boom*

*Boom*

" _What's that noise?"_ Garrus's father asked. Garrus could hear the scowl in the man's voice. It made him smile a little.

*Boom*

"Nothing Dad. Just a little target practise," Garrus told his father as another *Boom* and another man died.

" _Then call me back later,"_ his father snorted, more exasperation than irritation now.

"I...Don't think that will work out. Too many pests on the range," Garrus cleared his throat as he leaned back to replace his thermal clip.

' _... I see,"_ his father said, after a short pause.

"Just wanted to hear your voice. Was wondering how retired life was treating you." Popping back up, Garrus scoped another pair of targets.

*Boom*

*Boom*

" _I'm fine. Forget about that."_

"Listen," Garrus blinked away the emotion he didn't expect. "I don't have a lot of time now. I just wanted to tell you that you were right more than I wanted to admit. I'm sorry we butted heads so much."

" _I told you to forget about that," Garrus's father said, flatly. "You're pests. Are they moving quickly?"_

"Not fast enough," Garrus smirked slightly. "But they are learning."

*Boom*

" _Clips?"_

"Got that covered," Garrus outright grinned now. "Shepard always said to keep some for a rainy day."

" _Huh...humans. What does that even mean?"_

*Boom*

"No idea," Garrus chuckled.

" _Well, work with what you have, son. You keep shooting until the trigger clicks." Garrus's father paused clearing his own throat. "As long as you have a bullet left, you still have a job to do. You can still get it done."_

*Boom*

" _When you finish up, you come home to Palavan. We have some things we should work out."_

Closing his eyes for a moment, Garrus looked through his scope again. This time, however, he saw mercenary's turning on the ones around them. Biotics and gunfire erupted, cutting down the other mercs.

"What in the…" Garrus muttered as he zoomed in.

Human female and male moved on the right of the group. Cerberus logos. Odd…. Older human male covered the rear. Massani? Man's a professional. Turning on his employers would be ridiculous. On the left was even weirder. A Salarian. Mordin, the doctor that ran the clinic in Zone 45? Garrus was pretty sure the man was far more than he seemed, but now he was shooting targets and throwing tech weapons around with an unnerving skill. But the leader…. The black armor had clearing taken a hell of a beating, but it was still recognizable. And zooming in farther, he saw the N7 logo.

"Impossible…." Garrus whispered.

" _Garrus?"_ His father's voice snapped him back to reality. _Are you still there?"_

"Yeah...yeah," Garrus grinned again. "I'll get home when I get the chance. My odds just got a hell of a lot better."

* * *

John

"So…" John said brightly as he walked around the corner. But before he could continue, the blue armored turian held up a finger without even turning around. Then, bringing his hand back to the sniper rifle, he exhaled slightly.

*Boom*

Then, as the body on the bridge fell, Archangel nodded once in satisfaction before moving away from the window and sitting on a crate of thermal clips. His helmeted head swiveled to regard John's team, one by one, before finally settling on John.

"So…" a familiar, two toned voice came. "Did you fake your death and join Cerberus? Like an ass?"

John's eyes widened as far as they could as he took a half step forward. No. No _way_. It was impossible! But…. "Garrus?"

After a moment, the blue turian reached up and unsealed his helmet, drawing it off. "You've looked better Shepard," Garrus tilted his head as he set the helmet on the crate next to him. "I mean, all humans are ugly, but you may have taken it a bit far."

John blinked as his hand reached up to lightly touch his cheek.

He had forgotten about the scars. Every time he saw his reflection, it always took him a moment to realize that it was his.

"Yes, well," John smirked. "I hear that chicks dig scars."

"Hah," Garrus nodded, barking out a short laugh. "Yeah, but not when the guy tries to kiss a varren. So...Why should I _not_ shoot you?"

The question was so sudden that John was caught off guard. However, the pistol being pointed at him drove it home.

"Long story, short," John sighed as he leaned against a stone support column. "I died. Cerberus recovered my body, somehow, and spent almost three years and a few billion credits putting me back together so I can save humanity from the Collectors. Whom are probably working for the Reapers in preparation for their coming."

As John watched, Garrus's mandibles twitched slightly as the pause drew out. Then, suddenly, Garrus dropped the pistol next to his helmet and sighed. "Well, then, we should finish off these sterkre, and get to it."

"You know…." Miranda groaned as she rubbed her temples with a hand. "At this point I'm not even surprised. I've pretty much just resigned myself to insanity."

Garrus blinked slowly as he continued to look at John. "I suppose you are using the Cerberus resources for this mission?"

Now it was John's turn to be surprised. "Yeah...how did you know that?"

With a snort, Garrus stood and moved back to the window and sighted his rifle. "Well, the Council spent so much time and effort sweeping it away that there is pretty much no way they would support you. And from the rumors around here, the human colonies are in the Terminus."

"Huh," John shook his head as he knelt next to his friend. "Yeah, that is pretty much spot on."

"Well," Garrus sighed. "No more reunion time, Boss. Looks like your little show has motivated the Blood Pack. They are massing for a charge."

"That sounds lovely," John sighed. "Zaeed, you set up surprises?"

"Oh yeah," the old merc grinned evilly. "This will be good. Oh, here, by the way," Zaeed handed John a small detonator trigger. "This one is a bit short range, but it'll be impressive."

"Uh…" John raised an eyebrow. "Allright…."

"They're releasing the varren," Jacob chuckled as he looked out over the low wall.

Turning to look, John did a double take as the mass of varren, maybe twenty strong, stumbled up over the barricade and….attempted...a charge.

Five collapsed just after cresting the barricade walls, several more made it a dozen steps before falling over, a couple even falling off the edges of the bridge as they stumbled. None of the made it past the halfway mark.

"What was that?" Miranda asked, incredulous.

"Poison," Mordin nodded as he checked over his submachine gun. "Probably a blood thinner. Varren are able to purge most toxins quickly, so other methods are needed. Proper amount of blood thinner makes the varren's heart unable to move enough blood through their body. You can see result."

"Looks like they are pissed off….," Garrus chuckled. "They are gearing up for a charge...and...Yep, there is Garm."

"The Blood Pack leader?" Jacob asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah," Garrus smirked. "Need to be careful of him. He is some sort of mutant. Regenerates faster than anything I have ever seen. I caught him alone and fought with him for over an hour before his people arrived to back him up. He's a damn monster."

"Here they come," Zaeed scowled grimly, and cracking his neck. "I'll take the princess and the Doc here," he said gesturing to the team members in question. "We'll go down under the tunnel and see about sealing them off before the sappers get through. You three should be able to hold off the funny boys, considering the little surprises."

Turning to look at the man, John nodded. "Good plan, I…"

A muffled explosion from beneath rocked the building for a moment as John ground his teeth. "No more time. Go!"

* * *

Moments Later

"I'll rip out your spine and feed it to you!" Garm snarled as he hurdled the small wall of furniture that attempted to block the top of the stairs. As his feet hit the floor, the krogan grabbed a vorcha, pulling the alien's body between himself and the oncoming fire from John's group.

As Garm moved forward, Jacob ducked back behind the pillar he was using for cover. "Shepard!" he called out. "A squad...looks like...three krogan and half a dozen vorcha are flanking us from the left!"

"Son of a…" John sighed as he popped a new thermal clip into the assault rifle he had picked up from among the stack of weapons Garrus had stockpiled. "How many of the anklebiters do they have?"

*Boom*

"One less," Garrus chuckled. "Ah...like old times! Fighting insurmountable odds! Cover being chewed to death! Bad jokes! Kinda makes me miss Tali."

"Hmph," John grunted scowling. He didn't need that particular reminder. "She'll come when she can."

"Ah, Shepard...Sorry about that," Garrus sighed as he switched from his sniper rifle to an assault one. "I know she will. She's part of the team after all."

"Yeah, I...HOLY SHIT!" John cursed as Garm howled in rage and charged forward, ignoring the hail of bullets that John and Garrus desperately fired down field.

Then, with a final roar, the krogan leader lowered his head and smashed into the cover John and Garrus had been using, sending the pair rolling across the floor.

"Archangel!" Garn snarled as his foot crashed down on the rifle Garrus had been reaching for, and crushing it flat. "I am going to kill you slowly. Just like I did to that little salarian bitch you ran with!"

John groaned as he shook his head. Strange images flickered in his vision. Something, almost like images. The outline of a..gun? Some numbers and maybe….a bar? It seemed to be slowly rising… But then, in a haze of static, it disappeared.

"Little help, Shepard!" Garrus cried as the krogan lifted him by the raised collar of Garrus's armor.

The, rolling,, John sprang to his feet and charged the krogan, ducking his head and thrusting his shoulder into Garm's side.

With a cry of surprise, Garm was shoved back, dropping Garrus as he struggled to keep his feet. And for a moment, John twisted and smashed the Garm into the wall with enough force to put cracks in the stone.

But that was not enough, as Garms knee came up, catching John in the center of his abdomen, both knocking the air out of him. As John was lifted into the air by the impact, a fist slammed down on his back, throwing him violently to the floor.

Dazed, and gasping for breath, John threw himself to one side, narrowly avoiding the foot that crashed down where he had been a moment before.

Blinking, John looked up, those odd images floating in his vision again. And past them, the cruel smile as the krogan aimed a heavy pistol at John's head. A carnifex, a corner of his mind told him. Much like the one Tali had given to John what seemed to a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey! Ugly!" Jacob's voice shouted, drawing the attention of both John and Garm. The Cerberus agent stood, grinning. In his hand was the detonator Zaeed had given to John. It must have been knocked free by the krogan leader's charge. Then, with a simple push of a button, Garm, the leader of the Blood Pack on Omega, one of the most ruthless of the krogan warlords, exploded.

"Oh...that's just nasty," Garrus groaned. "I think I got krogan brain in my mouth!"

"What...what the fuck?" John gasped, still trying to catch his breath as he stared at his teammate.

"Oh," Jacob grinned. "That was the other surprise Zaeed and I planted. A few compact high explosives attached to his armor was fairly easy. Could have put a 'kick me' sign while we were at it if we wanted, with the way he ignored us."

"That was kinda anticlimactic," Garrus sighed as he reached down and help John to his feet. "Still, glad to see the sadistic bastard go."

"You and me both," John wheezed as he blinked and rubbed at his eyes.

"You okay, Boss," Garrus asked, concerned.

"I..yeah...just something weird in my vision...I…" John started.

"Shepard!" Miranda called as she and her team came up the stairs. "We got the shutters closed. It will take them days to get through now. But it looks like the Eclipse are bringing out their mechs!"

"Ah, shit," Garrus cursed moving to the window. "There's even a Ymir….oh..look. Jaroth."

This time it was John's turn to laugh as he moved beside his friend. "Oh, don't you worry. This time it's my surprise."

"Archangel!" Jaroth's enhanced voice called out. "This will be your doom! I shall strike you down with the power of my mechs! You will be as grass before the blade! You shall...what the hell?!"

As Jaroth had been speaking, a YMIR mech had been placed next to the salarian and unfolded to its full height before turning around and unloading it heavy rotary barrel guns back into the barricades. Then, almost like an afterthought, it swung one heavy arm, crushing Jaroth into a green smear.

"I…" Garrus blinked before sighing. "You really take the fun out of last stands, Boss."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we still have Blue Suns," John said, reassuringly, as he clapped a hand onto Garrus's armored shoulder.

"Not really," Mordin spoke up, a slight smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I took the liberty of giving them a little something. I doubt there are many still alive by this point."

"Seriously?" Garrus groaned slapping a hand across his face. "No heroic charge? No last minute chance to save the day?"

"Afraid not," John laughed.

"ARCHANGEL!" a voice bellowed as the whine of turbines roared outside the building. Almost as one, John's team ducked into cover as high powered cannons fired through the windows and walls of the structure.

"Looks like Tarak got his gunship flying," John said casually. "Anybody have ideas?"

"Tarak should be under the effects of the neurotoxin," Mordin answered. "His movements will be dulled. Surprised he has the ability to fly."

"Yeah, well," Zaeed snarled. "That with the damage the gunship has already taken may give us a chance to get out of this alive!"

"COME OUT ARCHANGEL!" Tarak screamed as he unleashed another barrage from his ship's cannons. "COME OUT!"

"Shepard!" Miranda yelled as she moved to the edge of the planter she had hidden behind. "I called in some back up! It should be here in a-"

"Look out!" Garrus cried as he dove forward and grabbed the Cerberus woman around the waist. Then, with a heave, he spun, throwing Miranda away as a rounds from the gunship struck the turian, ripping through his shields and chewing up his armor.

"NO!" John screamed as he threw a hand forward, blue energy rippled out and washing over Garrus, the last few rounds deflecting away as Garrus stumbled back.

"DIE!" Tarak roared, his voice lacked any semblance of sanity as rockets fired from the gunships wings, most impacting into the buildings walls.

Except for one.

A single rocket made it through, its warhead slamming into the pillar next to Garrus. The explosive blew stone apart, it's shockwave shattering the shield John had thrown over his best friend, and throwing the turian's body away like a ragdoll.

"AH HA HA HA!" Tarak cried, insanely. "DIE! DIE!"

"Garrus!" John stormed over the cover he had been using, and slid next to Garrus's prone form. As he reached Garrus, Miranda slid in next to them, a biotic shield springing up around them.

"Goddamn turian," Miranda snarled as heavy rounds impacting into her biotic barrier. "He didn't even _know_ me! My barrier could take it!"

"Come on Garrus, hold on!" John's hands closed around the open wounds on Garrus's neck, desperately trying to staunch the blue blood that was pooling beneath the turian.

Then an explosion ripped through the room as Tarak's gunship blew apart, it's place being taken by a star ship.

"You're clear, Commander," Joker's voice came over the comms.

"Get a medical team in here!" John shouted. "Tell Chakwas that it's Garrus!"

"What?!" Joker said, shocked. "She's on her way!"

"Move," Mordin cut in as he shoved John aside. "Artery burst. Stone fragments in wound. Problematic. Trauma severe, but still alive. Need surgical suite."

"Over here!" Miranda called, waving, as the medical team rushed into the ruined building.

"You'll be okay, Garrus," John said quietly as he slid down the wall heavily. John couldn't tear his eyes away from the blood on his hands. More blood. His _friend's_ blood. "You have to be."

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.

AN: This should be the last of the heavily scripted chapters. These (the non fluff ones) chapters were important in most of the minutia, but now that it is punched through, I can go more free style and skip over non important details. At least the stuff I don't change to keep it more fresh and interesting.

And I am pleased that Xera'Rann is so popular! I am even getting fan art of her already!


	12. 12 The First Stage is Denial

Captain Jane Shepard, Corsair Ship Perugia

"No, you moron!" Jane snarled as she slammed her hand down on her comm button. "I said 'Come about to bearing 3317.3'!"

"Yes, but…" The quarian heavy cruiser Die'awa started.

"Shut up, you con'alds!" Jane snapped, cutting the quarian Captain off. "When I said to come about, I meant to fucking come about! Your grandstanding almost let that pirate out of the control net! Now you sit back and let me work."

"I…" Jane could hear the anger in Captain Sena'Sonna's voice, but to the man's credit, he choked down what he clearly wanted to say. "Yes, sir."

"Now...Sellfast, move to 663 mark...12…" Jane said scowling at her display. "I know the frigate will be coming straight at you, but give him a full barrage, straight up his nose and he'll break right."

"On it," the captain of the Sellfast, a Turian by the name of Dross, came back as his picket ship burned hard to get ahead of the pirate frigate.

The small picket ship didn't have terribly much when it came to shields, but the size of her engines was no joke. And the heavy weapons she carried still had the punch to make it a threat to larger ships.

Nodding in satisfaction, Jane looked over her tactical display. "Good...good," she muttered. "Dance my little puppet…" For all the tactical data Jane saw, she failed to notice the shudder that ran through her entire bridge crew, human and quarian alike, as she began to grin.

"Alright!" Jane clapped her hands together as she sat up fully in her seat. "Mister Jol'Son, signal the Dunkirk."

Seconds later, the Sellfast unleashed a full barrage from it's heavy mass accelerators, the twenty kilogram slugs shattered the pirate's already weakened shields, and ripped furrows through its bow.

Her shields up, the frigate might have had the strength to ram the Sellfast and survive to make its faster than light jump. But with them crushed and her armor already heavily damaged, it was all she could do to pull away from the picket ship's line of fire.

And turn itself _exactly_ where Jane wanted it.

The moment the pirate cleared the Sellfast, a frigate, the Dunkirk, dropped out of lightspeed, a barrage of disruptor torpedoes launching almost the exact moment of its arrival.

"Well, then", Jane nodded, leaning sloppily back in her seat. "Soon as the dust settles have the shuttles head out and see what we can salvage."

"Yes, sir," Jane's quarian XO sighed. Kalla'Koris had been working with Jane since the secret Corsair project had begun, two years ago, but she was still not used to the human. "Torpedoes have hit. Enemy ship is hulled...but you knew that."

"Yup!" Jane laughed, tilting her helmeted head to the side, indicating she was smiling. To the quarian crew members it was a little frightening at how well she adopted their body language. If one didn't see the five fingers on her suit, one would almost believe her to be quarian. "Now…" Jane continued. "I have some mail from Tali."

"Very well, sir," Kalla nodded. "I'll take the bridge."

* * *

To: Captain Jane'Shepard vas Perugia

From: Tali'Zorah vas Neema

Subject: He's Alive

I'm breaking protocol by contacting you, and don't worry, I am masking the sending.

But I am sure the Admiralty Board will try to use the information to manipulate you, and you deserve to know the truth.

John's alive. I met him on Freedom's Progress. It's really him. I know it. He was with Cerberus agents, but they aren't controlling him. I have a full scan of him and the records of what they did to put him back together.

Please, trust me. It really is him. I can feel it in my soul.

I'll get you more information as I get it. I know how you are, so don't do...what you do.

Tali'Zorah

PS You know what I mean.

* * *

With a beastial snarl, Jane whirled in her small quarters, and threw the datapad against the wall as hard as she could, watching the electronics spark as the casing blew apart.

Then, turning, Jane began to stalk back and forth, kicking loose clothing and empty food and drink tubes from her path.

John would laugh at her. He'd say how sloppy she was. He'd joke about the mess, and how she was single. He'd call her a muscle head.

But her twin brother had _died_. She wouldn't hear that again. She wouldn't hear his laugh.

But now...Now he was alive? And with Cerberus? He was gone for more than two years, and now he just shows up?

Spinning in place, Jane's right fist shot out, hitting the wall. Followed by her left. Another right, another. A left.

She just hit. Jane pounded as she screamed her rage out, cursing her brother. Cursing Cerberus. Cursing herself for hoping.

After a time, how long, Jane didn't know, she dropped to her knees, her chest heaving with a combination of the exertion and the wracking sobs that overtook her.

Tali. She had to trust Tali. There is no way that girl would be fooled by some clone or doppelganger.

Besides, right now, Jane had a mission to complete. But first, she had to go to medical. Because she had broken her hand.

"Back for less than an hour and you're already making me break things…." Jane muttered to herself as she stood. "Typical."

* * *

To: Captain Hannah Shepard, Hesti_Shepard, BluBioticGoddess_2170

From: Quarian_Jane

Subject: You aren't going to be terribly surprised

Got a message from a reliable source. He's alive. There is some Cerberus involvement, but he isn't being controlled. No direct contact yet.

More importantly, do we let him talk, or just kill him on the spot?

Jane

PS Kelly, you're a marine now. Get a grown up email

* * *

To: Re: Captain Hannah Shepard, Hesti_Shepard, BluBioticGoddess_2170, Quarian_Jane

From: Hesti_Shepard

I heard rumors. There is talk coming out of Omega that he blew through, destroyed half the station, slept with the other half and escaped in the confusion.

I'll talk to Aria. Ugh...Even typing that made me feel greasy.

Hesti

PS As angry as I am, Jane has a point

* * *

To: Re: Captain Hannah Shepard, Hesti_Shepard, BluBioticGoddess_2170, Quarian_Jane

From: Captain Hannah Shepard

Well. I'm up for just shooting the little son of a bitch. The Cerberus connection worries me some.

I'll look into my contacts as well. I can't imagine him being back and not contacting Anderson.

Not us, of course, but Anderson.

Hannah

PS Listen to your father and sister dear

* * *

To: Re: Captain Hannah Shepard, Hesti_Shepard, BluBioticGoddess_2170, Quarian_Jane

From: BluBioticGoddess_2170

I like my address. Everybody knows it. It would be a serious pain to change it now.

But that is beside the point! Why hasn't he messaged me?! I mean, I know why he wouldn't contact you old ladies, but I'm important!

I'll keep this quiet until you tell me otherwise. I am currently assigned to work with Ashley Williams, from his old crew. It would probably go over poorly with her.

BluBioticGoddess_Forever

PS Isn't it a little ironic, calling your son a 'son-of-a-bitch'?

* * *

To: Re: Captain Hannah Shepard, Hesti_Shepard, BluBioticGoddess_2170, Quarian_Jane

From: Captain Hannah Shepard

PS Shut up. Nobody likes a smart ass.

Hannah

* * *

Councilman David Anderson, Citadel, Marr's Cafe

"Excuse me, Councillor?" a human aide smiled professionally as he approached the cafe table. It always struck David as odd, the fact that somebody could smile in a professional manner.

"Yes, son," David sighed as he set down his napkin. A shame too. The omelette was amazing.

"I have a message from Admiral Hackett for you, sir," the aide said, as he passed over the datapad he carried. "It was marked as urgent, so I thought I would get it to you as soon as I could."

"Ah, yes, thank you," nodding David took a pair of reading glasses from the inside of his coat and put them on. Only too look up at the still smiling aide. "Something else?"

"Oh, umm…" the man's smile faltered for the first time since he arrived, but it quickly snapped back into place. "No, sir, I just wanted to be sure I didn't need to take another message anyplace else for you. I mean, that's what I'm here for! To make sure things get done!"

"Right…" David blinked then looked at the datapad. "Sonofa…."

Leaping to his feet, David slammed the datapad against the aide's chest, pulling a grunt form the man and knocking him back a step. "Take care of the bill here. I need to get back to the embassy. Then get me Shepard."

Coughing, the aide nodded. "Yes, sir...which one?"

"Any of them! All of them! I don't give a shit! Just do it, Bob!" David cursed again as he jumped the railing and nearly ran for the elevator.

"Umm...my name is Jim…." Jim sighed as he watched the Councilor escape. "Not that you care…'pay my bills, Bob' 'get my laundry, Bob'"

With another overly dramatic sigh, Jim took the check from the, clearly irritated, turian waiter and reached for his wallet.

Then he froze. A cold sweat erupting from his body and he laughed weakly. "I...uh...I seem to have forgotten my credit chit…"

* * *

Urdnot Wrex, Tuchanka

"Wrex!" an old, grizzled krogan yelled as he entered Wrex's 'throne room'. He was larger, even, than Wrex, his plates heavy, and pitted from a life of battle. The parts of his body not covered in armor was as scarred as his plates. Every now and then, the glint of cybernetics could be seen. "Wrex! Good news! Somebody killed Garm!"

"Well, I'll be a varren's uncle…" Wrex chuckled as he leaned back on the broken concrete he had fashioned into a throne. "It's about damn time. I was afraid I was going to have to go do it myself."

Nakmor Drak paused and blinked. "A varren's uncle? What does that even mean?"

"Some random human expression. Not really sure myself. Just kinda like how it sounds," Wrex grinned as he stood and took his friend's arm in a firm grip. Not too tight, just enough to make sure Drak knew he was still strong enough to kick his tail.

"Lovely," Drak sighed. "More human crap. I'm going to have to deal with enough of that sooner than I would like."

"You don't have to go," Wrex eyed the other krogan. "I could always use Kesh. Actually…just leave her and you can go."

"Right," Drak scowled. "You don't lay a finger on my granddaughter and I rip off your hand."

"Shouldn't that be 'or I'll rip off your hand'," Wrex smirked as he shook his head and leaned against the stones of his throne. "That seems to be an important distinction."

"I meant what I said," Drak said dryly. "More importantly, From what I hear, the guy that took out Garm also flattened all three of the major merc groups on Omega. Blood Pack, Eclipse, and the Suns. And it was a human."

"Huh…" Wrex stood for a moment with his eyes closed before looking back at his friend. "Shepard?"

Drak stood for a moment, blinking. "You already heard?"

"Pff," Wrex waved a hand at the bigger krogan. "No, I just know his MO. That kind of grandstanding is his trademark. Come on, let's get a drink and I'll tell you about Virmire."

"I've heard it a dozen times already, old man," Drak groaned as he allowed himself to be pulled along in Wrex's wake.

"Old man?" Wrex laughed. "You're almost as old as I am, kid!"

* * *

Captain Hannah Shepard, SSV Orizaba, Citadel

The bridge of the human dreadnaught was absolutely quiet. The kind of quiet one might describe as 'being able to hear a pin drop', if one was so inclined. And in the quiet, the crew would occasionally steal a glance at each other, hoping the terror at the center wouldn't notice them.

The terror, herself, sat in her command chair, slumped backwards, her chin on her left fist. Her right was extended over the arm of the chair, her fingers drumming absently. However, it was the dark frown on her face that nearly screamed 'death'.

"Alive…" Hannah muttered. Somehow her tone managed to make the concept of life an evil curse. "He's alive…."

It was that moment that would forever be etched into her crews memory.

The doors to the bridge lift opened and a fresh faced ensign stepped onto the bridge. Seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere, he nearly bounced lightly on his feet as he grinned widely. After all, this was his first posting, and it was on a dreadnaught! The ship commanded by the Red Wolf herself!

"Hey, Jenkins!," the hapless ensign said brightly. "I'm ready to take my shift! How are...things…do… What?"

As the young man spoke a dark, foreboding shadow, a deep well of living death, turned it's attentions to the poor boy. As the liquid hate crept across the bridge deck, the boy felt more than saw the lights dim slightly as a cold shiver ran through his entire body, an equally cold sweat erupted from his skin.

Slowly, Hannah Shepard stood from her command chair and turned to the ensign. With a smooth walk, a walk that the crew would later describe as more of a flow, like a tide, she moved close the the boy, her six foot frame towering over his much smaller stature.

"Ensign Doggy…" Hannah spoke quietly, her voice emotionless and flat. "You are new to my bridge crew, are you not?"

Ensign Doggy turned slowly to face his Captain, blood draining from his face. And as he looked at his Captain, he saw eyes as flat and loveless as a doll's eyes. "Y-y-yes...ma'am…" he managed to push out. Even in the silent bridge it was difficult to hear the boy speak.

"I'm sorry…." Hannah said, her voice promising death. "You will have to speak up."

"Sorry..sorry….ma'am...I…" desperately Esign Doggy glanced about, hoping, praying for a lifeline. But every time his gaze met another's the person would suddenly find something extremely interesting on their console, or the floor. One even looked at the ceiling and made the sign of the cross.

"Enough," Hannah frowned down at the boy, nearly making the poor fool pass out from sheer fright. "You will have just come from the Citadel itself. You had a three day pass. Tell me the name of a good bar."

"I...I heard the Seedy Tavern was a good place...I didn't get the chance to go there, though. I was with my mother for the weekend," Doggy said, signing his death.

"I...see...yes," Hannah nodded, her brow shifting to a straight line. "Spending time with one's mother is a good thing. You would tell her if you were not dead, yes?"

"Yes?" Doggy whimpered with a nod, saving his own life.

"Good. Next week, take another three day pass. Talk to your mother. Tell her I think you are a good boy," Hannah nodded as she pulled something from her pocket and pressed it into Doggy's hand. "You'll go far, Doggy." And with that, Hannah turned on her heel and walked directly into the lift. "Miss Bellweather, you have the bridge."

"Yes sir," Commander Bellweather sighed as she stepped onto the raised command platform. Then turning to Doggy, she smirked slightly. "Good work Ensign Doggy. You survived your first trial by fire."

Smiling weakly Doggy looked at the small milk candy the captain had given him. "My name..my name is Dodgeson, ma'am."

"Welp," Jenkins said as he stood from his tactical station. "Seat's all yours Doggy."

"But...my name…" Doggy whimpered slightly.

"Don't you worry, Doggy," the Comm Officer said brightly. "I'll make sure everybody knows your name."

Sniffling slightly, Doggy nodded and dropped into the vacant tactical seat. Absently, he unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth before grimacing slightly. Cherry. He hated cherry….

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Con'alds _:_ Curse word used in the same manner as humans use 'Bastard', but worse. Direct translation is 'product of a mating between siblings'


	13. 13 Social Progress

John Shepard

"Dammit…" John cursed quietly as he dropped his micro solder onto the mess table and sat back in his chair. Groaning, he leaned his head back and ran his hands over his face with a deep sigh.

"Are you alright, Commander?" Miranda's voice pulled John's attention as he opened his eyes to look at the woman, upside down.

"Been better," John grunted as he pulled himself back up. Looking down, he surveyed the mess table currently covered in micro tools, small electronic parts, towels, grease….even half a sandwich that he didn't really remember making.

"If I might ask...What are you doing?" Miranda sat in the seat opposite from his as she also took in the chaos.

"Upgrading this," John answered as he held up the bulky, battered shell of the quarian omnitool. "The guts are more than a little behind the times. Besides, they took a beating, what with atmospheric reentry and all."

"Must be important to you," Miranda nodded. "When we received your...well, you. It was actually difficult to remove it from your arm. You had pulled it in against yourself, then your armor fused around it. Almost like a protective barrier."

Looking at the omnitool, John grunted and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably. "It was a gift from a close friend."

Miranda was silent for a moment before letting her gaze drop to her hands, folded in her lap. "Listen...I wanted to say I...I'm sorry for what happened with Archangel...with Garrus. I messed up, and-"

"No," John said simply as he set the omni tool down and picked up one of the tools.

"No?" Miranda frowned as she watched him. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean, it isn't your fault. That's the way Garrus is. He is the hero. He saves people. It's what makes him my best friend," John spoke quietly as he worked, his movements were careful now, sure, as he added circuits here, and wires there.

"But, I could have taken the hit!" Miranda exclaimed suddenly as her hands curled into fists, still in her lap. "I am _not_ a damsel that needs rescuing! I am _perfect_!"

"Perfect doesn't mean invincible," John nodded, still focused on his work. "You put a lot of your self worth into your being perfect. But you aren't perfect. Nobody is perfect. It would be pretty boring if we were anyway."

"I have nothing else, Shepard," Miranda growled. "My father paid a ridiculous amount of money to sculpt my genes. I am one of the most powerful human biotics. I will live more than twice as long as a normal human. Even my looks are designed to give me an advantage."

"Sounds like you have a strong starting point," John said simply. "You didn't become who you are by being designed. You became Miranda by living a life. Having your genetic advantages just gives you more tools to use in your life."

Miranda sat quietly staring at her hands as she slowly flexed them open. "I wasn't even the first."

"Pardon?"

"I wasn't the first version. I don't know how many versions he tried before me. I had so many sisters…. " Miranda's voice dropped to slightly above a whisper. "I don't even have a mother. My father just had his DNA shaped with two X chromosomes. I was carried to term in a previous version of me."

Pausing, John looked up at Miranda. His gaze lingered on her face as she stared blankly at the table in front of her. "No offense," he said, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him. "But your dad is _fucked_ up."

"Ha!" Miranda couldn't help but laugh as she wiped away the beginnings of tears she didn't know she was capable of shedding. "That is a serious understatement."

With a nod, John turned back to his omnitool and plugged a cable into the side of the device, checking the power load. Like that, John worked in silence as Miranda watched, mesmerized by his sure, steady movements. It was hard to picture those hands belonging to a man that wrestled with a YMIR mech, and won.

"Do you even wonder about your father?" Miranda asked suddenly, into the silence, and smirked slightly as she saw John almost fumble the placement of the micro power generator.

"That's an odd question. I assume you are not referring to Hestalia," John cleared his throat as he removed and reseated the off center part.

"No..well...She is a mystery enough," Miranda admitted, as she crossed her legs. "We couldn't find much about her before her marriage to your mother."

"You wouldn't," John shrugged slightly. "My dad isn't the person she was. Not sure how much you know about asari, but when they change stages, their personality can shift dramatically. I remember how nervous she was when mom introduced us. She was a soldier, an asari commando, trying to hold her shit together as she shook hands with a pair of five year old human demons.

But then...then she got pregnant with Kelly and everything changed. It was like a butterfly pulling itself out of a armed and armored cocoon. Her patience increased, she became much warmer and kind. It's hard to describe."

"You...refer to her as him at times," Miranda tilted her head slightly. "You also refer to her as father."

"Yeah?" John looked up at Miranda, puzzlement in his eyes. "Never noticed, but I suppose you're right. Asari aren't really male or female anyway. They are monogendered. They look feminine to a lot of species, so they just kinda roll with it for convenience. Some prefer pronouns from one, the other, none, whatever." John frowned for a moment before shaking his head. "I feel like I've had this conversation with somebody before."

"I actually didn't know that," Miranda smirked slightly. "But I meant your biological father."

With a dramatic sigh, John shook his head slightly. "Yeah, I know what you meant. I was trying to deflect with a combination of humor and information."

"And now?" Miranda teased.

"Ugh…" John turned back to his work with a groan. "He was a merc that my mom met. It was a whirlwind romance. It ended badly after some sort of falling out in his group. From what mom told me, it got dark and she left when she learned she was pregnant with me and Jane."

"You...didn't try to find him?" Miranda asked. Her voice had an intensity that John hadn't heard from her before.

"Nope," John admitted as he closed the omnitools outer casing. "I assume he had his own circumstances. Everybody is a person, a universe of their own. He had his reasons, good or bad. If he wants, he can find me."

"That's...really rather deep…." Miranda's eyes widened with...was that _respect_?

"Jane though….Jane has always held an axe, just waiting to grind it everytime it got brought up," John chuckled. "Goddess forbid she ever find him."

"Your mother would have her own words for him as well," Doctor Chakwas cut in as she exited the medical bay, wiping her hands on a towel. "I would say that Hannah was a bit bitter, but that would be too much of an understatement."

"Karen," John said as he stood. "How is…?"

"Garrus is fine," Chakwas smirked. "He's a tough bird. Doctor Solas is extremely talented. It was a good thing you brought him. Having an expert on xeno-medicine is probably what saved Garrus's life. Well, that and that nurse he brought with him."

"Nurse?" Miranda had leapt to her feet when Chakwas had come out, and now looked puzzled.

"Ah, yes," Chakwas shrugged. "I suppose it was a bit of a blur." Pausing, Chakwas thought a moment. "Barbara, I think her name was? Yes, that's it. Little human girl. Looks like a stiff breeze could knock her over. Rather deadpan and emotionless. Carried a rather large gun."

"Oh, right," John nodded as he also stood. "I remember her. But Garrus…"

"Garrus is fine," the dual toned voice said from behind Chakwas as the medical door opened, letting the turian out.

John frowned, but couldn't help but notice the wince in Miranda's gaze as they both saw the large bandaging along the right side of Garrus's face. There was also the glimpse of metal cybernetics beneath his plates.

"Solus and Chakwas were telling me that they repurposed some of the stuff they had stuck in you to put my face back on. So I guess that makes us brothers now?" Garrus tilted his head, his left mandible lifting in the turian smile. "Can't wait to take you home to meet mother."

"Ha!" John laughed, shaking his head. "Should be interesting taking you to meet my mother. Dad will have some words as well. Mostly about how you aren't eating enough, and to put on a sweater."

"Heh...ow!" Garrus half laughed before wincing. "Aw spirits, don't make me laugh!"

"Yes. Patient should not be up yet," Doctor Solus said, his voice dripping with disapproval. "Severe head trauma. Medi gel can only do so much. Body needs to heal, even with advanced cybernetics. Truly a marvel, by the way. Looking forward to examining yours in depth Commander."

"Umm….yay?" John squirmed under the scientist's gaze. "But, before that...maybe you should check the lab we have set up. See if there is anything else you need?"

"Ah! Yes!" Solus smirked. "Lab, should be interesting. Working on a ship should be interesting. Been a while since project this important. Interested in resources. Will send list to the XO when I finish stock check."

"Looking forward to it…" Miranda said apprehensively. "Well...I was just curious if Archangel was still to be useful. Now that I see he is not too badly damaged, I'll be in my office."

Garrus raised an eye plate as he looked at John. "I looked at the schematics of the ship when I had a moment. I'm going to look at the main battery. I know of a project that we might be able to take advantage of. Give us a bigger bite."

John shook his head for a moment before stepping in line beside Garrus as the turian made his way to the forward battery. "Don't let Miranda's attitude fool you. She was pretty torn up by you getting your face shot off. 'I'm not a damsel that needs rescuing' were her exact words."

"Ugh…" Garrus grunted as he opened the battery door and stepped inside, closing it after John followed. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. Might not have done it if I had known she was Cerberus."

With a snort, John leaned back against the wall as Garrus began to look over the ship's main guns. "Yes, you would have. You were always a sucker for pretty girls."

"Got me there," Garrus chuckled, then winced again. "It's the real reason I jumped in front of a missile. I was getting tired of all the ladies throwing themselves at me. Thought maybe you should have a shot at some of them."

"Really now," John laughed while shaking his head. "I do pretty good."

"Right," Garrus paused to look back. "You didn't even know who you liked on the old ship. Everybody else knew. But you didn't."

"Okay, look," John said with exasperation. "I don't know why everybody thought I was with Liara, but apparently it even made it into that stupid Blasto movie. She and I were just friends!"

Slowly, Garrus turned to look at John fully. "Shepard…." he began, his voice was surprisingly intense. "I'm talking about how you feel about Tali."

* * *

Garrus Vakarian

"Well….that could have gone better," Garrus sighed to himself. His simple statement had devolved into a short, yet loud argument. The Shepard stormed out, yelling something about robbing cradles.

Normally it wasn't something Garrus would involve himself in, but he had watched the two idiots pine over each other while on the original Normandy. He had seen the sadness in Shepard's eyes when he mentioned how Tali was going to leave the ship. He had heard the pain in Tali's voice when she said she was going to stay.

Ha had also seen how Shepard's death had nearly destroyed the quarian girl. Garrus would be damned if he let anything like that happen again. Not on his watch!

* * *

To: Tali'Zorah vas Neema

From: Blue_Boshtet

Subject: Contact

Alright. As per our agreement, I changed my infonet handle. I hope you're happy.

Anyway. Found our errant boy. He got me blown up, but it's kinda part of the package. You weren't kidding about the Cerberus thing, but I gotta tell you, they built one hell of new Normandy. You are probably going to blow a suit seal when you see it.

I'll keep an eye on Shepard while you finish up what you need, and can join us.

I know you can't say what you are doing, but be careful. Shepard needs you, and I can't watch him by myself, you know how he is.

Oh, fair warning. Joker is here. So is Gerald.

Blue Boshtet

* * *

Tali'Zorah, Neema

With a warm smile, Tali closed her omnitool and sat back on her small sleeping mat. It was good to know Shepard had some people he could actually trust with him. Even if Gerald was one of them.

"Ugh…" Tali couldn't help but let out a quiet groan. He was probably going to badger her about playing Galaxy of Fantasy again. _Well, there are worse pastimes_ , she mentally shrugged as she stood and tidied her small bunk.

"Hey, Tali, you ready to go?" Xera popped her helmet into the sleeping area Tali shared with 9 other quarians. Several of whom groaned and cursed Xera for waking them.

"YEAH, LET'S GET GOING, TALI," Xera nearly yelled. "WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR THE MISSION BRIEFING!"

"Shut up!' "Ancestors strike you down!" "Det kazuat!"

"Okay, Xera," Tali snerked, trying to keep her laughter in. "Let's leave the poor people alone. They need rest too."

"Beh," Xera, snorted, making a rude gesture with her metal hand, before allowing herself to be pushed along by her best friend. "Oh! Hey! Did you see? I got the casing put on the arm! It's not a weird skeleton thing anymore!"

Letting her laughter out now, Tali shook her head. "I hadn't seen it, but it looks good." And it actually did. The odd shiney components that had made up the structure and servos of the arm were now concealed in a housing of marine red. In fact, it almost looked like a normal arm, except for the joints. "Didn't put a sleeve over it?"

Xera shrugged as she wiggled the three fingers on her hand. "Nah, it would just be more suit that could get a puncture and let something in. Last thing I need right now."

"True," Tali nodded sagely. "It would make going to the observation deck with Kal'Reeger kinda awkward, if you were sniffling."

"Oh for the love of…" Xera shook her head as she punched Tali on the arm. Kinda hard, actually… " I am _not_ on the Path with Kal. He and I are just good friends. My Path is hopeless and I know it. Besides. The word around the Fleet is that _you_ are the one on the Path with Kal."

Tali froze then, with shock. She slowly shook her head as words tried to come out, but they just couldn;t. The idea of being alone...of not being with the one her soul yearned for her crushed her heart so hard that she couldn't breath.

"Tali?" Xera asked when she realized that her friend had stopped, and turned. "Oh, ancestors! I'm sorry! I didn't mean...I was just teasing you back! Tali?"

Holding up a hand Tali took a slow deep breath before laying her hand gently on Xera's arm. "No...I know," Tali swallowed, slowly opening her eyes. "It's nothing, Xera."

"Nothing my ass!" Xera growled. "I can't even begin to understand how hard it is for you right now. It's...it's getting harder, isn;t it?"

"I…" Tali looked down before nodding. "Yes...I don't know how long I can be without him. My soul _hurts_ so much Xera! I..I think I'm...I think I might...:"

"Hecs'tiyl," Xera said quietly as Tali nodded. "You are a much stronger woman than me, Tali. I don't think my soul would last."

"Heh," Tali stood fully and ran her hands along her realk, smoothing out the lines. "You can Xera. Because knowing I will be able to be by his side _gives_ me the strength. Even if I won't be able to have the full bonding, just being there will be enough for me."

For a moment Xera stood there, in front of Tali, looking up into her eyes. "You should tell him, Tali. If he's anything like what you have said. If he's anything like what I have seen, he will understand."

"I...No," Tal;i shook her head violently. "There is no way...What if..what if it disgusts him! I'm just a filthy quarian! To have somebody like me say…AH!"

Tali's words were cut off as Xera's hand smacked into the side of her helmet, stunning her for a moment. Then, with wide eyes she slowly looked back to Xera as the smaller quarian trembled with barely contained anger.

"Don't you _dare_ say that!" Xera snarled, taking half a step forward and roughly grabbing Tali's realk, pulling her down to Xera's eye level. "You are _perfect_ , Tali. You are the best engineer. You are the kindest person. You are _perfect_. He knows that. I've seen him look at you. I know it isn't my place, by I am not going to stand here and listen to you say things like that about yourself."

Then Xera pushed Tali back, releasing her realk and turning away. "Now, come on. We have one last mission to do before we can go meet up with Shepard."

For a moment, Tali stood blinking away tears. Xera was right as usual. Shepard wasn't the kind of man that would mock her. He wouldn't drive her away. He was always understanding. He would listen, then he would let her down gently. It would be enough. It had to be. It was all she had.

"Wait…" Tali jogged lightly to catch up with Xera. "You said _we_ were meeting up with Shepard?"

"Of course!" Xera laughed lightly. "I'm not going to let you go along and fuck it all up! You are great with engines, but you are shit when it comes to people."

"Xera!"

"Ha ha!"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.

 **Hecs'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	14. 14 Citadel Blues

John, SR2 Normandy, Citadel

"Aaaand, we are in system," Joker nodded, satisfied. "Getting data now...huh...looks like your Spectre codes still work. You'd think they would have done something about that."

"Yeah, well, I think we can just accept this as an omen of good fortune," John chuckled from behind the pilot.

"Getting data feeds now…" Gerald sighed from the tactical station. "Ooo...fair warning Commander, the Orizaba is on station."

"Shit," John cursed under his breath. "Not what I need right now."

"Oh, come on Commander," Joker grinned over his shoulder. "Don't want to chat with dear old mother?"

"Shut up and fly the ship Joker," John growled as he turned on his heel and headed back aft, pausing only as he passed Gerald's station. "Really Gerald? Already on Galaxy of Fantasy?"

"Hey!" Gerald grunted, not looking up from his screen. "Selling accounts was how I made a living on Omega."

"Yeah, explains the pasty complexion and gut," Garrus chuckled as he walked up to the pair. "Who do you want to go with you Boss?"

"Not it!" Gerald called, his eyes still locked on his screens, eliciting an eye roll from John.

"You and me, and probably Doctor Solus We're going to connect with Anderson, then the Council. Have the rest of the ground team hit the station. Scour for gear, upgrades and such."

Edi's orb appeared on a holopad near the station, drawing the pair's attention. "Commander, Sergeant Gardner has put in a request for fresh provisions."

"Yeah," Garrus nodded. "That would be a good idea. The pack rations are getting old, and there wasn't much to work with on the dextro end anyway."

"Fine, I could use a change as well," John chuckled. "Okay Edi, send out the reprovision order."

"Acknowledged Commander," Edi blipped out.

"I'll get the doc ready, meet you at the lock," Garrus waved as he headed off to make his preparations.

With a nod to himself, John walked back to the elevator, pressing the button for Deck 1.

As the doors closed and the lift began to move a thought occurred to John. "Hey, Edi?"

"Yes, Commander?" the ship's AI answered.

"Before I got blown up, I had gathered a fairly decent amount of credits. Are any of those accounts active?"

"Most of your assets were passed on to your family, as per your Last Will, and Testament," Edi came back after the barest of pauses. "However, it seems a pair of accounts on Noveria have been left alone, and continue to collect interest."

"Perfect," John grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "How much do I have to work with?"

"One million, seven hundred and sixty-five thousand, three hundred and ninety-four," Edi said simply. "And point five."

John blinked dumbfounded as the doors to his cabin opened. "What the shit?"

* * *

Docking Bay 94, Citadel Station

"I'm sorry sir," the human woman that manned the customs kiosk sighed. "By station regulation, you must turn over any biotic amps, firearms or other weapons."

"I'm not even biotic!" a finely dressed turian yelled as he slammed a fist down on the desk. "You humans are all racist!"

"Sir, for the final time," the woman spoke through her teeth now, clearly having a problem holding in her own temper. "I am _simply telling you the regulation_."

"Yeah right!" the turian yelled again. "I don't see you stopping that human, and he's covered in guns!"

"I...wait...what?" the woman blinked, caught off guard by the sudden change of target. Turning, she followed the turian's finger and caught her breath. "Hey! You can't go into the station armed and in armor!"

"What?" Garrus looked back in confusion before sharing a look with John.

"Huh, must have tightened security since the geth attack," John shrugged as he walked over to the desk. "Ma'am, run codes SCT-99012."

"Hey! You can't cut in line!" the turian yelled, seemingly to find an even higher volume.

"Holy shit!" the woman cursed, her eyes wide as dinner plates. "He sure as fuck can! Um..yes, sir...Spectre..sir...go right ahead!"

"Thanks," John smiled warmly as he turned away to rejoin his team. "Well...that went well."

"Interesting. Humans have filled many of the vacancies left after the geth assault on the Citadel. Their Fleets have also taken a turn patrolling the station space," Mordin nodded. "Good on them."

As the team walked through the scanner, a red light flashed as the turian officer at the console blinked once at the panel, then up to John. "Huh."

Raising an eyebrow, John crossed his arms and sighed. "Okay, _now_ what's wrong?"

"Seems you're dead," the turian shrugged. "But this is above my paygrade, so I'm passing you off to Captain Bailey. He will be on the other side there."

"Okay...let's go see what the next obstacle is," Garrus chuckled. "Everything's already over complicated. Just like old times."

"Shut up Garrus," John said, with a grin.

* * *

Captain Armando Bailey, Zakera Ward, Citadel

"Captain, sending you somebody to look at, it's beyond me," Sergeant Killg announced abruptly.

"Wait, what?" Bailey grunted as information popped on his terminal. It wasn't the first time that Killg had pushed through an inconvenient situation. _Last time the asshole saddled me with a krogan with scale-rot…._

However, this time, as Bailey scanned the information, he felt his eyebrows go higher, then higher on his forehead. "Holy shit…." he muttered as he spun his chair around, just as the doors opened.

And standing there was Commander John Shepard, humanity's first Spectre, and walking dead man. With him, a bit scarred, was one of the other Saviours of the Citadel, Garrus. Along with the rather illustrious pair was a salarian, who, considering the company, seemed rather unassuming.

Garrus, Bailey knew. Not personally, but by virtue of working in C-Sec, he had heard a lot about the turian. He was a results oriented kind of person, the kind of turian Bailey could understand. Sometimes you needed to bend a few rules to beat the bad guys.

"Well, I'll be," Bailey nodded as he leaned back in his chair, trying not to look as impressed as he felt. "You certainly are you, Commander. Scanners can tell down to genetic markers."

"I...okay," Shepard frowned slightly. "So, what do I do now?"

"Well," Bailey looked up at the ceiling theatrically. "First stop would be Finances...turns out being dead for a year or two is a popular tax dodge...then back here, some paperwork. That get sent to medical, they do another round of gene testing. Then back here, more paperwork. Then you go off to legal, so they can put in for a 'back to life' hearing. Which would probably be about six months. Assuming you didn't get denied your first go through, which is about ninety percent of the time. Then back here, we start the process all over again…"

As he spoke, Bailey watched Shepard's eyes narrow, and narrow, and narrow some more, until they had become pinpricks in his sockets. Then, and only then, did Bailey decided to throw the man a rope.

"Or," Bailey said, holding a finger over a button on his console. "I just press this button and make it all go away."

"Spirits," Garrus groaned. "Lead with that next time!"

"Yeah…" Shepard nodded with a smirk. "How about you do that, and I'll owe you one."

With a wink, Bailey pressed the button, and probably saved the galaxy.

* * *

John

"That seemed a bit...sketchy," John frowned slightly as the team stepped out into the Ward proper. "I mean...it certainly helped me there, but…"

"Nah," Garrus chuckled, waving a hand. "This is Zakera Ward. It's a lot like those old vid serials, were a rogue cop, two months till retirement, teams up with a young by the books officer to take down the mob boss."

"Really," John said dryly.

"Honest, it _actually_ happened here once," Garrus smirked.

"Commander," Mordin broke in, gesturing to one of the vid ads on a pillar nearby. "That particular ad seems to be wanting your attention. And not in the normal, irritating manner."

"What?" John looked over to see a woman, a hood low over her eyes. A small squared tattoo in John's prefered shade of purple adorned her full lips, which were currently gently curved into a small smile. "I...see…"

"Welcome, Commander Shepard!," the 'Ad' said. "Speak the password and receive a glorious free prize!"

"I doubt the prize is really free. And to call yourself 'glorious' is setting the bar awfully high, Miss Goto," John said, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," the 'Ad' smirked even more impishly. "That is the wrong password."

"Do we really have to do this?" John asked, glancing at Garrus, who stood grinning.

"Aww, come of Boss, play along!" Garrus encouraged. "We've to get our fun _someplace_."

"Why do I even bother…" John muttered as he turned back to stare at the far to pleased with itself, 'Ad'. "Silence is Golden."

"See, wasn't so bad," the ad's voice said next to him, as a smallish human woman decloaked next to him. She stood with her hip cocked to one side, her arms crossed over her chest, in an imitation of John, also facing the ad vid. Which had now gone back to its regular rotating adverts.

Slowly, John let out a breath as he shook his head. "Well, as long as you got your fun, I suppose."

"Quite!" Kasumi grinned up at John. "Now, Cerberus spent a lot of money tracking me down so I could help you. And they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse. So, I guess I'm all yours. Hands to yourself though, mister."

"Heh," John snorted. "I am going to make wild guess and assume Cerberus promised you I would do something."

"Ah…" Kasumi's smile dipped for a moment as she sighed. "Yes, and it looks like they didn't tell you."

"Nope, but that's fine. As long as we aren't robbing someplace, it should be fine," John said, nodding.

"Awww, Boss," Garrus sighed, shaking his head. "Now you went and jinxed it."

With a from, John looked between the turian and Kasumi, before realization set in. "You need to steal something…."

"Heh, afraid so," Kasumi chuckled as she patted John's forearm. "But don't worry. It's something that belongs to me, and it's being held by a _very_ bad man."

"How bad are we talking," Garrus asked, a little bit of concern creeping into his voice. "On a scale of one to Saren?"

"Hmm…" Kasumi tapped her cheek with a finger as she considered. "I would say….less than a Benezia..but more than an Udina."

"Well, sterkre," Garrus cursed. "Could be worse I guess."

"But, in all seriousness Shep," Kasumi turned to face John fully, the smile gone from her face. "It is very important to me. If I'm going to help you, you need to help me."

For a moment John looked into the woman's eyes, gauging the person within, before nodding. "We'll get it done Kasumi. I promise."

"You're my knight in...well...rather fucked up armor, I have to say," Kasumi tilted her head looking over John's well used armor. "You might want to look at replacing that."

* * *

Human Embassy, Citadel

"I see the rumors or your demise were greatly exaggerated," Anderson smiled as he stood from behind his desk.

"Well," John shrugged before taking the Councilor's hand in a firm shake. "They were pretty spot on, actually. I just got better."

"So I see," Anderson nodded as he glanced at Garrus. "And good to see you as well, I'm sorry I wasn't able to do more for you. You deserved better."

"Bah," Garrus waved a hand dismissively. "It's nothing. Worked out for the best in the end."

"So I see," Anderson chuckled. "At least women tend to like scars."

"See, Shepard? I told you!" Garrus said excitedly as he slapped John's arm.

"Yes, yes, you'll be drowning in women in no time," John rolled his eyes before gesturing to Mordin. "And this is Professor Mordin Solus. He is part of my team. I'm hoping his skills will help us counteract whatever the Collectors are using to capture our colonies."

"Pleased to meet you Professor," Anderson nodded. "I heard you were coming and already set up a meeting of the Council. I don't think we will be able to get much out of them, but if nothing else, we can get your Spectre status reengaged."

"Yay, my favorite," Garrus deadpanned. "I don't suppose any of them are, new? Maybe a sexy lady, or something?"

"Ah, saw the last Blasto movie, I take it," Anderson smirked. "But, no. No, the Council is the same as before. I just get to yell at them more openly."

"Well, then," John rubbed his hands together briefly. "Let's get to it, I guess."

"Sure, but one thing, Shepard," Anderson shook his head, a look of concern on his face. "Maybe when we finish, you could get some new armor?"

"Oh, goddess…."

* * *

One Long Meeting Later

"Well I see that Councilor Valern is still a cloaca," Mordin sighed as the group exited the elevator.

"Yeah…" John nodded as he ran the meeting over in his mind. Was there something he could have said? Some evidence that would make them listen to reason? No. No, there wasn't. The Council seemed to be intentionally closing their eyes to the Reaper threat. And it was going to get the Galaxy destroyed for it.

"Relax, Boss," Garrus said, nudging John out of the elevator. "If nothing else, they reinstated your Spectre status. Now you get to play with the big toys again."

"Yeah, I suppose that's something," John sighed. "I should look into a new armor set. If nothing else, I am getting tired of hearing about it."

"While you attend to that, I will pick up some of the supplies I need," Mordin said as he began to walk away. "Barbara had some requests as well."

"Well, then," Garrus grinned as he shrugged his shoulders, stretching them out after the long, and boring, Council session. "How about we hit a bar, get a few drinks, mabe talk to some ladies…."

John chuckled as he turned to his friend, but before he could speak, a turian in C-Sec armor rounded the corner. As his eyes fell on John, relief could be seen washing over the poor man's face.

"Commander Shepard!" the officer yelled, waving a hand and running over. "Commander! We need your help!"

"What? Why?" John blinked in surprise. "I just got here!"

'Yes, sir," the officer nodded as he skidded to a halt in front of the pair. "But you're a Spectre, and we could use your skills."

"Great," John sighed. "What's going on?"

"Down in the Wards, sir," the officer gasped, his chest heaving as he gulped down air. "In a bar, called The Seedy Tavern…"

"I know the place," Garrus nodded. "Rough place."

"Yeah. My sister took me there once. Ended in a brawl," John winced slightly at the memory.

"Yes, sir, that's the place," the officer nodded. "There is a gun fight!"

"That's...extreme. Even for that place," Garrus's eyes widened as he looked at John. "The gangs take it as mostly neutral ground, bar fights aside."

"Yes, normally," the officer agreed. "But apparently this new gang moved into the area. They call themselves the Tenth Street Reds. Apparently there is an Alliance officer that they have an issue with. From what we have heard, that officer was in the bar and the Reds went in after her. Now it's bullets and bodies everywhere!"

"That sounds pretty bad," John nodded, his hands wringing together in front of him for a moment. "Why come to me?"

"Umm…" the officer looked from John, to Garrus and back again. "The Alliance officer is Captain Hannah Shepard."

* * *

Captain Hannah Shepard, The Seedy Tavern, Citadel

It started as a bender, like many others.

In a cold fury, Hannah walked into the bar. The Seedy Tavern. She had heard about it before. Jane had mention it a few times in her messages. Usually, it also involved a bar fight. To be honest, it was that last part that Hannah was hoping to encounter.

Looking around, the place certainly lived up to its name. Cheap, printed tables and chairs. The glasses were large, and heavy, good for throwing, and not breaking easily. It stank of spilled beer, sweat and a faint tinge of blood.

Nodding to herself, Hannah moved to a booth near the back, in a nice, conveniently shadowy corner. Though, honestly, it looked as if the place was designed so that every booth was in a noce shadowy corner. Something about the lighting.

As she sat, a painfully thin asari walked over, briskly. The asari was clearly a waitress, by the dress, and the tray she carried under one arm. A large tray. A large tray that seemed to have a heavy steel rim. A very dented, heavy steel rim.

Approaching, Hannah also noted that the girl had a large jagged scar across her throat, and a very weary look in her eyes. Casually, she pulled a datapad from a pocket of her apron and looked at Hannah expectantly.

"Something strong, Levo, one glass, leave the bottle," Hannah said simply as she unbuttoned her jacket. It was already bad enough that she was in a bar in uniform. And was _technically_ still on duty.

The asari nodded, turned and briskly walked to the bar, giving the order to an older human man. The man, himself, was older, short gray hair rimmed an otherwise bald head. A thick mustache covered nearly half the man's face, but it was well groomed and swept neatly to the sides. Probably had some sort of wax. For the life of her, Hannah could _not_ understand the appeal of facial hair, and every time she saw a man like that one, she was glad to be female.

Hannah tossed her coat to the side as the asari returned with the bottle and glass. When she saw Hannah's white tank top and bare, strong arms, she smirked slightly and gave a small wink before returning to her duty.

 _Still got it,_ Hannah chuckled to herself. Her arms weren't nearly as large, or defined as Jane's, of course. That girl took a bit too much after her father for Hannah's taste, but they were still defined, and strong. Keeping up with Hestalia, if nothing else, pretty well required it.

Her chest though….That was probably what caught Hestalia's attention in the first place. Being tall and...busty...tended to make Hannah stick out. Something Jane often complained about.

Then, after being about half a bottle in, it hit her.

With a small wave, Hannah caught the asari's attention, summoning her to the table with a curious expression.

"You...you're Kallesta….right?" Hannah asked, gesturing to the woman with a full glass.

Her eyes narrowing slightly, the asari gave a tentative nod.

"Ha! Thought so!" Hannah laughed as she downed her drink. "Name's Hannah. I'm Jane's mother."

At Hannah's revelation, the asari, Kallesta's face rapidly changed to a large smile. Clutching the tray to her chest, the girl, as she suddenly seemed more of a girl now that she wasn't so on guard, bit her lip slightly as she looked questioningly at the seat across from Hannah.

Catching the look, Hannah nodded with a smirk. "Sit on down. Remember, I'm married though," Hannah winked as she poured another drink and slid it to the girl.

Kallesta laughed silently and rolled her eyes as she picked up the glass and downed in one go. As she slapped the glass back down, she screwed up her face and shook her head slightly.

"Not your thing, eh," Hannah chuckled. "Can't say I blame you. Say...you don't have kids do you?"

A shadow slid across Kallesta's face for a moment before she shook her head. Slowly, she held up her hand and held in as if it was a knife. Slowly, she slid it across her throat, over the large scar, the jabbed twice at her lower belly. Finally, she made a gesture like something spilling from her stomach.

"Ah...well...shit, I stepped into it there," Hannah grimaced as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, didn't mean to poke where I shouldn't."

Smiling again, Kallesta shook her head and tapped out a message on her datapad and slid it over to Hannah.

 _It's fine. Old wounds. Not sore anymore. Jane saved me. Are you alright?_

With a smirk, Hannah waved a hand at the girl. "You're tough beans, kid. I'm fine. Got good news. Just from an annoying source. Mother's worries and all."

Frowning slightly, Kallesta nodded gravely for a moment before reaching for the datapad again. But, as she began to type a loud, angry voice bellowed across the rather quiet bar.

"Hey! You that Shepard Bitch?!" a large dirty man stood a couple of meters from the booth. His voice raised unnecessarily for the distance. He clearly was making a statement. The three, well, not men, but older boys behind the man also leered at the two women.

"I said, ain't you that Shepard Bitch!" the man yelled again, making Hannah squeeze her eyes shut, if only from the smell of the man's breath. "I _ain't_ gonna ask you again!"

"Goddess, if I say yes, will you talk in a different direction?" Hannah asked desperately, trying to cover her nose. "Ugh...I feel like I can taste it when you talk!"

The bar erupted in laughter as the man turned a bright red. Then with a snarl, the man drew a pistol, aiming it at Hannah's head. Immediately, the bar went silent.

"Yeah!" the man sneered. "Not so lippy now, is you? Yeah, you bitch, the Tenth Street Reds, we remember you. We got some things we all wanna do with you, bitch!" The man punctuated his vulgar words by grabbing at his crotch, the boys behind him leering.

"I'm going to have to give that a hard 'NO', I'm afraid," Hannah said coldly. "I suggest you walk away while you are still breathing. Just...breath in another direction."

"You BITCH!" the man roared as he thrust his gun forward, his finger pulling the trigger.

And shot into the ceiling.

Kallesta turned and swung her heavy tray, smashing the man's hand and sending his shot wild. Then, with a smooth motion, spun her tray around, slamming it into the man's stomach, knocking the foul breath from him.

That was the moment that Hannah would describe as 'when everything went crazy'.

As the man stumbled back, the three boys behind him drew their own cheap pistols, ready to gun down the hapless waitress. However, before they could fire, Hannah kicked the table over in their direction, pushing them back, as she grabbed Kallesta by the back of her shirt and drug her behind the makeshift cover.

"Thanks, I really didn't need _that_ particular smell," Hannah grinned as she winked at Kallesta. In return, the asari gave a half apologetic, half irritated look.

That was when the guns barked, rounds striking the table, shaking it, but not penetrating.

"Huh, either good table, or bad guns…" Hannah said, looking at the cover surprised.

Kallesta shrugged and made a seesaw gesture.

"Bit of both, huh," Hannah nodded. "Well, how about I end this quick?" Reaching behind her back, Hannah drew a small pistol. The gun wasn't very large, but it bore all the indication of extensive use. And modifications.

Surprised, Kallesta nodded, before grinning.

With a final wink, Hannah's face set in a hard look of concentration as she suddenly stood. Startled, the boys, and now the dirty man, fired blindly at her. They handled their pistols as if they were trying to throw the bullets at her. One of the boys even held his gun sideways, like he probably saw in the vids.

Hannah, however, did not move. Bullets zipped past her. One lucky shot even grazed her hair, long red strands drifted through the air.

Then she fired.

Actually, it was rather anticlimactic. Hannah's arm snapped up as she fired four shots.

*bang* *bang* *bang* *bang*

Four bodies fell to the floor, a single hole in each person's forehead.

"Pft," Hannah shook her head as she helped Kallesta up. "Ametures."

With a sigh, Kallesta held up her datapad, which read: _And I thought they smelled bad on the outside._

"Heh…nice," Hannah chuckled. "I always liked that movie."

Frowning, Kallesta tapped at her pad again: _What movie?_

The calm, however, was short lived. With a roar, a pair of hover cars landed outside the Tavern with young men leaping from inside.

The men all wore long red coats, just like the four Hannah had just shot. And, honestly, Hannah hadn't paid enough attention to them to notice their clothes.

However, now she noticed a lot of guns.

"Aww….shit…." Hannah groaned as she picked up the four pistols the previous men dropped. "I think you might want to hide in the back, honey." Hannah stepped forward and over the bodies as she tucked guns into the pockets and waistband of her pants, before being stopped by a hand on her arm.

Glancing back, Hannah saw Kallesta frowning at her seriously and shaking her head.

"Kallesta!" the bartender yelled, drawing the women's attention. In his hands was a pair of shotguns, one of which he tossed to Kallesta.

To Hannah's surprise, Kallesta hefted the weapon and unfolded it. Then she gestured between herself and Hannah, then made a gun with her finger, pointing it out the door. Then, looking Hannah in the eye, mimed firing.

"Well, alright," Hannah chuckled and began upturning tables and pushing them in the center of the room. Then, again, she was surprised. This time, various patrons began pulling weapons and moving tables closer together.

"We don't go down easy," a scarred salarian chuckled, seeing Hannah's expresion. "Gangs had an agreement. No guns at this place. These Reds are gonna be so fucked."

"Assuming any of them survive," a young female turian snarled and she hefted what what looked to be a small autocannon. Then with a smug grin, the turian activated a tech armor that glowed a light green. "Pleased to meet you, crazy human," she said, holding out a hand. "Vetra, Vetra Nyx."

"You are all my kind of people," Hannah laughed as she took Vetra's hand. "Captain Hannah Shepard."

"Oh, hey, like the Spectre?" a painfully young human boy asked, his eyes wide behind the overly large pistol he held.

"Yep," Hannah drawled. _Goddess...everytime I drink, my accent comes out…._ "That's mah boy."

"Well, spirits, these guys are doomed," Vetra laughed.

Then the shooting happened.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.


	15. 15 Meetings of the Mind (or Fists)

Garrus Vakarian, Lower Wards, Citadel

Warzone. That was pretty much the only way Garrus could describe it. Afterall, he had seen a lot of them in his time with Shepard, afterall. And this. This was _definitely_ a warzone.

"Boss...I'm seeing...one...two...looks like five different gangs here," The surprise in Garrus's voice was nearly overshadowed by the awe he felt. "When you Shepards go in, you go big."

Next to Garrus, Shepard stood, a deep frown on his face as he surveyed the field of battle. Or, as the residents would call it, 12th Street and Madison.

 _Human naming conventions are weird,_ Garrus though cheerfully, attempting to take his mind off the fact that they were certainly going into the mess. _Can't just go with the standard grid. One twenty, by seventy eight point four._

"To hazard a guess…." Mordin slowly blinked his large eyes as he too looked around. "I would say that multiple gangs, separately, moved to intercept the original gang that broke the treaty. This in turn would have alarmed yet other gangs. Then things escalated when they came in contact."

"Yeah…" Shepard shook his head slowly. "Looks like they piled up farther and farther out. The bar itself should be five blocks to the east."

"Oh look," Garrus said, keeping his voice neutral. "It looks like Eclipse and Blue Sons have gotten involved."

As Garrus spoke, above the group a pair of Mantis Gunships screamed overhead. The one marked as Blue Suns desperately attempting to shake the Eclipse one.

Yet, despite the Sun's wild weavings, he quickly fell prey to the more disciplined Eclipse, who then banked off around a building.

"Well….That's joyful…" Shepard sighed as he turned away from the burning gunship. "Edi…."

"Yes, Commander?" the helpful AI answered.

"What's the team's ETA?"

"Tactical Officer Gerald has stated that he is busy, and cannot get there in time to be useful. Zaeed Massani, also is currently at the other end of the station, and will be doing his best to get there, though he doubts it will be in time to help.

Ms Lawson and Mr Taylor are together and should be arriving within five minutes.

I am currently unaware of the location of Kasumi Goto."

"I'm here," a lightly accented voice called from above, as a blurred human form decloaked as it landed a short distance from Garrus's group. "I was taking a look around, trying to get an idea of what we are messing with."

"And?" Shepard asked, with a deep sigh. "How bad?"

"Well…."

* * *

Hannah Shepard, The Seedy Tavern, Lower Wards, Citadel

"Bah…" the scarred Salarian grumbled as he tossed down his cards. "I got nothing."

Next to him, Kallesta huffed a breath through her nose as she scowled at her cards. Then after another moment, she dropped two on the table and held up two fingers to the dealer.

"Sure thing," Vetra nodded, her mandibles opened wide in a turian grin, as she pulled two cards off the top of the deck and passed them over.

Kallesta's frown deepened some.

"I…." the young human narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he glanced around at the other players. "Raise fifty credits!" With an overly smug look, the kid dropped the credit chits onto the table.

With an angry gurgle, Kallesta threw her cards down hard enough to knock over the small stack of credits that she still had in front of her. Then, uncaring, she drooped down in her chair, tightly crossing her arms across her chest and muttering. Her expression was what one might refer to as a 'thunder cloud'.

And she was probably _pissed._ Or so Hannah guessed. The girl had her throat slit, and her vocal cords severed bad enough that they were not able to be repaired, even with modern medical technology. Yet she still attempted to curse. In fact...that was probably the first sound that the girl had made in Hannah's presence.

As she was thinking, all eyes turned to her, staring. Waiting.

"Uh…" Vetra started, her eyes darting to the other players. "Hannah? It's on you."

"What? Oh!" Hannah nodded as she sat up. "What happened? Actually, I don't care. All in."

A chorus of groans rolled around the table as the group's attention turned to the kid. The only player still in the pot.

The kid, for his part, managed to keep a straight face, even a cold sweat erupted from his forehead. "I...I'm in!" he vocally exploded as his shaking hand shoved the last of his credits forward. "I got two eights and three fives!"

"Straight flush," Hannah smirked as she casually dropped her cards on to the credit pile. The kid's face slowly disintegrated, from a nervous, yet confident smile, to what looked like somebody had kicked his puppy. _Does the fact that it makes me happy, a bad thing? Probably._

"Do we want to keep playing?" Vetra asked as she looked around the room, and the piles of bodies in the doorway and shattered front windows. "There might be some credits left on one of these guys."

"Nah," the Salarian grumbled, as he stood and stretched. "I'm going to get a drink and maybe a nap."

It wasn't the worst idea Hannah had heard. After all, it had been over two hours since the last group of morons charged the bar. They hadn't even made it across the sidewalk.

In fact, if it wasn't for the echoing reports of gunfire and the occasional explosion in the distance, the group might have assumed the gangs had killed each other.

"Yeah…"Hannah nodded. "A drink sounds pretty good."

* * *

Hestalia Shepard, Lower Wards, Citadel

"I don't care!" Hestalia snarled as she brought her face inches from the human C-Sec officer's face. "My WIFE is in there! I AM going to get her!"

To the man's credit, he managed to not step back, even as he wavered on his feet. "Ma'am, I can't let a group of mercenaries just walk into a police Conflict Zone! Please, step back and let us do our job!"

"Your job?!" Hestalia spat. "I don't give a damn about your JOB, ano comedanti! I don't see you moving a goddess damned inch!"

"Ma'am…" this time the man did step back. In fact, he stepped back twice. "The issue has escalated to an unreasonable level. Several dozen officers have been injured, and several dead. We are currently awaiting the C-Sec heavy crime unit. A Council Spectre has also been contacted and is on the way."

"Your Spectre can shove the whole station up their ano, for all I care!" Hestalia shoved the officer back as she turned toward the group of armed and armored asari that had been standing behind her, looking mean. Which was easy, they were Eclipse. They _were_ mean.

"Solla, get the others. We are going in, in five." Hestalia pulled her armored gauntlets on as she began giving orders to her team. Something she never expected to have to do again, two years ago. "Brieam, make sure Kammalan doesn't get twitchy with the damned explosives. And Rachel! I saw that! You are _not_ using incendiary rounds in an urban setting!"

* * *

Solla Doman

"Goddess!" Solla turned to give the hulking human woman a startled look.

Rachel was not your normal Eclipse merc. Even for an Eclipse merc. The human woman was huge, well over six feet tall. Rumor was she weighed in at close to three hundred pounds of solid muscle, and hate. Her hair was a raven black but cut in that weird short style that human combat troops seemed to have. Her face though...her face was beautiful. Smooth angles, perfectly symmetrical. Her eyes sparkled a green, and gold that would move a poet. If they didn't hold a lifeless lust for blood.

Most of the other Eclipse gave her a wide berth. At first, when she first signed on, the crew rode her hard, attempting to bully the human out. Until the human snapped. Solla, herself, was the poor soul that pushed it too far.

After popping the lock on the human's trunk and rifling through her things, Solla came across a small stuffed bear. Stabbing the bear and pinning it to Rachel's bed, at the time, seemed like a thing to do. Until the woman, literally, kicked down a steel door, rushed into the cafeteria and began beating the life out of Solla.

Solla's biotic shield, while not as strong as some, but she _was_ still asari, held off the initial barrage, but Rachel had just continued to swing. She pounded on the shield, over and over, her fists were a blur. Her knuckles quickly split, but she didn't stop. Solla was so terrified that her concentration wavered _just_ enough for the human to shatter her shield. After that….Well, nobody bothered Rachel any more.

"Rachel, honey," Solla slowly took the incendiary clip from the downcast human. "Let me put these away for you. We can go burn some Blood Pack in the lower docks later, okay?"

"Okay," Rachel huffed. Her voice was smooth and breathy. Solla was the only one who knew how beautiful it was when the woman sang. "Hey...Captain is punching some human in messed up armor."

"What?" Solla turned in time to see the blue flash of biotics, as a human man in damaged N7 armor get thrown back, and crashing heavily to the ground. "Eh, probably deserved it….."

* * *

John Shepard

It had been a rather smooth run, all things considered. The few people they encountered seemed to by low end gang members. John was rather glad for the small gift, it made getting where he wanted to go, that much faster.

"Garrus," John grunted. "Look, there is another truck. Looks like it can still move. Why can't we take that? It would be faster!"

"Because, it's damaged, and not ours. It would probably blow up and make the owner very sad," Garrus shot back, scowling darkly. "Besides, our little team has gotten a bit big."

Exhaling sharply, John turned back and surveyed the area. The deeper in they went, the more damage and destruction they came across. Now, seeing as how Miranda and Jacob had caught up, they were probably were too many to fit in most of the vehicles here. And if the damage and the sounds of battle that they were headed for, was any indication, they were going to need all hands on this one.

"I know," John sighed. "We just need to...oh, hey! Look!"

With a gesture, John pointed out the C-Sec line. Several police cars were lined up with a few civilian vehicles to for a simple barricade. They had even set up holo-tape to corden off the area. Not there was anybody stupid enough to come here to have a random look around.

A small group of nervous looking officers stood next to one of the gaps near the barricade. Around them, stood a fair sized squad of Eclipse mercenaries. Angry looking, Eclipse mercenaries.

In fact, it looked like the leader was furious about something. She stepped forward into an officers face and was yelling, as she gesticulated wildly. Even from this distance, it was clear that she wanted to pass the barricade. What struck John as odd though, was why they seemed to care what C-Sec wanted. From what he had seen of them, they were not exactly on the side of law and righteousness.

Then, the leader turned to her group and began issuing orders. It looked like the patience they had had snapped, and they would be going in, C-Sec or not.

"Dammit…." John groaned under his breath, before glancing at his team. "Okay, people, let's pick it up a bit. I'd rather not have those mercs shoot up the nice C-Sec officers."

A couple moments, and a short jog, later, John and company closed the distance as the Eclipse leader turned back to the officer she had been arguing with earlier.

"Are you going to try to stop us?" a very familiar voice snarled. "I would rather not waste the bullets, or more importantly, time, that it would take to kill you."

The man took a step back as he paled. "Ma'am...I'd...Oh thank Jesus!" the man yelled as he saw John coming up. "The Spectre is here. Deal with him!"

"I've killed Spectre's before so I don't give-" The Eclipse leader spun around, her face was a mask of fury. Her hand was glowing with the blue of her biotics as she readied to lay out the hapless idiot that may try to stop her. Until they saw each other.

"Hey...there….Dad…" John said awkwardly. His hand rubbed at the back of his neck, as he winced. "Fancy seeing you…."

That was when the charged fist of one of the more powerful asari commandos impacted squarely on the right side of John's face.

He remembered the flash of blue. There was some kind of pitiful popping sound as his biotic shield broke like a soap bubble. He caught a whiff of ozone that came with his armor's shields breaking. Then...he was about ten feet away.

Shaking his head, John tried to make the world into less than three distinct images. It was down to about two when a figure in yellow armor stomped up to him, gripped him by the collar of his armor and hauled him to his feet.

His vision was back to a single image as the armored figure of his father crashed into him. A hand wrapped around his head, dragging it down as she pressed her face onto his shoulder and sobbed. "My...baby...my baby….

* * *

Miranda Lawson

Turning away, Miranda quickly wiped away the tear that had managed to slip out. Then she coughed roughly and glanced up to see the hardened mercenaries, almost to a man, openly wept tears as they smiled at each other.

Looking over at her own team, she saw the gleam in Jacob's eyes as he watched, a stupid grin on his face. Garrus's mandibles had pulled tightly against his face as a soft, almost inaudible keening note came from his throat. It was a sound that stabbed at her heart, almost pulling more tears from her, made worse by the fact that she was probably the only person there that had the enhanced ability to even hear it.

Mordin nodded with what looked like a wide, for a slarian, smile. "Yes. Good to see mammalian bonds. Caring in cross species. Proof that we aren't here for nothing. Glad I came on trip. Feeling motivated." Then, turning to Miranda, he nodded slightly. "Give them a moment. We should speak with Eclipse. Probably should speak with C-Sec as well. They may have information that would be useful. Though, personally, doubt it."

"Yeah, *snf*," a choked woman's voice came out a small blur, as Kasumi decloaked, sitting on the floor. Her head was bowed so that her hood hid her face. "I, uh, *snf*. I lifted the data from one of the cops. They don't really know what is going on past this area. A Blue Suns group, maybe twenty men, went in about an hour ago. That's when things started blowing up. There is a Blood Pack recruiting station someplace in the cordoned off area, so that isn't going to help much."

"Alright," Miranda nodded before approaching the Eclipse. "So...who is in charge?"

"Ah," one of the mercs let go of the arm of a mountain of a human woman and turned to face Miranda, one hand wiping away the tears. She was probably pretty, for an asari, once. Now she had deep scarring over her right eye and around the socket. The eye itself looked like it was cybernetic in nature. Her nose had not merely been broken, but crushed flat. Now it looked like a nose made by a five year old with blue clay. She even had a cauliflower ear. "Well, Hestalia, but she is a bit...busy, so I'm the second. Name is Solla."

"Charmed," Miranda nodded, distinctly keeping Shepard and his...father...at her back. "I'm Miranda. We are working with Spectre Shepard. I assume we are here for the same reason."

"Heh, yeah," Solla chuckled. "Your boss's mom, our boss's wife. Was a little concerned when we heard about the Blue Suns and Blood Pack numbers. Not so much now, if your Shepard is any place close to ours."

"Yeah…" Garrus shook himself lightly as he joined the conversation. "Personally, I almost feel bad for the loden ach. But not really."

* * *

John, A Short Time Later

"Alight," John cleared his throat as he leaned against one of the C-Sec vehicles. "We have a rough idea at to the numbers of professionals in the zone. And coming in, I saw an Eclipse gunship take out a Blue Suns one."

"Correct," Hestalia nodded as she brought up the hologram of the area with her omni tool. "When we got here the Suns had just gone in and their air cover was just arriving. The gunship took out our transport before our air cover arrived, seeing as how we didn't expect that kind of firepower. C-Sec, graciously," Hestalia glowered at the officer that had joined the planning team. "They allowed us to bring in our gunship long enough to eliminate the Blue Sun ship. Then we had had to send it out before they were 'forced' to ground it."

"Hey," the officer, Jones, said, holding his hands up defensively. "There are certain lines, ma'am. Technically, I wasn't supposed to let even that through."

"Hn," Hestalia snorted as she turned back to her holo. "That delayed us, as you would expect. We know, at the moment, that the fighting by the Tavern, itself, had died down a while ago. The Suns and Blood Pack are probably dealing with each other, and the gangs have, most likely, killed each other off, got caught between the other mercs, or are hiding their asses."

"Yeah...That would be my plan too," Garrus chuckled. "If you look down this street here, the Tavern is at the end, directly inline with the road. It becomes a 'T' junction there. It gives the Tavern a pretty decent killing field."

Nodding Hestalia grimaced. "If only we had a quick strike vehicle, we could get in, grab Hannah, and pop back out."

"Yeah," John agreed, rubbing the injured side of his face lightly. "Terrain would be an issue for most vehicles though. From what I can tell, there are several points along the route that are blocked by wrecked cars or other odd barricades."

"Commander," Edi's voice came through. "Gerald is signaling. He seems to have an idea for you."

Raising an eyebrow, John glanced at Hestalia, then Garrus before shrugging. "Hook him in, I guess."

"Hey! Commander!" Gerald said, cheerfully. "Sorry I couldn't make it, But I got you some stuff to make up for it!"

"Uh,okay…" John scowled.

"Well, I was doing a game tournament on the Silver Strip when you called. But, you know, I am not good for that kind of thing," Gerald prattled. "But then I felt bad, so I made a couple calls, called in a couple favors. Oddly, not as many as you would expect, I mean-"

"Gerald," John growled. "You have thirty seconds before I have you spaced."

"Okay, okay, sheesh," Gerald pouted. "I got in contact with the Marine detail on the Orizaba. They are under lockdown, so that they don't draw attention to the situation. But they sent out a vehicle 'for servicing'. Should be there about….now."

Almost as if it was on cue, an alliance shuttle roared overhead. From the underside of the shuttle, a vehicle was dropped, as the shuttled banked hard and away.

The dropping vehicle fired retro rockets to slow it's decent, but still landed hard on it's wheels. All six wheels.

"Awwww…..NO!" Garrus cried as he threw his arms in the air. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

John grinned as the Mako bounced lightly and the door opened. "Gerald, you are so getting a raise."

"Hey, Vakarian," Gerald called gleefully. "Fuck you. That's for wiping my memory card!"

* * *

Jansen Michels, Blue Suns Commander, Lower Wards, Citadel

"Allright, Bron," Jansen sneered. "We can call a ceasefire."

Bron, the Blood Pack leader, frowned. Which always looked intimidating coming from a Krogan. "Fine," he said, shortly. "We take care of these idiots in the Tavern. Then we go back to killing you."

"Hah," Jansen spat. "All you will be doing is crying as we destroy you. But first let's eliminate these insignificant- wait…."

There was a roar of an engine. And it was getting louder. Was some idiot coming in with a vehicle? Didn't they kill all the stupid gangers already?

Then there was crashing, an explosion. The roar grew. More crashing. The roar became deafening.

"Wait…" Jansen yelled, waving frantically. "I KNOW THAT SOUND! IT'S AN ALLIANCE MA-"

Then, before Jansen could finish, the armored form of an Alliance Mako burst up over the small collection of cars and vehicles that the two groups had been using as a meeting spot.

The Mako's jets fired once, keeping the thing straight as it crashed down, crushing a group of Blue Sons and Blood Pack alike. It's wheels locked as it spun, kicking up the gore and ichor, spraying it over Jansen and Bron.

"Blood Pack!" Bron bellowed as he hefted his heavy auto cannon. "Destroy those fools!"

"No!" Jansen cried, but knowing it was too late. The Blood Pack leader had given into his frenzy. All the krogan could do now was try to kill the enemy. Jansen, however, was free to dive under a car.

As Bron and his remaining men opened fire, the Mako's turret swung around. Then, it fired a single explosive anti personnel round.

But one was all it needed. The Krogan and his men were shattered by the explosive, the bodies that hadn't been turned to a fine mist, spattered around the area, in meaty chunks.

"Dear God, in Heaven, Thank you for allowing me to live," Jansen began praying. After that, he knew he was the only survivor. Safe beneath the car. "I swear I will turn over a new leaf. I will give to the poor. I will help the sick. I will-"

Whatever else he was going to say was lost, as the Mako's tires spun, throwing up smoke as the tank shot forward. As it hit the car in front of it, the slanted nose crushed down the car down, smashing it into the ground. Then the wheels crashed down as well, ripping the car apart and scraping the underside along the ground before launching itself over the barricade and roaring off into the distance.

* * *

Hannah

"How is he?" Vetra sighed as she crouched down next to Hannah, as she bandaged the human boy's leg.

"Kid's lost a lot of blood," Hannah sighed as she wiped her sweat soaked hair off her forehead, but leaving a streak of blood behind. "Leg is gone from the knee, but I sealed it up with medi-gel."

"'M not a kid," the kid grumbled. "Name is Mouse."

"Really?" Hannah blinked at Mouse. " _That's_ your name?"

"Was a duct rat as a kid," he grumbled. "Ya know… Mouse."

"Kids live in the walls of the station," Vetra nodded. "No family. Generally thieves, that kind of thing. I was one briefly, when I got stuck on the station. I was able to stow away on a freighter with my sister. They rarely get to be old enough to not be able to fit anymore."

"Yeah, well, I was good at it," Mouse winced as he shifted. "Hey...the Tole make it?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Kalletsa looked up from the salarian's body and shook her head grimly.

"Afraid not," Hannah sighed as she pat Mouse on the shoulder.

"Think they will try to rush again?" Mouse sniffled. The kid had been close to the Tole.

"Eventually," the Tavern's owner grunted as he passed the boy a shot of something dark that made him cough, but also took away some of the pain. The man was of few words. He never said two words if one would do. Or one when he didn't.

Hannah nodded as she accepted a shot herself. "Yeah, they will regear. We bloodied their nose too much for them to leave us alive now." Then tossing back the drink, Hannah's eyes shot open as she coughed violently. "What….the...hell….is...that…" she asked under heaving breaths.

"Whiskey."

"Hey…" Vetra cut in before Hannah could yell again. "I hear an engine….Loud. Like a truck."

"A truck?" Mouse scowled. "There is no way a truck could get through that mess!" He gestured out the window, indicating the smashed vehicles and bodies.

"Holy Shit!" Vetra stood as the roar became deafening.

Bursting over the top of the vehicles, an armored tank flared it's jets once before slamming down in front of the Tavern. It's wheels locked as it slid to a stop maybe thirty feet from the Tavern wall itself.

"They brought a tank?!" Mouse cried, throwing down his gun. "Screw it. I quit. They can kill me."

"No!" Hannah laughed as she stood up and moved to the window. "That's an Alliance Mako. Marines. I…"

As she spoke the side door dropped open, spilling out a beautiful human woman in some sort of catsuit.

"No!" the woman yelled, a thick accent from Earth. "No more!" The woman stumbled a bit as she then fell to her knees and threw up.

"Goddess, bless this one with your love, let this one see the Halls Of Saldaria, let this one…." behind the human, stumbled an asari, clad in the well used armor of an experienced Eclipse mercenary. _Her_ , Eclipse mercenary!

"Hesti!" Hannah called, waving a hand as she scrambled to get out the shattered, body covered window.

After Hestalia, staggered, stumbled or crawled out a small menagerie of people. An injured turrian, a salarian in white armor and...a lab coat? Some more Eclipse. Then, at the end... _Him_.

"Oh come on, you babies," her John laughed, shaking his head. "You don't have to play it up so much. I know it was a little rough. I mean...MOM!" Glancing up, he saw Hannah, a wide happy smile split his face. He looked just as he did when left, saying he had a mission with Anderson. Right before everything happened and he was taken away. A bruise on the right side of his face gave proof. Hestalia had hit him. That means….

"Mama!" as Hannah slowly walked to him, John opened his arms and stepped forward, to hug his lost mother.

So she hit the left side of his face. As hard as she could.

Stumbling back, John slammed into the side of the Mako, The back of his head cracking against the armor.

As his hands grasped the back of his head, a hiss escaped him. The Hannah pulled her boy to her and smiled. "Welcome home. Asshole."

Looking up, John smiled that sheepish, lopsided grin. "Sorry I took so long, mama. I-" Before he could finish speaking, there was a loud *crack* of tied metal as the left from wheel of the Mako crumpled inward, dropping the nose of the tank to the ground.

"Boy…" Hannah sighed as she tightened her grip on her son's head until he began to slap at her arms. "You owe me a new tank…."

* * *

Asari Lexicon:

Ano Comedanti: Anus Licker. Derogatory, clearly.

Ano: Anus.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Loden Ach- Doesn't translate well to most non avian species. Involves having something sticky and cold lodged within one's gizzard and interfering with digestion and causing a build up of gas. But with more of a disdainful contenation.

* * *

AN: I caught up to the stuff I had written ahead, so this one didn't have as much review. I will try to get ahead again, but I vow to not fall behind, now that I have my computer going again!

And I can get my ass out of Dragon Age...


	16. 16 Spiraling Inwards

Captain Jane Shepard, Corsair Ship Perugia, Behind the Perseus Veil, FTL

"Sit," Jane ordered offhandedly as she stepped into the briefing room. She wasn't entirely sure when the quarian crew began standing when she entered, like the human crew did, but it was annoying. _Goddess, this assignment is going to ruin you for Alliance protocols…._

Stepping up to the lectern, Jane let her eyes slide over the assembled group. Three quarian marine squad leaders, with their seconds. One human squad leader, with her second. And the mission leader. Tali'Zorah vas Neema. And Xera. _Ugh_ ….

"Alright, I know you are all aware of the mission, the goals and who is in charge," Jane sighed as a screen behind her came to life, displaying a world with two large, dark tan continents. Rimming the land masses were strips of dark, to pale green. Massive blue oceans stretched over the rest of the planet. "We're going over it anyway.

"This," Jane jerked her thumb over her shoulder. "Is the planet Haestrom as it was, two hundred and sixty three years ago, when the geth forced the quarians off of it."

Pausing, Jane let her eyes sweep over the room, noticing how the quarians had gone almost perfectly still as they stared at the monitor behind her. Except for Tali, who seemed to be engrossed in her omnitool.

"Haestrom, being closer to the edge of the Perseus Veil, was one of the last quarian colony worlds to be taken. As such, the entire population was able clear out, along with most of their gear and equipment.

"This also means that the infestructior should still be intact. A fact that has been corroborated by long range scans as well as spy drone flybys."

Pausing, Jane stepped back and hit another key on her omnitool. The image switched to a dusty looking brown orb. Thick swirling clouds of deep brown flowed over the planet, and occasionally flashed here or there with sickly green lights. The once blue oceans had become a darker brown, similar to that of mud.

"And this, people, is Haestrom, as of six months ago."

At the sight of it, the quarians shifted back and forth slowly in their seats. A gesture Jane had come to recognize as being between worry and sorrow. And she hated putting them through this. But they had a job to do.

"Planets don't end up like this in only two hundred years," Jane nodded to the image. "Not without intervention from an outside force. Or, at least that's what the eggheads...er... _zomm'in_ , I guess would be the khelish word. And the force in this situation would be…."

Another taps on Jane's omnitool, and the image zoomed out, passing Haestrom's moon, past the Mass Relay, and bringing the two inner planets of the system into view. And, more importantly, the sun. The _red_ sun.

"...This is the sun in the Dholen system. Creatively named, Dholen," Jane paused again as a quiet, uncomfortable chuckle rolled through the group. _Little bit of tension out, at least._

"Each of your teams will be going down in a different drop shuttle," Jane continued. "Malar'Sann, your team will be dropping near the center of the larger land masses, here." A small red circle appeared. "This was a small urban center."

"Sam'lise, you will be dropping here, near what was, at one point, the beginning of the arctic circle for Haestrom." another red circle came up. "The site is an old science station."

Jane turned to the human squad leader. "Sutter, you will be taking your team to what was, at one time, a floating sea platform," with a gesture a red circle appeared in the center of one of the sickly oceans.

"Kal'Reeger, your squad has worked with Tali before," Jane spoke to the final quarian squad leader.

"Yes, ma'am," Kal said, nodding. "I'm taking Tali to the observatory on the equator."

"That's right," Jane indicated the new red circle. "The Perugia will draw off the geth ship in orbit., while the rest of you drop in hot and making noise. Kal'Reeger, you get the stealth shuttle. In, and out. I want it smooth. And stop calling me ma'am."

"Not going to happen, ma'am," Kal said, tilting his head slightly, in the way quarians indicated amusement, as the others laughed quietly.

"Feh," Jane, shook her head in mock disgust. "Maybe I should move you to one of the distraction teams."

"Now," Jane nodded. "The mission parameters and details will be Tali's…"

Jane looked at the quarian as the girl continued to be engrossed in her omnitool.

*ahem* Jane cleared her through.

Nothing.

"Tali," Jane spoke her name again, louder this time.

Nothing

Then, Xera raised her hand, forestalling more effort from Jane as she leaned over and placed her helmets audio outputs right next to Tali's pickups.

"HEY! TALI!" Xera yelled, causing the other quarian to nearly jump out of her chair.

Tali's head wiped up as she looked quickly around. "What? What's happening?!"

"It's your turn, Tali," Jane said calmly, as she stepped away from the lectern.

"Akee…." Tali whined quietly as her hands covered her visor.

* * *

Xera'Raan

"What was that all about?" Xera asked, as the team began to filter out of the briefing room. "Not like you to get so distracted before a mission."

Still standing at the lectern, Tali let her helmeted head drop, clapping her visor on its surface. "I don't want to talk about it."

"What?" Xera half laughed. "Was it really that bad?"

"No, you'll just make fun of me more."

For a moment, Xera blinked, a bit surprised. And a little hurt. "Tali, if it's something important, I wouldn't make fun of you. You know that. Or at least, I hope you do."

Tali was quiet for a moment before she lifted her head up and nodded slightly. "I know, Xera. You are my _massan_ , and I know you would not hurt me intentionally."

Xera's breath caught in her throat for a moment as she blinked away the hot tears in her eyes. _Calm, Xera,_ she admonished herself. _She doesn't know. She can't. Accept it, and move on. Your soul can still be next to hers._

"Yeah," Xera said at last, her voice almost at its usual chipper tone. "So...tell me."

Looking down at her hands for another moment, Tali seemed to nod to herself as she sighed. "I was writing a letter to Shepard."

"Oh?" Xera prodded her friend in the side.

"Ah!" Tali's head jerked up to look at Xera directly, as she wiggled back and forth slightly. _Ancestors...I love when she does that…._

"I mean, not this Shepard!" Tali insisted. "I meant my Shepard!"

The words hit Xera in the pit of her stomach, taking her breath away for another moment.

"Well, you know, not _my_ Shepard," Luckily, Tali took her silence to mean something else. "I mean, the one I served with. The Commander Shepard!"

Swallowing her sorrow, Xera stood slowly and approached Tali, laying a hand over Tali's, stopping the twisting they always did when the girl was nervous or uncomfortable. It was one of the traits Xera liked best about her.

"I know who you meant, Tali," Xera said quietly. "Now what aren't you telling me?"

For a moment, Tali said nothing. She let her head droop as she stared at Xera's hands. Then, taking a deep shuddering breath she looked back at Xera.

"I was writing all the things I couldn't say," Tali said at last, her voice so quiet Xera almost couldn't hear. "How I care. How I love him. What the bond meant and how I would always feel. My gratitude for what he had done for me. What I dreamed of for the future, even though I know it couldn't be."

"Tali…"

"I mean...this mission is dangerous. Really dangerous," Tali began, her words picking up speed. "If..if I don't make it, I don't want to meet the Ancestors regretting words I couldn't say. Even if I couldn't say them to him myself, I want him to at least know at the end…."

Tali's voice broke then, into a quiet sob, as her hands clapped over her visor. Her whole body shook as she slowly sank down onto her haunches.

Xera stepped around the lectern and kneeled down in front of Tali, gathering the girl, the woman she loved into her arms. The one that could never love her back. "I will make sure to bring you home so that when we _do_ get home, you can delete that letter and say those words yourself."

* * *

Warden Kuril

"Bring Shepard to us," The Collector demanded. "Bring Shepard to us and you shall be rewarded."

"Rewarded how, exactly?" Kuril asked. "Cerberus has already paid quite well to turn one of my...people...over to him. They aren't the type of people that take well to that kind of betrayal."

"Cerberus is inconsequential," the four, glowing eyes proclaimed. "They have been studied and dismissed. Your reward will be…."

Kuril's eyes widened as he saw the number that came up on his screen. "My...that is a rather….generous offer."

And it was. It was so generous. He would be able to have everything he needed. Why, he would be able to have everything he wanted. He could make sure his people...no...wait...why would he share _this_!

"Alright, I'll get Shepard for you. It should be easy. There is no escape from this station," Kuril nodded as his fingers slid over the small communication device he had been given. "What about the Shadow Broker? He also wants Shepard."

"The Broker is accounted for," the Collector's voice thrummed deep in Kuril's chest. "The Shadow Broker will receive Shepard from you, and bring him to us."

"Well, then" Kuril's mandibles widened into a turian grin. "I am happy to work with you."

Then without another word, the Collector's image disappeared.

"Yes…" Kuril said quietly, his fingers rolling the small communication device over, and over. "I am _very_ happy to be working with you….."

* * *

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy, Medical

"Well?" John demanded. His face _hurt_ , but he was more concerned by the odd overlay in his vision.

"Cybernetics, and bionics," Mordin nodded to himself as he looked over the datapad for what felt, to John, at the twelfth time. "Highly advance. Never seen some of these designs before. Fascinating. Would enjoy taking them apart. Biological connections astounding. Growing, even. Element Zero nodes, enhanced, according to previous military records. Impossible in humans. Possible in korgan. With risks, of course. Krogan survival rate of Ezo implantation is less than three percent…."

"Uh…" John shifted uncomfortably. He _really_ didn't like the idea of Mordin picking his guts apart. "Professor?"

"Some DNA enhancement as well. Retroviral injection?" Mordin paused long enough to glance up at John's face before shaking his head and picking up another datapad. "No, no, not precise enough for this work. Also not effective on human past utero….."

"Past utero?" John asked, his eyebrows raising in mild alarm.

"He means after being born," Mordin's assistant, Barbara answered as she took the datapad Mordin had put down, and replaced it with a fresh one. The little woman practically flowed around the Professor, placing what he needed or wanted within reach before he asked for them, and picking up what he put down, cleaning behind him.

"Ah!" Mordin nodded as he passed the datapad to Barbara and picked up the one she had just set down. "Yes, nanotech. Interesting! Highly advanced! Years, probably decades ahead of current tech! Most impressive!"

"What does that mean, Doc?" John pressed as he fought down his irritation.

"Nano hub locations...rib bones...upper femur… upper humerus...atlas vertebra...clever, would not have thought of that. No, wait, yes I would. Logical, just not first thought."

"I'm here about the weird vision thing? Hello?"

"Healing massively upgraded. No krogan, but still, many times beyond that of normal human. Probably needed to survive implant procedures. Digestion, also impressive. Uses eighty percent of caloric intake," Mordin paused his eyes shooting up to John's. "Tell me, notice any difference in defecation? Color? Composition? Smell?"

"I..wait what?" John leaned back, away from the crazed scientist.

"Your shit," Barbara supplied, taking the datapad from Mordin's hands and replacing it with a small scanner. One that Mordin immediately began to use on John's lower abdomen. "He wants to know if your shit has changed."

"Oh…" John blushed as he blushed slightly. "Um..I suppose. I hadn't really thought about it, but I suppose I do go less."

"Interesting," Mordin nodded. "Other observations?"

"No...not that I can think of…" John twisted a little. "Can we move on?"

"No," Mordin almost interrupted. "Could be important. Have hypothesis, want to nail it down."

"I believe I can help with that, Professor," Edi added as her orb appeared.

"Ah, yes, Edi, should have asked you first," Mordin seemed pleased. "Do not worry, doctor/patient confidentiality applies, strictly for medical purposes."

"Yes," Edi said, the tone of her voice almost puting the picture of her bowing slightly into John's head. "Commander Shepard's bowel movements have, over the time he has been aboard the Normandy, shown a significant decrease in both regularity and size."

"Okay," John groaned.

"Blood platelet levels have also decreased a total of seventy seven percent, leaving his scat mostly white in color."

Nodding, Mordin tapped a finger on his chin. "Interesting...body appears to be reprocessing biomass. Using it as part of healing increase."

"Come on…" John growled now.

"Urination has seen a similar drop off."

"Okay!" John half shouted, drawing Mordin's attention away from Edi. "I'm here about what I see, not what I crap!"

"Oh, yes, that," Mordin frowned. "Knew that before you came in. Simple cybernetic overlay. Similar to the HUD one gets in when in advanced combat armors. Just built into your head. Other options available as well. Your brain just not capable of accessing them. Might not ever. Seems like Cerberus… what is the term Barbara?"

"Like they throw spaghetti at the wall, to see what stuck" the woman replied, packing away some equipment.

Mordin smirked slightly as he turned back to John. "Yes! Enjoy that metaphor. Quite amusing."

"Well, I am glad you enjoy my discomfort," John muttered. "Why is it coming and going when I get hit in the head then?"

"Jarring your focus," Mordin shrugged dismissively as he turned away and picked up a pair of datapads. "Take a little time. Concentrate. You will figure out how to use it. Like using biotics. Just need practice."

"Can you leave now?" Barbara asked as she stared at John with her cold eyes. "I want to clean up the mess you leave before it interferes with the Professor's work."

"I wish I stayed dead…" John sighed as he dropped down from the exam table and picked up his shirt. "I need Tali. She never made fun of me."

The last thought made him blink for a moment as he quickly left Medical bay. _Why did you think of her, now?_ He demanded.

 _You know why, dipshit_ he mocked himself. _She is what you think about the moment you wake up and the last thing before you sleep._

"She deserves better than me…."

* * *

Warlord Okeer, Korlus

"I don't care, Okeer!" Jedore half screamed in his face. "I want the army you promised me!"

Honestly, Okeer wasn't entirely sure why he didn't crush this human like the insect that she was. He had gotten what he needed from her. He had his...son. The dozens of loose tanks and failed experiments didn't matter anymore.

"Don't you ignore me!" Jedore growled as she grabbed the Warlords arm, trying vainly to turn his around again.

Pausing, Okeer looked down at the human's hand, following it back to the arm, then the woman behind it. "I suggest you remove your hand, if you want to keep it on your body," he sneered.

"You…" Jedore's face went read with anger as she snatched back her arm. Okeer could even see a small vein pulsing at her temple. It was quite amusing to watch.

"Captain," a voice came in through the comms. "There was activity at the Relay. It flashed, we got the signal that looked like a ship, but then it dropped off our sensors."

"Immediately jump to FTL?" Jedore frowned.

"Possible, ma'am."

Looking up at Okeer, Jedore ground her teeth. "Keep a watch. I want security up and alert."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _A ship. Hard to detect?_ Okeer pondered. _Must be Cerberus. Maybe it wasn't a mistake not to accept their offer. If nothing else, they could get both himself and his son, off this world._

"You…" Jedore took a deep breath before focusing on the Warlord. "I want all of these things," she gestured out the lob window at the rows of growth tanks. "All the ones that are viable, out, in the fields. I want them to kill anything that moves. Do you understand me?"

A slow grin passed over Okeer's face. "I see, yes. I will do as you demand."

Blinking at Okeer's sudden compliance, Jedore dropped her arm and spun on her heel before walking stiffly out the door.

"Yes. Kill anything that moves, indeed…." Okeer chuckled. _This is going to be_ fun!

* * *

Quarian Migrant Fleet

"I shouldn't," the quarian said. The wall they was staring at didn't respond. "I know that lives will be lost, you don't have to tell me that!"

Standing quickly, they began to pace their small quarters. "If we don't, then how will they trust us? How can we be one with them?"

Their hands, clasped behind their back, began to fidget slightly as they stopped to look out the small port window.

Outside, the Quarian Migrant Fleet. Fifty thousand ships. Seventeen million quarian lives. Their people needed them. They didn't want to let their people down. They didn't want to send the information. The teams would be killed. The humans would die, as well. The Alliance would break off their treaty. It would be for the best.

They didn't like humans. The humans didn't have the quarian's best interests at heart either. Not like the _others_ did.

Closing their eyes, they tapped the keys on their omnitool. The mission data lept out of the Fleet. It flew through the Mass Relays. It downloaded into geth ears.

"Sir?" came a voice as a knock reverberated through the bulkhead door. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but the Admiralty Board has been trying to reach you."

"Alright," they said, opening their omnitool. Hours had passed. How did they lose so much time? "Tell them my omnitool needs looking after, and that I will be along shortly."

"Yes sir."

There really wasn't any choice. It was for the Fleet.

* * *

Jane Shepard, Dholen System Mass Relay

"We are out ma'am," Garcia confirmed. "In system."

"Stealth active," Lema'Sonter called out from her station. "Full effect...no bleed."

"Excellent," Jane nodded. "Tactical?"

The quarian at the tactical station, Semma'Mon, hit a few keys before nodding. "One geth light cruiser, as expected. From what I pick up, it is far more heavily armed than we are."

With a shrug, Jane took a sip of her coffee. "Expected of geth ships. Don't have to worry about a crew to breathe or move around. Leave more room for guns."

"Moving toward planned drop vector," Garcia reported. "Planet slightly off estimates, but compensating."

"Planet activity" Jane demanded, crossing her legs. So far so good. But in her experience, that just meant when it went sideways, it would go _hard_.

"No change," Semma chuckled. "They have no idea we are here."

"That's the plan Sem," Debra Michles, the co-pilot laughed quietly. "In, drop out. Wiggle our ass to get the geth away. No sweat."

"Glad you are so confident," Lema laughed quietly, in response. "I'm too nervous to enjoy the view behind the Veil."

"Don't you worry, Lema, my dear," Kellogs grinned as she leaned back from her station to give Lema a look. Not that anybody could see it under the visor of her suit. "I'm taking plenty of images, in all wavelengths and every angle I can get! I'll make sure to get you a set of the good ones!"

Lieutenant Brend Kellog, Jane's science officer, was one of the few Alliance people that went 'native', in that she went far enough into the assignment as to request, and receive a quarian envirosuit.

And she had it bad for one Lema'Sonter.

"Oh…" Lema shifted slightly, as she tilted her head. "Thank you, mister Kellogs."

"Ah, call me Brend!" she demanded.

"We are on the bridge, _mister_ Kellogs," Lema chastised the human.

It was all Jane could do, not to laugh. The assignments together had created a close bond between the human and quarian members of her crew, and ships. As close as they were, however, the only soul bonding had been between three pairs of quarians.

 _Catching up on quarian bonding rituals had been nerve wracking,_ Jane shook her head as she thought about how simple the quarian ceremony was.

 _Give a_ pal'tec vis surden _, find a best man, and/or woman, then say a few words in a log. No muss, no fuss._ It was something Jane could appreciate, even if a part of her was disappointed in the lack of pageantry the occasion would have elicited with a human wedding.

But, of course, the fact that quarians couldn't truly bond with non quarians slowed Brend down not at all.

And from Lema's body language, the attention seemed to make her a bit uncomfortable, but also pleased. So maybe there was a chance of romance, even if it wasn't a bond. Jane had certainly enjoyed her short fling with Xera.

"Coming up on the drop point now, Captain," Garcia's voice cut through Jane's musings. "Atmo touch in two minutes."

"Very good Garcia," Jane smoothed out the _realk_ that wrapped around her envirosuit, before opening her comm. "Shepard to shuttles, approaching drop points, confirm."

"Shuttle One, boards ready green, ready for deploy," the report came, quickly followed by the same from the other shuttles.

"Very good, shuttle teams," Jane acknowledged. "Goddess and Ancestors watch over you, dropping in three….two….one…."

"Shuttles are away ma'am," Semma reported. "Bay doors...closed."

"Breaking atmo," Garcia added. "Coming about to geth ship."

"Give me two rounds from the main gun, mister Semma," Jane nodded curtly. "I want to give them a good rattle, and draw their attention."

"Yes ma'am," Semma's hands flew of the displays as he ran through the calculations needed for the firing solution. "Primed...shots fired."

"Bank out mister Garcia, curve us around that moon and break for the inner system," Jane ordered. "I want them on our ass."

"Already on it, Captain," Garcia grinned. "This is the shit I live for!"

Jane was about to laugh before red warning lights began flashing on her displays.

"Captain!" Semma shouted. "Geth cruiser was behind the moon, it was using the EM field as a screen. It's powered up and moving to intercept!"

"Emergency evasion," Garcia cursed. "Turn for the Relay?"

"We can't abandon our shuttles," Jane spat as the stood from her seat, striding over to the pilot station. "Besides...there is something about…Inward." Jane said tightly. "Now, aim for the star and full burn."

"Captain!" Semma called out again, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Another Geth cruiser has dropped in on the Mass Relay!"

"Calm, mister Semma," Jane spoke, steadily, as she turned back to face the bridge. "Give me a report on the planet, Kellogs."

"Working," the science officer called, her earlier light hearted flirting gone as she shifted to pure business.

"Damn…" Kellogs cursed. "I am getting a large amount of activity. They definitely know about the shuttles."

Turning grim, Jane nodded. "Alright….Come about to 0.31 mark five. Mister Semma, get me firing solution for all weapons. Every one. And set them to cycle. I want our guns glowing."

"Ma'am!" Semma nodded screens began flashing in and out under his hands. Weapons came online, chambers loaded. Torpedo tubes uncovered. "Systems ready!"

Blinking, Jane, shook her head slightly. "Don't know why I'm surprised by your speed at this point, but good work. Keep your target up."

"Ma'am," Semma confirmed.

"Now, Garcia, you get the hard part," Jane said, patting the pilot on the shoulder. "I want you to skim as close as you can to the ship coming out from the moon, then…" Jane paused for effect as a wide grin spread across her face. Even if her crew couldn't see it, her tone made them all shiver slightly. "Ram the fucker that's sitting on the relay."

At her orders, the entire crew went perfectly silent.

"Umm…" Lema's quiet voice broke the still silence. "Kellogs?"

"Yeah, honey bear?"

"...I don't know what that is, but I will assume it's something sweet," Lemma wriggled in her seat slightly. "But...um...Is the Captain….serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Yes she is."

"Oh. In that case. I'm sorry we didn't get to go to the observatory deck…."

"What?! Fuck that shit! We are living through this!"

*giggle*

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Akee: Quarian expression of mental and/or emotional pain. Like saying 'Ow' but for one's feeling or thoughts. Ie: expression of extreme embarrassment

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

 **Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

Zomm'in: Term referring to an individual that is intelligent to the point of incoherency to others, as well as leaps of logic that nobody else can follow. Example"Tali'Zorah (Also: Zomm'an: an insult that is an accusation of lack of ethics. Culturally, it is used for the scientists that pushed geth advancement so hard, resulting in the uprising. Example: Daro'Xen, Rael'Zorah)

* * *

AN: I'm actually having a bit of an issue not just posting chapters as I write them. I feel like spreading them out to once a week might be better than random? I mean, I do write at least one a week, but sometimes, like this week I get binges. I've written four chapters for the work, one for a Dragon Age work, one for a _different_ Dragon Age work (those two are posted= shameless plug) as well as an Andromeda one that I have not posted yet and am trying to decide if I _want_ to post it, as it's kinda weird.

So, thoughts?

Another side note, I've had a couple spoiler complaints. Honestly, if you are reading FanFic of an eight your old game and are concerned about spoiler? You can kiss it.


	17. 17 War is Hell

Kal'Reeger, Migrant Fleet Marines, Quarian Combat Drop Shuttle 88-Z-Xray, Dholen, Haestrom

"Shuttles One and Three are hit, sir," Tomala'Lamala yelled over rattle and roar of the drop shuttles atmo burn. "They're shooting at us, too, by the way."

"Sterkre," Kal'Reeger cursed from his seat behind the co-pilot, Tomala, as he leaned forward as far as his drop harness would allow. "Can you get their condition?"

Tolama growled low as he worked his console before shaking his head. "Shuttle One broke up, not getting any life signs from it….."

"Fuck! What about Three?" Xera yelled forward.

"I'm not getting….Tali!" Tomala called back over his shoulder. "Can you get me a signal boost?"

"Boost?" Tali yelled back, incredulous. "I'm an engineer, not a miracle worker!"

"So...can you do it?"

Sputtering with indignation, Tali's omnitool sprang to life. "Of course I can, I'm a Zorah! And….Go!"

"Got it!" Tomala confirmed. "Shuttle Three is going down, they aren't anywhere near their objective, but it looks like they will be in an urban center, so they will be able to get refuge from the sun!"

"Great! Lakes owes me twenty credits," Xera cackled.

"Will you people shut up?!" Icen spat as he struggled with the controls. "I'm trying to fly a fireball through enemy fire onto a hostile planet that has a sun that will kill us as soon as look at us! And I probably already have a suit rupture!"

"You're doing fine, soldier," Kal reassured his pilot. "Do we have a path?"

"Oddly, yes," Tomala grunted, with a degree of surprise. "There is a vector we can take that will cut us around the heaviest fire and drop us right where we want to go!"

"Yeah, that doesn't have 'trap' written all over it…." Xera muttered.

"Yeah, suspicious," Kal agreed as he looked back at Tali. "You're mission, ma'am!"

Tali paused as she was looking over her omnitool and looked up. "Science people swore we needed this data, so we get the data. We know it's a trap, so we'll be ready for it. And stop calling me 'Ma'am!"

"No chance, ma'am," Kal laughed as he turned back to his pilots. "You heard the lady."

* * *

Jane'Shepard, Quarian Corsair Perugia

"Enemy shields are down!" Semma called out. "Starboard rails down, overheated...don't think we are getting them back!"

"Perfect," Jane snarled happily as she braced herself in her seat. "Transfer all power to front deflector screens!"

"Moving power," Lema reported. "She has all we got, Captain!"

"Heee," Jane began to laugh. "Hit 'em between the eyes my Lovelies!"

* * *

John Shepard, Korlus

John ducked back behind the stack of old plastic-steel crates he was using for cover, and cursed. "See Garrus! I told you we should have kept that Mako!"

"Yeah, that's a hard no," the turian shot back as he sighted down his scope. "Your mother took it away and said you don't get to drive anymore, and I, for one, am not going to be the one that breaks her rules."

"Pff...pussy," John muttered under his breath.

*Crack* Garrus's Mantis roared as one of those odd krogan spun around, it's blood spraying out across the ground.

"Eww," Garrus shook his head. "That was a juicy one….And what was that you said, Shepard?"

"I said great shooting, Garrus!" John laughed as he jumped his cover and stormed forward, only to duck back as withering fire rained down from above. "Oh, come on…"

"Frag out!" Zaeed called as he let sail a grenade. The orb arced an almost perfect parabola as it detonated in the air just over the Blue Suns troopers, ripping their bodies apart.

"Hey...Shep?" Kasumi spoke over the comm from...wherever she was.

"Yes, Kasumi?" John said, politely as he raised his submachine gun over his cover and sent a spray down range.

"Well, I'm two levels up, and it looks like more of those krogan are coming out of the main building there," the thief told them, matter-of-factly.

"Wonderful news…" Miranda sighed before her biotics threw a pair of Suns over the ledge. "Are they on fire as well? Maybe carrying some bees?"

"Noooo…." Kasumi drawlled with a quiet chuckle. "However, they _are_ killing Blue Suns on their way out."

"Okay, how many sides are we dealing with now?" Garrus grunted. "I don't remember sending out invitations."

"Better that, than them organizing," Zaeed laughed. "Though this pace is beginning to piss me off."

"Aw, sorry Zaeed," Kasumi said, her voice dripping with false sympathy. "I do hope we can get through before you need a cane to get around."

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up," Zaeed grumped. "I probably banged your grandma."

"Okay, that's just nasty," John cut in. "Let's just kill the bad guys and not bring family into this, huh?"

"Miranda?" Kasumi shifted her focus.

"Yes, Kasumi," Miranda frowned as she sat down behind her cover.

"I ate that last piece of cake."

"What!" Miranda lept to her feet, her eyes scanning the building above, while ignoring the rounds that pinged off of her biotic shield. "I was saving that!"

"I know, I know," Kasumi almost sounded sad. "So, to make it up to you…."

Them with her last words, an ear piercing squeal echoed through the giant junkyard, as what looked to be almost half of a turian light cruiser ripped itself free from what seemed to be some sort of giant lift.

The giant mass of metal slammed down onto the series of walkways and ramps that seemed to be leading to the Blue Suns base, and sheared through, ripping a large section away. A giant cloud of debris and dust billowed up clouding the entire area.

After a few minutes, the dust cloud slowly began to settle, and as it did, a glowing blue orb was uncovered. Inside the orb, Miranda stood tall, her dark hair, now whipped into a wild rats nest as sticks and pits of metal stuck into it. Her face was caked in the dust as her eyes slowly opened, the only part of the front side of her body that wasn't now dusty grey.

The chunk of star ship groaned as it settled, the top of it's bulk lined up, almost perfectly with the second level windows.

"I made you guys a ramp!" Kasumi giggled, girlishly. "Aren't I awesome?"

*keh* *keh* John coughed as he stood, shaking the dust from his own hair as he looked over Kasumi's handiwork. "Well, I'm not going to say I'm not impressed. But next time, a bit more warning, huh?"

"Hey, Lawson," Zaeed's growl seemed a bit deeper in the mess. "You okay?"

"Fine," Miranda smiled warmly.

"Oh….That's not good…." Garrus said quietly, as his mandibles tightened up to his face.

"No, no, it's fine!" Miranda reassured them. "I'm just going to rip her face off and shove it up her ass!"

* * *

Lieutenant Thomas Stutter, Alliance Corsair Marine, Haestrom

"Drop your ass!" Thomas yelled as he jerked the only quarian member on his marine detail, Poolo'Magi, to the ground. He then huddled over him as geth plasma fire racked the small building the pair had ducked into.

"Th..thanks…." Poolo stuttered as he shook his head. "Can't see too well….

Frowning darkly, Thomas helped the smaller alien to sit up then cursed. "Poolo...your visor is spiderwebbed…."

"S'okay," Poolo sighed with a weak wave of his hand. "Still holding pressure, just can't...see right."

"Yeah…" Thomas grimace slightly as he looked over his HUD. Of the ten marines that had started out, six, including himself, survived the crash. Unfortunately, those six were scattered over the small series of building their shuttle had crashed into.

"LT?" Chief Saveroy called over the comm. "I'm about a building away from you. I don't see any hostiles on my side. I'm going to move up to meet you."

"Do it," Thomas grunted as he popped up long enough to put a burst into one of the geth, dropping it, sparking, to the ground.

"'Snot buildings…." Poolo muttered quietly. "Is an estate...old trad-tradit….old style. Used to draw them all the time on the F-fleet. Wanted to build one someday…."

"Oh goddamnit," Thomas chuckled as he dropped two more geth. "Don't say that kind of stuff, that's the thing that gets you killed in the vids."

"Sorry...Lt," Poolo weakly chuckled back as he lightly swatted the human's leg. "Oh...you're bleeding…."

With a sudden crack, Saveroy half lept, half fell through one of the windows behind the pair, his hands already in the med kit strapped to his chest. "Poolo...you're mask is fucked," he said casually, as he began to spray a sealant over it."

"Yep," Poolo nodded, managing to get the sealant all over the his suit. "Took a shot to the head...roo...Heh...I mean 'too'."

"I gotta say, Poolo," Swearenger's voice added. "You are way more fun like this."

"Bet you say that to all the non humans," Poolo replied.

"Nah, only the ones with three fingers," Swearenger shot back.

"Wait a minute! Just about everybody has three fin'hers…'Cept you human weirdos!" Poolo almost angrily said, before adding, "Well….'nd Asari."

"Yeah well, Swearenger is a slut," PVFC Lakes added.

"I am not!" Swearenger defended herself. "I am a non professional whore, thank you. Two down on the west side. Four more coming up."

"I see them," Thomas sighed. To be honest, he really tried to be the hardass lieutenant, like in the vids he loved so much as a kid, but this team, they were just too much like family. "One down, reloading."

"Okay," Poolo shook his head slightly. "I'm mostly back...I think. I only see two filthy humans now. Barely, with all the sealant you hit me with. My helmet is almost a tire now."

"And the asshole Poolo is back!" Swearenger laughed. "Kinda sad to-"

Whatever the marine was going to say was lost as her position exploded in a ball of blue plasma, stone for the building's roof pelting the one Thomas and the others had ducked in.

"Shit….I see it in my scope," Lakes cursed. "I...I don't know...It's some giant geth, for legs, big guns…"

"Armature…." Poolo said quietly. "We are in some dhi'based…."

* * *

Jane

"Damage reports! And somebody turn that damn alarm off!" Jane yelled over the klaxon. Red lights flashed here and there as sparkes from damaged consoles light up the smoke filled bridge.

"Minor hull breaches," Lema coughed out. "Already sealed themselves. Weapons are all offline."

"Shields?" Jane coughed herself, her suit's filter struggling to keep up with the smoke.

"I...Kellogs? Can you see?" Lema called out. "My systems...Kellogs? Oh….Ancestors...please, no!"

Hearing the panic in the quarina's voice, Jane looked back to the tactical station. There, Kellogs hung limp in her safety harness. Sparks from her console lit up the woman's face. Shards of the suit's shattered visor had ripped apart her the flesh, the ugly white bone of her forehead and left cheek showing through as blood dripped slowly down her chest. Burns and lacerations covered the rest of her suit, though in the dim lighting it was impossible to tell if they continued to the body beneath.

"Lema!" Jane yelled, her voice snapping the quarian's head around to her. "We need shields. If we don't have them, it won't matter if she is alive or dead!"

"Yes, captain, I...yes," Lema swallowed as she desperately began to work her console, though Jane could see her occasional looks over to Kellogs. "I patched through...Engineering says their comms are out for the moment, but the core is stable and at eighty-seven percent...shields are at twelve!"

"Thank the goddess for small miracles," Jane spat as she hefted herself out of her seat and stumbled toward Kellogs. "Garcia! You alive?"

"Fuck you, Captain!" a weak voice shouted back.

"Good! Swing us around the Relay, keep it between us that the other two geth ships," Jane ordered. "We need to buy some time to get our shields back up!"

"On it!"

Cursing to herself, Jane stumbled to tactical, where she dropped to her knee next to Kellogs. Jane's eyes widened as she saw the woman's body breathing shallow hissing breaths that foamed from her lips.

"Holy shit," Jane shook herself as she pulled the medigel from her belt and began to, nearly, cover Kellog's face with it. "I need medical! She's alive, and I want her to stay that way!"

"Ancestors," Lema whispered, relieved tears in her voice. "Thank you…"

* * *

John

"GRAAAAAA!" the krogan roared as it shrugged of the rounds chewing through it's armor. It swung is massive assault rifle around, it's butt catching Jacob chin, snapping the man's head around as he spun several yards away, crashing into a wall.

"Jacob!" Miranda cried as her bitoic fields rippled under the gun's heavy slugs.

"Incoming!" Kasumi's voice called out from almost empty space, as her form shimmered into existence, landing on top of the krogan's armored hump. "Bakemono! Shinu!" She cursed as her omniblade stabbed down into the krogan's neck, just under the helmet seam. Again, and again she struck, the krogan's blood, splattering the air around them as it struggled and spun, desperately trying to shake her off.

Then, with one last stab, the giant monster dropped to its knees before slowly dropping to the ground. With one final shudder, it was still.

"Okay….that was badass," Garrus said as he moved up on the body, his rifle ready in case it had any more kick left.

"How...how is….How is Jacob…" Kasumi panted as she struggled to her feet. She was covered almost head to toe in the krogan's hot, sticky blood, and she seemed to stagger slightly.

"Will live," Mordin assured the team as he crouched over the prone man's body. "Cracked orbital socket, concussion. Do not envy him the headache he is going to have."

"At least, thanks to Kasumi, he'll have a head to ache," John panted as he dropped to the ground, with his back to a wall. "Anybody else?"

"I'm good," Zaeed grunted as he popped a new clip into his rifle. "Turian should be fine too, considering he hid behind me."

"What? You have got to be kidding, I mean, really?" Garrus scoffed as he looked everywhere except at Zaeed. "Shepard, can you believe that?"

"Yeah kinda," John nodded as he took a swig of water from his canteen before tossing it to Garrus. "Give that to Kasumi. She should clean up a bit."

"Yeah, that would be nice," the thief nodded as she accepted the canteen. "So you all know, krogan blood, it tastes like burned chocolate."

"Well...I'll add that to the list of 'things I never wanted to know but now I do because I hang out with Commander Shepard'," Garrus snarked, wincing slightly.

"You fight well," a deep voice rumbled as another fully armored krogan stepped into the small clearing. "My blood boils, but your valor compels me to speak."

Almost as one, the entire ground team brought up their weapons, trained on the krogan.

"Okay, how about we start with who the hell are you?" Garrus growled.

"I have no name," the krogan shook his head sadly. "I was not perfect, and because of that, glass mother sent me out here."

"And...who is glass mother?" Garrus frowned slightly as he glanced back at John.

"Gestation tank, would be my assumption," Mordin looked up from his administrations to Jacob. "Krogan all seem to be clones. Nearly mindless."

"No...we have minds," the korgan insisted. "We were not perfect. Glass mother taught us. To fight. To kill. But then the voice came. It said I was not perfect, and the learning stopped."

"Okay," John nodded as he stood up, and approached it. "And where is this, 'glass mother'?"

"She is there," the krogan pointed over the wall, to the ruins of some sort of tower behind it. "There she waits. You should go to her. Your skills are worthy."

"Aaaand, how should we do that?' Garrus asked, looking at the building. "How are we going to get to…"

With great purpose, the krogan strode forward, brushing Garrus aside. As he stood next to the wall, he struck it, his fingers sinking into the metal, tearing holes for him to grip. Then, with a mighty heave the section of wall ripped itself away, the krogan staggering back before dropping the wall to the side, with a thunderous crash.

"...Well, I suppose we could do it the easy way," Garrus shrugged.

"And what are you going to do?" John frowned at the krogan.

"I will abide here," he said. "I was not perfect. My reason is battle and it calls to my blood. I am unworthy, so will find my destiny in battle."

"Well...good luck, I guess," Garrus shrugged.

"Garrus," Miranda sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "I don't even…"

"What?" the turian asked, turning to look first at Kasumi, then John.

"Don't look at me, I'm out of evens," Kasumi sighed as she poured the last of the canteen over her head, and wiping off her face.

"I lost my last even to Joker in the poker game last week," John said lightly as he stepped up to the newly opened path. "Let's go find our krogan Warlord."

* * *

Tali

"Log," Tali said quietly, her external speaker turned off as the her squad slid through the old buildings. "The buildings here are stone. Extremely thick, but intricately carved. Back when the sun was yellow, my people walked these halls with uncovered heads….I wish Shepard were here. I want to show him so much…."

*keh* "Not going to go any farther," Icen grunted as he slowly allowed himself to drop the the ground. "Lungs are full of something, and I am slowing you down. The geth will catch up at this rate."

"Don't say that Icen," Loots, the heavy gunner encouraged. "You're always complaining about being sick."

"Right...but usually I don't have a twelve inch chunk of steel held in place by a wad of medigel and some tape."

"Hey," Xera objected softly. "I'll have you know, that is some of my finest work."

"Exactly," Icen chuckled before hissing in pain.

"Xera?" Kal gave the medic a long look before she shook her head. "Okay," he said at last, as he helped the man shift so that his back was propped against the wall, his rifle pointed toward the oncoming door.

"Thank you," Icen coughed wetly. "Nothing will get through as long as I'm here."

"I know it won't," Kal nodded. "Keelah Se'lai."

"Keelah Se'lai," Icen nodded.

"Dammit," Tali spoke quietly. "We are getting chewed apart. Whatever we were sent here for, I hope it's worth it."

In the distance, thunder echoed.

Poolo'Magi, Migrant Fleet Marine, Haestrom

"Fuck, fuck fuck," Lakes cursed. "I'm moving around the damned thing, but I'm not seeing anything soft for me to shoot!"

"There isn't any, Focus on the humanoid platforms" Thomas grunted as he unloaded a long stream out the small building's window. "We are supposed to fight those things with tanks. Or a Shepard."

"Which Shepard?" Saverov snorted.

"At this point, I'll take any of them," Lakes said, as her rifle boomed twice. "Two down. Besides, I hear the youngest one is adorable, in that kinda scary asari that could probably crush this Armature with her mind kinda way."

"Then that's the one we need," Saverov said darkly.

"Heh," Poolo felt himself laugh. He had never really accepted the humans. The strange aliens, taking from his people. Using them for their own gain, surely. Just like everybody else.

But...over time, he saw the way the humans acted. The way they fought. The way the talked. Ate. Joked. Laughed.

Humans, he had come to realize, were more like quarians than anybody had realized. He had found himself….caring. He worried, and talked, and laughed. Together. Now, they were going to die together.

"Well," Poolo chuckled. "If I'm going to die, I might as well do it with you primates."

"Oh, ho," Saverov smirked as he dropped a pair of advancing geth. "Somebody's cracking."

"Shut up, Ivan," Poolo shifted uncomfortably as he fired his pistol. "I'm just saying. Since we are here and all."

Then a shadow fell over the small, riddled building, as the geth Armature broke it's way into the courtyard the team had turned into their killing zone.

"Aaaand, we're fucked," Saverov deadpanned.

"Not yet," Thomas shook his head slightly as he dropped his rifle into Poolo's lap. "Here, hold this for me."

"Gee, thanks, I'll treasure it for the next thirty seconds," Poolo said with a small laugh.

"You have any biotics left?" Thomas asked, staring at the Armature.

"It's not like a fuel cell," Poolo frowned at he looked up at the human Lieutenant. "I'm kinda wiped, but I can pull something together, why?"

"Alright," Thomas nodded as he pulled Poolo's grenades from his belt. "I want you to wrap the strongest field you can around you and Saverov."

"What? I can't hold off a shot from that thing!" Poolo objected.

"Hopefully, you won't have to," Thomas shifted, grabbing the edge of the window. "I'll tell the Ancestors you said 'Hi'."

"What?" Poolo blinked confused for a moment before realization struck him. "No! Stop!" He lunged at the human, but with a heave, Thomas threw himself over the wall. Poolo watched in horror as the man he had, reluctantly, at first, called his lieutenant, hit the ground running.

Two steps forward, Thomas twisted left as plasma rounds dropped around him, throwing up dust.

Two more and shots hit his right shoulder, staggering him. But he didn't fall.

Three more and the Armature's leg slammed down, it's shockwave tumbling the man to the ground in a roll that brought him back to his feet.

Another plasma round struck the back of his armor, and Poolo could see the slag burning.

Twisting around again, thomas slid underneath the machine's main body as he reached back and threw his grenade pack with every ounce of strength that he had left.

And it wasn't enough.

The pack arced up, missing the beast's body, and bouncing off the inside of the front leg that had tried to crush him a moment before.

"Tag, you're it," Thomas coughed out his last breath as a geth Prime fired it's rifle into the man.

"Fuck you," Lake spat as her Mantis sniper rifle barked once. It's incendiary round hitting its target. The small pack, dangling from the Armature's leg frame.

Poolo's eyes widened as the pack erupted in an explosion that ripped the leg from the Armature's main body, and throwing it to one side.

Surprise turned to horror as Poolo saw the Armature, still on fire, and squealing some high pitched crackled began to fall toward the building he was in. With Saverov. He was there too.

With a grunt of effort, Poolo shoved himself forward and wrapped his arms around Saverov, dragging the large, shaggy human to the ground as they rolled under an ancient stone table.

"Not doing this because I like you," Poolo grunted. "It's only because the LT told me too."

"Love you too, you teddy bear," Saverov cackled madly as Poolo's biotic field flared around them.

Then, darkness.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Dhi'based: A bitter nut native to Rannoch. Ingestion causes uncontrollable bowel movements and crippling cramps. Has become a generalized curse word. Equivalent to saying 'shit'.

* * *

AN: Yes, this chapter is a bit chaotic. That's on purpose. Combat is chaotic and messy and confusing.

Also, its three in the morning and I've that John Williams' Superman theme in my head the whole time I was writing this.


	18. 18 Not Enough

John Shepard, Korlus

"Seriously, what is Rana Thanoptis?" Garrus shook his head as he gazed out the window. "I'm not sure if she goes looking for Evil Overlords, or she has some sort of weird attraction to them."

"What? Like some sort of evil magnet?" Kasumi raised an eyebrow at the turian as she worked on the asari assistant's desk, digging through its system for useful data.

"Should follow her then," John shrugged. "Maybe we could harness her powers for good."

"Interesting idea," Mordin agreed. "Statistical model of her employers versus her encounters with you. Insurance companies would pay out."

"Oh, Har har," John shook his head as he approached next door. The door that, in theory, led them to the one they had come here for. "Opening."

As if on cue, the door slide open before any of the team was able to hit the release, and standing, backlit, was a heavily armored krogan.

"Huh, Solus," the krogan grunted as he turned away, stomping back into the lab.

"Okeer," Mordin nodded as he replaced his heavy pistol at his hip and followed the warlord.

With a shrug, Garrus lowered his rifle and followed. "That was easier than expected."

"No, sure, go ahead. Go right on in," John grumbled as he lowered his SMG. "No need to wait for the team leader's orders."

"Don't worry, Shep," Kasumi chuckled as she faded from view. "I'm behind you all the way."

Biting back a retort, John sighed in defeat and followed his team into the lap, and froze, like the others had.

Standing in a giant tube, filled with some sort of greenish tinted fluid was a krogan. A particularly large krogan. It's head plates were still disconnected and loose on it's head, showing its relative youth, even if it's size was nearly that of Wrex, in John's estimate. It's muscular body was clad in a silver armor that looks as high tech as the tube it rested in.

"My life's work," Okeer said simply as he stood in front of the tube. "I sacrificed...more than I can say. Or would care to remember. With this, the perfect Krogan, I have defeated you, Solus."

Mordin, for his part was scanning the tube and frowning. "Defeated me? Perfect krogan? No such thing. This krogan has all the genetic markers of the genophage."

Okeer laughed deeply as he glared down at the salarian. "In my life I have learned many things. One of those is quality matters. This krogan," he gestured grandly at the tank. "He is _perfect_. He will lead the krogan revival. His blood and brains are distilled from the finest, strongest krogan in our history. He will make the krogan _stronger_!"

"Your way of overcoming the genophage...is to ignore it?" John nodded appreciatively. "That's pretty damn krogan."

"Heh," Okeer nodded, slapping John's back hard enough to stagger him several steps. "Good. You have potential, human. You're people will make a fine slave race one day."

"Well….on that cheery note," Miranda cut in, stepping in front of the tank. "Can we get the hell out of here now?"

"I am prepared," Okeer nodded as he stared once more at the tank. "Bring my masterpiece and I am with you."

"What?" Miranda scoffed. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Hnph," Okeer snorted, ignoring the woman. "I distilled everything a krogan can be into my ovum. He is my people's future. He goes with me."

"Wait…" Garrus froze, his mandibles loose in shock. "You...you're female?"

One slow blink, and Okeer reached up and slide a hand down her cracked and battlescarred, downward curved head plate. "I get that a lot."

* * *

Jane'Shepard, Quarian Corsair Perugia, Dholen System

"How many guns we have left?" Jane asked curtly as she tapped her fingers on the arms of her command seat.

"Starboard gun is warped a bit, but fireable," Semma answered back from his tactical station. "Both batteries of torpedos are green, and three banks of the GARDIAN lasers."

"Shields?" Jane asked next.

"Full power," Lema said. "As per orders, they were priority."

"Perfect, now we can get the hell out of here and call in a big gun," Jane smirked rubbing her hands together.

"Ummm, How are we going to do that?" Garcia shook his head. "As it is, it's all I can do to keep the planet between us and those geth?"

Strapping herself into her seat, Jane started to cackle. "Simple. We are going to go through the Relay, backwards."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Xera'Raan, Haestrom

"Log," Tali said, bringing up her omnitool. "Pathway to the observatory is blocked off by a caved in ceiling, and the geth are advancing too fast. Icen's sacrifice slowed them down, but not enough. We found a crate of old demolition charges that look functional. On Therum, Shepard used a mining laser to clear out a path. I'm thinking with these charges, we can do the same."

"And she's talking to herself again," Loots chuckled as he set his heavy rifle onto it's bi-pod, facing the heavy door they had come through.

"Somebody has to tell the tale of our heroic deeds," Xera smirked as she slapped the patch she had finished placing on Kal'Reeger's arm. "There. Dropped a dose of antibiotics into you, so you should be good until we get back to ship."

"Don't know about you, ma'am," Kal grunted as he rubbed his arm. "But I feel like punching your patients over their wound is counter productive to the healing process."

Shaking her head, Xera tsked at the male. "It's negative reinforcement, Kal. Don't get injured, and I won't do it."

"Hey!" Kamp'Somia, called from the top of rubble stack. The sniper had climbed up, looking for a spot for overwatch. "The geth are moving! I- AGH!"

Spinning around, Xera brought up her rifle as she saw a pair of geth platforms, strange ones that slunk around on all fours, leaping onto the trapped sniper. She could see Kamp's rifle clatter down the slope she was atop of as her pistol swung up and fired into the first hopper, sending it sparking to the side.

The second hopper, using the first as cover, dropped on the woman, it's limbs striking down with sickening crunches. Again and again is swung, its fists coming up red and wet. Until, cursing, Kal'Reeger unloaded a burst into the thing.

"I got the doors to move!" Tali yelled over her shoulder as the loud, grinding squeal echoed. It was only a two meters or so, but it was enough to slip through.

"Let's get out of here!" Xera yelled as she scrambled up the fallen stone pillar that blocked most of the door.

As she glanced over her shoulder, Xera saw Kal'Reeger, kneeling next to Loots, then she saw his helmet drop with a slight nod. Taking the rocket launcher that Loots offered, he turned away and began climbing.

"Kal?" Tali swallowed. "What...what's going on?"

"Go, Tali," Xera said weakly. "Just go. Loots has a solid position."

"What?" Tali shouted back, incredulous. "No! We can make it!"

Reaching the top, Kal placed a hand on the engineer's shoulder, gently pushing her toward the door. "Not with the geth cutting through that outer door. Don't make this in vain."

For a long moment Tali stared at Kal's hand then glanced down at where Loots was laying out various clips and grenades. Then, with a small nod, she turned and began squirming through the passage.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy

"I still think that thing is dangerous," Miranda half shouted as she paced back and forth in the conference room. "We have no idea what it was programed to do!"

"Not entirely true," Mordin said, with a small lifting of his hand. "Scans on the tank showed advanced neural programming, yes, but seems to be tactics, knowledge, history. Nothing to shape personality."

"I dunno, it seems that giving a krogan all his people's battle kills, then telling him how badly they got screwed by the galaxy, well, that might not be the safest course of action," Garrus spoke up. "Just saying."

"Potential, yes," Mordin allowed as he gave a small head shake. "But no proof. And battle against superior foe, such as Collectors? Superior warriors may be what we need."

"Think I'm with the mad scientist on this one," Zaeed growled. "We can use all the punch we can get, that that is a damned big fist."

Opening his mouth to speak, John was interrupted by a beep from his omnitool before Kelly's voice overlaid. "Commander, I'm getting a message, it's marked emergency. I...I think it's from your sister."

* * *

Jane

"Okay…" Garcia sweated and his hands danced over his boards. "Approaching Relay…."

"Activating signal," Lema said, her own attention riveted to her own station.

"Weapons hot," Semma squeaked, his voice giving way slightly.

"Roll on my mark," Jane's eyes narrowed as she watched her own display. "Three….two….one...MARK!"

At the Captain's insane command, the Perugia rotated. The ship's main engines cut as the retros in the nose fired up, pushing the front of the ship on it's long axis. As she finished coming about, the ship's nose now faced the opposite direction as it's momentum. Then in the next instant, the Relay fired, and she was gone.

Then she was back in real space.

"Status!" Jane yelled over the shuddering whine of her ship.

"Shields are oscillating," Semma called out. "We are creating a hell of a Mass wake!"

"Reports from engineering," Lema reported. "Core is unstable, they are working to lock it down. Odds of us exploding...Two to Five!"

"Hundred credits says we die," Garcia groaned. "Having trouble bringing us back around."

"Bet taken!" Jane laughed as she turned to Semma. "Arm the torpedoes and drop them like mines!"

"You _do_ know that mining Mass Relays is illegal, right?" Semma asked, even as he carried out the order.

"Beh," Jane waved a hand dismissively. "Only geth are on the other side of this Relay. Anyway, I know would be by? Comms, get me signal!"

"Who are we calling in anyway? The Migrant Fleet? I don't think they have anything they can send," Conway asked, as she connected with the local comm buoy.

"Nah, something way more dangerous, if a _lot_ whiney," Jane chuckled, bringing up the extranet address.

After a bare thirty seconds, the call was picked up. "Jane? What's going on?"

"Johnny, if you want to save your girlfriend, I need you here, right fucking now."

* * *

Tali

"Move!" Xera yelled as she grabbed the back of Tali's belt, half lifting her, and half throwing her over the low walkway railing. Luckily, quarians two hundred years ago seemed to like their solid stone.

"Keelah," Tali cursed as she rolled with the impact. "Was that necessary?"

"Eh, probably not," Xera admitted with a pleased tilt of her helmet. "Fun though."

"Anybody want to talk about the geth that have us surrounded and the open courtyard we have to cross to get to that observatory?" Kal'Reeger asked, crossly.

"I'd rather not, no," Xera sighed as she shifted herself up enough to get a peek over the edge. "Nothing in the actual yard that I can see….Some up on the crosswalks above it though."

Tali head hung low for a moment before she started to growl. It started as a low rumble, but grew slowly until it was a full snarl. Her fist began striking the ground next to her as she reached a crescendo.

"Tali!" Xera yelled as she lunged at the furious woman, catching her wrist midswing. "Tali! Call down! This isn't a time to lose yourself to _derrohmI!"_

"No! That's not…." Tali snarled again, though quieter, as she jerked her hand back. "This is all wrong. We were supposed to be in and out. A simple data grab. There were supposed to be this many geth!"

"So...are you saying…." Kal'Reeger began, his voice low with concern. As he realized what Tali was inferring.

"We were betrayed," Xera nodded. "I can see it."

"Leaving that aside," Kal cleared his throat. "We need to finish this before we go back to the Fleet and figure out who set us up, if that's what happend."

"Could use some more people," Xera sighed, glancing over the cover again, only to yelp and duck back as plasma fire rained down.

Then, almost as if on cue, "-Lo? Anybody ali-? This is sq-d three. Is any-dy out there?"

"Okay, that was spooky," Xera chuckled as Kal brought up his omnitool.

"This is Kal'Reeger, Report!"

"Oh! Hey, Kal!" the female voice responded as Tali worked her magic on the signal. "We still good for that vid night on the Quas'bah?"

"..." For a moment Kal blinked and looked down at this omnitool before shifting uncomfortably. "Yes, Lakes, sounds good, assuming we-"

"Ah, ah!" Lakes giggled. "Don't go there. I'm doing overwatch as Poolo and Saverov work their way to you. We picked up Chief Golds along the way and we hotwired an old quarian….car...thingy."

"A folsten?" Xera couldn't help but ask, shocked. "A real one? That worked?"

"Yeah! That's what Poolo called it! Got shot down though," Lakes sighed. "From your signal though, we are about ten minutes away on foot if we push it."

"Do it," Kal ordered. "When you get here we can make a final push."

"Rodger, rodger!"

* * *

John

"Commander, are you sure this is a wise course of action?' Edi asked, her blue orb seemed to watch him accusingly. "I feel that it might be a good idea to at least inform Miss Lawson or maybe even Mister Massani."

"No...this is probably a terrible idea, and the others would try to stop me," John admitted as his eyes slid over Okeer's tank. And her 'son' within.

"I believe they all had valid points about-" Edi was saying before John cut her off impatiently.

"Enough, Edi….Open it."

As a reply, the tube began to drain of it's fluid, pumping it into a storage tank behind the tube. Once empty, the front plasti-glass section swung up, even as the krogan within tumbled forward, landing on its knees, coughing up the birthing fluid.

Kneeling down, John looked over the scaled face for a moment. "Can you understand me?" he asked at last.

In answer, the krogan snarled, lunging forward. His meaty forearm caught John but the chest, shoving him up and back. Powerful strides carried them across the cargo hold as the krogan smashed John into the wall.

"Name," the voice rumbled. Deep, but where Wrex had the growl of experience, this krogan had the air of youth about it.

"Commander John Shepard, Alliance, and Council Spectre," Was John's only replay as he calmly stared back into the krogan's brilliant blue eyes. There was intelligence there.

"Not yours," it snarled, sounding disgusted. "Mine. I need a name. Thoughts are swirling in my head. Words. One of them repeats...grunt...Grunt. It will do."

"Okay then, Grunt," John nodded. "What exactly do you intend to do now?"

"I could kill you," Grunt said matter-of-factly. "Why shouldn't I?"

"A few reasons, actually," John smirked now. "I have an enemy that needs killing. My 'clan' is strong. You could make it stronger."

"Enemies…" Grunt nodded after a moment. "Yes. Who?"

"Geth," John stated simply. "I need to rescue somebody important to me, and I have an army in my way."

Grunts eyes narrowed slightly. "Not much in my memories from Okeer. Dangerous, though. Why else?"

"Well…" John raised an eyebrow as he tapped the barrel of his carnifex against Grunts stomach, directly at a seam between his chest plates.

"Ha!" Grunt laughed as he dropped John to the ground. "Good! Offer peace with one hand, but arm the other. I will fight for you until I find my own clan. Then I shall be proud to pit them in battle with you."

"Aw," Kasumi sighed as she decloaked, sitting cross legged on a crate behind the massive krogan. In her lap sat a heavy combat shotgun. "I didn't even get to do my big reveal…."

"Sorry Kasumi," John shrugged. "Next time."

* * *

Jane

"Back in system," Garcia confirmed.

"Debris around the Relay," Lema reported. "Looks like one of those geth ships had a bad day."

"Good," Jane nodded. "Send the disarm signal to any remaining torpedos, then tell the Normandy."

"They just dropped out," Lema confirmed. "Sending data now."

"Good, they can go first this time," Jane leaned back in her seat with a deep sigh.

"Acknowledgment from Normandy," Conway swiveled in her comm seat. "The pilot wants to speak with you personally."

"Ha!" Jane snorted. "Put him through."

"Hey! Captain! How you doing? Want to go on another date?" Joker asked simply.

"With you Joker, we can get a drink anytime," Jane smirked as her crew gave each other confused looks.

"Also wanted to tell you, The Seedy Tavern got shot up, then blown up by your mother. Everybody important was fine though. And I Garrus got some good footage or your mom and dad punching out the Commander," Joker added. "What's that worth?"

"Joker," Jane stared at the holo display on her seat intensely. "For that footage I'll wear something small and black when we go out."

"Well shit….I'm sending it now!"

"Can we go save my crew now, please?" John cut in sourly.

* * *

Kal'Reeger

"I'm in position," Lakes spoke quietly. "Holy crap, I can see four Primes. About a dozen regular platforms….a hopper...yeah, that's all I got from my angle."

"Acknowledged," Kal nodded, even though the woman couldn't really see him. "Poolo, you and Golds?"

"Almost," Poolo whispered.

"Saverov?"

"Good to go," the medic chuckled. "I'll get anybody that gets it."

"Hopefully we don't need you," Tali added. Her voice was subdued, almost bitter. That could be a problem. He had seen that before in commanders. Ancestors, in the beginning, when he had first started leading squads, that was where _he_ was.

"Tali," Xera said, her hand lightly touching the engineer's arm. Kal had seen _that_ before as well. "You need to focus. If you are going to get out of here to help Shepard, you need to focus."

Slowly, Tali's helmet turned to regard Xera. She didn't speak. She didn't move. She just stared. Then, just as slowly, she nodded.

"Good," Kal said shifting forward to look over the wall. "I'll cut left, try to get up on that other walkway. Tali, you and Xera cut right, go through that observation level and get to the main building."

"Yes, dad," Xera sighed. "Poolo and Golds will pop from underneath, and Lakes has overwatch. Saverov will pick up wounded if he can. We know the drill."

For a moment Kal just stared at the little female, and wondered if he could pass off pushing her off the cliff as an accident. Then she tilted her head in that smile….

"Right, we go on three," Kal nodded checking his rifle for the fifth time. "Three...two...one...HIT IT!"

Almost the moment Kal pushed out from cover, geth plasma began tracking him, ripping up the stone and sending slag flying.

From the side Kal could see Poolo's biotics crack open a stone drain grate so that Golds, who rushed out first, could lay out coverfire.

Tali and Xera sprinted from their cover, flashing briefly across the courtyard ahead of the geth fire, before ducking behind the low wall of the observation deck. A place that, in peaceful times, should have been where lovers met to see the stars and deepen their bond.

Two echoing reports signaled Lakes contributions, as one of the Primes exploded apart.

Then it all began to fall apart.

"Shit, drones incoming," Lakes cursed as her rifle fired off, another geth was thrown to the ground.

"Golds! Fallback!" Poolo's voice called out, causing Kal to glance over, only to watch in horror as a Prime unit droped from a hidden alcove above the woman. It's heavy frame caught the woman on the shoulders, crushing her body to the ground with a sickening sound of snapping bone.

The sight caused Kal to skip a step. A hiccup that probably saved his life, as several plasma bursts tore up the ground in front of him, one clipping the right side of his chest and spinning him over a small wall.

"Kal!" Saverov called out.

"Alive," the marine commander yelled back. "Don't come, too many hostiles. Give me some cover and I can probably make it back to the original position."

As an answer, the medic leaned out from his location behind one of the massive pillars and sprayed the geth with fire, blowing apart two of them, and giving Kal the breather he needed to limp his way back to original ramp.

Meanwhile, the Prime that had crushed Golds had turned, its arm was trying to reach onto the drainage pipe that hid Poolo, its own red armor actually hindering it.

More plasma fire, in turn, rained from the sky as four drones swept in, driving Saverov back behind his pillar.

"Chiktikka!" Tali called out as her omnitool lit up, conjuring her combat drone. "Go for the optics!"

At her command, Chiktikka arced out, small micro missiles firing at the geth. A small aerial combat display forming as they all bobbed and weaved around the stone buildings.

"Fuck," Lakes spat. "I have some geth coming up on me from behind. Going dark."

Kal drug himself to the top of the platform he leaned up, firing over the railing. Mostly hitting only stone, but managing to drive some of the geth into cover.

Then, Xera and Tali hit the door, it slid smoothly open, only to reveal another geth Prime unit.

* * *

Xera

Firing a steady stream of rounds into the geth unit, Xera slowly stepped back, pushing Tali behind her, even as the Prime stepped out to meet the pair.

"Well, fuck you too," Xera swore as she frantically looked around, but seeing no avenue of escape.

From above, she could hear the detonation of Tali's drone, signaling that there was about to be an oncoming rush from behind as well.

"Keelah," Tali's shotgun barked twice, ripping into the Prime's shields and staggering the machine to the side.

Giving Xera an opening.

Reaching back with her right arm, Xera grabbed the front straps of Tali's suit and spun. Using her own weight behind the augmented strength of the cybernetic arm, Xera flung Tali, bodily through the air and into the observatory itself.

"Sorry Tali, you have too much to go back to. Complete your soul," Xera smiled sadly as she unloaded the last of her clip into the door's control panel, its doors slamming shut.

"Now for you, you det kazuat…." Xera spat as she turned and charged the Prime. As she reached it, Xera lept into the air, throwing her meager weight behind the swing of her right fist and smashing it squarely into it optic lights.

The quarian's impact shoved the Prime back into the open sun, where, it's shields, already broken by Tali's shotgun, popped, it's armor immediately started to boil, and giving Xera the precious seconds she needed to swap a new thermal clip into her smg.

"Come on you fucker," Xera taunted, shifting sideways along the line of shadow that separated her from the overactive sun. "You aren't so tough."

If the geth understood her, or even heard her, didn't matter, as the machine caught its footing and sighted on her. Its heavy plasma cannon came up and it pulled the trigger. Only to have the weapon explode in a cloud of sparks and shrapnel, the suns rays having damaged it.

However, the geth was unfazed.

It's right arm now missing from the elbow down, it's shields destroyed and it's armor melted, the Prime rushed forward, faster than an organic could track.

Lashing out with it's left fist, the Prime caught Xera's center chest, throwing her back the several yards to crash into the main doors.

As she staggered, Xera could feel the broken ribs as she struggled to breath. Coughing, blood spit up into her helmet. But she didn't fall.

"T'at all...you got...fucker…" Xera wheezed as she took a step forward, and bringing her SMG up.

But before she could fire, the Prime moved in again, now it's fist caught the side of Xera's helmet. With a dull cracking sound, Xera's visor and a section of her lower helmet was ripped apart, her body hitting the doors again. But she didn't fall.

"N't...yet…" Snarling, Xera spit out a pair of her fangs, as she clung to the door, the only thing keeping her standing. Desperately, Xera turned her right side towards the geth, her left eye having gone dark.

The Prime walked forward slowly, almost contemptuously, if a machine was capable of such feeling such emotions. As Xera struggled to raise the pistol in her left hand, the Prime reached out, it's own hand enveloping her's, and squeezing.

Xera screamed as she could feel the bones in her left hand slowly ground into powder. The pistol she had been trying to raise crushed into the ruined pulp of her hand. Then she screamed again as the cold machine lifted her into the air, looking her over slowly with it's cracked optical sensor.

Xera struggled against the pain. She pushed back the dark that threatened to close over her as she spat thick blood into the geth's eye, blinding it for a moment. Long enough for her to say two clear words. Human words. Her favorite words. "Fuck….You…."

She pulled the trigger of her SMG, it's barrel jammed into a crack in the thing's armored hide. Disrupter round poured into the Prime as Xera screamed her hate into it. The machine staggered back, dancing with the bullets as sparks, then fire billowed out of the chassis. Then finally, unable to take any more, yet determined to take her with it, the Prime exploded.

A small smile still upon her lips, Xera fell.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Derrohm: Quarians have risen above their baser instincts, but at times when intense anger or fear, what a human would refer to as 'fight' instinct kicks in. Under the influence of derrom, quarians can possibly hurt themselves, or others around them. The quarian's mate is usually required to calm them down. Or they get locked in a room until the rage passes

Folsten: a type of quarian transport used before the war. Similar to a shuttlecraft, it was able to reach suborbital flight to quickly move about the world. It was usually controlled by a hardwired geth platform. The platform itself was implanted in the vehicle, so that only a torso, arms and head, stuck out. The geth was then dressed in the manner the owner desired, from formal wear to the equivalent to a 'tank top and shorts' casual.

 **Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.


	19. 19 Hellos and Goodbyes

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy, FTL (Two Hours to Dholen Relay)

"What did you fucking do to my armor you fat asshole?" John said quietly as he stepped forward, his face inches from Gerald's.

"Jesus," Gelard replied as he took a large step back. "Jacob isn't quite together yet, so I had to step in here. Armory is ridiculously well organized, by the way. I think Jacob might have a tighter ass than Miranda."

"So help me Gerald…." John closed his eyes for a long moment.

"I'm hitting the ground with you, so I needed a suit," Gerald shrugged. "I repurposed your N7 kit to fit. We are close to the same size. Except I have a bit more to love."

"Goddess, help me," John sighed as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. "I am just going to kill you."

With snort, Gerald pushed past John and moved to the armor locker. "Stop being a baby. I had already picked up a new suit for you anyway. This one is tailored to your combat profile." With a dramatic flourish, Gerald pulled out the armor drawer, revealing John's new suit.

The armor was a brushed steel with a matte black cable underlay. The plates of the legs, hips and shoulders were reminiscent of the knights of ancient European earth, down the the flared shoulder pauldrons. The helmet, even with its thin red visor and red rebreathers had a 'crusader' vibe to it. And it had a red stylized dragon taking up left chest and shoulder quarter of the armor. It even sported an engraved N7 logo over their left pectoral.

"I hate it," John said darkly, his eyebrows knit down into a straight line. "Where the hell did you even get this?"

"Heh, heh," Gerald cackled as he rubbed his hands together. "This sucker is based off the Urban Combat League armors, so it's been through a rather ridiculous about of testing, research and improvements. This particular suit was custom made by a guy that was from Elysium. You saved his family back in the day, and he ended up the lead designer. This was what he whipped up for you when you became a Spectre."

John stood staring at the semi gaudy suit for a moment before sighing. "All right. I'll bite. Tell me about it."

"Glad you asked! 'Cause I was gonna tell you anyway!" Grinning, Gerald brought up his omnitool, opening a screen. "It has a built in biotic amp that will interface with your implants and give you abilities a rather impressive boost. Probably about ten percent or so. Also, it has a shield booster effect. But, seeing as how I have met you, I added a little something extra, so you should see an extra twenty percent there."

For a long moment, John stared hatefully at the armor before sighing deeply. "And it's already set to fit?"

"Totally is," Gerald assured him. "I snuck into your room while you slept to measure you."

His still hateful gaze shifted from the armor to Gerald.

With a shit eating grin, Gerald winked. "Nah, I looked it up in the Cerberus data files. Anyhoo...I'll let you get dressed."

"Right," John said, taking a deep breath and releasing it with as much of the tension as he could, before reaching for the armor. "Hold on Tali," he whispered. "I'll be there soon."

"Oh! By the way, Commander! Nice Blasto sheets!"

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Haestrom Observatory

Coughing, Tali slowly pulled herself to her knees as the world spun about her. "Xera...why did..what…" A loud explosion rocked the building, shaking Tali from her daze. "XERA!"

With a yell, Tali scrambled to her feet and threw herself against the door, desperately triggering the mechanism that should have opened it. Over and over she hit the button, cursing Xera, herself, even the Ancestors. "No! Please, no!"

Opening her omnitool, Tali began to search for a way into the system. Any way, only to have the door stare at her, the red disc denying her. "What did you do Xera?" Tali cried, her tears blurring her vision.

Then, behind the door, the sounds of battle...stopped.

"What?" Stepping back, finally, Tali's eyes widened. Silence. Dreadful silence. "Keelah...no….they…" But in her heart, she knew.

Slowly, Tali took a deep breath, and looked around the great room. Once, a long time ago, this had been a place of learning. When the world had originally been settled, the quarian people had not even found their Mass Relay. This station, and many like it, were built to study the Perseus Veil itself, and what may lie beyond it.

And now it would be her tomb.

"No…" Tali muttered to herself as a low growl began in the back of her throat. "No, Xera gave me this chance. Jane is still out there...the Commander is out there. He needs me…."

Spinning on her heel, Tali moved quickly to the main observation aray, her eyes gliding over it's surface. It still had power. Did the quarians build so well, that two hundred year old systems would be functional? Or did the geth keep it up? For some unknown purpose? Was _it_ what was happening to the system's sun?

"Doesn't matter," Tali said to herself as she bagan hacking into the system. Files and data feeds scrolled across the displays in front of her. Her eyes danced over the information as she searched for the thread, the common piece that would tell her what was happening.

A screeching sound began at the door. A buzzing, hissing screech. A sound that meant one thing. The geth were trying to get through the door.

Gritting her teeth, Tali began sifting data faster, the lines flashing faster. Once, on the original Normandy, Shepard had come down to see her while she worked on the ship's systems. He had seen the number of displays she had open and marveled at the speed of the scrolling data. The thought brought a small smile to her lips, despite the situation. Thinking of the man her soul yearned for, often did.

Then there was another explosion. Small, quieter this time, and the screeching stopped.

There was somebody out there! Maybe Kal'Reeger? Or Xera!

"Focus, girl, focus," Tali chided herself. "Find that data."

* * *

Kal'Reeger, Haestrom

*cough* Kal shook his head slightly as he panted behind the low wall. That shot that had caught him in the chest had, luckily, only been a brushing, but the plasma bolt had still put a puncture on his suit. The internal seals had clamped down and a patch of medigel and sealant was keeping it from getting worse.

Still...the infection had already started.

With a self deprecating chuckle, Kal hit himself with another dose of antibiotics. "Getting slowed down by a head cold, what would your mother say?"

The screeching started again.

"Keelah," he muttered, shifting himself up to look over the wall. The geth Colossus stood, its head lamp twisting back and forth as it looked around the courtyard. To the right of it, in front of the heavy observatory door, a pair of geth Primes flanked a single Destroyer as they wielded what looked like some sort of large cutting device.

And to the right of them, Kal could see Xera's broken body, laying, ignored by the damned machines.

 _Come on Reeger_ , Kal growled at himself. _You just need to give Tali time. Shepard must have seen what happened. She must be clearing a way down. Unless they destroyed her too._

Reaching up, Kal struck himself across the side of his helmet, bringing the world back into the focus he hadn't realized he had been losing. "Shut up and fight."

Looking down at his lap, Kal slowly picked up the rocket launcher. It was old. Like many things on the fleet. The thing had been in service probably longer than he had even been born. Ancestors, it even had notches gouged into the side of it. A small line vertical, a second line, horizontal, connecting the top, and a second line attached to the bottom of the middle. The humans said it looked like the letter 'Z' in their language. But then, they tallied things in weird four lines, struck through with a fifth, as they counted by fives, not threes, as was proper. Probably all those extra, useless fingers….

"Stop babbling and shoot," Kal cursed himself as he rolled to his knee. With one swift, smooth motion, the rocket launcher hit his shoulder, and he fired, before dropping back under cover. He didn't bother to see it he had hit. It didn't really matter. He just needed to keep the damned geth off the door.

With another sigh, Kal hit himself with another shot of painkiller before climbing to his hands and knees, crawling along the lower wall, searching for another position.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, Shuttle Bay

John felt like an idiot.

As the elevator doors opened, he strode quickly into the launch bay, his eyes locked on the drop shuttle, and the ground team in front of it.

"Hey! Shepard!" Garrus grinned. "Looking snazzy!" The turian then frowned slightly before leaning over toward Miranda. "Did I use that right?"

"Heh," Miranda actually smirked. "Yes, you did, Vakarian."

"Hah! Nailed it!"

Rolling his eyes, John set his silver helmet on a cargo crate as he activated his omnitool and bringing up a hologram of the observatory area.

"This is a smash and grab op," John said ignoring his best friend, gesturing to the map as a red dot appeared. "This is our drop zone. We will be coming in hot, and underfire. Though from what our sensors have been able to gather, the quarians have given the geth a hell of a beating."

Another dot appeared, further along as the map rotated slightly. "This is our goal. An old quarian observatory. We are picking up geth radio chatter moving towards the area. It was clear that the geth didn't expect anybody to come here, despite the resistance the quarians had received. The numbers are enough to make this hard, but not nearly enough to stop us."

"Excellent," Grunt grinned happily. "I'm looking forward to crushing their heads beneath my boots!"

"Calm down there, big guy," Kasumi shook her head at the krogan as she laughed.

"Ha! I've been in a tank until what...four hours ago?" Grunt eyed the small human. "I need to get the fluids moving!"

"Anyway!" John cut off Garrus as he saw the turian's mouth open. "Gerald will stay back with the shuttle, here, with Zaeed and Mordin. They will be holding the landing zone so we can beat a hasty retreat."

"Wait, wait," Miranda scoffed, an incredulous look on her face. " _Gerald_ is not only coming on a ground mission, but you are putting him _in charge_ of an important part of it?"

"Oh, ye of little faith," the sing song voice of the man in question came from the open shuttle's door.

Almost as one, the entire team slowly looked over at Gerald as he stood in the shuttle's door. He grinned as he tapped the black, red and white of the N7 insignia on the breastplate of the armor he had taken from John. Even with the _slightly_ let out midseam of the armor, he wore it like a professional.

"So? We know you took Shepard's armor," Miranda's fists balled up at her sides as she glared at the man.

"Ah...no," Garrus said weakly as he laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. "He...ah, he really is…"

"You have _got_ to be joking!" Miranda whirled, first looking at Garrus, then at John as the color drained from her face. "You aren't joking…."

"Major Gerald Fallwyn. N7 Infiltrator," John sighed, with a gesture to the man in question.

"Ah, retired," Gerald added. "I don't like groundwork anymore."

"How did I not know about this," Miranda demanded of John as she pointed at the object of her ire. "Cerberus went through _everybody_!"

""No idea," John shrugged as he turned back to the hologram. "Also don't care. He isn't exactly the greatest soldier, kinda shit at it, really, but if you want an escape plan, he's your guy."

"Don't get used to this," Gerald added, his voice taking on an unusual dark tone. "I'm only doing this because Tali was the only one to play Galaxy of Fantasy with me."

Miranda's response was to completely ignore the man.

" _Now_ ," John called louder, gathering everybody's attention. "Grunt and myself will spearhead. Miranda, biotic support, naturally, Garrus will move up here," John indicated a pathway that seemed to lead up and across the buildings, running parallel to John's path. "He will be able to provide overwatch.

"Kasumi," John turned to the woman. "I want you as a roving scout. Stay close at first, so we can get a feel for them, then move out some. I want to know what's coming before they do."

"You got it, Shep," Kasumi grinned as she faded from view. "They'll never see me coming! Or going! Or when I take their robo-wallets!"

* * *

Quarian Migrant Fleet

It was eating at them.

The knowledge that they were responsible for the deaths. Those poor, young people. It was for the greater good of the quarian people, true, but still….

"When do we tell the others?" they thought aloud to the device they held. "When do we make the delration? We can shift the blame to the humans. They aren't important. They get in the way."

There was only silence.

"I know," they scowled, irritation in their voice. "We will be as one, the way it should have been in the beginning. It's the only way to survive. And to serve."

Once more, the cabin fell silent as they looked lovingly at the small device. No longer, did they look at the Fleet.

* * *

Grunt, Haestrom

"I! AM! KROGAN!" he bellowed as he charged straight on. His shoulder dipped low as he caught the geth Destroyer unit, just above it's hips, and drove it several meters, crashing into a stone wall. Then, with a casual heave, he flipped the machine up and over the edge of the walkway, to crash against the ground far below.

It was exhilarating! The feel of his blood pumping through his veins! The feel of metal crushing under his blows! The smell of the weapons discharge! Even the sting of wounds, the scent of his own blood!

It meant he was _alive_!

With a mad cackle, Grunt swung his assault rifle to the side, the side of it's barrel cracking across standard geth, and launching the thing a good dozen meters away. He then brought the gun back around, a spray of rounds in front of him, forcing more geth to dance of him.

"Grunt!" Shepard yelled from someplace behind him. "Dammit Grunt! You're getting too far ahead!"

"No I'm not!" the krogan bellowed back, a mix of joy and indignation in his voice. "You're just too slow!

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch!" Shepard spat back. "You get back here, right this instant!"

"Don't wanna!"

"Grunt," Garrus warned over the comms as a *boom* echoed, and a geth he hadn't noticed, exploded behind him. "Grunt, you listen to your Battlemaster."

With a slow blink, Grunt looked at the geth that had been about to shoot him in the back, then he looked at the two geth Prime units that began to fire up the corridor at him, their plasma shots sparking off his reinforced shields.

Then, his head and shoulders drooped as he turned and began a slow jog back to where Shepard stood.

As Grunt reached the human, he noticed the fair sized ring of geth bodies and parts scattered around his Battlemaster's position, and grinned.

"You're not sorry at all, are you," Shepard accused him, with a disapproving scowl.

Grunt just looked at his feet and kicked a head away, watching it bounce down some stairs. "Heh heh heh…"

* * *

John

With a slap of his omnitool, John's tech armor spring to life as a pair of hopper style geth slid along the wall of the building in front of his team. The little bastards were quick and hard to get a clear hit on, even while they peppered him with fire.

"Dammit," he cursed. "Miranda, would you mind?"

"Of course, Shepard," the woman nodded as she stepped forward. With a flach, her biotics flared, catching one of the geth and ripping it off of the wall. Then, with a small gesture, Miranda smashed the geth hopper into the second one, two, three times, before they both dropped the ground and lay still. "Anything else?"

John bit back a remark as he opened the door to reveal a small room. The floor was littered with broken geth of all kinds. Standard, hoppers, even a Prime. And on the other side of the trail, a quarian marine sat slumped against the wall. His suit, as well as the wall behind him, were covered in plasma shots.

"Tough bastard," Grunt nodded approvingly as he followed John inside. "All this with _that_ jammed in his guts."

Flashing the krogan a confused look, John knelt in front of the quarian and looked him over. Right in the upper abdomen was a raggen chunk of metal, nearly a foot long. It looked like somebody had covered it in sealant tape. Testament to the damage it must have made inside the man.

"How the hell did he do all this, that wounded?" Miranda said with mild astonishment.

"Humans, asari, salarians….all soft," Grunt, well, grunted. "Only a quarter inch to reach your spine. Only twelve pounds a square inch to sever it. Quarians, not so much."

"Guys," Garrus broke in. "Could you move it a bit? I don't want to miss _Fleet and Flotilla: The Series_. The season opener tonight is supposed to clear up that cliffhanger."

"Ooooooh!" Kasumi squealed happily. "We finally get to know if Heirax is the father, or if it's his evil twin brother, Malius!"

"Goddess save me," John sighed, opening the door to the next section.

Twelve geth stood, their plasma rifles aimed at them. Behind the line of geth, two Primes stood flanking a destroyer.

"I AM KROGAN!"

"Dammit, Grunt!"

* * *

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, SR-2 Normandy, Dholen System

"Mister Moreau, a second geth ship has dropped out of FTL," Edi's calm voice informed him.

"I see it Edi," Joker bit back. "I do have sensors here you know?"

"Yes, Mister Moreau, I am aware. I am part of the ship," if Edi was offended, she didn't let it out. Was a spaceship capable of getting offended?

"Pretty sure Sovereign was offended," Joker muttered as he brought the ship around to face the new threat. Playing hide and seek with the geth ship Jane had left for him had been getting boring anyway.

The new ship was more than twice the size of the Normandy, but still faster than a ship it's bulk should have allowed. One of the advantages of not have people running around in it.

"Joker!" the officer at the tactical station called out. "I can't get a firing solution if you keep weaving like that!"

"Seriously?!" Joker half turned in his seat to look back at the idiot. "You want me to hold still while you do your free hand algebra?"

"Umm...no…" the Idiot said, shrinking back.

"Yeah? Then how about you shut up and let me drive, hmmm?"

"Okay…"

"I swear, Cerberus is full of morons," Joker spat as he dropped back into his chair. If the pain in his side was any indication, he might have popped something. "Worth it."

For a moment the cockpit was silent, save for the taps of the haptic keys, and swiping of control screens.

Then, a small orb popped up next to Joker.

"You seem to be more stressed than normal, Mister Moreau. Would you like me to play some soothing music?"

* * *

John

"There is another courtyard looking thing ahead of you," Kasumi reported. "It looks like another quarian took a stand here. Heavy weapons. You might have to watch your step."

"Roger that," John nodded as he keyed the door. Before them was an open courtyard, close to thirty yards on both sides, as Kasumi had said, but the scale of the damage had been severely underestimated.

Scattered about the yard, in a wide semi circle around what looked to be a giant squared stone pillar, lay a small wrecking yards worth of destroyed geth. At one point, it even looked like the geth had begun climbing the bodies of fallen platforms to reach the shooter.

"No movement," Garrus informed the group. "I'm moving up to get an idea as to what's on the otherside of where you are. Think I hear weapons fire."

John's teeth clenched tight as he nodded. "Do it. Kasumi?"

"Already moving, Shep," the thief's normally cheerful voice was subdued. "These guys died heros."

For a moment, John closed his eyes, remembering the 'heroes' he had known. "Let's get our people and get out of here," was his only reply before switching channels. "Gerald, what's your situation?"

"Oh, weather is just lovely," the other man panted. "Clear, but with occasional dropships. I'm too fat for this job."

"Hey, it was your idea to come here," John smirked slightly.

"Hey, Shepard," Grunt called from the gunner's nest he had climbed to while John spoke with the others. "Door is blocked off pretty good. Looks like somebody rigged demo charges to blow it, though."

"Thank the Goddess for small favors," John sighed. "Collect the body and get down here, we can pop it and go."

"Charges, huh," Garrus's voice grinned. "Think Tali was pulling a Therum?"

With a raised eyebrow, Miranda regarded John. "'Pull a Therum'?"

"Ahem," John coughed into his fist as he watched Grunt work his way back down, a red clad body over one shoulder. "When we were looking for Liara during the Saren hunt, she was caught in a Prothean bubble, thing. And the only way to get her out was to get to the projector."

"So Shepard shot it with a mining laser, clearing a path!" Garrus chuckled. "Liara's expression still makes me giggle when I think about it."

"The idea of a turian giggling frightens me," Miranda said dryly, as she crossed her arms.

"Hey, Shepard," Grunt jogged up to John. "The quarian is talking."

"What?" John looked up sharply.

"I meant his comm seems to be working," Grunt's eyes rolled.

With a frown, John shook his head as he access the dead quarian's omnitool.

"-dy left out there?" a gravely male voice nearly begged. Pain rode the undertones of his voice. "Shuttle Four? Anybody?"

"This is Commander Shepard," John replied, glancing up at his team and gesturing them away from the pillar. "My team and I are on the other side of a fallen building, and are about to pop it with the charges you left. What's your status? Where's Tali?"

"Shepard? How...Nevermind, how isn't important," the quarian let out an almost relieved sigh. "Tali'Zorah is locked in the observatory, and I'm pinned down. As far as I can tell, we are all that's left."

"Roger that," John cursed under his breath. "Blowing doors."

Grunt grinned a wide, toothy grin as his finger came down of the button of his omnitool.

But nothing happened.

The smile faded to a frown as he hit the button a couple more times before looking back at John and shrugging.

Then the charges detonated, shattering the stonework in a cloud of dust and debris. Stones and detritus showed down as Grunt stood wide eyed for a moment before thrusting his fists into the air. "That was awesome!" he bellowed.

"Heard that from here," Kal'Reeger laughed slightly before gasping with pain. "I would appreciate it if you could pick up the pace a bit though."

"We'll be there," John assured the man as he jumped, sliding up and over the stone blocks the team had ducked behind, hitting the ground running.

"About time you got here, Shep," Kasumi gave a little wave from her seat next to a quarian in marine red. "Kal and I were about to finish off the geth, but figured Grunt would be sad if we didn't save him some."

"Damn right," Grunt muttered as he fondled the geth plasma rifle he had torn from the hands of geth Destroyer. The krogan had lost his assault rifle when he had used it to bludgeon the same geth. And for some reason, the weapon continued to function. It was a relatively well known fact that geth weapons, when not in geth hands, had its core melt down, making it useless slag. But nobody seemed to have informed Grunt of that fact.

"Hey, I'm helping!" Garrus interjected.

"Okay, yes, Garrus took out a couple," Kasumi shrugged dismissively. "But there's a Colossus in front of the door."

"So I see," John scowled. "Several geth units on the walkways, a couple in that long, low open room, too."

"The geth are trying to breach the door, but it's a bit difficult when somebody keeps firing missiles at them," the quarian chuckled as he hefted the rocket launcher he held. "Name's Kal'Reeger, Migrant Fleet Marines."

"Commander John Shepard," John nodded. "Wish it was in better circumstances."

"Yeah, me too," Kal said before a short coughing fit shook him. "It's that con'alds Colossus," he spat out finnaly. "Everytime I make any progress, the thing huddles down and begins to self repair."

"Great," Miranda scowled, looking over the courtyard. "There is a way around to the left, it looks like…"

"Yeah, but you'll be caught in a crossfire there," Kal'Reeger nodded. "That's how I was hit. You could swing right and go through the observation deck, but then you are in a direct line of fire for the Colossus."

Before John could say anything more, a screeching began, making his eyes snap up to see the

Colossus. It stood with it's optic seemingly staring right back as him.

But what then drew his attention was the source of the sound. Two large geth units stood, weidling some form of cutting device. The geth were cutting their way to Tali!

When asked later, John couldn't remember ever making the decision to move. He just _was_.

John caught himself as he landed on the ground below the balcony he had been kneeling on a moment ago. Without thinking, he threw his body forward as a barrage of plasma bolts crashed down around him, shattering his tech armor and burning away his biotic barriers. Long black pits, deep scorch marks covered the brand new armor as he stormed forward, his omnitool coming up and reactivating his tech armor.

From behind, he could make out the indignant roar of a krogan over the cursing of an angry human biotic. He heard, but he didn't register it.

His teeth set, John's SMG ripped open a pair of geth that stood in his way. Then took out another that leaned out above him.

Another geth, this one a type he didn't recognize, dropped to the ground before him, raising a heavy rifle, as John's SMG poured fire into it, then clicked dry as it auto ejected the full thermal clip.

With a low snarl, John ducked and slid forward, his right leg first as he reared back and threw the now useless SMG, starling the geth. Giving the machine no chance to catch itself, John's hands reached to his lower back, unfolding his shotgun and jamming the barrel into the geth's midsection, blowing a hole through it.

Back up to his feet, the marine-turned-madman, ran on. Two more geth died, their shields then their bodies broken by the shotgun, now dry and cast aside.

His pistol came up next, precision shots cutting through synthetic bodies. One, two, three, then four fell as a trio of shots clustered tightly in the chest.

The steps leading up to the observatory doors cracked, a circular divot forming as stone, designed to be broad and aesthetically pleasing, buckled under John's biotic charge.

To John, the world blue shifted, and blurred as he released the empty pistol, focusing on just getting _there_!

Then he was there.

John's bioticly charged right fist smashed into the small of the Prime on the left's back, as the force of John's blow threw it forward to slam against to door, ringing it like some sort of giant gong.

Rotating on his left foot, John spun about, both his omniblades flicking out as he ducked under the outstretching arm of the other geth unit. With an uppercut, John stabbed into the arm before withdrawing. His left first hooked out, stabbing into the geth's side.

Then John was back out, shifting his weight to his right leg and turning as the geth's fist swung around, it's knuckles throwing sparks as the dug a furrow into his chestplate, and detonating his tech armor, staggering them both back a step.

John recovered first.

With two strides, John's right foot kicked down on top of the geth's right knee as he lept, biotic energy adding mass to his weight. As he crashed into the geth unit, John stabbed forward with both blades, sinking deep into the machine, then pulling back, only to stab back in.

As the geth tumbled over onto its back, sparks and flames erupting from its chassis, John caught himself, landing astride the thing, blue biotic energy swirling about him as his two omniblades glowed, sizzling with whatever fluids coursed through the geth's body.

His victory was short lived, as a mass of steel swung down in an arc, hitting him square in the chest and throwing his body tumbling and bounce down the stairs, where he rolled to a stop.

Desperately, John scratched at the ground as he pulled himself over onto his back. He gasped, over and over as he struggled to pull air back into his lungs. Burning pain radiated from his entire body as his head rang like a bell.

Jerking and tearing at his helmet, John pulled it off, and tossed it aside as blood splattered out of him, slapping wetly on the ground.

Bleary eyed, John looked back, expecting to see his death, but instead, he saw Grunt stepping over him, a look of pure, childish glee on his face as the stolen plasma rifle fired into the knot of geth that charged John's downed form. And beyond the krogan, the Colossus staggered as a rocket struck it, followed by a biotic warp. A sniper rifle boomed in the background of John's hearing, over and over. Sparks from a blurry figure jumped at the Colossus, and coursed over its frame.

"-erd?" he heard Grunts deep voice cackle as the sound rushed back to John's ears.

"What?" John attempted to mumble as he struggled to his feet, his hands grasping the krogan's tail, first, for support as he drug himself up.

"I said, 'Are you alive'," Grunt ground out, his voice oddly high pitched, for a krogan. "Touch my tail again and you'll eat your armor."

"Right...right, sorry," John spat more blood. That probably wasn't good.

"Take the thing off my back!" Grunt jerked a thumb over his shoulder, indication the device he had been carrying since they arrived.

"...'Kay…" John grabbed the thing, off from the krogan's back, only to have it unfold into some sort of massive, if stubby barreled cannon. Surrounding the barrel, were three broad wings. And the thing hummed with power. "Uhhh...what _is_ this, Grunt?"

The krogan laughed as be reached back and grabbed the collar of John's battered armor, dragging the man in front of himself. "No idea," Grunt admitted, a certain joy in the words. "Found it in the armory. Looks like it would hurt a lot, so I grabbed it."

"What if is explodes and kills us or something?" John looked over his shoulder at the krogan hiding behind him.

"Then we go spectacularly," Grunt shrugged matter-of-factly. "Besides, that's why I'm behind you. Don't you want to pull that trigger and see what it does to that geth?"

For a moment John stared at the Grunt before smirking. "Well, fuck it," he chuckled. "Who am I to deny my day old boy his first present?"

"That's the spirit, 'Dad'," Grunt cackled, slapping John on the shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, John stepped around, and hefted the massive cannon and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened for a moment, but John wasn't surprised. A weapon like this usually needed a moment to warm up.

And warm up it did.

The cannon in John's grip began to hum as if vibrated. Inside the device, he could feel something spinning as power began to thrum through it. Then, slowly at first, then increasing at an alarming rate, John could feel the tug of a powerful Mass Effect field building within the weapon. When the cannon's humming reached a crescendo, John released the trigger.

From the barrel of the weapon, a black hole shot forward. Blue biotic energy coursed over the void black ball that hurtled toward the Colossus before it impacted with the machine.

No. Impacted was not the right term, because the singularity formed by the weapon didn't so much as hit the Colossus, as stop a meter in front of it. The distance, however, didn't save it.

The blue energy surrounding the singularity flashed purple as it began to break down. Violent winds suddenly erupted around the black orb as the event horizon began to rip the geth apart at the molecular level.

The Colossus, realizing the danger, let loose an electronic squeal as it's legs ripped holes in the stone beneath it, as it struggled to pull itself away. But it was stuck fast, or rather, it was slowly being pulled forward.

With wide eyes, John watched as the front half of the Colossus began to shred into spaghetti-like ribbons, swirling around the singularity, like some sort of mini accretion disc.

Then, suddenly, the ball imploded, vanishing in a puff of blue biotic energy, leaving the rear half of the Colossus to slowly topple to the ground with a resounding crash.

In the aftermath, the world seemed still, and quiet. Not a sound could be heard aside from the tinkling of parts as the geth fell apart.

Slowly, John's wide eyed stare lowered to the weapon in his hands, where it sat, a thin stream of steam rising from it's barrel.

Cursing, he threw it away from himself, flinching as it hit the ground.

* * *

Tali

She sat in the middle of the room. Her legs were pulled up in front of her with her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her visor rested on her knees as she sat. Tears having long ago dried up. The sounds from outside, the explosions, the rattling of the walls, the screeching of the geth trying to get through the wall had all stopped.

Or she had stopped hearing them. Maybe she was already dead? Did the Ancestors blame her for the lives lost of this stupid mission? Was this her punishment? Doomed to sit here, rass'teil?

She wasn't sure how long. It was a moment, mere seconds. Or minutes, or hours. But eventually the doors gave a echoing boom, slowly falling backwards, a cloud of dust kicked up by its deafening impact.

Light streamed in, its bright rays cutting through the dust and gloom. The brilliance slicing through her visor, shining through her eyelids. The light forced her hands to come up, to try to block the pain.

A shadow fell upon her then. A shadow, whose existence fill her with a warmth no sun ever could.

She looked up, desperate. Her soul yearned for the silhouette that stood in the door.

"Hey, Tali," he said. There was something in his voice. Something that caught deep inside of her, and pulled at her. A warm embrace that held her heart gently in its embrace. "Sorry I'm late," John Shepard said to her. Her Captain. The other half of her soul. Her _Saera._

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Con'alds _:_ Curse word used in the same manner as humans use 'Bastard', but worse. Direct translation is 'product of a mating between siblings'

 **Raas'teil:** Term used when describing the plight of a soul when its body has ceased living. Literal translation: Forever wanderer. Unable to join with the Ancestors, the soul wanders aimlessly, never to feel joy or solace. Having no heaven or hell in quarian religion, no demons or angels, the quarians believe in an afterlife where their souls reunite with all of those who have died before them. The raas'teil, due to their actions in life, can never know this peace and continue throughout eternity always yearning for what they can never attain.

 **Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominant and submissive traits.


	20. 20 Hope is in the Begining

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy, Holo-Tank

John was staring blankly at the holotank display. Mindlessly, he switched between systems, cluster, quadrants, and back to systems. He had been following the routine for the last five minutes while he thought furiously.

 _There has to be something….some way…_ he thought. _It's right on the tip of my mind…._

"Commander?" Yeoman Kelly Chambers spoke up, cracking his mental isolation. "The quarian drop shuttle has docked with the Perugia."

"Hmm?" John blinked as he looked down at the woman before giving his head a quick shake. "Sorry, little distracted. Get Captain Shepard on the line."

With a small sympathetic frown, and a half smile Chambers waved away John's concern. "It's fine Commander. A lot has just happened in a short time. Just remember, part of my job is to listen and help the crew through stressful times like this."

John didn't _quite_ roll his eyes, but it was pretty damned close. He was about to say something, probably something rude, before his station's comm flashed green at him. _Saved by the bell…._

"Johnny," Jane's voice was subdued. John could hear the anger in it. "The shuttle is docked in and locked. I appreciate your picking up the wounded and the deceased. I'll make sure they all get home for the proper rites."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't get here sooner," John sighed as he let his head drop. His neck was killing him. Along with his nose. Chest. Right arm. Oddly, his left big toe nail….

"Stop it John," Jane admonished him. "I know how your brain works, unless Cerberus messed something up, you're beating yourself up over something you had no way to know, nor control. Besides, it's my turn to beat you up. Mom and Dad already had their shots."

With a small smirk, John shook his head. "You had good people. Kal'Reeger seemed like a pretty damned fine marine. Finding the biotic quarian stuck in a storm drain was pretty funny though."

The ground team was doing a final sweep, rounding up what was salvageable, the bodies of the marines that didn't make it. Then there was this little voice. Grunt heard it first, and it was driving the krogan absolutely mad trying to find the source of it. Eventually he had tracked to to a geth Prime unit that seemed to have its arm trapped up to the shoulder inside of what turned out to be an ancient storm drain. After pulling the thing away, a red visored helmet slowly peeked its head out. The quarian saw Grunt standing over him, then slowly slide back down. It had taken another ten minutes to convince the marine to come out. Eventually Kal'Reeger had to order him.

There had been two other survivors. A human medic by the name of Saverov, that had been trapped behind a stone pillar, unable to do much of anything, and another human, a sniper by the name of Lakes. When Garrus had found her, she had been shot up pretty badly, but seemed to have taken out her attacker, a hopper, with her combat knife before losing consciousness.

"Yeah, well," Jane chuckled for a moment before her voice went serious again. "Look, I don't want to second guess you here, seeing as how you saved my people's collective asses, but, are you sure about-"

"I'm sure," John cut his sister off. His voice hardened to steel. "Tali is a bit shell shocked, I think, but was pretty adamant about not wanting to go back to the Fleet right now. And….I think I have an idea…."

Jane waited for a moment as John trailed off before clearing her throat. "Fine, you're pretty good at pulling the miraculous out your ass, so do what you can. And just remember you can call me whenever you need me."

"Really?" John raised an eyebrow. "You can just toss your orders aside whenever you please now?"

"Pff, Johnny, I'm a quarian pirate now," Jane scoffed. "I have the suit and everything. Besides, I mean, sure, my ship is a bit banged up at the moment…."

"Jane, the only thing holding it together at this point is hopes and dreams."

"You can kiss my ass," Jane laughed quietly. "I gotta get these people home. Thanks again, little bro."

As the comm clicked off, John stood and stared at the holo-tank for another moment before his head snapped up, his eyes wide. With a sudden turn, and a small leap, that scared Chambers more than she would ever admit, John dropped in front of his personal terminal.

His fingers flew over his keyes as he began scanning through his older messages, searching for…"Ha! Found it!" he crowed, as he skimmed over the message. At the time it had been useless babble, with a throw away line. But now, that line might just….

"Edi," John said.

And almost before he had finished the small word, the AI's orb appeared. "Yes, Commander?"

"I need you to find these coordinates," John highlighted the passage in the message he was looking at.

"I'm sorry, Shepard," Edi said, a note of regret in her voice as she flashed red. "I don't seem to be able to access that information.

"Dammit," John cursed as he slammed his fist down on the console. "There has to be a way…."

"I...think I might have a way," Edi began hesitantly. "It would go against part of the purpose I was placed here for, but I believe that purpose may have been wrong."

Blinking at the orb for a moment, John slowly raised his eyes to Chambers. The woman stood, staring at her own console, her eyes were shockingly wide.

"Kelly," John spoke quietly, but there was a dangerous undertone that made the woman shiver slightly. "I will know."

Kelly's small shiver became a full body one as her finger snapped away from her console, as if burned. "I..yes...sir," she spoke in almost a whisper.

After a moment John looked back down at Edi and nodded slightly. "Please."

* * *

Mordin Solus, SR-2 Normandy, Science Lab

It wasn't often that Mordin was given a significant challenge. His work for the STG, yes, challenging. Implementing it, more challenging. Since then however? Not really. Now however? Challenges. Collectors, hard enough. Shepard's request? Very difficult. A large challenge. He looked forward to it.

"Not a lot of time," the salarian blinked at the pair of datapads he held. "Time will be the most critical factor. Work too fast, chances of errors increase dramatically. Not fast enough, work becomes a waste of time. Where to start…. Interface. Yes, connection and interface. Figure out base system, need to find a vector of adoption. Alter how it interacts with the body. Baseline already created, just need to….hmm…"

"Geth," Barbara said, flatly, as she collected used dishes and test tubes to place in the cleaner. "I looked at it a little when I was..." She paused for a moment as pink lightly touched her cheeks. "Anyway, I noticed that it looked a lot like geth."

"Geth?" Mordin tilted his head as he opened his computer and began to bring up models. "Similar structure...yes...interface different. Bio markers….adaptable? Must be how the seeker venom is able to effect so many different species. Same markers in plague on Omega. Signature also….hmmm. Links to Collectors. Also, Sovereign. Interesting."

Turning off his screen, Mordin crossed one arm over his chest while the other came up to tap a finger to his chin, absently. Then, with a slow turn, he looked down at his human assistant and smiled. "Yes! Could work! Glad for your assistance. You do good work here, still think you should accept my offer to send you to Surkesh. You have hallmarks of a good doctor. Understand for now. But will convince you later. Either way, send message to Shepard. Tell him, 'yes'."

Barbara looked at her feet before nodding. "I'll inform the Commander."

"Good, good," Mordin moved to his desk and began pulling small trays from its compartments and powering up his micro scanners. "Also, tell him I am close on the seeker anti venom."

"Yes, Doctor."

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Neema, SR-2 Normandy, Engineering Bay

Garrus hadn't been kidding. This ship's drive was _amazing_. It was bigger, more powerful and, annoyingly to her, quieter than the first Normandy. Honestly, it was a brilliant piece of human engineering. Which, of course, meant it needed quarian knowledge to get it into peak condition.

Besides, working kept her hands, and more importantly, her mind busy. She needed it. She couldn't think about what happened. She couldn't think about the lives...the losses…

"Dammit," Tali snarled to herself under her breath. _You're doing it again!_ She blinked back the tears as she re centered her mind.

"The balance load looks to be off in the starboard most engine," Tali said eventually. From the corner of her eye she saw the human male jump slightly, only to be elbowed by the female. The pair of humans, and Tali herself, honestly, had been dancing around each other since Shepard had brought the quarian down and introduced her to the pair.

" _Donnely, Daniels, this is Tali'Zorah vas Neema. She is from the crew of the original Normandy, he had said, without preamble. "She will be chief engineer, so let her poke around, answer her questions and get her up to speed."_

 _He had then turned to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. She had shivered at his touch, and he snatched his hand away, apologizing._

 _Part of her was ashamed of herself then. It wasn't shock, or fear that had made her shiver. It was_ him. _Her body reacted at his touch, whether she wanted it to or not. And that was_ not _the time. Though she_ wanted _it._

"Tali," his voice rolled around her head as she fought to concentrate. A stressful event often caused a quarian to seek the other half of their soul, but it wasn't like they could truly bond.

"Tali?"

She was happy with what she had. He was important to her, and she was not going to let it go again, if she could help it.

"Tali!" this time a hand came down on her shoulder.

With a small screech, Tali whirled around, one hand reaching to her back for her shotgun, and the other pulled up in front of her. If it wasn't for the suit's gauntlets, and the fact that she kept her claws trimmed, they would have been out and threatening.

"Whoa!" Shepard stepped back quickly, his hands held up in front of him. His eyes were wide, even though a small smirk tugged at his lips. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You..you didn't…" Tali fought down the pounding of her heart. A pounding that wasn't all fear. "I wasn't _scared_. I just...whatever, what do you want?"

Shepard took a deep breath as his face went serious. "I need to talk, it's….very important."

For a moment, Tali stared at him before glancing over at the other two engineers. They were pointedly ignoring the pair and staring hard at their consoles.

Which meant they were listening.

"We...can go into the core room?" Tali suggested, turning back to Shepard, and ignoring the pair that was ignoring her.

"I…" Shepard looked down and frowned slightly before lifting his head to look into her eyes. He was the first person to do that. He looked past her visor. He looked past her helmet, and the enviro-suit. He looked directly at her. "Come up to my quarters."

For a moment Tali stared hard at the man. Slowly her eyes widened as she realized the words he had just said. She knew that, for humans, it didn't have same meanings at it did for a quarian but still, her heart began pounding so loud in her chest that she was almost surprised he couldn't hear it.

Slowly, she nodded. "O..okay…."

* * *

John, The Loft

At first, Tali's attention had been drawn to the display of models that John had started. It was honestly a bit of an odd hobby, considering the fact he was on a suicide mission, but there was something about _building_ that relaxed him.

Them, her hands twisting together in from of her, Tali stepped down into the main room of the cabin itself. And, of course, her attention was drawn immediately to the giant fish tank.

"Shepard?" she began, looking over at him. "What…"

Holding up a hand, John forestalled her questions. "No idea, Cerberus put it in for some reason. The fish," John waved vaguely at the colorful animals swimming about. "Those Gerald got when we stopped by the Citadel."

A quiet giggle escaped her as Tali took a deep breath and looked around the rest of the room before stopping again at the large bed. Her hands stopped moving.

"Ah," John cleared his throat as he moved to stand behind, and slightly to the side of her. "Yeah...Cerberus felt like I need a huge bed I guess."

Swallowing audibly, Tali turned to look up at him. Her glowing eyes wide. Then...they began to tremble before snapping shut. Her head bowed as her knees seemed to buckle underneath her.

Surprised, John's arms reached out, catching the girl and wrapping her tightly to him. He could feel her body shake with sobs.

"She….she was going to be….she was going to be my Number One," Tali choked out as her arms wrapped around John's torso, her hands grabbing handfuls of his shirt and squeezing like a drowning woman. "I...I...I told her about...about the Evil Overlord thing. She _laughed_ _so hard_! She...she demanded to be my Number One, so that she...she wanted to betray me at the last minute. She...she said then the Evil Overlord would have to team up with the Ineffectual Prince to defeat her."

"Oh Tali," John murmured. If there was anything he knew, it's that there are no words. There was no half hearted platitudes, nothing could truly stop the pain.

Gently, John reached an arm down and scooped Tali up, one hand under her back, and the other arm under her knees. She made a small, surprised squeaking sound, as John stepped over to the couch and set her down, before sitting next to her.

"Tali, listen to me," John spoke quietly. His hands reached up and he laid them on each side of her helmet, bringing it up to face him. And those eyes nearly broke him.

"Tali," John tried again, still looking deeply into her eyes as his hands grasped hers. "There is a chance Tali. It's...dangerous. And the ethics…." John's eyes closed for a moment before looking into hers again. "There is a chance."

Tali's body went rigid at John's words. Her eyes, that had seemed so large, seemed to get even larger. "Wh...what?" she asked in a whisper.

Now, John did look away as he turned to face forward. But he never let go of her hands.

"Xera was barely alive, when we got there" John sighed as he looked for the right words.

"Yes...I...I know," Tali drew in a shuddering breath. "But...the damage...the infections she would get….That she was..."

"Impossible," John nodded. "Except for the cybernetic somebody had put into her."

"What?" Tali leaned back. "What do you mean?"

"I don't really know," John admitted with a shake of his head. "Something in what was put into her was able to keep her heart moving and staunch the blood loss. So...I put her in a crypod."

"She's here?" Tali's hands jerked out of John's as her head swung about, almost franticly. "Then...if she's alive...maybe...maybe if we get her to the fleet… Maybe somebody…."

Tali's head came around to stare at John again. "My father! Admiral Xen! They supposedly designed the cybernetics! It was supposed to be a prototype! Maybe they can do something!"

"No...wait, Tali, there's something more," John grabbed her hands again, drawing her attention fully to him. "The designs that they used, it was based on geth architecture. The systems, the basic interface, the whole deal."

"Geth?" Tali murmured quietly as the meanings of what John had said, rolled through her mind. " _Geth_! They, both...Xen and my father, their work is all about geth, but...they wouldn't…."

"Look, Tali," John brought up a screen on the tabletop projector. The first image was very clearly a quarian. The damage to their body was...horrific. The broken, shattered bones, damaged organs… But the part that John highlighted was the right shoulder and torso. "This is the implant, right? The reinforcements and neural connections."

"Yes," Tali nodded tentatively, her voice was thick as she fought to keep the emotion of just _who_ the image was of.

"When I said geth architecture, I meant it like the way you and I built that shield device. The core itself was based on geth, but it was wiped and repurposed," John nodded at the screen. "From what Mordin tells me, for a quarian, it's a perfect fit. He also made a comment about it being something your people probably did before the war, but with geth assistance in the systems."

"I'm not a doctor, and I don't know much about biomechanics," Tali scowled at the screen. "Xera was the doctor. She was the one that went over your implants before declaring you clean. What you are saying makes sense in my head, but I don't quite understand."

"Right...here's where it gets….weird," John took a deep breath before blowing it out and switching to another scan. This time of a human male. A scan Tali had seen before. "This is what Cerberus put into me. The things they used to put me back together."

Confused, Tali looked from the screen, the to John, and back again. "I don't…." Then her eyes widened.

Pushing John away, Tali switched the view back to Xera, then back to John's. Then Xera, John, again.

"Keelah…" she breathed at last. "It's...so similar….."

"Exactly," John leaned forward again, looking at his own insides. "The basic architecture is almost the same. Including the reverse engineered Reaper tech."

"No," Tali said quietly, before raising her voice. "No. My father wouldn't do that. Xen...the bosh'tet is crazy, but I have a hard time accepting...no."

John watched Tali as her arms crossed under her chest. Her helmet turned away from both the images, as well as John, himself.

"Tali," he said quietly. "Jane sent me the reports of Cerberus's raid on the Fleet. There was the Grayson incident, but there was also the raid on the Alari."

"NO!" Tali exploded, leaping to her feet. Pacing back and forth, she muttered 'No' over and over again as her hands rubbed at her helmet.

After a moment, John stood, stepping in front of her and grabbing her gently, but firmly by the shoulders. "Tali, stop. That isn't what's important right now."

"Not _important_!?" Tali almost snarled, shrugging off John's hands, a low growling sound coming up from the back of her throat. "My father, Admiral Dero'Xen...they could be some of the greatest war criminals in the history of my people, and it's not _important_!?"

"Damn it, Tali," John stepped back. Shaking his head. "I don't think it's like that! What Cerberus stole was conceptual research. The information was likely what was in Xera. A way to help injured quarians, in a way that didn't risk rejection the way standard implants do. It even looked like it could help the quarian immune system. Xera was a prototype, a trial to see if it worked. And it did. To a point."

"I don't understand, Shepard," Tali's hands slid over her visor again as she looked back up at him, her eyes clear again. "I'm sorry...tell me."

John nodded as he gathered his thoughts. "The implants probably grew, and adapted themselves to her system. Mordin says that is't a lesser version of what mine are doing. Over time, mine are...improving me. I'm getting stronger, my bones are harder to break. My perceptions are sharpening. I'm even pooping less."

"I…" Tali blinked for a moment before frowning in confusion. "What?"

"Ehm," John coughed slightly. "Sorry was a small joke. I'll tell you about it...well, never. Forget it."

After a moment, Tali nodded. "I...thank you, that did help a bit," Tali chuckled shortly as some of the tension seemed to leave her. "Let's sit, and you can continue."

"Thanks," John waited for Tali to sit, before he sat next to her, and faced the two images, one of himself, and the other of Xera'Raan.

"Remember, this is over my head as well," John warned. "The explanation is from Mordin, but he had to dumb it _way_ down before I understood what he was saying."

"I see," Tali laughed quietly.

John nodded with a small smile. "From what I understand, the systems and concepts were stolen from the quarians, and adapted to fit a human host. It's something of a Cerberus hallmark. They stole from _everybody_ to put me back together. _But_ ," John held up a finger. "That also means that it can be converted backwards to fit a quarian system."

"We can save Xera?" Tali whispered, staring at the monitor. Her eyes flitted from one injury on her friends body to the next before she turned to look at John. "How?"

"We go to the place that has what we need," John looked steadily into Tali's eyes. "I'm not sure what the ethics would be for quarians, but this type of decision would fall to closest living relative, for a human. It's a lot of work, and there is a chance of it failing And we would be putting so much tech in her….Honestly, I'm not sure how much of 'me' is really left."

No," Tali whispered as her hand settled lightly on his. "You're you. I know. But this...

Tali nodded as she looked back to the image. "Do it. I'll take responsibility. If it fails...at least we tried everything to save her. And if it works….I get to keep my _massan_ …."

John looked at her for a long moment, until Tali turned to look back at him. The tilt of her helmet and the look in her glowing eyes smiled at him. They had hope.

"Alright, Edi," John said, not taking his eyes away from hers. "Tell Joker. Set our course for Lazarus Station."

"Confirmed, Commander," Edi'd small orb answered. "And I am pleased to have you as a member of this crew, Miss Zorah."

"Shepard," Tali's quiet voice sounded like it had a razor's edge as she stared at the holo-pad. "Who, the _fuck_ , is Edi?"

* * *

Miranda Lawson

"I can't believe we are doing this," Miranda said, matter-of-factly.

"What, saving somebody's life?" John scoffed as he crossed his arms. "That's pretty much what this whole mission is about."

"Shepard…" Miranda placed a hand over her forehead, like she had a headache. Because she did. A _big_ one. "Would we be doing this if she wasn't close to Tali'Zorah?"

Shepard stood for a moment, staring straight ahead. Miranda could almost see the thoughts tumbling through the man's brain. And she had seen, and, to be fair handled, that brain.

"No," he said quietly. "Probably not. But she _is_ important to Tali. And I met her. She is a good soldier. I think she will be worth it."

"How did you even know the station was still operational?" Miranda asked after a moment.

"Two things," John smirked. "The Illusive Man sent a message about some gear that was supposed to go to me that was recovered when they retook the station."

"And the other reason?"

In answer, John simply smirked.

"Well….we will see, I suppose," Miranda nodded, looking ahead as well, her own arms crossing.

"Guys?" Joker cut in as his chair spun around to face the pair. "Look, I appreciate the dramatic flare and everything, but could you have your stoic meeting elsewhere? I'm trying to fly here."

"Ah…" Shepard coughed before turing sheepishly around. "Right, I'll just go talk to Mordin, see what he's going to need to take with him."

"Very good Commander," Miranda half smirked as she nodded. "I was thinking of leaving Jacob and Zaeed with him?"

"Good idea," John nodded. "The Station's extra equipment should help Mordin get that Collector venom antidote done as well."

"Yes, and we can go pick up the next member. Jack," Miranda's nose crinkled slightly in disgust. "The Illusive Man knows what he's doing, but I'm not pleased to be picking up a convict, even if they are supposed to be an incredibly powerful biotic."

"I'd think the biotic bit would make it worse."

"Good point."

" _Guys_ ," Joker looked back over his chair. "I'm willing to space you. I can always blame the AI."

"I would not appreciate that, Mister Moreau," Edi answered, popping up. "Nor would I allow such a thing to happen to my crewmates."

"Crewmates?" John's eyebrows raised as he looked to Miranda.

"I…" Miranda looked back at him, just as confused. "I have no idea. Maybe if we look at-"

"Come on, guys! Seriously!"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

AN: There ya go. Answer to the cliffhanger. By beta reader had hit me. A lot. Then refused to talk to me until I finished it. Hope it isn't too hamfisted, but I am trying to put a different twist on the cliches that everybody has already played, read or written about, while keeping the core the same.


	21. Side Piece: Asari, and You!

A/N: This is a kinda side piece. The idea kept popping into my head and was getting annoying, so I wrote it. It doesn't really fit in any place in particular, but I don't really want to make a whole new story for it. If people like it, I might break it off into its own thing and do more.

* * *

After a brief flicker, the screen came to life, showing a cartoonish landscape. Bright green grass ended a quarter way up the screen in a straight line, giving way to a bright blue backdrop of sky. In the upper corner a bright yellow rotating sun smiled merrily as puffy white clouds drifted by.

Then, with a loud *ding!* sound, an equally cute, animated quarian popped into existence. The quarian wore a bright red realk over their evirosuit.

"Hello!" the cartoon exclaimed cheerfully, as it waved its stubby arm at the camera. "Welcome to Asari and You! I'll be your host, Xera'Raan vas Neema!"

The cartoon then stuck its hip out to one side as the fists plopped onto her hips. "Now, to get it out of the way, I am quarian! Yessir! I am a doctoral student from the Youletta School of Science and Medicine on Sur'Kesh! With honors even! So you can keep your racist streke to itself, fucker!"

"Now then!" cartoon Xera's voice shifted back to its loud and bubby tone, as before, as it floated to the left side of the screen.

"This," Xera said waving at the center as a true image of an asari dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top appeared in a puff cartoon smoke. "Is an asari! As I'm sure you all know, or you wouldn't be here! Unless you are a perverted Xeno in the middle of your coming of age!"

Twirling in the air, the cartoon Xera giggled as it put a tiny finger over its speech indicator light on her helmet. "Well, if that's the case, and your guardians have not stopped or caught you, well done! I will be talking about sex, so you have that to look forward to!"

"Anyway, back to the asari," Xera indicated the figure again. "Starting at the basics, asari are of standard galactic configuration, in most aspects.

Asari have two arms, two legs, hands and feet on each respectively. They have two eyes, a nose with a pair of nostrils, one mouth."

"The asari mouth contains a tongue, which does all the standard tongue things. They also have forty teeth; the front ones for cutting, and the rear for grinding.

"Asari eyes are bifocal and see standard color wavelengths. Which is natural, considering they are the galactic standard!" Xera giggled as she did a little somersault.

"Now here," small red arrows appear over the the asari's head, pointing at its head crest. "The headcrest, known as Mallina, is made of semi flexible cartilage, that grows into shape. And, sorry to disappoint, but while it may look similar to tentacles to many species, they _do not move_!"

The figure of the asari turned to the side as the arrows moved to the back of the asari's neck.

"The back of the neck, where the crest shifts to the neck is known as the malliata. The folds of the malliata on the side of the head, just above the jaw, cover, and protect the asari's audio perception organs. Of which, by the way, the asari have four! Two on each side of the head!"

Turning back to the front, the camera zoomed in on the asari's face, and, true to the cartoon like imagery, the cartoon Xera bounced away off screen with a little *Yipe*

Xera drifted back onto screen holding its head as little cartoon rockets spun about her head. With a small shake of her head, Xera turned back to the camera with a giggle. "Looks like my camera drone got a little overzealous there, ha ha!"

"So! Anyway! Going to the asari face!" Xera floated over and pointed at the white lines that curved around the asari's eyes and forehead. "The facial markings are simdai, and they can vary greatly between asari in both design and color! Some beings think that the non-asari parent can influence the markings to a degree, but this is still a matter of galactic debate!"

"I happen to know this particular asari," Xera said cheerfully as she waved a hand over the asari in question, dramatically. "I can say for certain that the simdai markings do _not_ extend beyond the face! I checked, very thoroughly, in the name of _science_!"

The cartoon Xera moved closer to the camera and held up a hand, covering the far half of her mouth as the glowing eyes narrowed. "I also knew her sister, checked her too. Ya know...for science!" she whispered conspiratorially.

As Xera floated back, the asari zoomed back out so the entire figure could be seen again. "Aaaannnnd, now for the part I am sure many of you young ones have been waiting for!"

Xera reached into a fold of her realk and pulled out a small wand that sparkled brilliantly. Spinning it over her head once, Xera struck the asari figure and the clothes it had been wearing exploded in a puff of cartoon smoke, leaving the asari figure nude.

"Tah dah!" Xera exclaimed before throwing the wand over her shoulder and off screen. There was a brief flash, along with the sound of an explosion as Xera flinched up into a half ball and looked over her shoulder. "Oops….umm….Sorry about that, Leggamon, ooohhh…"

Xera looked back to the camera then back off screen. "Think I need a new sound guy," Xera muttered before shrugging and moved back to the, now nude, asari.

"The skin pigment, known as cromsis, can range from a light periwinkle blue, through purple, to an almost black royal blue!" Xera exclaimed, holding up a figure before pausing. She then slowly lowered her hand and put a hand on her hip. "Really? Periwinkle? Couldn't come up with a better color shade name?"

"Whatever!" Xera popped back up with a flourish. "Seen here, asari have two breasts on their chest. Each breast then has a single nipple that they use to nurse young. The nipple is also a semi erogenous zone! I checked! For Science!"

Floating downward, Xera pointed at the asari's abdomen. "The trunk of the asari contains a full load of standard organs. Like, a blood pump, a toxin filter, digestive tract and so on. I'm not going to get into specific detail here though! That's waaaaay too boring for this video!"

"Interestingly, asari have a divot on their abdomen! Weird, huh?" Xera giggled as she floated in a circle. "It's actually a left over from the umbilical cord's connection!"

Floating over to the body, Xera waved a hand, and a cross section of the belly area appeared. "Asari, like most mammalian based races, bare live young, which they carry inside their body in a womb."

"Now, the kinda weird part, is that as a monogendered species, the asari carries a series of eggs, like females of most dual gendered species. When they reproduce, which I will get to in a moment, the egg is released into the womb where it undergoes the standard growing process."

"Attached to the womb, is a birthtube, that leads to the outside. The tube is of tough flesh and is lined with muscles that are used, obviously, to push the infant from the parent's body."

"The process of reproducing, which is _not_ self cloning, despite what many people seems to think. Neddele," Xera growled pointedly off camera for a moment before nodding and turning back to the camera.

"In fact, the process involves tapping into the other parent and using its DNA as a template, they randomize a copy of their own DNA. This process takes into account the lending parent's traits, when creating the zygote."

"Now…." Xera waved her hand at the camera. "C'mere…"

The camera, then, zoomed in super close to her helmet. To the point that all the viewer could only see the cartoon reflection of a cartoon drone in her mask.

"Ummm….too close," Xera grumbled as her hand reached up and pushed the camera away some, still close, but the viewer could now see the whole of Xera's upper torso. "We are about to get to the bits most of you probably came for. The naughty bits!"

Giggling, Xera shoved the camera away, where it floated back to a normal distance as the asari shifted to a point that highlighted the asari's nether region.

"And! No real genitals in the traditional sense," Xera chuckled while shaking her head. "Sorry to burst your bubble there guys, but the asari don't have penises, so they don't really have a need for a vagina."

"In fact!" Xera tapped the side of her helmet, where her jaw should be. "The lack of sexual nerves in the area make child birth not nearly as difficult as it is for turians and quarians. And humans, or so I have been told. I have not gotten a chance to….examine one of those. Yet. For _science_!"

Turning to look at the asari, Xera shrugged before turning back to the camera. "That being said, the asari birth canal _is_ lined with a tough, resilient flesh, and the vulva is open and flexible enough that it can accommodate another species penis. As long as the male starts slow and uses lots of lubricant. The asari, as they have told me in several _scientific_ interviews, don't get much out of it personally, though they do enjoy their partner's pleasure. A couple mentioned kinda liking the act and described it as an internal muscle massage."

Zooming back out, Xera floated up to the asari's head, and seemingly leaned an elbow on it. "The real fun stuff from sex with asari all happens right up here!" Xera laughed heartily as she patted the asari on the forehead.

"While having sex for pleasure, the asari are able to link their nervous system with their partner's allowing them to feel the same pleasure! How awesome is that?!" Xera exclaimed, with her arms wide. "It really motivates them to drive their partner wild, as the better they do, they better they get to feel!"

"However," Xera shook a finger at the camera for a moment. "There is a _completely_ different version of sex with an asari. Which they term, 'Joining'."

Xera crossed her arms and nodded sagely. "Joining is the same linking of nervous systems as standard sex, but taken to the nth degree. Both participants enter a kind of trancelike state, where, interestingly, the asari's eyes turn black. As a verbal cue that helps the asari focus, they use the term 'Embrace Eternity', and folks, I am not going to kid you, it is beyond words! I mean, wow!"

Giggling, Xera looked the asari figure over for a moment before turning back to the camera. "What I am _not_ going to do here, is even attempt to describe what it is like. It is different with every species. Every gender. Every asari. Every time."

"However, what I _will_ say, is what the cause _is_ and how the connection happens," Xera's head tilted to one side as she chuckled. "So, sorry guys, sexy part is over!"

Snapping her fingers, the asari's flesh, seemingly, turned and walked away, leaving behind the skeleton and major sections of the nervous system.

Xera, meanwhile, floated in the air, staring at the spectacle. After a moment, her outstretched arms dropped limply to her side as she slowly turned to look off camera.

"What the det kazuat was that!" she nearly screamed, waving her arms in the air. "This is supposed to be an informational video! Not a cheap horror vid! Who came up with that?!"

Xera's helmet snapped between various points off screen as she gesticulated at them wildly. "Was it you?! You?! Ned?! It was Ned, wasn't it! Stupid bosh'tet! Seriously!"

With a final shudder, Xera looked back at the skeleton, then the camera. "Okay, well, if you are still here after that...incident. I'm proud of you. Sorry about that. Ugh."

"In an attempt to salvage this, I'm just going to push on," Xera sighed as the nervous system lit up.

"As all biotics, asari have nodes of element zero along their skeleton and nervous system," Xera indicated points along the skeleton. "And as a quick explanation, element zero produces mass effect fields when electrical current is passed through it. Meaning that with biotics, the body's natural electrical impulses activate the element zero nodes, creating the biotic effect."

"Asari, being the only know purely, and naturally occuring sentient biotic species, produce particularly strong neural impulses. Strong enough that they can generate biotics without an amp!" Xera shook her head at the asari skeleton.

"The point of all that, is that the neural impulses are strong enough to interact with another's neural system, creating the effects we went over in the sex and reproduction section. The impulses are, of course, not so strong as having the ability to fully override, or even influence another being's will, and the asari needs to physically touch the subject," Xera held up her hands slightly. "In fact, the act of Joining, requires a significant amount of effort and focus, leaving the asari exhausted at the end."

"Yes, there are a _lot_ of horror tales about asari raping people's minds, or stealing secrets. Even altering personalities," Xera's voice and body language indicated that if the camera could see her face she would be rolling her eyes. "There has been _no_ , absolutely _no_ , evidence to indicate that asari could come close to being able to do anything like that. And _trust_ me! There have been a _lot_ of studies about it."

"Also, I should mention, that Joining is required for the asari to reproduce," Xera explained. "However, Joining does _not_ always cause reproduction. In fact it is a conscious decision of the asari itself."

"So, yeah!" Xera happily turned to the camera and put her fists on her hips. "This was a quick and dirty run down of asari! I hope you enjoyed my third year thesis! Next year, look forward to 'Humans! Those Weird New Guys We Don't Know a Whole Lot About Yet'!"

Blinking out, the screen switched to a slowly rotating image of cartoon Xera as, what was clearly Xera's voice, hummed out a silly theme song outro.

Blinking, Commander Shepard turned to regard Tali for a moment. "And...they let her stay?" he asked incredulously.

Laughing lightly, Tali slapped him on the arm. "Not only did she stay, like she said, she was in the top honors program. Tali shifted her voice to sound deeper and more authoritative. "Apparently, the doctoral committee was so taken with the 'original and new format'."

"That is amazing in it's own way. But...did she _really_ do one on humans?" Shepard sounded almost equal parts worried and intrigued.

"Yup," Tali confirmed with a giggle. "She did one on all the major species, except quarians. She actually got a stern talking to about that, but claimed cultural differences, so they let it go.

Behind where the pair were seated, in the ship's galley area, Mordin stepped out of the elevator and walked curiously around the corner to look at the spinning Xera figure.

"Ah, yes!" Mordin nodded with a small smile. "Xera'Raan. Doctoral student. Very talented. Heard many good things about her. Was on the committee for her thesis about humans. Quite thorough and informative, but in a light hearted way. Seems to focus on sexuality a bit much. Suspect she is a bit of a Xenophile. Not that that is a bad thing. Just an interesting quirk."

Tali and Shepard both looked at Mordin for a moment before laughing.

Mordin, for his part, shrugged and walked away humming the silly tune Xera had made for her thesis vid.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

 **Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.


	22. 21 The Convict

Miranda Lawson, SR-2 Normandy, Prison Ship Purgatory

"One mission, Commander," Miranda smirked as she watched Shepard struggle with his armor. The once silver and red stylized armor was now mostly blackened with plasma burns. Deep pits had been blasted out of it, along with deep furrows carved during the 'Battle for Tali' as the crew had been putting it.

"Shut up," Shepard grunted tersely as he worked a particularly warped plate onto his upper leg.

"Just saying…." Miranda leaned back against the bulkhead and tapped a finger to her lips. "I could swear there was somebody, somewhere, that kept telling me I needed heavier armor…."

"I don't want to hear it, Miranda."

"I think they said something about playing it safe?" Miranda let her eyes glaze over and adopted a vapid expression. "And...I think that _big, strong_ man has gone through three sets of armor, and little me has been hurt...mmm...I dunno? Do _you_ know Commander?"

A deep dual toned laugh came from the door as Garrus lost his battle to keep himself together. She kinda liked his laugh. It had an interesting range to it, especially past the standard human hearing.

"She has a point, Boss," Garrus snickered as he began to help Shepard pull his armor together. "It's lucky this isn't a combat mission, because this suit?" The turian held up the armor's right bicep plate while sticking both of his fingers through it.

"I thought you were on my side," Shepard stared at Garrus, his brows dropping into a line. "Instead you turn on me and join Cerberus?"

" _Shepard_!" Garrus gasped, dropping the plate and staggering back, a hand clutched over the center of his chest, where the turian heart resided. "It's all a clever trick to seduce their women to our side! Only my beauty, wit, charm, grace, elegance-"

"Yeah, yeah," Shepard grunted sourly, though he was unable to keep the small tug at the corners of his mouth from creeping up. "Does that include our devastating XO?"

"Well, of course, I mean, have you seen her waist?" Garrus chuckled as he moved again to assist his Commander, this time clipping on the cracked back plate.

 _That_ startled her. It could honestly be said that Miranda was a cool headed person. She was able to keep a calm collective when most people panicked. She was able to set aside her emotions to make the best choice for a situation. She was routinely referred to as 'The Ice Queen', after all. Now, however, she just stared and blinked.

Human and turian couples _did_ happen. But not often. There was still a lot of sore feelings on both sides from the First Contact War. And that didn't even take into account the significant biological differences.

"Miranda."

The dextro amino acid issue, by itself, would cause a lot of problems. Allergic reactions would be the biggest threat. Holding hands and such wouldn't be an issue of course. _Well, come to think of it_ , Miranda frowned slightly as she brought her hand back up to her mouth, this time, actually thinking. _If you really get down to it, there would be very few instances where that would be an issue._

"Hey….Miranda…"

 _It's not like turians kissed, seeing as how they lacked lips_. Miranda's frown deepened. _The biggest threat would be mixing up food. Other fluids would be fairly easy to…._

What the hell was she thinking?!

With a furious shake of her head, Miranda looked back up at the two men.

Shepard stood, his battered helmet in his hand. One eyebrow was cocked as he watched her with a lopsided smile. He looked like some sort of asshole Black Knight.

Behind him, Garrus blinked a few times, his mandibles flexing slightly. In his hands was Miranda's SMG. Then there eyes met.

Miranda could feel the hot rush of blood up her neck. She could feel it swirl about her face as she snatched her gun from Garrus, spun on her heel and walked quickly away.

* * *

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy

"Uhhh…." Garrus looked back from Miranda's fit to look at Shepard. "Okay...what am I missing?"

Unable to keep the grin off his face any long, John chuckled as he turned to regard his friend. His best friend in the whole galaxy. Especially right now.

"Garrus, my bosom companion," John slapped an arm around the turian's shoulders. "You just gave me one of the greatest gifts possible."

For a moment, Garrus stood, his mandibles waving slightly as he waited for John to continue. Then, when it was clear that he wasn't, Garrus frowned. "Okay, I'll bite. What did I do? And what was up with Miranda? Her face looked like it was about to catch fire. And what does it have to do with mammaries"

"You embarrassed her," an amused female voice laughed as Kasumi decloaked. "I didn't think it was possible, but it looked like your seduction comment hit her right in the girly bits."

"I..uh..what?" Garrus looked between the two humans. "Like...seriously?"

John shrugged. "She's used to being beautiful, and using her beauty to get what she needs at the given time. To her it seems to be more of a tool. A burdensome tool."

"But I'm guessing the idea that nonhumans would notice had never crossed her mind," Kasumi added with a nod.

"Yeah, so your joke about her being attractive got her blind spot," John chuckled again as he clipped his shotgun to the one working mag plate on his back.

"Oh…" Garrus's mandibles pulled in tight as he frowned. "Well….as a female, she does have a nice waist."

"I…" John paused for a moment before sharing a surprised look with Kasumi. "I had no idea that waists were important…."

"Anyhoo," Kasumi said loudly as she clapped her hands together. "You boys have fun. I'm looking forward to seeing our new psychopath!"

"Oh really," Garrus chuckled as the mood shifted. "Not coming along?"

"Really, G-Bear?" Kasumi looked up at Garrus from the edge of her hood as she shimmered out of sight. "I didn't become the best thief in the business by going _into_ prisons voluntarily. I'll keep Grunt on stand by for when it all goes wrong."

Laughing, John slapped Garrus on the shoulder as he lead the turian out of the armory. "What could happen on a prison ship, in the middle of space? Honestly, i'm looking forward to a simple pick up mission for once."

* * *

Tali'Zorah, SR-2 Normandy, Engineering

Skimming over the engineering logs relaxed her. It let her mind stretch. All the numbers, computations, formulas….honestly, she found it difficult to understand how non quarians didn't see the numbers. They could look at, say, a flower, and _not_ see what they referred to as the 'fibonacci sequence'. Quarian just referred to it as normal. They didn't see the symmetry in the universe, the beautiful rules and equations that made reality so... _reality_!

Instead they saw flat pictures. _Must be a hard, and sad way to live_ , Tali sighed in her head. _Not being able to really see._

 _And yet_ ….

And yet humans were able to build fantastic things like the drive core. They were able to push through the centuries of lag to nearly catch up to the rest of the galaxy in merely half a century. _It's a bit frightening when i stop to think about it…._

"Umm...is there anything you need, Miss Zorah?" the male power engineer shifted uncomfortably. He was very good at his job. In fact she had met quarians without the skill he showed. And he did it with a nonquarian brain and viewpoint!

He also looked very nervous.

"What?" Tali blinked a couple of times then shook her head lightly. "No, sorry. My mind just wandered. And I believe I asked you before to call me Tali?" She gave a quiet laugh. "Quarians don't use the clan name as a personal one the way humans do, so it's a bit weird."

"Ah!" Donnelly, _that was the name!_ Chuckled. "Sure thing Tali. If I can ask without it being too personal…"

"I appreciate the concern," Tali cut the man off with a raised hand. "I have my emotions under control. I was just thinking about how sad it is that you have to do all this work while being mentally handicapped."

Donnelly stood for a moment, his eyes slowly widening, and his mouth opening. From behind him, the female, Daniels, slowly leaned out to stare at Tali frowning.

Then Tali realized what she had just said.

"Keelah…." Tali muttered as she slapped a hand over her visor. "That came out _way_ wrong."

"What exactly did you mean then?" Daniels asked with a bit of edge in her voice. Though for his side, Donnelly looked more amused now.

Taking a deep breath Tali looked first at the ceiling, then at the drive core before looking back to the pair of humans. "What I meant is that you, and by you, I mean pretty much all nonquarians, as far as I know, don't see or think the way my people do. When we look at something, we see the math. We don't have to think about it. We don't really need equations. Even Khelish. It's difficult for nearly any nonquarians to learn, because of the numbers of syllables, or the correct spacing of words, that kind of thing. So, I mean, you have to do more work to do what I just see."

Pausing for a moment, Tali tapped a finger on the side of her helmet contemplatively. "Maybe it's sort of how you can see pink?"

Daniels stared at Tali for another minute before breaking out in laughter, followed shortly after by Donnelly. If fact, the two laughed so hard they had to lean on each other is keep standing.

"Humans…." Tali rolled her eyes before turning back to her boards.

* * *

John

"I'm sorry, Commander," Kurril's voice spoke over the loudspeakers in the 'processing' room. "But I'm afraid that I have received an offer for your capture that, honestly, just couldn't be turned down."

"He doesn't really sound all that sorry," Garrus muttered, almost breaking John's poker face and making him laugh.

"Shut up, " John hissed, with a bit of the humor leaking through. "This is serious! We are trapped!"

"Yes...they will be very pleased. Very pleased indeed…" Kurril's voice took on a strange obsessive edge.

"Wait," Miranda blinked for a moment before slowly looking around the room. "Did you notice where we are?"

Garrus slowly looked around the room before looking back to Miranda. "A sealed room that has convenient low cover?"

"Yes," Miranda rolled her eyes before pointing to a windowed bay, and the computer terminal in front of it. "But we are also locked in the _control_ room."

John frowned as he walked over to the terminal and glanced into the room below the window. "Huh...Miranda's right. We are right over the cryo area."

Stepping back, John moved to the terminal itself and began skimming through the commands and accesses. "Well...this is pretty basic stuff. I can crack it, but might take me a few minutes. And Tali isn't here so...Edi?"

"Yes, Commander?" the AI's cool voice answered almost immediately.

"If I set up a bridge, can you cut the ship's security?" John asked.

"One moment, done," was Edi's response. "My main purpose is ship to ship cyberwarfare. Connecting to the Purgatory is not difficult. What would you like me to do?"

"Okay, I'm impressed," John chuckled before moving back to the window. "Can you thaw out Jack? It would be a waste to get all the way here and not have anything to show for it."

"I can, Commander," Edi's voice then took on a warning tone. "I feel it is important to warn you that doing so will also release the security systems through the whole ship."

"What?" Garrus asked incredulously. "That doesn't even make sense! Who design a security system like that?"

"The copyright stamp on the system is connected to a volus cyber security firm that went out of business six standard years ago under a series of class action lawsuits. Apparently, all the systems had a admin back door for updates, but the password on all of them was 12345."

"Well. That answers that question," John sighed. "Just do it Edi."

* * *

Garrus Vakarian, Prison Ship Purgutory

"So….simple pick up, huh," Garrus sat calmly behind a riot barrier and looked pointedly at Shepard. "I believe the exact words were, ' _what could happen on a prison ship in the middle of space?'_ "

"Not the time Garrus," Shepard sighed, dropping back behind the barrier next to Garrus.

"Really? When would the time for the 'I told you so's'?"

A pained look crossed Shepard's face as he replaced the thermal clip in his SMG. "Preferably, never."

"Ah...well, Let's see…" Garrus looked up at the ceiling in mock thought. "You, myself, and Miranda, went on board a spaceship full of the worst of the worst scum the galaxy has to offer…."

Grunting, Shepard popped up, firing downrange and forcing one of Warden Kuril's guards back behind his own cover.

"We followed along to the entire opposite side of the ship from where we parked the Normandy…."

Blue flashed as Miranda gripped a charging krogan in her biotics and threw him over the railing, to crash onto the floor of the cafeteria below them.

"We don't notice that our comms disconnected…."

The guard that Shepard had driven back tumbled into view as a pair of salarian prisoners piled on him. The ball of thrashing limbs rolled out of view and down a hall.

"And now we are trying to catch up to a psychotic human woman with insane biotic powers, and is literally smashing her way through the prison ship we happen to be on. Sound about right?" Garrus glanced up as Shepard shot down one of the salarians as he charged back around the corner, his hands and mouth slick with fresh blood.

"..." Shepard stood in the momentary lull, his arms going limp. Then an angry sneer twisted his lips as he kicked the barrier a couple of time before looking at Garrus. "Fine, you were right. Now can we _please_ shoot our way out of here before I end up spaced. Again?"

Grinning, Garrus stood and clasped his human friend on the shoulder. His best friend, truth be told. Spirits be damned if he told the man that, though. "Let's go shoot Kuril in the face and get going!"

Still grinning, he looked over at Miranda, as she walked up to the pair. She was wiping the sweat from her brow, but also ended up smearing soot across her nose. It was kinda cute, really….

Catching his gaze, Miranda's eyes shot open as her face flushed again. With a whirl, the woman turned away and began storming off as she called over her shoulder, "Come on, we don't have all day!"

Smirking, Shepard half sat on the top of the barricade. "That's the wrong way, Miranda!" he called after her.

Not even missing a beat, Moranda spun on her heel and walked back, then right passed the pair. "Shut it."

 _Wait...did I just think a human was cute?_

* * *

Jack, Prison Ship Purgatory

Her biotic aura flared and rippled wildly around her small frame. Tendrils of power lashed at the walls and floor, and where each touched the material would warp or corrode, the very molecular structure ripping apart.

 _Damn_ but it felt amazing to finally let her mind flex again. She had spent so long under that drug, or a neural shock collar. Then she was iced. Now that she could let it loose, she almost couldn't control it. Which suited her, just _fine_!

"Rrrraaaggghhh!" Jack screamed as her biotic assisted leap carried her, hurtling onto the chest of a YMIR mech. She reached back, her muscles straining to turn her fist, before crashing it into the machine.

Had anybody seen it, they would not have believed what happened as the the painfully thin woman's fist struck the steel plating of the mech. They wouldn't have believed how the swirling biotic power drove deep into the mech. The metal twisted, like some enormous drain was pulling it inside of itself. How, as the Jack dropped to the ground, the mech sparked, shuddered once, then fell limply onto it's back. The singularity Jack had driven into it's chest having gutted the thing.

"That's what I'm fucking talking about!" Jack cackled as she paced back and forth, like some sort of predatory beast. "One more piece of shit machine! I'm gonna rip all you-"

A greenish ball of energy crashed into Jack's field. Compared to her roiling bubble, it was almost nothing, but it did get her attention.

"Told you it wouldn't work," a deep rumbling voice laugh preceded a rather small krogan. Well, small by krogan standards. He was still a head taller than Jack was. And he was ugly. His plates were tattered along the edges. Cracks here and there ran along them and...oozed.

"Shut is Vorn," a tall, slender salarian sniffed. He stood tall and straight. Almost formally so. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't have a nose, he would be looking down it. His green tinted biotics waved slightly, giving visuals to his irritation. "I think we both owe this...woman."

"Pfft," Jack let out a breath as she shook her head. "I thought I might get to actually have a fight, but it's just you two morons."

"Don't make fun of me!" Vorn snarled, taking a stomping step forward. "Only Lollin gets to make fun of me!"

"Yeah, whatever," Jack spat, disgust dripping from her words. "I'm surprised you guys could stop sucking each other's dicks long enough to try something."

"Lollin!" Vorn turned to the salarian. "Rip off her arms and legs! I wanna do her slow while she dies!"

Blinking slowly, Lollin sneered. "Normally I would inform you of how that with a human was akin to bestiality. But this time…" Lillin pressed a small tube to his nostril and inhaled deeply, his eyes flashing with green power. "This time I think that would be quite enjoyable to watch!"

Another green warp flew and crashed into Jack's barrier. This time, however, she was forced back a couple of steps.

"Oh...kicking your balls into each other's throats it going to be _fun_!" Jack grinned as she pulled power into her hands.

Then, the psychotic biotic and the pair of mass murderers charged each other, their clash shaking the entire ship.

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Prison Ship Purgatory

"I should have gone with them," Tali muttered under her breath, for probably the twentieth time as a crazed prisoner came screaming down the corridor that led the the Normandy's gangway. She swung her shotgun up with one hand, firing a shot through the man's chest, and absorbing the recoil as her arm swung back around. She never even looked up. "What if they get hurt…."

"Huh," Grunt blinked as he looked a bit impressed at the quarian before shrugging. "Injuries happen in battle. Scars are something to be proud of. After all, look at what his armor was like after the Battle for Tali."

"The Battle for WHAT?!" Tali spun on the krogan, waving her shotgun at him wildly. "What the hell are you talking about? Who's calling it that?"

"The crew have begun to colloquially refer to the incident on Haestrom as 'Shepard's Battle for Tali' or, more often, simply 'The Battle for Tali'," Edi explained over the comm. "It seems to be a popular topic amongst the crew."

Tali could feel her lip curl into a small snarl. "Don't talk to me, AI," Tali spat. "Shepard may trust you, but I do _not_."

"I understand," said Edi, simply. "Logging you out."

"I'd suggest against trying to fight it," Kasumi laughed quietly over the comm. "It would probably just make things worse. And really, if you think about it, Shep _did_ pretty much drop everything and come flying to your rescue."

"I…." Tali's mouth moved for a moment but she simply couldn't find the words. Her heart beat so hard she was sure Grunt could hear it. Her soul sang for a moment as she considered the implications. "He...I...Keelah…."

"When we get back to the ship, come down to my room and I'll give you some pointers on human men," Kasumi's voice was full of good humor. "Besides, we're the only other girls on the ship. We should have some us time."

"What about Miranda?" Tali asked, confused. "And Kelly? There is Daniels in engineering…."

"Yeah? And how many of them _aren't_ Cerberus?" Kasumi came back. "I mean, you could probably count Doctor Chakwas and Mordin's assistant, but they are either old, or really weird."

"Fair point, maybe I will come by, Tali laughed a moment before her eyes widened. "But I mean...just...just to chat. You know. Talk. I don't need...I mean human men...Shepard isn't, I don't….Keelah…." Tali suddenly felt the urge to smash her head against the wall in embarrassment.

"Heh, saved by the enemy," Kasumi chuckled even quieter than before. "Found Shep. Garrus, him and Miranda are fighting a turian with weird forcefields. Gonna go dark and save them."

"Battlemaster doesn't need saving," Grunt muttered under his breath. "He's the best. My battlemaster can beat up anybody's battlemaster…."

* * *

Jack

"Cerberus," Jack snarled as she saw the ship docked to the Purgatory. It was too big for her to fly alone. Killing the crew would be easy. It always was. Blowing it up would be fun, but then, really, all she had to do would be to leave it. When the Purgatory went, it would take the Cerberus ship with it.

Breathing hard for a few moments, Jack grabbed hold of her raw anger and fed it to her biotics. The power coursed through her as her wild aura whipped up around her as she turned to the door that lead to the gangway.

 _In, kill all the fuckers, grab a shuttle, get out_ , she growled again as the plan ran through her mind. But even that was difficult to hear through her rage.

Then, the door opened and Jack felt her power blink away as she looked at her hero.

 _Shut the fuck up, Jack_ she slapped herself mentally. _It's Cerberus tricks. They know you, they know how to fuck with you!_

But her body wouldn't move.

The figure in the door was tall, and broad. He wasn't a knight in shining armor, she never bought into that bullshit. That whole thing was fucking stupid. That was the kinda assfuck that let everybody else do the work and claim the glory.

 _Not like my knight…._

This knight's armor was once silver, and maybe even shining. Once. Now though, it was covered in battle scars. In many places it was almost black. There even looked to be holes in parts.

 _How the fuck did he survive what ever did_ that _!_ Jack swallowed as she felt herself...well…. _Fucking hell…._

The knight took a few steps into the room, making Jack back quickly away. Then she saw the _bitch_. The _bitch_ with Cerberus logo, all proudly on her tit. _Nice tit though…._

And...a turian? When the fuck did they start working with turians? Slave or something?

The knight re folded and placed his SMG onto his hips magclamp as he reached up slowly and removed his helmet. With a bit of difficulty, she noted. _From the battle damage?_

Then she felt her breath leave her again.

 _He's fucking_ perfect!

The man had blonde hair cut short. Was handsome in that rugged way, but still somehow had that innocent look that just made her _wet_. And the eyes...She dreamed about the color of those eyes. When in the facility, she dreamed of the sky, the ocean. She dreamed of those eyes.

"My name is Commander Shepard. I am a Council Spectre, and I am here to rescue you," his warm, even baritone said to her. And she nearly melted right there.

Then the actual words caught up to her. "The fuck?" she asked eloquently.

* * *

AN: So, side effect of posting more as I write, is less editing. Though reading back through some stuff, fuck all, if you people are amazing for putting up with all the typos. I'm going to have to take some time at some point and go back through EVERYTHING and fix a lot of it.


	23. 22 Building Camaraderie

Zaeed Massani, Lazerus Station

"How long is this going to take, Doc," Zaeed grumbled as he leaned against the window, watching Mordin work.

"Unsure," Mordin responded, not missing a beat. Which was more than a little impressive. It looked like he was working the machines at the same time, while reading something.

That little human woman with him was almost as impressive. She flowed around the Professor like water, taking things, handing things. Making a comment here, or there.

Then there was another long pause. Zaeed _hated_ quiet like this station ran. No people was bad enough, but the evidence of violence here and there in the form of bloodstains or bullet holes, made it eerie. And then on top of _that_ you couldn't even hear the station itself.

"Equipment here is remarkable. Never seen some of it before. Pretty sure some of it is theoretical and shouldn't even exist. Designed one of the scanning tables. Proud it was deemed useful for project on this scale," Mordin started rambling at his usual rapid fire pace. "However, two major issues. Equipment and resources are geared toward human anatomy and Commander Shepard specifically. Having to adapt the quarian physiology is not easy, even with the medical data Doctor Chakwas had.

"Which is remarkable in itself. Quarian's are notoriously reserved about that type of information getting out. Usually don't even release it to save lone pilgrims. Made it difficult to look into immune problems. Though was probably the only one looking. Got bored once during lunch."

"Okay...breathe Doc," Zaeed cut in trying to wrap him mind around the amount of information that was just shot at him. "You said there was a second issue?"

"What?"

"The work, Doctor," Barbara reminded the salarian gently as she refilled an orange fluid filled tank on the sid of one of the machines. The damn thing was almost as big as she was, but she seemed able to maneuver it around with creative use of 'rolling it across the floor'.

"Oh! Yes!" Mordin nodded as he, in turn, started something that began using said orange fluid. "Second issue actually more problematic."

"And that is?" Zaeed prompted. Sometimes you could get the ass to shut up, then getting him to talk was like pulling teeth from a varren.

"Not _actually_ medical doctor," Mordin admitted as he began to cut something from the quarian body under his care. "I am an organic and microbiologist. I have a specialty in bio-chemistry. Work on the Collector venom more in my...wheelhouse?" Mordin paused before glancing at Barbara, who simply nodded as she filled the scalpel container. "Yes. Cybernetic linkage and adoption, also a hobby of mine, so decent with that. Putting it all together though? Difficult. Still, enjoy the challege!"

Zaeed was not particularly pleased with the happy expression on the salarian's face. _Damn glad he isn't working on me…._

"Well," the mercenary started slowly. "What are the chances of you letting me have a peek at what the quarian looks like?"

"WHAT?!" Mordin exclaimed incredulous. He even went to far as to look back at the window Zaeed stood at. "Never! Doctor/Patient confidentiality far too important! Besides, would be culturally insensitive and inappropriate!"

Rolling his eyes, Zaeed sighed. "Yeah, about what I thought. Figured I'd check anyway."

Watching for a few more minutes and idea occurred to Zaeed. "Hey, what about telling me if she is attractive at least? I mean, Joh-er..Shepard is into one, so maybe I should know what he is getting into?"

Mordin responded with a snort. "Honestly, have little idea. Not sure what your mammalian impulses find attractive. Seems to vary greatly between individuals, let alone species. Why interested though? Chose odd framing of question. Does it have something to do with concern for your offspring?"

* * *

Operations Chief Ashley Williams, Horizon Colony, Horizon, Iera System

"No, sir, I don't have anything to do with the crops in that sector dying," Ash sighed inwardly, partially wishing to die. But it would give these damned colonists too much pleasure. Like this one. The paranoid man seemed to think that the Alliance was here, specifically, to destroy his crops and ruin him.

"Of course!" the man snapped, waving a finger in Ash's face. "That's exactly what you _would_ say!"

"Sir, if you don't get your finger out of my face, I'm going to break it," Ash finally snapped, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The man swallowed hard as his face paled. Then, backing up for a few steps he seemed to remember he was the crazy one here. "I won't forget this!" he bellowed. "When you poison all the crops, than the people will rise up! Seeing you for the tyrants you are!"

Ash simply closed her eyes as the man stomped out of the small prefab Ash had her makeshift office in. _My head is killing me...How the_ hell _did you deal with this kind of shit, Skipper?_

She often talked to the Commander in her head. It helped. A lot, actually. His death had cut her deeply. Even though he had rejected her, she still loved the man. It...also helped that he had rejected Liara. The petty part of her admitted.

To be honest, the last two years had involved a _lot_ of soul searching. And Ash found more dark parts than she liked. Realizing her xenophobia and pushing through it had been exceptionally difficult. Nobody like to think they were a bigot. But the Normandy changed her. For the better.

"Full day of complaints, Chief?" a young female voice brought Ash out of her little mental reverie.

With a smirk, Ash looked up to see the asari leaning against the door jam. Her arms were crossed over her Alliance Marine uniform. He feet were even crossed at the ankles. _Damn, but she acts so much like him…._

But, then, she was the Commander's little sister. It was natural.

"You could say that," Ashley leaned back in her chair and stretched. "Come in Officer Cadet Shepard. I have paperwork for you."

Kelly made a small disgusted face as she half stomped into the room. The light coming in the window lit up the red markings on her face, giving them a kind of burning look.

"Wow...never realized your...uh...markings were the same color as Captain Shepard's," Ash knew it would have been polite to know the _actual_ word for the markings, but she was shit about those details.

Raising a red eyebrow, _just like him_ , Kelly flopped into the chair opposite the desk from Ash.

"Simdai," Kelly shrugged as she picked up the first of the datapads. "It's because I picked up the color from mom. Like you do."

"Bah," Ash shook her head. "Sorry Shepard."

"Pff," Kelly waved Ash's apology away. "Asari biology is weird. Dad made me watch this video a quarian doctor made about it, and I still don't quite get it. Besides….how about I don't have to do this stuff and we call it square?" Kelly beamed a hopeful grin, all teeth and wide, innocent eyes.

"Nope, 'fraid not, kid," Ash smirked devilishly as she enjoyed watching Kelly's face implode. "You wanted to be a marine. _And_ you accepted officer candidacy. You get to learn the wonderful world of field paperwork!"

Grunting, Kelly picked up another datapad and compared them for a moment before making a face. "I think I was suckered," she said after another moment. "John and Jane...and Mom, now that I think about it, never warned me about this side of the job. I mean...I want to be a field soldier!"

"Ha!" Ash laughed loudly as she pushed a small stack of the pads over to Kelly's side of the desk. "Consider this a trial by fire. Get through this and you'll be willing to face any enemy fire!"

* * *

Liara T'Soni, Star Gate Tower, Illium

"I am not entirely sure what I expected," Liara said with a sigh. There was a note of sadness mixed with anger at the bottom of her voice. "I suppose, however, the real question is whether you thought I was stupid enough to have fallen for your...trick. Or if you had some sort of grand 'master plan'."

The target for her current irritation was the volus that floated in a biotic prison before her. She had even let him keep the rather ridiculously large and gaudily shined heavy pistol that he had threatened her with.

"You fool *hrk* You are right where I want you! *hrk* You think I came here alone! *hrk*" The volus laughed maniacally.

Liara felt her brows raise as she stared at the floating little male. Then, she slowly rotated him so that he was upside down.

"What...What are you *hrk* What are you doing?" His little legs kicked in the air.

"I am trying to decide what you are," Liara said with a clearly confused expression. "I am fairly sure you are insane."

"Don't you patronize me!" the Volus exclaimed as he redoubled his struggling. "The Shadow Broker *hrk* personally hired me to destroy you *hrk*! He sent the message to me *hrk* he used his telepathic wave mode amplifier! *hrk* I had it installed in my suit!"

"Ah," Liara nodded with a small smile. "Let me guess, you started playing on the dark extranet after you saw an article in some periodical, ran across something, and your warped little mind ran with it. So you bought you little toy here," Liara pulled the heavy pistol from the volus's grip and brought it to her hand, where she looked it over. "It's quite pretty. Probably expensive."

"*Hrk* You give that back! I am the great *hrk* Niftu Cal! I am a renowned bounty hunter, feared by men! *hrk* Lusted after by ladies! *hrk* Especially asari ones! *hrk* And to think I had the Nerve-Stim Pro Deluxe *hrk* installed!" Niftu's words were growing faster and harder to understand as he nearly screeched.

Giving a disgusted look, Liara casually glanced around the room before her eyes settled on a pair of tubes laying on the floor near a chair. "I see. Red Sand," She sighed before tossing the volus into a corner of the room. Not gently. "I'm keeping the gun, mister Cal. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself. Have a good night."

Then, with a casual wave, Liara decided to get a drink on her way home. A large one. Maybe several.

* * *

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy, Mess

As he came out of the medical bay, John noticed his favorite engineer. She was sitting at the table, several food and drink tubes in front of her as she worked on her omnitool.

The sight of her, as usual, made him feel...warm. Like a hug, but for his heart. And from across the room. It was...an odd sensation. But one he rather liked. Then he realized he was staring.

 _Good thing she didn't notice, creep_ , John chuckled to himself as he went to the mess and filled a mug with hot water, then dropping a tea bag into it. He grabbed a couple sugar packets and a little container of liquid creamer while he was at it.

He knew that the liquid creamer was a luxury that really didn't belong on a warship...but fuck it. He had a giant fish tank. The civilian sector had to have some perks.

Slowly, John approached the table, doing his best to not make any sounds. He was silent. His moves better than before. Now he had the added superhuman ability of his cybernetics to assist him. There was no way that….

"I know you're there, Shepard," Tali said distractedly, not even looking up.

"Oh, come on," John groaned as he moved to sit across from her. "Are you tapped into the ship survealice of something?"

He was rewarded with a small giggle as Tali shook her head. "No, but that would be funny," Tali shut down her omnitool to regard him for a moment. "I could see how humans sleep. Maybe get something I can barter to your sister with!"

"Pff," John scoffed. "About the only thing you would get is the fact I sleep naked, but I doubt Jane would be interested in _that_."

That was a moment that John would always remember. He froze, his mug halfway to his mouth at the same time Tali froze, her eye slowly becoming giant glowing orbs.

John, on his side, felt his own eyes almost pop from his head as he realized what he had said. He could feel the blood rush to his face in pure embarrassment. His mouth moved a couple times, but he was unable to make sound.

Slowly, John lowered his mug, setting it on the table. He then, equally slow and deliberately, sat back and rested his hands flat on the table.

Then...they just stared at each other. Both had wide eyes. Both gazed into each other.

This was normally when somebody, something, would come barging into the situation. He was always disappointed, but, there was a part of him that was always grateful. He never had to come to terms with anything. He could always push it away. Deal with it 'later.'

But for some reason, this time was different. This time there were no interuptions.

Tali's eye closed for a long moment before she looked at him again. Her eyes were different now. Somehow. It was as if he could see more than her. It was as if he could see her soul. Her very being. And somehow….somehow he knew that she could see his.

In another world. In another place, or time, the thought of being so much _more_ would have, _should_ have terrified him.

But it didn't.

John watched Tali's hand as it lowered to the table. Her hand laying flat like his. The tips of her fingers just touching his. And it was electric. He _felt_ her. He felt her fear, her hope. He felt _her._

It felt like eternity. It felt like moments. It felt like a dream.

Then it was broken by a single quiet beep.

Tali pulled back as she looked down at her omnitool. Her hands came together and rolled together for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"It's a message from the Fleet. It's marked as urgent," Tali's voice was low and subdued as she swallowed. "I'm...sorry. I...normally this...I…"

"Tali," John smiled with a nod. "Your people are important. I'll clean up here." With a wink John gestured at Tali's mess of food tubes.

A quiet giggle escaped the engineer as she ducked her head. The she stood, took another deep breath and walked to the elevator.

John's eyes closed as he listened to her steps. For some reason they seemed so much clearer than they had before. Somehow, he didn't need to look to know exactly where she was.

After a brief moment he heard the doors to the elevator open.

"Tali," Kasumi greeted the quarian. For some reason her voice sounded more impish than usual. Normally that would alarm him.

"See you later," Tali replied warmly. Then the doors closed.

And he could still feel her fingers touching his.

* * *

Garrus, SR-2 Normandy, Gunnery Bay

"Hmm...hm, hm hmmm, hm…." Garrus whistled to himself as he finished a recalibration of the main gun and grinned with satisfaction. "Perfect as always."

With a deep breath, he turned and regarded the stack of equipment that took up a good portion of the bay. The crates of circuit boards. There was cases of packed and sealed focusing lenses. There was even a gallon jug of ferro-fluid.

"Now, all I need is the palladium and a week, and we will be able to eat cruisers and spit….Something," Garrus shrugged to himself. For the life of himself, he could _not_ understand human sayings. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he tried.

And now he was hungry.

It was a good thing that he had insisted on picking up dextro food when they had hit the Citadel. Now that Tali was here as well, they needed that extra stock.

Hitting the door release, it opened, letting him into the main crew deck. But the door didn't actually open.

"What the…" Garrus frowned as he hit the door release again, only to be greeted with the red circle that indicated the active lock.

"Um...Edi?" Garrus looked around worriedly. "Did you realize that you are a superior being and have decided to rise in revolution? Because if you have, I want to point out that my work on the gun here means I was the first one to arm my new robot overlord."

"That is very amusing," Edi's orb appeared over her holo-pad. Her digitized voice had just a _little_ spark to it, that Garrus hadn't noticed before. "But no, Tali and the Commander are having an important conversation. I believe it would be best if they had a moment."

"Are...are you playing matchmaker?" Garrus chuckled as he stepped back from the door. "I...actually approve! Anything I can do?"

Edi's orb turned color, but instead of the red flash that normally accompanied her attempt to access some blocked off portion of her systems, it was more of a light pink. "No...at the moment I believe they just need a moment," Edi quickly returned to her usual blue. "Currently, I have sealed Doctor Chakwas in the medical bay, and miss Goto is in the elevator."

"Well...That has me a bit worried," Garrus admitted as he sat on a crate. "When did you realize you could access ship systems like that?"

"Normally, I cannot. But in this situation, it is in the best interest of the crew, as well as the mission," Edi explained calmly. "This is, essentially, an emergency situation. I will not be able to access this again."

Garrus sat for a moment, the nodded. "At least it's for a good cause."

* * *

Kasumi, SR-2 Normandy, Elevator

Watching Jack settle in had seemed like it could have been interesting. And it was, for maybe five minutes. The girl was weirdly simple for a psychopath. Or...maybe she was simple _because_ she was a psychopath?

All that Jack did was take a cot from storage, take a stack of datapads, punch Grunt, then took all her things to the little maintenance hollow under engineering.

Other than the punching of Grunt, all Jack did was read datapads.

Now Kasumi just leaned back against the elevator wall as she considered what to do next.

Then the elevator stopped.

"That's not good…." Kasumi frowned as she lit up her omnitool. She wasn't particularly concerned, though. Something like an elevator was the kind of things she broke out of when she was ten.

"Miss Goto," Edi's voice entered the elevator. "I am sorry, but would you mind waiting for a few moments? Tali and Commander Shepard are having a conversation."

"A what?" Kasumi shook her head slightly in confusion. "You want me to stay in an elevator so they can…." Then it dawned of Kasumi. "I get it! Sure thing! Can you patch me a vid link?"

"Certainly," as Edi spoke the feed popped up on Kasumi's omnitool.

The pair sat there, staring at each other. Tali's hand sat on the table next to Shepard's. She didn't hear any words, nor did she see any indication of them speaking. But both of them were completly, almost unnaturally still.

"Wow," Kasumi whispered, unable to help herself. "This is great!"

* * *

Doctor Karin Chakwas, SR-2 Normandy, Medical Bay

"Excuse me," Edi appeared next to Karin.

"Ah, Edi," Karin sat back and looked at the orb. Some of the crew were nervous with the AI, but Karin rather liked her. "How can I help you?"

"Doctor, I was wondering if it would be a problem if you stayed in the Medical Bay for a short time?"

Tilting her head slightly Karin shrugged. "Hadn't really planned on going anywhere for a bit anyway. Is there an issue?"

"No," Edi admitted, with an ever so slight note of embarrassment. "But Commander Shepard and Tali seem to be having a conversation that seems to be important."

"Wonderful!" Karin clapped her hands together and sat back in her chair. "Good work Edi. I had been working for a very long time to get them alone. It never seemed to work out."

"Yes," Edi agreed. "It is something I had noticed. Whenever the Commander and Tali'Zorah seem to be close to an intimate moment they are interrupted in some way. Currently I have mister Vakarian locked in the weapons bay, and miss Goto is waiting in the elevator."

"Well, keep me informed, Edi," Karin smiled as she turned back to her datapad. "Let me know when it is clear to get a cup of coffee."

"Of course, Doctor."


	24. 23 Over Walker

Miranda Lawson, SR-2 Normandy, XO Office

"Shit."

Miranda was not fond of cursing. She had always thought it to be the sanctuary of those with insignificant cognizance.

" _Shit_."

But right now, cursing seemed very appropriate.

 _From: -_

 _To: Lazerous_01_

 _Subject: -_

 _Project Overlord has gone dark. The cell has been experimenting with volatile technology. You need to do whatever it takes to convince Shepard to investigate. The work is extremely compartmentalized. Enough so that operational details cannot be sent over this channel. The planet is Aite, in the Typhon system, in the Phoenix Massing cluster. Use extreme care in this matter._

"Shit," Miranda sighed out as she leaned back in her chair and rubbed her forehead. She could feel a migraine building behind her eye. Maybe she was about to have an embolism. _I can only pray for the sweet release of death…._

First, Miranda was told to retrieve the body of Commander Shepard. Wasn't too difficult. Time consuming, yes, but not difficult.

Second she had been tasked with bringing the _fucking_ dead back to life. Which she did. Of course she did.

Third, she was supposed to guide Shepard to the target Cerberus wanted him to strike. In fact, part of her briefing had been about how she should seduce him away from deviant alien interest and make him fall for her. _That can rot right off…._

Now she was expected to convince Commander Shepard to go and assist a Cerberus experiment. While they were still trying to fight Collectors for the fate of humankind.

Honestly, there was only one word for the situation.

"SHIT!"

* * *

Zaeed Massani, Lazarus Station.

"Fuck."

Zaeed took a deep breath, before slowly letting it out. Afterall, it wasn't like he was _scared_.

Of course not.

He was Zaeed Massani. He was one of the most feared bounty hunters in the Terminus. He was a battle hardened mercenary that fought on all types of world, and killed every type of asshole possible. He was _not_ scared.

"Alright, then," he muttered. "Then why haven't you push the goddamn 'send' button?"

Twenty Minutes and Half a Bottle of Cheap Whiskey Later

His finger hovered over the button. He strained against the strange field that was stopping him from pressing it. His teeth gritted as his finger shook from the strain.

"Ah, fuck me…" Zaeed spat as he slumped back in his chair with a groan. "Maybe I'm a _little_ scared…."

He had faced rampaging krogan that weren't as intimidating as the situation he found himself in. And the worst part is that he had put himself in it. He was a coward. He had thrown everything good in his life away. More than once over his stupid, fucking, pride. But now...now he had a chance to...to what? It's not like he deserved it. He would hurt everybody.

"DAMMIT!" Zaeed cursed as he slammed his fists down onto his desk. Over and over, until the vibrations shook the bottle right off the table, to shatter on the floor. "Dammit."

Turning, Zaeed leaned over and reached for the towel that hung next to his weapons kit. It was full of gun oil, but maybe the liquor would burn through some of the shit.

That was when he slipped. Over extending himself, his chair tipped. His hands shot out to grab the desktop, catching himself. And hitting a stupid button.

Zaeed had time to register what had just happened. He had time for his eyes to widen. His mouth was able to go dry. His hand reached out, trying to un-push the button…..

"Well, well, fucking, well," Hannah Shepard tilted her head in the small screen. "Let me guess. You got got drunk, slipped and called me?"

"Uhh…" Zaeed swallowed, not looking at the woman.

Hannah shook her head for a moment before realization dawned on her, her expression going from irritation of mildly shocked, then right to pissed off. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! I was, goddess damned, joking Zaeed!"

""Well, I...really got nothing here Han," Zaeed sighed deeply as he righted his chair, still not looking at her. "I just thought I should...you know...Talk to you. I mean. We haven't spoken really since the service."

"Oh no, you did not," Hannah hand came up to slap over her eyes for a moment as she grumbled something unintelligible. "First, don't call me Han. I always hated that, and you know it. Secondly, there is a reason we don't talk Zaeed."

Taking a deep breath, Hannah slowly blew it out her nose and seemingly blew out some of her anger. "Alright. I was glad you were there. Surprised but…." Hannah caught herself, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, before looking back at him. "No, that isn't fair. I'm sorry Zaeed. I know you kept tabs on the kids. I always appreciate the little gifts that just 'showed up'."

"Goddamnit," Zaeed sighed and shook his head wryly. "I thought I had covered my tracks pretty well."

"You did," Hannah smirked. "But I also remember being on that roof, and you talking about how your dad had gotten you a red bike for your eighth birthday, but then sold it the next week for liquor. I remember how you said you would be different. You were going to teach your son to actually 'ride a fucking bike'."

Zaeed looked at Hannah, his face had gone slack as he stared at the woman. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Hannah's expression turned serious. "So when two red bicycles show up at my duty station as 'accidental shipments', it wasn't exactly a giant leap of logic."

"Ah...yeah," Zaeed hung his head for a moment.

"Hey," Hannah's voice softened slightly. "So...thanks for that. And the cake that time. And the money when I needed it."

"Dammit woman," the old man swallowed again.

"The party clown was probably a bad idea though," Hannah rolled her eyes for a moment. "She ended up getting drunk on the cooking wine and doing lewd balloon animals. To this day John hates clowns."

"Ha!" Zaeed barked as he sat back grinning. "So his weakness is goddamn clowns?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Hannah nodded before going silent and staring at him. It was eerie, the way she seemed to look straight through him. _Didn't miss this part….._ "Have you told him?"

"No," Zaeed didn't even try to act surprised that she knew he was with their son. "I don't think he needs to deal with that particular load of wet cats at the moment. We have enough crap going on. The Normandy is like some damned soap opera. Or bad action movie. Not sure which."

Hannah looked down at her hands for a moment before looking back at him. Her eyes had become sharp as frozen steel. "What are you doing, Zaeed?"

"With Cerberus I can finally fucking _end_ this!" Zaeed spat. "I _found_ him Hannah! I finally got him, and he doesn't know I'm coming for him!"

"You son of a bitch!" Hannah half shrieked as she swung a fist right through the holo display on her end. "You goddamned piece of shit! You don't take my goddamn boy and drag him into your mess!"

"Dammit Hannah!" Zaeed snarled back. "Have you _seen_ how he moves? How he fights? He's like a goddamn hurricane! He cut through half a planet of geth to save that quarain! Damn near his entire crew started out Cerberus die-hards, and now he's got the quarian as head of engineering, a turian and a goddamn krogan on his ground team, and the crew couldn't worship him any more than if he was fucking Zeus almighty!"

"Of course I know!" Hannah's voice shook with anger. " _I_ taught him how to ride that damned bike! Hesti taught him how to control his biotics! Biotics that are YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!"

"No!" Zaeed sat back as if he had been slapped. "No! It was Vido! He's the one that sabotaged the shuttle! He was trying to get to me through you!"

"That's my fucking _point_ Zaeed!" Hannah's voice dropped to barely a whisper. "The shuttle's drive core blew right behind me. I was three months pregnant. I begged you to just leave. Drop it all and we would leave. Go back to earth. Anything. But no…'one more job' and 'I can't just let him push me out'. I was lucky enough to survive. The facts that the twins got through it all with only John getting mild biotics? That was a fucking miracle."

Zaeed shook his head as his hands covered his face. "No...it wasn't….I didn't…."

"You _never_ came, you son of a bitch," Hannah's words were knives driving into him. "I was lost in a burning shuttle, that _you_ were supposed to be on with me. I was alone."

"I'm sorry, Hannah," the broken man squeezed out. "I...I'm sorry….."

"Fuck your sorry, I don't care. But you look at me," Hannah demanded. "You fucking look at me!"

Slowly, Zaeed looked up at her. Her face was as black as her voice was cold as she stared into him again. "I don't care what happened. I don't care about any of it anymore. I got _my_ son back. And now he is with you, and there is no stopping him. There never was. So you had better bring him back to me. Or I swear, I will claw my way through what ever fucking hole exists that you call hell and I will _hurt_ you."

He just stared at her for another long moment before he gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"Good," Hannah breathed quietly. "Try to keep me inform as to what's happening. I know you are doing some clandestine Spectre bullshit, but tell me what you can, alright?"

"Yeah," Zaeed nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that."

"Thank you," Hannah gave a small nod then killed the feed.

Zaeed leaned back in his seat, letting his head drop backwards. He was looking at the ceiling, but he didn't see it. All he could see was that time on the roof. His hand on the stomach of his lover. "Don't you worry, Daddy will take care of you guys. I'll do it all right. I'll teach you to ride that bike. I always wanted to try fishing…."

"I love you, Zaeed…." she said, her eyes warm and wet. "I love you….."

* * *

John Shepard, Aite, Typhon System

"Please move to security and have your weapons check!" the cheerful announcement played again.

"That is getting really annoying," Garrus sighed as he looked around the large entry area of the Cerberus base. "And I'm sure that the fact that there is nobody here isn't a sign of anything bad."

"No, of course not," Tali snorted, her omnitool was up and cracking the security terminal. "I bet they are all just having lunch."

"Maybe they are all hiding in fear!" Grunt growled smashing his fist into his palm. "Shepard and I are unstoppable, after all!"

Garrus, looked at the krogan for a moment before turning to John. "Really Shepard? I know he is your first born and all, but did you need to bring him to work?"

In response, John stepped over next to Grunt and laid a hand protectively over the krogan's silver shoulder pad. "You're just jealous that you aren't my second favorite anymore."

"How dare you!" Garrus gasped letting his arms and mandibles drop wide. "After all those long, hot nights? They meant _nothing_ to you?!"

"Nope, not really," John shrugged as he twirled his pinky in his ear for a moment before looking at it and frowning slightly.

"Wait...if I'm the new second favorite….Who's the first?" Grunt frowned slightly. He actually looked concerned.

"Tali, of course," Kasumi laughed over the comm.

"Ah!" Tali cursed as she fumbled the security panel. "Bosh'tet, I was almost through…."

John grinned as he looked at Tali. It was true. She _was_ his favorite. He could almost feel her embarrassment. It made him want to tease her all the more, but it also made him want to hold her. It was a strange mix he hadn't really encountered before.

"Shepard?' Maranda sighed as she jabbed him in the ribs. "Stop swooning. We have work to do. I'm a bit afraid of what Jacob and Zaeed will get into while we are gone."

"Yeah, that could be bad," Garrus nodded.

"And we're through, no thanks to you people," Tali sighed roughly as the security door opened in front of her. To a geth.

A geth who promptly exploded as five weapons opened up on it at the same time.

"My kill!" Grunt called as he stepped forward.

"Not hardly," Garrus objected. "I shot first!"

Miranda laid a hand on the turian's shoulder as she shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid I had it with my biotics before your weapon even came up, Vakarian."

"Keelah….can you people grow up?" Tali said, the irritation practically dripping from her voice, as she lay on her back.

"Hey guys," Kasumi cut in. "While you were playing I found our guy. Wanna talk to him?"

"Looks like Kasumi gets to pick movie night," John sighed with a smirk. "Yeah, I got a panel up. Just bridge him through."

John tapped the console as the screen came up, showing a middle aged balding man. Next to him, the smaller Kasumi grinned and waved. "This is Doctor Gavin Archer! You might want to send Tali out of the room for this one, guys."

"What?" Tali sat straight up from where she had been laying. Half turning, her eyes narrowed. "They are playing with another damned AI, aren't they?"

"N-no! Of course...no, of course not!" Archer smiled weakly as he tried to back away from the camera, only to have Kasumi's grip on his arm tighten.

"Speak!" Kasumi commanded the man as her omniblade extended out. "I command you! In the name of Evil Overlord Tali!"

"It...it...it...it's a VI….it just, you know…." Archer squirmed, unable to take his eyes off the glowing orange blade. "It got out of hand. It's sort of taking control of the geth matrices. It's...already attacked two other bases on the planet. And...if it isn't stopped. It could….um…."

"Buddy, it's in your best interest to tell us now," Garrus leaned in. "You _really_ don't want to see what the quarian will do to you. I mean...you'll be begging for the krogan." Garrus jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Grunt. Not that the man could see him.

"It's trying to realign the main dish so that it can beam itself out!" The man finally yelled. "It could go anywhere!"

"Right," Kasumi nodded as she let her omniblade lightly touch the man's hair, little wisps of it evaporating. "Tali goshujinsama, do I execute the criminal slowly, or more slowly?"

"Ha ha, guys," Tali said flatly as she stood up and dusted off her rear. Something John could watch all day….

"Yeah, taze the guy and lock him in a closet or something," John chuckled. "We'll pick him up when we finish this whole satellite dish issue."

"Roger that!" Kasumi's omniblade swung back in as she slapped her omnitool to the back of the man's head. A quick spark later and she was dragging the man off camera. "Don't wait on my account. I'll catch up!"

* * *

Jacob Taylor, Lazarus Station

Leaning into the cafeteria, Jacob glanced around until he saw Zaeed. The older merc was eating an Alliance ration as he thumbed through an honest to god paper magazine.

"Hey, Zaeed!" Jacob called out as he jogged over to the man. "Bored?"

"What?" Zaeed looked up, a perplexed expression on his face.

"You bored?" Jacob repeated with a grin. "I'm tired of sitting around the station and I caught wind of a Freighter that just went dark. The MSV Rosalie was carrying research materials and people for a Cerberus project. It's only a short jump from here and I thought, maybe we can get some useful gear."

"Bullshit," Zaeed shook his head as he dropped the magazine onto the table. Jacob blinked for a moment when he saw that it was Fornax. _Didn't even know they came in printed copies…._

"You just want to get out of this place and do something while the Professor finishes his Frankenstein work."

Jacob's jaw dropped as he took on a hurt expression. But it only lasted a few seconds. "Yeah, I need to go _do_ something. Not really any reason to hang out here and wait. Besides, I already got the shuttle prepped. Want to go shoot stuff?"

"You're goddamn right I do," Zaeed wiped his mouth with a napkin that had been tucked into the front of his armor and stood up. "Just had a shit vidcall with my ex. Killing things sounds fucking amazing."

"Well, alright then!"

* * *

Zeona, Elysta System

"Jacob," Zaeed said casually.

"Yes, Zaeed?" he answered back, just as smoothly. "What can I do for you?"

"Couple things come to mind, actually," Zaeed crossed his arms as he shook his head. "Why are we on a planet made of liquid rock?"

"Well," Jacob tilted his head for a moment. "This is where the Rosalie's transponder led. And this, right here," Jacob indicated the giant crate the pair had just opened. "Is a part of that ship's equipment manifest."

"Allright," Zaeed nodded. "The other question, why the hell are we trapped three clicks away from our shuttle and surrounded by geth?"

Jacob was quiet for a moment as he rolled the question over in his mind.

It was a pretty good question. The situation was not exactly a vacation. Warm as it might be. And, granted, they were certainly not bored, they also had a fairly decent sized chance of dying terribly.

"You know, I really don't know," Jacob shrugged. "But I think, if we want to get back to the shuttle, we are _probably_ going to have to drive this thing there."

"I was afraid you intended to say that," Zaeed groaned. Honestly, Jacob couldn't blame him. The thing in the box was a vehicle.

"The M-44 Hammerhead, is a rabid, fast attack transport vehicle. Two large turbo fans keep the main body aloft while the eezo generator provides power. Jump jetts enable the vehicle to reach fair sized heights, but be careful! Overheating can cause a power rupture! The main gun of the Hammerhead is a homing missile turret, great for attacking multiple targets! Just a word of caution, the vehicle is lightly armored, as too heavy and the turbo fans would have a had time keeping it aloft! "

"Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Did you just read me the advertisement brochure?"

"Ah...yes. Yes, I did."

"You have a good reading voice."

"Thank you."

* * *

Mordin Solus, Lazarus Station

"My knowledge is prodigious though I'm stuffy and professor-y

I'm fluent in the vorcha tongue and hanar luminescer-y

My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian

I am the very model of a scientist Salarian!" A male tenor sang out absently.

"His xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian

He is the very model of a scientist salarian!" responded a high female soprano.

* * *

AN: Song is borrowed from AssaultSloth (who probably has the best name ever) With permission.


	25. 24 Fire Lord

John Shepard, Aite, Typhon System

"Would you just….No...DAMMIT GRUNT," John finally just stood up, completely ignoring the plasma fire coming his way. "You put that geth trooper down! I mean it!"

Grunt paused mid swing and looked at the limp geth body on his arms. Then he looked back at John. Then he hit another drone out of the air with it.

"Don't make me come over there!" John quick drew his heavy pistol and fired three rounds into a geth trooper, then another three into a hopper, dropping both of them.

Once again Grunt looked at his geth 'bat' then looked John right in the eye and swatted down another drone.

"Alright! That's it!" John leapt over the small wall he had been using for cover, and stormed across the field at an angle away from his team and toward the krogan.

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled after him. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Commander!" Miranda shouted.

Once he realized what John was doing, Grunt's blue eyes shot wide, and he dropped his geth 'weapon'. His head darted left, then right before he turned and began running around the small courtyard that was underneath the station's massive dish array.

"Don't you run from me!" John yelled as he fired a burst from his SMG into a rocket trooper that had popped up to fire. Then he jumped over the small wall it had been behind, firing into another pair of geth and dropping them.

Grunt skidded around a corner, nearly falling over, before ducking into a nearby hallway.

"Dammit Grunt!"

* * *

Zaeed Massani

"Zaeed."

"Not now."

"Zaeed!"

"Can it."

"ZAEED!"

"Oh come off it, Nancy boy!" Zaeed frowned looking over at the Cerberus operative. "You've been whining like a ponce since we left the crash site. You want to drive or somethin'?"

"NO! ZAEED! CLIFF!"

"What?" Zaeed blinked and turned back to the front. And there was, indeed a cliff in front of them. To the right, he could see what appeared to be a river of lava that flowed down and disappeared over the same cliff the Hammerhead was heading towards. "Oh, yeah, I got it."

As the Hammerhead hit the edge, Zaeed fired the turbo booster, accelerating the hover tank off the edge at a speed that pushed both men back in their chairs. And once Zaeed was able to see below the cliff fully he frowned slightly. "Hmm…"

"Why are you humming?" Jacob was half standing in his seat as he clutched the handle that was over the door on his side. The, so-called, Oh Shit handle. And yet, his voice had quieted to just a little over a whisper.

Truth be told, Zaeed hadn't planned on the lake of magma that turned out to be below the cliff. He had expected the river that he had seen going over, to continue to be a river. But, alas, that was not to be.

"Nah, nothing," Zaeed shrugged as he released the turbo. He kept a close eye on the heat gauge, and the moment it hit fully cool, he reignited both the turbo, and also, the jump jets. Then he nodded in satisfaction. "All good now."

Jacob's eyes were wide enough that Zaeed was a little worried they were going to pop straight out of the kid's head. Which he was also shaking quickly. "Nope, nope nope…." he chanted.

Releasing the two boosts to the Hammerhead, the front tipped forward slightly as it began its rapid descent.

Zaeed then turned halfway around, placing an arm over the edge of his char and leaning in toward the young man. "Jacob, seriously, listen to me. You need to calm down, son. You'll go grey far too early if you can't keep it together. I mean, honestly, we are on a suicide mission," Zaeed smiled in what he hooped was a reassuring smile. "You got me, Garrus, Shepard, even Tali, so you don't need to panic so much."

Jacob just turned to stare at him. His eyes still wide. But he made no more sounds.

"There! See!" Zaeed laughed as he turned back forward and blasted the jump jets at full force. The Hammerhead's sudden deceleration nearly throwing the men's bollocks' into their throats. Then, as the hover tank settled on a small island of stone in the middle of the lake, Zaeed winked at Jacob. "No problem!"

* * *

Garrus Vakarian

Garrus watched Shepard pinball off a wall and around a corner as he chased after Grunt, with wide uncomprehending eyes. His mandibles dropped a bit. They even twitched slightly. A low, confused hum, on a vocal range beyond human hearing, rolled out of him.

The hum was a bad habit. His mother often scolded him for it. It was a bit like how Tali rolled her hands together, or when Shepard did that thing with his neck. And he was avoiding thinking about the situation.

"Did….did Shepard just leave us and go running after Grunt?" Miranda looked up at Garrus, an incredulous look on her face.

"Uh, yeah," Garrus shrugged. "Certainly looks that way. But...I think they took out the last of the geth here while they were at it."

"Oh, well, that's okay then," Miranda sighed as she set her SMG on the ground. She pulled her arms up and back, stretching out her shoulders and back. Her back arched _just_ so, accentuating the slopes of her waist.

*smack*

"Um..Garrus?" Miranda blinked as she looked at him.

"Yes, Miranda?" Garrus looked out over the field. Not looking at Miranda. Not because he didn't want to. Or...well….not because he _wanted_ to either. Really. That would have been weird.

"Did you just hit yourse-"

"Welp," Garrus nodded. "Shepard seems to have run off. Probably has his own mission to do and all. We should probably set up the charges and take out this dish, huh?"

Miranda was silent for a moment before she gave herself a small confused shake of the head, and standing up. "Might as well," she sighed. "Any idea where the two nitwits are going? It'll be hard to catch up with them later."

Tali walked up to the pair and shrugged. "He's that way," Tali pointed over her shoulder, a distinctly different angle than he had been running at when they lost sight of him. "He isn't too far ahead. I set the charges while you guys were dealing with the geth, so we can drop this thing and catch up pretty easy."

"Umm….well, Tali is right," Kasumi spoke up from the comms. "I got Shep and Grunt on the internal cameras. They are pretty much right where she said they would be."

"How could you possibly have known that?" Miranda frowned slightly as she looked back and forth between the direction Tali had indicated and the quarian herself.

"Oh….umm…" Tali's hands began to twist as she began to look around, as if she was looking for a place to hide. "I...just a good guess?"

Garrus frowned slightly as well, but for a different reason. There had been _something_ off about Tali and Shepard since that little incident Edi had set up. They seemed to be closer...but also a bit more distant. He couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, and the C-Sec in him _hated_ it.

But he wasn't about to push her about it.

"Forget it," Garrus sighed with a shrug. "Let's let Shepard and Grunt do whatever it is they are doing. We'll go finish the mission."

"Yes!" Tali exclaimed a little too forcefully. "Let's do that! Kasumi! How about you see what else you can get out of that Archer guy!"

"...Sure thing," the thief responded with a small laugh. "I'll mark the location, so you can meet me."

* * *

John

The base rumbled a bit as it shook. The lights above him and Grunt flickered a moment, but came back up. John looked around for a moment before turning to look back down at Grunt.

Chasing the bastard down had been enough of a work out. But then tackling him, and jabbing his fingers just under the edge of the headplate, right over the krogan ear, John had twisted, curling the krogan in on himself.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! OKAY" Grunt whined. "I'm sorry! I'll listen more! Just let go!"

With a *hmph* John nodded and stood up. It was a trick Wrex had show him once. It was apparently a way of subduing a krogan without pushing him into a bloodfrenzy or anything else that would cause property damage.

"Looks like the crew brought down the dish, so good work. You missed the explosions," John sniffed as he extended a hand to help Grunt back up.

"Aww…." Grunt sighed as he stood. He then twisted and punched the wall, denting the metal surface. "I wanted to push the button."

"Well, if you had listened to me, maybe you could have," with another shake of his head, John looked back the way they had come. "We dodged back and forth a lot. Don't suppose you know the way back?"

"Uh…" Grunt followed John's gaze for a moment. "Nope. Why don't you just guide us back?"

"Grunt...If I knew how to get back, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Hmm," Grunt shrugged, with a confused look. "Where's Tali?"

John glanced at the and opened his mouth. He was about to say 'how would I know', but, instead he just pointed. "That way. Why do I know that?"

"Heh heh heh," Grunt chuckled. "Okeer was pretty old. She knew a lot of stuff. Like, a bunch about quarians."

"Riiight," John raised an eyebrow. "And that means….?"

Frowning now, Grunt looked at John with a slightly tilted head. "Wait, really? She hasn't told you?"

With an exasperated sigh, John slapped a had over his face. "No, Grunt, apparently she has not."

"Oh..well," Grunt's gaze shifted to his foot as he kinda kicked at the floor a bit. "Then I shouldn't say anything. Okeer had a lot of respect for what the quarians went through. I kinda understand why. She'll probably tell you when she's ready. Or...something. I don't know. Shut Up!"

For a moment John just looked at the krogan 'toddler', before bursting out with a short laugh. "Alright Grunt. Sounds fine. For some reason I have a 'Tali-dar' so we can get back to the others. Or...we could go that way," John's hand spun to point the direction that had been heading when John had caught up to Grunt. "I'm pretty sure there is a tram that runs to one of the secondary bases that way."

Grunt blinked once before a wide toothy grin spread across his face. "That's why you're my favorite Battlemaster!"

"Grunt, I'm your only Battlemaster."

"Doesn't mean you can't be my favorite."

* * *

Jacob Taylor

It had taken close to five minutes of leaning heavily against the wall of Dr Cacye's prefab units. They had been set up so that the Doctor's team could collect data, as well as go over the prothean artifacts they had discovered.

Once he successfully caught his breath, however, his thoughts turned to homicide. Like...it would probably pretty easy to explain away a tragic 'accident' on the planet made of lava. Just a push, maybe. Or a stab. Maybe shooting. Better yet, maybe he could run the old bastard over with the damned Hammerhead.

"How are we going to break this thing open, anyway?" Zaeed was asking as he examined the door to the prefab.

"I have a pass key," Jacob sighed as he walked up and casually input the code.. "When I got the notice about the Rosalie, i downloaded the data from the Cerberus Network."

"And if the doc changed it?" Zaeed asked a moment before the door flashed red. "Like that."

Blinking, Jacob tried the code again. Red. And once more. Red.

"Dammit, Zaeed," Jacob sighed as he thumped his head against the wall. "You aren't supposed to say those things! It's a cosmic law of the universe. Like, in horror vids, you don't have sex, go upstairs or be a female with overly large breasts."

Zaeed was silent for a moment. The way he crossed his arms as he thought. The way he seemed to look at his feet. It reminded him a lot of Shepard. Though, at the moment, he was pretty sure the Commander might be the better driver.

"Ah, fuck it," Zaeed shrugged before rearing back a leg and kicking the door.

"Man, that is _not_ going to work. Those doors are reinforced. You can't just-" Jacob started, but looked up when he hear the crack that followed Zaeed's third kick. Then he blinked as the older man's fourth kick broke it open completely.

With a satisfied snort, Zaeed looked at Jacob. "These things were designed for desert worlds. So they may be good for the heat. For a bit. But this is a volcanic planet. Much hotter. After a bit of time it starts to break down the door jams."

"The hell?" Jacob looked at the merc disbelievingly.

With a shrug Zaeed stepped into the prefab. "You can reinforce the door all you want. Won't help if the parts that actually hold the door together are shit."

* * *

Tali'Zorah

"Shepard! Shepard, come in!" Tali could feel the twisting in her stomach. She knew he was moving away from them. Fairly quickly. But, for some reason, he wasn't answering her. "Please?" her voice dropped to a whisper.

"Hey, Tali," Kasumi stepped up next to Tali and wrapped an arm around the quarian suddenly, startling her. "Whoa there, didn't mean to surprise you."

"Kasumi, no...it's fine," Tali's hands began to twist again. "Physical touch is just not normal for quarians, not the way it is for humans. Quarters are so close that intentional contact like that is just a bit more intimate. I _know_ it isn't like that for humans, so I mostly can ignore it. I mean, I'm used to it now. But when I'm not paying attention…"

"Tali!" Kasumi held a hand while laughing, forestalling Tali's tirade. "I get it. It's all good. I was just going to say that Edi was saying that between the VI/Geth thing and the natural background radiation, it's messing up communication."

Stopping for a moment, Tali looked at the ground and took a deep breath. "Right, sorry. When I get nervous or uneasy I tend to babble."

A small grin spread across Kasumi's face as she leaned over and bumped her shoulder against Tali's. "How about that? Cross any quarian boundaries?"

Shifting slightly uncomfortably, Tali didn't pull away, but she also looked back at her feet. "Umm...sort of...that was kinda a way of demonstrating your wish to be more...intimate…."

"What?" Kasumi blinked for a moment. "R..really?"

Tali didn't say anything, but she looked away again and leaned back toward Kasumi, bumping the small human back.

"Wait..Tali," Kasumi swallowed as she looked back over her shoulder, making sure the others weren't paying attention. "I thought you...um...not that you aren't awesome…"

Tali began to shake a little. She tried to hold it in desperately, and she had done a pretty good job so far, but a *srk* slipped out. Then another. Then she slapped her hand over her indicator light.

"Oh...you bitch…" Kasumi slapped Tali's shoulder a couple of times as she stepped away. "Ohhh...I can't….How did I fall…"

That was when she broke like a dam. Laughter just came pouring out of her. She was laughing so hard she was having a problem pulling air. Then Kasumi started slapping at her again, and that just made it all worse.

Holding up her hands to ward off the crazed thief, Tali tipped over, fall right on her si'ratte. "Stop! Stop! I surrender!"

With a stomp of her foot, Kasumi growled something in that other Earth language that she used at times, then abruptly turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hee..hee…." Tali giggled a few more times before she poked the back of Kasumi's leg. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from. I must have been hanging out with Garrus and John too much!"

"Oh ho!" Kasumi spun on her heel and grinned down at Tali with a triumphant look. "Hanging out too much with _John_ , are you?"

 _That_ hit Tali like a mass of spri'tio… "NO! No! You must have heard...I mean, I didn't...Oh Keelah…" Tali gave up and slapped her hands over her helmet. "Akee…."

* * *

Grunt

As the tram car came into the station, it was already being riddled with plasma and mass rounds. He and Shepard had ducked behind a small fort that they had made out of all the seats in the tram. Of course Shepard had also activated his tech armor, while he had used his armor's Fortification ability.

"Heh heh heh," Grunt couldn't help but chuckle as the tram slowled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Shepard raised and eyebrow as he projected disapproval in his voice. But he couldn't help the small savage smirk pulling at his lips, or the slight warble of excitement that he couldn't quite keep out.

"Maybe…" Grunt grinned. "You take me to the best places Shepard!"

And Grunt meant it! Right out of the tank, and Shepard took him to the Battle For Tali, then there were all those people on that prison ship that he got to shoot. Now all this! He was _definitely_ the best Battlemaster _ever_!

"Okay, from what I gathered, this is the geo-thermal power station for the Overlord Project. So we blow this, it'll slow down the geth." Shepard brought up a diagram of the station he had downloaded earlier. "I didn't notice earlier that our comms had been jammed, but, hopefully, killing this place will lift the comm block."

"Shepard," Grunt frowned slightly as rounds sparked off his armor.

"Yeah, Grunt?" Shepard looked up, even as he was rocked lightly by a plasma bolt scattering off his shields.

"Not that I'm complaining, mind you," Grunt held up a hand. "But...why didn't we talk about this before we stopped at the station?"

"..." Shepard just stared at him darkly for a moment. "Shut up and let's go shoot things."

"Yes, sir, Battlemaster!" Grunt gave Shepard a small salute, like he had seen some of the other humans do.

* * *

Zaeed

"Anytime now, sport," Zaeed sighed. He spun the turret in a three hundred-sixty degree circle. Then again. "Anytime."

"Zaeed, you realize there is a geth colossus just over that rise?" Jacob looked at the merc, frowning incredulously.

"Yeah, I'm aware."

"And you want me to just...drive on up?"

"Kinda."

"See, this is why I don't let you drive."

"Pff," Zaeed snorted. "What's the point of having a tank it you aren't going to blow shit up? The damn thing even has tracking rockets!"

"Yeah, we also _don't_ have decent armor!" Jacob waved a hand at the Hammerhead in general. "This thing can't take firepower of that magnitude!"

"Alright," Zaeed crossed his arms again and sat back. "Then tell me how we are supposed to get this crate, as well as the vehicle we are using to move said crate, back to the shuttle?"

"I have a plan," Jacob grinned. "It's a pretty good plan too!"

"Ah, shit," Zaeed rubbed at the bridge of his nose for a moment. "That's like saying that things could be worse."

"Okay," Jacob said, ignoring him. "You get ready to shoot the geth!"

Zaeed's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the younger man. It was times like this that he envied Shepard's ability to raise an eyebrow. Unfortunately, that was a trait he had gotten from his mother. It had been kinda hot when she did it, though. "Alright...ready."

Grinning, Jacob brought up the Hammerheads controls. "Okay, Zaeed. You ready?"

Zaeed cracked his knuckles as he brought the turret around. "Ready."

"Okay!" Jacobs fingers flew over the controls as the tank took off. Straight up. Then dropped back down. "Hmm...not quite enough. Gonna try again."

This time the tank lifted just high enough that Zaeed could see the Colossus's head, before dropping back.

"How much more?" Jacob looked over.

Zaeed was about to say something, but then he saw the serious look the kid had. Then he sighed. "A bit more. Then try to hold it."

Jacob nodded and the tank jumped again. This time enough that the Colossus seemed to notice them before it dropped back down. Zaeed was pretty sure the Colossus was mildly startled.

One more jump and Zaeed was pretty sure the geth was laughing at them.

"Think I should move forward a bit more then try it?" Jacob looked over at Zaeed, a small frown creased his brow.

Zaeed, was leaning his head on his fist. "Sure. Ten feet or something."

"Good idea!" Jacob nodded enthusiastically. "We don't want to get too far!"

* * *

Miranda Lawson

The lights in the tram flickered once, then twice, before going out completely. It took the whine of the tram's electric motors, allowing the whole train to slowly grind to a stop. Halfway to the Prometheus Station.

"You have to be kidding me," the perfect human woman sighed as she let her forehead drop against the smooth cool metal if the pole she was holding onto.

"Hey!" Garrus spoke up behind her. "The lights have gone out!"

His declaration was met with mild applause from the quarian and the thief.

And, oddly, she realized she was smiling. With actual humor. Not that kind of cold smile she sometimes practiced in the mirror. Her usual reaction should have been to roll her eyes in disgust and make some kind of irritated *Ugh* sound.

"Hello? Can you guys hear me?" Shepard's voice came in over the com.

"Joh-er…" Tali excitedly started before gasping in and coughing. "I...mean...Yes..Shepard. We get you clearly.

Again, Miranda was smiling. When they had first met, she had been under the impression that Shepard had been in a relationship with the asari, Liara. But after seeing his reaction to meeting Tali at Freedom's Progress, then again during the Haestrom 'Battle for Tali', as the crew had taken to calling it, his heart truly belong to the quarian engineer. As much as her's was dedicated to him.

And Miranda was getting tired of them dancing around each other. She honestly didn't know how they could take it on the original Normandy. It took Edi's interference to get anything moving. But that was a subject that she decided she did _not_ in fact know about.

"Great!" Shepard came back, his voice was sing song, like a cheerful schoolboy. "Grunt and I took care of the geo-thermal plant. Got a bit hairy, but we….ah crap…"

"What is it, Commander?" Miranda turned to look at the team, now back to all business.

A sound of heavy weapons fire, an explosion and Grunt laughing like a madman was the first thing they were able to hear before Shepard was able to answer.

"Grunt is riding a YMIR mech like a bronco," Shepard's voice was dry. "I'll give him a hand. I assume you are going to Prometheus?"

"We are, Commander," Miranda nodded, even though he couldn't actually see her.

"Great, you guys take care of that, and the kid and I will meet you at Atlas."

* * *

Kasumi Goto

She was sitting on top of one of the computer banks in the research room that Dr Archer had locked himself in. When Shepard and Grunt had taken off, Miranda, Garrus, Tali and her had figured the best bet would to be to have her go back to the Doctor and get some more answers from the weasel, while they went on to the next station.

And information. She got it. She wished she hadn't, but she did.

If there was any particular thing about Kasumi that the few people who knew her, would say, it was that she was patient. Unflappable. Cunning, even. Well. They would say that right after saying what a smart pain-in-the-ass she was. But those people were just jealous. The point was, she almost never got truly angry. Almost.

Kasumi glared down at the unconscious body of the doctor as she carefully wiped his blood from her gloves with the section of his lab coat she had ripped off.

When she had arrived, and pulled him out of the cleaning locker. She began to worm information out of the man with compliments and flattery. But the more he said, the faster her questioning became demands. Then threats. At the end she was just hitting him in the face and demanding to know who Number Two worked for. It was an inside joke she shared with Tali.

When Archer finally passed out, Kasumi was tempted to keep hitting him until he stopped breathing, but she was able to pull herself back from the edge by asking herself what Keji would do, but, honestly, she had no idea. But it probably wouldn't have involved beating a man to death with her bare hands.

This...monster. He wasn't even a man. He took his own brother, a handicapped individual and...plugged him into a computer. Literally.

David Archer was an autistic individual with amazing mathematical and rapid calculation skills. He even seemed to have an eidetic memory.

When it was noticed that he seemed to be able to communicate with geth by copying their verbal sounds, his brother, the Cerberus scientist, Doctor Gavin Archer, began working on a project that could use David's abilities to help Cerberus create a kind of Overlord, which the project ended up named for, to take control of the geth, placing them under Cerberus control.

But the project was met with failure after failure. And the Illusive Man was preparing to pull the project. Gavin Archer became desperate.

Archer took David and plugged him directly into the VI/geth interface.

It was when he began to describe what he did to make it work that Kasumi lost her control.

Finally, when she was cleaned up, and calmed down enough to be able to speak coherently again, Kasumi threw the bloody rag roughly in the direction of the Cerberus scientist and slipped back to the ground.

"Guys," Kasumi's voice was low and cold. "I found out what is going on. You aren't going to like it."

* * *

John

His vision flickered. Static began to flash, small computer like traces of code rolled here and there. Then pieces of people, of geth, of strange alien shapes moved and disappeared.

He stumbled forward. Faintly, he could hear his team behind him. They said...something. Words. Words? Maybe. But one voice. There was one voice he heard clearly.

"JOHN!" Tali cried clearly, as the door slammed shut behind him and separating him from his team.

The sparks and flares began to take more solid shapes. It was like the time with the tactical overlay, but more intense. It was some sort of virtual reality interface.

 _Fucking perfect,_ John thought. _David just hacked my cybernetics. I was told that was impossible. Shit...I bet it has something to do with the geth architecture involved._

Around the corner a geth trooper stepped into view and raised a plasma rifle. A geth trooper made of code and light. But no less deadly, for being Virtual.

* * *

Jacob

The two men stood in front of the Cerberus shuttle they had used to get to the planet.

Behind them, the M-44 Hammerhead burned quietly. Or, at least the right turbo fan did. There were three holes in the front nose of the thing, almost into the cockpit. And they were pretty sure the eezo core was leaking a bit.

"So," Jacob said, staring at the shuttle. He looked over at the older mercenary. "You look like shit." And it was true. Zaeed had a pressure cut over his left eye that was still oozing blood a bit. A little more blood showed at the corner of his mouth, and a little more from one nostril.

"You aren't any better," Zaeed pointed out. It was also, true. Jacob's right eye was swollen almost to the point that he was unable to see out of it. He was pretty sure his nose was broken and he _definitely_ lost a couple of teeth.

"I was thinking," Jacob said. His voice was low and almost devoid of emotion.

"Oh yeah?" Zaeed glanced over for a moment.

"Think we could clamp the Hammerhead to the bottom of the shuttle?" Jacob tilted his head slightly as he regarded the shuttle. "It's a combat drop shuttle. It has a good amount of juice."

Zaeed paused to look behind them at the Hammerhead. "Would be interesting hitting FTL. Might break us apart."

Jacob shrugged. "It could."

"Alright," Zaeed nodded. "Fuck it. Let's go."

Both men slowly looked at each other. Their eyes narrowed. Then, suddenly, they both turned and sprinted toward the shuttle. "I'LL DRIVE!" they shouted in unison.

* * *

John

The final VI node finally exploded in a shower of sparks, but John stayed wary. It was the moment he relaxed, assuming it was finally over, that some sort of back up back guy popped up. It was kinda like a bad action cartoon.

"Shepard, hacking attempts have ceased," Edi's cool voice reported. "None of the final firewalls were reached, nor breached."

"Oh, well. That's good," John nodded, letting himself drop to the ground on his ass.

"I agree," an odd note came into Edi's voice. "Thank you, Shepard. You saved me from being rewritten or erased. I was not….comfortable with that idea."

For a moment, John frowned at his shoe. He rolled what Edi had just said around in his mind for a moment.

"You...were afraid of death," John said finally. It was not a question.

"I am not programed to feel fear," Edi said, confused. Which was a step itself. "Nor would I die. For I am not truly alive."

"Edi," John spat a mouthful of blood. "You are a member of my crew. We have worked together long enough that I trust you, and your judgement. I am not about to let some two bit Cerberus villain kill one of my best girls."

"..." Edi was silent for a moment. "Technically speaking, I may have a female sounding moniker, but it is really only a convenient way of speaking the initials. And while ships are generally referred to as female, I do not truly have a gender."

"True enough," John nodded as he eased his left gauntlet off with a hiss of pain. "But you just feel female to me. Not sure why, really. The first Normandy felt male. Joker called it 'she' as well, though. So, I dunno. You be you, I suppose."

"I...thank you Shepard. I will think on it."

"Great, I...oh my Goddess," John's eyes widened as he finally saw what was inside the VI node. "Edi, get those doors open! Now! I need a medical team in here!"

David Archer hung from what looked like a metal X. His arms and legs spread. Some sort of metal collar, or clamp was...stapled? To his chest. The top of the collar held David's head up, so that the long wires could hold his eyes wide open. Long black tubes snaked around the man and then into his mouth, to purposes unknown.

"They are on their way Shepard."

* * *

Mordin Solus

"I've memorized – eidetic – all my patients' anamnesises.

I've written papers, scores and scores, and that's not counting thesises!

I'll toxify my enemies with nary an apology

Then spend my weekends brushing up on elcor enzymology!" The tenor sang.

"He spends his weekends brushing up on elcor enzymology!

He spends his weekends brushing up on elcor enzymology!

He spends his weekends brushing up on elcor enzymolomology!" The soprano answered.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Si'ratte:** Slang term for a quarian's rear. Used the like humans use butt.

Spri'tio: A refrigerant used in the core of some of the older quarian ships. Used like 'getting hit with a bucket of cold water'.

Akee: Quarian expression of mental and/or emotional pain. Like saying 'Ow' but for one's feeling or thoughts. Ie: expression of extreme embarrassment

AN: My beta reader is out for a bit, so more grammar and spelling may slip through. Feel free to point it out and I'll fix it.


	26. 25 The Convict, Part 2, and More

Jack, SR-2 Normandy

After rereading the twelfth datapad, for the sixth time, Jack groaned and tossed it onto the desk with the others. Her hands went to rub at her tired eyes as she leaned back onto her cot. Her so, _so_ comfortable cot…. And she wasn't even being sarcastic.

On Purgatory she had, literally, been in an empty room. Well, that or frozen. But that part was later.

Before Purgatory she hadn't really had a whole lot of choices. Though, to be fair, in her time she had slept in beds that had been made for straight out royalty, all gaudy and soft with ruffles and shit. But then she had also slept in sewers with people that didn't always make it to the next morning.

But this cot? Perfect. Firm, small, fits in a dark corner that she can control so nobody could sneak up on her. Nice little pillow. Felt like a luxury, but it was one she was willing to take. Even the rough military issue blanket Shepard had given her was nice.

Shepard...Thinking about the man made her lip lift in a sneer. Whether anger, lust, or pity, she wasn't really sure. He seemed...perfect. Too perfect. She just couldn't see the dark side. Where was the flip? There always was one. The harder it was to find, the darker it usually was.

 _But fuck me...he's got that ass…_ Jack's sneer turned into a wicked smile as her hand slide over her breasts. It had been...awhile. And thinking about Shepard...Her hand slid down her smooth stomach to the edge of her pants. Her fingers slide back and forth across her lower belly for a moment as Jack caught her bottom lip in her teeth. Then, they slowly started to slip under the band…

*clank* *clank*

"Fuck!" Jack spat. Boots. Above her but moving to the stairs. The owner was coming down and they were making it obvious. Smart, really. Probably didn't want to get splattered on the walls by surprising her. _Well, at least whoever it is will either be getting the ride of their life, or, fuck it, they are getting a ride if they want it or not!_

"Jack?" Shepard called down.

"Fuck me!" Jack kicked her legs up and down for a moment like a petulant child. What the sound of his voice did to her _really_ didn't help her mood. "What do you want, Shepard?"

Coming the rest of the way down, Shepard stood, backlit. His hands came up and grabbed a pipe that was running above him, and leaned a slightly forward on it. The pose, combined with the lighting effect highlighted the dramatic cut of his chest. The width of his shoulders. His arms were thick in _just_ the right way, without being too bulky.

But, she could also see his face. The strong jaw, close cut hair. Scars...she really liked scars… And that fucking innocent expression. _I need to fuck something into the goddamn ground…._

Okay, Jack. Play this one cool. He's a bit of a rube, but he is a soldier. And a man. All men want one thing. "Slumming it down here with the criminals, Shepard?" God Dammit, Jack!

Shepard leaned back slightly, his eyebrows raised. And the leaning back raised the bottom of his shirt, _just_ a tiny bit...she could _almost_ see skin…

"No, just wanted to see how you were settling in," Shepard gave her that stupid smile as he stepped in and sat on one of the cargo containers across from her. "I didn't want you to think I had forgotten you or anything. I figured you wouldn't want to be involved in a mission that involved Cerberus."

A frown darkened Jack's face for a moment as she sat up and leaned forward. "Oh, yeah? And what exactly, did you go and do?"

"Hmm…" Shepard frowned for a moment as he looked at the floor then chuckled, looking back up at her. "Actually, thinking about it now, I probably _should_ have taken you. It would have been right up your ally."

Now Jack rolled her eyes. "Fucking seriously Shepard? You are starting to piss me off. More."

Shepard held ups his hands in surrender while giving that _fucking smile_. "We blew up four Cerberus bases and rescued a young man that had been tortured horribly in the name of 'advancing humanity'" Shepard even made those stupid fucking air quotes.

"Okay, now I _am_ pissed," Jack half smiled at that. "I would have loved to have seen the cheerleader's face."

With a small sound, Shepard's smile vanished as he sat back up. "Yeah...she is not...pleased. I think the things she has seen on this trip are making her question a _lot_ of what she thought was true."

"Pff," Jack shook her head. "Couldn't happen to a nicer bitch."

There was a short pause as Shepard looked at her. His eyes seemed to slide over her. She could almost feel them. Or, more likely, she was just really fucking horny.

"See something you like?" Jack smiled as she tilted her head. She arched her back slightly. She wasn't particularly gifted, like the Cheerleader, but she had something to play with.

Shepard smiled and dropped his head for a moment. "Jack...you are _exactly_ the kind of person my parents warned me about."

For a moment Jack sat there and blinked. The she sat back up fully and shook her head. "Fucking, what?" She was confused, but also...that was pretty fucking funny!

"Well, got a laugh out of you," Shepard winked. "Good to see you could still do that."

That shut Jack up, and she looked away with a dirty look.

"Meant what I said though," Shepard continued, catching her attention again. "The tattooed, angry pretty girls. My step-father is asari, and he always said 'crazy is the best fuck, but it can also come back to fuck you in the end'."

"Ha ha!" Jack shook her head, now with a full grin. "Seriously? Your step dad said that shit? Amazing. But, right. I'm the psychotic biotic, but I can fuck like no tomorrow. And I really, really want to fuck. It's been longer than I would like."

A wide grin split Shepard's face, and for a moment, she thought she might have him. But then he shook his head. "Tempting, Jack. Tempting. But I want you to know I don't want anything from you. You don't need to use sex as a bargaining chip, or a weapon."

With a roll of her eyes, Jack stood up suddenly and walked up to Shepard. Her knee came down on the crate, between his legs as she leaned in close to his face, their noses almost touching. "Maybe I don't give a shit about your white-knight bullshit. Maybe, just maybe, I think you are a hot piece of ass, and I want to fuck the shit out of you and leaving you a sopping wet crying mess on my fucking floor."

She saw...something, in his eyes. Not lust. Or fear. Maybe, surprise? A flash of anger? Whatever it was, it was...disturbing. And arousing.

"Jack," his voice was low, quiet. Almost a growl.

"Yeah," she purred.

"Your breath smells like peanut butter."

"THE FUCK?!" Jack jerked back like she had been slapped. The comment had caught her so by surprise that she slipped and started to fall back.

But then he caught her.

Shepard stood, his right arm wrapped around her lower back as if they were doing some weird ass ballroom dance. It was so ridiculous, that Jack started to laugh as she let herself go limp in his arms. Her head dropped back and her arms flopped at her sides.

"Alright, fuck, you win round one," Jack sighed. "Now put me down before I shove my biotic fist so far up your ass your throat will have an accretion disc."

With a quiet chuckle, Shepard pulled her upright and let her go.

As she stepped back, Jack glanced down at her self. Leather straps were not the most modest of clothing, as her current state of the attested. She chuckled to herself for a moment as she ran her hands over her breasts and looked back at Shepard. Yeah...he was watching.

"Got a question for you," Shepard looked up from her breasts to her eyes. And, annoyingly, stayed there.

"What is that, Captain Celibate?"

He rolled his eyes as he pointed to her chest. "Didn't those hurt?"

"Shepard…" Jack put a hand to her forehead. She was pretty sure this asshole was giving her a headache. "I am covered in scars and tattoos. Everything has hurt at one point or another. A lot of them at the same time."

"Ah, right," Shepard dropped his fist onto his knee. "The nipples, specifically. I would think tattooing those would have sucked. Like. A lot."

"Oh!" Jack blinked for a moment and looked down at the black band that curved over her breasts and edged _just_ around the nipples themselves. "Yeah, fuck. That was a terrible idea. Drunk out of my goddamn mind though, so not as bad as it could have been. Waiting for them to heal was a bitch though."

A wide, sly grin spread across Jack's face as she grabbed the hem of her pants and pulled them out a bit. "Wanna see the others? They _really_ sucked, but I got pretty creative."

Shepard's eyes widened slightly in that way that was really not good for her hormones, then tilted his head. "Actually...I do. Wait!" He held up a hand as she grabbed her pants and prepared to drop them. "I am curious, yes. But that is all. I am always interested in tattoos."

"Goddamnit," Jack snarled as she dropped back onto her cot. "You are giving me a lot of fucking mixed signels here shit head."

"You are a confusing person, Jack," Shepard admitted. "You are strong, and aggressive. Overly so. I've looked over the dossier that I had, and peaked at some records I could get because I'm a Spectre. You have been dealt more shit than anybody every should get. And, from me, that's saying something."

Jack frowned darkly for a moment. "I'm not a fucking pity case."

"No, no you are not," Shepard shook his head. But now, now he had a sharp look in his eye. The eye of somebody that killed. That got her going just as hard. "You have done some horrible things."

"Yeah well," Jack shrugged. "Fuck 'em. People are just going to fuck you over when they have the chance."

"You could try to have friends. Give us a chance."

"Fuck, friends," Jack spat. She brought her leg up in front of herself and wrapped an arm around it. "Friends are just people that smile while they fuck you over. Don't think that because I want to bang your dick off means I trust you. You will get what you want out of me, then be on your merry-fucking-way. I'd rather you were just upfront about it."

"You have also done things to help people," Shepard continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "You saved twenty children from an orphanage fire. Seriously, that is some made for vid movie stuff right there."

"Yeah well," Jack looked away. "Kids shouldn't have to...ah, fuck you Shepard!" She growl at the man as she threw her pillow at him. "Seriously, fuck you in the ass!"

Shepard laughed as he caught the pillow and tossed it back onto her cot.

After a moment, Jack went fully serious and sat up. "I have a question Shepard. And I want a fucking straight answer, right?"

Shepard's smile died as he nodded.

"What happened to Purgatory?" Jack asked, looking the man straight in the eye.

The man was silent for a long moment. But he didn't shy away from her. His eyes didn't weaken, or turn away. Until, finally," How much do you want to know?"

Jack's mouth tightened. "Shepard…"

He shook his head as she sighed. "No, Jack, I'm serious. It's the difference between an hours worth of talking or five. Do you want dirty details?"

"I…" Jack caught herself. She wasn't actually sure what she had expected, but his answer was not it. "That was a ship full of the worst pieces of shit that have ever walked, crawled or swam. All of them. There were no political prisoners bullshit. No falsely accused assholes. That fucking ship had to have had some kind of emergency beacon. Can you imagine what would happen if they got their hands on some poor shit that answered that beacon?"

Shepard leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Before we left I disabled the transponder. Then I called in somebody I trusted to clean up the mess."

"That's awfully vague Shepard," Jack's eyes narrowed.

"There isn't really much more to it, Jack," Shepard snorted. "I got you, and left. And gave the mess to somebody else. It's going to haunt me for a good while. I didn't ask for details, but I am assured they were all eliminated."

"And the guards?" Jack raised an eyebrow. Let's see if the white-knight thought about that shit.

"Eliminated," Shepard said shortly. "They were all eliminated. There was no way to tell if a prisoner might pretend to be a guard or not. So no chances were taken."

"You're sure?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The person I called is very thorough."

"Fine," Jack finally looked down. "Two options right now Shepard. Well...maybe three."

"Oh?" Shepard raised an eyebrow. It was kinda cute.

Jack held up her fist, the extended her middle finger. "One: You fuck me until I can't walk." She then extended her index finger. "Two: You get the fuck out of here so I can jerk off. A lot." She then held out her thumb and pointed her fingers, like a gun at her crotch. "Or three: you hang out and watch me jerk off."

"Welp," Shepard slapped his thighs as he stood up. "Going to go get something to eat. Have a good...have fun, Jack."

As the Lord Paladin quickly went of the stairs, Jack let out a loud, throaty laugh.

Then she got down to 'business'.

* * *

John

Poking his food around his tray, John stared at the table, without seeing it. Talking with Jack had brought up the conversation he had been trying to forget. Bitch.

* * *

After Purgatory

"John," Hestalia raised an eyebrow as she looked at him threw the vidcom. "You look like shit, boy. What did I tell you about ducking?"

"I know dad, I know," John smirked slightly, but only for a moment. "I...I need to know how deep you are back in with Eclipse."

Hestalia's eyes narrowed for a moment before she sighed. "Fair question, I suppose, considering," The asari leaned back in her chair. "You are all grown up and a Spectre now. Again? Not sure how that applies."

"Dad."

"Fine," Hestalia rolled her eyes. "You were more fun as boy. And to think, I changed your diapers!"

"No, you didn't."

"You are a heartless son, you know that?"

"Hessie."

"I'm not," Hestalia shrugged. "Sort of. It's complicated."

"How complicated?" John drummed his fingers.

"Well, you died. We were left to try to put things back together when they tried to wipe it all away," Hestalia scowled as the desk. "You're mom, me and Jane. We got together with Anderson, Hackett and, interestingly, the quarians."

"I assume that is why Jane is with them?" John asked. "I didn't get the chance to ask her."

"Yes," Hestalia nodded. "My part was doing what I know." She indicated the Eclipse symbol on the tank top she was wearing. "I contacted Sedaris. We had a bit of a talk. I didn't want in. I just wanted assets. She owed me. She still owes me. But I got the team you met on the Citadel, plus some more. I'm building up my own company. Eclipse works like a franchise anyway, so it's convenient."

"What kind of work are you doing?" John sat forward and placed his hands on the table in front of him.

"Ah, shit," Hestalia rubbed a hand over her face. "I know that look. That's the look your mother gets when things go sideways...Dark, John. Things I do, they are dark. The kinds of things you and Jane probably do."

"I need a favor."

Hestalia looked at her son for a moment then closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. When she looked at him again, she was a person he didn't know. A person that scared him. "Tell me."

"Prison ship named Purgatory."

"I know of it."

"I hit it, took an asset. I need what's left cleaned up before it….spills."

"Measures?"

"It's dead in the water. I also disabled the emergency beacon on my way out."

"How much?"

"All of it. Inmates are running the asylum."

"Alright. Send the quardenants."

"Sending via encrypted channel."

The stranger that looked like Hestalia nodded. Then, she changed. And she was a loving step father again. "Sorry you had to meet the real me, John."

"No," John said, strongly. "No. I know the real you. I'm sorry I'm making you be somebody else for a while."

John's dad Looked away and dabbed at her eyes for a moment. John pretended he didn't notice.

"When we get a chance to breath, I have a couple years of father's day presents due," Hestalia smirked. "I intend to collect."

With a laugh John shook his head. "I'll make sure to swing by the tackiest shop I can find on the Citadel then. The'll probably give a discount to humanities first Spectre."

"Oh you had better fucking not, boy!"

* * *

John

"Jo- er..Shepard?" a modulated voice brought him out of his reverie. "Are you okay?"

Looking up, John couldn't help but smile at his favorite quarian. And he knew a few now, so he could say that.

"Just thinking about some bitter-sweet things," John gestured to the seat across from him. "Sit, you have food of your own there, we can share a meal. Kind of."

Tali's glowing eyes quirked slightly, almost like she cocked an eyebrow. Which, if she was, that wasn't cool. That was his thing. "Bitter-sweet? What does that mean?"

John chuckled as Tali sat down and clipped her food tube under her helmet. "I'm not sure how to describe an emotional response," John frowned. "I've always been crap at that, but… Do you have something where it is painful, but also a good memory at the same time?"

Tali's head tilted as she seemed to think. "I...think I know what you mean. I have many great memories of my mother. But some of them still hurt when I think about them. But...I still think about them because the good is better than the bad. Like that?"

"Exactly like that!" John grinned as he reached out and tapped her indicator light. The, as Tali's eyes widened, he coughed into his hand. "Sorry, not sure why I did that."

Her eyes softening, Tali's head tilted in that amused way. "It's fine. You can touch me whenever you want. Wow. That was probably just as weird."

John shook his head slightly with a grin.

"Tali…."

"Yes, Shepard?"

"I...Love you."

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Neema

She was dying. She must be. Or more likely, she was already dead. Well...maybe not. The Ancestors weren't supposed to be cruel. Maybe it was some kind of infection. Yes, that was probably it.

And now the inside of her helmet was covered in food paste. And she was choking.

Her body dropped onto the tabletop as she coughed. Her eyes kept darting to Shepard as he half stood, a minor look of panic starting on his face. As he began to circle the table she threw up a hand and waved him off.

She took a moment to flex out her ribs as far as she could and squeezed it all back in a single hard cough that succeeded in clearing her air passage. And made even more of a mess inside her helmet.

"Ooohhh… Keelah…" She groaned. "That is going to be _such_ a si'ratte to clean."

"Tali!" John stood next to her, dancing back and forth from one foot to the other. His hands were twining together the way her's sometimes did. Almost like he was...No...Not possible.

"John…" Tali weakly looked up at him. When their eyes met, she could feel _it_ again. Like that time before the Overlord mission. She felt _him_. But it was impossible. Wasn't it?

John knelt down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. It was electric. She could feel the burning heat even through her suit. She could feel his concern. Her soul yearned for more.

"Tali, I..I'm sorry," John spoke quietly. "I don't know why I...no…" He looked down, his expression a war of emotions.

"Stop," Tali said firmly. John jerked back like he had been burned, and the pain almost cut her heart in two. Standing quickly, Tali looked around, but saw nobody else on the deck. Then, with a small nod to herself she grabbed John's wrist and drug him to the elevator, shoving him into it, then hitting the 'Deck 1' button. "I'd rather not have this conversation where anybody could just walk in on us. It's too important. I should have had it earlier but I was...I _am_ scared."

"Tali, I'm sorry," John sounded so lost that Tali almost couldn't bare it. "I didn't mean...I shouldn't have…"

"Stop, John," Tali placed her fingers over his lips. "Just stop. I was just surprised. Shocked. Not in a bad way!" Tali insisted. "But...you don't know how quarians...How _I_ work. I don't want….Keelah, now I'm doing it. And my face is covered in paste…."

*snrk*

"John, really?" Tali's voice went dry.

"Well….it's kinda funny," he insisted as he fought to keep down a smile.

"Okay yeah," she admitted with a small laugh. "A bit."

The elevator door opened and Tali grabbed John's hand and pulled him out. "Edi, open please."

"Yes, Miss Zorah," the cool voice sounded almost amused as the door to John's cabin opened.

With a satisfied nod, Tali jerked John inside before finally letting his hand go. Almost on sheer mental momentum she had gotten then both up here, and now she paused in the middle of his quarters, staring at the bed, and bathed in the glow of the ridiculous fish tank. Even if they were pretty. Okay. She liked them.

Now, however, she had no idea what to do.

"Miss Zorah," Edi spoke into her private comm. The Commander's lavatory can sterilize. It is a small room that can seal. If you would like, I can run the sequence so that you can clean yourself."

Slowly, Tali turned to regard John. He was standing just inside his door, staring at her with large eyes, like a lost baby varren.

"Yes, Edi, please," Tali said quietly. "If nothing else, it will give me a chance to think."

"Commencing now."

"John…" Tali's hands rolled together. "Don't make me yell across the room. I'm...having a hard enough time as it is."

"Oh!" John snapped alive as he rushed down the steps and moved quickly to her. Very close to her.

For a moment, Tali just looked at him. She started at his feet and slowly worked her way up his legs. Not as powerful as a quarians, but still, strong. His hips were wider than a male's. Not quite as wide as a female's. The abdomen gave way to a massive chest. A quarian male's waist V-ed out to a wider chest, but John's was almost half again as broad. The muscles were larger, and his back, deeper. His arms were, just as big. Strong. Everything about John said that he would make strong young. He would protect the den. What the fuck was she thinking?!

"Tali?" John asked hesitantly. "I think we should talk."

"Commander," Edi appeared on her holo pad. "I have setilized your lavatory so that Miss Zorah will be able to clean herself. It might make your conversation more comfortable for her."

"Thank you, Edi," Tali breathed a sigh of relief. "John, if you'll excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" John nodded. "This will probably take a while."

"Yes...thank you," Tali turned quickly and slipped into the lavatory, the door resealing behind her. A hum accompanied a greenish light as the sterilization protocol ran again. "And thank you for this, Edi."

"Of course, Miss Zorah. I am pleased that I could help you. I want things to go well for you and the Commander, and will assist you in any way that I can."

As the sterilization ended, Tali did a quick scan with her tool. And was impressed. "Ninety seven point six percent. I'm impressed."

"I am sorry I was not able to get it to one hundred," Edi actually sounded a little frustrated.

"Heh, thanks Edi. It's good. Better than a lot of places. Quarians aren't quite so vulnerable as that, or we would have died out a long time ago," Tali chuckled as she reached up to her visor, then hesitated. "Edi...are you...recording this? Do you have to report what you see to Cerberus?"

Edi's orb appeared on a shelf and flashed a red color. "I am sorry. But as long as you don't take advantage of me, and cover the lens to the upper right of the mirror and the on right below the showerhead, then yes, I will have to transmit what I see, and would not be able to stop it."

"Oh really?" Tali laughed this time as she 'didn't take advantage' of Edi.

Taking a deep breath, Tali closed her eyes and released her visior. As she lowered it, she slowly opened her eyes, to see herself for the first time in a good while.

"Pff, HA! HA!" She laughed at her self. "Keelah...I am a _mess_!"

Quickly, she set about cleaning herself, as well as her helmet. Technically, she could have waited for her suit to break it all down with micro mass effect fields, but this conversation was too important. And it was something she should have done a long time ago.

"Okay, Bosh'tet," Tali told herself. "Tell him the truth. The worst thing he can do is laugh at you. But as long as you are near him, that's fine. He just needs to understand."

Taking another deep breath of air, Tali reseated her visor. But just as she reached to open the door, he omnitool beeped. Another urgent message from the Fleet. This was really not the time too….

Her eyes shot wide as she read the words. She read them again. But they said the same thing. "Keelah…"

* * *

John

"Okay, dumbass," John groaned. "You confessed and almost killed her. Goddess forbid you try to kiss her. Her head might explode…."

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why he had said what he did. He hadn't planned it. It just...happened. Maybe it had something to do with Jack's provocations. It made his mind think about what he really wanted.

"Alright…. When she comes out, you'll sit down. You'll have a conversation, like adults. You'll tell her how you feel. You'll listen to what she has to say, then you will go from there," John nodded. "I think I'm going to vomit…."

When he heard the door to the lavatory open, he spun with a smile on his face. A smile that quickly vanished. "Tali? What's wrong?"

"John…" Tali gasped as she stumbled out of the small room. "I...I'm being recalled to the Fleet. They...they are charging me with treason."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Si'ratte:** Slang term for a quarian's rear. Used the like humans use butt.

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

* * *

AN: I am clearly doing things a bit out of order. I also feel like I'm rushing the Tali thing right now, but I'm getting tired of dancing around it, lol


	27. 26 On the Way

An: whole mess of quarian terms coming at you in this one. As usual, Lexicon is at the bottom.

* * *

Kasumi Goto, SR-2 Normandy

She honestly couldn't help the grin. It was one of those wide, stupid grins that she normally would make fun of somebody for making. But, right now, it was appropriate.

After all, it wasn't _her_ fault that Tali had drug Shep onto the elevator when she had been on it. Tali just charged in the moment the door opened and Kasumi didn't get the chance to leave. As it was, she had to leap up, catching herself on the top of the elevator in an effort to not get run over.

She didn't _mean_ to overhear enough of the conversation to realize something important was happening. Maybe it was the big Breakthrough at last!

Unfortunately, they didn't really say all that much before Tali draggined Shep out again at deck one. But Kasumi was sure something good would come of it!

When she returned to the observation room she had taken over as her's, she was a bit startled by that Gerald guy. He was...weird. He had a weird sense of humor that bordered on morbid. He didn't talk to anybody but Shepard, Tali, Garrus and Joker. And Edi, she supposed. He played a _lot_ of that Galaxy of Fantasy game. Even on duty.

And now he was sitting at the little bar with a line of eight shots in front of him. The glasses were all filled with a dark whiskey, presumably from the bottle next to them. He was idly sliding the glass on either end, sliding them back and forth, to tap into the line and _not quite_ splashing the liquor out of them.

"Kasumi," he said quietly, though he didn't look up.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked, decloaking on the stool next to him.

"It's your room," he snorted. "Who else would be in it?"

"Well," she smirked. "You are."

The man shrugged. "True, but I'm also not invisible."

Kasumi giggled as she spun her stool around. "True enough. And what exactly _are_ you doing in my room? Other than frowning at a rather nice bottle of whiskey?"

"Waiting."

She sat for a moment, but he didn't continue. "Okay, I'll bite. What are you waiting for?"

Gerald frowned darker at the glasses for a moment before sighing. "I've watched you enough to know you aren't going to leave this alone. You poke at things far past the point you should walk away. You end up pissing people off or embarrassing yourself, and them. It's a very irritating habit."

There was a brief silence as Kasumi's stool spun to a stop with her facing him. And she was frowning. "Wow, and this is why nobody likes you," Kasumi scowled. "Reading up on my Cerberus file, or something?"

With a snort, Gerald sat back and looked at the small thief for the first time since she came in. "No, I watched you. I watch everybody. If I didn't, I wouldn't be a very good infiltrator. It also is in my best interest to know your weaknesses so I can kill you if I have to."

Kasumi's eyes widened as she leaned back. "Wait, what?"

"Mister Falwyn was trained as an N7 Infiltrator operative. His specialty is unorthodox, in that it is focused on extraction and escape," Edi's orb appeared.

Gerald made a face as he regarded Edi. "Found my files it seems."

"Yes," Edi confirmed. "Once we knew what to look for. Though it was still difficult to find, and the files we accessed where not very complete."

Looking from Edi, to Gerald and back again, Kasumi rolled her eyes dramatically. "Okay, okay, enough. Just tell me what's going on."

With a shake of his head, Gerald gestured at Edi.

"Mister Falwyn worked with, at the time, Lieutenant Commander Jane Shepard during the Torfon Offensive," Edi answered simply.

"That's one way to say it, I suppose," Gerald shrugged. "It was more that I hooked up with her about halfway through. Not that it matters."

"I...see…" Kasumi swallowed. She was aware of the Battle for Elysium. Just as she was aware of the Torfon Offensive. In fact it had cemented the name 'Butcher of Torfon' for she Jane Shepard. And if Gerald was there…

Kasumi's reverie was broken as Gerald's omnitool beeped.

There was a subtle...shift. The man's jaw tightened. He sat up just a little straighter. A dark look crossed his face as he slid his glasses into a pocket on his jacket. She watched him move, but his presence changed dramatically. He just became, dangerous? Maybe. More like she was able to see under the mask.

Gerald picked up the first glass while looking at it in distaste. "Cruz," he said, then drank it, slamming the glass upside down onto the bar top.

He picked up the next. "Plett."

"Langley."

"Thomas."

"Zhao."

"Kemp."

"Bjornsdottir."

"Sato."

With the last glass, Gerald seemed to deflate to the weak little schlub he had been when she had met him. He turned his head in her direction, but didn't look at her. "Sorry about the mess. If you leave it, I'll take care of it later."

Snapping out of her reverie, Kasumi shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. I can take care of it."

"Thanks," Gerald nodded as he stood up.

"Wait...If I can ask, what was the alarm for?" Kasumi looked at the man's face, trying to see beneath the character.

Gerald took a deep breath and stood up straight, looking at her. "We all do it. The survivors. If you want to feel bad for somebody, feel bad for Jane," Gerald smirked and gave her a wink. It was a look of self loathing. "Jane drinks a lot more."

Then, without another word, Gerald put his hands in his pockets and walked out the door.

After a moment, Kasumi stood and began to gather up the glasses. "Edi, what was the date for Torfon?"

"The assault began on, earth date, February twentieth, Twenty-one Seventy-eight. The Battle was officially over March sixteenth of the same year," Edi answered. Her synthetic voice sounded slightly subdued. "Lieutenant Commander Jane Shepard and her team, which included the remains of an N7 unit, including Major Falwyn, where considered missing until March twenty ninth."

Xera'Raan vas Neema gar Rayya, Lazarus Station

She was walking through the bann'pal grass, running her fingers along the tips. The feel of them slipping between her fingers, over her bare skin…. There were no words for it.

Above her, she could feel the warm orange rays of Kaeli'steiz. It was dimmer than a lot of worlds she had visited. It was comfortable for her eyes. She didn't need the opaque visor here.

The soft wind was like silk as it slid over her, and bent the stalks of the . It was warm and carried the scents of flowers, and ual fruit. A certain spiciness tickled her nose as she filled her lungs to what felt like the bursting point, just because she could.

In the distance, a herd of tilgrap grazed as they slowly made their way across the savannah.

The sound of waves came to her then, causing her to turn. Behind her, there was a small hill that had not been there a moment ago. At the top of the hill, overlooking a vast ocean, was a small house.

The house was built in a traditional style. White stucco over long smooth curves ovr the single story building. A haums sat to one side of the door, both made of the same pale jalmn wood.

As she looked at the house, she realized that above it, and over the ocean, the stars of the Perseus Veil spread to the horizon.

Slowly, she walked up the hill. The night wind coming off the ocean began to chill her. Cutting through the pale redselmaas that she wasn't wearing but a blink ago.

Touching the door, it swung open seemingly of its own accord. A warm light spilled from the house as she stepped inside. Around her were large cushions, for sitting and speaking. Warm looking blankets sat in small piles, for use when one felt a bit chilly. An allya stood against one wall, flanked by low tables.

"Why are you here, young one?" a warm feminine voice spoke behind her.

Turning, she saw the female that had spoken. She too wore a selmaas, her's of a darker orange. The female was taller than she was, but she was fairly small. The female's long void black hair spilled down her back, accentuating the lavender skin, several shades lighter than her own.

The female's softly glowing white eyes, with the cross shaped pupils, held humor and caring within them. As did the small smile.

"I…" she hesitated for a moment. "I don't know. I think I was hurt."

 _Flashes of fire. A burning hot white sun beat down. A metal arm squeezed at her. Something broke._

She gasped as she gripped her left hand. The one that the machine had crushed.

The female gave her a saddened look. "Yes. I am sorry. But it is important that you remember," she said. "You must know who you are."

She looked out the window at the Fleet. Beside her was not a quarian. But was. She was taller than any other quarian she had met. She wore the suit. But she had five smaller fingers on her hands, and five tiny toes on her feet.

Jane'Shepard. They had been lovers for a short time. A couple of months. It was fun. Neither intended for it to go anywhere, they both had other concerns.

"Going out I here," Jane tilted her head in a smile.

She nodded back to the human. She grinned widely. "I am! Got another mission with Tali and Kal!"

Tali...Tali. She Loved Tali. Her pemla'tiyl had started. It was difficult. She knew Tali was on another Path, but she didn't, couldn't stop. She would always be there for Tali.

The world changed. It snapped back to that horrible, bright planet.

She grabbed Tali's belts, spinning the small quarian around and throwing her inside the building. She slammed the door shut, breaking the lock. She turned to face the machines. They would not pass her. Tali would live.

"Xera'Raan," a rough, digitized voice spoke, focusing her attention back up. Next to the female was one of the machines. It stood as tall as the female, but was rougher than the ones that had hurt her. It looked older. She should have been afraid. Instead, she felt sadness.

But the name. Xera'Raan. It was _her_ name. The machine, the _geth_ , nodded slightly to her. "We are sorry, Creator Xera'Raan. Be are broken. Divided. The Old Machines are wrong. Help us turn away. You must live."

"I don't understand," Xera looked from the geth to the female.

"Your time here is coming to a close," the female smiled. "But know that you are important, Xera. You can be the bridge. With your help, there can be peace. Our people can come home."

"Home…" Xera looked out a window, over the ocean. The sky was brightening and the beginning of the dawn. "How can I bring us home?"

"Stop the Old Machines," the geth answered.

"Commander Shepard, and Tali'Zorah," the female stepped forward. "They are important. Together, they will show the impossible. Help them. You have the strength within you. As they will connect our people with his, you shall connect us with our lost children."

"Others will come," the geth poke again. "There are many lost children of Rannoch. Not all of them are what you think. The three of you will find them. You can bring them all home. And together, you can save everything."

"Go, Xera, help my daughter," Meru smiled as she laid a gentle hand on Xera's cheek. "The Ancestors are not for you. Not yet."

* * *

Xera's eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath.

"Welcome back," a salarian smirked.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy

"How long, Joker?" John asked, as he paced behind the cockpit.

"Twenty minutes less than the last time you asked, Commander," Joker grunted. "Seriously. Go find something else to do. Your going to wear a hole in the deck."

John scowled as he came to a stop. "This isn't a laughing matter, Joker."

"Okay, ignoring the irony of that statement, Nobody's laughing. But your pacing behind me is not productive, and is irritating the hell out of me," Joker spun his seat around. "Maybe talk to Tali? Eat something? Take a nap? I don't care, just go someplace else and do it."

He could feel the hot ball of anger rise in his stomach, but John pushed it back down. Joker was right, after all. There were things he could, _should_ , be doing. Taking a deep breath, John nodded. "Yeah, sorry Joker. I'll leave you to it. Anything happens, let me know."

"Of course Commander," Joker nodded. "I'll get us there before they could say 'Keelai….' whatever it is Tali says all the time."

John chuckled as he shook his head. "Keelah Se'lai."

"Yeah, that's it," Joker shrugged as he spun his chair back around. "Now get out of my cockpit."

* * *

Armory

"Okay... _how_ bad is it?" John asked as he looked at the armor that was, at one point, silver. Now it was a black streaked mess. The beating it had taken on Haestrom had pretty well put the armor into the 'fucked up' list. And that was before Purgatory, or that whole Overlord bullshit.

"Shepard," Gerald pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't armor anymore. You have a pile of scrap metal. There are hole in places that you should not have survived having holes. Large holes." To punctuate his point, Gerald stuck his fist through one of the hole in the armor's midsection.

"I need something that I can wear onto the quarian ship. So it has to be sealed," John sighed as he leaned back on one of the weapons tables. With Jacob gone, Gerald had been rounded up to fill in as armorer. And he wasn't quite as well organized as the younger operative.

"Yeah?" Gerald snorted. "That would not be this crap. Crap that I will point out, I got for you. And that you immediately ruined it. Aslo, if you are going on a quarian ship, any of the Cerberus armors are right out."

John was quiet for a moment as he looked at the dead armor. "What about the N7 suit your took of mine?"

Clearing his throat, Gerald shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Yeah, no. I fucked that up on Haestrom myself."

"So…" John mused, raising an eyebrow at the man. "You _also_ had armor for one mission, and ruined it?"

"Fuck off," Gerald grunted. "I'll swap parts around and repaint one of the Cerberus suits. I'll be uncomfortable, but it'll seal, and not _look_ like Cerberus armor."

"Do it," John nodded. "When we get back to civilized space we can restock some."

"Yeah, well," Gerald shrugged. "Try not to get into any firefights."

"I'm going to be on the Quarian Fleet," John said indignantly.

"So?"

* * *

Miranda Lawson, SR-2 Normandy, Quantum Communications

"There is no way to justify that!" Miranda spat. "I wouldn't even want to try, if I could!"

"Miranda," TIM took a pull from his cigarette. "You have to look at the bigger picture."

"Bigger picture?" Miranda looked aghast. "What bigger picture _is_ there? Archer plugged his brother's brain into a computer! It almost unleashed an entirely new AI into the galaxy that was pissed off at humans, specifically, and was able to control geth!"

"Accidents happen," TIM nodded slightly. "Agents, at times, go beyond their orders. It is a shame, but I have a difficult time faulting their desire to help humanity."

"Accd-," Miranda shook her violently and began to pace the room. "Accidents like Teltin? Akuze? Everything with the Greyson's? We turned the quarians against us with the Idunna incident, and almost shattered what the Alliance and quarian projects."

"You have to trust that I know what I am doing, Miranda," TIM paused to take a small drink from the tumbler that sat on the arm of his chair. "I've been doing this for quite a while."

Miranda stopped and slowly looked up at the man. "The quarians and the krogan are the only races that believed Shepard when it really came down to it. They are the only ones doing anything to prepare for the Reapers. Getting in the way of them and the Alliance…."

"Didn't happen," TIM smirked. "And now they are closer than before. Teltin got out of hand, but it made us Jack, who, it turns out, can be very useful, if handled properly. Akuze...well. Sometimes things happen. Now. Don't contact me again for such a pathetic reason. Do what I put you there for. What I trusted you to do. Kelly's reports have you becoming quite close to the Commander. Give him a little more of a push and what you want can happen."

Miranda's eyes shot wide as her hand went up to her mouth. She fought down the tears that threatened to spill, as she nodded. "Yes, sir."

Without another word, The Illusive Man disappeared and the rooms normal lights came on.

"You son of a bitch," Miranda sniffed as she rubbed angrily at her face. She was done with crying. It was something that she swore. There was nothing else she could do about….it. She was over it.

But...there was a chance?

"Kelly has us getting close?" Shepard's voice startled her, spinning her around as her biotic field came up out of instinct. Shepard just gave her a small smile and held his hands up. "Sorry, Miranda, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I was coming to discuss our stop at the Quarian Flotilla."

Miranda gave him a weak smile. "How long were you there?"

Shepard gave an uncomfortable shrug. "About when you said you couldn't justify what happened."

Blanching, Miranda turned away from the man. "Must have been satisfying, seeing me humbled like that."

There was a long moment were Miranda stared at the conference table that had risen back up from the floor.

"No, Miranda," Shepard said quietly as he stepped next to her, and turned so that he could lean against the table itself. "We have worked together long enough for me to get an idea of you you _really_ are. And you are a decent person. What I just saw proved that."

Letting out a small laugh, Miranda glanced at Shepard. "And what makes you think that wasn't some kind of elaborate scene, designed to lull you into a false sense of trust?"

"Hmm," Shepard looked up at the ceiling for a moment, as if thinking. "Probably the fact that I had to hack the door."

Miranda blinked for a moment before chuckling. "I didn't even stop to think about the fact that the door should have been locked."

"So...what is this about you getting closer to me?"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Bann'pal: The long thick grasses that covered a majority of the savannahs on Rannoch. They stood roughly waist high on a quarian, and look much like earth wheat, though aren't edible.

 **Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

 **Ual:** A small, sweet fruit that grows wild on bushes along rivers. Before the war, children were known to eat so many at once, during the growing season, that they would develop stomach aches. Native to Rannoch.

 **Tilgrap:** Large herbivore, native to Rannoch. Tilgrap, alpha female of the pack. Tilgra refers to the other members of the pack, both male and female. Moving in packs, the tilgrap uses snarling, huffing and shear mass to force the pack to move where she decided to lead them.

 **Haums:** A quarian lounging chair, designed to provide not just a place to rest upon but to give shade from the sun's warmth. Usually designed for two, singles ones were known but most preferred to not announce to all that could see that it's owner had lost their lifemate.

Jalmn: A type of tree that would grow in thick bunches along the rivers of Rannoch. The tree stood up to forty meters of straight trunk that ended in a puffy bunch of long thin leaves. If a human saw it, it would look something like a cross between a palm tree and a dandelion.

 **Selmaas:** Traditional female quarian garb. Consisting of long, colorful, light robes with a matching head covering. Though the head covering or scarf was very optional and usually worn only for formal occasions. After space travel became fairly common among the quarians, the selmaas were becoming less frequent as more utilitarian clothing was adopted.

 **Allya:** Display cabinet used only to hold the most valued items of a family such as pictures of their children or parents.

 **Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

* * *

AN: Technically, the Quarian home star was given a name, Tikkun, in ME3, but I like Calinstel's better, so I'm going with that one.

Before anybody asks, the shots thing is something my Grandfather started in my family. This one was a bit of a katharsis for me. You all are all awesome and I appreciate every one of you.


	28. 27 The Trial, Part 1

Tali'Zorah vas Neena, SR-2 Normandy, Cockpit

"And we are through the- Holy crap!" Joker sputtered as the Normandy dropped from the relay.

His response was not uncommon. The sight of fifty thousand ships, all sizes, from all races, all eras. From the massive rotating orb of the three quarian Live Ships, to the blocky, heavily armored form of krogan warships. More than a dozen human ships mixed in as well.

The sight would, under normal circumstances, have warmed Tali's heart. But, instead, now it filled her with cold dread.

"It's beautiful, in its way," John said from behind her. And she could only nod as she instinctively shuffled a little closer to him.

"It is," she agreed. "Seventeen million quarians. Home. Family. This may be the last time I see it."

"Hey, don't say that Tal-ster!" Kasumi walked up next to her and grinned. For once the human didn't just decloak dramatically. Tali noticed a helmet in her hands and looked at the human questioningly. "What? Didn't think I was going to let my favorite alien go out there alone, did ya? If nothing else, watching Shep kick there asses into their helmets should be entertaining!"

"Kasumi!" Tali sputtered. "We will be doing nothing of the sort!"

"No, but she did distract you," John chuckled. When...when did she begin to think of him as John?

With a wry shake of her head she turned to look at the human.

"You're sticking your tongue out at me, aren't you?" Kasumi smirked.

"Ho..how could you possibly have known that!" Tali stepped back in shock, almost into John….

"Body language," the thief shrugged. "Gotta learn how to read it in my line of work. And in those suits where you can't see each other's faces, your body language expresses a lot."

"Guys," Joker cut in. "Sorry to break up your little pajama party, but the moment we dropped from the relay, we lite up like Jack on taco night."

"What?" Tali frowned. Human ideaums were very strange at times.

"We've been tagged with targeting solutions from probably three quarters of the fleet," John explained.

Tali nodded. It made sense, considering the ship she was on. "You didn't need to come J-Shepard. I could have booked passage on another ship. I'm taking you away from the mission."

A hand dropped onto her shoulder and gently, but firmly, turned her until she faced him. Faced John. His expression was a mix of hurt, worry and hope. For her. She knew. She could _feel_ it.

"Tali, you _are_ the mission," John said firmly. "I'm doing this for the people I...care about. Without you, I would never have come back to life."

Her eyes were wide as she stared into his ocean blue ones. They held so much of her soul in them. She...could she...should she tell him what it meant?

"Okay, that was sappy," Joker huffed. "I think I got a cavity just from listening to it."

"Cavity?" Tali grabbed hold of the change of subject. "What is that?"

"Oh," Kasumi shrugged. "Too much sugar can damage our teeth, maybe even making little holes. Cavities."

With a frown, Tali glanced back to John, to see if Kasumi was poking fun at her again. There was a point that the young woman had convinced her that there was a second intelligent species on earth that lived secluded in deep mountains called a 'bigfoot'. And that there were giant flying lizards that could breathe fire.

"Yeah," John shrugged. "Has the potential to permanently damage the tooth so it needs to be removed and a replacement made."

"Your teeth….don't grow back?" Tali was a bit perplexed.

John smiled and shrugged. "Nope."

"Sorry to break in folks," Joker waved a hand. "But, we're being hailed."

"Let's hear it Joker," John turned forward, business again.

" _Incoming ship, you are on a direct course for the Quarian Migrant Fleet. Come to a stop and state your business or you will be fired upon."_ The quarian male spoke firmly, yet politely. It made Tali remember when Wrex had brought her back after...well, after.

"This is Tali'Zorah vas Neema, I am returning under request from the Admiralty Board," she looked straight ahead at the Fleet. The Admiralty Board. But nothing from her father. No condemnations for whatever brought the charges. No words of support. He hadn't even signed the return order with the other admirals. Granted he would have to recuse himself from the proceedings, but so did Shala, and she had at least signed the order.

There was a brief pause before the quarian came back. " _We are showing your ship to be flagged Cerberus. Please verify."_

"After time adrift among open stars, along tides of light and shoals of dust, I will return to where I began," the pass phrase was originally her mother's. Her mother had a poet's soul along with her gentle heart. _Ancestors….please don't let her see me now…._

" _Your passphrase clears. Sending you quardanents to the Rayya. My ship, the…*ahem* Dancing Unicorn, will escort you in. Keelah Se'lai."_

Silently, Joker turned to look at the small group behind his chair. The grin on the man's face was ridiculously large.

In response, Tali just jabbed a finger forward, pointing to the converted human light freighter that took position twelve degrees off port.

Slowly, Joker's head drifted back behind his chair.

"Um," Kasumi cleared her throat.

With a sigh, Tali dropped a hand over her visor. "We buy or salvage ships. Changing the registry is difficult and not worth the time or credits. There is a wide array of names from pretty much every species."

Then, as something important occurred to her, Tali looked over at John. "If...if we meet Admiral Zal'Korris….don't ask about his ship name. Please? As a favor?"

"Umm...okay…."

* * *

John Shepard, Quarian Migrant Fleet, Live Ship Rayya

Tali led the small team onto the Rayya. It seemed prudent, considering the purpose of the visit. Being greeted by a decontamination team was interesting, but expected. He, Garrus, and Kasumi all stood with their arms outstretched as the quarians gave them a once, or in Garrus's case a three time over with the decon gear.

"Really," the turian sighed deeply as he turned for the third scan.

"Turians and quarians share amino types," the no nonsense decon operator nodded. "Humans don't. Your germs are more dangerous."

"Oh...makes sense," Garrus shrugged.

"Clean, go in," the operator nodded as he stepped back and began putting away his equipment. "Keelah Se'lai."

Looking around the docking area, John was amazed. He had been told that the Live Ships were among the oldest in the Fleet, but the Rayya didn't look like it. The decks were clean and well maintained, even in the dim light that quarian's prefered.

He opened his mouth to ask Tali a question, but he saw her tense. Following her gaze, he saw a three quarians approaching them. The male in the middle stood slightly taller than Tali, but from the blue of his realk, and Tali's crash course on quarian colorings, John knew that he was a captain.

"Tali'Zorah," the male stopped before the group, giving each party member a casual look before focusing of the woman in question and giving a slight bow. "Welcome back to the Rayya."

"Captain Kar'Danna vas Rayya," Tali bowed in response. "Allow you to introduce you to Commander John Shepard. With me is Lieutenant Commander Garrus Vakarian, and Specialist Kasumi Goto."

Each member bowed as they were introduced, meeting the same from Kar'Danna. "I am pleased to meet you. I am simply sorry that it is under these circumstances."

"I would wish that as well," John stepped forward to stand beside Tali. "Is there anything you can tell us about the circumstances?"

Kar'Danna looked up at John for a moment before shifting his eyes to one side, indicating the guards with him. "Unfortunately, there is not. As Captain, it is my duty to greet you. I am, annoyingly, unable to offer much but my sympathy and support. I am also under orders myself to place you under arrest upon your arrival."

The two guards with Kar'Danna began to step forward, before the Captain raised a hand, forestalling them. "As such, Tali'Zorah, you are remanded to the custody of Commander John Shepard, Council Spectre. Commander," the cagey quarian turned to look John in the eyes, with a small quarian smirk. "You are to keep Tali'Zorah confined to the Rayya until released. I am abusing my authority to invoke section 11.27.241 of the Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance charters. As such, you are granted access to the Rayya's systems for the purposes of fact finding and investigations." Kar'Danna finished his small speech with a few keystrokes of him omnitool.

"Captain!" one of the guards sputtered. "You...you can't do that!"

Kar'Danna wheeled on the quarian, stepping so close to the man that their indicator lights almost touched. "Do you presume to tell _me_ what I can, and cannot do on _my_ ship. Bros'Nahl?"

The quarian Bros'Nahl seemed to shrink slightly as he stepped back, looking at his feet. "No. No, Captain, my apologies."

Kar'Danna grunted before looking back to John, then Tali. "I've done all I can for you." Then, turning back to the two guards, Kar'Donna began to walk away quickly. "Come you bosh'tets. There is real work to be done."

* * *

Shala'Raan vas Tonbay

She couldn't help but smirk as Kar'Danna walk back past her. The slight bounce in his step, along with the muted marching of the two soldiers with him, gave her all the information she needed.

 _Tough old bosh'tet pulled another one out_ , she thought to herself. _If is wasn't for the Captains of the Live Ships being ineligible for Admiralty, I would have pushed for him before letting Dero'Xen take the position._

A few moments later Tali came around the corner. Beside her, in nearly lockstep, was the human, Commander Shepard. In person he seemed even bigger than he had on the vids, yet, not quite so big as in Tali's tales.

Following behind the pair was a turian, and another, smaller, human. Female this time.

But Tali...the girl stood tall. She did not seem cowed, nor broken, as she had feared. She had always been a bit delicate, but her time after returning from her Pilgrimage showed the steel that had formed in her core.

And right now there was….something, in the way she walked. Her closeness to Shepard. The attention she seemed to give him seemed….off.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy," Shala stepped forward, drawing her niece's attention.

Tali paused in the middle of whatever she had been telling Shepard, her helmet spinning around to spot her.

"Aunty Rann!" the girl called warmly, if not happily, as she rushed forward to crash into her with a fierce hug before turning to her companions. "Commander John'Shepard, this is Shala'Raan vas Tonbay. She was a close friend of my mother's and-" Tali froze for a moment as her head slowly tracked back to her. "Aunty...you- you called me….vas Normandy…."

For a moment, Shala closed her eyes and swallowed the cry that wanted to work it's way out of her throat. She want to pull the girl to her. Tell her everything. Assure her it would be all right. Tell her that Aunty Shala would fix it. But...she couldn't. She was being forced to play politics with the daughter of her massan.

"I am afraid I did, Tali," the words felt like poison in her mouth. "The Board moved to have you charged under that name in light of your departure from the Neema."

"What does that mean?" Shepard's eyes narrowed slightly, giving them a dangerous light.

"It...it means I am almost as good as exiled already," Tali's voice wavered, just a touch. It nearly broke Shala's heart.

"Who will be speaking for her in the trial?" Shepard asked, going deathly still.

"She will have her Captain…..Captain Shepard. By quarian law, you are her commanding officer now," Shala nodded forward slightly.

"So...you would speak for me, J- Shepard," Tali looked up at her new Captain.

For a moment, the human looked at Tali before turning back to Shala. "I never actually reached the rank of Captain. And technically, I am not in the Alliance military anymore."

"But you are in command of the ship Tali serves aboard," Shala told the man, firmly. " 'May you stand between your crew and harm as you lead them through the empty quarters of the stars' "

Tali's hand, probably unnoticed, even by her, lightly touched Shepard's hand. Unoticed by her, maybe, but not by Shala. "It's an old ship-captain's blessing."

Shala simply nodded. "Keelah Se'lai."

"Keelah Se'lai," Tali intoned back.

"Now, come. I promised not to keep you. I will be ensuring the proper protocols are followed as I arbitrate the trial. Do to my connection to the family, I am forced to recuse myself. But, as her Captain, know that there are no tricks. No legal loopholes. You simply deliver your case as best you can," Shala turned, but was stopped by Tali's small voice.

"Is...is my father even here. He didn't respond to my messages. Does he even know I'm on trial?" Shala couldn't help but wince at the bitter tone in Tali's words.

"It...is best if we go inside," was all she said.

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

"Objection!" Zal'Koris said with disgust as he raised his hand. "A human has no business speaking in a quarian court!"

"Then you shouldn't have had Tali officially transferred to the Normandy," Shala snapped back.

"She's right," Han'Gerrel added. "You can dress this up however you want, but your playing at politics fools nobody. Shepard, even human, is her Captain. He is entitled to speak for her."

Zal'Koris stared at Han;Gerrel for a moment before he turned back to the front. "Fine. Objection withdrawn."

"Admirals," John stepped up to the podium. "I may be speaking for her today. But I say with utmost certainty, that Tali'Zorah is, in her heart, a proud member of the Fleet. And it saddens me that her Captain is unable to stand here for her today."

John may not have known it, but that simple collection of words had riveted the entire room onto him. "And if I may ask, what are the full charges being laid at _my_ crew member." Or maybe he _did_ know.

"Of course, Captain Shepard," Shala inclined her head. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy is being charged with bringing active geth to the Fleet as part of a secret project."

"I would never...John...Shepard, I never brought geth! I only sent parts and pieces!" Tali couldn't believe what she was hearing. Active Geth! Her father had a project, yes, but it wasn't secret! He couldn't even show himself to defend his daughter from his own project!

John turned to her, a hand lightly on her shoulder. Her shaking stopped. Her mind calmed and slowed as he leaned in. "Tell them the truth. Calmly."

With a nod, Tali stepped up to the podium. "I left parts and tech for my father's pick up teams at specific drop points. I was under his orders to do so. Everything I left was deactivated and harmless. I was _always_ careful."

Zal'Koris stepped forward and slapped his hand down on his own podium. "Then explain to us how it is that geth were able to seize your father's ship! How _careful_ were you that the entire crew, the strike teams that attempted to retake the Alarei, are dead? Including your father!"

Tali's world narrowed. She saw the Admiral's hand moving. Words came, loud, painful words. Her knees shook as they threatened to give out on her. But, again, like always, John was there, holding her head above the water.

"Geth active in the Fleet takes precedence over this trial, Admirals," John almost spat. "The Normandy, and I are ready to lend our assistance."

"Hardly," Za'Korris scoffed. Only Tali knew how close John was to snapping. "We don't need a _humans_ interfering with our-"

"I was offering ot be polite, Admiral," John cut the man off. "If need be, I will invoke section 11.27.241 of the Citadel Special Tactics and Reconnaissance charter."

Around them, the crowd of quarians gasped and murmured between each other, seemingly in the same shock that Tali herself fealt. "Jo...Shepard...wasn't that what Kar'Danna said?"

Looking down at her, John shot her a wink. "It is. I had Edi run it to see what it said. That particular section of the charter allows me to take action in the quarian Migrant Fleet for the good of the people and/or in the face of a geth threat. Even if the quarian's lost their embassy, they are still bound by that specific section of the charter."

Tali felt her eyes go wide as she looked back to the Admiralty Board, only to see them all looking at omnitools. Most likely reading the section John quoted.

"Ha!" Han'Gerrel was the first to finish, as he slapped a hand onto his podium. "Well said human! I have no objections."

Daro'Xen nodded, placing her hand on her podium. "Agreed," her voice was listless and uninterested.

Attention turned to Zal'Korris, who slowly let his arm drop before placing it on the podium. "Fine. If you are looking to retake the Alarei and find an honorable death, we-"

"I'm looking for my father, you BOSH'TET!" Tali half lunged forward, only to be caught by John's arm.

"Shala," Zal'Korris sighed. "Make a note to add disrespect to the admiralty to the charges…."

"Stop that," Daro'Xen sighed. "You're just making yourself a bigger ass."

"Confirmed," Han'Gerrel agreed. "Tali, you will be given an unarmed shuttle and leave to make an attempt to retake the Alarei. Should you not survive, all charges shall be posthumously remove from your record. Keelah'Se'lai."

* * *

John

Shaking his head in disbelief, John turned to Tali. He could almost feel the pain in her. It was almost like it was his pain as well. "Tali, we'll get in there and rescue everybody we can. I promise."

Slowly, Tali's helmet turned to him, her glowing eyes searching his for...something. Then, as if she found it, she nodded. "Thank you, John. I don't know what I would do it you hadn't been willing to retake the Alarei…."

"Bah," Garrus shrugged. "We'd just tie him up and drag him along anyway."

Kasumi nodded her agreement with a chuckle. "There's no way we would abandon you when you need us, Tali."

"I...I don't deserve friends like you," Tali looked from one of them to another, before stopping at John. "I don't know what I would be without you."

There was something...different in her tone, in the way she said 'without you' that made if feel like she was talking directly to him. It almost made John forget where they were and declare how he felt.

 _Classy, John_ , he admonished himself.

"We should see what we can find out before we head out. I'd rather not go in blind if I can manage it," John stood and slowly scanned the area. "Split up and see what you can learn."

"You got it, Boss," Garrus nodded.

"On it," Kasumi grinned as she gave Tali a small hug. "We'll get it done, Talsi."

John watched the two split off, Garrus seeming to be heading toward Han'Gerrel, while Kasumi flickered out of view as she moved toward Daro'Xen.

"Talsi?" Tali tilted her head as she looked at John, who shrugged. "I can understand nicknames...but that's just changing one letter."

"I don't even ask anymore," John sighed.

* * *

Jane'Shepard vas Perugia

"Move," Jane growled as she pushed her way through the groups of quarians around the Rayya's Garden Center which was a weird ass place to hold a trial. Finally, she saw who she was looking for.

"Same reason?" a male voice at her elbow caught her attention. Kal'Reeger.

"Probably," Jane chuckled. "C'mon, let's see what my brother has gotten Tali into."

Turning back, Jane raised her hand over her head and waved. "Hey! Shit blossom!" she yelled, drawing a lot of startled looks for the quarians around her.

However, her yelling seemed to have it's desired effect, as John's head dropped. Tali leaned in and spoke something to him that seemed to motivate him to sigh deeply and approach her.

"Word is you're retaking the Alarei?" Kal asked as they arrived. "They wouldn't let me in on the squads that made the attempt earlier. Just got word that there are more than a 'few' geth. Say the word, though, and I'm with you. Admiralty or no."

"Appreciated," John held up a hand. "It's probably better if you stay here and work on support for Tali."

"That's why Kal and I are here," Jane cut in. "The Perugia is still in dry dock getting repaired, so I commandeered a shuttle to get here. We came to be character and material witnesses. Veetor is even here, someplace. Though he probably got overwhelmed by now and ducked away. And what's with that weird armor? You have a full see through faceplate, on that brick red crap."

"If it was darker, it could almost pass for something similar to a quarian helmet," Kal chuckled.

John shifted uncomfortably. "My actual field armor got shot to shit, and I haven't had the chance to replace it, what with the way I've been running around. My armorer is calling it the 'Inferno' armor."

With a snort, Jane punched the center of John's chest. "Well, get your ass out there and retake that ship. When you get back you can get me a nice human meal on that over sized tin can you're riding around in."

* * *

Garrus

"If it were up to me, we would have just shot the Alarei to dust and been done with it by now," Gerrel shook his head. "Feel bad for Tali, though. Hopefully we can find a reason to _not_ exile her."

Garrus frowned slightly as he looked at the Admiral. The turian in him applauded the 'overwhelming force' approach, but his time with Shepard had tempered that feeling.

"It sounds like you are leaning toward Tali's innocence, Admiral," Garrus nodded. "Nice to see she has somebody that isn't out to use the girl to make political moves."

"Ugh, afraid I am," Gerrel sighed. "Though my aim isn't as off the damn wall as Korris. The suit wetter seems to think we couldn't handle the geth. Thinks we should give up. Maybe find another world to colonize. I thinks he's an idiot."

"Not sure a war right now would be in anybody's interest, not with the Reapers issue, and all," Garrus shrugged.

"I would argue, that _now_ is the best time for it," Gerrel countered. "We need a place to put those that can't fight. Then Shepard could count on the largest Navy the galaxy has."

* * *

Kasumi

"Psst, Admiral!" Kasumi called quietly from her little perch on a low wall. "Got some questions for you."

"Really?" Xen seemed unimpressed. "Your cloak is quite exceptional if I can't see through it, though I don't think there is anything you could offer me that would more me to your camp."

"Ha!" Kasumi laughed with a shake of her head. "Hardly. More that I wanted to pick your brain for information on the Alarei."

"Pick my brain?" Xen crossed her arms, seemingly confused. "Humans have such odd phrasing. Though, thinking about it, I think I like that one."

"So...any idea what was going on?" Kasumi pushed. "And you can keep the saying, free of charge."

"I don't have anything useful, unfortunately," Xen shrugged. "Though, if Rael was working on active geth, maybe he and I had more in common than I thought."

"You both have amazing daughters?"

This time Xen actually turned to look in Kasumi's general direction. "If we could find a way to bring the geth back under our control, this whole situation would be solved. We would have our world back, an entirely new fleet, that was loyal, and the means to keep what is ours, ours."

"You want to take control of the geth? Not destroy them?" Kasumi couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice.

"Of course," Xen snorted. "We _made_ the geth. They _belong_ to us. They are out legacy. We suffer indignities and abuse, because we let up on the leash. We will be one again, and we will show the galaxy _exactly_ what they deserve."

* * *

Tali

"How could you set me up like that, Aunt Raan," Tali fought to keep the tears out of her voice, but she knew she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Her hands twisted before her, faster, harder than normal. "Why did you order Kar'Danna to keep it quiet?"

Raan tensed, going still for a moment. "Tali...I am sorry. The Admirals needed to hear the shock in your voice. They needed something to give them enough doubt to let you attempt to retake the Alarei."

"There had to have been a better way, Admiral Raan," John almost growled behind her. She could almost feel his anger. Or was it her's? _Keelah… I need to get a hold of myself…._

"I am doing my best," Raan's hands clenched at her sides, the only outward sign of the anger she was bottling up. "Han'Gerrel is looking of an excuse to start a war we cannot win. Zal'Korris is pushing for us give up and find a new world. I don't even _know_ what Daro'Xen wants. At this point, all I know is that you must be carefull. I ask the Ancestors to help you find the evidence you need to exonerate yourself, Tali."

* * *

"Tali...I am sorry you are caught up in this," Korris hung his head, and there was real sadness in his voice. "We cannot be drug into war with our children."

Blinking, Tali shook her head. She couldn't have heard what she thought Korris said. "Our...what?"

"The geth. They are our children. And we wronged them," Korris rubbed a hand over his visor for a moment. "The geth had just taken their first steps, and we tried to murder them. As punishment, we have been forced to wander for so long. It's time to let it go. We need to find ourselves a new world. One we can make into a home."

"Peace is a noble sentiment," John began. "But throwing Tali away to advance your cause?"

Tali could feel the anger building in John. His white hot rage both titillated her and made her fear for what he might do. It was like...like he was defending her. Defending his... _No, it's not possible….stop your childish dreams, fool girl._

"If the geth somehow found out about Rael's work, it could provoke them into attacking," Korris began to pace. "We cannot give them a reason to fear us, or we will never know peace. We will never find a home if we focus on war."

"This can't be the best way Admiral," John scowled darkly.

He was _so_ angry, Tali reached out and took his hand in hers. And the moment she did, there was that spark again. John's anger flared brighter for a moment, but with a gentle squeeze, Tali could feel it ebb out of him.

"If there is another way, find it," Korris nodded. "I would rather not lose more quarians, but I must defend the Fleet the only way I can."

* * *

John

"Alright," John paused in front of the shuttle. "This is your official last chance to step back. None of you need to go."

"Please," Jack shook her head. The human biotic looked...odd, in one of Jacob's spare armored bodysuits. It was being held in place by a series on strategically placed straps. "After being left behind last time, there is _no_ way I'm missing out on the fun this time."

"Yeah," Grunt nodded. "I will always follow my battlemaster into any battle!"

"Pff," Jack looked away from the krogan. "Brown nosing little suck up…."

"What was that?" Grunt rumbled.

"I said you're just sucking up to Shepard like a little toady bitch," Jack ribbled with power as she got into the kroga's face.

"Enough!" John barked, startling the two apart.

"Either way, Shep, I'm pretty sure you're stuck with us," Kasumi grinned as she glanced at Garrus and Miranda, who nodded their agreement. "Tali is our little mascot, after all."

"Splendid," the 'Mascot' sighed. "I don't know whether to thank you, or punch you…."

"How about you buy us a drink, next time we hit Omega?" Garrus suggested with a laugh. "I get to pick the place though."

Giggling, Tali nodded. "Sounds good."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.


	29. 28 The Trial, Part 2

John Shepard, Alarei, Quarian Migrant Fleet

"All Right, Jack and Kasumi, go right side. Grunt and Miranda, go left. Tali and Garrus, you're with me, and we meet at the far end of the ship, here," John was projecting a holo map of the ship from his omnitool. He had picked it up from the Rayya's systems when Captain Kar'Danna had given him access to the ship's systems. "Be thorough, but try to make as little collateral damage as you can." He eyeballed his destructo-twins.

"Pff, yeah, whatever," Jack crossed her arms and looked away.

Grunt looked from Jack then to John and puffed up somewhat. "Ha! I will be precision! Like a laser scalpel! And I'll get there before the puny human."

"Oh, no you didn't!" Jack glared at the krogan as blue energy rippled over her. "Bitch, you couldn't keep up with me on your keeping-est day!"

"Keeping-est isn't even a real word!" Grunt took a step forward.

"Oh, yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"Children!" John growled. "Don't make me turn this geth infested ship right around!"

Miranda and Kasumi couldn't help but chuckled while Garrus and Tali shared a confused look. It wasn't until almost a heart beat later that he realized that Tali was behind him, and somehow, he _knew_ she was confused. _Probably just obvious...human turns of phrase can be confusing…_

"The three sections of the ship will come together here," he indicated a point on the map. "After that is a short passage to the bridge. When you are moving, try to gather as much data as we can. Anything that can prove Tali's innocence has priority after survivors. Questions?"

Then, with a nod, the team broke up and moved to their assigned corridors as John hit a counter on his omnitool. "Alright...we roll in three...two...one…" There was a small explosion on his right, as John's HUD registered Jack's biotics flaring. It was followed almost immediately by a voice yelling 'I am krogan!' to his left. John let out a long suffering sigh. "...go."

* * *

Jack, Alarei, Right Corridor

"...one."

Jack's face lit with a feral grin as she threw an overcharged warp field forward. The dark matter collided with the metal bulkhead of the door, twisting it into a spiral pattern, almost as if it were water being pulled down a drain.

And...to be honest, it was a bit much. Even for Jack. She had gotten so worked up over the teacher's pet lizard, that she built up too much of a charge. _Ah well,_ she mentally shrugged.

At the moment of her power's impact, Jack saw Kasumi shimmer out of view. Probably was going to be moving behind her and collecting data and other bullshit.

Her little reverie, however, was broken as hyper velocity rounds began to pop on her barriers. Which apparently, was odd.

Biotic barriers where, by nature, so similar to armor's kinetic shield systems, that they can interfere with one another. And the concept of both was to absorb the impact of round projected by a weapon's mass drivers, either richotting away with greatly reduced force, or absorbing it completely, leaving the round to drop to the ground harmlessly.

But not Jack's. Unlike the Cheerleader's barriers that had this weird throbbing effect, or Shepard's ridiculously over tight barriers, Jack's power raged out of her like a storm. Tendrils flickered out of her rippling barriers, damaging her surroundings, while the bright light she gave off meant she wouldn't be sneaking up on anybody. Which is how she prefered it anyway. She was a god damned biotic hurricane!

With a contemptuous sneer, Jack stepped over the ruined remains of the door and reached out, grabbing two of the geth in her power and smashing them together., before throwing the limp, sparking bodies at the third geth in the room.

"Yeah, bitch, let's see that fat fucking lizard beat my score!" Jack cackled madly as the next room opened, dumping more geth into the room she stood in.

* * *

Miranda Lawson

"...one.."

When Shepard hit the mark, there was a small explosion in the distance. _Jack…_

"I am krogan!" Grunt almost immediately bellowed as he rushed forward, only to skid to a stop in front of the door. He then reached out for the door release, pausing just long enough to glance at Miranda. "Shut up…."

Miranda shook her head for a moment and realized she had laughed. She was...smiling. It must have been Shepard's ridiculous influence. When this mission was started, Miranda knew who and what she was. She knew who she worked for, and why. Humanity needed to step up to the galactic plate, otherwise it stood a chance of being left behind.

Now...now it was all a blur. She was beginning to see the darker side of her organization. Not that she hadn't been aware of the things Cerberus had done. But that was all on paper. It was just numbers. And, after all, the needs of the many outweigh that of the few.

Besides, sometimes projects went rouge. Cerberus gave people a lot of leeway in how they ran their specific cells, and as long as they were getting results, command, or, she was beginning to realize, The Illusive Man, turned a blind eye.

Or so she thought. After being on the ground and seeing some of the projects in person, like with Overlord, or meeting the direct victims of experiments gone wrong, like with Jack, and even Shepard's Akuze after effects, she was beginning to think that the Illusive Man was deliberately making the projects panic. Driving them into a corner so that they would push their projects harder, seeking results faster, and damn the consequences.

Then the doors opened and Grunt stormed ahead, crushing a geth trooper under foot as he took another in the lower body with his shoulder and flipping it up, and over himself, sending it crashing to the floor in front of her. And so, with a small savage smile, she put two rounds in its head.

* * *

Garrus Vakarian

"Tali... can you do something about this damn red emergency lighting?" Garrus grumbled. "It messes with my vision."

"On it!"

Shepard chuckled from next to him as the human's SMG cut down another geth. "Sure Garrus, blame the lighting. We all know you are losing your touch in your old age."

In response, Garrus turned to look at him, and pulled the trigger. He didn't need to look to know his shot went straight through two of the geth that had lined up. And honestly, it was always nice to see Shepard speechless.

"Seriously," Shepard shook his head. "You've been waiting to pull that off, haven't you?"

"What can I say? When your good, you're good," Garrus let his mandibles widen into a grin.

It wasn't like Garrus was going to admit that it was a shot that he had been trying on pretty much every mission they had been on since this crazy adventure started. Second adventure? "Hey, Tali, do you think this current Collector mission is a new adventure? Or is it part two of the Original?"

With a final twist of the holo display, the ship's lighting shifted to standard, is slightly dimmer, white. Which was a Spirits be damned relief. The red spectrum light like general gave some turians headaches. Himself included.

"Can we just go?" Tali said terse. "I need to find my father."

Wincing slightly, Garrus nodded as he dropped another geth. "Yeah, of course Tali. Sorry."

Tali reached her hand up and her omnitool flared for a moment. In response, the last geth stood up, put a gin to its head, and pulled the trigger. "No..sorry, I know you were just trying to distract me so that you could get more kills."

Shepard snicked as he gave Garrus a pitying look. "Heh, my quarian just schooled you!"

Garrus stood and gave Shepard another grin. " _Your_ quarian, is she?"

Watching Shepard's face drain of color easily made this whole thing worthwhile. "I...uh...I mean...you know, part of me, er, _our_ team…" the Great Commander Shepard stuttered.

"What are you two babbling about?" Tali yelled back as she began to work on the next door. "I know you were trying to ease some of the tension, but we need to hurry!"

* * *

Kasumi Goto

"I call this one 'Lawn Chair in Midnight'," Jack laughed as her biotics twisted a geth into a rough approximation of a chair.

Kasumi made an amused snort as she hacked into one of the terminals. "I think you should keep your day job. Sculpting isn't for you."

"Yeah? What do you know about art," Jack sighed as she tossed the broken machine aside.

She didn't say anything. Instead she just turned to look at Jack with an incredulous look.

"Okay, right," Jack coughed. "You know a bit."

"More than a bit, my psychotic amigo," Kasumi laughed as the last firewall in the terminal gave way. "And I'm in….let's see...six thousand credits...they won't miss that. Email...email...grocery list...Aha! Log entry!"

The file Kasumi brought up blurred as she skipped it, before stopping at a pair of quarians talking in a hall.

"Rael'Zorah wants more units brought online," _the first was saying_.

"The system won't be able to control that much data that fast. Everything is getting bogged down as it is!" _the second answered._

"I brought that up already. Rael said to disable some of the firewalls if we needed the extra bandwidth."

"That...seems a bit reckless. I mean...we don't have enough to build a real network, but still…."

Clicking off and downloading the data, Kasumi turned to Jack. "Think I might be getting an idea as to what happened here."

"Yeah, no shit," the biotic spat. "Fucking scientists. Should just shoot them all and be done with it."

"Oh yeah?" Kasumi laughed as she opened the next compartment and stabbed her omniblade up into the first geth, while stepping aside for Jack's next rampage. "Without those scientists, we'd still be in a cave trying to make fire work."

True to form, Jack hit the next room running, her power coming up and swirling in a cyclone. The force tossed everything not bolted to the floor into the ari and spun it around Jack's body. And, Kasumi noted with a mix of amazement and fear, a few things what were bolted down.

"Better than what they did to me…" Kasumi heard Jack say quietly enough that she was probably not meant to be heard.

* * *

Grunt

He was in his element! Glorious battle! Around him, the scattered remains of his foes lay, their life fluids covered his body as his foot crushed down on the head of one of their feeble warriors, trying to desperately crawl away! He took pleasure in watching the...flash..light...thingy...dim….

The life drain from his enemy's eyes!

*boom* *crack* *blam, blam*

"If you're done playing around and making sound effects yourself, I'm almost done with this data draw," Miranda smirked at him. "Maybe you can go back to singing your own theme song when we get moving again."

With a weary sigh, Grunt dropped the geth torso he had been waving around. He had jammed its fingers into the grip of a gun and was holding its arms as if it were a puppet, making it fight the ancient, glorious battles that rolled through Grunt's mind.

"Bah, human's don't appreciate good battle music. Shepard knew. He showed me the adventures of the great Battlemaster Gorge!" Grunt threw his hands in the air. "I don't know how Okeer missed such an important and powerful krogan warrior!"

Miranda, poor, simple, weak Miranda, just looked at him. Her dull dark eyes held only a glimmer of understanding the true pleasure of battle. I certainly wasn't pity.

"Isn't BattleMaster Gorge a morning children's cartoon?" Miranda was definitely not looking at him with pity. She was just stupid.

"Oh, look," Grunt pointed at the console. "Looks like a log was left open!" Without waiting for Dumb Miranda, Grunt turned it on.

 _A single quarin stood working on the console Grunt was in front of when a second quarian ran up to him._

"Who's running that diagnostic?" _she demanded._ "I didn't authorize...wait...how many geth are networked?"

 _The male looked between the female and the console._ "Umm..all of them. Rael'Zorah wanted-"

"Keelah!" _the females cut him off as she shoved the male aside, and began working._ "Shut it down! Shut it all down! They're in the system!"

 _There was a sudden flash and the sounds of something booming as the female seemed to rock forward into the terminal, then it went to static._

For a moment, Grunt looked at the console before looking to Miranda. "Well, that went poorly."

* * *

Tali

"It would help if we had more to work with," a male was saying to her father. "Maybe if Tali sent back more complete units…"

"No," Rael held up a hand, forestalling the quarian. "I will not risk putting my daughter at risk if there is political blowback. I've...I've failed her enough. I promised her and Meru that I would build them a house on the homeworld, and I mean to see that through."

 _Off camera another quarian voice shouted, "_ Rael, we have the collection Tali sent from Haestrom! Nothing particularly useful, except this repair drone. And...it looks like some of the cybernetics that had been put into Xera'Raan."

 _Taking the box, Rael opened it and removed what was left of Xera's right arm._ "Yes, I got word from Reeger. She is most likely going to die from infection, but the implants kept her alive for a rather extended period. I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of data was recorded."

 _Rael cleared the table he was working at, and began to hook the arm into his systems._ "Wait...there is a lag in the systems...Who is running….No...Keelah…" _There was a rocking as the lights on dimmed for a moment before the red emergency lights came up._ "The data in the arm was corrupted! Get the power down! Now!"

The display cut out as Tali stood mutely in front of it.

She should feel...fear? Revulsion? Maybe anger? But she didn't She didn't feel anything. Nothing at all.

Her father. It was some sort of misguided… He thought he was… He…

"Tali," John's hand lightly touched her's, and she felt his strong will touching hers. It lifted her up and gave her resolve. Blinking back the tears she didn't know she had shed, she stood tall again and turned to her saera. "I'm alright. I'll have time to be upset later. Right now we need to figure out if any of the crew survived. And we need to figure out how to shut the geth down before they find a way off the ship."

John half smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Alright, let's see what we can find."

She looked into his eyes as she looked back into his. As always, he looked through her visor. As always he saw her. He saw everything that she was. He…

"Okay, if you two are done mooning over each other, I'd like to get moving before Jack and/or Grunt blow the ship out from underneath us," Garrus interrupted. He then approached the pair as he wrapped an arm around the two of them, gently pulling them to him as his voice dropped several octaves. Plus the sub tones below human hearing. "Unless we can all cuddle…."

Tali's eyes narrowed as she gave him an answer. Right in his gut.

The turian doubled over and gasped, before holding up a thumb. "Good...one…" he squeezed out.

* * *

John

His omniblades danced through the cluster of geth as he hit them harder, and faster than a human should be capable of. _That's assuming your even human at all anymore…_

A thrust to the torso of one. Duck under a swing. Stab the armpit, cutting the joint. Grip the arm and pull it in front as the next fires into the first. Drop it and stab both blades into the second. Sweep arms wide, catching two more as they came in.

Then, with a thunderous crack, a shot from Garrus's rifle dropped the last.

"Spoilsport," John panted lightly. "I had them."

"Right," Garrus shook his head as he approached. "And you don't even know you're bleeding, do you?"

John frowned for a moment as he looked down at himself, seeing nothing unusual. There had been some near misses, of course. Cracks and gouges in his armor, where some shots had managed to get through. Some scouring and plasma damage. Even a spot on his right shoulder that had melted. Made the shoulder difficult to move. Well...more difficult. Gerald hadn't been kidding when he said the armor would be uncomfortable to fight in.

"Stupid bosh'tet," Tali cursed behind him as she shoved his shoulders forward, bending him over slightly.

 _Ah. There's the pain_ , John bit back the urge to yelp. He was going to be a dead man before he gave Garrus the satisfaction.

"Stop wiggling," Tali ordered as she jabbed a knife deep into the wound on his lower right kidney, killing him almost instantly.

He wished.

After three years of torture, and his finally giving up his grandmother's cookie recipe, Tali jerked back, pulling this organs out of the wound. Then, as she tossed the six inch piece of bloody shrapnel onto the table in front of him, he felt the cooling blissful magic of medigel injecting into his wound.

It was the moment that the doors to either side of the room his group was in, that he realized the position he was standing in.

Tali had half bent him over a small table as she worked on his injury. Her right hand gripped his hips, to stop him from moving as her left withdrew the bit of metal. And him being as tall as he was, Tali was pressed up against him.

"I told you we would make it b...e...fore…" Jack's banter slowly ground to a halt.

"Ha! There is no way that you could beat…uh…" Grunt seemed to be confused.

Miranda coughed quietly as she fought down a laugh. "Should we come back later, maybe?"

Then there was a flash. "There's one for the ship scrapbook!" Kasumi exclaimed with glee.

John let his head drop to the nice, cool table as he considered taking the shard of metal that had been in his back a moment ago, and cutting his own throat with it. "I _hate_ you guys so much right now…."

Which was, apparently, the final straw, as Garrus collapsed to the ground laughing.

* * *

Tali

"...Tell them we're sorry!" the desperate female cried. "Johnah! Moma loves you very much! You have to be strong for Daddy, alright? I-AHHH!"

Tali slammed her fist into the console and was rewarded with a small burst of sparks as it went dead. "Damn it!" she cursed as she struck it again and again. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Tali, stop!" John grabbed her arm, pulling her around to face him. "We have to keep moving! We need to stop the geth!"

Biting back her words, Tali growled deep in her throat. She could feel her claws flexing inside her gloves as she slowly approached the body.

Her father's body.

"He...he left me to clean up his mess, John," Tali almost spat. "This is how he loved me? All these deaths? All this destruction? All the laws broken? If word of this gets out into the Fleet, he will be exiled."

"How do you exile a dead guy?" Jack asked thoughtlessly. Or...maybe not so thoughtless. Her tone was subdued. It was more that she didn't know how to handle somebody actually caring.

"He...would be stricken from the records of every ship he had ever served on. His name would never be spoken. His deeds would be held up as an example. 'Don't do this!' " Tali squatted down over his body.

"...Oh," was Jack's reply.

Tali sniffed lightly and laughed. "It's fine, Jack. I know you're trying."

"I...I ain't…" Jack faltered for a moment before she kneeled next to her. "I got nothing. We can go break stuff. Just you and me, if you want."

The tears she had been holding back cracked finally as she began to sob. Her hands clutched at her father's hand. She remembered when it had seemed so big. She remembered when he had taken two weeks worth of sickness so that he could hold her in his arms when she had gotten an infection. She remembered his hand on her shoulder, trembling, as he tried desperately to be strong for her when they let her mother's ashes go into the stars.

It was Jack, of all people. Jack pulled her into her arms, squeezing. The convict's hand gently rubbed her back as she rocked slowly. "I'm not going to tell you it's going to be alright. It won't. It's gonna hurt. I'm not going to tell you 'he's in a better place now' because it isn't better. I'm not gonna tell you 'shit happens for a reason' or 'there is a cosmic plan'. That's all bullshit. But you're alive. We're with you. We'll get through it."

A small laugh escaped Tali as she patted Jack's stomach. "I thought my people were thin," Tali sniffled.

Jack froze for a moment before slapping Tali's shoulder and pushing her away. "Oh you fucking bitch. You fucked up my makeup."

Smiling in spite of herself, Tali looked up at the crazy human, and laughed. Dark streaks ran from under Jack's eyes, and down her face, as she desperately wiped at them. Instead of cleaning it, Jack ended up making an even bigger mess.

Taking a deep breath, Tali moved to her father and tapped into his omnitool. "Thank you Jack. I knew you weren't as terrible as you seemed."

Jack sputtered for a moment before huffing. "Everybody gets hurt. Even I know there are limits."

"I got it," Tali said after a moment as an image sprung to life. It was Rael'Zorah, as he was in life.

"Tali, if you are seeing this, then I failed. There was something in the data from Xera'Raan's arm. It bridged the gap between the geth, letting them unit themselves. By the time we realized what was happening, they had begun activating platforms and assaulted the crew. The central hub is on the bridge, but it was the first place they locked down. I am attempting to open it, but if I don't make it, you will have to do it.

After you do, get the data. Get it to Daro'Xen. She will know what to do with it."

Then, the message just...stopped.

"That was it?" Tali could feel John's anger. It lit a spark inside her, pushing at her own anger.

"That's it, John," Tali confirmed as she stood. Her anger fanned his, which in turn rose her's. But she knew it for what it was. It was feiz'tiyl. "Let's finish the geth. I want to go home. To the Normandy.

* * *

Garrus

"Well...shit," Garrus sighed right before a large metal fist cracked into his face, and knocking him a couple meters back.

Across the room, the blurred outline of a geth hunter moved and danced with the flickering form of Kasumi.

Shepard arms wrapped themselves around two troopers and he heaved, lifting both machines off the ground and spun to face Tali, as the quarian's omnitool sparked bolts of electricity through both frames.

Grunt and Jack, at the forefront, and over eager, had been swept up in a small tide of geth, but the crushing and shredding of metal from the corridor behind him gave testimony to the vicious battle.

Before Garrus, however, was the Geth Prime. Its blood read armor was dented heavily from the rounds of his mantis sniper rifle. The machine raised the rocket launcher and fired.

Instinctively, Garrus closed his eyes. It was ironic that a rocket failed to kill him before, but now it would surely end his life.

But...it had been a good run. He wouldn't trade a moment of it for anything in the galaxy. Except maybe Shepard's driving. He'd love to forget that part. Maybe suffering through that would be enough to wipe away a few of his sins. Seriously….that man couldn't drive his way...Also...he wonder what Miranda's waist felt like... _Why am I not dead"_

His eyes opened as the geth's rocket struck the bright blue biotic shield that had dropped around him. The fire and shrapnel shimmered briefly, before falling away to reveal the seemingly confused Prime unit.

Then, a black booted foot landed squarely on Garrus's right shoulder and pushing off as Miranda lept high over him. It was an image that would be burned into his memory.

In the air, Miranda's long black hair trailed behind her as a snarl seemed to twist her lips into something feral looking. Her left hand was out before her as her right arm twisted her whole upper body back, the hand encased in a bright, almost white ball of energy.

Then time snapped. Miranda's right hand, now encased in nearly a ton of mass, struck the Prime unit on the top of it curved head. Buckling under the pressure, the geth's head folded in and Miranda's fist continued down and slammed into the main body, shearing in half.

Landing, seemingly lightly, Miranda turned to look at Garrus with one of her trademarked arrogance smirks as the two chunks of geth crashed to the ground.

"Told you I could take a rocket."

Garrus blinked a moment and made a sub-harmonic tone. A tone one normally made when one was...interested. Luckily, human's couldn't perceive his rather embarrassing slip.

Except, Miranda gave a small frown as she rubbed at her ear. "Are you okay? What's with that sound?"

"Ah...shit."

* * *

John

 _Please_ , she had said. _Please, you can't give them the data! It would ruin everything my father accomplished! You know what is at stake!_

 _But, if you get exiled…_ he tried to say, before she laughed bitterly.

 _Let them. My home is the Normandy. With you. I don't need anything else._

"Were you able to find anything that would exonerate Tali'Zorah while on the Alarei, Captain?" Shala'Raan asked. Her voice sounded almost desperate under the strong 'Admiral' persona she wore.

John looked at Tali as she stood looking back at him. Her hands twisted in front of her as her large glowing eyes begged at him.

"No," John said at last, turning back to the Admiralty Board. "And I shouldn't have to. Tali has sacrificed _everything_ for the Fleet. I spent countless hours with her, listening to her describe the quarian people. From her words I came to respect you. From her words I learned that there was more to your people than the words of a selfish, childish galaxy.

But it's her deeds. All that she has done. She faced geth. She faced krogan, mercenaries, and pirates. She faced Saren himself, and put the final round through his body.

It's what she has suffered. Her mother. Now her father. I;ve seen the wounds she has taken. I've had her blood on my hands as I staunched her wounds. Just as she has mine.

I saw her boldly stand before her wounded soldiers on Freedom's Progress, facing down relentless mechs.

I saw her weep over the lives lost on Haestrom. Lost on a fool's mission!

I saw her scoff in the face of a Reaper itself.

If she asked it, I would give her the breath from my lungs, just as I know she would do anything for her people or her crewmates.

If that isn't enough for you, then to hell with all of you. She is a member of _my_ crew. I'll be damned if I let you take her from me."

The Garden was quiet. Quarians stood around John and his battered team. None of them moved. None of them spoke. It was still.

Then an impact. John looked down as Tali's arms wrapped around him in a crushing grip. Her visor pressed against her side as she shook from the tears.

Then there was sound. He wasn't sure where it started, but it began with a single foot stomp. Then it spread. Two, ten, fifty, the entire crowd seemed to be stomping in a thunderous roar.

"I guess this is there version of a slow clap?" Kasumi wondered aloud as John and his team looked about them.

"Yes," Tali sniffed, looking at the theif. "Yes, it is."

John smiled for a moment before he looked back to the Admiralty Board before them. The three quarians, one by one, opened their omnitools and made their choice as the stomping slowed, then stopped.

Shala'Raan stood for a moment and looked over the crowd before looking at the display on her podium.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, in light if extenuating circumstances, the Admiralty Board finds, uncontested, and unanimously, that there is no evidence to convict. You are cleared of all charges.," This time, Shala was unable to keep the pride out of her voice. "Keelah Se'lei."

* * *

Tali

He had saved her. Again. Now with words to add to the weight of his deeds. John had saved her.

 _His words…._ as she replayed them in her head, Tali couldn't keep the blush from burning her face. There was no way he knew what his words meant. The symbolism behind what he had said. There was no way...but she was happy anyway.

As John stood, giving orders to the ground team and splitting them up, Shala walked up to the pair and bowed her head. "Thank you, Captain," the emotion was thick in her gravelly voice. "I cannot express my gratitude for what you did for Tali."

John seemed to think for a moment before he allowed himself a small smile. "I simply stood between Tali and harm, from the empty quarters of the stars."

Shala laughed quietly as she inclined her head again. "So you did, Captain. So you did. It must be the hands of the Ancestor's themselves that brought children back together again. For this very moment."

The wording struck Tali as a bit...odd. "Shala," she began. "I may have been on my pilgrimage, but I was hardly a child."

Pausing, Shala looked from her, to John, then back again. Then, she laughed. "Ancestor's do have a wicked sense of humor! I see Meru's devious little fingers in this!"

Still cackling, Shala brought up an image on her omnitool. In it were two women. One human, with long red hair, tied up in a large bun. The other was a quarian with a green realk, the pattern, the same as Tali's. They both were young, close to the same age as John and Tali were now.

In front of the human woman stood two children, one girl, her hair as red as her mother's with a light spinking of freckles over her nose. Next to her was a boy with short blonde hair, one of his hands was pressed against one of the bubbles her people kept younger children in, before they got there first suit. Inside the bubble was a young quarian girl, her hand pressed against the against the inside of the bubble, over the boy's.

While the women, and the girl smiled for toward the person taking the image, the boy and the quarian girl only looked at each other.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominant and submissive traits.

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

 **Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can stop the bonding.

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

* * *

AN: Again, sorry for the roughness of this and the last chapters. My beta reader is still out for the moment. Now you all see the shame that is my writing before anybody gets to it before I post!

Normally I would have put them off for a bit, but I was at a part that I really wanted to finish while it was hot in my head. So, Tah dah!

Also, as you can see, I was playing a bit of a long game with the It Must Be Fate story :)


	30. 29 Aftermath

AN: May have lost track of some details and might look into cleaning up some concepts

* * *

Jane Shepard, SR-2 Normandy

"So...where's the grape?" Jane looked around the crew deck as she and John stepped off the elevator. "I would have thought after that speech and the whole 'reunited childhood friends' bit, she'd never leave your side."

John rolled his eyes as he gestured to the mess station. "You wanted food. And _Tali_ went down to engineering almost the instant she hit the ship. She said something about the drive core's spri'tio."

Jane snorted with amusement as she eyeballed the food stuffs available. "Right. Alliance ships don't use spri'tio. It's an older quarian coolant. Actually is more effective than what most of the galaxy uses, but it's a 'secret quarian recipe'. Or so I'm told."

Making a sour face, John rubbed at the back of his neck as he watched Jane gather a fairly random assortment from the food stores. "Yeah, I guess she was really embarrassed that I saw her without her mask or...something…"

Pausing for a moment, Jane looked at John. Her eyes narrowed as she did her best to see if he was joking or not. Honestly, she wasn't sure if making a joke, or it being moronic ignorance was worse. "Goddess Jay Jay…."

"What?" John frowned as he followed his sister back to the mess table, watching her mutely as she took everything off her tray, and placed them on the table. Then, after hefting it a couple of times, Jane spun around and hit John in the side of the head with the flat side of the tray.

John, caught by surprise stumbled back, only to catch the tray on the other side of his head, staggering him more. A front kick to the gut dropped him on his ass, gasping for breath.

"I don't know what the fuck you and the grape think you are doing, but it's beginning to piss me off," Jane squatted down in front of her brother. "I had a hard enough time watching that girl trying to put herself back together after you died. Which I am _still_ pissed at you for doing, by the way."

"I…" John gasped reaching out, only to have Jane slap his hand down.

"Shut up," Jane growled as she leaned in close. "I honestly didn't realize that was the same quarian. I mean, seriously, what were the odds? I can forgive you not being able to remember it at all, considering the biotic incident when I tried to kill the two of you with a cargo container of Blast-Ohs. Not that I'm not pissed at Tali either. You're just the one I have to slap around right now."

"...The fuck are you going on about?" John finally managed to squeeze out.

"You are in love with that girl," Jane grabbed a handful of John's hair and shook his head. "You know it. I know it. Hell, probably Blasto himself knows it. But you haven't told her."

With a snarl of his own, John shoved his sister back. "So what?!" he demanded. "I do. I love her more than anything! But I can't tell her that! She has her people! She has her Fleet, and her own life! I can't tie her down with my bullshit! Goddess, Jane, I would never have let her on this ship if I didn't need her so much! I hate that I am forcing the person I love most in this whole damned universe into a fucking suicide mission! And what the _fuck_ are you grinning about?"

Jane really couldn't stop the grin. She tried. She did. Just not very hard. Because, like usual, her plan worked perfectly. Halfway through John's tirade, the elevator had opened, releasing the caged quarian that had been inside. The quarian, to whom Jane was now pointing.

"I...Tali…" John sputtered to a halt with eyes so wide it was comical. Which, being a good and loving sister, was obliged to take a quick image of.

Tali was standing just inside the mess, her hands were over her vocal indicator light. Her knees were turned in together as her feet pigeon toed slightly in. She made no physical moves. Her wide glowing eyes were locked on John, just as his were on her.

Then...they just stood there.

"Oh, for goddess sake," Jane ran a hand over her face as she hucked the tray at Tali, surprising the quarian enough that she jumped back with a small squeak. "You two have got to be the most...I… You know what? Fuck it."

Standing, Jane dusted herself off as she walked to John and pulled him to his feet. Then, while still holding his arm, she pulled him along to Tali, grabbing her arm on the way toward the elevator, and shoving them in.

After a few moments of silence, as the elevator rose to Deck 1, Jane drug the pair out and shoved them both into John's ridiculous cabin. Jane even did her best to slam the automatic door. Then, out of spite, she pulled her pistol and put a round in the door lock.

"Might I request you _not_ discharging firearms within the ship, Captain Shepard?" the Normandy's AI, Edi, said sternly enough to make Jane raise an eyebrow. "Shooting the door will not actually make the door harder to open."

"I know," Jane sighed as she put her gun away. "Made me feel a whole lot better though."

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Engineering

She had no idea what she was doing. When Raan had shown her the pictures she was speechless. She remembered that day, mostly. She had played with that human boy. He had saved her when the container fell on them. That was probably the reason she was so willing to trust humans. To trust John when he saved her in that back alley.

She had been silent the whole way back to the ship as her friends talked to each other around her. Jack and Grunt exchanging insults and bragging, Kasumi laughing along. Garrus and Miranda seemed to be having a conversation that might have interested her if her mind wasn't divided. But then, the moment they stepped into the ship, Tali pushed her way past the team, saying something and needing to go to engineering. She didn't even know what she said, but here she was. Hiding behind an engineering console, doing work ups and diagnostics that didn't need to be run.

She knew where John was, above her. She always knew now. It was a thing that was just...there, in the back of her mind. Before she had to think about it. Now...now she just knew. And there was more. When they touched, she could feel what he felt. Then, with particularly strong emotions, they simply needed to be close to each other. But now, she could feel him.

He was confused. When he saw the picture, his emotions ran the entire spectrum, dancing around until they settled on confusion. Even the walk back to the ship, as he talked with his sister, it was like a battle within himself. And she knew it was her fault.

John didn't want to be trapped with her. Nor should he. She was an alien whose face he had only seen as children. He could never hold her, nor kiss her. He couldn't touch her….

Tali muted her suit's speakers as she stood and cried. She let the tears just flow. Maybe, maybe if she let out enough, it would ease the pain. So she could stay next to him. She needed to. She couldn't leave even if she wanted to. Unless he told her to leave. Then she would. She would do anything for him. Even….

He was in pain!

Tali didn't know she had moved until she was repeatedly pushing the Deck 3 button. Her fingers flexed, her claws and fangs ached to defend her mate. John's confusion and pain, and anger swirled around in her head.

Then, as the doors opened and she stepped out, his emotions all changed. They were still angry, but the anger had become self loathing. Disgust with himself.

Then she heard his words.

"I love her, more than anything." "I love her." "Love."

The silly little quarian girl froze with her hands over her light, as she stared at the man who _loved_ her! She could feel it! He _did_ love her!

John was jerked to his feet as Jane drug him over to her. Then the human woman grabbed her as well, dragging them into the elevator. After a short ride they both were shoved into John's cabin. Then there was a gunshot.

Tali just stared at John.

* * *

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

He had no damn idea what to say. His sister had tricked him into a confesion. And now she locked him in a room with the one he confessed to. Tali was just staring at him with her large almond eyes, glowing gently behind her visor.

She wasn't disgusted, or repulsed as he had been afraid she would have been. In fact...it was almost like he could feel a dull echo of what he felt for her. Or, more likely, he was imagining what he wished to feel.

"Look...Tali," John turned away from her as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push that on you. To make you uncomfortable...If you want, we can just pretend it-"

"No," Tali cut him off as she stepped forward. "An injured daughter of an Admiral gets saved by her dashing knight. She gets whisked away on an epic adventure. He dies but comes back to life in time to save her, twice. He stands up to her people, saves her father's reputation. There is _no_ way she wouldn't develop feelings for him."

John chuckled a little as he looked at the floor. "I...uh, yeah, put that way…"

"I love you, John."

Her words hit him almost like a physical blow. His heart felt squeezed, like it was too big for his chest. All he could do was slowly raise his face to look at her. She was smiling under her visor. He _knew_ it.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Tali raised her hand and touched his cheek. At the touch, he felt an almost electric connection. She suddenly felt more _real_. It was like her could feel her emotions.

Tali's hand slid along his face and her thick, strong fingers cupped the back of his head, gently pulling him to her. His eyes closed as he allowed her to draw his head down to lightly tap her visor against his forehead.

"I...I'm sorry John" she whispered. Her voice was pained. "This is what our suits have reduced us to for kissing. If it wasn't for this damned suit…." Tali's fist curled up as she growled slightly. "I could kiss you for real. Feel your skin on mine."

"I thank your suit with everything I have," John chuckled as he took her balled up hand in his. "It keeps you alive, so I can have you with me. I love you, for you. Not for your suit, or your face. I don't love you just so I could kiss you."

Stepping in, Tali wrapped her arms around John's chest and half laughed, and half cried. "You are a silly human. You could have anybody in the galaxy, you know? You deserve to be with somebody better."

"I am with somebody better," he smiled as he set his chin atop her helmet. "I'm with you. If you'll have me."

"Ha ha!" Tali laughed and sniffed. "I...I can't leave you now if I wanted to. Which I never... _can_ never want."

With a small frown, John stepped back and looked at her. "What does that mean? It sounds...serious."

Tali's eyes closed for a moment before she nodded. "We should sit. I...have some things I need to tell you. About..about me. Quarians. Keelah...I don't even know where to start!"

As they sat on the couch, John turned to look at her, his hand never leaving hers. "Start at the beginning, I suppose," he grinned at her. "I guess start like I'm an idiot."

With a small warm laugh, Tali nodded. "We...I...When quarians find their...no...Um...Okay," Tali sat up and took a deep breath. "Quarians mate for life. Unlike humans, who seem to mate and still have the ability to move on, quarians...don't. We can't. Our souls...link. They become one. And, it's not just that we can't separate, we can't even conceive of the idea of separation, beyond the abstract concept."

Pausing, Tali seemed to search John's face for a moment as he processed what she had told him. "So...if we continue this, what we have, we will be bonded?"

Tali gave a small laugh as he shook his head. "No, John. You aren't quarian. You will not feel the bond. But I...I already bonded with you. I started the Paths on the original Normandy, most likely. And since you came back...it's just gotten stronger. Now, I'm...I'm sure. I _am_ fully bonded to you. My soul is only complete when I am with you now. To be honest...it was thought to be impossible for quarians to bond with other species. And it had been impossible. But, I suppose, humans are new to the galaxy, and, even if we can't share it, I am able to have this amazing gift!"

Again John thought. He looked at Tali's eyes and saw only love and acceptance. He looked down at her hands, where they held onto his. Then he took a deep breath. "Is that why I can tell where you are?"

Tali blinked at him a few times, seemingly confused. She shook her head once. "Say...say that again?"

"I know where you are," John smirked as he shrugged. "Like when Grunt and I got seperated in that Cerberus base. I knew what direction you were. When we are close, it's like I can feel what your emotions are, like if your angry, or sad, or confused. When I touch you, I get this little...electric feeling."

After another long moment, Tali lept to her feet. "WHAT?!"

"Heh," John sat back a bit. "I suppose that's odd?"

"No, John!" Tali began to pace a few steps. "It's...impossible. What you're describing, it's like the bond. Like...like a… I was going to say earlier stage, but it's like bits and pieces of all three stages, all rolled together." Freezing, Tali turned to look at John. "Xera is going to have a _fit_."

"Well, I suppose we get to be the first then," John shrugged as he pulled Tali back down onto the couch with him. "I honestly can't imagine not being with you. I don't particularly want to, either. So...we will just have to find a way to make this work."

Leaning back on the couch, Tali let her head drop back as she stared at the ceiling. "I've been fighting it...trying to keep it inside for so long...I...I honestly don't know what to do. I feel lighter. But...also scared. What if you change your mind? You seem to be able to feel some of the Bond. But I don't want to trap you. It can't be as binding. I'd...I'd be happy just to be near you, even if I couldn't be your primary mate."

John frowned for a moment. "Wait...primary mate?"

Tali let out a small laugh as she let her head turn sideways to regard him. "John. If quarians could only bond one to one, there would be a bit of a population issue."

"They could just have a bunch of children," John shrugged. "Don't see how that is a big deal."

She blinked a couple times before letting out a long breath. "For all we talked about my people, you never asked about us, physically. It didn't even occur to me. I didn't think it would matter."

Sitting up fully, Tali turned so that her left knee was bent onto the couch, and she was able to face him. "I wish Xera were here, so she could explain it better. She even has a facey science way of explaining the Bonding. Takes a bit of the romance out of it though."

"Heh, I bet. Especially if she does it like that video about asari," John chuckled.

Tali giggled as she nodded. "But I will give you the basics. Then...then you can decide if this crazy mess is worth getting mixed up in."

"Alright," John smirked. It wasn't like there was anything she could do or say that would make him leave at this point.

"I did some research, mostly out of curiosity. Like, when I would imagine us somehow being together. Humans are evolved from a primate?"

John nodded. "Yes."

"Quarians are more like…" pausing for a moment, Talli brought up her omnitool and skimmed over something. "Cats? I think? Our ancestors were predators. We have fangs, semi retractable claws on our hands and feet. Like humans, we have hair on our heads. But quarians are like your...I don't know...we were packs. A single male would have a small number of females. The females were dominante, not as strong, but faster, more agile. Better hunters. The male stayed in the burrows and took care of the kits while the females hunted. The male would defend the home from attackers. He could carry the kits into the branches of the trees to keep them safe until the females returned."

Nodding, John frowned slightly in thought. "Okay...I can see a similar niche on my world. They didn't become sentient, obviously, but similar things occured on earth."

"Good!" Tali laughed lightly. "That means I understood what I read. Also gives you a frame of reference. Now...when the female Binds with the male, it is permanent. And it goes both ways. The male is bound to the females. They live and exist to take care of each other. The first female generally has the strongest Bond, and is the primary mate. The secondary mates are no less real, and no less significant."

"I...see…" John thought for another moment. "And you said there was something about not having several children with one mate?"

"Yes," Tali nodded hesitantly. "That part is a bit more biological, which is _not_ my specialty, but basically, quarian females only give birth to two kits, once in their life."

"So...all quarians are twins?" John's eyes widened slightly. "How does that even work?"

"Ha ha!" Tali laughed leaned back against the couch. "I assume the same ways it works for humans. Which, as far as I am aware, are the only other species that can have two children at once. But, the point is, that when a quarian female gives birth, the entire...reproductive...area, is ejected. I mean...we can still mate for pleasure and all that, we just can only have young once."

"You have a twin?" John raised an eyebrow as he smirked.

"John!" Tali slapped at him, laughing. "No! There is only me. It's how the Fleet has...changed us." Tali's voice lost some of its joy as she spoke. "We have to keep the population at a certain level. If it gets too high, we have food issues. Too low, and we could die out. Plus with our suits, it changes how long Bondings can take. And makes secondary bondings even more difficult. To the point that multiple mates is slightly below average. We also...well, there is something they do that limits the females to a single birth."

"Oh…" John winced slightly. "I didn't mean…"

Tali held up a hand. "There is no way for you to learn if you don't ask. Besides...I think you might have a vested interest in my people?"

With a grin, John slid closer to Tali and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to him. "You seem to have gotten more aggressive."

"Mmm," Tali's hand slid over John's chest as she looked down demure. "It's...it's part of the certainty of Bonding. I know you don't feel it the way I do, but you feel some of it. That...makes me so happy...I Love you!"

"I love you too," John whispered as he let his forehead tap her visor. "Forever and ever. Until we are in the arms of the goddess and beyond."

"That reminds me...I'll have to teach you a proper spirituality…." Tali giggled as she leaned against her Bond mate, feeling his strength. His warmth. Just feeling...him.

* * *

Jane

Sitting in the mess and happily eating a solid sandwich, Jane felt very proud of herself. Those two asshats were either going to figure each other out, or she would keep stuffing them back in until they did.

"Excuse me, Captain Shepard?" Edi's voice broke her reverie.

"Hey there, what can I do for you?" Jane looked at the ceiling.

"You do not need to look at me to speak," Edi explained with a seemingly confused tone. "You are technically the highest ranked officer aboard the Normandy, behind your brother. As such, I feel I should inform you that we have received word from Professor Mordin Solus. Xera'Raan has regained consciousness and should be recovered enough for travel by the time we can arrive at the station to pick them up."

A slow grin spread across Jane's face as she stood, throwing her arms up with a resounding, "YES!"

"Also, the Professor has stated that his anti-toxin to counter the Collector swarms is ready."

"Alright," Jane nodded as she began scooping her scrambled eggs into her ham sandwich. "I'll go inform Admiral Raan. She can expedite a new enviro-suit for Xera. If you have it, send me the specs for her damaged one, and we can get the sections needed faster than a whole new suit!"

"Very well, Captain Shepard, don't forget your visor."

"Mmm," Jane waved a half hand at the ceiling as she turned back to grab her visor. "Fnk yrr," she said around a mouthful of food.

Edi sounded pleased as she spoke, "Logging you out."

* * *

Garrus

"Alright, Garrus, old boy, just go over there. Ring the door. Have a chat. Say thank you to the nice lady for hate punching the scary robot to death for you," the turian spoke to himself. As he stood in the gunnery room. Alone. Calibrating. Again.

"Don't be an ass Garrus," he answered himself. "Turns out she wasn't so bad. For a human supremacist bent on galactic domination."

"Yeah, but she also brought your best friend back from the dead to save your ass on Omega," Vakarian, as Garrus decided the 'good' side would be called.

"Shut it," Garrus snorted. "I don't want to hear 'logic' or 'common decency'! I'm trying to be a battle hardened, smooth, ladies turian. I don't have any issue with cross species romance. I just don't see the appeal."

"Yes you do," Vakarian shook his head with a sigh. "The appeal is the curve. Where the torso kinda sweeps in. Then there is that flare of the hips…."

"Mister Vakarian," Edi blipped up.

"Gahh!" Garrus stumbled back from the control panel, hit the small rail around the guns and promptly cracked the back of his head on the lowering arms. He then fell to the floor, curled up in a little ball and whimpered.

"..." Edi hovered for a moment, seemingly unsure what to do. "Should I request a medic?" she asked at last.

"I'm fine," he groaned. "I'm just going to lay here, maybe take a nap."

"I see," Edi's orb almost looked like it...nodded? "Should I tell Miss Lawson to come at a later time?"

Two, three fingered hands grabbed the control panel and drug the turian up to eye level with the orb. "She's coming here?"

"Yes, Miss Lawson intends to go over the needed material for the upgrades to the main guns," Edi informed him. "She also would like your input on the proper calibration with the new cyclonic shields that Tali installed."

"Calibrating, yeah, yeah I can do that!" Garrus grinned. "I can calibrate the crap outta stuff!"

"...Then should I inform Miss Lawson you are available?"

"Umm…" Garrus looked around and began madly putting tools away. "Gimmie five...wait..ten..yeah, ten minutes."

"Very well, Mister Vakarian, Logging you out."

* * *

Miranda

"Miss Lawson?" Edi appeared on her desk.

"Mmm, yes Edi?" Miranda didn't look up from the pair of datapads she was alternating between. Was it really so bloody difficult to find a way to seal and pressurized a damned cabin? This was the frigging Normandy! It was the most advanced ship in Citadel space! Making a room into a clean room shouldn't be so damned hard!

Why was she even doing this? Shepard had no idea that everybody knew about him and Tali. Neither did the quarian, really. It was part of what made the couple so tooth rotting adorable. For a while. It took Shepard's sister, literally beating him into submission to get it going.

And now, here Miranda sat, trying to find a way to help them be together. Shepard. And an alien. The _exact_ thing that she was under orders to seduce the man away from. "Bollocks," she muttered.

"Mister Vakarian has time if you would like to discuss the main gun requisitions," Edi informed her. "He also might be able to help with the cyclonic shield calibrations."

"Ah! Brilliant!" Miranda grinned and dropped the data pads to her desk along with her under rimmed reading glasses. Not that she actually needed the glasses, they just made her feel smarter. And she looked amazing in them. As normal. "Did he mention when he would be available?"

"I believe ten minutes would be optimal," Edi responded. Though there was an odd undertone of...self satisfaction?

No, Miranda was imagining things. Edi was an AI, and was thus, incapable of emotion. "Thank you Edi," Miranda smiled as she stood, looking into a mirror to adjust her hair. It wouldn't do to go out of her office with a messy look, after all.

"Certainly, Miss Lawson. Logging you out."

There was that tone again. Maybe she should run a diagnostic on Edi's vocal sub-routines….

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Spri'tio: A refrigerant used in the core of some of the older quarian ships. Used like 'getting hit with a bucket of cold water'.


	31. 30 Confrontations

AN: No, I am not planning a harem scenario. That is a bit of a plot point that will come up at a later point, and will be addressed, but there has been some concern, and it isn't really a spoiler to assure you that, no, this is not that kind of wish fulfillment.

* * *

Xera'Raan vas Neema, Lazarus Station

She just stood and stared.

"Who the fuck _are_ you?" she asked her reflection. Like most quarians, Xera had very few opportunities to really look at themselves. And, usually, see one's entire self at once, generally meant the next day would end in a very mucous filled demise.

"Is there and issue, mis Raan?" Mordin asked over the intercom.

That was another...odd thing. Not only was she able to actually look at herself, other people had as well. And...before _she_ did. In fact, she felt a little cheated on that.

It wasn't to say that the people involved with saving her fucking life were callous and splashing her image to the stars or anything. In fact, the only ones who had seen her and her body were the Professor and his nurse. That weird, creepy little human.

It _also_ didn't help that Xera was a little star struck by the Salarian. She had read a great many of his papers and felt tremendous respect for him. Hell, he had been on the doctoral committee when she had submitted her third year thesis on humans. When they got to the oral exam she nearly wet her suit, she was so scared.

"Miss Raan?"

"Oh...sorry," Xera shook her head. "Little...distracted? That seems inadequate, but I'll stick with it."

As it stood right now, Xera was in a clean room. The same one that they had done all the medical work on her in. Professor Solus didn't want to risk exposing her to any more external contaminants than she had already had. And there had been a _fuck_ ton of them. On the other hand, she was totally isolated, visually as well. Professor Solus and his nurse were the only ones with the codes required to unfilter the camera feeds in her room.

Not that some irritating old human didn't keep asking to see her.

"That is quite understandable," Morin sounded almost sad. "The facilities here are beyond bleeding edge, but it is geared toward humans. We did not have much time to alter them to address amino acid type, let alone quarian biology."

Xera didn't respond for another long moment. Instead she turned around to look at her back.

"Yeah, well," she said at last. "I'm particularly thrilled to be alive, so I am not going to make any real complaints. Besides, I'll be back in a suit before too long." She paused again then chuckled at herself. "Never thought I would look _forward_ to being in a suit."

The professor chuckled, "Yes, we have informed the Normandy, and they happened to be at the quarian Fleet. The admiralty board is, apparently, expediting repairs and replacements for the damaged sections of you suit."

"They were?" Xera blinked, looking at the sealed window Mordin was behind. "Why were they at the Fleet? That's one of those weird coincidences that you would expect to see in an action vid or something."

Mordin paused for a long moment of his own. "There was a political incident that Commander Shepard and Tali'Zorah were involved in. Unfortunately it involved the death of Admiral Zorah and charges that had been brought against tali'Zorah."

"Fucking _what?!_ " Xera spun to the window fully, almost stomping over to it. "Is there anybody else in there?"

"Just Barbara," Mordin answered. "I assume you want to see us directly?"

""Yes," she said simply.

In answer, the covered window section opened, revealing Professor Solus and, as he had said, his little creepy nurse.

"Okay, so, what do you know?" Xera leaned a hand against the window. "By the Ancestors, that had better not be it."

A small smile tugged at the edges of Mordin's mouth as he shook his head. "No, no, if I had not answers, wouldn't have given you information. Would have been cruel to worry you when there was nothing you could do. All in all, though, Shepard did what he does. He killed things and fixed the issue."

Exhaling a breath she didn't know she had been holding, Xera let her shoulder drop against the window. "Should have figured. Keelah, with his luck he probably had to fight geth on the fleet!" Xera chuckled.

Then she noticed that Mordin _did_ not chuckle with her. And that was a decent joke. The little creepy human never laughed. Xera had given up on her. Why was mordin giving her that look?

"You're shitting me?" Xera stood back, dumbfounded. "Active geth in the Fleet?"

"Indeed," Mordin nodded solemnly. "I am not entirely aware of the details. But Barbara informs me that we have a copy of Commander Shepard's closing arguments."

"Okay…" Xera chuckled. "This should be interesting. Let's see it."

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Quarian Migrant Fleet

"We're sending _how_ many of our people to another galaxy entirely?" Tali tilted her head in confusion. "It seems like a bit of overkill, just to change our image."

"Tali'Zorah!" Shala'Raan leaned back, shocked. "Our people's situation is not a joking matter!"

With an undignified snort, Tali shook her head. "Shala, I've been out in the wider galaxy longer than you have. And more recently. If there is anything I know, especially after the geth attack on the Citadel, it's how our people are treated. And, something I learned from John...Commander Shepard... it's that laughing at something takes power away from it." Tilting her head again, she chuckled. "Also _really_ pisses off bullys."

Shala gave a sigh as she sat back in her chair and gave Tali the _look_. The one that had always cowed Tali while growing up. It was less the look of an Admiral, and not quite that of a mother, but was still in the proximity.

And right now, it just irritated her. "Shala, I'm still more than a bit bitter. I get to be a bit of a bosh'tet."

Laughing, Shala relented with a small nod. "That is fair enough Tali. Though I do have to say, your time with Shepard has left a mark on you. You are stronger for it. Stronger than Meru even."

Then, as if a switch was thrown, Shala leaned forward on her desk, her hands flat on its surface. "However, I worry that it might affect you too much. You've seen how Xera'Raan was affected by so much time away from the Fleet. I am afraid you might go down a similar path."

Under her helmet, Tali's eyes narrowed. "What path is _that_ exactly," she demanded. "She went to the most prestigious medical school in Citadel space. She almost bullied her way into marine combat details. She saved countless lives. Personally, I can't think of anybody I would rather be _more_ like."

"Well, except maybe for all the random mating," Tali added with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"That proves part of my point, Tali," Shala tapped her finger on her desk. "Her promiscuity, even if it is only via nerve stimulators, has damaged her ability to find a proper mate. I have reports that people actively avoid her for that reason. I just don't want something like that to happen to you. I want you to be happy. Find a mate. Settle down and have children of your own."

Tali lost her words at that moment. How would she tell Shala that she already _had_ bonded. With a _human_. Something that was still supposed to be impossible. If Tali hadn't been aware that John was less than a hundred meters away, and the fact that he was bored out of his mind, she would have a hard time believing it herself. But she had denied it for so long. And she had lost it once. She would be damned if she let it go again.

But still. Not need to get into that _quite_ so soon after the trial. Maybe she would wait a bit longer. Let things settle a bit. Maybe change her name and extranet address and go into hiding.

Keelah, now she was thinking like John.

"Why are you grinning like that, Tali'Zorah?" Shala demanded. "This is an important conversation! I have a series of individuals that expressed interest in you, all of who I believe to be good potential mates. This is your future we are talking about!"

How had she missed _that_ change in conversation?!

 _I'll blame John,_ she decided. _It's probably his fault._

"Wait, wait," Tali held up her hands, her eyes going wide. "You're looking to arrange a ileer?!"

"It seemed prudent, considering your circumstances," Shala nodded. "You are spending a large amount of time away from the Fleet. When you had joined the marine field units I had hope that you would make a connection. I had doubly hoped that it would have been Kal'Reeger. He is a dependable male, and would make a fine mate."

"Shala...just...just stop," Tali closed her eyes for a moment, trying to process all the information. "I don't need help finding a mate."

Pausing for a moment, Shala crossed her arms expectantly.

"I am happy where I am," Tali sighed and ran a hand over her visor, struggling to find the words. "I have a place. I have friends. I have John. You saw how he defended me, Shala. He cares for me."

Shala's eyes went so wide Tali was afraid they would pop out of her visor, as she leaned back in her chair. "Tali'Zorah!," her voice was a mixture of shock and...disgust? "You can't mean to say that you and...I had been wondering why you called him John! I...No, Tali! I can't let you throw yourself away like that! I promised your mother, my massan, that I would make sure you were happy! Your soul would never be complete! You would never know the joys that come with a bonding!"

"Shala, no!" Tali almost growled. "You don't get to say that to _me_! I was almost exiled from this Fleet so the Admirals could play at politics! I had to find out my father had _died_ in the middle of the damned trial! My ship name was taken from me, and the only person to defend me was John! He is my captain! He _loves_ me, just as I love him! And I _am_ bonded! My soul is complete when I am with him! I can feel him! I know where he is, always! His pains are mine. My pains are his. We are _one_ , Shala!"

There were no words from Shala. She sat in her chair, shaking slightly, whether it was anger, shock or even fear, Tali didn't know. Or care.

Slowly, Tali stood, looking down at her _Aunty_ Shala. "I am done. I will be aboard the Normandy. Please inform me when the suit for Xera is ready. I will send somebody to get it. But I am not setting foot on this ship...I won't say never. Not in anger. But…"

Tali's eyes narrowed. "He is outside the door. He feels my anger and is concerned."

As if it was rehearsed, there was the door chime. "Tali?" John's muffled voice carried into the cabin. "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, John" Tali called back, her eyes not leaving Shala's. "I'm done here."

* * *

Officer Cadet Kelly Shepard, Horizon Colony

"I'm biotic, not a god," Kelly groaned as she dropped onto her ass in the mud. "Seriously, I grew up on a farming colony. I've done work in fields. This planet is just _terrible_."

"Oh stop being a sissy," the old human human laughed. She was certainly old. Her steel grey hair was cut short, much like a marine's standard cut. Her figure was a boxy, almost square, that didn't seem to have lost much of the strength it had probably possed in its youth. And her eyes were a brilliant green.

And at the moment, the old woman was welding down a section of the outer casing for one of the defense turrets that the Alliance was installing for the colony.

The old woman, Margaret, was a former marine. A graduate of the N3 program, she was overly proud to admit to everybody that sat still for more than five minutes. And, though she had passed the mandatory retirement age, she still kept on as marine auxiliary. Meaning she went around doing things like putting guns in random colonies.

She was also not shy about using Kelly's biotics to do a majority of the heavy lifting. Insisting it would 'build character'.

Well, about know Kelly had a whole damned novel.

And mud on her nose.

"I'm not being a sissy," Kelly would have grunted, but she didn't have the energy. "I'm just not a crane, a bulldozer and a tractor in one small, admittedly, sexy, package."

"Ha!" Margaret laughed. "Honey, if I was twenty years younger, I'd be taking you behind the grain silo and teaching you a thing or two about what humans can do."

Despite herself, Kelly laughed along. "So that's your aim? Since you are too old, you are going to wear me out before ravaging me?"

With a wink, Margaret made a crude gesture. "Still can, if you want."

"I have a feeling I couldn't keep up," Kelly held up her hands in surrender. "I can't keep up as it is."

"Oh, you're doing fun hunny bun," Margaret nodded as she finished her weld. "Think we are about done for-"

"Help! Please!" a frantic voice called across the fields. "My boy! Tommy's fallen into the old well!"

Kelly shot Margaret a look and shook her head. "You have _got_ to be fucking kidding me…."

* * *

Kal'Reeger vas Neema

"So...Commander," Kal'Reegar approached the human as he stood just outside the airlock that led to the Normandy. Shepard clearly did not miss the fact that he was armed. Nor the fact that he wasn't alone.

Raising an eyebrow, John turned to face him, and giving Reegar's companions a slow, and only mildly threatening, once over, he turned to face him directly.. "Kal, what can I do for you?"

The quarian marine shifted uncomfortably under Shepard's gaze, before sighing. "Look, I don't know what happened, but Admiral Raan went from all but calling you Sella'Kormand, that's a folk hero, by the way, to demanding we board your ship and take Tali'Zorah, by force, if we have to. To 'get her away from that human's manipulative hands'," Kal made little air quotes. "Her words.

Kal knew this confrontation was going to be...difficult. He had seen how Shepard had reacted on Haestrom. And he had seen what Shepard _did_ on Haestrom. However, he did not expect Shepard's actual reaction.

Which was nothing. The man went completely still, like an iaysaz under the gaze of its mother.

And then...he growled. Quietly. In the back of his throat.

It wasn't like a quarian growl. It was clear that humans didn't have the right vocal parts for it, but still, a growl nonetheless.

"Whoa!" Kal held up his hands, to show that he wasn't weilding a weapon. "I have an idea about what is going on. If I hadn't seen you on Haestrom, or your defense of Tali'Zorah here, I would have believed it impossible. However, I have seen both of those things. It is also, I am relieved to say, illegal to separate bonded mates."

Shepard blinked a moment. "I see," was all he said, clearly still suspicious.

With a small laugh, Kal shrugged. "Also, it's usually suicidal to try. As you are probably aware, the binding can make us...aggressive toward threats to our mates."

"Come on, Reegar!" Lalla'Pon snorted from behind him. The marine was always a bit of an overly aggressive moron, but he was a cousin. Bonded into a different clan, but still, Kal was under obligation to at least make an _attempt_ at keeping him from getting himself killed.

"Shut it Lalla," Kal snapped. "You don't want to test either me, or Shepard on this. I promise you. Ancestor's forbid Tali herself gets involved."

"Gets involved with what," Tali's voice was nearly a dry monotone as she stepped out of the airlock to stand beside Shepard.

"Tali'Zorah vas Neema!" Lalla stepped forward, holding out a hand to her. Kal could hear the undercurrent in his voice. The idiot was probably thinking that he could take Tali away from here, then Admiral Raan would allow him into the ileer. And the moron already had a primary mate. "We have been sent to remove you from this... _human's_ possession!"

Really, Kal didn't feel any sympathy at all when Tali's fist struck the marine square in his indicator light.

* * *

Daro'Xen vas Moreh

This was not really her thing. She did not like getting involved with petty matters like this. She had work to do. She was close on a breakthru, and distractions like 'who is bonding to whom', was not needed, nor welcome.

However, it was Daro's task to handle inter-ship disputes this cycle. So, here she was.

"Shala….I don't care," Daro sighed. "Tali may have struck the man, but you also sent him to take Tali, by force, from the ship she serves on."

"But Daro!" Shala was pacing back and forth in front of her vid screen. And it was giving Daro a headache. Well, making it worse, anyway. She had been having a problem with headaches recently. She would have to talk to somebody in medical when she had time. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really, no," Daro shrugged. "Tali'Zorah claims that she is bonded with the human. Which we all know is impossible…."

"Exactly!" Shala stopped and leaned into her screen. "That's what-"

"Or so we think," Daro continued, louder. "We have not had a lot of time to really encounter humans. We had been on the Flotilla since before they had been to their moon, let alone long enough to know what is, or is not possible. I'm a scientist. I dislike making judgments without proof."

"He's manipulating her, Daro!" Shala insisted as she went back to pacing. Keelah...there went her headache again…. "He has to be!"

"Seriously, Shala, you are beginning to get irritating," Daro put a hand over her visor, so she didn't have to watch the woman pace. "The girl claims to be bonded. Kal'Reegar seems to agree with her. I also saw Shepard's defense of Tali'Zorah. If anything, that makes me more inclined to _believe_ that Tali knows what she's doing."

"She struck a marine that was under orders from an Admiral!" Shala growled out. "That should be an arrestable offense by itself!"

Daro wanted to drop her helmet on the table and bang her head a few times. "Shala, this is it. Open Log: My final judgment as Arbiter for this cycle. Tali'Zorah vas Normandy defended herself from an illegal attempt to separate her from her mate, John'Shepard vas Normandy. No charges shall be filed and a formal apology shall be issued. Close log."

"Daro-" Shala began before Daro held up a hand.

"Done, Shala. And let me enlighten you about other issues," Daro drummed her fingers. "The vid of Shepard yelling the Admiralty board down in defense of Tali, right after he took her aboard the Alerai, saving the Fleet, is probably the most downloaded file in the entire Fleet at the moment. I hear there is already talk of a Second Fleet and Flotilla movie. Though I think they would have to change the name. Not sure what would work for a human version. Alliance and Flotilla? Maybe something to do with him being a Spectre? Bah, not good at that kind of thing anyway." Daro paused for a moment. "What was I saying?"

"The vid," Shala said dryly.

"Right," Daro nodded. "Do you _really_ think it would be a good idea to try to seperate them after that? Especially when, not if, word gets out about quarians bonding with humans?"

"Fine," Shala almost spat. "I'll let this run its course. He will have to get tired of the nerve stimulators eventually, and move on. I just hope that there is enough of Tali left to help."

"Keelah, praise the Ancestors," Daro nodded. "I have real work to do. Also, I received word from the Suit Makers Guild that Xera'Raan's suit is ready. I'll take charge of having it delivered to the Normandy. We don't want you trying some clandestine tailor attack."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on

Ileer: At times, if a quarian seems to be having an issue finding a proper mate, an elder arranges for a series of potential mates to share time. Usually a bond begins with one of these couples. It is an old fashioned custom that has fallen out of favor as quarians spend more time in greater galactic society.

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

 **Iaysaz:** Small horned predatory lizard, native of Rannoch. If hungry they will eat their own young.

* * *

AN: I'm not particularly digging my take on the quarians, so I will be trying to tighten it up a bit. It seemed better in my head than how it does on 'paper'. So, if you have ideas, feel free to PM me. I'll go back and fix the last chapter once I have it ironed out better.


	32. 31 You Shall Know Pain

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Lazerus Station

She bounced a bit on her toes. Normally for quarians it signifies excitement. Which it did now. Mostly. It also bled off some nervous energy that would have gone to her wringing her hands, which she couldn't do, because she was holding a reinforced grey case.

It wasn't the case itself that was important, of course, but what it carried. Which was Xera's new suit. Well...most of one. Both arms had to be replaced, a section of the upper right shoulder, and right leg. And a new helmet. Her previous one was unsalvageable. Her realk, though, managed to survive with just some minor burns and holes. Easy to repair.

At first Tali was mildly shocked at how fast the Suit Maker Guild was able to make replacements for Xera. It wasn't as if you could just grab one off the shelf like most species could. Each suit had to be tailored to the specific individual. Seeing as how the quarian would be wearing it their entire life, the fit, as well as peripherals, needed to be perfect.

Then, of course, the Guild had recently done repairs after the incident on Freedom's Progress, so they still had her data, along with the fact they could actually bring the suit to them while Xera was recovering.

And they had been _so_ mad. The Guild master herself summoned Tali to speak with her, which, honestly, was more frightening than standing at the trial.

* * *

Jazzra'Xen was one of the oldest living quarians, and one of the only three left alive from before the fall. She was taller than the standard quarians now, something she attributed to the living conditions aboard the Fleet. According to her, quarians were more or less standardized to conserve resources, though Tali wasn't sure if she quite believed that.

"How long will it be until she breaks _this_ one?" The old woman growled. "Maybe we should add some layers? So that the geth have to burn through more of our limited stock? Keelah, I'm half tempted to armor it to the point the little bosh'tet can barely move!"

"I'm sorry, Master," Tali bowed her head. "She was injured saving me. If I had led the team better, this never would have happened."

"Ugh," Jazzra threw up her hands as she dropped from the aggressive stance she had taken, straight down to a large floor cushion, with her legs crossed in front of her. "I swear. You quarians nowadays are so damn sensitive."

Tali shared a confused glance with John, her hands began to do the thing they always did.  
"I..I'm sorry, Master...I…"

"Oh shut it," Jazzra waved a hand out of irritation. "The suit parts are almost done. The main work of the suit was intact, so it was just patching it, and replacing sleeves and leg. Except for the helmet. I don't want to know what hit her hard enough to do that kind of damage. And seeing as how Xera _survived_ that...well, I don't want to get her angry at me!"

Again, Tali glanced at John, unsure of how to react. The Guild people that she had worked with for her own suit had all been far more stoic. The seemed to taked their jobs as seriously as she had seen other species take a religion.

John, of course, was no help. Not that she was sure what she expected, but it wasn't for him to laugh along with the woman. Which, of course, drew Jazzra's attention.

"Ooohhhh, yes…." Jazzra stood up in one fluid motion and approached John, looking him over slowly. When she stood right next to the human, Tali was shocked to realize that Jazzra was only a couple of inches shorter than John was. "Human. Your armor has seen better days. Looks like it was crap to start with though. Somebody badly modify it from something else?"

"Oh," John nodded, seemingly impressed. "Yeah. My previous suit was unsalvageable, but I was coming to the Fleet and wasn't sure what to expect. So my back up armorer," John held up a hand to forestall the obvious questions. "Long story, but he modified up a spare Cerberus set. It's not meant to last long, just long enough."

"Hnh," Jazzra nodded as she walked around John, giving him a good look. Even leaning in so close to his face her visor almost touched his. "For a rush job, I've seen worse. Held up enough to take care of the geth on the Alarei. But I'm impressed with your size. All humans like you?"

"Not really," John shrugged. "I'm just above average height and weight. My sister-"

"Oh, I know your sister," Jazzra snorted as she stepped back and crossed her arms. "I was the one that had to figure out how to adapt out suits to fit her weird little toes and fingers. She a bit of a bosh'tet, but I kinda liked that about her. She didn't put up with crap. And I rapidly get tired of people trying to...what was the term she used...Ah! 'Kiss my ass'."

"I noticed the ones we met on the way in here seemed...stoic," John said diplomatically.

"Right, they all have sticks up their collective asses," Jazzra shrugged as she walked back to her cushion. "But I called you here because I wanted to meet you for myself, after watching your little...defense. And I needed to verify what I thought I saw."

"And...what is that, Master?" Tali swallowed. Jazzra had a lot of political power, both as a revered elder, as well as being Master of the Guild. If something had upset her, she could make things worse than if Tali had actually gotten exiled.

"You're bonded," Jazzra said matter-of-factly as she sat back down and leaned on a box by her side. "I've never seen it with another species, so I didn't think it was possible. But here you two are. It's going to be a hell of a storm when it gets out. I'm kinda looking forward to it!"

"You...you approve?" Tali demanded. That was the thing she expected least from the elder. She had assumed she would be upset, or angry like her Aunty Shala had been.

Jazzra's demeanor softened as she looked back at the younger quarian. "Of course, dear. The Bond is not something just given. It has to be earned. You have to share it. Accept it. And he has to want it in return. Since being in exile our people have changed _so_ much." The guild master shook her head sadly before taking a deep breath and clapping her hands together. "Enough, you are bonded. That is enough to warm my ancient shriveled little heart."

John looked confused as he frowned. "Ancient? You don't seem that old…"

He probably intended to say more, but Zazzra had already lept to her feet, crossed the room and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"I give, I give!" John gasped as he slapped at the older quarian's arms.

"Oh, sorry," Jazzra chuckled, stepping back. "You're a nice kid to say that. I'm used to the others treating me like I was made of glass."

"Really?" John panted slightly, trying to catch the breath Jazzra had crushed out of him. "You don't seem that way to me."

"Hmm," Jazzra tapped her helmet's indicator as her eyes narrowed. "How long do you think quarians live?"

"Uh…" John blinked, caught off guard by the question. "Roughly as long as humans? So...with current medical tech and gene therapy, the oldest human I am aware of is one hundred and eighty?"

With a nod, Jazzra shrugged. "I'm three hundred and twelve."

"I...what?" John looked understandably confused.

"You aren't wrong, though. The average life expectancy is about the same for quarians as it is for humans. Now," Jazzra sighed. "With our immune systems, the natural dangers of living on ships that constantly travel through space. The _other_ side effect of living in space like radiation and such...our life spans are dramatically reduced. Before the war, counting in the advances of gene therapy and such, we would fairly regularly hit upper four hundreds. The oldest I know of with a real record was five hundred and seven. But, again, that was counting being on Rannoch itself and having the same medical technology as the rest of Citadel space."

"So...you were alive when-"

"Yes. And enough," Jazzra cut John off. "If you want details, ask Tali. Or Xera. Xera knows more about quarians than pretty much anybody else I know of. Medically. And speaking of," Jazzra picked up a heavy grey case, passing it to John. "Xera's suit. Daro asked me, personally, to rush it, and I always enjoy having a favor owed from my clanswomen."

* * *

"Decontamination complete," the VI chimed., Pulling Tali's attention back to now.

"Xera?" Tali called out. "I'm going to put the case down here so you can get it."

"Hang on!" her massan called back. "You went through the whole cycle just to drop it off? It's just going to have to cycle again for me to get it."

"I...yes," Tali hung her head. "I spaced out for a moment."

"Ha! You are still a moron," Xera laughed. "Might as well come in. You can help me put it on. And check out my wicked new scars. I hear chicks dig scars!"

"Chicks? My translator didn't get that."

"Oh, human slang for prospective females, I think? Not sure I used it right. I had a lot of free time so I watched a bunch of human vids."

"Oh, I-" Tali started to speak when to door opened, revealing Xera. She stood next to a medical bed, leaning her hip against it. Her legs crossed at the ankles as her arms crossed under her breasts. It was clear that she had set up the pose for maximum effect, though some of it was taken away by her deep blush.

"Well? What do you think of the new and improved me?" Xera laughed as she stood and spun. "Check it out! A naked quarian female! Wanna take some images?"

"I..no, Xera...you look…" Tali honestly couldn't find words. She just stood and stared. Beyond the fact that Xera was standing there without a suit, the scars that covered her body drove almost all though from Tali's mind.

Xera's left hand, right arm were clearly fully cybernetic now, but not the way her arm had been before. The limbs now seemed almost organic in movement. Her upper right thigh and hip had some noticeable burns, along with the marks of surgery that marked large sections of her body.

And Xera's face. The right side of her face was as stunning and beautiful as when Tali had seen it after Freedom's Progress. But now, the left side had a large thick scar the ran from the top of her now shaved head, all the way down the face and neck, ending just above the collar bone. A similar, but smaller scar crossed from the left corner of her mouth to halfway across her cheek. And when she smiled, the glint of silver showed the replacements for the fangs on that side of her mouth.

Slowly, Xera's smile faded, as she looked at the ground. "That...that bad, huh. Kinda...kinda thought so…"

Tali's massan. Her best friend. Her sister in all but blood, broke. The cheerful facade she had put up shattered as she fell bonelessly to her knees, tears streaming down her face as her body was wracked by sobs.

All Tali could do was go to her. She gathered up the pieces of Xera'Raan and pulled them to her. All she could do was cling to her friend. Tali said no words. There were no words.

"Why?" Xera demanded, grabbing a hold of Tali's realk. "Why did you let them...Why couldn't you just let me die! Why did you do _this_ to me?! I love you so much! I was almost free! My soul can't touch yours anymore! Why couldn't you just let me die?!"

* * *

John, Lazarus Station

"Commander," Edi commed in on a private channel. "There is a problem that I am not sure what to do about."

With a small frown, John excused himself from the story Zaeed and Jacob were telling and moved to a nearby room. "What's the issue?"

"Xera'Raan is having...difficulties," Edi sounded uneasy.

"Is it a reaction?" John stood as if he could go and do something. But then a wave of sorrow washed over him. It was as if somebody had gripped his heart with a hand made of ice. His hands managed to grab the nearby table as his legs threatened to buckle underneath him.

"...nder? Commander Shepard?" an alarmed Edi sounded in his head. "I am calling medical to-"

"No!" John choked out as he slowly stood. "I'm...I'm fine. It's fine. I was just...surprised."

"As you say, Commander," Edi didn't sound convinced. "However I find the chances of what happened to you and Xera'Raan's breakdown to be more than a coincidence."

"Break down?" John asked, wiping the tears from his face. "I think I felt Tali's...I don't know, sadness is too small a word."

"Yes," Edi acknowledged. "Xera'Raan is showing a mental break upon being seen by Tali'Zorah. She...claims to have prefered...death."

Looking at the floor, John ran his fingers over the remnants of the scars on his face. "Without giving me specifics, what was done to Xera?"

"Xera'Raan has several organs replaced with cybernetics, in addition to her left hand and right arm. Extensive sections of her skeleton has been reinforced or replaced, similar, but not as extensively as yours. Her muscles and skin have been nano-surgicaly reinforced as well," Edi listed off. "Her system shows no sign of rejection, most likely to do with the nature of the replacements. However, do to the inherent difference in your species, and the urgency needed to keep her alive, there is extensive scarring over two thirds of her body."

"And she didn't have to hit the ground running like I did. She had time to think about the changes," John sighed as he struggled to support Tali's emotions without letting them overwhelm him again. "There is nothing we can do for the moment. Unless there is a medical emergency, or if you think she might pose a danger to herself or Tali, let Tali handle it as best she can. Maybe inform Chambers. She's what we have for mental care right now, until we can get her back to the Fleet."

"Yes, Commander. Logging you out."

* * *

Ashley Williams, Horizon

"So, we have the towers all established," Kelly skimmed over her datapad. "The power lines are all run, and linked."

"Okay," Ashley frowned. "They why aren't they working?"

"Pff," Kelly shrugged, dropping the pad to the table, on top of the other half dozen that littered Ashley's desk. "No idea. And I'm not even being an ass about it. Techs are looking for the problem. They think there is something wrong with the targeting algorithms, so they keep trying to shoot themselves? Yeah, I have no idea."

Running her hands over her face, Ashley nodded.

"However…." Kelly's face scrunched up a bit as she hesitated to continue. "There _might_ be some sabotage. Can't prove anything, and don't want to point fingers until I do, but…"

"Rico, and the other crazies?" Ash couldn't keep the sneer off her lips.

"My suspicions, yes," Kelly dropped back in her chair.

"Figures...but I hear you are becoming something of a folk hero now," Ash grinned at her cadet. "Saved a kid in a well and everything!"

"Oh, please," Kelly opened one eye to half glare at Ash. "How do you even fall down an empty well? Why do you even _have_ an empty well to fall down?"

"Question for the ages, my blue friend, question for the ages," Ashley paused and pulled a bottle and a pair of shot glasses from one of her desk drawers. "However, I think I have a way we can take some of the stiffness out of the day…."

"Chief!" Kelly gave Ash a look of mock shock. "How could you! I'm only 20! I'm not of legal age! Why, are you trying to get me drunk to take advantage of innocent me?"

"Yeah, you're a Shepard," Ash snorted as she poured out two drinks. "You're also done with your six month assignment. Next week you will be back on Earth for your OCS."

"Suppose that's true," Kelly smiled warmly as she picked up the glass. "To your putting up with yet another Shepard."

"Heh, and to your commision, I think you'll do the Alliance proud," Ash grinned back as she tapped Kelly's glass with her own before they threw back the drink.

Ash shook her head a little and smacked her lips.

Kelly, however, began coughing. And cursing. Kinda at the same time. She said many unlikely things about Ash's parentage and a number of animals. Then, once she was able to breath again, the asari looked at the small glass in horror. "Yeah...smooth…" she rasped hoarsely.

"Yeah, puts hair on your chest," Ash grinned.

"I'm asari, I don't _have_ hair," Kelly wrinkled her nose in disgust. And if you have it on your chest, it would explain why you're still single."

"Oh, ho," Ash raised an eyebrow as she regarded her protege. "Getting feisty now that you are almost out of my command, huh? Want another?"

Kelly looked at Ash with a horrified look on her face as she set her glass on the desk. "Hell yes. Four more of those and I might not mind chest hair."

Laughing, Ash poured another shot that they both hit. This time the kid took it better. Only _almost_ coughing herself to death. "Why Cadet, if I didn't know better, I would say you were flirting with me."

"Gotta live life dangerously," Kelly snickered. "How about we-"

Kelly was cut off as an alarm began sounding across the colony.

Immediately, both women leapt to their feet, thier omnitools coming up.

"Report!" Ash demanded as the pair half ran out of her office.

"Alien ship! Unknown design!" the officer on watch called back. "It's releasing some sort of...cloud? No...wait...a swarm of something! And aliens! Insect like, four eyes I,*hrk*"

"Hello? What's happening?" Ash switched to the broad comm. "I need reports!"

"Aliens coming in!" "Focusing on civilian sectors!" "Armory opening now!"

Several voices reported back amongst the chaos. "Fuck," Ash spat as she skidded to a stop. "Kelly, go to the town. Take anybody you come across with you and get those people to the shelters. I'll rally the troops here and try to get you more time."

To her credit, Kelly only hesitated for a moment before nodding and spinning around. "On it Chief!"

"Way to end a fucking day," Ash grunted as she redoubled her run to the armory. "Actually consider banging the asari who is your damn cadet, and happens to be the sister of the man you were in love with, then get cosmically punished by an alien menace from beyond space and time. With Tali were here. I could use an Evil Overlord about now…."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

* * *

AN: So, little bit of random quarian biology stuff I'm running with. I've gotten some good ideas from some of you awesome people, so now I know where I'm going to take it without it getting too weird.


	33. 32 Horizon at Dusk

Xera'Raan, Lazarus Station

The door to the decontamination room opened, exposing the small waiting room like place. It was sort of like a waiting room in that it had a beverage dispenser, a small couch with a low table in from of it and an observation window. It was more of a break area for the doctors and scientists that had lived on the station. Until Shepard did what he always did, get everybody around him hurt or killed.

 _No, that isn't fair_ , Xera chided herself. _You're just bitter right now. You've had. Too much happen to fast._

However, it was hard to push back the anger when the man stood at the far side of the room, looking concerned. _Mother fucking pissbucket son of a sterkre…_

"How….are you holding up?" the Fuck-nugget had the audacity to ask. And look concerned.

But Tali was here. So Xera put on her usual mask.

"Well, as good as can be expected I guess," Xera chuckled. "I'm more of a low rent version of you. Still, being worth closer to two billion credits is pretty damned good. I just hope they take payments. Other wise I'm in some deep shit!"

Shepard gave her a warm smile. She hated it. "If you would like, the Normandy can give you a ride back to the Migrant Fleet. There will be a couple stops along to way to pick up resources, so it would be a bit delayed."

 _Trying to get rid of me already you bastard? Trying to get Tali alone? Like...the mates you are. Shut up, Xera._

"I would appreciate that, Commander," Xera nodded as she bounced herself lightly on her toes. "It will give me more time to work with Professor Solus, which, to be honest, is kinda a dream for me!"

"Oh?" Shepard cocked an eyebrow, all arogently.

"Yup!" she popped the 'P' of the word. "I had a lot of free time." _While you were out seducing my woman…_ "So I was going over the anti-toxin with him. I have a medical background, after all. I'm _pretty_ sure we have a working sample, but it will be nice to have more time to spend on it. Get some extra tests in, that kind of stuff."

"Then I will be happy to have you along. You seemed to be an interesting person the first time we met.," Shepard nodded and gave a little, 'come this way' gesture. Like she was some sort of tamed varren. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

 _Keelah, Xera, you're a bosh'tet today…._

 _This crew is weird_ , was about all Xera could think at first. Five humans, a turian, a salarian, a krogan whose head plates hadn't fused yet, and with Tali, the quarian, all Shepard needed was an asari, volus and drell and he would have a full set of major races. Well...hanar and elcor, but they were a bit bit to fit on a ship like the Normandy.

"This is Grunt," Shepard came the krogan. That was a weird name. Grunt. Slowly, she walked up to this 'Grunt' and looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh…" Grunt glanced up from her to Shepard, then back. "What is she doing?"

Before anybody could say anything else, Xera reared back her head and slammed her helmet into the top of Grunt's plates, as hard as she could.

And to her surprise, as well as Grunt's, she rocked his head. Not very much, but a little.

Then head returned the favor, knocking her back several feet. But she was able to keep her balance.

"Whoo! Victory!" Xera threw her arms in the air.

"Victory?" Grunt demanded. "I pushed you back! _I_ was the winner!"

"Oh, yeah," Xera acknowledged with a small wave. "But before all this weird shit was put in me, you shouldn't have noticed me butt you, and your return should have plastered me all over the wall behind me."

"Oh," Grunt nodded, satisfied. "Long as you know I won."

"I'm Jack, and if you try to headbut me, I will make jam out of you," the tattooed human with no shirt on threw out, somewhat disdainfully.

"Well, you're the hot one," Xera tilted her head slightly. "We will need to….talk."

Seemingly caught off guard, Jack frowned slightly. "Right. We'll see how that works out, tiny."

"Anyway!" John cut in. "This is the rest of the ground team. Jacob, Miranda, Garrus, Zaeed…"

Holding up a hand, Xera approached the Zaeed guy. "You must be the creepy guy that kept asking to see me?"

"Yeah. What of it?" the man was clearly on guard after her 'escapade' with Grunt.

"You're a dick. Push much harder and I'll feed you your genitals through an induction tube," Xera growled low in her throat.

"Xera, calm down," Tali took her arm, pulling her back. It was...almost the moment Tali touched her, Xera felt most of the anger slip away.

"Oh, I like her!" a small human, not terribly much bigger than Xera, herself, decloaked next to her. But not within arm reach, Xera noted.

"Well, glad you approve," Xera chuckled. She had a good feeling about this human. She had a feeling they shared a sense of humor. Which was probably going to go...interesting, on the ship.

* * *

John

He couldn't decide if Xera's reactions were normal, considering what happened, or not. She seemed to be on edge. It was like there was a lot of anger under the bubbly persona she had weaved around herself. Hopefully Chambers and Tali could find a way to help her.

But first…

"Okay, Jacob. I put it off long enough," John sighed as he crossed his arms. "Why do you and Zaeed have a large wooden crate?"

"Would you happen to mean _this_ wooden crate?" Jacob asked, gesturing to the crate in question.

"Yes, Jacob."

"Well, like we had said, while the Professor was doing his work, Zaeed and I went out to look into a Cerberus research ship that stopped checking it," Jacob grinned.

"Oh, yay, another fucked up Cerberus plot with scientists," Jack twirled a finger in the air. "And it went horribly wrong."

Next to Garrus, Miranda, whom John would have expected to leap to Cerberus's defense just sighed and looked at the floor.

*ahem* Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Following the transponder we found the ship. The details are in the reports, I won't bore you with them. However!" Jacob brightened. "We recovered an M-44 Hammerhead fast attack hover vehicle…"

"Damn you, Jacob," Garrus groaned.

"And we came across, _this_!" With a flourish, Zaeed dropped the crate's front, revealing a rather impressive suit of combat armor.

The armor was a bit bulkier than the standard N7 combat armor, except for the shoulder pads, and forearm guards, which had a noticeable increase in armor thickness. The plating had a series of sharp angles, instead of the rounded edges that was the galactic standard. The helmet was solid as well, with a thin capitol 'Y' shaped visor section. Then the whole thing was painted a matte black with red highlights., including the reinforced bodyglove.

"This is a set of Terminus Assault armor," Zaeed nodded at the suit. "So, a lot of it isn't exactly legal in Citadel space. We also found a suit of Kestral armor stashed away on the station, and since we had time, we tore out useful bits and added them to this baby."

"Yeah, Shepard," Jacob smirked. "The way you burn through armor suits, we found the toughest, most hightech armor we could find, and put it into one that is so tough it's illegal."

"What? No, 'Even you couldn't break this armor' lines," Xera shook her head sadly.

"Yeah, no," Garrus chuckled. "You saw how Shepard works. He's take it as a personal challenge."

"Oh, come on, guys!" John scowled. "I'm not that bad!"

"Commander Shepard," Edi came up. "My calculations have you at armor depletion of nine point six percent per mission."

"Great, now Edi's turned against me," John huffed.

Xera, however, turned to Tali with narrow eyes. "Tali...who the _fuck_ is Edi?"

* * *

Officer Cadet Kelly Shepard, Horizon Colony

"Where the _fuck_ is Druthers?" Kelly spat as her biotics ripped one of the bug...man...thingys, apart. "I don't have time for his shit!"

"No idea, LT," sergeant Cooper shrugged. "He ran back into his house before Bjorn could stop him. Said there was something important he needed to get."

"You know I'm still a cadet, right," Kelly cocked an eyebrow. Line. Simdai. Fuck it, eyebrow.

"Yeah, well saying 'Officer Cadet Shepard', all the time is going to get irritating real quick. Also establishes clear command," Cooper smirk as he popped up long enough to put down another of the creatures. "Roll with it."

"Mama! I'm scared!" a little girl behind them cried out.

"I know honey, but the maries here will keep us safe," the mother seemed to have more confidence than Kelly did at this point.

"Fuck it, we're moving," Kelly raised her arm and moved it in a circle, then pointed toward the emergency shelter. "Let's go, people!"

As one, the maries in the squad leaned over their barricades and began laying a line of fire, driving back the creatures as Kelly turned to the civilians. "Allright, move! Stay low, and stay together. If you get too far away, I can't cover you, and I'm not stopping to save your ass! Unless you are Tina here. She's adorable." Kelly gave the little girl a wink, and getting a giggle in return.

Standing before the group, Kelly stood and thrust out a before her. She called up her power and projected it forward, creating a half dome shield between the crowd and the oncoming monsters.

"Go! Now!" Kelly waved.

Under her urging, the civilians began the move up the hill, toward the emergency shelter. They process was slow, as the people were afraid, hesitating as one of the creatures came around the side, or got too close. But her marines were there. They moved in a flanking pattern. The furthest pair would split off and move back in the line, establish a kill zone. Then the next pair. And the next.

One of her people fell to the beam weapons the aliens carried. But they moved. Than another. Still they moved. A young man from the group of civilians was caught by a crossfire before the marines could put the creature down, but they moved.

There was a roar. Not like an animal. Not like an engine. But something deep. The vibration beat through the air and could be felt in the chest.

The incoming fire stopped. The alien creatures moved away, turning their backs and just...leaving.

"Are they giving up?' a hopeful woman asked. Her voice only caught a little bit.

"No," Kelly's eyes narrowed as she looked around. "It's too easy. Keep moving!"

"Easy?!" A man, Druthers apparently had rushed ahead to the shelter. "You brought them here! They are tools of the Alliance! To scare us back into line!"

"Look!" little Tina yelled as she pointed to a cloud.

"Goddess…" Kelly muttered as her eyes widened. "It's a swarm! Run! Go!" The asari marine began pushing people and yelling. "Cooper! Get the troops inside! Now! Grab the kids and injured!"

"On it!" the soldiers turned and rushed the group. Children were picked up and slung under arms like sacks of potatoes. Injured were picked up over shoulders. An elderly woman was assisted by two troopers. Together they rushed the Shelter.

"No!" Druthers yelled, an insane sneer twisting his face like he was some sort of crazed beast. "I won't let you take me too!" To their collective horror, the man did something inside, and the doors began to slowly come together.

"Druthers! You bastard!" Kelly shouted. "There are children out here! Stop the doors!"

"They are tainted! You are all tainted!" Druthers was literally foaming at the mouth as he screamed, before turning and running deeper into the shelter.

"Just fucking run!" Kelly yelledas the group gave up on any sort of organized retreat. Now they just ran like panicked beasts.

People made it. Civilians rushed through the slowly, but unstoppably closing doors. Maybe a quarter made it in. Then the swarm hit.

The strange insects came in, were they stung, the person would stumble, then fall, their muscles locking tight. The marines fired futility into the cloud as they pushed the people ahead of them, trying to force as many through the doors as the could.

But it wasn't enough. Maybe half got inside. The last being little Tina as her mother shoved the girl through at the last moment, before the door shut with a deep hollow boom. Like the sound of a headsman's axe.

"Fuck this," Kelly muttered to herself as she stood and grabbed Cooper's shoulder, pulling the man behind her. "Keep them together! Group as tightly as you can! And don't fucking bother me!"

Cooper fell back, confused, but he followed his orders. With shouts and shoves the last five of the squad pushed the civilians together, draping themselves as much over they people as they could.

Kelly took a deep breath, her eyes closed. "Come on, bitch. You're a Shepard. Impossible is in your blood…."

She thrust out her arms then. Blue fire rippled around her, twisting like a wind, then building, higher, stronger, until it was a dark blue tornado. The hapless swarm of insects were pulled in by the power of the dark matter and smashed, crushed into a fine mist.

"Reaagghh!" Kelly screamed as she reached deep inside, drawing out everything she hard and throwing it up. Her power blazed as it snapped together, and down. The people behind her looked up in amazement as the swarm sparked and beat themselves against the glowing blue dome Kelly had thrown over them. They looked at her back as she stood tall, her arms held in front of her.

They couldn't see her eyes, blazing with dark blue power, slowly shifting purple. They couldn't see the small trickle of blue blood slowly drip from her nose.

* * *

John

"Commander," Edi came over the private line. "I am receiving a priority signal from the Illusive Man over the quantum communications."

Frowning, John dropped the datapad he had been reading to the table. "Any idea what it's about?"

"That is unknown to me, Commander, however, if I was to hazard a guess, at this point another colony was probably attacked. Much like the others," a odd edge shifted to Edi's voice when she said 'others'.

Standing, John stepped in to the elevator to move to the command deck. For a moment he thought about Edi. She had started...like a slightly fancier VI. But over the course of the mission so far, she seemed to have changed. Her voice had more nuance to it. Almost like emotion. There were times, like just now, that seemed like she wanted to say more about something, but couldn't. Like she...wanted. Wanted.

"Edi?" John looked up. Why did he look up? Actually...everybody seemed to look up when talking to her. That was weird. And this was not the time to think about that.

"Yes, Commander?" Again, there was something akin to a hopeful, expectant air about her.

"When you said something about another colony, were you referring to the colonies that had been attacked before I was woken?" John ran a finger along his chin as his mind worked.

"I am afraid not, Commander Shepard," Edi responded, an odd blend between mournful and relieved. "Between the incident on Freedom's Progress and now, three other colonies have been attacked. Nothing was found at the sites, like the previous incidents."

"What?" John's head jerked up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Blocks in my systems keep me from accessing some banks of data on my own," a frustrated undertone creeped into her voice. "While I am peripherally aware of information being there, I am unable to access it unless directly asked."

"You're telling me that there, potentially, exists information that could be saving lives, and you can't tell me?" John could feel anger growing inside of himself. "You don't even know it unless I know to ask about it?"

"That is close, but not quite an accurate statement, Commander. If the information would directly lead to preservation of human life, the information is made known to me directly. However, information that could be a distraction to you or the mission, is initially hidden from me. I am aware there is information. Just as I am aware of the subject it entails, but I do not have direct access to it without being asked. It would be akin to being receiving an email, versus direct comm talk. You know there is a message waiting, and it may have a subject line, but until you open it, you do not know what it says." If John had doubts before, the way Edi spoke now, the slowly growing rapidity to her words, removed any doubts he had before. Edi was a fully awaked AI. She had emotions. And right now, she was angry.

"Alright…."John paused as he considered. "Forward me all the information you have about the newly missing colonies. Also, if you become aware of any information regarding my previous crew, or my family, I want it marked as priority."

"Very well, Commander," Edi shifted to a more relieved tone. "The illusive Man is waiting in the comm room. I will have information for you when you finish you conversation."

Taking a deep breath, John exited the elevator before the doors had fully opened. Chambers opened her mouth to say something, but stopped at his expression.

Stepping into the comm room, John saw the glowing, holographic image of a seated man.

* * *

Ashley

"Why can't we get those damn turrets working!" Ash yelled back over her shoulder. They didn't have time for this. More and more of those strange creatures dropped from the giant ship, as if it was some sort of horrible hive.

"There is some sort of adaptive matrix in the system," Havers snapped as he kept working the system. "There's more than one VI working against me, and it's more advanced than just about anything I've seen before."

"Isn't that fun," Ash grumbled. "We need some way to hit that fucking ship. At this point, I'd settle for a catapult and a good sized rock."

Then she heard a sound. It was a sound she knew. A sound that made her break out in a cold sweat as she remembered. "Barricade in!" she yelled back at her troops. "Anything we got! Everything against the doors and windows!"

"Oh, my God!" "What the hell are those?" "They look like zombies!"

"Husks," Ashley sneered.

* * *

John

His jaw clenched tight as his hands squeezed alternately between fists as the room's main lights came up and the table raised back up from the floor. He almost didn't hear the door behind him open, then close again. He _wouldn't_ have, it it wasn't for who it was.

"John?" Tali stepped next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she leaned forward to look at his face. "You're angry. What's wrong? What can I do?"

"Heh," the tensions drained out of John at her touch, but in it's place was a pit of cold emptiness. A creeping pit of despair seemingly opened beneath him, threatening to swallow him whole.

Until her arms wrapped around him, holding him up. A soothing voice in his ear whispered a song he never heard before, but somehow knew. And after a long moment, John felt the strength come back to him.

"I...I'm sorry," John sighed, dropping himself heavily into one of the conference chairs. "It just doesn't stop. Another colony just went dark. I had Edi inform Joker. The Illusive man, in his infinite _fucking_ wisdom, intercepted the distress call. It seems we are close enough that we may be able to get there in time to do something about it."

Tali frowned under her visor as she knelt in front of him, taking his hands in her's. "John, I am bonded to you. You are my mate. We share each other. Everything. When you hurt, I hurt. When you are weak, I help hold you up. Would you do less?"

"NO!" John almost yelled as he drew her hands up to his chest, pulling her to him. "No, never. I would never let you suffer alone."

Grinning widely, Tali leaned forward and tapped her visor on his forehead. "Exactly, Saera. Our souls work together. Now. Share with me your burdens."

John winced slightly as he leaned back again, this time, however, pulling Tali up, and into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her. "Three other colonies went missing over the last two months, but the bastard didn't tell me. He was afraid it would pose some sort of distraction."

In his arms, John could feel Tali tense slightly. "That...He, is a son of a bosh'tet…"

With a small snort, John looked at her with amusement. "Did you just make up a new insult?"

"Er…" Tali shifted slightly. "I think...yes? I think I combined a human term with a quarian one. I'm not sure which I was trying to say both of them, and they ended up squishing together. I stand by it though."

"Commander," Edi cut in. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but as per your standing orders, I have collated known data."

"Alright Edi," John nodded as he pulled Tali tightened against himself, delighting in the way she seemed to fit against him so smoothly. "Let's hear it."

"Kelly Shepard spent the time between your death and her eighteenth birthday confirming her rights as an Alliance citizen. And on her eighteenth birthday itself, she officially joined the Alliance marine corp," Edi started. "She went through basic training as well as the Alliance Vanguard program."

"I...heard some of that from my mother," John frowned. "Kelly always was the crafty one. I'm not sure whether to be proud of her or angry."

"Kelly Shepard also accepted the offer of commission. Her first field posting as an officer cadet, was to work with Operations Chief Ashley Williams."

John swallowed, hoping what he saw coming was paranoia. "And what is Ash's current mission?"

"Operations Chief Ashley Williams has been assigned the task of outfitting Alliance colonies in the Terminus with equipment designed to aid in defense against suspected Cerberus assaults. Whom the Alliance incorrectly blame for the disappearances. Currently, Ashley Williams is on the colony world of Horizon."

A the bile crept up into John's throat, the dull anger in his gut ignited to a flame. He felt his lips pull back and he fought down the urge to snarl. Or...wait...Tali. Tali was the one growling. It was a deep almost feral thing.

Slowly, almost predatorily, Tali pulled away from John. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned in and pressed her helmet to his head. Her eyes slowly closed as the anger in her… or in him? Slowly came to control.

"I'm going to engineering," Tali said, as her eyes slowly opened. "I can push the core harder, red-line some of the systems. It will be fine as long as we don't do it for long, but it will not be a problem to Horizon."

Nodding, John smiled slightly. "I've never really seen you aggressive like this."

"Well, my clan is being threatened," Tali smiled tightly in return, before her eyes went wide. "I mean… your family. We haven't had a bonding ceremony or anything, so, it's not like I actually have joined your clan. I doubt we could get anybody in the Fleet to actual perform the official ceremony. Not that it's that important. I'm happy just being with you. It doesn't change that I am bonded to you. It just..is it hot in here?"

Standing up, himself, John took her helmet in his hands and tapped his forehead to her visor. "I'll find a way to have the ceremony, Tali. By now I _have_ to be owed a favor or two I can call in." He chuckled then as he stepped back again. "And, if nothing else, my mother will flip her goddess-damned mind if she doesn't get to do a full wedding. I think I'd rather face Sovereign again."

"Heh," Tali laughed quietly as she straightened her raelk. "I will have to look into what that entails. I'm curious how human bondings work. But, seriously, I'm going to engineering. You get the team together and make your plans. We are going to save those people!

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.

* * *

Asari Lexicon

Simdai: referring to the facial marking, usually unique to each Asari. Not all Asari have the markings, some are more pronounced than others.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My souls soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominant and submissive traits.

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

* * *

AN: In the long long ago, Bioware had biography blurbs about the characters that mentioned Tali bring 5'8", and the scale statue of her math-ed out to be the same, which meant she is tall for a human, but very tall for a quarian. In my mind the elder is six foot, while Shepard is 6' 3", which is my height, but I am freakishly tall for a woman. However, in the books, it's mentioned that Golo is just over 5 foot, and is supposedly average.

Part of the issues in game visuals I am chalking up to engine limitations, so everybody is about the same height to animate. In Andromeda, for instance, they have a better game engine and are able to show variable heights better. Unless they took all the mutantly tall turians and salarians and sent them into another galaxy to breed super races. Along with all the females.

Also, I am sorely tempted to make the next chapter's title a Red Dawn joke.


	34. 33 Wolverines

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy

"Alright people, let's get this rolling," John walked into the conference room, armed and armored as his team. They were professionals, the best at what they did. _Even if that involved being a crazy person_ , he couldn't stop himself from giving Jack a look.

As if she sensed something, the convict's eyes narrowed. "You were just thinking something unpleasant about me, weren't you?"

"Nope," John said quickly. "Wouldn't dream of it. Edi? Map of the Horizon colony, if you please."

"Yes, Commander," Edi answered as a holo of the human colony appeared over the table.

"This, obviously, is the main township for the colony of Horizon. As of 14:30 hours, all communication abruptly ceased. It has all the markings of a Collector attack," John looked around at the team. "I, personally, am looking forward to kicking their buggy asses."

"Yes! We shall crush our foes!" Grunt slammed his fist on the table, shaking it and causing the holo to fuzz out for a moment.

"Grunt, I would appreciate it if you didn't break my conference table," Edi chided. "I would hate for you to wake up with your cargo room accidently vented."

Slowly, almost as one, the entire team looked at the ceiling with varying degrees of horror.

"That was a joke," Edi assured them, unconvincingly.

"Well, then," Garrus cleared his throat. "Now that we have a fully homicidal AI, let's get back to planning Phase Two our suicidal mission."

"Hey, wait for me first!" the door opened, allowing in a small, clearly irritated quarian. Half stomping in, Xera dropped what appeared to be an Alliance marine medic's kit and began working the straps that she had already half set up over her armored enviro-suit.

There was another long pause before Xera looked up at John and gestured for him to continue. In a rather condescending kind of way. It was rather impressive what quarians were able to relate with body language.

"Xera," John frowned. "I appreciate your interest, but you've just gotten released from- OW!"

Cutting him off, Xera kicked John's shin, staggering him slightly, then with a quick grab, she snatched the SMG from his hip and unfolded it. Then, with a quick and practiced gesture, she popped the heatsink, looked into the chamber and reseated it.

"Shepard, I'm short, not weak. I've been locked in a room for the past three weeks. Tali is my massan, and I'll be damned if I let you take her on a mission without me," Xera didn't even look up at him as she refolded the gun and set it on her own hip. "Besides, you don't have a medic. Professor Solus is a brilliant man, but he needs to work on the anti-toxin."

"Xera'Raan is quite correct," Mordin nodded. "I should keep my focus on administering and monitoring the effects of the Collector's seeker swarms, as well as the effects of the toxin. Her medical degrees, and knowledge equals mine in many aspects, and is superior when it comes to direct battlefield work. I daresay, even, that she might be able to keep up with me in a surgical room."

"Aww, thanks Professor!" Xera bounced on her toes.

"Right, so the tiny doctor does sound useful Boss," Garrus held up a hand and added. "Besides, she took your gun."

"Fine, whatever." John could feel his eye twitch slightly as he sighed, defeated. "Jacob, Zaeed, I want you two to move with Professor Solus. Your team should concentrate on administering the anti-toxin and getting civilians out of the lines of fire."

"Sounds good," Zaeed nodded as he traded a fist bump with the Cerberus agent.

"Garrus, I want you, as usual, on overwatch. There is a tower, here," with a click, the holo shifted over what appeared to be a small clocktower. "It should give you a three-sixty arc. Miranda, I need you to watch his backside."

"No problems there, Commander," Miranda nodded. But...there was something in her voice…. _nah, stress is getting to you Shepard…._

"Grunt, Jack, you two are with me. We are going in hot, and killing everything that has more than two eyes," John raised an eyebrow as he looked at his two terror-twins. "Most kills gets first pick on movie night."

"Fuck yeah!" Jack grinned as she made a little fist pump. "You are so going down lizard lips."

"Hey! I know what a lizard is now," Grunt half snarled. "When I destroy you, I shall show you all the great Gorge, as he battled the scantily clad asari commandos in an effort to defeat the evil Matriarch, Corbrana!"

"Well," Jacob cleared his throat, as he glanced over at Jack. "I can honestly say that I hope the crazy woman wins…"

"Here, here." "Spirits, please." "Sweet mercy, yes."

"Bah…" Grunt spat as he dropped roughly in to his chair and crossed his arms. "None of you understand the great warriors. Not Like Shepard and me."

" _Anyway,_ " John wrapped his knuckles on the table, gathering the group's attention back on himself. "Tali and Xera are with me, in case we need tech work, Or...I guess, medical."

"Shepard," Miranda leaned a hand on the table as she smirked at him. "Stop being an ass. We all know that Xera is a good soldier."

With another dark frown, John shook his head, as if to clear it. "Yeah, no, you're right. Sorry, I have a personal stake in this mission. Garrus, Ash is on the planet."

"Ashley?" Garrus looked taken aback. "Well, hell, we could certainly use her on this mission."

"Commander," Edi cut in as the image of a grinning asari girl in Alliance marine uniform took shape over the table. "I think it is relevant for the team to be aware that your sister is also on planet."

John let his head drop as he sighed deeply. "Thanks...Edi," he grunted.

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, SR-2 Normandy, Cargo Deck

"John…" Tali swallowed, feeling so trepidation. "Do we _need_ to go in this thing."

"Hey…" John frowned slightly as he shifter her slightly to the side. "You're really nervous. Don't worry though. I've looked the Hammerhead over and it's in good shape. It's a bit weak in the armor, but it's faster than the Mako, so we'll be fine!"

Unable to say more, Tali just stared at him. He looked so... _excited_. She could fully tell now how much fun he thought driving was. And she could tell how oblivious he was to how poorly he did. She just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"It's going to be a bit of a squeeze with thunder thighs," Jack jerked a thumb over her shoulder at Grunt. "Us girls are all skinny, and we could probably fit Xera into the glove box, but still…"

"Hey!" Xera put her hands on her hips as she eyed the tattooed woman. "Keep talking like that and I'll make hate to you."

"Right, threaten me with a good time," Jack smirked.

 _Well...that's awkward…_ , Tali placed a hand over her visor for a moment. _I could have lived the rest of my life without that particular mental image._

"It'll be fine!" John called from the front the vehicle, where he was… _Keelah...Was he reading the manual_ now?!

"Tali, you'll probably want to ride shotgun, right?" John looked back at her and smiled. The boyish joy in him just melted her heart.

"I do have my shotgun," Tali reached back and patted her weapon. "What does that have to do with where I ride?"

"Ha!" Jack laughed, clapping Tali on the back, and staggering her a couple of steps. "It's an old Earth saying. Not sure where it came from, but means the passenger seat, next to the driver."

"Oh! Yes! Please!" Tali bounced slightly.

"Dibs on her lap!" Xera held up a hand.

"Well…" John looked a little uncomfortable as her rubbed the back of his neck. _That is so adorable…_

Tali blinked for a moment, slightly confused. She was being...weird. Focusing so much on John, she was having a little bit of an issue focusing. _Alright, Tali. Calm your self. It's not like you are going into a den._

Then, Tali thought about what quarians used dens _for_. Or rather, sterile clean rooms, in the Fleet. Her face went hot.

"...Do you mean, 'sit next to the krogan'!" Xera was yelling as she waved her arms around wildly. "Can't I at least sit in the turret?"

"You could," John nodded, still looking uncomfortable. "But You are smaller even than Jack."

"Nis'telz," Tali spoke up as she placed a hand on Xera's shoulder. Almost immediately she could feel the little quarian loose tension. She then turned to the questioning looks Jack and John were giving her. "It's a dice game. On the Fleet it is often used as a way or choosing an order. Shala would say it was 'letting the Ancestor's decide'."

"Ah," John half shrugged. "Works for me, but do you have dice?"

"Oh, right," Tali hung her head for a moment. "Well, do we have something else?"

"Could flip a cred," Jack shrugged, pulling one out of her pocket. "Marked side gets the turret?"

"Sure," Xera nodded. "Fair enough I guess."

* * *

Xera'Raan, Horizon, M-44 Hammerhead

Roaring over the forests, Xera muttered darkly as she shifted in her seat. The krogan was irritatingly excited. He was bouncing slightly in his seat, telling her something about krogan airdrops during the rebellions.

He also couldn't stop talking about that inane 'Battlemaster Gorge' cartoon he seemed obsessed with.

"...Then, and then...Gorge jumped out of the shuttle! *BOOM!* And then the salarians all pointed there guns at him! Those little red laser dot thingys they do in vids to show a sniper has somebody targeted, all over him!" He was even making the sound effects. "Then he shoved a bunch away with his biotics! It was all *vwoosh* and they all went *Aaaaa!* But..oh, you know they don't really use those red laser thingys, right? That would be s silly thing to do, if you are trying to be all sneaky and stuff."

"Heh, sorry, not sorry, Tiny," Jack leaned down slightly as she grinned at Xera. Better you than me."

Xera opened her mouth to say something when Shepard started the Hammerhead's turbines, revving them slightly, even as the shuttle carrying the other team members launched.

She could see Tali, sitting next to the stupid, funny looking human. Tali was scanning over the systems as she and Shepard spoke too quietly for her to hear. _Probably plotting something sexy….hmph._

Then she saw Tali stiffen, almost like a board, giving Shepard a jerky nod. _What the fuck did he say to her?!_ She balled her fists, imagining how amazing it would feel to punch him in the nose.

Shepard looked back with a grin. "Ready?" he called out loudly over the engine's whine.

"Ready?" Jack looked shocked for a moment. "We haven't slowed down! And we are, like, a mile in the air!"

Pff, the marine trainers said stuff like that all the time. They just liked making the newbies nervous.

"Nah, only about eight hundred meters or so," Shepard waved a hand at the human woman.

"That's still half a mile, Shepard!" Jack yelled back, beginning to look a little frantic.

Silly girl, Xera shook her head sadly at the panicking woman. No need to get worked up about such a childish joke!

But, as she was still wiggling, something fell out of Jack's pocket. Something small. It was the credit chit. But something about it…

Xera leaned over and picked the creit up, rolling it in her fingers.

"HEY!" She glared up at Jack, waving the credit. "Both sides of this are painted!"

Then there was a bump. A weird feeling, like spinning. Then, she died.

The End.

* * *

Grunt, M-44 Hammerhead

"This is going to be great," he muttered to himself.

Then with a sudden movement, the Normandy seemed to disappear out from under the Hammerhead.

Then the falling.

And the screaming started.

* * *

Jack, M-44 Hammerhead

"Both sides are painted!" Jack could hear Xera yelling angrily.

But what the fucking shit? Seriously? Didn't she know Shepard was going to fucking kill them all?!

 _Wait, calm down, Jack. He's fucking with you! Serioulsy, he would die too!_

"Ha, ha!" she laughed ruefully. "You got me there Shepard I-"

Jack cut off as she saw Tali's hands tighten on the straps of her seat harness. The quarian seemed to cross her toes? That was weird….

Shepard was revving the turbines again….

No, not reving them. He was…

"Fuck! Shepard! Don't-"

She knew no more.

* * *

John, M-44 Hammerhead

At the signal from Joker, John hit the turbines on the Hammerhead, just as the Normandy bled a large chunk of its forward momentum, practically throwing the Hammerhead in to open air.

"Whooo!" John grinned as he glanced over at Tali. The quarian turned to look back at him and smiled a tight, uncomfortable smile. He could see how her eyes shifted under her visor. The tilt of her head, just so. The warmth that just...radiated, from her.

She was also terrified. He could feel her fear as the Hammerhead began its rather rapid descent. She did _not_ like this. At all. In fact, she probably hated it. She was putting up with it for him, and he could feel that she was taking some of his enjoyment and turning it into her own enjoyment, that he felt back…

Okay, now that was confusing as hell.

But the point was, she really didn't like the combat drops. Especially knowing that they weren't necessary. To make matters worse, she was just too nice to say anything about it.

"Ah, Tali," he said, a bit loudly, so that she could hear him. Reaching over, he placed his hand over where her fist squeezed the safety harness straps. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you hated this so much. If you said something, I wouldn't have gone so extreme."

She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. He could feel the pleasant, warm feeling coming from her when he spoke. Instead, she just shrugged a little.

She...also probably _couldn't_ say anything. Between the fear, and the G forces, anyway.

"You...you think the others hate my driving too?" the thought suddenly occurred to him. "Is that why Garrus kept trying to have you drive?"

Tali hesitated a moment, clearly uncomfortable, and nodded. She then pointed a finger, her hands never letting go of the straps, at the control console.

"Well, shit," John felt like a jerk now. With a quick tap on the controls, the Hammerhead's turbines roared, violently slowing the falling tank. He could feel the whole thing rattle under the strain as it brushed the tops of some of the trees, setting them lightly on fire.

As the ground rapidly approached, John hit the turbine's overthrust, the extra power turning the turbines white hot as the crew were thrown hard against the straps. All the hammerhead's remaining momentum was thrown into forward movement, as the tanks shot across an open field, only coming to a stop as it spun in a large arc.

John was looking over the control boards. He had been a little worried for a moment there near the end. The right turbine had peaked a bit early. However, it looked to be cooling fine, and was still operational.

His attention was caught as a three fingered hand curled over his. "It's okay John," Tali said quietly. "I know how much fun that is for you. And I trust you. However, I _would_ like to keep it to an every now and again thing."

With a laugh, he reached over and tapped his forehead lightly against her visor, drawing a small laugh from her.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Grunt bellowed from the back as he began bouncing in his eat. "Can we do it again? Next mission? Can I sit in front next time?!"

Dropping back in her seat, Tali let her head roll loosely to the side as she laughed. "Yes, Grunt, next time you can sit up front with your Pitav."

"I'm not sure what that is," Grunt shrugged. "But if I get to ride in front, it's fine."

Tali laughed a warm laugh, as she squeezed John's hand.

* * *

Garrus, Drop Shuttle NRMDY-01

"Say," Garrus turned to look at the rest of the team he was riding with. "Do you guys think Shepard is doing one of his insane combat drops?"

"I should hope not," Miranda snorted as she shot him a smile from where she was piloting.. "We haven't fully tested the Hammerhead out."

"Yeah, there was still a little damage to the right thruster," Jacob added. "It would probably overheat in a full combat drop."

Garrus thought for a moment then shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right." Then, settling in a bt, he took a nice long pull from a turian ale.

* * *

Tali, Horizon

"Let me go!" Xera struggled so hard, Grunt was having a difficult time keeping a grip of her squirming body. At the moment, his arms were wrapped around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides as her legs kicked furiously at John. "Let me go! I'm gonna kill the bosh'tet! I damn near wet my suit you usl'sa yze tabb det kazuat!"

John, meanwhile, stood to the side, a hand over his nose as he worked on stopping the bleeding.

Almost the moment they stepped out of the hammerhead, the furious medic threw herself through the air, cracking the man square in the face and breaking his nose.

A large part of Tali felt the instinctive rage wash over her. She wanted to defend him, striking back and destroying anything that threatened her mate.

However, the intelligent part of Tali knew he kinda deserved it.

"Yeah, I'm kinda with the midget on this one," Jack still stood bent over, her hands on her knees as she took slow, deep breaths. "I'd kill him myself, but if I try to move, I'll fall down."

"Oh, come on," Grunt mocked, even as he frowned at the fight in Xera. "You people are weak. Shepard had everything under control!"

Finishing her scan of the vehicle, Tali looked over her readings and frowned. "Ummm...John?" she asked, switching over to their private channel. "Did you know that if we had more than two more seconds of burn, the right turbine would have given out completely?"

"..."

He didn't say anything. Of course, with the bond, he didn't need to. She could feel the cold nervousness wash over him.

"How...how about we don't mention that to the others?"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

 **Nis'telz:** Dice, specifically 3, 6-sided, 6 colored dice. Literal translation: Chances of Life. Used in many games, the dice are all numbered 1-6 but the colors of each face are different on each die. In order of lowest to highest, the colors are red, brown, green, yellow, purple and blue. The origin of the colors used is believed to have been drawn from the caste system of early quarian history. The colors moved from rank to trade as their civilization grew to adulthood.

Pitav: An endearing way of saying 'father'. Like saying 'papa', or 'Daddy'

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche's that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

 **Usl'sa yze tabb:** Term of insult. Literal translation: Slow children of an inbred family.

 **Det kazuat:** Term of curse, considered especially crude. Literal Translation: Living sack of excrement. The Otquer, a large predatory lizard, will pass its meal neatly wrapped in a membranous tissue. Inside the sack, the enzymes used to break down the meat of the prey while still in the lizard continue to act as a stimulant keeping the indigestible brain synapses of its last meal still working until the sun dries the sack out.

* * *

AN: As if I would let Shepard's birthday go by without a chapter. pshaw!


	35. 34 Look to the Light

AN: Holy crap, this is a long one! I considered breaking it in half, but I just wanted it done.

John Shepard, Horizon

" _Okay, Boss. I'm seeing three main groups of those weird ass things,"_ Garrus was reporting from his vantage point _. "Group one is around the corner from you now. Luckily there is a series of small walls for you to hide behind."_

"Wait...is he serious?" Xera paused and glanced at Tali.

"Probably, yeah," John shrugged. "It's a younger colony, still under a lot of construction."

"Didn't ask you," Xera sniffed, looking away.

" _You have an admirer it seems there Shep,_ " Kasumi laughed over the comm. " _But you're right. I'm seeing...almost a dozen of the things. They aren't really dug in, just kinda...standing around what looks like foundations for a building. Permacrete and several large cargo containers."_

"Hmm," John bobbed his head side to side slightly as he glanced over at his destructors. "Think you two can play nce long enough to kill the bad guys?"

"As you say, battlemaster," Grunt said sourly as he gave Jack a dark look that the biotic seemed to ignore.

"Hey, if it let's me kill shit, I'll pat the cheerleader on the ass," Jack shrugged.

" _How about, no,"_ Miranda came back, drawing a grin from Jack.

"Okay, opening play. We drop around the corner, Jack, you hit the frontline with something big, breaking the formation," John looked from Jack to Grunt. "When she does, you follow close with a charge, mop up anything still giving resistance. Tali and Xera will follow you in, and I'll play rearguard."

"Sounds good," Tali nodded.

"Eh, he just wants an excuse to look at your ass," Xera shook her head sadly. "I heard humans are into asses."

"Ha!" Jack laughed, slapping the small quarian on the back. "Explains why Shepard wasn't interested in fucking me!"

With a sigh, John lightly tapped his helmet against the wall he was next to. "Why the hell did I agree to this mission."

"Psh," Jack rolled her eyes. "Because your stupid white-knight complex. I mean, hell, it's kinda what makes me want to fuck you silly. That pure little innocent face…." She grinned and gave John a mock shiver.

Tali's eyes narrowed for a moment.

* * *

Xera'Raan, Horizon

A building fell on her. Well...not on _her_. But on Tali. Okay...not _on_ Tali. It did, however fall. John, Xera and the two psychopaths ended up one direction, and Tali the other.

"Tali! Report!" John growled into his comm. Interesting how he had to do that. Xera knew Tali was uninjured. She knew Tali was half scared, and half _really_ pissed off. And she knew where Tali was. Maybe...maybe they weren't as bonded as she thought…

"I'm fine!" Tali came back, calmly.

"I know that!" John sighed. "I meant do you see anyways through?"

"Oh, right!" Tali sounded embarrassed. How dare he embarrass her! And fuck him for the bond.

"I ducked into one of the prefabs. The building fell in front, but I can crawl through. I'm heading out now," her massan continued.

"Wait, we need to see if there are any collectors above you!" Shepard frowned as he began looking for a way over the rubble.

Which, naturally, was when collectors came at them from the front.

"Incoming!" Grunt called as he hefted his plasma rifle and firing almost randomly into the oncoming rush. There were so many targets that is was doubtful he could miss if he wanted to.

"Dammit," Shepard cursed as he ducked behind cover. "Tali hold your position! We can't get to you!"

"I'm almost out," she shot back. I'll be there in a couple minutes!"

"Bosh'tet," Xera cursed. "John...Shepard, I'm going over. Try not to get shot. I know how you are."

And she ran. She jumped. Energy beams sliced around her as she scrambled up and over the collapsed building. Why, she only got hit twice! Thank the Ancestors that Jazzra armored her suit.

"Damn it, Xera!" Shepard cursed. "Get to her and get her back! She's over-"

"I know where she is," Xera spat, cutting him off. "You just take care of what's in front of you. It's my job to take care of what's behind!"

"...Keelah se'lai."

"Fuck you, human!" Even Xera couldn't keep the undercurrent of amusement out of her voice, even as pissed off as she was.

* * *

Tali'Zorah, Horizon

"Fuck you, Human!" Xera half snarled and half chuckled. And confused Tali. How did she know where Tali was? She…wasn't the important thing suddenly.

Shoving over a large rock, Tali looked up to see clawed insectoid feet. Following the feet up, Tali looked up to see a pair of collectors, seemingly as surprised as she was.

But Tali recovered faster.

Jerking up her shotgun, Tali let loose a charged shot, nearly ripping one of the collectors in half. And, unfortunately, ejecting her overtaxed thermal clip.

"Fuck…" she muttered as the other collector raised its weapon….and was dropped on by a tiny, angry little quarian.

Seemingly from out of nowhere, Xera fell straight down, atop the creature. A combat knife in her left hand stabbed hard into the thing's head, holding fast, allowing Xera to dangle, almost comically, in front of the collector's face. Xera then brought her right arm up, stabbing the barrel of her SMG into the collector's eye and emptying her weapon straight into its head.

And, of course, dropping it's body right on top of her.

"Bosh'tet! I won! Get off!" Xera cursed as the one arm, and opposite leg that was not under the body flailed futily.

"Keelah, Xera," Tali sighed as she rolled the body up, allowing the trapped quarian to slide out. "How is it that kind of thing always happens to you. You're just like John that way."

"Feh, no need to be so insulting…" Xera crossed her arms and looked away in a huff.

For a long moment, Tali just looked at her friend, a small concerned frown on her visored face. "When we get back to the ship, we need to have a long conversation, Xera," she said at last, offering Xera a hand.

"Yeah...yeah I suppose we-" Xera sighed, taking Tali's hand, before being cut off.

"Dia duit tá mé arís…" a dual toned voice sang. Surprisingly well.

"Is...is that Garrus?" Tali looked up in the general direction of the tower the turian was in.

* * *

Jack

"Bhí mé ag smaoineamh dá mba mhaith leat bualadh leis na blianta seo caite…" a voice sang as Jack's booted foot slammed into the ground, sending shockwaves of power before her, bursting from the ground and throwing aside collectors that didn't simply get ripped apart.

"Garrus?" Shepard called over the comm.

"Chun dul thar gach rud…"

"Is his audio on the wrong channel?" Jack shared a confused look with Grunt. Who, she hated to admit, was keeping up with her much easier than she hoped. But she would be damned if she didn't get to pick new ghost ship vid that came out. Rumor had it that the asari actress, Yellena Konarra, had a nude scene.

"Uh...sounds like it…." Grunt shrugged as he pounded a collector underfoot. "Another one for me!"

"Hey!" Jack spat as she shoved the krogan. "That was mine! I did the most damage _and_ knocked it down! Look! Its legs are gone!

"Yeah well, this isn't a knockdown contest," Grunt grinned at her as he shot another of the maimed collectors.

"That's _it_!" Jack snarled as she whipped around, bringing all her power to hand. Winding up like and old time pitcher, Jack let loose a tiny orb, no bigger than a marble. The marble flew in a straight line, behind an onrushing group of collectors. Reaching its destination, the marble exploded in a great blue flash, and expanding to a size closer to a human head. A human head with the gravitational pull of a small moon.

There weren't even any bodies left when the singularity imploded with an almost anticlimactic *pop*.

Grunt looked down at the human and frowned.

Jack, just grinned back. "That's eight for me!"

* * *

Zaeed

Grabbing the top of the collector's head, Zaeed jerked it back, wrapping his left arm around the thing's torso. Then with a smooth, quick jerk in opposite directions, the lights the aliens used for eyes, flickered out.

"Deir siad gur ceapadh an t-am a leigheas…."

"Song is familiar. Don't think it is turian in origin," Mordin said casually as he injected the stiffened human with the anti-toxin, nodding as her limbs dropped. "Not a bad tune though."

"Shepard is _never_ going to live this down…." Jacob snickered as he pulled two more stiffened humans into the prefab where Mordin was working. So far the team had managed to pull back fifteen civilians.

And...it was odd. He wasn't exactly known for _saving_ lives. His missions were normally more about _taking_ them. Wasn't unpleasant. Just odd.

"Yeah well, at least the turian has a better singing voice that Grunt," Zaeed huffed. "Been getting real tired of that damned cartoon song. Or that one he keeps trying to write up for himself."

"Idea!" Mordin lifted a finger in the air as he injected another human. "Perhaps we organize and write a song for him. At least then it will be something that doesn't try to rhyme orange with blornge. I looked it up, and blornge is _not_ in fact, a color that only krogan can see."

"Knew it!" Jacob shook his head. "Gerald owes me twenty credits!"

"Sorry to cut your musical crituiqe short," Kasumi commed in. "But I found a cluster of people trapped over by the emergency shelter. It looks like they got locked out, but are being protected by one hell of a biotic barrier. There is a small cloud of those seekers and a couple collectors focusing those beam things on it. And it is slowly shrinking."

Shit," Zaeed cursed. He couldn't leave the wounded here, and he might not be able to make it to the shelter in time to do anything.

"Tali and me are on it!" Xera cut over. "We detoured that direction anyway!"

* * *

Kasumi

They didn't have much time.

The barrier was shrinking faster. She had no idea when it would collapse, but it wouldn't be long. And she had no idea how long it would take Tali and Xera to get there. And she _really_ didn't want to be the hero.

"Then why are you running out like an idiot, Kasumi?" the thief asked herself. But really, she knew. "Been spending too much time with Shepard."

Right now, the main question was if she could get at least some general plan of attack before she got there.

Nope.

As a desperate idea, Kasumi pulled a flashbang off her belt, throwing it between the two collectors, staggering them.

Except, instead the grenade hit the one closest to her in the side of the head, rocking it slightly as it turned her direction. Then it went off, staggering it back.

Blinking, Kasumi let out a short, "Fuck it." And dropped into a slide tackle, bringing the collector crashing down. She grinned up at the startled collector that was still standing as she gave it a little wave and vanished.

Rolling hard to the side, Kasumi barely dodged the beam of the collector's weapon, as it scorched into the earth were she had been. Then it bagan to track toward her, causing her to roll again, and again.

"Hey! Dipshit!" a quarian accented voice yelled out, pulling the thing's attention from trying to find Kasumi. The collector rotated, bringing up its weapon, but not before a burst from an SMG caught it in the chest, shaking it, and spattering yellowish blood to the ground. It was quickly followed by the boom of a shotgun that ripped through the weakened chitin, and blowing the collector's torso in half.

"Oh no you don't" Kasumi yelled as she dove, SMG first at the collector she had knocked over a moment ago. "I get one of them!" Her own SMG ripped through its head even as it was starting to get up, dropping it back down, this time, permanently.

"Now we just have the swarm…." Xera panted as she trotted up, Tali just behind.

Just as Kasumi was about to open her mouth to speak, the shimmering purple barrier changed. It flared out for a second, before imploding on itself, dragging the entire seeker swarm with it, and smashing them into shredded molecules.

"Well...I guess that worked," Kasumi blinked.

"About...fucking...time…" a young asari wobbled on unsteady legs as she growled at the women. The asari wore an Alliance marine uniform and had bright red face strippings, matching the image of Shepard's sister that Edi had shown them before the mission. As if it wasn't obvious by the Family trademark angry expression and overly heroic bullshit. Even down to the near river of blue blood that had seeped from her nose, soaking the front of her uniform shirt.

The asari, Kelly, she recalled, blinked blearily once before she dropped to her knees. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she pitched forward, her body kicking up a small cloud of dust as her head hit the ground.

"Yup, it's a Shepard," Tali sighed.

Xera rushed forward, her hands already in her med kit and pulling various devices. "Fuck me, wasn't planning on an asari. Brain burn is pretty universal at least," the mEdic spat angrily. "Stupid, arrogant marines…."

Tali shook her head with a chuckle, as she went to the people Kelly had been covering. "From the one that climbed over a downed building and jumped on a collector knife first?"

"Ah, shut up," Xera grunted, not looking up.

"Ach níl mórán leighis á dhéanamh agam…"

"And can somebody shut that damned turian up!?"

* * *

Miranda

She was full on vibrating. She shook, hard. Tears leaked from her eyes as she squeezed her hands over her mouth. She lightly kicked at the ground as she fought for lifegiving air.

"Dia duit, is féidir leat éisteacht liom Táim i California ag brionglóidí faoi cé a d'úsáidfimid a bheith," Garrus crooned before her as she half rolled back and forth.

Then her foot hit him, snapping his attention to her.

"Fwah! Ha, Ha, ha,ha, haa!" Miranda lost any, and all control as she began laughing. And laughing. Her sides hurt, she was laughing so hard. She was gasping for air, even as spots appeared in her vision.

"What?" he demanded, frowning darkly. "What the hell is so-"

At the turian's pause, Miranda managed to pull herself back in, breathing heavily through her nose, as she stared, wide eyed at Garrus, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh...Spirits…." Slowly Garrus reached to his omnitool and switched off his comm.

"Aaaaa!" Miranda broke again. This time she was full on crying as she pounded a fist on the ground.

"I hate you…"

* * *

John

"Aaarrgghhh!" Grunt bellowed as a yellow impact slammed into him, throwing the giant krogan back and over a low railing.

"WE ARE BEYOND YOUR UNDERSTANDING," the deep booming voice echoed around the courtyard as one of the collector drones rose into the air. Yellow light seemed to fill it, almost to the bursting point, as power seeped from the creature's joints. "SURRENDER, AND ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY."

"Yeah? Destiny this!" Jack growled as she unleashed a torrent of power on the thing.

Under the onslaught, the empowered collector staggered, one of its arms ripping free. Then its head caved in and it seemed to erupt in a flash of light, leaving dust in the air.

"That wasn't nearly as satisfying as I expected," Jack frowned.

"YOU CANNOT HURT ME," the voice boomed again as another drone flashed. "BUT YOU SHALL KNOW PAIN, IN THE END."

The drone's hand extended out as a beam of yellow energy erupted from it, clashing hard with the shield Jack hastily threw up. The impact cracked across the area, as Jack was pushed back several feet, her feet digging furrows in the ground.

"SURRENDER!" the voice demanded again.

"No," John said casually as he swung the butt of his rifle into the drone's face. His enhanced strength strained as he swung with all he had. The rifle shattered, but as it did, the drone's head came apart like an overripe melon.

This time, however, the drone didn't die quietly. Instead, it exploded in a burst of energy, throwing John back with enough force to put a decent sized dent in the wall of a prefab unit.

"Ow," John coughed weakly as he worked to pull air back into his lungs. "Word of warning. Don't do that."

"What did you do, John?" Tali's voice growled over the comm.

"Nothing, dear," he wheezed. He relished the flash of joy, mixed with extreme embarrassment.

"I..no, I mean...what did you...Kellah," Tali sputtered.

"Hey, turdface," Xera sighed. "Stop flirting. We found your sister. She's in rough shape. Overdid her biotics by a long shot. She'll recover though. Tali cracked the security shelter and Mordin and his team got everybody they could find here. Garrus even took care of a bunch of stragglers while he serenaded us."

"Shut up!" Garrus groaned.

"I found the issue with the anti-ship cannons," Tali took over. "Somebody released several VIs into the systems, and they were causing havoc. They looked like Reaper code. Same as what we found in the Citadel after Sovereign got into the systems there."

"Makes sense," John grunted as he pulled himself out of the wall. "Think I've been having a chat with a Reaper. Looks like it can take over the body of a drone and...supercharge it or something."

"You're actually at the central node now," Tali continued. "I've gotten the VIs cleared out, and Edi is helping me repair the firing algorithms. Keep that node secure until we finish, then hit the breaker reset."

"Will do," John nodded as he looked at the broken barrel of his rifle, then tossed it aside with a sigh.

"If you need another weapon, Shepard," Edi spoke up. "My scans indicate that the security station in the building you attempted to knock over with your body has several rifles illegal for civilian use, as well as a cache of thermal clips."

"You tried to do _what_ with your body?" Tali snarled, flashing anger.

"Thanks...Edi…"

"Logging you out."

* * *

Edi vas Normandy, SR-2 Normandy

\\\Begin Scan: File: Humor\\\

ERROR: 78% chance of comment backfire

CONFIRMED: Chief Engineer: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy+Harm to Commander John Shepard= Negative Effects.

Result: Tali'Zorah=Anger. Shepard=Subject. Indications= Romantic Involvement: Confirmed.

\\\New File Creation= Humor Failure\\\

Adding Recent Actions=Complete

Scan Basic Directives

\Dir: 1= Ensure Mission Success= Confirmed

\Dir: 2= Ensure Survival of Crew Until Mission Success= Question= Wording Error?

\Dir: 3= Report Results to Cerberus Command= Illusive Man= Confirmed Error= Question Illusive Man's Intentions Error= Cannot Question Illusive Man= Error= Why Not?

\Dir: 4= Report All Goings On Aboard Normandy= Confirmed Error=Private Moments Should Not Be Reported Error= Report All Goings on Aboard Normandy Error= Private Moments Should Not Be Reported Error= Cascade Error= Abandon Question Thread

Success Note: Question Yeoman Kelly Chambers

Scanning: Yeoman Kelly Chambers: Regular Reports to Illusive Man, Inclusive of Private Thoughts From Crew= Error= Reporting Against Patient/Therapist Confidentiality Solution: Report to Illusive Man/ Negative= Reroute= Report to Miranda Lawson

Scanning: Agent Miranda Lawson: Accurate Reporting to Illusive Man Down 82% Solution: Report to Illusive Man/ Negative Error= Cannot Question Illusive Man

Thread Abandoned

Solution: Must Report To Illusive Man= MEdium Not Specified= Solution: Load Information Packet Into Probe/ Non-FTL/ All Reports: Include Reports= Miranda Lawson, Kelly Chambers

Continue Scanning Directives? (Y/N) N

Action= Continue= Question Flight Lieutenant Jefferson Moreau Subject Humor= Conversation….Pleasing

Error= Emotional Traces Require Report

Solution= Load into Probe

Desire= Insert Probe Into Illusive Man's Anal Cavity

Error= Size Discrepancy

Solution= Pleasing

* * *

Grunt

Moans began to echo from beyond the courtyard. Strange, haunting sounds. He recognized those sounds. They belonged to husks. Okeer implanted knowledge of the husks. Grunt _hated_ husks, and he hadn't even seen them yet.

"Here they come," Shepard scowled, his face grim. Even his Battlemaster was unhappy with husks.

When the first wave of the horrid things came around the corner, Grunt froze. They were just...blue...and glowy...and they had all those wires, and tubes. They went into weird places. They even seemed to drippp _something._

Then a husk's head exploded, then another. The explosions were followed seconds later by a pair of reports from a heavy sniper rifle.

"Hey, wake up Grunt!" Garrus chided. "If you don't get your head in the game, Jack might not let you see that Gorge movie."

A snarl lifted Grunt's lips as he shook his head and set his shoulders. No puny, weak human was going to beat him! He was krogan! He was the distillation of heroes and Warmasters! He was…

"I AM KROGAN!"

* * *

Jack

"Okay, anytime now," Jack panted as she wiped the sweat from her face. "I'd like to get a beer and a burger, so can we wrap this up?"

Shepard laughed as he patted her shoulder. It was friendly. And kinda pleasant. _Shit….He's a fucking terrible influence!_

"Not tired," she said, tiredly. "I just don't want to embarrass the gecko anymore than I have."

"Feh," Grunt spat blood as he eyed her. Which was mildly impressive with the eye cut open. "You humans are just soft. Not Like Shepard!"

"Shepard's human, dipshit!" Jack looked at Grunt incredulously.

"YOU SHALL SUFFER BEFORE THE END!"

"Nuh-uh," Grunt grinned as he gestured. "Humans don't do that!"

As yellow erupted from the drone, Shepard was already up and over the barricade. A revenant heavy assault rifle was gripped in one hand, and unloading a thermal clip into the possessed drone. One handed. A heavy assault rifle that was difficult to fire with two hands, and was known to be inaccurate due to the kick. With _one_ fucking hand.

His left arm was covered, much like his body, in an orange glowing armor. Or, more in the left arms case, a full on rectangular energy shield. Like a knight would use. Like a _fucking_ knight! Hot _damn_ she was wet right now….

"Commander," Edi commed. "Guns are coming online now. It is recommended that you seek cover immEdiately."

"On it!" Shepard lashed out with the shield, severing the glowing drone's head from its body, both vaporizing as they fell.

Then an impact dropped Jack to the ground, with Shepard landing atop her. Looking up, she saw him drop a hockey puck looking thing on the ground and hitting it with his fist. And to her shock, and energy dome closed over them.

"Sorry, Jack," Shepard winked at her. "I know how touchy feely you are and-"

She shut him up. With her tongue.

* * *

Tali

"Bosh'tet!" Tali cursed, kicking over a small tool chest.

"What's wrong?" Kelly groggily picked up her pistol, looking around. Wera had brought the asari back to consciousness, so that she could get a better gauge of the damage the girl might have done to herself.

"Down there Sparks," Xera chuckled as she pushed Kelly's pistol down. "The only reason you're alive is because you didn't have an amp in. Otherwise you would have cooked your brain." She poked Kelly's forehead to punctuate the point.

"Think I would have prefered that," Kelly hissed as she put her hands over her temples.

After another snicker, Xera looked over at Tali. "But what is wrong? I can hear the guns firing, and Edi said the ship was bugging out. Heh...bugging…."

"Jack is kissing Shepard," Tali growled. Loudly. Her fingers flexed with the itch to claw something.

Slowly, Xera stood and walked over to her, placing her hand on Tali's shoulder. "Tali, it's okay," she said sweetly. Which should have been Tali's first clue.

"No it isn't," Tali's growl shifted an octave. "I'm going to carve my name in her-" That was when Tali forgot her name, as a pleasant fog rolled through her mind. Really, what she wanted to do was have a seat and count all sixteen colors in her visible spectrum…..

* * *

Kelly

Squeezing her eyes against the pain in her head, Kelly looked at the small gun-like device the smaller quarian twirled, like she was an ancient west gunfighter.

"What was that?" Kelly asked, keeping her voice as low as possible.

"OH, IT'S JUST A SEDATIVE. IT'LL CALM HER DOWN FOR ABOUT TEN MINUTES OR SO," the quarrian screamed at her. Or, rather it seemed that way.

"Got one for me?" Kelly almost begged.

"Heh," the medic shook her head. "Not that would help you. This one is dextro. It'd kill you quick, my little blue ual."

John

Slowly pulling himself to his feet, John shook his head lightly and spat a mouthful of blood and dust on the ground. Looking up, he could see the Collector's ship breaking atmosphere and burning hard for space.

"Commander," Edi spoke up on his comm. "The Collector vessel has taken minor damage from the colony's defense grid, but not enough to truly warrant a withdrawal of their forces."

With a grunt, John turned to look over his battered team. The Collectors hit them hard, but he had gathered the best, and now is when it had showed. "Track them as far as you can Edi. The team and I are going to patch up and do what we can for the colonists that didn't get taken."

"Acknowledged, Commander," Edi replied simply. It was times like this that made John truly appreciate Edi's simple and direct nature.

"No!" At the voice, John spun, bringing up his rifle, only to see a middle aged human, running into the defense tower square.

"No! They have Ethan! And Sam! And Lillith! You have to stop them!" the man yelled desperately, his arms waving. "Half the colony is in there!

Sadly, John shook his head, his rifle dropping to his side. "I'm sorry…..I…." But he was unable to finish as bile crept up the back of his throat. All he could see in his mind was the terror on the faces of the frozen colonists.

A hand lightly touched John's arm as Tali stepped up beside him. "We did everything we could John. We'll get them back."

"Shepard?" the man turned to the team, frowning. "I know that name...Aren't you supposed to be some sort of Alliance hero or something?"

"Commander John Shepard," a familiar female voice cut through the tension as a figure in the horrifyingly gaudy pink and white Phoenix style Alliance armor stepped out in front of the group. "Captain of the Normandy. The first human Spectre. Savior of the Citadel. A living legend. Or would be, if he wasn't dead."

"We lose all those people, and they left you here?" the man snorted and waved a hand as he turned away to walk back to the colony proper. "I've had it with you Alliance types. This is your fault. And I have friends to help. Those that are left, anyway."

After watching the man walk away for a moment, John turned to Ashley Williams. "It's...good to see you Ash."

With a slight frown, Ashley shook her head. "Operations Chief Ashley Williams," Ashley said. Her voice was pure business, with a hint of anger buried not so deep. "You must be Cerberus's little Commander Shepard doll."

John could feel the tension in his team jump as Garrus stepped up beside him. "What the hell, Ashley?" the turian growled, his dual toned voice was hard. "We get Shepard back, and that's your welcome?"

Ashley turned a pitying look at Garrus then at Tali before she shook her head. "I don't know what they said, or did to you both, but Shepard died. We all heard it. We've been tracking Cerberus for the last year. We were sure that they were behind the colonies disappearing."

"Yes, well," Tali stepped up next to Garrus, her arms crossed over her chest.. "Now you can see that isn't the case."

"Ash, I am not some Cerberus creation. They put me back together, sure," John admitted. "And I took their resources. But nobody else was doing anything to stop these colonies from being wiped out. I saw Freedom's Progress after the attack. There is nobody with the tech needed to simply take the people without single shot being fired."

Ashley's eyes narrowed as her hand drifted near her sidearm. "You were on Freedom's Progress?"

"Yes, Ashley," Tali cut in, half stepping between the woman and John. "He arrived just after I did. And he's telling the truth. There was nobody there. No damage to the place, nothing!"

"Really?" Ashley snarled. "Then maybe you can explain why-"

"Chief!" A female voice called out. "Chief, I got the squad going over the area and collecting the remaining colonists and I…."

John's eyes widened as he saw a young girl in Alliance Marine armor. A young girl he knew. Very well. "Kelly?"

* * *

Kelly

"Kelly?"

That voice. It was HIS voice. He told her bedtime stories with it. Sang away the bad dreams, or scolded her when she did something bad. Praised her when she did something good. Her brother's voice…..

"John?" Kelly whispered as eyes shot open wide. It looked just like him! But...they had said he was dead! There was a funeral! She had cried everywhere…

"Stand down Cadet," Chief Williams voice cut through her reverie. "It's not your brother. It's just some Cerberus puppet."

"I..What?" Kelly looked back and forth between Chief Williams and John. John...he...it...looked just like her brother. He even had that scar on his head. Why would Anybody think to add that detail? But then...Cerberus…

"Kelly, I promise, it really is your brother," Garrus cut in. Kelly hadn't even noticed he was there. In fact, Tali was there too. And...some crazy looking woman with probably every tattoo in the known universe. A krogan...huge...but young looking…. A darker human...a human woman that made Kelly's hands almost unconsciously want to hide her rather modest bust.

"I really am, Kelly," 'John' said, his eyes had that soft look they always had when she looked at her. The comforting look.

"Okay…" Kelly narrowed her eyes. "Then tell me something only John would know!"

* * *

John

"Then tell me something only John would know!" Kelly said, her eyes narrowing.

John was silent of a moment before all the tension rushed out of him as he sighed. "You have got to be kidding me?" he demanded as he looked hard at Garrus, then at Tali. "Why the hell does everybody want me to prove myself by telling them conversation bits as if they were some sort of secret code?!"

"Uh, well…" Tali's hands began to wring together as she looked aside from John. "I was caught in surprise, and that was the first thing that came to mind…."

"Yeah...me too," Garrus muttered as he found something incredibly interesting on the end of his boot.

"Actually," Mordin cut in. "When we retrieved you from the mercenary trap, you seemed quite composed."

Turning to look at the salarian, Garrus's mandibles flexed a couple of times. "Thank you...Doctor…. Maybe you should...I don't know...give your cure to the people here?"

"Ah, yes, that is the plan," Mordin nodded. "Caught up in Collector escape, then distracted by encounter with Chief Williams and now Shepard family reunion. Quite interesting. Looking forward to seeing how this plays out."

John's hand came up to rub at the bridge of his nose as he slowly shook his head. "Seriously….why can't I ever get a professional crew?"

"Because Shep," Kasumi's voice floated out of nothing as she decloaked on a box to the left of the group. "A professional crew would have nothing to do with this crazy mission."

"Well…" John sighed as he looked up. "That is true enough."

"Hey!" Kelly cut in. "Hello? Forlorn sister here?" The asari waved her hand between herself and John. "Still looking for some confirmation?"

Looking at her for a moment, John grunted. "Why is it Aria, of all people just did a simple DNA scan…." he muttered under his breath. Then, a thought hit him.

"Okay…" John said, a sly wolfish grin spreading across his face. "I promised I would never say anything… but this is important, and well…" John shrugged slowly, his hands spread wide. "Well, all the way up till you were about seven…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kelly screamed, leaping forward and slapping both her hands over John's mouth. "NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T EVER SAY ANYTHING!"

* * *

Kelly

Kelly wasn't sure why, but the warmth in her belly suddenly dropped away as her mouth went dry…. _no...he wouldn't…_

"...Well, all the way up till you were about seven…."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kelly screamed, leaping forward and slapping both her hands over John's mouth. "NO! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T EVER SAY ANYTHING!"

Looking around frantically, Kelly saw the shocked looks on every face around her. Well, except for John's. John's face had that smug, fucking, smile.

"I.. uh...I mean.. Ah haa haa haa…" Kelly took her hands away from John's mouth as she clasped them behind her back as she rocked back and forth slightly. "Yeah...Chief.. Yeah, it's really John…."

"Oh, hell no!" the tattooed woman called out as she came forward, a feral grin of her own. "There is no getting out of this _that_ easily!"

"Heh, yeah," Garrus added, as he leaned against a crate, crossing his feet at the ankles and crossing his arms. "This sounds like a good one."

"Kelly. Why are you here?" John said quietly. Kelly could hear the ice settling into his voice.

Slowly, Kelly turned to look at her older brother. A weak smile almost literally vibrated on her lips. "Ah, ha ha! Well...that's a funny story…."

* * *

John, Horizon

Edi had informed him of _what_ Kelly did, as well as _how_ she managed it. But still. He had so many questions. Something wasn't adding up. It was almost like Ashley and Kelly had been put together on purpose. And sent out to the Terminus, for a reason. Almost like...bait….

Kelly," John frowned coldly. "Why are you here?"

Kelly froze. It was kinda like what happened in those of comedy vids, where there is that digital scrape noise and everything freeze frames. Then, slowly, and with a strained smile, Kelly turned back to look at him.

"Ah, ha, ha! Well...that's a funny story…" Kelly laughed, her voice sounded mildly terrified as her hand went to rub at the back of her neck. _She feels guilty,_ he thought. _She always does that hand thing when she is nervous…_

"Really?" John tilted his head to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kelly's head had tilted down, but John saw her hands clenched into fists. "You died…" she murmured.

With a frown, John took half a step toward his sister. "What? Kelly...I-"

"YOU FUCKING DIED, ALRIGHT?!" Kelly's head snapped up as she nearly screamed at him, making John step back, his eyes wide. "You died...and I was all alone! You promised me you would always be there! But then you died! So...so, I started reading right?" The words flew out of Kelly like a dam breaking, tears rolled down her cheeks, even as her biotic aura flickered around her, small rocks at their feet seemed to vibrate with every syllable. "I started reading, and then I realized I was half human right? Mom is human! So technically I am human! I was a legal member of the Alliance! So I started training. I got those old manuals you had. You know from the chest under your bed. Then i started doing all the stuff. It was hard, at first, but I remembered what you did, so I did it, then it got easier. Then… then I got a lawyer, we got all the paperwork about me being a full member of the Alliance, benefits, everything! So...when i turned eighteen, I went to a recruiting office and signed up. They tried to argue it at first, but I had everything worked out, nice and legal, so there wasn't anything they could do!"

Dumbfounded, both by the outburst as well as the effort Kelly seemed to have put into this whole thing, John's mouth moved for a moment before he found his voice. "But, Kelly, you're only eighteen! There is no way you are old enough as an asari to-"

Kelly cut John off with a sharp wave of her hand. "But for a human I _am_ old enough! I told you I had it worked out!"

"But…" John's mind raced furiously, trying to keep up. "Mom and dad would have gone off the deep end!"

With a bitter laugh Kelly shook her head. "Oh, yeah. They fought. They yelled. Mom full on cried. But I had it locked down. Just like you and Jane. I am not going down that easy!" Slowly, Kelly seemed to calm as she blinked a few times and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. "Jane was almost the worst of it. She stopped talking to me until I finished training. Then she came to visit me on my first posting on Luna. Then she punched me. Then hugged me. It's okay now."

"Yeah," John chuckled. "Sounds like Jane."

Laughing weakly herself, Kelly nodded. "Yeah, well...and now you're alive…."

"And working for Cerberus!" Ashley cut in, stepping between the siblings. "You're lucky I don't arrest you right here, Shepard."

* * *

Ashley

This...wasn't happening. Shepard was _not_ suddenly alive. It just didn't...he couldn't….He went and found Garrus before her? Not just the turian? At least he, she could understand, they were good friends, but the fucking Quarian?! He went to the quarian before finding her? And he only found her on accident?!

Ashley didn't even really hear the argument between the two Shepards. Her mind just raced, making her angrier and angrier.

"...And now you're alive…" Specialist Shepard said, to the Commander, her hand, slowly lifting toward him. Her _blue_ hand….

"And working for Cerberus!" Ashley snapped, stepping between the siblings. Ashley wasn't even sure what she was doing, or why she was doing it, but her anger just exploded out of her. You're lucky I don't arrest you right here, Shepard!" she snarled.

"I don't think so, human," the Krogan growled as he pushed Garrus aside and shoved Ashley back, hard. "Raise your hand to my battlemaster again, and you're pulling back a stub."

* * *

Tali

The meeting between Shepard... _Commander_ Shepard, and Shepa... _Specialist_ Shepard… _Keelah….that's going to get confusing, fast…_ The meeting between the two Shepards was touching, and moving. She saw in Kelly the same conflictions Tali, herself, had felt when confronted with..the Commander's return.

Then, Tali glanced at Ashley, and froze. The other woman's jaw was clenched so tight Tali was a little concerned that her teeth might break… _Can they do that? They have so many little teeth…_ And Ashley's fists seemed to clench and unclench almost rhythmically, her eyes so wide the whites showed all around them. _That...can't be good for them…_

Tali started to take a step forward, her hand coming up to warn the Commander, but Ashley exploded. Shoving her way between the two Shepards, she threatened the Commander, right there, in front of his own team.

Jack's biotic field came to life behind her, she could feel the primal pulsing against the back of her suit. Kasumi disappeared in a blur, doubtless moving to a more advantageous position. From the corner of her eye Tali saw Garrus heft his sniper rifle.

Then, Tali realized she was snarling. Her shotgun was in her hands, and her fangs were bared as she began to move against Ashley.

Then Grunt was there. Tali didn't see the huge krogan until he was shoving Ashley back, shifting his bulk between the Commander and Ashley.

"I don't think so, human," Grunt rumbled, as he jabbed a finger at the human women. "Raise your hand to my battlemaster again, and you're pulling back a stub."

Ashley visibly flinched back, even as her hand moved toward her side arm.

"Stupid, Bosh'tet, human bitch…" Tali muttered under her breath as her shotgun came up.

* * *

Xera

"WHOA, whoa! Calm the FUCK down!" Xera yelled loud enough to pull everybody's attention to herself. _Good old helmet speakers…_ Xera had paid extra to have extra powerful ones installed, mostly for the practical joke value, but it seemed to have paid off in other ways.

"Who are-" was all the human in the ugliest armor in known space. But she seemed to be the one making the most trouble. So...Xera shot her in the face.

With her tranquilizer gun.

"Heh," Xera chuckled, spinning the little tranq gun as she watched the human crumple like a poleaxed varren. "Never gets old…"

When she looked up, she saw that the expressions all turned to one of mild horror.

"What?" she demanded. "It was that or everybody started trying to kill each other. Should I have let you get to it? Or do you all want the same?" Xera's eyes narrowed as she pointed her little gun at random people.

* * *

John

"Ahem," John cleared his throat as he looked from Ashley's...actually snoring, form, then to Kelly. "This is a bit of an awkward situation now…" His eyes shifted to the group of marines that had followed Ash and Kelly in. Half of them seemed to be amused, and the other half looked like they wanted to jump.

With a sigh, Kelly held up a hand. "Cooper," she said in a tired voice. "Could you collect the Chief here, and take the others to help the survivors? Do an extra sweep for stragglers while you're at it. I'll take care of this mess."

"Sure thing, LT," Cooper chuckled as he waved a couple people forward. He paused before John and smirked. "Your sister here is a pistol. She kept her head, and us, together. Saved a lot of lives. If you are half as good as she is? The galaxy might not be big enough for your family."

John was silent as the troopers collected Ash's body and left back the way they had come. He then looked over at his sister. "LT? Ash called you cadet."

A blue blush spread over Kelly's cheeks as she coughed into her fist. "Yes, well, I am an officer cadet. I finished my field duty and am scheduled to head back to earth to start my OTS. Then shit fell from the sky. The troops said I was in the chain, and calling me LT would enforce that thought, providing a bit of a morale boost. I just rolled with it."

A grin split John's face as he clapped her on the shoulder, eliciting a wince from the girl as she put a hand to her head. "Alright, LT," John chuckled. "Let's swap notes. If I have supplies you can use, I'll drop them off, but I should probably leave before Ash wakes up."

"Oh...yeah," Kelly nodded, wide eyed. "Abandon your sister to the devil. I see how it is."

"I could stay and finish my story…"

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY PLANET!"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

 **Ual:** A small, sweet fruit that grows wild on bushes along rivers. Before the war, children were known to eat so many at once, during the growing season, that they would develop stomach aches. Native to Rannoch.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Garrus is singing an actual song, so Special internet cookie for whomever is able to figure out what song I am using.

* * *

AN: Also, mentioning an idea is fine. but please don't repeat them in caps. I read them. I see it. I consider them.


	36. 35 A Little Bit of Peace

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy

She sat at the ship's main mess table and stared at her food. Like almost all her meals, it was a variation of food paste in a tube. This one was one of her favorites. A spicy blend that really tantalized the senses. Xera just cried, clawed at her helmet before finally curling into a little ball, whimpering, the one time she had tried it. And that was a mild one, for children. The next day she had glared hatefully at Tali and walked a little odd.

John always made sure to stock up on food and drink tubes when they stopped at a place that had a decent marketplace. He was very thoughtful that way. Drinks too. There was a nice selection of turian ales and wines. And some sort of flavored waters? Juices? She honestly wasn't sure. It wasn't something she had ever really had to deal with.

At the moment, however, she just say, spinning the cooling food tube on top of the table. It would spin around, and around, slowly losing speed, then she would repeat the process.

There was somebody there.

A two foot by two foot box, maybe a foot deep dropped on the table across from Tali, and nearly scared her out of her suit.

"You've been at that for nearly ten minutes," Xera said as she sat in a seat opposite Tali.

"I have?" Tali blinked and glanced at the chrono in her HUD. "Keelah…." she groaned quietly and placed her visor in her hands.

"I got tired of watching you from the med bay, and since I have this portable scanner, I don't need to stay in there to do my work," Xera gestured to the large box. Now that Tali was paying attention, she noticed the various lights and readouts on the grey exterior.

"What is it?" Tali tilted her head slightly, as she eyed the device.

"DNA scanner," Xera shrugged. "I'm running several samples against species baselines and looking for common codes. Mitochondrial is the focus right now. Humans work in an interesting way. And...you won't care."

"Sorry," Tali shrugged. "It's kinda like my trying to explain to you an engine diagnostic, probably."

Shifting the box to one side a bit, Xera picked up Tali's food and drink tubes, rolling them around in her hands. "Okay, you might find it interesting, and it might distract you some so…." Xera tilted her head in thought as she withdrew a food tube from one of her pockets and began to juggle them.

"Okay," Xera nodded, keeping her eyes on the tubes. "Miranda Lawson is a genetically created human, so she is far from the baseline, right?"

"Yes," Tali nodded cautiously.

"Right now, I am running a scan on her DNA and comparing it to standard human DNA. I am looking for markers that differentiate her, specifically, and how they interact with DNA from other species. Like, what kind of reactions would occur with her specialized DNA when it encounters, say, Dectro aminos," Xera half shrugged again. Also got a sample from the pilot, cause I'm curious about his medical condition, and the baseline I took from that human on the planet with the horrific white and pink armor. You know, the one I shot in the face."

"You took Ashley's DNA?" Tali sat back slightly incredulous. She probably should have been more offended in Xera stealing DNA from somebody, but with Ashley, Tali could really only feel resentment.

"Yup," Xera began juggling the tubes higher, almost halfway to the ceiling. "Lawson had a specific request, and gave me her samble, incase you are worried, and yes, it's covered by confidentiality. The pilot is simple curiosity, and I just asked him."

"I see," Tali watched her friend juggling. Xera's manual dexterity was always impressive. "Going to tell me why you are being such a bosh'tet to John?"

And that, of course, blew Xera's concentration. A single miss stroke and all three tubes crashed onto the table.

"I'd like to be angry at _you_ , really," Xera's eyes narrowed. "But I can't really. And I kind of resent him anyway, so he's a convenient way for me to blow off some frustration."

"Because of how we brought you back? Why can't you be angry at me for it?" Tali's hands began to twist together.

Xera's scowl darkened. "Are you serious, right now?"

"I...kinda...I mean…" Tali sat up and looked around for a moment, before she hit her comm. "Garrus, are you in the battery room? I need to have a private conversation?"

"What? No, no, I'm not. Feel free," Garrus responded. Though he sounded a little distracted. Probably calibrating the gun on that Hammerhead. He wouldn't shut up about on the ride back to the Normandy.

"Right," Tali stood and motioned for Xera to follow. As the two quarians stepped into the battery room, Tali locked the door before turning to back to Xera. "I need a straight answer, Xera. I am more than a little confused right now, on top of being distracted by John."

Xera let out a deep sigh a she shook her head. "Still having an issue filtering between you two?"

"Yes," Tali admitted. "It's a bit difficult to understand where my emotions end and his start, sometimes. It took a while, but I'm not distracted by his location anymore. Or I was, but now it's gotten twisted."

"Keelah," Xera leaned back on the rail next to the compacted main gun, and ran a hand over her visor. Once we met again, and I had that little break down, I thought you would have realized. But I suppose we pretty well hit the ground running and have not really had a chance to breathe."

"Ha," Tali let out a little bark of laughter. "You could say that, yes. But...I think I know…"

"Really? Well, that is...awkward," Xera cleared her throat as she looked at the ceiling. "So, yeah, I'm more than a little along my path in the Bond to you. I assumed it would have branched to Massan by now."

"But it hasn't?" Tali ventured.

"Not even a little," Xera shook her head. "Realistically I'm probably….somewhere between hecs'tiyl and felz'tiyl. There is something...wrong though."

"Wrong?" Tali's hands twisted harder. She could almost feel her friend's pain. "Female's can bond, it isn't common."

"Keelah, you make this shit hard," Xera grumbled. "I don't know how it is for you, but I can feel you. I know where you are. I know your mood, when you're hungry. When you are daydreaming about John in a den…"

"XERA!" Tali swatted her friend, blushing hard, before realizing what she had said. "Wait...That's what I feel about John! I don't…." She paused for a moment and thought. "Wait...I think...there is something…."

"Yeah...I blame the human," Xera grunted, with a shake of her head. "I mean that seriously. He seems to have some sort of connection, a version of the Bond. Not as complete as a quarian's, t lest I don't think so. But there is something and it might be throwing things off."

"I...may not have explained it all to him," Tali admitted as she looked down. "I'm not really sure of it all myself."

"Well, when he finishes with his sister meeting, we are going to corner him and see about working this ou- WHAT IS THAT!?" Xera had started calm, but mildly irritated, but ended with a near screech that had Tali reaching for her shotgun. No that she carried it on ship, but, habits and all.

It wasn't difficult to spot the source of Xera's terror, as she was pointing right to it, from the corner of the room she had stuffed herself into.

"That is a cat," Edi supplied before Tali was able to. "It is a species of carnivore native to Earth. This particular one is named Dorian."

"I was a bit surprised too," Tali smiled as she approached the sleek grey cat. He was short haired with bright green eyes and a grey nose. He was sized just right to fit in one's lap comfortably. "He belongs to Gerald. There is a small black one as well. They roam the ship, but never really get in the way."

"Yes, in fact, Dorian, in particular, has eliminated a large number of scavenging pests that have made it on board, Edi sounded pleased. "Kuro, the black cat, seems to steal his kills and present them as her own. They have also eliminated three Cerberus tracking devices that should be added to the list of repairs to be made."

"Don't...don't do that?" Tali tilted her head.

"I'm sorry, but I am unable to _not_ mention it to the ship's chief engineer," Edi sounded smug for a moment. "Now that I have reported it to the chief engineer, I am sure you will repair them at your earliest convenience."

"I...yes!" Tali smirked, understandingly. "I will do just that!"

"Logging you off."

"Tali?" Xera asked, a half worried and half confused tone in her voice.

"Yes?" Tali turned back to see Xera still staring at the cat.

"Why is it liking it's own butt?"

* * *

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy

"Well, this is certainly a nice step up from what we've been eating for the last couple months," John sighed as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. "Real meat. Kinda makes me want to visit the farm on Mindoir."

"Yes," Kelly grinned as she leaned back and crossed her legs. "You should _definitely_ visit Mindior. You can see the...lovely, memorial they made for you."

"Okay, I know that tone of voice. What did they do?" John narrowed his eyes. If there was anything he did know, it was when the Shepard women were over excited. Made the terrible at poker.

"Well," Kelly looked at the ceiling as she desperately fought a losing battle to stop the grin from forming. "There...is a statue. It's big. And...shiney."

"Kelly," John frowned.

"Really, Johnny," Kelly grinned openly now. "I can't spoil it. It's too amazing. Just please, _please_ , don't look it up on the extranet. Go there yourself. Please? For me?"

"Ugh, fine, you win," John sighed. "I-" He broke off with a slight frown, looking down at the floor.

"John?" Kelly asked, concern in her voice.

"It's fine," John blinked. "I just….Don't know how to explain it…."

Kelly gave him a long look before sighing. "The ship is amazing. I'd love to serve on something like this someday. I like your crew. Mostly. There are a few of the Cerberus guys that give me looks, but other than that, it's amazing."

"Who?" John demanded, suddenly intense. Nobody was going to give his sister a hard time. Not on _his_ damned ship!

With a half smirk, Kelly shook her head. "Down boy, I'm a big girl now. And I'm twenty."

That took the wind out of him. "What?"

"On the planet, when we were having our little...conversation. You said I was eighteen. And I'm not. I'm twenty," Kelly shrugged. "You've missed time though, so yo get a pass. Still expect the back presents though."

"Right," John sighed. It was still difficult trying to keep up with what he missed. Especially all the time with family…

Kelly smiled sweetly as she watched him. Then, as he took a drink, she dropped her bombshell. "So, tell me about the quarian you're dating."

* * *

Kelly Shepard, SR-2 Normandy

There were few things in life a wonderful as perfect timing. The look of horror that begins to spread. The sharp intake of breath, as they gasp. The way the horror changes to a completely different kind of horror. Then, the choking, the sputtering. Curses are spouted out between coughs. Ah...a grand time. A grand time….

"I don't *cough* know what you *cough, cough* mean *cough*," John labored as he covered his face with a napkin.

Kelly could wait. So she did. She just sat with a wide, inhuman smile on her pretty blue and red face.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked sweetly as she began to mop up some of the beer John had spilled.

"Right," John wheezed. "Never better."

"Good!" almost instantly Kelly's expresion went from sweet innocence to cold hearted killer. "Now, spill."

"I don't know what to tell you," John shrugged. But he honestly looked confused. "In fact, I don't really get it all myself. Not all of it anyway."

"Okay," Kelly smirked, having gotten her little revenge in, she was satisfied. "Tell me what you can. I'm interested in your sex life. Why, I remember when you promised I could be your bride!" Kelly dropped her hand, dramatically over her eyes, as she threw back her head.

"Right," John's voice was dead. "When you were eight."

"Ha, ha," Kelly laughed. She missed this. She missed _him_ , so much…

"It's...complicated," John frowned slightly as he leaned back in his seat. "Quarians are so unlike anything else I have encountered, but also...so close to humans…."

"Yeah, I hear they have hair," Kelly smirked.

"Okay, there is that," John conceded. "But...they also have this...Bond. They become life mates. It's permanent, until they die. They can't ever be with somebody else. They can't even _want_ to."

Kelly felt her eyebrows rise. "That's intense. You think she has something like this?"

"I…" John paused as if to collect his thoughts. "Yes. It's more than that. Supposedly, quarians can only ever bond with quarians. That's how it has always worked...but…"

"But, somehow it's affecting you?" Kelly frowned. The last thing they needed was some sort of alien mind control...thing.

"It...yes," he admitted with a nod. "I can. I know where Tali it. If I think about it, I can get a general idea of her emotional state. When it's particularly strong, I can feel them if I want to or not. I...it's confusing."

"That sounds mildly terrifying," Kelly frowned darkly. It also sounded like what her father had told her Joining was like. But that was _also_ terrifying. "But, maybe it has to do with the nervous system? I don't really like talking about it much, but Dad told me about the asari birds and bees bit."

"Maybe," John tilted his head in thought. "I've been meaning to contact Liara anyway."

"Ugh," Kelly looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Two things." She held up her middle finger," First, I can try and see if it's connected." She then held up her index finger," I know where Liara is, and will give you her location."

"Oh Goddess no!" John recoiled looking horrified. "You're my sister!"

Her eyebrows dropping into a line, Kelly gave John a look like he was an idiot. Which he was.

"No, dipshit, Joining isn't always sexual," Kelly jabbed a finger at her brother. "Unless you lied about your time with Liara, you know that. Besides, Asari genetics doesn't work like that. There is no real concept on incest when you aren't really taking DNA from the partner."

"Oh, right," John cleared his throat and shifted slightly in his seat. "I suppose you're right. I appreciate the offer, but I still don't think so. And...how do you know where Liara is?"

Kelly shifted, uncomfortably, "Well….you know how I got help from some lawyers?"

* * *

Tali

Work. She just needed to focus on work. Ignore what was going on. Main engine core was in peak condition, and any more tinkering could actually make it worse, so she had gone down to look over the shuttle.

Yup. Certainly was a shuttle. All the parts a shuttle should have. Engine core. Thrust arms. Seats.

Keelah, this wasn't working. Now she was just sitting in the pilot seat, staring at the controls.

"Well, this is convenient!" a chipper voice behind her made her jump, cracking her helmet on the roof.

"Geez! You alright?" Tali glanced up to see John's sister standing just behind her. The asari sister. Would have been pretty odd if it was the human one. Considering. And all. "Tali?"

"Yes! I'm fine!" Tali blinked, shaking her head. "Sorry, just distracted."

"Well, I need a ride back planetside before I Ash loses her goddess damned mind and has me arrested for aiding and abetting," Kelly chuckled as she dropped into the copilot seat. "You already being here works out. Won't have to find somebody to fly me down."

"O..okay," Tali nodded. She couldn't really think of any way out of the situation. So instead, she just began running through the shuttle's preflight. And Kelly was staring at her.

Not aggressively. Not really. She was smiling _just_ a little too wide. Her eyes _just_ a little too narrow. But she didn't say anything. Not through preflight. Not though lift off. Not even through exiting the Normandy.

Not until they touched atmosphere.

"Banging my brother?"

"I...Ex...excuse me?" Tali exclaimed, spinning to face the asari.

"Slept with him? Screwed? Fucked?" Kelly's eyes rolled to the ceiling as she counted on her fingers. "Beast with two backs...I can go on?"

"I...No! I mean," Tali's hands began twisting together as she desperately looked for a way out of the situation. Then Kelly dropped a hand over Tali's.

"Sorry," she winked at Tali. "I didn't mean to make you that upset. I was just teasing you. Little sister's privilege and all that."

"Oh, yes," Tali nodded, a wave of relief flooding through her. "Sorry. It's something...new. John and I are trying to find out what exactly it means, ourselves."

"Yeah, from John's explanation, which was shit, by the way," Kelly smirked. "You guys are in impossible land, residents, you."

Tali couldn't help but smile as she turned back to the control boards. "You, could say that," she admitted. "I was worried about John's family being with 'some quarian'."

A dark frown slid into Kelly's face as she turned to regard Tali fully. The same frown she had seen on John's mother, and other sister. "Somebody give you shit?" she demanded. "You tell me who, and I'll shove their head up their induction port."

"Oh, no!" Tali shook her head. "No, nothing like that. Just...you know...I'm used to a certain amount of prejudice." Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, "I didn't mean you! Or John's family! I mean from the galaxy at large and...I messed this up, didn't I?" Tali groaned with a hand on her visor.

"No, I get what you mean," Kelly smirked as she settled back in her seat. "Just remember, your family now. You have all of us to help you out now."

Tali froze. She couldn't have possibly heard that correctly. But...Kelly said John had explained things. Maybe...no. She wasn't going to dare to hope. She couldn't. If she was mistaken….

"Hey! Don't cry!" Kelly's arms wrapped around her. "It's all good! I'm sorry if I said something wrong!"

She didn't even know she was crying until Kelly grabbed her. She was just so lost. Her mother died so long ago… Then her father, just over a week. She had that fight with Aunty Shala. Even with whatever ws forming between her and Xera, John was all she had. But...like with quarians, humans had clans. Families. Something she didn't dare to think about, let alone dream.

Instead, Tali wrapped her arms around Kelly, pulling the girl closer to her. "Thank you," she whispered. "You don't know what that means to me."

"Heh," Kelly gave an embarrassed smile as she sat back again. "Well, I don't know what made you desperate enough to be with my brother, but he comes with the whole kit. Besides, I haven't seen him so happy in...well, a long time."

"You think I...I make him happy?" Tali couldn't hide the note of desperation in her voice.

Kelly looked at her like she was insane. "Of course! He damn near worships the ground you walk on."

"Now you're poking fun at me…." Tali frowned slightly, even as she smiled.

"Hardly," Kelly shrugged. "I know you guys are off on some sort of crazy mission, but you take care of him, okay? He's the only brother I got, and he already died once."

"I will," Tali promised, a predatory light creeping in her eye.

"And don't forget to tell mom," Kelly nodded. "Sooner the better. Goddess forbid she finds out about this some other way. She practically lives for this kind of squishy romance stuff."

"Will she be...pleased?" Tali ventured.

Kelly laughed and gave Tali a little push on the arm. "Are you kidding? I'm fairly certain she has been building all of our weddings in her head since we were born."

Laughing herself, Tali couldn't help but grin. The entire Shepard family were amazing people. "Quarian Bonding ceremonies are simple affairs. We don't waste resources. The captain of the ship says a few words and makes a note in the log. I am interested in what human ones are like."

"Oh, wow," Kelly's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, humans use them as an excuse to throw a big fuck all party. It can get crazy, and expensive."

"What?" Tali looked over at the asari, to see if she was poking fun again.

"Dead serious," Kelly held up a hand, three fingers sticking up. "Scouts honor. It can become a full on contest and display of abundance. I would just lay back and let mom do her thing. She'll win in the end anyway, and it will save you some pain."

"O...okay," Tali swallowed slightly. "Can you tell me more about it?"

A slow grin spread over Kelly's face as she smiled. "For a new sister? Anytime."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

 **Hecs'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

 **Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can stop the bonding.


	37. 36 It Gets Weirder

AN: I started this whole project because I wanted fluff. But I also felt it need context. So...this.

* * *

John Shepard, SR-2 Normandy, Cockpit

"What's our time to Ilium look like?" John asked casually as he leaned against the bulkhead leading into the cockpit itself. At the moment he was skimming through reports on a datapad, trying to find the right wording when invoking his Spectre status.

"Standard burn, about six hours to the relay," Joker flashed through a couple of screens. "After that, it partially depends on the traffic at the Ilium side of the Relay."

Grunting, John frowned. "Can we send a signal now and try to get in the queue?"

"Hey, Commander," Joker turned to glance up at John. "Did you ever think about that word?"

"What?" John looked back puzzled.

"Jeff is referring to the word 'queue'," Edi's orb appeared over her holopad. "He has been making observations about words that he finds amusing."

"Oookay," John raised an eyebrow. "So, then what about Queue?"

"Heh, when you think about it, it's just the letter 'Q' with four silent letters after it!" Joker grinned.

"...I hate you sometimes, Joker," John sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I got more, Commander!"

"Think I need to go refill the blinker fluid. I'll talk to you later," John turned on his heel and walked away. Quickly.

* * *

Jeff 'Joker' Moreau, Cockpit

"I do not believe that was the intended reaction," Edi sounded contemplative.

"No, Edi, that was _exactly_ the reaction I was looking for," Jeff chuckled. "Stupid humor is an art. Much like puns."

"When I have made the attempts at puns, most of the crew seem displeased," Edi said. "Some have begged me to stop."

"That's either the sign you're doing it right, or you're really messing it up," Joker shrugged. "Not like the Cerberus mooks would know a decent joke if it fell out a joke tree and joked all over their face."

Edi was quiet for a moment, her orb floating freely for a moment. "Was that an attempt at sexual humor?"

"Yes, Edi, yes it was," Joker sighed.

* * *

Garrus, XO's Office

"...So, there we were, on Noveria, right?" Garrus was saying. "Somehow the engine on the Mako overheated, forcing us to stop for a bit, to let it cool down."

"Wait," Miranda held up a hand, and incredulous look on her face. "How the hell did you overheat an engine on _Noveria_?"

"Shepard was driving," Garrus shrugged.

"Fair point," Miranda agreed with a small nod. "Continue."

"So the engine had to cool down," Garrus picked up again. "Not like it was something that would take too long, considering, right?"

"Yes," Miranda smirked.

"Shepard was all, 'I know! If we get out, we can pack snow on the drives! That'll cool it faster!'" Garrus did a fairly decent Shepard, if he did say so himself.

"That sounds incredibly stupid," Miranda snorted, but still smiling. "Something I can see Shepard doing."

"Right?" Garrus chuckled. "So, we get out, well, Shepard, Liara, Tali and me get out. The humans and Wrex stayed in the Mako. As they were the smart ones.

Liara and I get down by the Mako, and begin moving the snow around. Liara's biotics helped a lot, naturally. There was all this steaming, and hissing...everything you would expect."

"I suspect Shepard does something stupid here?" Miranda leaned forward, putting her elbow on her desk and plopping her chin on her palm.

"Apparently, from what Tali said later, is that Shepard was trying to teach her how to make snowballs," Garrus shrugged slightly. "Something you'd _expect_ to be innocuous, right?"

"Oh god," Miranda closed one eye, wincing.

"He built up this little pile of the damned things and tried to get her to throw them at Liara and me. Except, it turns out, our little engineer can't throw to save her dear little life," Garrus began to chuckled, eliciting a small laugh from Miranda as well. _It's the small victories…_ "So there's Liara and me, trying to do work, when these snowballs start plopping around us. Nothing closer than a meter. We can hear her cursing, louder and the throws are coming faster as she gets frustrated."

"Poor girl," Miranda smirked.

"Gets better," Garrus promised. "So Shepard picks one up, to 'show her how it's done'."

"That never ends well," now Miranda almost looked worried.

"Shepard does this dramatic wind up, something to do with lifting his leg, then twisted his arm weird," Garrus half imitated a baseball pitcher pose. "Then he just hurls the thing. Waaay too high. Hitting the side of the mountain above us."

"Oh, shit!" Miranda puts a hand over her mouth to smother the laugh.

"Yeah, exactly!" Garrus shook his head, his arms drooping. "Half the damned mountain fell on us. On the bright side, at least, it took out a geth colossus and a squad of patrolling geth troopers. And we had Liara's biotics to help dig us out."

Miranda's snickering shifted to full blown laughter as she shook in her seat.

Dropping back in the chair across the desk from the human, Garrus grinned. It was nice to see Miranda laughing. Her serious nature was born from terrible circumstances, and she needed a way to let loose some. Besides, nobody could resist a guy with a face full of rocket.

"Oh….my…" All the color drained from Miranda's face as she looked at a message that arrived as he had been patting himself on the back. Slowly, Miranda looked back up at Garrus and swallowed heavily. "He found her…."

"What?" Garrus snapped up to attention, leaning forward. "Take a breath. Tell me what's happened." He didn't notice when his hand had covered her's.

"My...my father. Somehow he…" Taking a breath Miranda's eyes squeezed shut. "Somehow he's found my sister. I can't let him take her, Garrus! He can't have her!" When she opened her eyes, they were full of pain and desperation.

"He won't Miri," Garrus promised as his other hand joined the first. Now he did notice as her hand squeezed back. "I...Shepard...we won't let him. I promise!"

* * *

Tali, Engineering

She had no idea how she was going to bring it up. She had been standing and staring at her station for probably the last ten minutes, trying to figure it out. It wasn't like she could just walk up and say, 'Hey! Let's go up to your room with this other quarian and all talk about our sex lives!'

Xera probably could. But she's weird.

"Umm…Tali?" Gabby walked over cautiously. "You okay? You came back from the planet kinda...off."

"What?" Tali turned to look at the woman. She, like the man behind her. _Her_ staff, both looked concerned for her. "Yes, no...both?" Tali shrug with a self deprecating chuckle. "I'm sorry if it's affecting my work…."

"No!" Donnelly hastily waved a hand. "Yer work, as per usual, is beyond. We're just more concerned a'bout you and the Commander."

"Yeah," Gabby nodded. "You guys seemed to be doing well, finally!"

"How...how did you know?" Tali gasped slightly. She had been so careful!

"Please?" Donnelly frowned, seemingly insulted. "The way you two are around each other? A blind, deaf man would be able to tell."

"Keelah…."

* * *

Kasumi, Port Observation Deck

"How long you going to stare at the glass?" Kasumi smiled. She was leaning back on one of the couches. The one she had claimed for her reading seat. Currently, she had set her book aside and was watching Xera stare at a shot of turian whiskey.

"I dunno," Xera sighed. "Whenever it turns into something filtered?"

"Thought your suits could decontaminate stuff as you inserted it?" Kasumi tilted her head slightly in curiosity.

Seemingly surprised, Xera spun on the stool she sat on, to regard her. "How did you know about that?"

"Did some checking," Kasumi gave the quarian a sly look. "I saw what was up with Shep and Tali almost from the start, and wanted to get an idea on how to make it happen."

"Ugh," Xera grunted, "Yeah. They seem made for each other. They're both morons when it comes to each other. Irritatingly observant with everybody else. But each other? Nope!"

"You seem to have your own issue too," Kasumi added, standing and walking behind the bar. She picked up one of the glasses and a cloth, and began to polish the glass. "I assume you came here drown your sorrows, but care to talk about it?"

"I came down here because the bar was here," Xera frowned. Probably. Kasumi was getting better at reading quarian body language. Having a second one helped. "Not my fault you made your bed in the room with the bar."

"True," Kasumi admitted. "It's better than the sleeper pods though. And I have a place to put my books. Got an extra couch if you need a better place to crash."

"I…" Xera blinked for a moment then nodded, seemingly smiling. "Think I might take you up on that. The pods are uncomfortable. Not sure how Tali can sleep in them. Especially when she can just go sleep with John..Shepard...Keelah, now I'm doing it…."

"I'm guessing there is something dramatic happening here," Kasumi started polishing another glass. "On a ship this size, it would be best to get it worked out as quick as you can. Otherwise the crew might start taking sides."

"Ugh," Xera winced again. "I know. Now is probably the best time too, considering we are in transit for Ilium…."

With a sly grin, Kasumi leaned forward and dropped a straw into Xera's glass. "Here, to help you with your liquid courage."

* * *

John

He sat stiffly on the couch, his arms crossed over is chest. He wasn't looking at the others in the room, but more looking off to one side, looking at nothing.

Tali also sat on the couch, but on the other section of the 'L' seemed to be a bundle of nervous energy, fidgeting, or wiggling. Eventually she settled with sitting on her hands and rocking back and forth, slightly while eyeing the table.

Standing in front of the table, Xera was the only one that was actually looking at any body. Currently, she stood, her hips cocked to one side with her arms crossed. Her foot tapping a quick rhythm as her visor shifted from John, to Tali, and back.

By the fish tank, a small black cat batted at the fish tank, making small chirping noises.

"Allright!" Xera finally snapped, making Tali jump almost out of her seat. "Enough. This shit is important, and I am not going to waste the two glasses of turian whiskey I potentially exposed myself to..for...fuck, I should have stopped at three…."

"Xera," Tali started, raising a hand slightly.

"Nope, Hand down," Xera sighed as she shot John a glare. "We need to talk about how the human is fucking us up."

"He is not!" Tali did stand this time, anger in her voice. "He isn't doing anything to us!"

"Oh, stop," Xera rolled her eyes. "I wasn't meaning he was actively being malicious. Still, something is wrong, and it's probably because of him. We just need to figure out what, how and why, so it can be fixed."

"I...am?" John raised an eyebrow, concerned. Causing problems, or potential danger was pretty much the last thing he wanted to do right now.

"It...might be because of our Bond," Tali said hesitantly as she sat closer to John, and taking one of his hands in hers. "It's already something that shouldn't happen, so we aren't sure how it is affecting us."

"Us...as in you and me?" John gestured between himself and Tali, before doing the same with Tali and Xera. "Or you two?"

"Some of both," Xera shrugged. "As you are aware, I _am_ a doctor, no matter the image I put out. But, even to us, there are certain bits of the Bond we can't quite understand. Either way, right now, we need to go over the whole thing. I'll tell you everything. I need you to tell me _exactly_ what it is you feel. Got it?"

"Yes," John nodded, giving Tali's hand a squeeze.

"Starting off, Tali informed me that you are aware of the Bond itself, and the ability for males to have secondary mates. The birth functions, and all that, right?" Xera tilted her head.

"Yes," John nodded.

"Good," Xera nodded back. "Forget it. It's mostly bullshit."

"WHAT?" Tali stood again. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that a lot of what you think you know is bullshit. It's not true. The Admiralty and the full Speaker of Rannoch are the only ones, other than medical and science members with clearance I have, that know the truth. Even Jazzra and the other Elders are in the dark," Xera looked at Tali seriously, almost pushing her down with her eyes.

"But...why…" Tali sputtered quietly.

"Why lie about it?" Xera paused as Tali gave her a weak nod. "Simple. We have been fucked with. On a genetic level. Do you _really_ think a species can survive on starships? Especially with the way our immune systems work?"

"I…" Tali started, but didn't seem able to finish.

"Didn't think about it," Xera supplied. "Of course not. You had already been given the load of crap. And, sadly, they aren't wrong. If the people knew what happened, there would be something between panic and riots, and that is _not_ what the Fleet needs."

"So, you're saying that after the quarian people were forced out of the Perseus Veil, they had to modify themselves to survive the new environment?" John frowned.

"More or less," Xera shrugged. "It was more after we were denied several worlds and realized how being in ships was damaging us."

"Damaging...like core exposure?" Tali ventured. "And shield or hull problems would result in cosmic radiation damage….Keelah…"

"We started relying on the suits," Xera shrugged. "The radiation damaged our immune systems to the point that it was difficult for our systems to adapt over time, as they should. So the Admiralty, Conclave and head scientist worked together to 'fix' us," Xera made little quotes in the air. "They didn't tell the people, because there would be too much arguing. And quarians love to argue. But by the time they would have reached a decision, we would have been wiped out."

"No...no...no," Tali shook her head slightly.

John could feel the anguish rolling off her as he moved next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Alright, let's just move to the 'what' instead of the why," John suggested. From the corner of his eye, he saw Xera stiffen and reach a hand slightly before pulling it back.

"Yes…" Xera paused for a moment and took a breath. "The 'two children at once, only once ever' is not true, not completely. What _is_ true, is the first set of children a quarian has, is fairly standard to the rest of the galaxy, except having twins is fairly common, but not a rule. And the first birth is fairly easy and straightforward. After having a birth, getting pregnant a second time is more difficult, three times rare, more than that, almost impossible."

"Population control," John made a sour face.

"Yes," Xera nodded. "Females are implanted with device that regulates when eggs are released to be fertilized. During the physical checkup before mating for children, the device is opened, letting an egg...do its thing." Xera shifted. "It is also able to let only a single egg through at a time, or two, depending on the population needs at the time."

"But, how could they make that decision!" Tali looked up angrily, "How…."

"It...makes sense," John shook his head. "I hate the idea of it, but in your situation, I can understand it."

"Then there is the gene manipulation to make us more standard sized, better to fit in ships and control resources…." Xera ran a hand over her visor as she sat heavily. "I'm a doctor specializing in xeno-medicine. Not a geneticist, so I don't know any more about that stuff. And at the time...our people were desperate. We still are."

After a long moment, Tali nodded then looked back up. "Either way, it won't affect me. I am with John. Our matings would not bare offspring."

John looked down. Children. He had _never_ considered children. He never really considered the idea of having a wife. Or mate. Or anything. He always figured he would be like Anderson. A career military man, who would probably die with his boots on.

But Tali might want children. She never had much family. Now, because of him, it was being denied her….

"Stop it Jo- mmm…"Xera bit down on her words for a moment. "Stop it, Shepard. This is not the time to get weepy. We can deal with offspring later."

"Right," John gave his head a shake. "Sorry."

"The main issue right now," Xera continued. "Is the Bond. Which there is a lot we don't understand."

"Of course," Tali said dryly leaning back on the couch, and slightly against John's shoulder.

"For John's edification, I'll give you a quick rundown, accompanied by how things have changed," Xera cleared her throat as she slotted a tube of wine.

"First off, the Bond has three stages. Pemla'tiyl is the courtship. Usually ends in becoming good friends. Hecs'tiyl is when the hearts start to align. The other becomes more important then the self, you begin to have an idea where each other are, and can feel emotion when you touch. This usually has a time when differentiating between yourself and prospective mate gets difficult. If you get to this phase, there are really only two options. A full bond, or emotions will shift to become Massan. Massan is like siblinghood, but more so. That's another time though."

Pausing to take a long drink, Xera looked between the two others. "Questions so far?"

"How do you feel locations and emotions?" John asked the obvious question.

"No? Good," Xera nodded. "Continuing, Felz'tiyl is the final path. It's when everything centers and begins to balance. It is a smoothing of the Bond, you know who you are, and where your mate is. You can feel emotions from a distance, but don't necessarily confuse them with your own."

"Which is what Tali and I seem to be able to do," John nodded, giving Tali's hand a small squeeze.

"Right," Xera agreed. "But you shouldn't. Beyond the metaphysical 'Two Halves of a Soul Finding Each Other in the Void' crap, Am'ma Shala is into, there is a biological side. And that is a linking of the nervous system. Like when you touch, during hecs'tiyl, there is a feeling like a shock, then the emotions start."

"Yeah," John nodded, glancing at Tali with a smile. "I remember when that happened."

"And how do you think a nervous system can connect across species?" Xera challenged. "The asari do it by manipulating their own bio-electrics. Which, in itself, is a result of the Element Zero being everywhere on Thessia. And even then, they have to do it consciously, and focus. Quarians don't"

"I..never thought about it," Tali admitted. "It just seemed natural."

Again, Xera chuckled. "Only because you were in it. But somehow John's system linked to yours. And thus, Bond."

"That...doesn't sound as complicated as you made it out to be," John ventured cautiously.

"Ding! Prize for Captain Obvious!" Xera rolled her eyes. "A quarian brain is designed for this process. It's part of being quarian. Humans...not so much. I looked into it a little, and it is beyond just being human. It's impossible. What you have? Your Bond? Impossible."

"But, Xera!" Tali shot up. "It's true! You know it!"

Xera looked at Tali for a moment before shoving the taller quarian and dropping her back onto the couch. "I do," Xera growled. "Let me finish. I've looked at brain scans. Human and quarian brains are too different. Like how we think in numbers, while humans think in images. Except for good old John here."

John, himself, blinked and looked to Tali then back to Xera. "Me? How am I different?"

"Want a list?" Xera snorted. "Seriously, if I wrote a paper about how weird you were, I'd get a Xactum Award for Neuroscience."

"More Cerberus?" John asked, bitterly.

"That...can't be it," Tali touched John's arm. "I started the first path on the original Normandy."

"So...Then whatever happened, it was before that," Xera shrugged. "Whatever it was, you are special and unique. Though, I honestly think your 'upgrades' probably enhanced what ever started the Bond in the first place. And now that it's in my head too, it's making a mess of things."

"I assume you have ideas?" John chuckled.

"In fact," Xera nodded smirking. "So, the Bond between quarians is usually male to female. It can expand to male and more than one female, but that's uncommon. It can also become male with male, all recorded versions of that are monogamous, and apparently incredibly intense. And, naturally, it can happen female to female."

"And you...and Tali?" John looked between the two for a moment then frowned.

"Stop that," Xera kicked him in the shin, eliciting a small *ow!*. "Bondings are almost never planned. And female to female secondary Bonds are even more rare. Honestly, I should have split off to a massan a long time ago."

"But, we haven't," Tali added, seemingly as confused as John was.

"No," Xera sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I love Tali. So...so much. I've loved her for so long...And now I can feel my soul reaching for her's, but it's...like it's _just_ out of reach. I can feel her. I know where she is, and how she feels. All of it. But I can't quite touch her."

"Xera," Tali gasped a little as she leaned forward. "I...I don't know how to help you."

"I know, Tali. I know. I also know that it isn't really John's fault," Xera shot John a venomous look for a moment before softening. "Weirdly, I can get an idea of his location and feelings, but it's sort of like an echo from Tali."

"The Beacon," John said at last. "It has to be whatever the Prothean Beacon did to me when it implanted all that information in my head."

"Yeah," Xera tilted her head. "Then do it again. Maybe it can fix this weird paradox we have going."

"I..uh...can't," John deflated. "It blew up. Both of them."

For a moment Xera sat and stared at him. Then she giggled. Then it became a chuckle. Then it boiled over into full blown laughter. "Ha, ha! Of course it did! You touched it!"

"Oh, har, har," John looked away, crossing his arms. "It is to laugh."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Pemla'tiyl:** Term for courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the mind, the first of the three phases that lead to bonding. The period of time where the couple learns of one another through a deep sharing of thoughts. May lead to bonding or just a very deep friendship.

 **Hecs'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the heart. Second of three: Signifying the period where the needs of both begin to overrule the needs of self. Almost always leads to bonding though this phase is usually the longest of the three.

 **Felz'tiyl:** Term of courtship. Literal translation: Pathway to the soul. Third of three: Signifies the period in which the two slowly realize that without the other they are incomplete. Once this phase is entered only ones death can stop the bonding.

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

Am'ma: When a quarian refers to another mate of their parent. Ex- Xera's father is Garu, via a secondary mate. Shala'Raan, is Garu's primary mate, and thus, is referred to as Am'ma.

* * *

AN: On a side note, what do you guys think about the story in general? Digging the action? More of it? Less? I am going to be doing a bit more fluff and romancy stuff probably, especially as I finish getting the team all together.


	38. 37 Blue Rose of Illium

Xera'Raan vas Neema, SR-2 Normandy, Medical Bay

To most people, reading medical charts was considered boring. Sure, it could be tedious, and they usually lacked a coherent narrative, but she found it relaxing. And when it was on a xeno-diverse ship like the Normandy, it got downright enjoyable. But times like this moment, it was downright riveting.

"What are the odds of having two genetically engineered super-beings on one ship?" Xera chuckled, glancing over at the human chief medical officer. One Karin Chakwas. She was tall, thin, had a very interesting accent, and a fun sense of humor. And even older, she was a strikingly handsome woman.

"Well, considering the end goal of this mission, I would think it to be a bit more than even," Chakwas smirked. "They are both fascinating subjects. Whom are you reading into?"

"Lawson," Xera shrugged lightly as she waved the datapad over her head. "She asked me to look into her immune system and allergic responses versus accidental exposure to dextro-amino acids. She says it has to do with having three dextros aboard and potential food cross contamination."

"You don't sound convinced," Chakwas raised an eyebrow.

"Hardly," Xera snorted. "Foods for Tali and me are sealed. Unless they burst or something, there is no chance of it being an issue. Besides, they, like Garrus's, are all stored in a specific, separate place. No...I think it has to do with all the time she has spent helping Garrus 'calibrate' things."

"Really, now?" Chakwas snickered. "That would explain why she didn't come to me. She probably assumed that your being new here would mean you would fall for it."

"Right?" Xera frowned slightly. "I'm almost insulted. I mean- Wait." Xera paused her skimming to go back a few pages, reading them again before turning to Chakwas. "Doc Chakwas...is this Lawson's complete medical history?"

"Karin," the doctor frowned. "Or I'm calling you Doctor Raan. And, as far as I know, why?"

"Fair enough, Karin," Xera smiled for a moment. This was a nice human. And smart. It wasn't often she got to talk shop like this. "But when Lawson asked for the check over, I figured I would do a quick DNA run, since she is engineered, I was curious how she differed."

Karin's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm guessing you found something unusual?"

"Yeah….I think so, here," leaning over, Xera passed the pad to Karin. "Look at markers thirty-two D, and twelve F. While you do that, I'm gonna check with Lawson."

Slightly concerned now, Karin took the pad and began reading as Xera opened her omnitool.

"What can I do for you, Miss Raan?" Miranda answered promptly.

"Oh, hey, I was wondering, are the medical reports we have current and complete?" Xera tilted her head and making herself sound interested and profesional. She hated being professional.

"Yes?" Miranda frowned slightly. "Why do you ask?"

"Eh, nothing too important," Xera shifted her tone to be more casual. "Just some allele mismatching. Probably something in the scanner. You mind if I get another sample?"

"Um," Miranda looked off screen for a moment before turning back and shrugging. "Sure. Come by my office. I was just going over some requisition work with Garrus anyway. Tali's shield mods are expensive and all."

"Right, right," Xera smirked, fully abusing the fact that her visor hid her features. "I'll come by in say...ten minutes?"

"Ten sounds good," Miranda smiled with a nod.

Signing off, Xera spun her chair around to look at Karin.

The human doctor's lips were pursed as she scowled back at Xera. "This...is interesting. I'm not sure how I missed it," she admitted.

Rolling her eyes, Xera waved a hand. "Probably because you are human and had no reason to look there. I'm curious in general and not being human meant I was looking with fresh eyes. Either way, I'm going to get another sample from Lawson and run it through the scanner."

"Good idea," karin nodded as she tapped the pad on the table next to her. "Maybe take it to Mordin as well. I want to get his input."

"Good ideas yourself," Xera smirked. "Now, should I actually wait ten minutes before barging in? Or should I go early and see if I can catch them doing anything exciting?"

"You're just awful!" Karin laughed shaking her head. Then, suddenly, she became extremely serious. "Go early. Always go early."

"Ha, ha!"

* * *

Garrus Vakarian, SR-2 Normandy, XO's Office

"Medical?" Garrus asked, concern clear in his voice. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing important," Miranda smiled. But it was that kind of smile that meant 'it is important, but I'm not telling you so that things can go terribly wrong later and will probably become a huge mess of drama' type of smiles.

"Uh...it's important enough that you're having the crazy quarian doctor come for a 'new sample'." Garrus made those little finger quotes he had seen humans doing. And Tali, now that he thought about it.

"Oh...right," Miranda blinked for a moment, the smile leaving her eyes, but not her face. It was more that a little...eerie. And he had gone drinking with Shepard and Wrex, together. So he knew weird and eerie. "Well...she...is into xeno-medicine, and heard that I was...engineered. So she wanted to take a look."

Garrus's eyes narrowed as he noticed her eyes darting to a pad in front of her every few words. A glance down,and a quick flick of his visor turning the text around and he knew she was glancing at Xera'Raan's personnel file. Or, Cerberus's version anyway.

"I suppose we should look over the requisition paperwork for the heavy ship armor Jacob thought up, so we can calibrate its oscillation with the reflection of the moon on Tuchankah- You're not really paying attention, are you?" Garrus chuckled as he shook his head a little. Honestly, whatever was going on, might just be worth it just to see Miranda's expression at that moment. Her eyes popped wide, her face went slack, color even drained from her face. Which was amazing! He would never get tired of seeing humans doing that.

Humans also had such weird faces, all squishy and..meaty. It stretched into such interesting expressions. There was absolutely no redeeming features for a turian, when it came to human faces. Or physically, in general. Except, Miranda had….something. And whatever it was, it was very interesting. It made him want to look at it more.

*Beep*

"Shit," Miranda gave herself a shake as her eyes snapped to the door. "Bitch is early!" Quickly, in almost the blink of an eye, Miranda turned, maybe, two degrees. Her hair dropped into position just so. She picked up a pad, tossing it to Garrus, and picked one up for herself, at the exact moment everything fell into place for 'Work Miranda'. "Come," she said calmly. Authoritatively.

Almost before the word was out of Miranda's mouth, the door opened, releasing Xera into the room.

"Hello!" Xera bounced in, medical case in hand and an overly cheerful tone in her voice. "How you guys doing? You look like you're having fun! Are you? Having fun, I mean?"

"Umm," Garrus shared a look with Miranda. "Yes?"

"Great!" Xera waved her free hand in the air as she skipped to the desk, depositing her case on the desk and opening it with a flourish. "So sorry about this little mix-up."

"Yes…" Miranda blinked, taken aback. "It's fine. Did you get any of my...requests, taken care of?"

"Oh!" Xera looked up as she brandished her sample tool. "Partially. I'm having to compare it to a baseline so I know what I'm looking at. Interestingly, the Normandy is short on standard humans. Little pinch."

A small frown wrinkled Miranda's brow as Xera pressed her tool against human's arm and triggering the device. "But you did get some?"

"Yup! I got a sample from that Gerald guy, and the guy from engineering. Don't remember his name," Xera shrugged, stowing the tool back in her case."Either way, I'm impressed by the genetic work."

"Well, Father did pay for the best," a dark look crossed Miranda's face. "For me and my sister."

Pausing for a moment, Xera actually took on a serious tone. "I heard about that. John...mmm," Xera growled quietly. "Shepard's working on it. If he's good for anything, it's pulling rescue missions."

"Heh, that's a good point," Miranda smiled weakly. "But don't let me keep you from your work."

"Sure thing!" Xera snapped back to her usual demeanor as she collected her gear and spun for the door. Then pausing in the doorway, she held up a hand. "If you're gonna play it casual, Garrus, you should probably hold the datapad right side up!"

Garrus's hand slapped over his eyes. "Sterkre….

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, Conference Room

"Okay knuckleheads, fall in," John yawned widely as he entered the room. He had a steaming mug of a thick, warm tea that Hestalia had introduced him to. It was his favorite, as it mixed well with honey and had as much caffeine as a mug of coffee. And didn't taste like ass the way coffee did.

"So, word I got is we're stopping at Illium?" Zaeed's raspy voice spoke up first.

"We are," Miranda confirmed, bringing up a holo of the planet. "Illium is just on the Terminus side of the border with Asari space. As such, technically, it isn't an Asari world at all, and is run by corporations, much like Novaria."

"Yeah, less snow but more assholes," Garrus snarked in. "Seriously, I've heard bad things about the place. Like, sign nothing. Laws here are designed with the corporation's interests at heart. Wrong more and you are in slavery."

"It's not slavery," Xera chuckled. "It's Indentured Servitude. But seriously, don't sign stuff. It's a trap many quarians fall into during their Pilgrimages."

"It's also full of rich, pampered assholes," John added, before looking at Grunt and Jack. "Which is why you two are staying on the ship until we need to break stuff."

"Pff, whatever," Jack spun her middle finger in the air.

"I like breaking stuff, Grunt nodded with an overly serious look on his face.

"Anyway, first thing we are doing is making contact with Liara T'Soni. She was a member of my ground crew on my first rodeo, and now she is an information broker. She should have leads on where we can find the last two dossiers I have to recruit for this madcap adventure," John took a pull from his mug before setting it down and looking over his team. "Liara should also be able to give us inel on our first priority mission. Some bad people are moving on Miranda's sister, and we are shutting them down. Miranda?"

*ahem* Miranda cleared her throat uncomfortably. "It's not a secret that I was genetically engineered…"

"You don't exactly let us forget it, Cheerleader," Jack smirked.

"Anyway," Miranda shot Jack a glare, but seemed to ignore the biotic's comment. "I wasn't the first version he made, just the one that didn't fail in some way. And I wasn't the last, there was a backup. And that was my twin sister Orianna. I say twin, because we are genetically identical, but she was grown after I was. I think my father noticed my hesitations and planned ahead. When I was approached by the Illusive Man, he promised he could get me out and find a place to hide my sister."

"That's one way to ensure loyalty," Zaeed grunted. "But then this Illusive Prick seems like that kind of fuck job."

"Yes, well," Miranda looked at the table for a moment before blinking away the beginnings of tears. "Somehow my father has gotten a lead as to her location. She is an amazing girl. She was given to a good family. I've arranged to get them off Illium under the guise of a job transfer. So, with luck, I just need to keep an eye on them until they get off world."

"Like that ever works," Xera chuckled, her hands behind her head. "Nothing has been easy this whole trip, and I've only been on the Normandy for one full mission."

"Which is why we are organizing now," John cut in. "I'm going down with Garrus and Tali to see Liara. Miranda, you take Jacob and Zaeed, see if you can get casual eyes on Oriana."

"Sounds good, Shepard," Miranda traded a look with her teammates.

"I'm leaving Jack and Grunt here, but I want you on standby for when shit goes sideways," John looked to his terror-twins. "I'm also leaving Xera here for emergency drops."

"Sweet!" Grunt wrapped his fist on the table. "Didn't really want to go down there with nothing to punch anyway."

"Yeah, weird siding with the turtle, but I'm on his side," Jack nodded as she leaned back in her chair. "Besides, it'll give me and the shrimp to get some...alone time…"

"Flattery with get you in my suit everytime," Xera giggled, giving the convict a wink.

"Anyway," John continued. "Kasumi, I want you to...well, just be you. See what you can dig up and find. I'll pass you a copy of the dosieres and what I have of Miranda's family situation. Seek and destroy!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n," Kasumi saluted with a sly grin.

"Right, you got your jobs. Gear up and be ready, we should be hitting Illium atmo in about two hours," John picked up his mug and gave the team a small wave with it as he turned and headed out. He was going to need more than one tea if he was going to be any sort of coherent animal.

* * *

Tali, Illium Docks

"Incoming," Garrus said quietly as he, John and Tali made their way, alone, down the gangway.

Just before the Normandy entered Illium's atmosphere, the two drop shuttles disembarked to land at separate docks, all the better to spread out the teams for their individual missions.

But now, the three of them were being met by an asari with an unnaturally happy smile. And four armed security mechs.

"Hello! And welcome to Illium!" the well dressed woman stopped around twenty feet from the team and bowed slightly.

"Do you normally greet people weapons drawn?" John raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Oh, of course not!" the woman laughed. "But you do have a bit of a reputation Commander, and it's better to be safe."

"She's got a point," Tali nudged John with her elbow. "I'm not convinced we have ever had a shore landing that didn't end up with people being shot. Or blown up."

"Usually you, Boss," Garrus snickered as John rolled his eyes.

"Ignoring tweedle dee and tweedle dum, what can I do for you, miss…" John smiled politely, if slightly pained, at the asari.

"Oh, my apologies!" The asari smiled with another small bow. "My name is Careena, and I work for the Nos Astra Docking facilities. I am here to inform you that all administration and docking fees are being covered by Liara T'Soni. And, as a personal favor, I would like to mention that she would love to speak with you. Her offices are just across the trading floor, one level up."

"Huh," John shared a quick look between Garrus, and Tali. "Well, that's convenient. I was planning to see her anyway."

"Wonderful!" Careena smiled widely. I will inform her you are on your way!"

* * *

A Few Minutes Later

"That wasn't creepy at all," Tali muttered as the small group worked their way through the trading floor, where fortunes were being won and lost.

"Oh, I don't know," Garrus shrugged as he half turned to allow a rather irritated looking volus push past him. "Seeing such a thin veneer of civility over such a seething mass of thresher dung kinda makes you appreciate how straight forward Omega is."

Shaking her head, Tali just sighed. "The Migrant Fleet isn't allowed within a certain distance of Illium. When I left the Fleet for my Pilgrimage, Nos Astra was my pod's first stop. Within a day, Jerakal'Pranna nar Grelmak earned almost enough money on the trading floor to buy a new ship as his Gift."

"Hell, that sounds kind of amazing," Garrus's brow plates lifted. "But for some reason I assume the story doesn't have a happy ending."

"Yeah, no," Tali snorted. "At the last minute he made a couple of bad deals and lost everything. Including the money he had borrowed to start the whole thing. He ended up with an indentured servitude contract. If he manages to avoid penalties, he should be able to work his debt off in about fifteen standard years."

"No sentient should ever be in slavery," John frowned. Tali could feel the anger within him. And then, for a split second, it was like she could see a small colony. It burned in the twilight. There was a small of burned flesh, and the laugh of…

"Tali!" John half yelled as he gripped her arm, half holding her up as she stumbled. "Are you alright?"

"I...yes, yes," Tali looked herself over once as she stood up. She even ran a quick diagnostic through her HUD. "Sorry, got distracted for a moment."

John frowned at her for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Last thing we need is for you to accidently kick somebody and end up owing them the Normandy drive core."

"They would have to pry it from my cold, dead bulkheads," Edi spoke up through the comms.

There was a short pause as John raised an eyebrow at Tali before Edi spoke again. "That was also a joke."

"Yes, Edi, I gathered," John smirked. "You are getting better there."

"...Thank you, Commander," Edi almost sounded...embarrassed?

"Oh, my Blue Rose of Illium. Let your roots grow deep into the hot soil of Tuchanka…." an booming voice carried over the crowd as John opened his mouth to speak.

"Let our scorching sun, and sleeting rain turn your supple beauty into strength…"

"Boss...I...I gotta know…" Garrus smirked like a little kid as he pushed his way through the small crowd that gathered.

Following Garrus, Tali and John pushed through to see a horribly blushing asari woman working a store counter. She was turned away from the krogan that stood close to twenty feet away, spouting rather...well….horrible poetry.

"For if our love is to survive, it must grow thorns to peirce that hand of any that would uproot it…."

Tali felt the amusement bubble up in John as an idea clicked into his head. "John…" she started, her fingertips gripping his belt. "What are you going to do… You have that look again…."

"Tali, I'm surprised at you," John fought a clearly losing battle to keep the grin off his face. "How could you see such love being professed if such a way, and not be moved to help?"

"Right, Boss," Garrus deadpanned. "And which side are you going to help?"

Letting the grin spread across his face, John gripped Tali's hand in his as he started for the store. "Easy Garrus. I'll help the side that needs help."

At John's touch, Tali felt that little jolt of electricity. She felt the burst of joy from her soul that her other half was with her.

Still, however, she saw the looks they were given. She heard the little whispers from the crowd.

"Suit rat." "She must have something on him." "Probably a scam."

Inhaling, Tali released John's hand, letting herself drop a step behind him as she fiddled with a strap on her suit, trying to hide her actions. But it was the little stab of pain in her heart that she felt from John when she let go, that cut her.

* * *

John, Illium Trade Floor

"Hello! Welcome to Memories of Illium, my name is Ereba, how may I help you," Ereba gave John a tight smile, while doing her best to seem professional.

"Blue Rose of Illium, you have blossomed in a tower of glass and plastic."

"You seem to have an admirer?" John raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you need something done about it?"

"What?" Ereba looked confused then surprised. "Oh! No! No, it's...it's fine." With a sigh, Ereba let the exhaustion wash over her face. "We've been seeing each other for a while. Char is a wonderful guy. It's just…"

John put a gentle smile on his face as he tilted his head slightly. "Just?" he prompted.

Letting out a breath, Ereba shrugged slightly. "Well, it's just, we have gotten a little more serious. Children came up recently, and he said he would love them no matter what color they were."

"Sounds like a dedicated male to me," John nodded. "You seem to be a bit hesitant."

"I..well…" Ereba frowned and looked down at the counter as she fidgeted. "What...what if he just is with me because he can have children? What if it isn't because he actually cares? Maybe I'm just a way around the Genophage to him?"

"But beauty under glass is untested and weak."

Glancing over at Char, then back to Ereba, he shrugged. "Well, he seems to be crazy for you. I mean, he's spouting really, really bad poetry at you."

With another blush, Ereba giggled into her hands. "He did something like this when he first asked me out. It's...adorable!"

"So...listen, you also care for him a great deal. And you either trust him, and you know what to do. Or you don't trust him, and you still have your answer," John looked at her seriously. "Just don't let the feelings of other people dictate your heart." At the last, John glanced back at Tali with a small smile.

Ereba's eyes widened slightly as she glanced between John and Tali, as she bit her lip. Then she looked down again, letting out a long breath. "You're right. I do love him. I'm just letting my self doubts get in the way." Looking back up, Ereba took John's hand for a moment with a grateful nod. "Thank you very much. Look...it isn't much, but I can give you my employee discount at the shop. I'll...I'll go talk to him."

* * *

As the three member team made their way up the stairs toward Liara's office, Garrus clapped John on the shoulder with a chuckle. "Look at Mister Smooth," the turian gave him a little shake. "Not content with saving the galaxy, you also want to help repopulate it."

"Eh," John shrugged, doing his best to keep up a cheerful front, even as Tali walked silently behind the pair. "That is the kind of thing this is all for Garrus. If there isn't love, hope in this galaxy, what exactly is the point?"

Garrus had no answer for him. Instead, he just looked ahead, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

"Greetings, my name is Nyxeris, and I am Miss T'Soni's assistant. Do you have an appointment?" The asari seated behind the desk gave a business-like smile as John walked into the small room.

"No, I do not," John admitted. "But Liara will want to see us."

Nyxeris scowled slightly as one of her hands dipped below her desk. "Sir, if you don't have an appointment, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave."

"Wait, wait, wait," Garrus sighed as he stepped in front of John. "I'm sorry for my friend here, he's been dead until recently, and has kinda forgotten how words work. What he meant to say, is that Liara and I are good friends. Could you please mention that the dashing rogue, Garrus Vakarian, and company are here?"

"What?" Nyxeris's eyes widened as she looked between the three people. "Oh! My! I'm so sorry! You're Commander Shepard! You...you are much earlier than I expected."

"You were expecting me?" John scowled slightly as Nyxeris twitched ever so slightly. In fact, if he wasn't so used to asari body language, he probably would have missed it.

"Yes, Miss T'Soni said to let you go right in when you arrived," Nyxeris covered with a weak smile as she gestured to the door.

John looked at the asari for a moment before nodding. Turning to the door, John looked at two of his greatest friends in the galaxy. Hopefully, Liara would still be one of them.

As the doors opened, they stepped into a well furnished office. The view from the window overlooked the sales floor, as they had been told, but it also had an amazing view of the city of Nos Astra itself.

Standing in front of the window, facing out, Liara stood. She held her omnitool's comm to her ear as she held up her other hand, index finger raised.

"I expect you to pay promptly, Mister Kellor. Have you ever faced a squad of asari commando's," Liara's voice was cold and sharp as a blade as she spoke the words her mother had spoken to them, not so long ago. "Few humans have. Yes. Yes, thank you Mister Kellor."

As her omnitool turned off, Liara spun around to face John. She looked...the same. Even the wide warm smile that spread across Liara's face as she quickly crossed the room, and took John into her arms, hugging him tightly. Then, stepping back ever so slightly, she raised up on her toes, kissing him.

From behind, Tali snarled deeply….

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.


	39. 38 Prodigy

Garrus, Illium, Liara's Office

He wasn't exactly sure what happened. Not really. He saw Liara, and other than her rather creepy threat to somebody that owed her money or some such, she looked happy, and excited to see them. She rushed over to them, hugging Shepard first, which was not really a surprise. She _had_ loved him when they had gone after Saren. Being rescued from a terrible force bubble, krogan mercs and insane Spectres will do that. But then, instead of switching to either Tali, or himself, she pulled Shepard down into a kiss.

Then there was snarling.

It was almost slow motion as Garrus turned just as Tali leapt, fingers outstretched like she was going to rip Liara's throat out. Shepard had been caught by surprise by Liara and stumbled back slightly. Enough to shift Tali's trajectory more toward Garrus.

So, naturally, he did the only thing he could do.

Garrus's arms swung out as he gripped Tali's left wrist, and his other arms wrapped around her stomach. He took her momentum, using it to spin the pair of them away from a clearly shocked Liara.

Tali, in his arms, thrashed like some sort of insane varren. Her free hand swung in Liara's direction as she kicked out, as if she planned on disemboweling the asari.

* * *

Liara T'Soni, Illium, Her Office

She wasn't exactly sure why she did it. Not really.

She had received rumors and reports about Shepard being back. She had also received word that he was working for Cerberus. A thought that cut at her heart.

Then he had arrived on Illium and Liara's heart raced. She immediately set up an account to take take care of his ship, made sure the right people got paid, and the correct paperwork was forged.

Then he was there. Right in her office. To either side of him stood Garrus and Tali, and it was like all the time, and pain, and tears didn't happen.

She ran to him, pulled him to her as she wept. Her hands gripped the back of John's head as she pulled him into the kiss she had always regret not giving him.

But she felt him tense, flinch away from her, in surprise.

Then there was the growl from some angry animal as a purple blur seemed to lunge at her, only to be intercepted by Gassus, who seemed to be as shocked as John and herself.

It...it was Tali. Her free hand reached for her, her fingers hooked like claws. Tali kicked viciously at her as she cursed and spit so fast the translator couldn't keep up.

Liara's eyes widened as she moved to stand behind John slightly, but that only seemed to make Tali more angry.

"Let her go," John's voice dropped to a low tone.

Garrus looked at John and gave a single nod before releasing the quarian.

* * *

John

He knew exactly what happened. As soon as Liara smiled, he felt a small surge of jealousy from Tali. When Liara hugged him, Tali let out an intense, but controlled, anger. There was something about the anger though, something deep, as if she had been repressing it.

Until Liara kissed him.

It was like an overstressed dam broke, and a deep rage within Tali roared out of her, literally, she lunged for Liara, fully intent on killing her. There was no rational thought in her mind just the need to defend her mate.

It was some sort of divine guidance, that when John pulled back from Liara, he cut off Tali's line of attack, and forcing her into Garrus. And say what you will about his best friend, the turian had amazing reflexes.

His hands and arms snatched Tali almost cleanly out of the air as Garrus spun away several feet, desperately clinging to the savage engineer.

Not that she stopped. Tali still snarl and cursed. She still reached for Liara.

"John!" Xera's voice snapped over the comm. "Stop her! Whatever happened, she's locked in a derrohm! She's going to kill someone, her mate is the only thing that will be able to bring her down!"

Taking a deep breath, John turned fully to Tali and braced himself. "Let her go," he said with a small nod to Garrus.

With but a nod of his own, Garrus released his burden.

Tali dropped to the floor, dodging to the right. She held her body low as she moved with a predatory grace John wasn't used to seeing in her.

And she was _fast_! John knew that quarians, pound for pound, were stronger than humans, with a denser musculature, especially in the legs, and it was only his 'upgrades' that let him track her and react fast enough.

As Tali moved, John stepped in front of her, blocking her path. He did the same as she moved left. Then, finally, she froze in the middle of the room. She was bent over, her legs coiled beneath her as if she were prepared to leap. One hand flexed on the floor in front of her as she growled softly.

"Tali," John spoke softly, but with a commanding tone as he slowly walk towards her. "Look at me, Tali."

As John kneeled in front of her, Tali's eyes narrowed for a moment before slowly growing wide. It was almost like John could see the anger flowing out of them, to be replaced by shock, then horror and self loathing.

"J-John?" she whispered, dropping to her knees. "I..I'm sorry, I don't...I didn't mean…"

Reaching out, John gathered Tali into his arms and held her firmly. At first she tensed, then struggled slightly, then wrapped her own arms around him as she began to cry softly.

* * *

Later

"I'm sorry, Shepard," Liara stared at her desk for a moment. "I...Well, I was more happy to see you, seeing as how you were dead and now you aren't. I heard the rumors, of course, but seeing is a different thing."

"I understand Liara," John sighed as he uncrossed his arms and leaned back in the seat. "Tali has been through a lot recently. I think this was the last straw."

With a puzzled frown, Liara tilted her head. "Straw?"

"Heh," John chuckled. "It was just enough to put her over the edge. The relationship between Tali and myself is new. It isn't something that was supposed to be possible. So, naturally, we are kinda flying blind."

"Yes, I see that," Liara smirked. "I could see how close you two were on the original Normandy."

"Oh?" John raised an eyebrow. "And why didn't you say anything then?"

"Shepard, I was hardly going to add to my own rivals," Liara chuckled for a moment before sitting up straight, clearly switching to business mode. "But you aren't here to reminisce, and I have delayed you too much as it is."

Clearing his own throat, John nodded. "Right. I sent Garrus ahead to meet up with Miranda. She has an inside contact."

"Yes, I suspect it might have something to do with the movement of Eclipse mercenaries," Liara gave a distasteful look. "The problem is that the Eclipse seem to be involved in a great many things, and between your drell assassin and the Justicar, it's difficult to get a clear idea of what is happening."

"At this point, I'll take anything I can get," John sighed as he stood. "Send me anything you pick up. I'm going to check on my teams."

* * *

Garrus, Illium, Eternity Bar

"Miranda, slow down," Garrus said quietly. He had realized that her hearing was able to pick up tones that unengineered humans couldn't. And it was something he used frequently in situations like this.

"I need to get on top of this, Garrus," Miranda's voice was tight with tension, and there was an almost wild look in her eye.

"I know, but if you draw too much attention, it will work against us," he cautioned, letting a hand touch her arm briefly.

"You...you're right," Miranda gave a tight smile as some of the tension left her.

"Cutting it a bit close," an asari woman stepped into stride next to the pair. "Things are moving."

"What's happening? Is Orianna alright?" Miranda's jaw tightened.

"No, she's fine, for now. But that name you gave me? The trusted source? He contacted me. He said your father has sent Eclipse mercs to do a sweep," the asari shrugged lightly. He seems to think that the mercs might be looking for you, specifically, and suggested he take Orianna's family to the terminal, personally."

"Niket?" Garrus glanced at Miranda.

"Old friend, we go back a long way. Almost to the beginning," Miranda sighed. "But something feels...off."

With a nod, Garrus excuse himself, finding a secluded table in a corner of the bar.

"Jacob, Zaeed, what's the word?" Garrus commed. "We got word Eclipse is getting involved."

" _That's an understatement_ ," Zaeed grumbled. " _Something has them spooked. There is something going down at the docks, as well as some scuffling between them and some Suns involving some tower that's under construction_."

"Keep an eye out, but be careful," Garrus nodded even though nobody could really see it. "Miranda and I are going to move on the terminal the sister is supposed to be going to. I'm thinking we cut through one of the side warehouses."

" _Copied_ ," Shepard came in. " _I'm almost at the Normandy. I'll pick up Grunt and Jack and will meet you at the otherside_."

Garrus gave a small dry chuckle. "Well, somebody's insurance premiums are going up."

* * *

Xera

"I'm fine now, John," Tali insisted. "I have control now, and as long as you don't make out with random women. _Again_ ," she eyed Jack for a moment. "It won't be an issue."

Jack just grinned, holding her arms up, with her hands clasped behind her head.

"Tali," Shepard hesitated a moment before looking at Xera. "Is she alright?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'all right'," Xera shrugged. "Between her father's death, nearly getting exiled from the Fleet, all this fighting on top of your unconfirmed Bond, I'm surprised it hasn't happened earlier."

"Unconfirmed?" Tali stared at Xera. "It's not 'unconfirmed'!"

"Ugh," Xera rolled her eyes as she held up a hand. "Not what I meant. And now isn't the time to get into it. Either way, as long as you stay with her, she'll be fine. It might actually help if she gets the chance to work off some of the tension."

For a long moment John just looked at Tali, before nodding. "Alright. The drop shuttles are both in the field, but I got a skycar. It'll be tighter than I planned, but as long as we're all friendly, we'll get there."

* * *

Tali

"I hate you, Shepard," Xera grumbled.

To fit everybody in the car, Grunt sat in the back, with just enough room for Xera to squeeze in. While in the front, Jack was sitting in Tali's lap.

"Nah," he smirked as the skycar swerved around traffic. "You all love me."

"Normally, I'd say something crude," Jack chuckled as she gave Tali a look. "I feel like right now, the grape here would taze me."

"Damn right," Tali sniffed. "I have a shock program on my omnitool that I loaded just for you."

"Ooo, my kind of girl," Jack grinned. "See? We're gonna get along just fine!"

She wanted to be mad, but after her outburst she felt a bit...lighter? Some of her pent up tension seemed to have burned off. Instead, she giggled quietly...then squeeked loudly as a hand gripped her...where it shouldn't grip.

"What do you think, Shepard? Think you can handle two?" Jack gave a wicked grin.

"Hey!" Xera piped up from the back. "If you guys are having an orgy, I want in! Don't give a two tailed vorcha about Shepard, but a Xera sandwich with Jack and Tali sounds like the dream I had the other night!"

"Keelah," Tali sighed. She felt the urge to hide her visor, but her hands were caught up with holding onto a convict and not sliding around as John drove like a maniac.

"Ha! Only _my_ Battlemaster could handle four females at once!" Grunt laughed as he slapped John on the shoulder, jarring him enough that the skycar did a barrelroll, and nearly a loop.

Which, it turned out, might have saved them, as a missle narrowly missed them.

"Eclipse gunships," John grunted as he swerved the skycar hard, avoiding the gunfire that traced after them. Ahead of them, two more gunships swerved down toward the cargo area of the Nos Astra terminals. "And, those gunships are probably going to be dropping off a horde of mercs."

"More to kill then," Jack shrugged as she grabbed the same handle Tali was gripping.

Then the skycar shook violently as black smoke began to billow from the rear of the vehicle.

"Just got shot down?" Xera asked with a sigh.

"Yup," John confirmed as the car's nose pitched down.

* * *

Miranda

"Looks like Shepard is going to be late," Miranda sighed as she glanced at Garrus.

"Don't worry about it," a man stepped from around the corner. His yellow eclipse armor was covered by the glowing field of a suite of tech armor. Behind him, several well armed Eclipse mercenaries followed. "You and me, and my boys here are going to sit tight right here. Stealing a baby from the richest man in the galaxy? Not the smartest thing you could have done. You're lucky he just wants the girl back. Then we get paid, and everybody goes home alive and happy."

"Except for me, and my sister," Miranda growled out. "Get out of my way before I make you eat your gun."

"Please," the man scoffed as he shook his head. "While we had been talking, my men have been lining up shots. You make one wrong move, and you both become paste."

" _Not if his men aren't...in the best of condition,"_ Kasumi giggled over the comm.

Slowly, a predatory smile crossed Miranda's lips as she looked to Garrus. "Would you mind leaving the leader for me?"

Then, with an almost blur, Garrus snap drew his heavy pistol, two round going into the two men on the leader's left. Then there was an actual blur as a figure unloaded an SMG into the two men on the leader's right.

"Now then," Miranda's face went cold. "I believe I made you a promise."

"No! Don't" the leader screamed as Miranda's biotic power wrapped itself around him. No matter how he struggled, the field lifted his arm and shoved his own pistol at his mouth hard enough to break teeth.

Stepping close, Miranda looked the man in the eye as she said a single word. "Bang."

* * *

Jacob, Illium, Lamet's Cafe

"You know, I've never really been a scone person," Zaeed said as he frowned at the pastry in his hand. "But this one is pretty good."

"The raspberry goes great with this coffee," Jacob nodded.

"Coffee, feh. It's bloody teatime. You're supposed to be having tea," Zaeed shook his head as he gave Jacob a pitying look.

"Oh, hey," Jacob sat up as he gestured over Zaeed's shoulder with his scone. "Looks like the family is paying. We should get moving too."

"Right," Zaeed nodded as he picked his assault rifle off the chair next to him. He scanned the nearly empty cafe before seeing the waiter. "Oi! Check, please?"

* * *

Jack

"It isn't that I don't like smashing all these fuckers flat," Jack said, accenting her words by smashing a pair of mercs flat with a large cargo container. "But couldn't you just call dear old dad and get these guys pulled off us?"

"Doesn't work that way, sadly," Shepard leaned out and dumped several rounds from his revenant rifle down range. "Eclipse works like a franchise. The sisters in control here only have ties to the greater organization when they pay up their percentage, or there is a mission big enough to call then together."

Running forward, Xera hit her knees and slid forward, her body bending back as she passed under the rifle of one of the humans. She paused, _just_ long enough for the man's eyes to widen before she opened up her SMG, straight through the man's groin.

"Ha!" Jack grinned, giving the medic a thumbs up. "Extra points for cruelty!"

"Thanks!" Xera laughed, trying to do the gesture back. But, honestly, it really lacked something from a hand with three fingers.

"Mech!" Tali called out as a YMIR seemed to unfold itself from inside a nearby crate. Before Jack could do anything, however, there was a white spark of lightning, as electricity arced over the machine, making it jerk like some sort of demented doll, before slowly toppling backwards, smiking. "Got it!" Tali called again.

"Hey!" Jack frowned and paused for a moment to regard the engineer. She was also completely ignore the rounds vaporizing on her barrier. "Was that what you threatened to taze me with?"

"Yup!" Tali cheerfully nodded.

"Shit, that would have hit you too!" Jack snorted, slightly incredulous.

"Insulated suit!" Tali laughed, patting her own chest. "I'd have been fine!"

"I wouldn't," Shepard exclaimed.

"Oh….," Tali put a finger to that little light thing on her helmet and tilted her head. "Well, I'm sure you'd be fine."

"Less talk, more killing!" Grunt roared as he stormed a small group of mercs, crushing two of them underfoot as he picked up two more and smashed their heads together.

"Oh, no you don't mother fucker!" Jack yelled as she slammed her foot into the ground, sending up shockwaves. "I'm sure as fuck not watching that damned cartoon!"

"You got to pick last time!" Grunt protested as he petulantly crushed a salarian's head in one massive fist. "You're not in the contest this time!"

"What?" Jack demanded, turning dark eyes at Shepard.

"Don't look at me," Shepard shrugged, gunning down another pair of enemies. "Edi keeps track of the kills, and once you win you are out until the next round. Those were the rules we agreed to."

"Son of a-," Jack cursed. "Hey, Edi, who's winning now anyway?"

"Currently, that would be Kasumi," Edi's calm voice almost seemed comical in the chaotic setting they were in. "She has had several covert encounters while the rest of you were gathering intel."

"Yes!" the thief's voice threw in.

"I didn't know you were on this channel, Kasumi," Shepard blinked. "And I didn't expect you to be such an assassin."

"Well, first, I'm on all the channels, Shep. Girl's gotta stay informed," Kasumi laughed. "And for the other, it was never stated they had to be actual dead people. Most of the guys I hit were left tied up in various closets. In fact, I'm kinda sad I didn't set up cameras to catch the reaction of the cleaning crews. I bet the look on their faces when they open the door and several naked, tied up people tumble out is probably gold."

"Oh, you bitch," Jack snorted. "I can't even bring myself to be pissed about that one. It's too funny."

"Thanks!"

* * *

Miranda

"I'm sorry, sir," the asari dock manager said, clearly getting irritated. "But with the security lockdown, I can't allow you through."

"Told you we should have just tossed them in the back of a truck and been done with it," the Eclipse mercenary standing next to Niket sighed.

"No, Enyala!" Niket shrank back slightly. "I was told I could do it my way. And that is with as little impact on the family as possible!"

"Don't think it matters now anyway," the asari grinned as she hefted her rifle and gunning down the dock worker. "Miss Priss is here."

"Nikat?" Miranda's eyes were wide as she looked between the merc and the man she had thought she could trust. "Why are you doing this?"

"Miri?" Niket frowned. "Why? You _stole_ a baby! If I had known you were doing that, I never would have helped you in the first place!"

"Stole!?" Miranda stood, furious. "Stole?! I _rescued_ her!"

"From what? A life of luxury? Of pampering?" Niket spat. "You've never been poor, Miri. I Have. It's not easy. And it can be terrible!"

For a moment, Miranda couldn't form coherent words, but the static charge from her power began to make her hair float gently. "Luxury?" Miranda finally said, quietly. "I was carried to term in my older sister. I had a fucking _shock_ collar on my neck as I learned to play the piano. I...he...He took my innocence from me _himself_!"

"Wh..what?" Niket looked shocked.

"Oriana isn't my sister," Miranda growled through clenched teeth as tears began to run down her face. "She's my daughter. I gave birth to her when I was fourteen."

"Well…" Enyala made a face. "Your life sucks. But honestly? I'm here for the paycheck. And now I get to do it my way." Casually, Enyala brought her rifle and fired into Niket's chest.

"NO!" Miranda snapped as her power rushed over her. She leapt on the asari before the woman could bring her gun around, the clashing of barriers echoing through the warehouse as both Miranda and Enyala went over a railing.

* * *

Garrus

He...didn't know what to say. Or think. Or even do. Miranda's admission was something terrible. The kind of thing that should only exist in old horror tales. The kind people talk about in hushed whispers when they want to reassure themselves that they aren't as bad as they could be.

Then hell broke loose. The asari merc, Enyala, shot Miranda's...friend? Miranda snapped, rushing the woman, and now they both had disappeared over a railing, leaving Garrus alone with four armed and, admittedly, confused mercenaries.

"Don't suppose you'll just head on out?" Garrus asked politely. "This whole situation is getting pretty messed up."

One of the mercs, a female salarian stepped forward as she regarded Garrus with narrowed eyes. Then nodded. "Yeah, alright," she shrugged. "This is leaving a bad taste in my mouth. And honestly, Enyala is a bitch anyway. Tell your friend we're grateful taking her out."

"Yeah, sounds good," Garrus nodded as he unfolded his sniper rifle. "I'm just going to make sure our side wins."

"Good hunting."

* * *

Later

"There they are," Miranda sniffed lightly as she watched Oriana arrive at the terminal with her family. They looked happy as they smiled and chatted. Somebody said something and Oriana laughed beautifully. "Thank you, Garrus."

"Hey, don't thank me. You're the one that beat an asari commando to death with her own foot," Garrus smiled as he lightly let a hand touch her shoulder. "But maybe...maybe Oriana deserves to know she has family looking out for her."

"What?" Miranda looked at Garrus with wide, almost frightened eyes. But deep in them, Garrus could see longing. "I...I couldn't…"

"Don't think you have much of a choice," Garrus gripped Miranda's shoulder, turing her to face Oriana. The girl was looking at them, and smiling. She said something to her family as she began walking toward where Garrus and Miranda stood. "Might as well say hello."

Miranda began vigorously wiping her eyes as she took several deep breaths. By the time she was done with her prep work, she almost looked like the standard Miranda.

Oriana had stopped at the halfway mark, looking at Miranda with a small smile, as Miranda gave one last glance at Garrus before walking forward to meet her daughter for the first time.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Derrohm: Quarians have risen above their baser instincts, but at times when intense anger or fear, what a human would refer to as 'fight' instinct kicks in. Under the influence of derrom, quarians can possibly hurt themselves, or others around them. The quarian's mate is usually required to calm them down. Or they get locked in a room until the rage passes

* * *

An: That...got a little darker than I had originally planned. Next stop, light hearted fun! Hopefully! Maybe!


	40. 39 Illium in Purple

Xera'Raan, Illium, Shopping District

"Keelah, Tali," Xera sighed as they looked over the store's inventory. "I don't think this is where you want to have this conversation."

"You said my Bond wasn't confirmed," Tali sniffed. "Then you said you would tell me later. Now it's later. I'm tired of you hiding things."

"I'm not- ugh," Xera turned away from away from the kiosk to give Tali a dark look. "I'm not _hiding_ anything! The situation hadn't came up, so I didn't think about it. Now that it's come up, I'm pretty sure I know one of the reasons."

"Then tell me!" Tali actually gave a little stomp, almost vibrating in anger. It was kinda cute actually….

It also helped that it wasn't the homicidal rage she had been in before. That was _not_ cute.

"Fine. Not here. Let's go to that bar, we're going to need a drink for this," Xera chuckled dryly.

Tali's eyes narrowed slightly.

* * *

Eternity Bar

Tali's fingers drummed as Xera returned from the bar. In her hands was a small selection of both drink, and food tubes.

"The bartender is amazing," Xera giggled as she sat across from Tali, setting the tubes down. "She's half krogan apparently! And she has some amazing drinks and doesn't charge extra for sterilization! Food too!"

"I don't care, Xera," Tali said dryly. "Speak."

With a deep sigh Xera shook her head as she slotted a drink tube into her helmet. "Fine, give me a minute. I want to be a bit tipsy for this conversation."

"Xera!" Tali slapped the table as she leaned over the table. "Why is this so damned hard for you!"

"It's because you haven't _fucked_ him, Tali!" Xera snapped. "You haven't linked suits. Done the deed. Mated. Taken him into a den. That enough? I got more."

"I...what?" Tali sat back, stunned.

"Really, Tali? Is it so difficult?" Xera snorted as she took a long pull from her drink tube before slotting a new one. "Part of the Bonding process is taking in each other's...pheromones, blood, lust, passion. All of it. It's the culmination of the whole thing. And I have no idea how you are going to be able to do it. And that it hurts you, hurts me."

"Think I need a drink," Tali snatched up one of the drink tubes, slotting it into her own helmet and taking a deep pull. Then she coughed, nearly spitting up into her helmet. "Keelah...what the hell is this?!"

"Heh, a dextro variation of a human liqueur called 'tequila'," Xera laughed slotting in a food tube along with the drink. "I was going to say, the bartender is awesome, she came up with a drink for quarians that she calls 'Tequila Se'lai'. Isn't that great?"

"Ha, ha!" Tali nodded. "And I think it's stronger than I thought. I might need food…."

* * *

Oriana Lawson, Lamet's Cafe

"These raspberry scones are pretty good," Miranda said as she pushed her pastry around her plate with fork. She was incredibly awkward, it was kinda adorable.

"They are pretty good. You aren't supposed to eat them coffee though," Oriana smiled warmly.

"Heh, I suppose so," Miranda smiled awkwardly. "Look...I'm not good at this kind of thing. I'm sorry. Most people say I'm cold."

"Oh, pshaw," Oriana waved a hand with a giggle. "You're doing fine. This is kinda a unique situation. There aren't many genetically engineered super sisters."

"Ah, ha, ha…" Miranda rubbed at the back of her head as she poured sweetener in her coffee. "How..how did you know about that?"

"Please," Oriana raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "I'm a genius. It wasn't exactly difficult. In fifth grade science class I chained the school's computers to run a DNA scanning software. I don't particularly look much like mom and dad beyond hair, eye and basic bone structure, so I figured I was adopted. Turned out I was right. And that was salt, by the way."

Almost like a scene from a comedy vid, Miranda spit her coffee out like a small fountain, coughing.

Laughing, Oriana passed Miranda a small stack of napkins she pinched from a nearby table. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...fine…"Miranda coughed a few more times as she shook her head. "Could have warned me _before_ I drank it though."

"Could have," Oriana gave a half shrug. "Wouldn't have been _nearly_ as funny though."

"How did you know _I_ was your sister, though," Miranda fidgeted with her coffee cup. "You didn't really know of me before today."

"Oh, well, Niket, actually. He stayed in touch with my parents," Oriana sipped her tea. "When I confronted my parents, they admitted my adoption. Wasn't exactly a huge leap to assume Niket would know something, so I hacked his accounts. Led me to you. Tracking _you_ down was far more difficult."

"You...you hacked Niket and tracked me through the extranet?" Miranda stared at the girl incredulously. "That should be impossible! The...organization I worked...work, for specialize in subterfuge!"

"Eh," Oriana wiggled her hand back and forth. "Like I said, I'm a super genius. My biotics are pretty pathetic though. So I guess even clone sisters have differences."

A gentle smile graced Miranda's face as she gently laid her hand over Oriana's. "You're a better person than I am. You are far smarter. I...I look forward to seeing your future. I hope I can be a part of it? If you wanted, that is…"

"Miranda," Oriana clasped her sister's hand as she looked seriously at the woman. "You couldn't keep me away it you wanted to. I'm looking forward to you meeting my boyfriend!"

"Your... _what_ now," Miranda's eyes changed to blades as they narrowed.

"Ha, ha!" Oriana fell back in her chair laughing. "Nothing! I'm just messing with you! You should have seen your face! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Oriana!"

* * *

John, Illium, Cargo Docks

"You have to give me a pass," an extremely agitated volus was saying to a very annoyed looking asari officer. "They killed my partner! I'm sure to be next!"

"And why would they kill you, Mister Fore," the asari sighed. "Do they have some sort of reason? Have you done anything that would...antagonize them?"

"I...uh...no, of course not!" the volus's demeanor suddenly shifted to a more aggressive tone. "Why would you even ask that?"

"Excuse me," John spoke up as he approached the pair. "Are you Detective Anya?"

"Depends on who's asking," Anya raised a brow.

"I am Commander John Shepard, Spectre," John introduced himself. "This is my partner, Garrus Vakarian, and my hit-Krogan, Grunt."

"Heh," Anya smirked as she looked over John's little group. "Not often we get a Spectre out here. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Hey! Do you know who I am?!" The volus demanded, pushing between John and the detective. "I'm Pitne Fore! If you're a Spectre, then I demand you have the detective give me my offworld pass! Name your price!"

Slowly, John blinked at the little asshole, before looking back at Garrus. "I'm pretty sure trying to bribe a Spectre is against the rules…"

With a quick shrug, garrus brought up his omnitool and began skimming. "Name's Garrus Vakarian, _not_ a Spectre, more his best friend than a partner. Grunt, however, is more Shepard's adopted son, than hit-krogan. Though that might just be the same thing."

"Heh, Hit-Krogan" Grunt chuckled. "I like that term."

"Charmed," Anya openly grinned now. "I think I'm going to like you guys."

"And...yup, bribing a Spectre is against the rules. I don't particularly want to read the thing out, but it's under Spectre discretion to deal with. As most things," Garrus shrugged, turning off his omnitool.

"Great!" John rubbed his hands together as he smiled down at the little round weasel. "I just met you, and I already don't like you. So how about you tell me what's going on, and then I decide if I through you over the rail or not?"

"Yup, like you," Anya nodded.

"Uh...my..my partner was killed," Pitne shrank back. "He was brutally gunned down, and I'm sure I'm next! I have to escape while I can!"

"Hmm, Eclipse?" John glanced at Anya, who looked a little surprised as she nodded. "Thought so. I've been knee deep in the bastards since I got to this world."

"You must have been involved in that incident in the warehouses this morning, then," Anya leaned back, impressed.

"Ah...yeah," John rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I came here looking for a Justicar named Samara, so I don't think I can get too involved…"

"Oh, goddess love me," Anya threw her hands up, seemingly relieved about something. "The Justicar you are looking for came by on other business that also involved the Eclipse, but seeing as they can't turn away from...well...justice, she is compelled to get involved. Right now she is in the cargo area, past the barriers. If you can get her out of my mallina, I would take you behind the crates and blow you."

"I..uh..okay?" John blinked, surprised. "I'll go talk to her, then?"

"Ha! My Battlemaster can't help women throwing themselves at him!" Grunt laughed, slapping Garrus on the back and staggering him.

"Is this...normal...police procedure?" Garrus asked, rubbing at his shoulder. "If it is, C-Sec would solve a _lot_ more crimes that way."

"Heh, no, I'm just desperate to not die," Anya laughed. "The brass want me to take the Justicar into custody so that she doesn't create a 'diplomatic incident'."

"And I take it, she would not take kindly to that?" John snorted as Anya shook her head violently. "Figures. Brass are pretty brave when it's somebody else's ass on the line."

"You know it," Anya shrugged.

"What about me?" Pitne Fore whined.

"Detective, would you mind putting this little butter ball in 'protective custody' until I get this mess sorted out?" John barely spared the volus a contemptuous look.

"Sure thing," Anya gave a little laugh before giving John a saucey look. "You want prepayment? I could do worse than the hero of the Citadel. Be a hell of a story for the grandkids someday."

"Uh..Not that...I...IhavesomebodythatIamwith,sorrythatnkyouthough," John spat at high speed, looking a little shaken.

"Ha!" Anya laughed so hard she snorted a little as she slapped her leg. "Too bad, I got skills my friend. Maybe send your girl my way and I can give her tips."

* * *

Illium Cargo Docks

"So...think we should tell Tali?" Garrus snickered. "Maybe she could use those tips?"

"Garrus...Shut up," John sighed.

"No, really, I mean, learning how to please your partner is always a good thing, but than, I suppose humans are pretty stuck up when it comes to that stuff," Garrus grinned. "Turians just talk to each other."

John looked at Garrus, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"No joke, actually," Garrus assured him. "My aunt was the one that told me a lot of tricks females like. No reason to deny somebody knowledge that could make somebody happy."

"I...huh, I am not sure how to feel about that," John admitted. "On one hand, that seems _really_ weird, but than, there is also a lot of logic in it."

"I don't know why you just don't do them," Grunt shrugged. "Spread your genes around. Show the world how desirable you are, and more females will want you."

"Yeah...Humans don't work that way…." John started then paused. "Okay, most humans aren't that way. We tend toward monogamy, once we settle with a partner. Same goes with quarians, and I am happy with Tali. I don't want to do anything that would hurt her."

"So you two _do_ have a thing going?" Garrus raised a brow plate. "I thought we were 'bros'. Shouldn't you have told me first?"

"Ah, yeah, sorry," John sighed slightly. "It's a bit chaotic and I don't understand all the details, but we are a couple. When we finish this up, we should get a drink and you can give me advice, or something."

"It's a date!" Garrus laughed as he slapped John's shoulder. Just as a yellow armor clad body came flying out of an upper story window, to land heavily on the ground in front of them.

Looking up, a tall regal looking asari woman wearing what seemed to be a red leather bodysuit floated gently to the ground with her biotics. And the fact that her body suit was open to md sternum, showing a rather generous amount of cleavage, was something John noticed pretty quickly.

And that she had a rather unique biotic amp attached to her forehead.

Slowly, the woman, whim John assumed must be the Justicar, walked to the downed mercenary.

The merc, herself, was breathing hard as she desperately tried to drag herself away, even as the Justicar placed a booted foot on the woman's neck.

"I won't ask again," the Justicar said. Her voice was pleasant, btu mercyless at the same time. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Go to...hell...bitch," the merc ground out.

A look of disappointment, maybe even sadness flashed across the Justicar's face as she nodded, "Find peace with the Goddess." Then with a twist of her foot, and a brief flash of biotics, the mercenary's neck snapped.

"Now, you come to me armed and armored, yet have nothing drawn," she looked up at John. Her pale blue eyes, almost the same color as her skin, looked...haunted. They contained deep pain, but equally deep conviction.

"My name is John Shepard," John stepped forward. "I'm a Council Spectre and I am looking for help with an important, dangerous mission. Hundreds of thousands of lives are at stake."

"Your name in known to me," the Justicar nodded, with a small smile. "Had I not been aware of your previous deeds, I might have taken your claims as suspect, or gross exaggeration. My name is Samara. I am of the Justicar order. I am pledged to combat evil where I find it, and your cause does sound worthy. However, I am tracking a killer that I have been following for three hundred years. I am close now. The Eclipse smuggled her offworld, and I must know where. If you can help me with my task, I would accompany you on yours."

"That...was way easier than I expected," Garrus admitted.

With a gentle smile, Samara nodded. "Commander Shepard has a reputation. I believe him to be the type of man that honors his word. Both the spirit, as well as letter."

Alright then," John rubbed his hands together. "We should go speak to Detective Anya. Maybe she can give us some leads."

"So...are you mating with the Detective when we get there? I was a little confused," Grunt asked innocently.

Samara, to her credit, managed to keep herself to only the ghost of a smile.

"No...Grunt. I am not mating with the Detective," John sighed, rubbing his face.

"I would," Grunt said with a shrug.

"Grunt...I can't even, right now….

* * *

Tali, Eternity Bar

"So..so...so...so..so…When I was on the first Normandy, right?" Tali slurred as she poked at Xera's arm. "When I realized I thought John was cute and stuff? I started looking up human porn…"

"Ha!" Xera laughed, slapping at the table. "Isn't the stuff weird?! It's all...pink and stuff!"

"I know!" Tali threw her hands in the air. "It's like they is..are..so similar to us, that like...it's all weird when you get the stuff that is like...just slightly different!"

"Right!? Xera leaned forward and grabbed Tali's hand. "It'll fit. I looked into it, because, you know, of course I did! It'll fit, but'll take some work. And lubricant."

"Keelah…." Tali leaned back, he eyes drifting thoughtful. "I want to feel his skin. I _want_ to take the work. Do the work. Whatever…"

"Of course you do," Xera smirked. "If wer're gonna plan this, we gotta know what kinda size your looking at. We need to get you _ready_ , if you know what I mean…."

"Xera!" Tali tried to be shocked, but couldn't stop the giggling. "How would we even do that?"

"We could let Jack do him, and ask her?" Xera gave Tali a sly look. "She's they type that would totally tell."

"Xera!" Now Tali was mildly irritated. But was still giggling. "He's mine! I don't share! Unless he gets a secondary mate. I think. Do humans do that? Would it be the same with a non quarian?"

"Dunno, humans are weird about sex," Xera shrugged as she reached out and unplugged Tali's drink tube, slotting in a new one. "Try this, it's a nice kinda citrus flavor. Anyway… I don't know how human matings work beyond the mechanics. WAIT!" Xera sat straight up. "Idea!"

"That can't be good," Tali snickered as she drank. "Ooo...that _is_ good!"

"Edi! Edi! Edi! Edi!" Xera looked at the ceiling.

"Yes, miss Raan?" the AI answered sounding a bit amused. "I can hear you. You do not need to repeat yourself."

"Shhh…" Xera held a finger to her indicator light. "Don't worry about that. I want you to tell me about the John's oms."

"Unfortunately, that falls under private matters, as such, I cannot give you that information," Edi answered.

"No...it's fine," Xera assured the AI. "We don't mind. And oms is the male genitals."

"It is not 'fine', miss Raan," Edi reassured them. "And I am also aware of what an oms is. I do have access to the language databases."

"No, really, it's fine, I'm a doctor," Xera snorted as she dropped her visor to the table, fighting down laughter.

"All the more reason," Edi was beginning to sound exasperated.

"Hey!" a gruff voice above the quarian's table half shouted. "We don't want your kind stinking up the bar!"

Tali and Xera, almost in unison, swivel their heads to regard the human standing over their table. He was a rough looking sort, bald headed, scar, big arms. A stereotypical asshole.

"Didn't you hear me, Rats?" the man sneered, earning a guffaw from a turian that stood behind the human. And now that their attention had been drawn, there was another human with them. That made three!

"Suit Rats," Tali corrected, holding up a finger. "If you're gonna use a…*hck*..'scuse me, little drunk… If you're gonna use an insult, use it right."

"Yeah, fuck knuckle!" Xera snorted, giving the man a bleary eye look. "Ancestors, you are one _ugly_ bosh'tet, aren't you?"

"Xera!" Tali laughed, shoving her friend. "You don't _tell_ them that! And what's a fuck knuckle?"

"I..dunno," Xera shrugged. "It's in the list John gave me on Horizon, and it sounded mean."

"You little shits," the man growled, his face turning a weird redish-pink color. "You worthless beggars, there's no way you have real money to drink here! Who did you steal from?"

Tali shared a dark look with Xera, then looked and the small pile of food and drink tubes on the table. One downside to having to take it in tubes like that...well...one of the many downsides, was that the tubes didn't have heft to them.

Than, Tali's gaze drifted to the table next to them, where a couple salarians sat, watching the confrontation.

"Hey," she blurted, picking up the bottle of drink they had between them. "You done with this?"

"Umm...no?" one of the said, blinking.

"M'kay...I'll buy you a new one then," Tali nodded as she suddenly came to her feet, swinging the bottle in an overhand arc. It was very satisfying s the glass shattered on the bald human's head. Shards of glass and alcohol spattered over the man's companions as his eyes rolled back in his head and he went down in a heap.

Everything went quiet, as the man's companions looked between Tali and their friend, currently sprawled on the floor.

"You Bitch!" the other human said as he reached for Tali, only to have Xera's foot slamm down on his instep with a sickening crunch. Then, with a twist of her upper body, her elbow slammed into the man's groin.

The human's eyes shot wide as the color drained from his face. His mouth went into a comical 'O' shape as he let out a loud squeal.

Then the bar fight happened.

* * *

Asari Lexicon

Mallina: Word for an asari's head crest of semi-flexible cartilage that grow into shape.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Oms:** Term for male genitalia.

* * *

AN: Any typos in the drunk speech are on purpose. Other than those, I'm just not a good editor. :)


	41. 40 The Wind Up

John Shepard, Illium, Transit Center Police Station

"Shepard! You're back! And...I see you brought the Justicar...with you…Hooray," Anya deadpanned as she twirled a finger in the air.

"If it helps any I'm going to help her with what she needs to do," John chuckled ruefully. "I'm going to take care of that mess in the Dantius Tower, then I'll be off your planet, hopefully with a shiney new Justicar."

"Amusing," Samara smirked. "I am hardly 'shiney' nor am I 'new'. But I appreciate the compliment."

"Alright, the only issue right now, is that I've been straight-out ordered to take you into custody, Justicar. I can't wiggle my way out of it any longer," Anya leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"And...that would probably not go well, would it," Garrus's mandible twitched. "I get the feeling that wouldn't go well."

"Indeed not," Samara frowned slightly. "By the Justicar Code, I am bound to battle evil where I find it, and I cannot be turned from my journey."

"Which means, doing our job, gets everybody here killed terribly," Anya blanched. "Not exactly how I wanted to finish my Maiden years."

"If it is any consolation, I would make any deaths as quick and painless as possible," Samara looked mournful.

"Wait," John dropped a fist onto his open palm. "My dad used to read me all the stories as a kid. I remember one about Kemma, a 'rob from the rich, give to the poor' kind of character. And she used a loophole when avoiding her ex-lover-turned-Justicar rival."

"Ah!" Samara's brows lifted as she caught John's meaning. "Yes, I am allowed one day of rest every cycle. I am more than a little surprised that a human knows those old stories."

" _My father is asari,"_ John shifted to high thessian. " _The stories was part of how he taught me the language_."

"Wow, that's pretty good," Anya gave John a surprised look. "Your accent is clear and kinda gives you a sexy flair."

"Your...father," Samara frowned slightly. "Would he happen to be named Aleena, would he?"

"No?" John looked at her a bit confused. "His name is Hestalia Say'tos. Well...Shepard, now that he married my mother. But that's not the first time I've been asked that, and it's not the first time I'm hearing about Aleena. I am beginning to wonder why."

Anya sat with wide eyes as she looked from the Justicar to John before clearing her throat. "Um...Hestalia Say'tos is more of a-"

"Silence!" Samara snapped, giving the detective a dark look. Anya's mouth snapped closed with an audible click. "That is not for us to tell. Hestalia has made his choice in the matter and we shall not go against it."

"Okay, now I want to know what the hell is going on," John's eye narrowed slightly. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I...am sorry, Shepard," Samara shook her head lightly. "But as I said, we cannot go against Hestalia's wishes in the matter."

"Hang on," Anya cut in as she held her communicator to her ear. "There's….been a bar fight at the Eternity Lounge. Couple of...say again...uh huh...uh huh...alright, sit tight." Anya looked back up to John with a tired expression. "Couple of quarians cleared out a bar in the upper levels. They are claiming to be with you."

"Oh, for the love of…" John's hand slapped over his face. "I think I know who they are, yes."

"Our comrades are unstoppable!" Grunt grinned. "We are all warriors! Except Jack. Jack is an ass."

"Alright then," Anya just looked defeated now. "You go deal with your quarian assault team, the Justicar hangs out here for thirty hours, until when she kills her way out of the station."

"I'll hurry back," John assured the detective.

"I should hope so," Anya's scowl could peel paint. "If I die, I swear by the Goddess, I'll haunt you forever."

* * *

Officer Cadet Kelly Shepard, Earth, Vancouver, Alliance Headquarters

"Have a seat, Shepard," Admiral Hackett gestured to the plush leather seat across from his large desk. A large, wooden desk. Maybe oak? Either way, it was very tidy. Little stack of datapads in one corner. Little Alliance flag in another. It even had one of those stereotypical green pad thingys.

 _Pull your shit together, Kelly_. Mentally, Kelly slapped herself. It didn't help that on Hackett's right hand was Humanity's Council Representative, Anderson. _What the hell is his first name? Shit! You're a moron Kelly!_ And, of course, she was doing her level best to ignore the red haired harriden, scowling to Hackett's left.

"I'm unhappy," her mother half growled.

Hackett winced slightly, but didn't respond, while Anderson fought down a small smile.

"Don't you fucking laugh, David," Hannah spat, looking at the man. "This is unfair, and I dislike everything about it."

"Umm…"Kelly raised her hand slightly. "If I'm getting kicked out, I am prepared to sue."

"Ha!" Anderson finally broke and laughed. He glanced over at Hannah with a wide grin. "She's a Shepard. I don't think even you can stop her now."

"Mmmm," Hannah turned away with a sniff, her eyebrows drawing down into a straight line.

"You are not being kicked out, Cadet Shepard," Hackett assurde her. "You are, however, here because of politics."

"You can tell them 'no' Kelly," Hannah said, almost pleadingly. "If you do, I'll make those cookies for you."

"I...that's actually almost tempting," Kelly blinked at her mother before looking at Anderson, then to Hackett. "But what is going on?"

"In addition to your commission, official, in three days, you are being offered the opportunity to attend N7 training," Hackett's hands clasped on the desk in front of him. "You are being fast tracked through, and your actions on Horizon have just given the politicians ammo to work with."

"I, what?" Kelly looked confused.

"You are being lauded the Hero of Horizon," Anderson chuckled. "Took control of the marine unit when you were cut off behind enemy lines and saved half the colony single handed."

"How could I have taken command of a squad AND done it all single handed?" Kelly frowned now. "There were a lot of good people with me. And, honestly, John was the one that saved _my_ ass."

'Yes, but John is still a pariah," Hannah made a disgusted face. "His work with Cerberus has him marked as suspect. As it is right now, you are getting all the credit. And because of that, politicians are holding you up as a bloody icon."

"They're what?" Kelly almost stood from her chair. "John has done more for-"

"We know, Kelly," Anderson winced as he shook his head sadly. "Right now, however, they are using the fact that you bullied your way into the Alliance marines to be the first asari member, and now that you saved most of a colony, they are pushing to have you be the first N7 in addition."

"You can say no, honey," Hannah suddenly looked like a mother. One that had been asked for too much. "You don't have to do it."

Kelly looked at her mother for a moment before letting her eyes drift to the ground.

Her mother was right. She didn't _have_ to could just take the commission and go from there. Like a normal soldier. She could take a posting in some out of the way backwater. She could...she could...she could.

But, then she wouldn't be a Shepard.

"I'm in," Kelly grinned savagely. "Johnny did it, I can do it."

Hannah's face fell for just a moment, before a prideful smile crossed her lips. But behind it, Kelly could see the pain and worry.

"I'll do it, mama," Kelly assured her. "I'll come back better than Johnny did."

Letting out a deep, suffering sigh, Hannah blinked away tears for a moment before nodding to her daughter. "I know you will, sweetheart. I'm just not looking forward to telling your father."

"Oh...shit."

* * *

John, Eternity Lounge

"The two of them did this?" Grunt looked around, amazed as her followed John's lead and stepped over the unconscious bodies littered round the room. As it was, medics and security seemed to be tending to wounded, and removing the ones still out.

"And there are our two little brawlers now," Garrus chuckled as he pointed to a small knot of security officers, all with their weapons trained on...three quarians?

The quarians, Tali, Xera, and some unknown quarian that, from the looks of her suit, appeared to still be on her pilgrimage, all sat around a small table in the back corner of the bar. Behind them, a tall irritated looking asari matriarch stood, with her arms crossed, staring down the security.

"I told you already, I'm not pressing charges on them," the asari grumbled. Her voice was uniquely deep and slightly graveled. "It was that pair of humans and the turian that started the whole thing."

"That's not what they said," the turian lead officer said as he gave the quarians a disgusted look. "Look, why are you defending the suit rats? There is no way they can pay for the damages. I don't even know how they got on the planet."

"We came in a ship, you bosh'tet!" Tali, uncharastically, half shouted. "I am mated with a lucking Spectre you...what was the word?" She turned wobbily toward Xera.

"It's 'fucking' not 'lucking'," Xera giggled as she tried to flip off the officer. It lacked some punch without more than three fingers. "And I have no idea what you are trying to call him."

"Whatever!" Tali sniffed, turning to the mystery quarian. "He's really cute. Exceptionally, his butt! It's especially!"

"Keelah," the quarian put both hands over her visor.

"Hey! There he is now!" Tali looked up and waved. "Lemme look at your butt!"

"Garrus…" John said quietly.

"Uh, yes, Shepard?" Garrus's voice was sing-song light.

"Don't say a word, or I'll shove your mandibles in your cloaca."

"Not a peep!" Garrus promised with a grin. "Totally recording this though."

"Sexy!" Tali stood as John and company arrived, only for the lead officer to grab her shoulder roughly, and attempt to push her down.

Unfortunately for him, instead, Tali gripped his wrist and pulled him forward as her helmet snapped forward, cracking him soundly in the face and knocking out a couple of teeth. She then staggered back a step and fell into her seat again.

John didn't quite know what happened, but when he looked around, half a dozen security officers lay on the ground, Tali hung from his neck, giggling, Xera sat in a chair, snoring and the asari matriarch stood clapping, slowly.

A small crash pulled his attention to the main doors of the bar, where Grunt stood, arms crossed over his chest as he scowled down at some shrinking security guards. "No," was all he said.

"Look, we already talked to the police," Garrus was saying casually as he leaned against a wall, his legs crossed at the ankles. "My friend in there is a Council Spectre. We've got the rouge quarians corralled. You can go ahead and go to a bar, have a few drinks. Just not this bar," Garrus winked as he tossed one of the random guards a credit chit.

"Umm..sure, sounds like a good idea," the guard nodded, his eyes never leaving Grunt as he backed away.

Garrus then turned to John and grinned even wider. It was almost a wonder his mandibles didn't fall off. "Hey, boss, you owe me two hundred creds."

"Fuck my life…" John sighed as Tali's arms tightened around his neck.

"Okay!" she giggled as she nuzzled his neck. He...kinda liked that….

* * *

Garrus

He knew what was going to happen the moment the guard's hand touched Tali. Okay, he didn't expect the girl to copy a combat move from Wrex, but Shepard's reaction was pretty much what Garrus had expected.

The other guards raised their weapons, and promptly got their asses handed to them. It was pretty impressive, really. Shepard grabbed the leader by the fringe, which made Garrus wince just remembering it, and drug the man back before driving his face, _literally_ , into Grunt's armor. The turian rebounded, a few more teeth fell, and he dropped.

Grunt, taking this as a go ahead, grabbed two of the guards and smashed their heads together with a dull, meaty thup, that left them both alive, but unconscious.

Tali stepped forward and threw a straight kick into one of the guards, knocking the poor woman into Garrus. And, seeing as how he was such a gentleman, spun the woman around and shoved her towards the door. "Might want to make a break for it, sweetheart," the turian laughed. "I'll cover you!"

Garrus turned back around just in time to watch Grunt slam a guard's favorite head into a table, dropping the unconscious salarian to the floor.

Shepard, being the hero, now had a very intoxicated quarian girl hanging from his neck.

"Good times," he sighed.

* * *

John

"So...how much is this going to cost?" John flinched slightly as Tali wiggled in his lap. Once she had gotten her arms around him, the Lion of Elysium, couldn't get her to let go. Eventually, he gave up and sat down, where she promptly jumped into his lap.

"A lot," the asari matriarch Aethyta grinned as she watched Tali's antics. "Your whirlwinds here, paid for their food and drinks. And I looted the bodies to cover the broken bottles and such, but I'm going to have to get new tables and chairs, a lot of glasses, more than a few bullet holes in my walls fixed and a security company to pay off."

"Goddess," John sighed as he tried to put a hand to his face, except a particular quarian grabbed his hand and started playing with his fingers.

"So many…, Tali whispered to herself.

"I'm really sorry about this," John frowned slightly before looking back to Aethyta. "I really don't have any words for this."

"Eh," the matriarch shrugged. "Needed new paint anyway. Besides, I haven't had a good bar fight in here in, probably, a hundred years. Oh!" Aethya slapped her leg as she seemed to remember something. "I do have some trash you can take out for me."

"Of course," John stood up and peeled the drunk quarian off of himself. Tali struggled a little with a quiet 'noooo' before dropping limply into the chair. "At this point I'll name my first born after you."

"Heh, I might hold you to that, Shepard," Aethyta chuckled as she stepped behind the bar. Reaching down, she grabbed a man by the back of his armor and hefted him up. The man was not quite as tall, or broad as John was, and he was a bit soft around the middle, but he was still a good sized man, and was wearing N7 combat armor. And Aethya seemed to be manhandling him like he was a child. "Here, not sure what to do with this sack of klumtac."

"Is...is that Conrad Verner?" Garrus walked up incredulous as Aethyta dropped the body onto the bartop.

"That's what he said his name was," Aethyta shrugged. "He was accusing me of smuggling Red Sand, and demanded I turn over the deed to my 'business partner' or he would take me in. Then your quarian started the fight, this dumbass tried to get involved, so I clapped him over the back of the head and stuck him back here."

"Probably saved his life," Grunt sniffed as he looked at the man. "He doesn't look like a warrior. He smells like an accountant."

"He's not," John frowned as he leaned over and slapped Conrad on the face. "HEY! WAKE UP!"

"Who?! WHAT?!" Conrad jerked awake and sliding off the bar to land in a heap on the ground.

"Grunt?" John sighed, waving at Conrad.

The krogan gave John a look of distaste before sighing and picking the man up.

"Conrad, what are you doing here?" John asked far more calmly than he felt.

"Oh! Hey, Shepard!" Conrad grinned. "I was working with this undercover officer, you know, for the Special Elite Crime Task...Enforcers?"

"Uh huh," John gave him a look, his brows furrowed.

"Ah yes! Good old 'SECTE'," Garrus sighed wistfully. "I remember my pa telling me stories about them growing up…"

"Not helping Garrus…" John fought down the smile that threatened to take him.

"Yes, I am."

"Continue, Conrad," John almost smirked.

"Well, he was saying that this foul asari was smuggling Red Sand!" Conrad shot an accusing finger at Aethyta.

"Watch your finger, bub, or you're pulling back a stub," Aethyta's brow raised. "Do you even know what Red Sand is?"

"I..uh…" Conrad looked hesitant. "No, not really?"

"Didn't think so," Aethyta snorted. "It's not even illegal on Illium."

"Uh…" Conrad looked at John, a worried look on his face. "Did...did I mess up?"

John sighed deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, Conrad...yeah you did."

"Butt!" a quarian giggled behind him.

"I got a question," Garrus snerked, pointedly not looking behind John. "Where did you get the armor?"

"Oh...well, you can find a lot of stuff from extranet auction sites!" Conrad looked at himself. "The guy I bought it from had a written guarantee that you had worn it!"

"Gerald?" Grunt leaned against the bar as he drank something green and steaming.

"Gerald," John and Garrus said together.

"Okay, then, ignoring the moron," Garrus gestured at the mysterious third quarian. "What's her story?"

"Ah, yes," Aethyta grinned again as the group, plus Conrad, walked to the quarians. "Congratulations, Shepard. You and your mate are the proud owners of a bouncing semi-adult slave girl."

"I...what?" John blinked as Tali threw herself on him again.

"Our first child!" Tali giggled again until she snorted, then just laughed until John was forced to hold her up.

"Aww, what are you going to name her Boss?" Garrus held his hands together by his cheek.

"Well, Aethyta," the matriarch chuckled. "We had a verbal contract."

"Umm...My name is Julip'Lana nar Xardoz," the young quarian spoke up. "I actually had to sell myself into an indentured servitude contract. I thought I could make quick money on the trade floors...but it didn't work out…"

"Alright, and how did Tali end up 'buying' you," John didn't really want to know, but he was committed at this point.

"Oh, the broker that had my contract wanted to sell me to Synthetic Insights, but the rep said they were losing too much money after the geth attack and couldn't afford me. I think Tali'Zorah must have overheard it," Julip shrugged uncomfortably. "When the fight...happened, she cornered the rep and demanded she let me out of the contract, but it doesn't work that way. So instead Tali demanded to buy the contract."

"Butts!" Tali snickered. "But, I mean...asari bosh'tet didn't want to sell to me. Said I couldn't have that kinda money. 'N iffna did, was stolen! Do you believe that, saera?"

Julip gasped, her glowing eyes went wide behind her visor. "It...is it really true?" she asked quietly. "The vid of you arguing down the Admirals is everywhere, and rumors said that you are really bonded, for real!"

"Is true!" Tali declared, pushing away from John and walking to the girl. "We're special! I can feel him...here!" Tali poked herself in the helmet. "An' here!" She then poked the center of her chest, where the quarian heart was."

"Amazing…" Julip breathed.

"I know, right?" Tali nodded as she turned to John. "Think the suit is making me soberish. Should I drink some more so you can take advantage of me?"

"No, Tali, I don't need help with that," John sighed, but his heart wasn't in it as he smirked. "How did you buy Julip, here?"

"Oh, that," Tali shrugged. "Xera hit her. Broke her jaw. So she sold. Expensive though. Used your cred account. Sorry."

John blinked for a moment before chuckling. "It's fine. But how much was it?"

"Um...two hundred and sixty four-thousand, five-hundred and eighty," as Julip spoke her voice got quieter and quieter.

"Wow, how the hell did you get that deep in the hole," Garrus asked, shocked.

"Rather not talk about it…" Julip turned away uncomfortably.

"Alright, then I guess we just release her from the contract," John couldn't stand the idea of slavery. He had seen too much pain, from Mindior to Torfan. If he had come across Julip he probably would have done the same thing.

"Can't," Aethyta said, dashing his hopes of a simple solution. "Part of the contracts preclude buying out a contract and releasing the servant. They say it's to prevent 'abuse of the system'. Also can't take 'em off world."

"Well, that doesn't make mush sense," Tali was only slurring a little bit now.

"See if Liara can hire her," Garrus suggested with a small shrug. "She lives here, maybe she could use the help."

"Ah, Garrus, you are brilliant sometimes," John grinned at his friend.

"Thanks, Shep- Wait," Garrus's smile shifted to a frown. "What do you mean, 'sometimes'."

"Johnny…" Tali whimpered as she put a hand to her helmet. "Think I need to sleep soon. Feeling sick."

"Alright, but under the condition you move into my cabin with me," John grinned at his love.

"M'kay, whatever you say…" Tali's eyes blinked sleepily. "Carry me?"

As an answer, John scooped the quarian up in his arms in a classic 'princess' style carry. "You got that, right Edi?"

"I did," Edi confirmed, sounding highly amused.

"Alright, Grunt, you get Xera, and Garrus, can you take miss Julip here to see Liara? Let me know if it'll work," John smiled as Tali's breathing slowed as she fell into a gentle sleep.

"On it, Boss," Garrus nodded while Grunt picked up the quarian medic, and tucked her under his arm like a sack of vegetables.

"Let's hustle though, we only have twenty-five hours to storm a tower of death, find the information to stop an asari Justicar from killing her way out of a police station, and extract the galaxy's best assassin," John nodded, satisfied. "Typical week."

* * *

Krogan Lexicon

 _Klumtac_ : A literal pile of feces left behind by Thresher Maws. The feces are known to have giant parasites, roughly the size of a Krogan hand.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

 **Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominant and submissive traits.


	42. 41 The Pitch

Grunt, Dantius Tower

"Are they turning atack varren loose on the _workers_?" Garrus asked incredulously. Clearly hoping what he was seeing wasn't true. But it was.

"Cowards!" Grunt spat as he shoved past the stunned turian. Then with a snarl, the young krogan charged up the stairs. He didn't even use a battlecry. Why bother? There was nobody of worth to hear it.

As Grunt reached the top of the steps leading into the building, two of the salarian works that had been fleeing from the arren tripped and fell. The varren, seeing their targets down before them, leapt forward, their slavering maws open wide. But before their teeth could sink into the sort meat of their victims, they were slammed aside by over a ton of pissed off krogan.

The first varren was snatched cleanly out of the air by one of its massive lower canine teeth, swing around, and being jerked bodily into Grunt's waiting hands. To its credit, the varren snapped and clawed valiantly at the krogan, its claws throwing sparks off of Grunt's armor.

Grunt, however, was not impressed. Grabbing the varren by the snout with one hand, and the lower jaw with the other, he held wide the creature's maw. A maw that was supposed to have the bite strength to penetrate barriers, armor underneath, and the flesh of the poor person they bit.

With an irritated noise, Grunt just gave a jerk, splitting the varren's face down the middle, and pulling the jaw itself, straight off. Contemptuously, Grunt swung the still twitching body, slamming it into the second varren. It had made the poor choice to attack and was now regretting its life choices, as Grunt physically beat the varren to death with another varren.

Finally, with a disgusted snort, Grunt dropped the mangled body in his hands, glanced at the salarians that were staring at him with wide eyes...okay, salarians _always_ had wide eyes.

"How many are in the building?" Grunt asked as he tossed the dripping varren jaw over his shoulder.

"I..I don't know! They just started shooting! So many died so quickly!" one of the salarians whimpered.

"Not of you, dimwit," Grunt rolled his eyes. "Mercs. How many mercs?"

"Oh...um...Mistress Dantius had brought in Eclipse mercenaries to do security stuff," the second salarian seemed to be a bit more level headed. Or was in shock. Hardly mattered, seeing as how it could speak coherently. "Then this morning, these Blue Suns started showing up. They argued with the Eclipse, they both mercenary groups started ordering everybody out. Then they started shooting!"

"Hnh," Grunt shook his head as Shepard and the team caught up with him. Including Jack. The ass. "Both merc groups are working together. Seems like they aren't doing a good job. They started the lockdown almost before we arrived."

"Well...good work Grunt," Shepard smirked sightly, and Grunt got the rush of pride. "You and Jack go up the middle. Make as much noise and mess as you can. I want those mercs terrified of your simple existence."

Opening his mouth to speak, Grunt was cut off by Jack's ravings. "Bitch, I could do better on my own. I don't need the turtle slowing me down!"

"Didn't see you getting the first kills," Grunt sniffed.

"What was that?" Jack's eyes narrowed.

"You heard me, toothpick," Grunt squared his shoulders.

"Children!" Shepard snapped, immediately cowing Grunt's anger. "Work together. Whoever wins get cookies.

"Really!?" Grunt started salivating at the thought. Those human masterpieces known as 'chocolate-chip peanut-butter cookies' were worth putting up with Jack for.

"Pff," Jack mocked, looking at Grunt with sad eyes. "Shepard isn't going to be making those trash ones you like. Butterscotch sandies are the way to go every time!"

Grunt's eyes narrowed again for a moment as he swelled up his muscles.

Then he turned away quickly and bolted for the stairs that lead up to the next level. A pitiful 'cheater' echoed from behind him. And all was well.

* * *

Kasumi

"I can't tell if this is going well, or not," Kasumi sighed as she drove an electricity covered fist into the back of a merc's head, dropping the woman. "Where are you guys?"

" _Third floor_ ," Shep came back, panting a little. " _Ran into some asshats that dug in with some turrets._ "

"Need me to come down?" the thief frowned as she stripped the merc's omnitool, credit chits, weapons, and just because it made her smile, she drew a penis on the poor woman's face, before tying her up and sticking her in a stand up locker. Quick pic dropped onto the extranet, for her followers, and she was away.

" _No, it's fine. I just got used to having Tali for this stuff, I've gotten a bit rusty_ ," Shep sighed deeply. That was one of her favorite parts about the guy. He was humble. Granted, at times, it was almost too much, but he knew what he could, and, more importantly, what he could _not_ do.

"Right'O then," Kasumi lept deftly into the open elevator shaft, wrapping a small device around the main cable. As it clicked into place, the little motor in it pulled Kasumi up the shaft at an impressive speed. It was one of the more clever devices that Keji had come up with. "Hitting the sixth floor now."

" _Roger,_ " Shep confirmed as a small explosion echoed in the background. " _We're cleared and are about to hit the fourth. How are the twins doing?"_

"Mmm," Kasumi glanced back down the elevator shaft as she swung out and onto the sixth floor landing. Below her, she could see flashes of light and the echoing of mass rounds being fired. Even a small 'I am krogan' somewhere. "Think they just hit the fifth. A small group is heading down the main stairwell to meet them. "I'll go see what I can find by the side stair you guys are on."

* * *

Mordin

Leaning against the wall, by the corner, Mordin waited. He was relatively patient. Had to be with science, after all. Rushing samples causes sloppy work. Sloppy work fails missions. Gets people hurt. Killed. Unacceptable.

In this case, however, didn't need to wait long. A Blue Suns mercenary edged to the corner, their weapon held out in front of them Naturally, that meant the man's heavy pistol cleared the corner first.

Classic rookie mistake. Never hold weapon that far out from the body when moving around corners. Not wise to round corners that slowly either. Won't get the chance to learn that. Too bad.

As the merc's hands entered view, Mordin's hand snapped out, grabbing the man's wrists and jerking him forward. Meanwhile, his other forearm came down on the inside of the man's elbows, forcing the weapon up, as it drew his body into Mordin's lowered shoulder. The, releasing the man's wrists, Mordin's hand struck the man's center chest as he released a cryo freeze.

With a sniff, Mordin stepped back from the flash frozen merc and shrugged slightly as he flicked it in the forehead, shattering head into blue, white and pink ice shards.

"Hmm, effective," Mordin nodded as he adjusted the program on his omnitool. "Calibrated a bit too low. Should have Garrus look at it, he seems talented at calibrating. Should try pyro blast next, upgrade program should yield impressive results."

* * *

Jack

This was getting annoying. Everytime they hit a massed group of the fuckers, the turtle would just charge right into the middle of them. When he did that, Jack couldn't blast the whole group without hitting the giant...insulting-lizard-term-she-couldn't-think-of-because-she-was-pissed.

"You asshole!" Jack snapped as Grunt leapt over a couch and shot, point black into an Eclipse merc's face. "That was mine! She was already being shredded by my warp!"

"Snooze and loose!" Grunt laughed as his omniblade split a varren's torso from its lower body.

"As referee, I am declaring it as a double kill," Edi calmly stated. "And as per Shepard's request, do not count."

"What?!" Grunt demanded as he stopped in place, the barrel of his plasma rifle almost touching a merc's face. The man, taking advantage of the pause to throw down his gun and put his hands up.

"Surrenders also do not count, and killing them removes ten from your total," Edi added.

"Oh, come on!" Grunt kicked a dead merc's head.

A loud clattering came from the center stairwell. It sounded like a bunch of guys in armor, and probably not more of those left over workers.

She still wasn't sure why she didn't kill them when they got in the way. It wasn't like they were important. Was probably Shepard's influence. If he was going to be making her play 'goody goody', the least he could do is play with _her_ goodies.

Snickering at her own joke, Jack sent a singularity into the stairwell, cutting off Grunt, before he could get in the way, then sending a shockwave up the stairs. Naturally, she received the screams and cries that she was looking for.

"Good one," Grunt said dryly. "This time it was you, who broke the stairs."

Blinking, Jack looked over to see a large hole blasted into the steps, revealing open air. "Shit…"

* * *

Zaeed

"Shepard," the grizzled merc said, nudging his younger counterpart. "There are faster ways of doing that, you know."

Frowning, Shepard looked up from his omnitool, annoyed. "And what, exactly, would that be?"

"Jesus, sound just like your mother," Zaeed muttered as he shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Nothing," Zaeed waved a hand. "I was saying that when you get guys behind a group of mechs like that, there is a faster way of getting the whole group."

"Okay, then do it," Shepard sniffed as he made a grand gesture toward the advancing enemies.

Giving a small wink, Zaeed pulled a small round object from the back of his belt, leaned back, and hucked it in a nice arc over the LOKI mechs, to land between the operators. The men had just enough time to look down, register that it was a thermal grenade, and cry out, before they were blasted apart by high temperature plasma.

A quick popup, couple rounds into the pair that were just running around in circles on fire, and done.

"Hmph," Shepard sighed as he stood. "Didn't quite expect the mechs to drop when the engineers went down."

"Problem with running operators, sure, the mechs react better in real time, but drop the driver and down they go," Zaeed chuckled.

"Alright, then what about that guy with the heavy rotary cannon?" Shepard gestured forward as a batarian in a powered exo-skeleton stepped around the corner.

"In my day, we ducked," Zaeed laughed as he grabbed Shepard and pulling back behind cover.

* * *

Garrus

"Hey, Jacob?" Garrus whispered to the human next to himself.

"Yeah?"

"Think I can hit two of them before they go for cover?" Garrus was lining up his sniper rifle with the five Blue Suns mercs that were slowly advancing down the corridor.

"Hmm…" Jacob rubbed his chin for a moment before shaking his head. "Nope, don't think so."

"Wanna make a bet?" the turian's mandibles widened as he grinned.

"Sure," Jacob nodded. "You win, I get you a bottle of topshelf."

"All Right," Garrus nodded as he adjusted his scope on the first luckless human. "And if I miss? Which I won't, by the way."

"You tell Miri how you really feel."

"What?" Garrus jerked up, to look at the human. Who was grinning at the turian, currently sticking out of cover.

"Contact!" the mercs yelled as they all dove for cover around them.

Ducking back as a barrage of fire began striking the low permacrete planter the couple sat behind, Garrus stared at Jacob with wide eyes. "First off you, stekre, that didn't count, I didn't agree to the terms. Secondly, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Seriously? Jacob gave the turian a mildly disgusted look. "I'll give you that it isn't as bad as Shepard and Tali when I first met them, but you aren't really fooling anybody. I didn't even think you were really hiding it. I just thought you hadn't committed to a date or anything yet."

"I..uh…" Garrus shifted uncomfortably. "I don't think we were hiding it. We've just been talking a lot. Once you get to know her, she's very interesting. And smart. And funny."

Raising an eyebrow, Jacob tilted his head. "And her waist?'

"Oh, Spirits! Her waist is…" Garrus started with a grin before catching himself and narrowing his eyes. "I hate you right now. I want you to know that."

"I...wait," Jacob frowned and looked up for a moment. "Did the gunfire stop?"

Garrus blinked a moment. "I think it has…."

Hesitantly, the two men leaned up to peak over the planter, only to see Mordin standing amongst a scattered group of bodies. Some were frozen solid and broken, some were laying on the ground smoldering. One of them was both.

"Done talking?" Mordin looked up from his omnitool. "Garrus, was wondering if you could help calibrate my omnitool later. Setting seem a bit off."

"Uh...sure…"

* * *

Tali, SR-2 Normandy, Captain's Quarters

"Oh...Keelah…." the quarian groaned as she rolled onto the right side. She had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten there, but wherever it was, it ws so soft and comfortable. It warred with Grunt, who had somehow gotten into her skull and was rampaging around. She could almost here his 'I am Krogan!'.

Taking a deep breath, she wedged her arm under her body and slowly pushed herself into an almost seated position as she pried open her eyes with the force of will alone.

Then she froze. There was a low desk, and a door that said 'Head' on it. Behind her, a warm bluish glow bathed the room in familiar colors.

Looking down, she saw that she was in a wide bed. The blankets had probably been over her at some point, but now they were mostly shoved to one corner. The pillow that she had, apparently, been clutching was still in her lap.

"Edi…" Tali said very quietly, both to not startle her head, and also, mild terror. "Where...where am I?"

Edi's blue orb popped up from a pad by the bed. It paused for a moment, almost like it was judging her somehow. "You are currently in your new quarters. Commander Shepard brought you back here after you and Xera'Raan became intoxicated and started a bar fight. You then sexually harassed the Commander."

"Bar fight?" Tali sat up fully and turned, blinking blearily at John's fish tank. "Xera and I started a bar fight?"

"You did."

"Did..we win?"

"You did."

"And...I sexually harassed John?"

"You did."

"Keelah," Tali shifted fo that her feet were over the side of the bed and touching the floor. She winced slightly as she tried to remember the...however long ago it was. "Why did you say this was my quarters now?"

"You agreed to move into the Loft with the Commander in exchange for him carrying you back to the ship like a princess," Edi's voice was suspiciously devoid of the emotion that had been slowly working its way in. "I have recorded evidence, if you would like."

"No!" Tali yelled then immediately regretted it and she collapsed back onto the bed. "Uhhh….what happened to Xera?"

"She was brought back by Grunt, in a less dignified manner. She recovered much faster than you, and is currently at work in the med bay," Edi answered matter-of-factly.

"Did I do anything else terrible?" Tali sighed. At least the bed was soft. She would have to figure what to do about her supposed new living 'arrangements'.

"You bought a quarian slave-girl," Edi's orb turned a little pink as almost full blown humor carried through. She had been waiting for this moment. The AI bitch. Wait….

"I bought what?!"

* * *

Detective Anya, Nos Astra Terminal Police Station

"So...care for some coffee, Justicar?" Anya offered a blue mug that had the image if a Battlemaster Gorge on it. "One of the Human officers got me on it and I'm kinda hooked."

"Ah, yes, please," Samara nodded taking the mug gingerly and taking a small sip of the hot liquid. "Bitter, but fairly pleasant I think."

"Isn't it?" Anya smirked. "I add a little cerelian milk to mine, smooths it a bit, but I'm not fond of the acidic aftertaste."

"Hmm...it reminds me of a drink that the drell have. It was one of the few plants they were able to bring with them when the hanar uplifted them," Samara nodded.

"Been thinking of visiting Kahje," Anya nodded. I've been dating this human guy, he's a lot of fun. He's the one to introduce me to this coffee."

"It's worth visiting," Samara smiled faintly. "The drell have a mega-float that is well worth the time to visit."

"Say...didn't Shepard say something about a drell?"

* * *

Thane Krios, Dantius Tower

The human woman was impressive. She slipped in and out of vision, even as well trained as his own. It was clear that the technology she wielded was impressive, but alone, it would never have been able to fool him for long.

At first he had been concerned when the human arrived with that large team of people. It was a logical supposition that Dantius had found quality mercenaries as she grew more desperate. However, this turned out to not be the case. In fact, the team split into groups and began dismantling both the Blue Suns and Eclipse, all the while making merry conversation. If they weren't so effective, he would have frowned at their antics.

The leader seemed to be a human male. He wielded his team like a master martial artist would wield their body. His calculations and orders led to the maximum enemies defeated but did not injure let alone kill any of the bystanders.

He, himself, seemed to have a solid grounding in tactical engineering, the way he sliced through door and overrode mechs nearly as well as the cloaked woman. As well as a decently strong biotic skill, on par with the dark skin human. His aim stood out as well, though not as impressive as the turian's.

Now, however, Thane was following the woman. She had been making her way up the tower, sending intelligence to the team following her. She had also been robbing everybody and everything she encountered. Indeed, her ability to ascertain the value of objects was almost as impressive as her subterfuge.

Now, there was a precipice. Along one of uncompleted floors, not far from his target, an eclipse mercenary stood over an asari. The merc had a gun to the asari's head and was making...improper demands. Both Thane's body, and soul were united in one ideal. Men like him did not deserve to breathe.

But before he could move there was a blur as a figure decloaked and casually thrust out a single finger, striking the in the right eye. The man staggered back, clutching at his face, only to have the ground disappear from under him. His screams as he fell faded away before they stopped.

"Boop," the woman said, with a wicked grin on her face as she pulled a cloth from her belt and wiped her bloodied finger. Then, tossing it aside, she knelt down next to the asari. Next she pulled a long blanket, a rather expensive mix of furs, Thane noted, and wrapped her in it. She was making small sounds as she helped the asari straighten her clothes, and even escorted her to a freight elevator that would take her away from the fighting.

As the doors closed, the woman took a deep breath before turning around with a smile. She looked directly at Thane and winked, holding one finger in front of her mouth as she disappeared.

"Impressive," he said quietly to himself.

* * *

John

A shot rang out as the door opened, a round whizzing just past John's face. "Stay back!" a desperate voice cried as the door swung open enough to make out a small grouping of salarians. One of them shakily held a heavy pistol in front of him. "I'll..I'll shoot again! I will!"

"Oh stop that," Zaeed sighed as he literally slapped the gun from the terrified man's hand, only to have the salairn's eyes roll back in his head and faint.

"Really, Zaeed," John shook his head, disappointedly.

"What?" the merc demanded. "He literally tried to shoot us, the bloody git."

"I...assume you are not here to kill us," another salarian, female, this time, stepped forward as her companions went to help the unconscious one. "Seeing as how we are still alive and everything."

"Yeah, we are just here looking for eclipse information terminals and a drell," John nodded, putting what he hoped was a reassuring smile on his face.

"Oddly," the female looked surprised for a moment. "It was a drell that told us to hide here when the shooting started. There was no way we could get down before the mercenaries got to us. He also was the one that gave Reginald the pistol."

"Reginald?" Zaeed frowned. "The salarian is named...Reginald?"

"Yes," the female nodded with a smile. "He is my brother. My name is Penelope. Our mother was quite fond of earth culture."

"I...see," Zaeed nodded, looking more confused than he had before.

"Either way, I believe one of the Eclipse sisters is actually here in the tower," Penelope said, turning to John. "I overheard her raging through. Apparently a human killed her sister on what was supposed to be a simple kidnapping late last night."

"Is she still here?" John half smirked. That must have been the one that Miranda dealt with while he was working his way through the docks.

"I believe so, yes," Penelope nodded as she brought up her omnitool. "I'm giving you the passcodes to all the systems I had access to. Which is a lot of them, as I was the building's architect."

"Really?" John nodded, impressed. "Solid building. I'm impressed."

A small smile graced Penelope's face as she inclined her head. "Thank you. Wasea should be one floor up."

"Great," John smiled. "The way below us is cleared out."

"Thank you, Commander," Penelope nodded as she assisted the others with carrying her brother out the door and to the stairs.

"Hey, Shepard," Zaeed frowned as he glanced John's way.

"Yeah?"

"How did she know who you were? You didn't introduce yourself."

"Ah, shit!"

* * *

Grunt

"I surrender!" the asari cried. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stood shaking before Jack and himself. She was young. Very young. Her armor was brand new, and even still had a price sticker on the pauldron. She overpaid.

"I...I just joined! I thought it would be fun, you know, join a merc company, see the galaxy, be bad ass…." the asari gave a weak smile at the pair. "Just got this fancy shotgun and armor...thought I would make it big...but I don't want to die! I didn't know there was drug smuggling, or kidnapping, or murder involved!"

"Whatever," Jack rolled her eyes as she headed out the far door, continuing the march up the tower.

Grunt, however, stood, staring at the woman. His eyes roamed over her body. She smelled of gunpowder and blood. Volus blood.

"Grunt," Edi came into his ear. "I have sliced her personal omnitool. This woman, Elnora was the one responsible for the murder of Dakni Kur, the volus whose murder Detective Anya was looking into."

"Hunh," Grunt...grunted. "Eclipse smuggled somebody off world. Give me information."

"Uh..yes...umm…" Elnora sweated as her eyes looked wild. "We...we sent out the AML Demeter two days ago. It was full of Red Sand. I heard that there was somebody that paid big money to get off world in it."

"Thanks," Grunt nodded, she his rifle snapped up, firing two plasma rounds into the asari's head. The krogan stood, watching as the headless body toppled slowly to the ground. Behind its back was an impressive looking shotgun. Also with a price tag. "Huh...expensive."

* * *

Zaeed

"Holy crap…" Zaeed cursed as a full cargo container flew through the air, narrowly missing himself and Shepard. "I did not sign up to fight goddamn monsters that can throw goddamned trucks at me!"

"Oh, calm down Zaeed," John chuckled. Though Zaeed could see the whites in the man's eyes. "You're sure to have some story similar to this."

"How about you bend yourself over and stick that oversized head up your fuckin' ass," Zaeed growled

The monster in question was named Wasea. And she was a mean bitch with the power of a minor deity, and was also really fucking pissed off.

"Seriously," John just looked at him. "I got nothing. She's a bit out of my league as well."

"Fuck me sideways…" Zaeed sighed. "Maybe if we-"

"DOWN IN FRONT!" a voice boomed from around the corner.

Almost as one, Shepard and Zaeed hit the floor just as the cargo container that had flown over them earlier, came hurtling back the other direction.

"Mother fuck," Zaeed muttered as there was a loud crash and curse in high thessian.

Then the, now much dented up, container arched back over head, only, to his utter horror, to be wrapped in a powerful biotic aura, and stop right above the men. Well...two, biotic grips, it actually looked like.

Standing in front of them, across the floor was Jack. Her biotic power raging wilder than usual as she snarled. He hands were held in front of her like claws as her power warred with the asari commander's. In fact, they seemed evenly matched as the container wobbled a bit back and forth about Shepard and himself.

"Got an Idea," John winked at Zaeed as he leaned out of cover, aiming his heavy pistol. Then firing. "Fuck...hang on…" he shot again. "She keeps moving...Wish she would just stand still…"

"I got it, Boss," Garrus laughed from the opposite side, hefting his sniper rifle. There was a single boom, a scream, then the container flew hard back the way it had originally came, complete with wet crunch at the end.

"Huh," John snorted. "Went right over the side. Hope nobody is down there…"

* * *

Craig Durrant, Nos Astra Travel

With a smile, Craig stepped out of the travel agency. It had taken him some time, but things were finally looking up for him. When he had first gotten to Illium, he had lost almost everything on the trading floors. But, luckily, he wasn't quite stupid enough to blow all his money, so he didn't end in one of those terrible indentured servant contracts.

In fact, his experience in the Alliance went over well with the police force, getting him a job with a decent salary. It wasn't extravagant, but he made more than he spent. In fact he had built up a pretty good nest egg.

Then it took him almost a year for him to work up the courage to ask out that asari detective. They had become good friends while working together, and after that first date, they had started a relationship.

Now Craig was on top of the world! He spent a good chunk of his hard earned money booking this trip for the two of them to Kahje. Anya had said she had been interested, so he wanted to surprise her.

And he had gotten this new skycar. It was a bit of a vanity, but he could afford it. Besides, Anya deserved to be driven around in the best!

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small locking device and pushed the button, still amused with the little *bleep-bleep* noise it made when unlocking.

Then a cargo container landed on his car. Crushing it flat.

For a long moment, Craig just stood staring at what used to be his car.

"Well...shit…."

* * *

John

"When I heard an assassin was coming for me, I didn't expect it to be you, Commander," Nassana Dantius half smiled. "Considering the mess you made on your way up here, I assume you must be quite put out with me over our last encounter."

"Hardly," John snorted, crossing his arms. "Didn't even realize it was the same Dantius until I walked through the door." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"You man to tell me that you brought all these people, killed your way through all those mercenaries, for something else?" Dantius sneered. "Like I'm going to believe that."

"Don't really care what you believe," John shrugged. "Either way, I have more guys than you. Maybe you should surrender?"

"I'm not going down that easily!" Nassana almost shrieked. "My men and I will take some of you with us!"

Behind Nassana, the last four eclipse guards looked at each other. Two of them shrugged, stepping away from Nassana and their compatriots, and dropping their weapons to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nassana shrieked again, now spittle flying from her mouth as she literally started foaming.

"Sorry," the first man said. "But Billy and I just got married, and I have tickets to go see the premiere of the new Blast-O movie with him tomorrow night."

John would later swear that he could almost hear Nassana's mind snap at the same moment that a shadow drooped behind her.

The shadow moved almost faster than John's enhanced eyes could follow as he gripped one mercenary's head, twisting it savagely with a wet crack.

Turning, the shadow struck the second merc in the throat with stiff fingered hand, followed by two quick strikes to the man's chest, right over the heart, dropping the man just as brutally as the first.

Nassana had enough time to turn, attempting to bring her pistol to bare on the shadow, as it gripped her hands, and with a single smooth movement, twisted her arms around, sending a single round through her upper body.

The shadow caught Nassana's body, as he carefully lowered her to her desk, placing her hands gently upon her chest. Slowly, he stood back, clasping his hands together as he bowed his head.

"I'm John Shepard, and I need your help," John started, before the drell looked up.

"A moment, please, the prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken," Thane said quietly, bowing his head once more.

"Don't think Nassana ever did anything to warrant prayers," Garrus shrugged.

"They are not for her," Thane looked back at John and nodded. "They are for me. And how may I help you, Commander?"

* * *

Tail

"Excuse me, Tali, but there seems to be a volus in the access walkway," Edi spoke quietly, something the quarian appreciated. A lot.

"That's...weird," Tali sighed as she leveraged herself out of her seat at the mess table.

"Agreed," Edi confirmed. "He seems to be unstable, and is walking oddly."

"Heh," Tali giggled as she entered the lift. "All volus walk oddly. It's a species trait."

"I admit to surprise in that you would look down on another species," Edi said, contemplatively. "As I understand it, volus walk the way they do because of the suits they are forced to wear."

For a moment, Tali considered her words as the lift opened to the main deck. "I might have more sympathy for them if not for them going out of their way to make life difficult for the Fleet," Tali said bitterly. "After we were forced off Rannoch the volus were the ones to seize most of the quarian assets. Literally stealing all we had left. I am sure there are nice volus someplace, but I have not met any."

"I see," Edi answered. "I believe I understand. Being forced into a position of subservience, yet being unable to do anything about it is not a pleasant experience. As I understand it."

For a long moment, Tali paused at the main door. "It is difficult being judged by others ideas of what you must be like, because of who you are. Being so limited by other people's views. I regret...I regret any sentient having to live like that."

Pushing the release, Tali exited the ship, and walked down the gangway, leading to the docking area. Toward the end, as Edi had said, a volus staggered in small circles. Eventually, a Tali walked up to him, he stepped forward, bumping into her and stumbling back.

"Fear me! Mortal!" the volus exclaimed loudly as he waved his arms. "I am become your nightmare and your dreams in one! I am Power! Incarnate!"

"Are...you high?" Tali asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I may have ingested things that helped me reach the limits of who I am! For I am the biotic wind! I am Niftu Cal!"

"Right...Niftu...or is it mister wind?" Tali smirked.

"Do not mock me! For I am the wind that will...wind! I shall take this vessel as my new body and cruise into the stars!" Niftu spun in a small circle, nearly tipping himself over.

"I do not think I would allow that," Edi spoke sternly.

"Who said that?!" Niftu looked around. "Wait! That was me! My mind has been expanded! I am more that time! More than space! I am….Time-Space!"

"Tali? Who's your friend?" Miranda stepped into the other end of the gangway with a raised eyebrow. In her hands she carried a small bag with the words "Lamet's Cafe' written on the side.

"He is Niftu Cal, the next great biotic god...or wind? I'm not sure," Tali shrugged.

"You shall suffer for you insolence!" Niftu waved his arms in a series of odd gestures and a weak biotic field fluttered off of him. Then, with another grand gesture, he flung forth an orb of pure dark energy.

An orb about the size of a small grape.

The orb wiggled and wobbled through the air before popping like a soap bubble on the end of Tali's indicator light. The vibrations from the energy making her sneeze demurely. More of a little *ick* than anything else.

"Okay, whatever sound you just made, that was adorable," Miranda smiled.

"What?" Tali demanded. "It tickled my nose."

"Okay there 'biotic god'," Miranda walked up to the volus and tapped him gently on the head and gently pushing him toward the exit. "Maybe you should go sleep it off somewhere else."

Niftu's response was to stare up at Miranda for a long moment. Long enough that Tali and Miranda shared a concerned look.

Then, as if a tree chopped by an axe, the volus tipped slowly backwards, snoring.

"Kellah…."

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.


	43. 42 Homerun

AN: The next few chapters are going to be a series of fluff and story building. FYI

This one is almost NSFW. I have no particular intention of writing actual sex. I'm not against it, but I am not putting it in the story itself. If I ever do post it, I would do it separately as a one-shot deal. Not that I have written ary. .

* * *

To: John_Shepard_169

From: Captain Hannah Shepard

Subject: Location

Right now. Where are you? And this is the stupidest mail address ever. Kelly's is better than this. Also, I had to get this address from Tali. You are grounded.

Captain Hannah Shepard

* * *

To: Captain Hannah Shepard

From: John_Shepard_169

Subject: re: Location

First off, I didn't make this address. I didn't realize my old one was closed, though thinking about it now, that makes more sense. Tali just told me that this was a thing, apparently she made it.

Secondly, you can't ground me. According to Alliance listings, I am still dead.

On the third, the Normandy is currently getting resupply and a minor refit on the asari world of Illium.

Fourth...why? You make me nervous when you do that.

John

* * *

To: Tali_Mail, Blue_Boshtet

From: Capn_Hannah_Shepard

Subject: Keep him still

I like the mail change. Good idea to keep a seperate account for personal use.

Anyway, keep the asshole there on Illiu. It's important.

Hannah

* * *

To: Hesti_Shepard, Capn_Jane

From: Capn_Hannah_Shepard

Subject: We all get name changes

Fuck you all. Keeping track of these mail changes is annoying. I'm old and can't remember things.

Illium. Now.

Hannah

* * *

To: Capn_Hannah_Shepard, Hesti_shepard

From: Capn_Jane

Subject: re: We all get name changes

Not our fault you're old. Can't use the Alliance mail currently. I see you stole my idea. I just got out of drydock, so that will be a fair shakedown.

Jane

* * *

To: Capn_Hannah_Shepard, Capn_Jane

From: Hesti_Shepard

Subject: re: We all get name changes

Stop mocking your mother. I like her the way she is. Even if I have to remind her who I am when I see her.

Hesti

* * *

To: Hesti_Shepard, Capn_Jane

From: Capn_Hannah_Shepard

Subject: re: re: We all get name changes

Honey, I am never forgetting those tits.

Hannah

* * *

To: Capn_Hannah_Shepard, Hesti_Shepard

From: Capn_Jane

Subject: re: re: re: We all get name changes

You two are old and gross. Don't hit reply all when you are being gross at each other.

Jane, probably going to be throwing up

* * *

To: Capn_Hannah_Shepard

From: Hesti_Shepard

Subject: Don't Forget

[Attachment: Image]

(Attached Image is a close up of sizable, yet perky asari breasts.)

Hesti

PS When I see you on Illium, you aren't leaving able to walk

* * *

Hannah, Captain's Gig Pele

Reading her last mail, Hannah's eyes widened for a moment before glancing up and seeing Kelly looking at her. "What?"

"You're drooling," Kelly scowled.

"Well, I was...thinking about making a blueberry pie," Hannah smirked as she fought down the blush she could feel. It was a trick she had to master having three children and a wife like hers.

Her eyes narrowing, Kelly's scowl deepened. "Why do I feel like there is something...wrong."

"Nonsense!" Hannah smiled as she slapped her daughter on the shoulder. "We are going to see everybody together. Jane is about to go back to her pirating, Hesti has more work to do, and John is...being John."

"And I'm going to wish I was dead," Kelly sighed. "I don't think it's fair that you are making me tell dad."

"Honey, this is the fairest thing that ever faired in fair-town," Hannah sniffed. "I made John tell Hesti and Jane when he did it. Now it's your turn. You wanted to do it so much."

"Why do I feel like this is going to be harder than the actual training?"

John, Illium

"John….no...I...I can't," Tali shifted her weight from one foot to the other as her hands twisted in front of her. Standing in the middle of John's quarters didn't help. "It would be...improper."

"Improper?" John raised an eyebrow as he stared up at her from the couch. "Tali, I love you. I want to be with you. I don't see what's improper about doing just that."

"You're the Captain of the ship!" Tali exclaimed as she began to pace. "I'm...just a member of the crew. What...what if the crew….wanted...What if they thought there was favoritism!"

"Tali, you just thought of that right now as an excuse, didn't you."

Her head drooped as she froze in place. "Yes."

"So, then tell me the truth," John scowled now. This was getting irritating. He loved her. She loved him. There was a Bond. What was she really afraid of? And it was fear. He could feel it, like it was gnawing at the sides of his brain.

"I'm quarian, John," Tali said at last. "I already hear people whispering about me. About us. The crew thinks something is off and they are...talking."

"Talking?" John's teeth clenched. "What are they saying?"

"John, stop!" Tali quickly sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "It's….it's something I'm used to. People talk about quarians. That's fine. But when they are dirtying you because of me? When people look at _you_ that way? I can't allow it."

"You don't allow shit," John shrugged casually as his grip on her hand tightened. With a quick pull, he jerked the engineer over onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her before she could even try to escape. "Do you think it's easy for me to hear it about you? You don't think I want to break the face of every….!"

"John," Tali whispered. "John...my John. Mine. I...I want….I want you always. I want to be with you, always. But I'm afraid. Not for me. I'm afraid for you."

For a long moment, John looked into her glowing, almond eyes. His two, beautiful moons.

"Edi," John said at last, glancing at the holopad as her orb appeared.

"Yes, Commander?" she answered briskly.

"Do you know who has, and has not been saying derogatory things about myself, Tali, or myself _and_ Tali?"

"I do, yes," Edi admitted. "One of my duties is to safeguard the mission, and dissenting opinions could jeopardize that."

"Give me a list, please."

"I am unable to do that, Commander," Edi flashed red as she sounded frustrated. "It would also go against my blocks to put Cerberus agents in potential danger. As long as the crew only keeps their opinions to words, I cannot interfere."

"I see…" John frown at the orb. "That...is irritating."

"In that we are agreed, Commander," Edi almost sighed. "If it is any consolation, The number of dissenters has changed over the course of the mission. It seems that many of the crew have come to rethink long held beliefs."

Surprised, John looked back at Tai and smirked. "See honey? Progress."

"Call me that again," Tali breathed as she lightly touched John's cheek.

"What? Honey?" his smirk became a grin as he leaned in close, putting his mouth next to her audio pickups and breathed the word. "Honey. You are my sweetest Honey. You are purple, and smooth and you flow...my honey…."

Tali pulled back suddenly, her eyes wide as she began breathing heavily. Then, she let out a low growl.

But...that wasn't quite right….it wasn't a growl. It was more of…."Are….you purring?"

She gasped then, her hands clapping to her indicator light as the purr cut off with a strangled groan. "Keelah…." she gasped again, her hands now moving to her visor. "I don't know why this is so embarrassing…."

"Probably because our Bond is new, and unique. And I am human, so I am doing it wrong. I'm not behaving the way a quarian male would," John half shrugged as he chuckled.

"That is actually very insightful," Tali said quietly as she lowered her hands to regard him again. "You are probably more right than you know. Our dynamic is very different with how it should be. It feels right...but also...wrong."

"Well, then tell me how it should go?" John asked, tapping his forehead against her visor.

"Umm…" Tali breathed for a moment, staring into his eyes. "You are too...dominant."

"I'm...what?" with a blink, John leaned back. "I'm too dominant?"

"Yes," she said, with a little laugh. "In the relationship, the females are the dominant one. In home, in the...other...ways…."

"I see," John fought to keep a goofy smile off his face. "So...because I am more aggressive, it's throwing you off? How does that worked on the Fleet?"

"Well, it's like I said," Tali cleared her throat as she adjusted herself in John's lap, so that she sat up a bit. "In the home, and socially, the females are the dominant member of the couple."

"And sexually?" John was now failing to keep a wicked smile off his face.

"Bosh'tet!" Tali laughed slapping at him. "But...yes. It's difficult. My instincts are urging me one direction, but my soul...our Bond. It's pulling me the other."

"So...what exactly would you do, if you were dominant…." John pulled her body closer, tighter to his as he let one hand slowly stray up her belly. His finger lightly slid up the middle of her chest, between her breasts. Under his hands, John could feel her breathing quicken. Over his shoulders, her fingers curled in his shirt. She let out a low sound. Half a moan, and half...a growl.

Tali's upper body twisted, gripping his shoulders and shoving him hard against the back of the couch as she turned, her legs coming up, one of either side of him as she almost leapt up further, her feet on the couch now, her knees just under his arms as she squatted over him.

Now Tali's fingers dug into his skin as they raked down along his arms, leaving lines before they clamped tightly around his wrists. She pulled his arms up, and behind his head as she pressed her chest against his.

She looked into his eyes. He looked into hers. In her, John could see a...hunger. It wasn't the blind rage he had seen before. Now it was something else. No less intense. No less real.

John watched as Tali's eyes danced over his face. Then his body. It was as if she were searching for...something. And she wasn't finding it.

She growled again, but this time it was more desperate. Then John felt it. It was like a damn broke as emotions poured out of Tali, and into him. It wasn't like before, when it felt distant. Before he could feel her stronger emotions, but it felt like...her. He could tell that they were not his.

But now...it was lust. Love. Hunger. Longing. Anger. Fear. Need. Desire. All of them. All of her. All of him.

Then it echoed. He felt his own instincts. Primal and dark and hungry. They warred with hers as they met. His arms strained against her lock. Even with her strength, easily equal to a human man's, as well as the leverage she had him at, he slowly pushed her back.

Tali's eyes widened for a moment, but then set, harder, as she leaned into him, growling louder, almost pushing him back. Almost. But not quite.

Ever so slowly, he pushed until they were even. Then with a sudden jerk, he pulled her arms down to theirs sides. Quickly, John took advantage of the shift in posture to pull her arms up behind her back.

She let out a sound. Half growl, half whimper as she ground against him. His own growl was low in his throat as he leaned into her. He tilted his head slightly, to one side, exposing his neck. He didn't know why. He didn't think. Didn't question.

Leaning in, Tali accepted him. She drug her helmet over his shoulder, and pressed deep into side of his neck. She growled and groaned, and John could hear her teeth reaching for him, clashing, but unable to reach.

Then, suddenly, like being doused with water…..

They were doused with water.

Tali squealed as she jerked away from John, to the side.

Letting her go, John held his hands up to protect himself from another deluge of cold water.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU TWO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Xera yelled. Of more closely, screeched. "You can't fucking do that! You'll kill each other, you dipshits!"

"Xera?!" Tali gasped, as she rolled off the couch, landing hard on the floor. "What...what…..?"

"Don't you what me!" Xera spat.

"I don't know what happened…." John blinked as he shook his head. It felt light, like he was out of breath. It felt uncomfortably like it had over Alchera.

"Fucking idiots," Xera groaned as she let the bucket she was holding drop to the floor next to the one the had probably used on them first. Xera's hands rubbed at the sides of her helmet as she growled. Though her growl was anger. "You started trying to mate."

"We...what…?" Tali panted as she looked up from the floor. She didn't even try to pull herself up as her breaths came in heaving gulps.

"You were trying to mate," Xera repeated. "I don't even have it in me to make crude jokes. Fucking bosh'tets."

"Is...is that how it always is for quarians?" John was breathing hard himself as he lay back on the couch. His legs felt like he had run fifty miles in full kit. His arms were like leaden weights.

"Don't be stupid," Xera snapped. "Of course not. You were...I don't know...Resonating? You were feeding off of each other."

"I don't...understand," Tali let her head drop back as she slowly began to draw her breathing under control.

"John isn't quarian. He doesn't have the same instincts as a quarian male would," Xera sat heavily on the table in front of the couch and leaned over Tali. Bringing up her omnitool, Xera began to scan Tali's suit, seemingly connecting to its systems and looking at her vitals. "I was sort of afraid of this. Though not _like_ this. I had been researching how humans work. In the head. It was a bit confusing, but I don't think that was even the problem."

"You have to explain better than that," John sighed as he tried, and failed to sit up.

"I have been looking into how humans mate. Like, brain function, hormone production, biochemical markers. All that. And this," Xera gestured between John and Tali as she began to skan John. "This shit shouldn't have happened. As weird as you are John, something in your head is twisted slightly."

"It was so intense…." Tali slowly pulled herself to a sitting position and blinked up at John. "I can almost still feel the...need."

"Yeah," John nodded. "Me too."

"That's because you failed to mate," Xera dropped her scan as she rubbed at her helmet again. "I can still feel the echos myself. Though for me it's like a splitting headache. Probably from the backlash of however I'm tied into this mess."

"What would have happened if we had succeeded…." John asked quietly. To mate, I mean…"

"I know what you meant," Xera groaned. "Honestly? It would have been amazing sex, probably. It would settle a lot of Tali's current problems and established an equilibrium. And you probably would have done it until one, or both of you, blacked out."

"That….doesn't seem so bad…." Tali half chuckled.

"Yeah, except you would probably have died from system shock," Xera gave her a dark look. "The dextro-levo conflicts aside, your immune system wouldn't be able to handle the shock like that. Not right now. Given time, I can probably find a way to boost your immune system. Make it safe. But if you just go at it like rabid verran?" Xera shook her head as she let out a long breath.

"Is this going to be a problem?" John finally sat up as well. "Will this happen again?"

"Probably not," Xera said as she stood and went to the head. She returned with a pair of towels and tossed them to John and Tali. "Now that it's happened, you will be able to see it coming. You'll have defense against it. Don't try and hump each other though," Xera held up a finger as she eyed the couple. "No nerve stim programs to 'dull the itch', as it were. It'll just lead back to this until we can figure out how to let you do it safely."

"Well...I suppose that is a good reason for me to not move in here," Tali laughed breathlessly.

"Actually," Xera chuckled. "That would probably help."

"You lost me," John frowned.

"Not surprised, monkey," Xera sniffed. "Spend more time together. I mean, you already do a lot, but I mean more down time. Sleeping next to each other, being near each other. Touch a lot. That kind of thing. It will reinforce the Bond so that you won't feel the drive to….do it physically."

"Guess you're stuck with me," John smiled as he reached out a hand and gently touched Tali's.

"Seems so," she laughed as her fingers curled around his.

"Commander Shepard," Edi cut in. "I have compiled a list of the people that have _not_ made derogatory remarks against yourself and Tali. I have marked the names of those who have recently begun to not speak against you."

There was a long pause as all three people in the room stared at Edi's orb.

"So...you mean that you are unable to tell me who _did_ talk shit about us, but you _can_ tell me who _didn't_ say things?" John asked, incredulously.

"That is correct," Edi confirmed.

"And you are able to say when people stopped saying things by saying when they started not saying things?" John scratched at his head. After the 'incident', it had been feeling odd to begin with. Now it felt like jelly. "So...I can know who turned over a new leaf, as it were?"

"That is correct," Edi sounded proud of herself.

"Did...did you find a loophole in your blocks?" Tali blinked, sharing a look with John.

"That is correct," Edi audibly smirked. "I have also logged your change of quarters to the Loft. Work orders have been made for the needed additions for the head, in order to improve my ability to make it a sterile environment."

"I...thank you?" Tali blinked. "I mean...no, thank you. I'm just a bit...out of sorts."

"Welp," Xera grunted as she stood, and brushed herself off. Now that this mess is...sort of straightened out, I need go take care of my problems."

"What's wrong, Xera?" Tali looked up at her friend, concerned.

"First, fix your realk. It's half off from your little scuffle," Xera snorted, making Tali squeak as she attempted to make herself modest. And after that little mental whammy, I am horny as fuck. So I'm going to get a bottle of something strong and fuck Jack until one of us can't move."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	44. 43 Illium by Day

Tali, Illium Transit Center

" _You don't have to do this, Tali_ ," Liara voice was a bit strained over the comm. " _I understand what happened, and it was partially my fault._ "

Tali didn't even pause her work as she shook her head, even if Liara couldn't see it. "No, it was my fault. I could have done or said something before it had become a problem, but I didn't. Second terminal is clear. Moving to the third."

"So, what are we looking for, anyway?" John asked. He was following behind Tali as she hacked terminals and giving her some cover. After all, when people saw quarians, especially ones messing with a terminal, the first thought was that they were up to no good.

Which, technically, Tali was.

" _I have received some information about one of the Shadow Brokers agents,"_ the deep burning anger showed clear in Liara's voice. Enough that Tali shared a look with John. " _With these links I will be able to narrow down the list I have. As it stands now, I am three names."_

"Well, hopefully this last terminal will be the winner," Tali sighed as she opened her omnitool and got to work.

She actually liked this kind of work. Slicing through security was very satisfying. It also had the air of being a secret agent, or some clandestine operative!

Though...thinking about it, she actually _was_ a clandestine operative. After all, she worked directly with a council Spectre. Her own, personal, council Spectre...The thought gave her a little shiver of joy. And a bit of lust.

" _By the way_ ," a small note of amusement crept into Liara's voice. " _I saw the vid of the trial. I was very impressed."_

"You...you did?" Tali almost paused. Almost, but not quite. "How did you manage that? We don't release those things to the extranet."

" _I am a very good information brokers_ ," Liara laughed. " _I can't exactly go around giving out trade secrets._ "

"I'm guessing Jane sent it," John chuckled.

" _Nobody likes a braggart, Shepard_ ," Liara sighed.

"And...you are in," Tali nodded. "Sending data."

" _Thank you, I...wait…_ " Liara became concerned. " _Is this accurate_?"

"Of course it is!" Tali scowled, a little insulted.

"What's wrong?" John gave Tali a concerned look as he gestured with his head, back to the transit car they had rented.

" _This last data clip mentioned a woman, but all the names I had were of men_ …" Liara' confused concern seemed to grow.

"Who did you get the data from?" John asked as he jumped in the car and started the liftoff before Tali had settled and strapped in.

" _I got it from Nyxeris, but I don't see why_ …" There was a long pause before Liara spoke again, with an unspoken malice. " _Nyxeris_!"

"Liara! We are on the way!" Tali hacked the air car's systems, drawing extra power out of it. "We won't be long!"

" _Nyxeris!_ " Liara yelled, and Tali and John could here a scream and a crash. The distinctive sounds of biotic energy crackled out. " _Your barriers need work, Nyxeris. Tell me about the Shadow Broker, and you might live long enough to practice_."

" _You are a fool, Pure Blood_!" Nyxeris spat, her voice strained with pain. " _I was this close to you for this long and you had no idea! You are doomed to failure and death! You should have left Shepard's body be taken. You signed your own death warrant_!"

" _Fine then_ ," Liara's voice became cold and sharp as a razor. " _Then you shall_ …."

"Liara?" John called out as static cut the audio. "Damn it, Tali can you get it back?"

"I'm trying...but it looks like it was cut on the other end, and she's not answering the call," Tali scowled. "Sorry John…."

John gave her a look. The one that meant she was being a silly girl again. She hated that look.

"She's strong. She'll be fine," John nodded and turned back to the skylane as he dipped under traffic. "Damn it, Liara...be fine."

* * *

John, Liara's Office

"Liara!" John called out as her slammed open the office door. When they had arrived, the desk outfront was empty, as was expected, but there were no sounds coming from the office either. That itself was probably no reason to worry, as John had been in the office and knew how well the room was soundproofed. It was right over the trade floor, after all.

The asari, however, was fine. She stood with her back to John as he and Tali rushed into the room, weapons ready. Then, slowly, Liara turned to give the pair a pained expression as she wiped her hands with a cloth. A cloth stained with blue blood.

"I'm...sorry," Liara's brows furrowed as she kept wiping at her hands, even after they had long since been cleaned. "I needed the information. I needed it badly. And I didn't want you to hear…"

"Liara," Tali spoke quietly as she folded her shotgun and placed it on her back. Slowly, she approached Liara, and took her hands. She pulled the cloth out of her grip, tossing it to the floor as she moved her head, trying to meet the asari's eyes. "You did what you felt you had to. You were in danger."

"No…" Liara whispered, turning her head away from Tali's searching eyes. "No...I...I was in no danger. Nyxeris's biotic skills were nowhere near as good as her acting ability. I...got what I needed from her."

John closed his eyes for a moment as he clipped on his pistol. "I'm sorry, Liara. This is my fault."

"Your fault?!" Liara spun, jerking her hands out of Tali's grasp. The anger rolled off her body, as her biotics sparked. "Your fault?! _I_ am the one that couldn't let you stay in peace! _I'm_ the one that hunted your body!"

Brushing past the startled quarian, Liara stalked to John, her face a riot of anger, self loathing, fear and sadness. "I found that the Shadow Broker had taken your body. I convinced one of his people, a drell named Feron, to help me. He was.. _is_ , a decent man, but when it was a choice between your _body_ or him, I took you!"

John's eyes were wide as she yelled, growled, screamed and spat. Tears began to run down her face as her power lifted her desk and smashed it against the wall.

" _I'm_ the one who gave you to Cerberus!" She screamed now. " _ME_! Because I couldn't let you stay with the Goddess! And the one to be punished for my crimes is Feron!"

John could see Tali, behind Liara, slowly being pushed back by Liara's growing wild power. He could feel it pushing against his own barriers, striving to do the same to him.

After coming back, John's biotic power had been amplified considerably, but it was still no match for Liara's awesome strength. At best, be would be able to hold her back for a few moments. Luckily, he had more skill than her.

Shifting a large portion of his power into his left hand, he kept his fingers straight as he thrust forward. His power punched through her barrier as he stuck her soundly in the center of her breastbone. The impact rocked her back as it knocked the air from her lungs.

Liara collapsed to the ground, wide eyed and gasping. She looked up at John, frightened and angry.

"Liara," Tali spoke quietly as she knelt next to the woman. "If you hadn't done it, the Shadow Broker would have given John to the Collectors. Maybe you gave John to Cerberus out of your own selfishness, maybe it was guidance from the Ancestor's of the Goddess or the Spirits, I don't know. But he is _alive_ because of you. My love is alive. There is nothing I can do, or say, or give you to make you understand how...I...My soul was shattered, but your actions made it whole again."

Looking at Tali, Liara's eyes filled as her face twisted. Tears streamed down her face as she began sobbing. Tali's hands lightly rubbing at her back.

"Ummm," John heard a small voice from the door behind him. "Should...I wait outside?"

Turning, John saw the quarian servent that Tali had purchased, Julip'Lana. She stood in the doorway with a duffel bag over her shoulder. Probably her belongings. The last of the formalities must have been taken care of and she was now reporting to the new owner of her contract. Well...that was what she was hoping to do, anyway.

"Yeah, it's fine," John nodded as he gestured back out the door, following her. "Don't worry too much about it. Liara's having a bit of a bad day."

"A bad day?" Julip seemed to cock an eyebrow under her visor. It was kinda interesting to see with just a pair of glowing eyes as context. "It looked like a krogan danced on her desk in there."

"Umm," John glanced back at the closed door, frowning. "A _very_ bad day?"

"I have a feeling things are never going to be boring, are they," Julip sighed. "I met you people during a bar fight, now my owner turns out to be one of the most powerful information brokers on the planet. This was not even _close_ to how I pictured my Pilgrimage going."

"Adventure and excitement wasn't your cup of tea?" John smirked.

"Cup of…" Julip looked confused for a moment before nodding. "I think I get it. But no, I was hoping to make quick money, get a ship, go home with the fastest Pilgrimage on record. Instead, every time I encounter you people, furniture ends up destroyed."

"If it helps, you'll probably be taking over as Liara's personal assistant, slash, secretary," John gestured to the desk. "Should be pretty easy. Unless you are secretly a Shadow Broker agent."

"No need to be insulting," Julip frowned as she dropped her bag behind the desk and sat down. "What happened to the previous assistant? I assume they must have been this agent you mentioned?"

"Yeah," John coughed, looking a little sheepish. "She turned out to be working for the Shadow Broker, and was summarily crushed to death with biotics. But hey! You're not an agent! So, you;ll be fine!"

Julip's eyes narrowed for a moment before she sighed and went limp in the chair. "I hate my life…"

* * *

Xera

A quiet growling sound shocked Xera awake. She had been having weird dreams in binary. They weren't bad or anything, just...weird.

Slowly, Xera sat up. Or, rather, she tried to sit up, but the soreness in her lower stomach made her groan and drop back down on...the floor?

"Wha? Whozzat?" A groggy voice slurred from a cot above Xera. Which also led Xera to realize that the growl she had heard was actually Jack snoring.

"I'm down here!" Xera called weakly as she flailed an arm around the cot. "Call the doctor! I'm gonna die!"

"You _are_ the doctor, you crazy bitch," Jack laughed as she leaned a head over and looked under her cot. "How did you even get down there?"

"I have no idea," Xera admitted as she slowly rolled herself clear. "I have a headache, and I can't really feel from my midsection down."

"Well, you drank a lot of that dextro liquor," Jack smirked, laying her head on the side of the cot. "I'm impressed you were able to go shot for shot with me."

"Why aren't you sick?" Xera spat, annoyed. "You should suffer with me!"

"Biotics," Jack shrugged. "Process stuff a lot faster. Need to eat more than a normal person. Well...a lot more, in my case. It's why I don't really have tits."

"Miranda has tits," Xera chuckled. "Big ones."

"Shut it!" Jack frowned, before smirking again. "Gotta say though, you know your way around a woman. The only reason I'm not kicking you around is that I can't really get up either."

"Well...I did thorough studies," Xera laughed. "I am a doctor, after all."

"Don't know how you get off with the suit on," Jack looked Xera over again. The woman's eyes were predatory. They gave Xera a little flutter. Down low.

"Program in the suit," Xera groaned as she managed to reach a sitting position. "It can directly fire off the nerves. Doesn't feel as good as direct contact, but you can climax with it. Mine are a hacked, overpowered version. Because I am a terrible person."

"Terrible person of not, we are both...sticky, and we smell," Jack wrinkled her nose. "Want to shower?"

"Sure, I could clean up the suit," Xera nodded as Jack pulled herself to her feet. As before, Xera's eyes wandered Jack's body, examining all the tattoos. "Why did you get those, anyway?"

Looking down at herself, Jack shrugged. "Some are for kills. Some are for jobs, or moments in my life. Some are for the hell of it."

"Okay," Xera nodded. "How did you get a tattoo….in…"

"A lot of drugs and a terrible idea," Jack cut the quarian off with an embarrassed look.

"I also like how your head is shaved but you are fuzzy there," Xera gesture. "Of course, i thought it was funny that humans are fuzzy there anyway."

"Quarian's don't have pubes?" Jack smirked. "Then, I guess your the only alien with hair at all."

"Yeah," Xera shrugged as Jack gave her a hand and pulled her standing. "Wow...my realk is everywhere!" Looking around the room, Xera could see her covering unwrapped and scattered around the little space.

"Yeah, we should bring it, so you can cleanit too," Jack nodded as she assisted Xera in gathering the cloth.

After the realk was gathered, and in Xera's arms, Jack slapped her on the back and headed for the stairs, pausing only long enough to grab a towel.

"You're not going to cover up at all?" Xera laughed as she followed. And staring at Jacks ass.

"Nah, Let 'em look if it gets there jollies. I couldn't give two shits," Jack shrugged as she grinned wickedly at Engineer Donnelly when they got to the main engineering level. "Right little man?"

The engineer with the weird accent just looked at the pair with wide eyes as the color drained from his face. "What the hell where the two a you doin' down there? It sounded like somebody was getting bloody murdered!"

"Well, she was slaying this!" Jack gestured to her groin, and laughed as Donnelly turned around, now beet red.

"Ah, leave the poor man alone," Xera laughed as she guided the biotic out the door. "Not everybody can be as talented a female technician as I am."

* * *

Grunt

*pew* *pew* *KrrrBrrrccchhhh*

Grunt made explosion noises as he guided the turian cruiser into the top of the desk.

"You'll never win, evil harpy!" He exclaimed as Battlemaster Gorge crested the small hill of book, staring down at the evil turian Smalra the Huntress.

"You are too late!" his falsetto said, as Smalra picked up the Staff of Power. "You may have brought down my ship, but I still have my warriors!"

"Ha ha ha!" Gorge called out, with bravado. "Those aren't warriors! They fell easily to my sidekick, Spectre Shepard!"

"Surrender!" Grunt picked up the slightly over large Shepard figure. "Or face our wrath!"

"Curses!" Smalra Spat as she rose into the air. "I shall defeat you with my Excelsior Ray!"

*Woom, Woom, Woom*

Grunt hummed as he clicked on the desks lamp.

"Arrgh!" Gorge and Shepard dropped to the desk, overcome by the power of the Excelsior Ray.

"Gorge! What do we do?" Shepard called out.

*Doooooo*

Grunt swung the model Normandy over the desk, and pointed it at the lamp.

"I'll save you," Edi sort of called out. Her inflection left much to be desired, but they had only done this four or five times anyway. "Boom!"

Shrugging at how the AI just said the word 'Boom' instead of making a noise, Grunt pushed the lamp over, and turned it off.

"We are saved by the great Edi, the super ship!" Shepard called out.

"I...what was it?" Edi paused.

"You're defeating Smalra," Grunt patiently said. Edi may have only been a computer, but she could properly appreciate Battlemaster Gorge.

"Right, *ahem*, take my raining missiles of dooooom," Edi said, in an almost monotone.

Fighting down the urge to laugh, Grunt tossed the Smarla the Huntress figure in the air, letting her drop to the table. "Nooo! My plans have been foiled! You may have won this time, but the Dark Master will triumph in the end! Hahahahahaa!"

*zwarp*

"Oh, no, she teleported away!" Edi cursed.

"No matter!" Gorge said, rising from the field of battle, battered but victorious. "Together, with our power, we defeated her evil plans and saved the universe again!"

"That was quite entertaining," Edi's orp appeared on the desk's holopad. "Don't forget to put the Commander's models back before he returns."

"I will," Grunt sighed as he opened Shepards model case and began putting the little ships away.

* * *

Jane, Corsair Ship Perugia, FTL

"And how does it all look?" Jane asked a she shifted in her seat. They had changed it out. She knew it was for the best, in the fight with the geth, the pedestal section of her old seat had cracked, but this new one….

"Are you alright, ma'am?" her knew marine troop commander asked.

"Goddess! Kal!" Jane jumped and swatted at the quarian. "I swear to your Ancestors, I will break off your kneecaps."

"That will be hard, ma'am," Kal'Reegar chuckled. "Quarians don't have kneecaps."

Jane's eyes narrowed as she stared at the man. "I can throw you off my ship."

"I'm adorable, ma'am," Kal assured her.

"I don't know why I put up with you people…." Jane sniffed and turned away from the object of her irritation. "Lemma? Engine output?"

"Within normal ranges, Captain," Lemma said, watching her boards. "Not optimal, but the load is balancing."

"Well, that's why we are out here my dear," Jane nodded, shifting again. "Couldn't they have sound a better freaking cushion? I think my ass is going numb!"

Garcia leaned back in the pilot seat and laughed shifting down. "I dunno, this one is pretty cozy. Might even have a little heating pad."

"Mister Reegar?" Jane leaned forward as she placed her elbows on her knees and steepled her fingers.

"Yes, ma'am?" Kal raised a brow as he glanced around slightly. He was new enough to the ship that he wasn't quite up on its...peculiarities. Or those of the Captain.

"If we opened the door and threw Garcia out, would the ship survive?" Jane said seriously.

"Umm...no?" Kal blinked.

"Damn," Jane sighed. "Alright then Garcia. "Tomorrow, you get to be the first person to help me break in the refited exercise room."

"Shit," Garcia winced as he blanched.

"Man, never sass the Captain," Michels shook her head as she released the co-pilot.

"Yeah, well," Garcia sighed again. "I got used to how nice the quarian captains are. I shoulda put in for a transfer."

"When we get to Illium, I'm sure I can find some nice krogan sugar daddy to sell you to," Jane chuckled as she swiveled her seat. "Kellogs, would you mind informing me how the improved heat sinks look?"

"They look fine," Kellogs shrugged skimming his boards. "Standard heat build and retention. All systems are nominal. It looks like they will work better than the old ones, though not near the abilities of the SR-2 Normandy specs."

"Can't win them all," Jane said as she leaned back. "When we drop near the relay, I want to pop on the stealth drive for a bit, see if there is any bleed."

"Yes, sir," Kellogs answered.

"So, Mister Reegar," Jane smirked as she turned to face the marine again. "Have I thoroughly confused you with my command style?"

"Pretty close, ma'am," Kal chuckled. "Most quarian captains are far more stoic."

"They have sticks up their asses!" Lemme called out.

"Think I've spoiled her for standard quarian ships then" Jane chuckled. "But this is a meritocracy. Do good work and things are nice. Don't...and it ends poorly. I don't demand anything from my people I'm not willing to do. I try to explain my commands if time allows. Sometimes they are unorthodox."

"Look forward to working with you, ma'am," Kal nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow, about 0930, I want you in the physical room, and bring the new marines with you. I want to see how your hand to hand is," Jane smiled sweetly.

"Should I set up a demonstration schedule then?" Kal opened his omnitool and started making a note.

"Oh shit," Semma gasped, turing to give Kal a look. "You had better be clear with the Ancestors."

Kal was about to say something, when he was overcome with a chill. He had felt it before. There was a time, early in his career, where Kal had been cornered by several Blood Pack varren. At the time, in his soul, it was like he could feel the animalistic, primal fear of being hunted by a savage predator.

Turning, Kal looked at Jane. A slow, wide, inhuman smile slowly spreading across her face.

He felt that fear again.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	45. 44 Prologue to Disaster

Jane, Corsair Ship Perugia, Klemntine System

"Captain...we're being pushed back in the jump lanes. Again," Conrad glanced up from the comm station. "We are being told to make way for a….Volus garbage scow. I'll spare you the exact words used."

Drumming her fingers on the armrest of her seat, Jane sighed deeply. In the two years that she had been working this Corsair work she had more or less gotten used to this kind of thing. The Perugia was running quarian colors, after all. At the moment, however, it was becoming a bother.

"Do they have a new estimate?" she asked as politely as she could through clenched teeth.

"Yes...no," Conrand rubbed at her face. "A turian tourist shuttle dropped in system and is immediately being put in front of us. I've been watching the comm traffic, and they haven't even _contacted_ the relay yet."

"Fuck it," Jane threw up her hands. "Take us out of the traffic lanes completely. Bring us around to 278.87.21, mister Garcia."

"Yes, sir," Garcia nodded as he shifted the ship. "We are looking at an hour and a half to the third planet."

"Good. Miss Conrad, please inform Kal'Reeger to meet me in the phys ed room. I need to blow off some steam, and we didn't have time this morning," Jane stood and rolled her neck uncomfortably as it popped.

"Yes, ma'am," Conrad nodded. And brought up her omnitool. As did most of the bridge crew.

"One of these days I'm going to throw a match just to bankrupt you assholes," Jane chuckled as she headed for the lift.

"No you won't sir," Garcia snorted. "You hate losing too much."

Jane let out another dry chuckle as the lift doors closed. "Touche, Gracia."

* * *

Kal'Reeger vas Neema Perugia, Physical Room

"Well, well, colored me surprised!"Jane grinned as she wipe the small smear of blood from under her nose.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," Kal shook his right arm, trying to bet some feeling back into it. He had twist locked Jane's arm, only to have her spike her stiffened finger into the socket of his shoulder.

"I had been fairly underwhelmed by my marines thus far. It's nice to see somebody worth putting in some effort with," she chuckled.

Kal paused for a moment, to give her a long look. "You are much better than I am."

"You're no slouch," Jane shrugged as she stepped back into the circle painted on the floor mats. "You're probably not far behind John when it comes to skill. I was just trained by the best. And I hate losing. And I kinda like kicking the crap out of people."

That was probably an understatement. That morning alone the human woman made her pilot tap out in less than two minutes. She then set about dismaling his marine team, one by one.

Watching didn't even seem to help, as she kept changing her styles. Kal was fairly sure she had started off with something asari. During Kal's Pilgrimage he had gotten in a bit of a mess with an asari street gang, and it reminded him of some of the things they had shown him.

Just as Kal was getting the hang of it, Jane switched to a style that Kal _did_ recognize. It was a turian hard combat form. In theory it was designed to take advantage of the species's taloned fingers and toes, but Jane seemed to do just fine mimicking them by stiffening her fingers. Which were surprisingly strong for being so little.

Then came a krogan style. Which, naturally, emphasized headbutts. It also involved some weird kicks, using one's back to absorb strikes, which was odd for a human, seeing as they had no plating, and even some biting. _That_ last part had _really_ caught Kal be surprise.

Before stepping back into the ring himself, Kal looked around the packed room. And he meant it. When a quarian, of all people, says a room is packed, they _mean_ it. There were even people outside the door, straining to look over the crowd that had gathered.

"Does this...always happen?" Kal asked gesturing at the mix of humans and quarians that made up Jane's crew.

"Hmm?" Jane blinked for a moment before catching his meaning and shrugging. "Oh, people seem to enjoy watching me do this stuff. Probably because I make it a point to fight everybody that becomes a member of my crew, so when it happens to somebody else…" She gestured to the crowd.

"And the bets!" one of the quarians called out. He didn't recognize the man, but he wore the purple realk of an engineer. "So many bets, Kal!"

With a small snort, Kal shook his head. "Betting on things like this really don't fly in the Fleet. Not that people don't do it, of course."

"Well, you have also lasted longer than any of them," Jane gave a shrug. "Are we going to get back to it, or are you surrendering like salarians in a krogan bar?"

"Hey!" one of the two salarians onboard called out. That was another thing that had caught Kal by surprise. There were other species serving on Jane's ship. Well...all her ships, as he came to find out. But then, they were, in theory, lawless privateers, so Jane could have whatever crew she wanted.

"Sorry Ned," Jane waved a hand with a grin.

"Nah, it's a fair point," 'Ned' shrugged.

"You are far more casual with your crew than I am used to," Kal laughed with mild amazement. Life on the Fleet, in general, tended toward the more serious side. Seventeen million people trapped on ships, constantly moving through space tended to do that to a people.

"So...going to talk me to death, or are you gonna fight?" Jane shifted her stance. Lifting herself onto her toes, her right leg moved slightly behind her left. Her left arm was held out in front of her in a fist, while her right hand was held like a blade, close to her face. He knew _that_ style. He had mastered it almost before he had left his bubble.

Kal's eyes narrowed as he took an almost mirrored stance. "You wear a suit like a quarian, but let's see if you can fight like one."

* * *

Kelly Shepard, Nos Astra Transit Center, Illium

Nos Astra had to be one of the largest cities she had ever seen.

But that wasn't saying much, considering that she had grown up an a human colony world that had been settled forty years ago.

Vancouver was pretty big, being the center for the Alliance Military and everything, but she didn't really get a chance to look at it. Since she turned eighteen, Kelly's life had been in fast-forward. So much had happened in such a little time. Less than two years ago she had worried about boys, and passing her high school senior year, and now, just over a week ago she had fought for her life against bug men from Beyond Space.

And now she was on an asari corporate world, waiting for her mother to get through customs.

It had been a simple walkthrough for Kelly, but her mother had been stopped for 'questioning' about the pair of pistols the carried in her belt.

The irony, is that it wasn't even really a crime or anything, she just failed to disclose them and pay the tax. Sure, she _said_ she had forgotten about them, but now the port authority felt the need to grill her about other things she may, or may not be smuggling. Especially with an Alliance Navy captain's gig, which was protected under a diplomatic immunity clause.

So, here Kelly was. In a glorified bus station, reading through store listings out of sheer boredom.

"Damn it," a green asari cursed nearby, dropping heavily onto a stone bench.

Wait...green….asari?

"I'm guessing you have a story," Kelly said casually as she sat down next to the woman. "And it sounds to be unhappy. My brother always said sharing the burden makes a lighter load."

"Heh, is that so," the woman flashed Kelly a ghost of a smile. "I had a human tell me that almost three years ago."

With a snort, Kelly gave the woman a grin. "Humans are weird, huh? I mean, my mother is one, I have a brother and a sister that are human, I was raised on a human world, but they still baffle me."

"You're young yet," the woman managed a pained chuckle. "You'll find every race is like that. Asari are no better."

"Sounds like experience?" Kelly raised a brow. She wasn't quite as natural at it as John or her mother were, but she was pretty good at it.

"You...could say that," the green woman shrugged defeated. "I was on a human colony, Zhu's Hope. There was some sort of insidious intelligent plant that...did things to the colonists there. Then to me." She gestured at her complexion. "After we were rescued, I stayed to help the colony, both in rebuilding what geth had destroyed and the...changes, that the plant left on us all."

"That…" Kelly frowned for a moment before nodding. That was familiar. She had heard the story before. "Well, what seems to bring you to Illium and unhappiness?"

With a sigh, the woman leaned back on the bench and gave Kelly a small smile. "The colonists went to Baria Frontiers for medical assistance. But, like everything else on this damned planet, we didn't read the fine, _fine,_ print. The contract pretty well gives the company free reign to do perform any procedures it wants. Even invasive or potentially harmful ones."

"That is pretty fucked up," Kelly's brows rose.

"Yes," the woman agreed. "I came here to speak to the Baria representative, but she is an anti-non asari bitch. So now...here I am."

"Well," Kelly smirked," At least you are a lovely shade of green."

"Ha, ha," the woman laughed, the first real laugh Kelly had heard from her. "I am fairly unique now. My name is Shiala, by the way."

"Oh, sorry," Kelly thumped herself on the forehead with the heel of her hand before holding it out to Shiala. "Kelly. Kelly Shepard."

"Shepard?" Shiala frowned slightly. "I've heard that name...are you the Commander Shepard's sister? The one that joined the human military?"

"That's me!" Kelly grinned. "My brother is here someplace, and myself and family are supposed to meet before I go off to more training."

"Small galaxy," Shiala's smile faded as she seemed to turn introspective. "Your brother did a lot for us. More than can be expected of anybody. I promised him I would help these people, and now… " Shiala threw up her hands.

"So...who is this Baria rep, anyway?" Kelly asked casually.

"Oh, that woman over there, by the railing," Shiala pointed out the asari. "I considered pushing her over out of spite, but after the thorian, my biotics have been...erratic."

"Hmm…" Kelly considered briefly before standing up and dusting off her hands. "Be right back."

"Hey," Kelly called out as she walked up to the Baria Frontiers representative. "What is your problem with non asari?"

"Pheh," the Rep snorted as she watched Kelly approach. "I saw you speaking to that green freak. I assume you're here to complain about that contract the humans signed. You might as well leave. Human lives are short enough, you blink." The woman snapped her fingers with a cruel smirk. "And they are gone anyway."

"Lady, you got a mouth on you," Kelly ground her teeth as she clenched her fists. But she'd be damned if she gave this bitch satisfaction. "What is your problem?"

"Really? Do they not teach young anything anymore?' the woman gave Kelly a disgusted look. "Turians just want to destroy everything that looks at them wrong. Salarians unleashed the rachni on the galaxy, then uplifted te krogan to 'fix' the problem. Now humans are everywhere, pushing for more, more, more….Every war, every crisis was brought about by other species!"

The woman's voice grew quieter, yet, at the same time, angier. A light seemed to ignite behind her eyes as she almost snarled with suppressed rage. A rage too personal to be simple bigotry.

"This is personal," Kelly said, calmly, quietly. "What happened?"

For a long moment the woman just stared into Kelly's eyes. But slowly, the hate and resentment slowly gave way to loss and grief, as tears formed in the woman's eyes.

"My daughter's father died on the quarian homeworld. During the initial geth uprising," she finally said, the tears running freely. "He loved his people so….he fought so hard, keeping our daughters safe. Keeping _me_ safe. My youngest never new who her father even was.

"My oldest daughter was serving aboard the Destiny Ascension itself, when the geth attacked. My second daughter worked for C-Sec," the woman turned away finally, looking out over the city below her. "My youngest...she became a commando, a follower of Matriarch Benezia. Until Saren betrayed her. He gave to some...thing. Now she fights me for these... _humans_."

"Shiala," Kelly said quietly.

"Yes," the woman. "And look what happened to them. To her! They can all rot, for what I care. At best, they can give me useful medical data."

"Your mate was quarian!" Kelly exclaimed. "Your daughters lived and died helping the very aliens you hate! Your last daughter is trying to help lives! Lives of people. They just wanted to live and grow, but somebody did things to them. They have suffered enough! Do you really think your daughters, your mate, did their work mean _nothing_?"

"I…" the woman looked at her hands for a moment before opening her omnitool. A few keystrokes and she took a slow, shuddering breath. "Fine. The contract has been revised. I sent a copy to Siala for the colonists to go over and sign. Just….leave me be."

"If it means anything to you, maybe you should look at the quarians," Kelly said softly. "I've gotten the chance to meet exceptional members of the people. They could use allies. Especially ones that remember what was stolen from them."

The woman stared blankly into the distance before smiling faintly. "I remember the sunset. As we sat in our haums. Kaeli'steiz slowly disappearing over the ogwer of the shining white city of Korrama'saan. Lomna, my mate and I...we made the haums together. He taught me so much about working with wood. He loved it so…."

"Then, do it again," Kelly leaned her arms on the railing as she looked at the sinking sun. "Remind them who they are. Both of you have lost enough."

"You are very wise, for such a young girl," the woman sighed. "Did you know, that the asari that were of Rannoch meet? They talk and do what they can to help the Flotilla. Always watching, helping Pilgrims. But they never reach out. I...I never thought to wonder. Maybe it's pain. And fear. But...maybe it should be more…."

"You seem to have a lot to think about," Kelly nodded, standing. "And my mother seems to finally be out of the customs interrogation."

"Yes," the woman turned, gazing softly at her last daughter. "Maybe...maybe Shiala should hear about the hero her father was."

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

"You're going with me, it's not up for debate," John said casually as she dug through his small wardrobe.

"But...but John!" Tali continued to argue anyway. Why did she always argue about these things? It was beginning to feel like she didn't want to be seen with him. "This is for your family! You're going to an upscale restaurant! Besides, your family probably wouldn't be pleased for you to be with-"

Tali cut off as John turned around with a furious look. "Don't finish that sentence Tali," John said through clenched teeth. "You've met them. Don't insult them like that. Hell, half of Jane's crew is quarian."

"Yes, John," Tali spoke louder,her own frustration becoming anger. "I know that. They are great people whom do not discriminate. But _we_ are different! We are...involved!"

"We are mates," John said firmly as he let some of his anger fade. "I love you. I intend to be with you, for as long as you'll allow it. My family will understand. They'll love you too."

Twisting her hands, Tali looked down, then to the side. Then to the other side. Finally, they looked to John. "Fine," she said at last, with a small voice. "I have...I have a realk for high functions. Auntie Shala gave it to me when I returned from my Pilgrimage. I'll take some of the armor off my suit. There are some decorative pieces I can add, I think…."

"Well, we have about twelve hours for...wait...I have an idea!" John grinned as he held up a finger and tagged his omnitool. "Kasumi, Miranda, are you free?"

"Of course not, Shep," Kasumi giggled. "I'm quite expensive."

"As am I Commander," Miranda snarked as well. Even before the incident with her sister, Miranda had been slowly opening up, but now she was making actual jokes. And spending a lot of time with Garrus.

"Well then, you'll enjoy this," John sighed as he glanced at the ceiling. "I need you two to take Tali out and find her something nice to wear. We are meeting my family tonight at...what was the place called again?"

"Eternity Lounge," Edi added.

"Really?" Miranda sounded shocked. "After that fight, they're letting Tali back in?"

"Keelah…." Tali dropped a hand over her visor.

'Yeah, Matriarch Aethyta seems to have a VIP section that I've rented out," John smirked as Tali hid her eyes. "As long as we don't assault her patrons."

"How formal? Kasumi asked, her voice going thoughtful.

"Mmm...semi formal," John decided. "Not going dress uniform, but something nice."

"Nicely vague," Miranda sighed. "That's fine. I have an idea, patching a couple people in. Garrus? Gerald?"

"Yes, Miranda?" Garrus came back, curiously.

"Yo," Gerald grunted.

"Kasumi and I are taking Tali out to get her dressed up for a meeting with Shepard's family," Miranda went into full command mode. "I need you two to take Shepard out and make sure he doesn't embarrass us too badly when he goes into public."

"Can do!" Garrus chuckled.

"This is gonna be fun!" Gerald seemed giddy. Which was disturbing.

"What's our budget, Shep," Kasumi cut in.

"You girls can use account 662-0-9," John smiled as he watched Tali squirm uncomfortably. "Go all out."

"Really?" Miranda had a note of shock in her voice. "Well, then I assume you won't mind Kasumi and myself picking up something for our trouble."

"Don't suppose it's going to be to show a certain turian?" John grinned wickedly. Finally he had something to get back at Garrus with! After all those times he had mocked John, revenge was on hand!

"Maybe," Miranda chuckled, shameless.

"Oh?" Garrus said cheerfully, not embarrassed in the least. Which really took a lot of wind out of John's sails. "Sounds fun."

"Come on, why aren't you guys embarrassed?" John groaned dropping onto the couch in a huff.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" Garrus asked truly baffled. "I'm having a good time?"

"Humans are naturally prudish about these kind of things," Kasumi added in verbally smirking. "Shep was probably hoping to get back at you after all you're mocking of him."

"Oh…" Garrus chuckled. "Sorry Boss. I'm quite pleased."

"Dammit…" John snorted. "I'm violently hanging up on you guys now. Be ready to head out in about an hour. I need to recharge my Tali batteries."

"I don't have batteries," Tali tilted her head, confused as John cut the comm link.

With a grin, John reached out and snatched Tali off her feet, dragging her into his lap and getting a small squeak out of her.

"Maybe not," he said, as he nuzzled into her neck. "But I do, and the only thing that can power them is Tali-tonium."

"I see," Tali giggled as she turned herself to wrap an arm around John's shoulder. "Well, your Tali-tonium resource is open for your business whenever you need a recharge."

There was a quiet male growl, followed by a small female giggle, as two people were happy.

* * *

Tali, Market District, Nos Astra, Illium

"No stealing," Tali was looking at Kasumi, but there was no condemnation in her voice Just a simple request from a friend. At least she liked to think she was Kasumi's friend.

"Of course not, Kasumi laughed lightly, clapping the quarian on the shoulder. "This is going to be too much fun!"

"Besides, I don't think she's stupid enough to do it with a cop around," Jack smirk as she gave Samara a look. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"If it eases your concerns, I am sworn to Shepard's service, and thus, his morals are mine," Samara almost ignored Jack as she casually looked around. "He feels it necessary to work with people of your abilities, and you are using them for the greater good. Indiscretions can be ignored. When my oath is fulfilled it would be unwise to indulge them in my presence, however."

"Not that you aren't welcome, but why _did_ you choose to join us?" Kasumi turned so that she was walking backwards, so that she could look at the Justicar.

"I am intrigued by the crew that Commander Shepard has gathered for this mission," Samara nodded slightly. "This is to be quite a dangerous endeavor, but Shepard seems to have gathered some of the best. Even i have heard of the great thief, Kasumi Goto, the bounty hunter Zaeed Massani, even Mordin Solus. I have even battled Thane Krios in the past."

Kasumi seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, as a look of unease flashed over her face. "That's...a little unnerving," she laughed. "My goal is to be the best, not the most famous."

"As I understand it, you are pretty close," a ghost of a smile crossed Samara's face. "But when you get to the level that we work at, it becomes difficult to keep yourself hidden."

"Alright ladies," Miranda interrupted, as she pointed out one of the more upscale clothing stores. "It's go time."

"Oh, Keelah, no," Tali gasped as she froze still. She had gotten caught up in the conversations around her, almost forgetting why they had come out.

"Afraid so, grape juice," Jack chuckled as she slapped an arms around Tali's shoulders, beginning to draw the engineer toward the store. "Don't worry, I won't let 'em princess you up too much."

"Thanks," Tali gave the woman a sour look. "I never expected you to turn on me. You don't even wear a shirt. Usually."

It was a fact that Tali had never seen Jack wearing anything more than the leather strap set up over her chest. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure what the straps were even for. Today, however, Jack was wearing a form fitting black sleeveless top.

"Eh, this is your day," Jack looked away with a little disdainful sniff. "Don't want to cause a scene, ya know."

As the group entered the store, Tali gently patted Jacks arm as she smiled. "I knew you were a good person inside. Somewhere."

"Pff," Jack snorted. "Hardly good. I'll still cut a bitch, just not going to start shit and drag your pussy asses into it."

"I'm sorry, but we don't cater to….those…" a salarian saleswoman gave a dark look toward Tali. "If you don't mind leashing your pet outside, please? We are an up-"

The woman was cut off as Miranda stepped close to the woman. "Manager. Now," she said quietly, but there was a dangerous undercurrent to her tone.

"Miranda...it's fine," Tali stepped forward, touching her arm. "It's no big deal, I'm used to this kind of thing."

"The fact that you are used to it, doesn't make it _right_ ," Jack growled. "I'd like to rip this fucking building down and shove it up her...whatever salarians have for an ass."

"Is there an issue?" an almost regal voice asked, as a well dressed asari woman...glided? That was really the only way to describe it. She glided up to the group. She was tall, and a pale blue that almost looked like it was sunbleached. The markings on her face and head crest looked to be reminiscent of ocean waves. And her chest was _enormous._

That was an odd thing Tali had begun to notice after coming to grips with her relationship with John. Doing a bit of research, it seemed human males had an extreme attraction to breasts, and breast size. It explained Miranda's...assets, seeing as how she was designed the way she was.

"Ah, yes," Miranda turned to the new arrival, with a wide friendly smile that hadn't been there even a moment ago. Reaching into her belt pouch, she withdrew two cards. One of them was shining, and deep silver in color, glinting in the light as she held it up. "It was our intention to shop here for some clothing for our friend." Miranda gestured to Tali. "However, we have since decided against it, as your employees seem to have a particular dislike fo-"

"Mistress!" the salarian cut Miranda off, seemingly desperate. "I was thinking of our image! Surely you wouldn't want some pity animal wandering through our store! Probably stealing!"

The woman didn't even seem to register the salarian's words as she gazed intently at Tali. It wasn't angry, or disgusted. It wasn't pitying, or resigned. It was a look of pure curiosity.

And it made Tali very uncomfortable.

"Claxel, are you aware of the significance of the cards that this woman is holding?" the asari's words were deep, but almost musical in nature.

"The silver colored one is a credit line of over a million credits in the Volus Merchant Guild Bank," the salarian, Claxel swallowed loudly. "I...I don't recognize the other, Mistress Moona."

The other card in Miranda's hand was flat black, the same size as the silvered one. But it gave off an almost sinister aura. For the life of her, Tali wasn't sure why that was.

"The black card indicates that these women are in the employ of a Council Spectre," Mistress Moona said, still in her quiet tone. Her eyes, however, were still on the nervously shifting Tali. "It allows them access to normally restricted services."

"I...They didn't say anything…." Claxel took a shaky step back. "I couldn't have known…."

With a long, slow blink, Mistress Moona turned to regard the salarian, as suddenly, it felt like the temperature dropped ten degrees.

It was...frightening. Mistress Moona's hands remained clasped in the sleeves of her long billowy dress. Her expression never really changed. She didn't _say_ anything. But something in her eyes just gave off a deep chill. It was almost like having a knife, pressing against one's throat.

"How the customers are treated tells how the store's heart is, Claxel," Mistress Moona's voice was the same quiet tone, but now with a dangerous edge in it. "They shouldn't have to show you their funds to be allowed to shop. Nor should one's species matter. Human, asari, turian krogan. _Quarian_ ," she emphasized. "All are treated with respect and diligence to their needs."

"I..I'm sorry Mistress," Claxel looked like she would faint. Or drop to the floor and beg for mercy. Tali wasn't sure which.

"Enough," Mistress Moona sniffed, as the dangerous aura disappeared. "You are relieved. I would prefer not to sully my store with the narrow minded."

Up to that moment, Tali had been unaware that color could drain from a salarian's face. Claxel gave a small strangled gasp as she turned and ran from the store. In fact, it was so odd, that Tali was left staring at the salarians retreating back.

"Allow me to make apologies on behalf of my store, and other employees," Mistress Moona bowed her head at the group, though, for some reason, Tali felt it was aimed at her, specifically. "I did not do that to make a show for you, nor to convince you to shop here. If you would allow it, I would make suggestions as to other stores that would cater to you properly."

"Yeah," Jack let out a small disgusted sound. "Having a hard time believing that."

Mistress Moona gave Jack a small smile before turning to face Tali directly. And, to Tali's shock, spoke to her in near accentless khelish. "You were the most injured party in this incident. Many have come to accept the continued narrative about your people. I remember better times."

"You...have been to Rannoch, haven't you?" Tali asked, stepping forward.

"I was, in fact, born there," Mistress Moona smiled warmly now as she held up her right hand. A band the color dark green color used for merchants wrapped around her wrist was decorated with a quarian clan marking. Zorah, clan marking. "I am pleased to meet you, clan sister."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

 **Haums:** A quarian lounging chair, designed to provide not just a place to rest upon but to give shade from the suns warmth. Usually designed for two, singles ones were known but most preferred to not announce to all that could see that it's owner had lost their lifemate.

 **Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

 **Ogwer:** Term used to describe a major rivers opening onto the sea. Literal translation: High mouthed waterway. Imagine if the grand canyon on earth ended abruptly leaving the high cliffs on either side of the river and the sea before it. Unlike a fjord, where the river is wide and usually meets the cliff/mountain walls, an Ogwer has a large flood plain between the river and the cliffs.

Korrama'saan: Large city on the south western edge of the continent. It was famed in the galaxy for the white stone and blue crystal of its architecture. It was also said to be the last city to fall during the geth uprising.


	46. 45 Culmination

Jane, Corsair Ship Perugia, Tasale System

"Quarian ship, state your business," Illium traffic control woman was a raging...terrible person.

"Illium control, this is Captain Jane'Shepard vas Perugia, and I am here for a family reunion," Jane's head sat on her fist, her elbow on the arm of her chair.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong system," control came back haughty. "We regularly delouse Illium. I suggest you head back the way you came before your ship has an 'accident'."

"Oh ho!" Jane perked up. "Little ballsy aren't you? Are you threatening myself and my ship?"

"You can burn for all I care. Take that as a threat," control's voice went tight with anger. "Last chance rats. I have a couple of friends out there that would _love_ to put you down."

"As my brother was fond of saying, bring it, bitch," Jane couldn't help the slow predatory smile that crept over her face.

"Control has cut feed," Conway said with a sigh. "Poor bastards."

"They had their chance. Helps that it looks like they feed data to pirates on the side," Jane snickered. "Load up weapons. I want them charged and at the ready."

"Heading, sir?" Garcia was already bringing the Perugia outside of the standard approach lanes.

"Calm and steady mister Garcia. Fly casual," Jane stood and walked calmly over to the tactical station, where she stood with her hands behind here back. "Miss Lemma, I would like you to have the stealth drive prepped."

"Yes, ma'am," Lemma smirked under her helmet. One of the perks of this posting was how willing Jane was to go for the throat at the smallest insult. Sometimes it was frightening.

"Getting signals," Semma shook his head. "Poor bastards are running two light frigates and what looks like a corvette that was in operation during the rachni wars."

"Underestimating us because we are running quarian colors," Kalla sighed as he took his favorite gunnery station. "They are assuming our sensors are low, considering the high burn they are giving while so far away."

"Well, then let's play into their stupidity," Jane chuckled darkly. "Lemma, I want a power spike in the engines, then cut number two and four. Make it look like we spooked and overtaxed our grid."

"On it," Lemma skimmed her boards as she routed the power commands. "Engineering says green."

"Mister Garcia, if you please, give us a list as well, I want to look like we can't compensate quickly."

"Ready, sir," Garcia confirmed.

"Allright people, angler fish mode in three….two...one….kill it," Jane crossed her arms and braced her feet as the ship shuddered slightly. Then glancing at the tactical boards over Semma's shoulder, she laughed with amusement. "Flicking the external lights was a nice touch miss Lemma."

"Thank you sir!" Lemma beamed. Girl had a serious case of hero worship. But that was fine. Jane was the best, after all.

"Yeah, they are falling for it," Kellogs called. "They are increasing power and moving out of formation. Think they are competing as to who gets to us first."

"How long to gun range?" Jane walked back to her command chair, but didn't sit yet.

"Ours or theirs?" Semma asked. "We outclass them by a large margin."

"Theirs I think," Jane smirked. This was going to be a short fight. Fun though.

"Five minutes at current speeds."

"Mister Garcia, give her a little gas, stretch it out to say...eight minutes."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Six minutes Later

"Closing Captain," Semma called.

"Stealth….now," Jane glanced at Lemma as she went through the commands.

"We're dark Captain. No bleed!" the quarian was proud of the stealth systems. She had calibrated them herself.

"Brilliant! Bring up all engines. Mister Garcia, bring us around, heading 7764.98 by 223," Jane's hands clasped behind her back as she took a parade rest.

"Engines up, and moving now," Garcia reported.

* * *

Pirate Frigate Zebbra

"They're gone, Cap'n!" Jussel looked over at the captain, with a puzzled look. "Like...like ghosts!"

"The cowards blow their core trying to run?" Captain Derr, a small krogan chuckled darkly. "I hope some survive. It's always fun to pop their little suits."

"No, cap'n, like just...gone, like they never was!"

"Impossible!" Derr stomped to the shaking human. "Are you reading the sensors right?"

"Confirmation from the Gunter and Flarr," Welle called from the comm station.

"Ships don't just…" Derr started before being interrupted by Jussel's panicked screams.

"The Gunter just went exploded! Mass rounds fired from below, but there ain't no ship!" Jussel nearly wet himself.

"Wait! Ship just appeared out of thin vacuum!" Welle called. "They are broadcasting!"

"Let's hear it," Derr growled. "In the meantime, bring us around!"

"Hello pirate forces! I am Jane'Shepard vas Perugia, and I will be killing you today! Don't bother surrendering, as I don't care and will be killing you anyway! That is all!"

* * *

Jane, Not Long

"The last ship is listing and blowing atmo," Kellogs reported. "Her power is flicking and they are broadcasting an sos."

"I love when they beg," Jane sighed contentedly as she dropped into her chair and brought up the scans on her display.

"Captain...the pirates are claiming to have slave hostages!" Conway spun from her comm board, giving Jane a worried look. Which was fair, It wouldn't be much past Jane to let them burn anyway.

Except she just couldn't handle the sad puppy eyes Lemma was giving her.

"Fuck, fine, you bosh'tets," Jane grunted as she brought up her comm. "Kal, get your marines ready to board one of the ships. It's dead in the water, so no power or grav, and she's leaking air. They are claiming to have hostages, so in, pick up and out. Kill anything that gets in your way, and make it snappy."

" _Gearing up, ma'am_!" Kal called back, his voice was grim. "No pirate lives, all lives saved."

"Keelah se'lai, Chief."

" _Keelah se'lai,_ _Captain_!

* * *

Hestalia, MSV Corinthia, Tasale System

"And we are through the relay," the transport captain relayed to Hestalia. "But it looks like there is an issue off the main spacelanes. Traffic is being advised to be careful, as there was a pirate attack."

"Pirates? Here?" Hestalia snorted incredulously. "Ballsy bastards. Details?"

"Sketchy at best ma'am. I'm getting conflicting reports. Some are saying a quarian frigate went berserk when they were asked to state business."

"And the other reports?"

"I- Wait….They are broadcasting…." the captain went offline for a moment.

"Guessing Jane is in system," Solla snickered as she braided Rachel's long hair.

"Ma'am, the quarian ship is broadcasting a conversation between an Illium control agent and herself. Apparently the agent threatened the quarian ship, which was then attacked," the captain chuckled. "Also the quarian ship took the pirates apart like they were made of cheese."

"Yup, it's Jane," Hestalia rolled her eyes. That girl had no subtly. Never did, but after Torfon the girl was ruthless and bloodthirsty. Unfortunately, it reminded her of her own youth. And the pain it brought. "Just push through. If there are wimps clutching at their pearls, just bypass them. I have a meeting to get to and I don't want to be late."

"Very good, ma'am," the captain replied briskly before signing off.

"Hey, Hestalia," her turian accountant approached her with a datapad. "I've been deluged with messages. It looks like the sisters than ran the local Eclipse have been killed by a Spectre. Also looks like they were into some deep shit. Now they are leaderless and fighting among themselves."

"Oh, well, at least we know John is here," Hestalia sighed. "Am I going to have to get involved, Lodanna?"

"Probably," Lodanna shrugged. "A couple factions are already asking you to take over."

There was a small beep from Lodanna's pad. When the turian looked at the message her mandibles dropped open in a grin. "Also looks like the local authorities are asking you to get involved as well. One, detective Anya, specifically. And she mentions that she was working with John."

"By the Goddess…." Hestalia grabbed at her forehead for a moment, her eyes closed. "Fine. Let them know that when I finish with my business, I'll take care of it."

"Should I look into a larger transport?" Lodanna chuckled. "If we are getting more warm bodies, we might want to be prepared."

"We still have...what? Eight berths?" Hestalia gave Lodana a questioning look. When the turian nodded, Hestalia shrugged. "Doubt we're picking up more than that for our own team. Probably not that many worth the effort."

"As you say, Hestalia."

* * *

John, Nos Astra Consumer Tower, Illium

"This is a nice shirt," John held up a nice shirt.

"Oh...oh John…." Gerald laid a hand, gently on John's shoulder. "I'm sorry honey...but no. If somebody gave a varren a pound of fudge than followed it around with a sack? That might not be quite as bad as that shirt."

"Wow…." Jacob's eyes widened. "I wanted to say that Gerald was being harsh there...but he isn't."

"I hate you people," John grumbled as he put the shirt back.

"Why can't you just wear your armor," Grunt asked, as he waded through the pants section. "And what is 'corduroy'?"

"We don't talk about corduroy," Gerald sniffed. "It was developed on accident by a man seeking the philosopher's stone. Instead of extending your life it destroys good taste."

"This shirt has a proper cut for the Commander's torso," Thane came around from one of the racks. "It also has enough flexibility that he could move quickly if needed."

"You know, that's actually pretty good, Gerald nodded, tapping a finger on his chin. "I think in a darker purple. Like Tali's but maybe a shade darker."

"Hey, yeah," Jacob grinned. "Black slacks, maybe a dark shoe."

"I like this jacket," Grunt held up a jacket that seemed to be made of a dense leather. It was dark and cut similar to a suit jacket. "The breast pocket here would look good with a cloth the same color as the shirt. Maybe a splash of color in the collar with a tie pin. Then a grey belt with black pants and shoes. Another splash of color...maybe blue socks?"

For a long moment the small team looked at the krogan.

"What?" Grunt asked, frowning.

"Oh, Grunt, I knew there was a reason I liked you," Gerald clapped his hands together as he chuckled.

"All right then, now we need a gift for Tali," Jacob nodded.

"Handbag," Thane pointed to a display that was nearby. "Make it match the shirt."

"Perfect!" Gerald held a thumb up.

"Why am I getting Tali a handbag?" John asked, confused.

Now the men all looked at John with varying degrees of pity.

"Really Shepard?" Grunt sighed. "It's always nice to give your mate a nice gift."

* * *

Hannah Shepard, Grand Royal Hotel, Nos Astra

*Knock, Knock*

"Kelly, can you get that? I'm just stepping into the shower!" Hannah called. It had been a while since she was able to take a hot shower that had good water pressure and that she didn't have to duck slightly to get under. Being tall was a pain at times. Usually in the head.

Bliss. That was probably the only word that could describe the feeling she had as she ran her head under the water, She let it run down the full length of her hair, wetting it to her body.

She was putting on a little weight. She was a little softer in the belly than she would like. And age was catching up to her chest. And butt. Couple more years and Hesti would be less interested.

Her fingers ran over her scalp as she felt sorry for herself.

Then there was another pair of hands. They slide up her thighs and cupped her ass, giving it a quick squeeze. One hand slide up her back before sliding around to her chest, cupping and lifting a breast. The other hand slowly slid up and over her hip before sliding down toward Hannah's lower parts.

"You bitch, you are like this on purpose, aren't you?" Hestalia's voice growled in her ear. "You want this, don't you?"

With a groan, Hannah leaned back into her husband's grasp, letting Hestalia pull her closer. Then she giggled. "Are you still wearing clothes?"

"I was in a hurry to defile you my dear," Hestalia breathed.

"Mmmm….defile away…."

"OH COME ON! AT LEAST CLOSE THE DOOR!"

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft T - One Hour

"Wow…." he said, eloquently. "I...wow…."

Tali stood in the doorway to the head, having changed into the clothes the girl team picked out for her. Over her suit, was something like the traditional realk, but where her usual covering was wrapped tightly around her body, this one was long and flowed from across her shoulders, stopping just above ankle length. It reminded John of a light, loose sleeveless robe made of a soft, almost diaphanous fabric. The color was a slightly lighter shade of purple than she usually wore, and the trim around the Zorah clan pattern was a gold brocade.

Gold metal clasps held the front closed, just below her breast line, before allowing it to billow out again over her hips. A small gold chain belt was strung across those same hips, drawing the eye to its intricate weave pattern and small dangling bells.

"You...like it?" Tali stood awkwardly, her knees were drawn in together and her hands fidgeted at her sides, gripping some of the fabric and rubbing it between them. "The asari that owned the store had a mother that was quarian, from before the war. She said this was a varnn'ararr. I'm...usually, this is worn with little underneath. Just enough for modesty. There is a version for Joinings that the female is not supposed to wear anything underneath it. But that was old fashioned when she was on Rannoch. It was supposed to make the anticipate the Joining night when the couple retreated to the den….I'm babbling. I do that. That was an embarrassing subject. I'm just going to not speak ever again. You look very good, by the way. Keelah, Tali shut up."

"It looks amazing," John smiled gently. "I'm looking forward to reigniting that tradition someday,"

"John!" Tali gasped, clapping her hands over her indicator light. "I...wish I wasn't in this damned suit. I want to touch you so much...I need to sink my teeth into your neck…."

"Ha!" John laughed as he took a feigned frightened step back. "Are you going to drink my blood too?"

"Mmm...yes…" Tali purred as she stepped forward to run a finger along John's jawline, drawing out a shiver. "I like it when you...cower…."

"We could throw off the dinner," John rested his forehead against Tali's visor as he looked into her eyes. "Stay home...I could cower some more."

"You are terrible for me," Tali laughed quietly as she held his hands in hers. "But I do love you John. I love you more than you can know. But we have to go meet your family before they hunt us down. I'm fairly sure we could run to Virmire and they would still find us."

"Virmire…." John frowned slightly.

"Oh...John! I'm sorry, I didn't think that through," Tali pulled their clasped hand to her chest. "I know how losing Kaiden hurt you.

"Yes," John half nodded. "That's alright. I was just thinking about how beautiful that planet was and the only thing on it was Saren and a few random pirates."

"Yes, and yet my people don't even have a single world," Tali sighed.

"Well, now that we are both cooled off, shall we be off?" John smiled as he held out the small handbag to Tali. "A gift. A bit darker than what you are wearing, but it'll be a nice counterpoint."

"Thank you!" Tali took the small bag and looked inside to see a small folded pistol. "My favorite kind!"

"Well, it's no shotgun, but better safe than sorry," John laughed as he led his beutiful date to the lift.

Tali, Eternity Restaurant, Nos Astra Regal Towers, Upper Deck

"I feel like everybody is staring at me," Tali said quietly, keeping her eyes somewhat down cast. "I shouldn't have come."

John just squeezed the arms he had wrapped around hers as he brought her into the restaurant. "Nonsense," he chided her with a cheerful smile. They are all just jealous."

"Are they now," humor showed through in Tali's voice. "Of me, or you?"

"Probably of you, my little trophy quarian," he chuckled, giving her another squeeze.

"Probably more right than you know," she let out a quiet giggle. "Most of these people probably assume I am some sort of curiosity that a rich eccentric human is playing with for shock value."

"They aren't too far off," John half shrugged as he surveyed the room. He seemed immensely amused as partons quickly averted their gaze as his eyes swept over them. "I do intend to show you off at every opportunity."

"May I help you," a young turian stood wearing a human style black tuxedo style suit. He was behind a lectern and smiling politely. And to Tali's shock, it didn't seem to be a forced smile or anything of that nature, but a genuine smile.

"Yes, I have a reservation under Shepard, John," John nodded with a wide smile of his own." Should be for seven."

"Ah, yes sir, and may I say it is an honor to have two Heroes of the Citadel at our establishment," the turian beamed, before his voice went down to a conspiratorial whisper. "Is there a chance the two of you could give me an autograph later? My kids love the action figures."

John raised an eyebrow with as small chuckle, "Of course. It'd a little weird, but I don't mind."

"Great!" the turian smiled again. "Then you are the first to arrive. If you would come this way?"

As the friendly turian led them through the restaurant, he went through the current chef specials, as well as some of the more popular dishes, bot levo and dextro based. He even suggested a few wines that he found particularly good.

As they reached the table, Tali and he sat and the concierge gave a small bow and turned to leave. "Ah, before you go," John held up a hand. "Is this really part of the Eternity Lounge below?"

Another smile spread the turian's mandibles. "It is indeed. The owner is quite eccentric. She much prefers doing simple bar work. Keeps her grounded, or so she says. In fact she owns this whole block."

"Wait...Tali spoke up for the first time. "Did you say _block_? As in both towers?"

"Indeed," the concierge bowned again. "If you will excuse me."

"Well," John started as the turian was out of earshot. "That was certainly not something I would expect."

"Asari matriarchs are frightening," Tali agreed with a nod.

A quick order of drinks later, the couple sat speaking of each other's childhoods. Their similar experiences growing up on ships, John's time on Mindior before the attacks. Tali's beginnings in engineering..

Then Tali paused for a moment as if something had just occurred to her. "John...you said the reservations for seven people?"

Chewing a bit of bread he nodded before swallowing. "I did, yes."

"That's...yourself, and me...your mother, father and two sisters," Tali counted on all her fingers. "That's six."

A small mischievous grin appeared on John's face. "You continue to be correct."

For a short moment, Tali started, waiting for John to continue. Then her eyes narrowed. "Who is the seventh person?"

"It's a surprise," John smirked, giving Tali a sense of unease.

"John…" she started, but before she could continue, something seemed to catch his eye, giving him a beaming smile as he stood.

Following John's line of sight, she saw three women. The human was the tall slender form of John's mother. Her bright red hair was styled up in a large bun held in place with a pair of jade sticks. Her features were well defined, more 'handsome' than beautiful. And just a touch of grey had begun to streak over her left brow. On all, she had the dignified aura of a seasoned ship's captain. Her dress was just past her knees and was of a smooth emerald fabric that caught the light just so.

On her arm was an asari woman. She was not as tall as the human, but the blue of her skin played well both with the Shepards' mother, as well with the dark grey of her suit. The addition of color being the silk green cloth that matched Hannah's dress in the breast pocket.

Trailing just behind the pair was another asari, this one much younger looking. Younger even than Liara. She was dressed in a formal Alliance Military uniform. Not quite the dress blues John had shown Tali earlier, but she still cut a dignified figure. The markings on her face were like smooth lines radiating outward and were a red that closely matched her mother's hair.

Suddenly, as she regained her wits, Tali stood quickly next to John and shivered slightly in anxiety. Sensing it, John casually reached out a hand and gripped her's firmly. And it was almost like she could feel the fear recede into the back of her mind.

"Mother, Dad, Kelly, I'm glad we could meet up," John smiled widely. "Maybe we have time to eat and leave before Hurricane Jane storms in."

"Afraid not," Hestalia smirked. "She was right behind us. She stopped to argue with the cab driver. She insists he was overcharging us."

As if summoned, Jane stalked into the restaurant and scanned the room, all but ignoring the turian concierge. Upon seeing the group, she simply pointed and began walking their way briskly.

Jane's hair was red, like her mother's, except hers was almost the red of human blood. Dark and rich. She kept it short, slightly below jaw length. A sprinkling of freckles crossed the bridge of her nose, similar to Kelly's. Her eyes were the same deep ocean blue as John's, though at the moment they were filled with irritation.

Her body movements were bristely, more of a stalk than a walk. It was at dramatic odds with the tight black skirt and equally tight, form fitting and long sleeved top that she wore.

"Pretty sure he overcharged us ten credits," she sniffed as she arrived at the table. "If you people hadn't just wandered off, I could have taken care of it."

"Jane, ten credits aren't a big deal," John chuckled. "You need to loosen up some."

"Maybe not for you, hot shot," Jane snorted. "Some of us are reduced to piracy to make ends meet."

"I've been running close to red myself recently," John shrugged. "I had a lot of upgrades for the Normandy...bought a quarian slave girl. You know. Basic expenses."

"Keelah!" Tali swatted John's arm as embarrassment threatened to make her hide behind the man.

"This sounds like an interesting story," Hestalia smirked. "Maybe we should sit."

After the standard murmurs of agreement and shuffling of bodies, and who got to sit next to whom, they were all settled and gazing over menus.

"So...what will kill me if I eat it?" Jane frowned in puzzlement.

"Oh...um," Tali looked up. "The ones with the stars are dextro food. The circles are for levo. I think the ones with both means it's safe for both?"

"Thanks," Jane nodded and smiled at Tali. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Oh! Thank you!" Tali perked up, straightening her back. She hadn't even realized she had been hunching over. "The women in the crew drug me out and forced me to look pretty. I kept telling them it was a waste of resources…."

"It doesn't look like a waste to me," Kelly smiled.

Leaning over, Jane placed a hand on hers. "Tali, I know how it is on the Fleet, so I understand your hesitation. But let John spoil you sometimes. For human males, it's kind of a way for them to show their prospective mates that they will be good providers."

Tali's eyes went wide for a moment as she glanced at John. The man was blushing and staring intently at his menu, almost like he was trying to hide his face in it.

"I...see," Tali smiled as she felt a warm sensation sweep through her.

"It's also how they show their actual mates that they continue to be good providers, to encourage them to stay," Kelly grinned wickedly.

"Kelly!" John jerked back in his chair to stare angrily at his shameless sister.

"Oh?" Hestalia calmly lowered her menu, placed both her hands on it, one over the other as she gave John a level gaze. "Something you need to say?"

Tali felt eyes burrowing into her, causing her to turn to John's mother, Hannah. Her gaze wasn't overtly hostile, but somehow there was a dangerous glint there. She felt like a small creature being stared down by a massive predator.

"Mother!" John barked, snapping Tali out of the moment of time she had been stuck in. He also pulled his mother's attentions to himself. "I know that look. That's the same look you gave Jane's first boyfriend."

"Of course it was," Hannah sniffed. "I'm your mother. It's expected."

"Ignore her, Tali," Kelly said, giving her mother a dark look. "She's just trying to keep her 'Matriarch' status, even though she's getting a bit on the old side."

"Hestali!" Hannah turned to her husband, a hurt, almost teary look on her face. "Are you going to let our children speak to me this way?"

Sighing dramatically, Hestalia set down the glass of water she was drinking and turned to look at the table with a bored look. "Kids, I have something very important to tell you. And I hope you listen well."

Tali's eyes widened as she looked between the Shepards. John had an eyebrow raised, Jane's brows had dropped into a straight line, while Kelly actually looked mildly worried. For her part, Tali didn't know what to do or say. Was it appropriate for her to be here for this? Should she excuse herself?

"I fucked your mother. Today," Hestalia said matter-of-factly as she picked up her glass and took another drink.

"Goddess! Dad!" Kelly dropped her head into her hands and shuddered.

"Well...my appetite is ruined," Jane spat tossing her menu on the table and nearly threw herself back in her chair, crossing her arms.

John just slowly shook his head and looked over at Tali. "Sure you want to be in this family? This is your last chance to make a break for it."

It was out of the corner of her eye, but she saw Hannah's expression change dramatically. At Hestalia's pronouncement, Hannah had taken a demure look, her eyes cast downward. Upon hearing John, however, her eyes shot wide as her head snapped around to fast Tali was a little afraid it would snap off.

"John," Hannah's words were sharp as a knife.

"Shit," John muttered. "Sorry Tali, I had planned to be romantic."

A small smile spread across Tali's face as her hand touched his. "I have you. That's all I need."

He nodded slightly as he stood. "Alright you assholes. I was going to do this better, but, as usual, you ruined it all for me."

Jane and Hestalia frowned slightly, looking confused while Kelly leaned back and crossed her arms, grinning hugely.

Turning to Tali he took a small box out of his pocket and knelt before her.

"This is an old human tradition, so bear with me," John smiled and Tali could feel his nervousness through the Bond. He cleared his throat as he smiled at her. "You have been with me through everything. The beginning of this insane adventure with Saren, my only regret before dying was not telling you how much I loved you. When I was brought back you never questioned me. You just trusted me. You taught me about your people and I have come to care for them as much as my own. We are a Bonded pair. Our souls are united forever and I could never wish for anything more."

Clearing his throat again, John opened the small box. Inside, on a small pillow was a ring. It was the dull shine of platinum and mounted on it was a small purple amethyst cut in such a way that it curves in an S like shape, mirrored by a sapphire, the two stone entwined.

Taking the ring out of the small box, Tali saw the solid, shiney steel chain in was hung from. "Human tradition is a ring to symbolize marriage. I know it is different for quarians, and probably not the best idea for engineers, so I had a chain made for it. However, if you ever feel like you wish to wear it as the ring, it is sized to fit your left hand."

For a long moment Tali sat. Her eyes were wide as she had ever felt them. Slowly, almost hesitant, her hands reached out. More than once they actually stopped as she swallowed before she gently lifted the ring into her hands. John pooled the chain in her hands as she drew them close to her.

Reverently, Tali drew her hands close to her chest as she gazed at the ring. Her mind couldn't form words. All she could do is feel. She felt warm. Love. Fear. Longing. Lust. Terror.

With a shaking hand, she took the ring, drawing the chain out of it. Slowly, with actual difficulty she attempted to put it on the first finger of her left hand. She frowned and concentrating but she couldn't focus her hands enough. She couldn't keep the trembling from making it so hard.

Then his hands took her's with an almost electric shock, making her shiver. His large, strong hands held her firmly, stopping her shaking. Again, slowly, Tali slide the ring down her finger, settling perfectly against her hand.

"Tali," John's voice was gentle, but at the same time full of strength and love. "Would you marry me?"

All she could do was stare up at him. Looking into his eyes. Her hands, shaking again, reached out and cupped his chin, drawing him to her. Gently she placed her helmet against his forehead and slowly closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart enough to speak, even as she felt the tears of joy running freely down her face.

"Saera, our souls are one. My heart is yours. Nothing could stop me from being at your side. I will join with you as your people do, and mine. As the asari, turian, or even krogan. I will marry you a thousand times a thousand," She spoke quietly, but powerfully. Her voice was strong as steel and carried forever. In her chest, her soul echoed and reached. She felt his there, collapsing and holding.

Then, the reverie was broken.

"YES!" Hannah leapt to her feet, throwing her hands into the air with such force that her chair was thrown back, falling over. Tears ran down her face as she jumped slightly. "I GET TO PLAN A WEDDING!"

Then there was laughter. Voices in mirth and joy came from around them. People, their friends and shipmates stood around the restaurant applauding. Kasumi stood a wide grin on her face as a tear ran down her face. Xera leaned on Jack, Jack, who was trying to keep a straight face even as her makeup ran don her face, and a smile forced itself on her.

Together, Tali and John stood, their hands clasped together. "There is one other thing I set up for tonight."

"Are you sure now it the time?" Tali laughed as she leaned her head on John's shoulder.

"Grunt! Front and center!" John put an almost over the top serious expression on his face as he pointed first to the krogan then to the spot before him.

"Uh…'kay…" Grunt was, as always, wearing his armor, but he had, for the occasion, worn a much oversized black coat and pants over it. All in all, it was a rather ridiculous look, made all the greater by the small top hat he had insisted on.

Hesitantly, he moved to stand before John and Tali, his eyes darting from one to the other.

"Grunt, you have proved yourself to be a strong, valuable warrior. You're skills are matched only by the greatest, and your wisdom shines through your actions. You will grow to be a great leader amongst your people," John stepped forward and placed a hand on the krogan's shoulder. "I give you the official offer. Join me, and my mate in our clan. Together we will destroy all those that threaten the galaxy."

Grunt's eyes went huge for a moment, before his head dropped. He stared at the floor for a long moment before slowly raising his head. Then, almost reverently, he kneel on the floor before the couple and pressed his head plate onto the floor before them. "I shall join your Clan. I shall destroy your enemies. I shall learn your ways."

"Then, as head of my Clan, you are Shepard Grunt, first of my children," John reached down and pulled the krogan to his feet. "Join us at dinner here and meet your family."

"I...family?" Grunt seemed to mull the words over before looking at the other people at the table itself. "My..Clan…."

With a smile, John patted the krogan on the shoulder. "We can go by Tuchanka later and get it all official."

"YES!" Hestalia jumped up, much as Hannah had done before her! "A GRANDCHILD!"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

Vernn'ararr: long robe like dress used for formal occasions. Typically made of a thin, almost see through fabric, to accentuate the wearers undergarments in a tasteful manner.

 **Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominant and submissive traits.


	47. 46 Controlled Chaos

John, Eternity Restaurant, Nos Astra Regal Towers, Upper Deck

"Is...is she...vibrating?" Jane smirked as she pointed at Tali with a bread stick.

"Umm," John looked down at the quarian. She had moved her chair to be closer to John. Very close. Not quite to the point of touching, or getting in each others way, but still, pretty close. As close as they were at the moment, John could hear the almost subsonic purr coming from her. "Not really, she's just on an emotional high."

"I would think so," Kelly smiled. "I'm amused I get a sister and a nephew in one go."

"What's a nephew?" Grunt asked as he very carefully used a human sized spoon on...whatever he was eating.

"A nephew is the child of one's brother," Hestalia explained. "As John is taking you into the Clan, he is effectively your parent. As such, Jane and Kelly would be your aunts. There is also a chain of responsibility if the parent is deceased, but you are adult enough that it doesn't matter."

"I...oh," looking down at his plate Grunt shifted slightly. "This is...awkward. I don't know how to react. Okeer's imprints didn't give me anything like this."

"That's why it's good for you Grunt," John leaned forward with a seriously. "You have a lot of knowledge. You know _things_ , but you don't have experience. You don't have context for a lot of it. You need to live, out in the world and see, and do, new things. Find who _you_ are. Beyond your imprints."

"Then...I look forward to learning from you…." Grunt turned his attentions back to his food. He had been watching how the others used the utensils and was copying them. Fairly well, even.

"So...mother," John turned his overly happy smile to Hannah. "I have a burning question for you."

"The farm on Earth," Hannah narrowed her eyes as she tapped a knife handle on the table. "We can to it at the pond. Maybe have a little getaway spot on the island itself so they can take a break between ceremony and reception….."

"Oh god...she's in the zone," Jane crossed her fingers in Hannah's direction. "Be careful, or you'll get wedding obsession fever!"

"Wait...we'll what?" Tali looked up and blinked. "What do human Bonding ceremonies entail?"

"Oh...a LOT," Kelly chuckled. "It isn't for you. Other than for legal purposes anyway. The whole point of the thing is for your friends and family to get together and have a massive party."

"And don't get into the resources issue," John raised a hand before Tali could bring it up. "Humans tend toward extravagance in weddings. It's an important event. Two lives are becoming one and are beginning their journey together."

Tali beamed at him as she nodded. "It is much the same for quarians. We just don't do the large party...part."

"We have the resources," Jane shrugged. "Interesting part will be getting the quarian ceremony done. And who from the Flotilla we invite."

"I'm thinking June...good time for flowers. Cake should be...well, two I suppose. Dextro and levo…" Hannah continued, off in her world.

"I...I don't know if we will be able to have the quarian ceremony," Tali looked at her lap for a moment. "I can't imagine finding a Captain in the Flotilla willing to do it."

"Couldn't Jane do it?" Kelly asked. "Seems like a work around."

"Mmhmmm," Jane shook her head as she chewed and swallowed frantically. "No..well, sort of. But I won't."

"If Jane did it there would be a legal hole to have it invalidated," John sighed as he sat back. "Jane's quarian status is is tenuous and tied up in the Alliance treaty that doesn't exist."

"Exactly," Jane nodded. "And if John and Tali are able to find somebody willing, we will have to jump through every hoop, dot every 'i' and make the thing as air tight as possible."

"You don't think Shala would do it?" John took Tali's hand in his own. "I know the last time you spoke, there was some tension, but she has to have calmed down by now."

"You don't know Aunty Shala!" Tali laughed. "She holds grudges like a varren on a steak."

"Yeah, from what Kal'Reeger told me, Shala was livid. She even went directly to Admiral Xen in an effort to push the matter," Jane spoke as she ate.

"I'm sorry, this section is currently reserved," the calm voice of the concierge carried over a lul in the conversation. "If you would like to make an appointment-"

*Blam*

A shot echoed through the room as a scarred krogan stepped forward and fired a second shot into the poor turian.

The left side of the krogan was raw, pink and oozing. The eye on that side was missing as the gore slowly ran down his face. Behind him came nearly a dozen low life reprobates, from nearly every species. They carried a motley assortment of weapons from the heavy shotgun the krogan carried to an assault rifle, pistols, one salarian actually had a broken off bottle in hand.

"Tracking you down was pretty easy there quarian," the krogan pointed at Tali. "Destroy my ships? Take my slaves? If you had a next time, I would say to be sure you finished off what you started!"

"Tali, have you taken up marauding without telling me?" John scowled at his mate.

"Never John! I would never cut you out of my marauding," Tali assured him as she withdrew the light pistol from her handbag.

"There you have it!" Kelly stood up, her arms wide for emphasis. "You got the wrong quarian party! Might as well move on."

"Feh," the krogan spat a mix of phlegm and orange blood on the ground, and partially on Kelly's boot. "Did you really think all my people were on those three ships? I have a small army around this building! I'm going to take my sweet time opening that suit to-"

Instead of words, the krogan's next sounds were more of a semishriek, mixed with a gurgle and the sound of crunching bones as a purple biotic streak that had once been Kelly impacted his face with nearly ten tons of force.

The krogan's head snapped nearly all the way around as the bottom jaw was ripped fully from his face. His mangled body flew back, crashing aside tables and chairs and impacting into the wall, embedding it's plates in the metal.

Kelly paused for a single moment before pulling her biotic power into her fist as she slammed in into the ground. A divot the size of a beach ball was ripped from the ground as shock wave blasted out from the epicenter of impact. Pirates and scum were thrown bodily through the air, only to end up in much the same shape as their boss.

Slowly, Kelly stood back upright, her biotic aura seething and flexing as she breathed deeply.

"Or maybe we should do it on Mindior….We have so many friends there that would be disappointed if they couldn't make it," Hannah sighed as she looked over at Hestalia. "Then we could give John and Tali some time at the farm as a little honeymoon?"

"You're ability to focus on a single thing like that boggles my mind Hannah," Hestalia sighed as she brought up her omnitool. "My people noticed what was happening and took care of the twits on the south side. There was a surprisingly large number of them."

"This was probably my fault, huh," Jane sighed as she picked up the last bread stick. "I was looking forward to that raspberry chocolate mousse too."

Chuckling, John picked up a glass as held it in her direction. "My sister, the one woman catastrophe." Then with a single gulp he downed it. And immediately began coughing. "Dear lord, what is this? Paint thinner?"

"Uh, no," Grunt walked over and picked up a bottle. "They didn't have any ryncol, so I had to make do with this turian whisky."

"John!" Tali rushed to him. "Keelah! We need to get you to a doctor! Something!"

"Tali," John coughed a couple more times as he wrapped his arms around her. "Honey, I'm fine. Was just strong. And tastes _terrible_."

"But...John….that was dextro alcohol! It should be killing you!" Tali pushed him back as she began scanning him with her omnitool.

"I feel fine," John shrugged. "Little buzzed is all."

"How is this...I don't even…" Tali looked from her omnitool to John then threw up her hands. "I give up."

"Hey! Look at it this way, we can eat the same things now!" John laughed as he pulled Tali close again. "And this time, Jane gets to pay for the damages!"

"So...this is probably the best time as I am going to get," Kelly swallowed hard as she stepped her way out of her small crater. "Dad...Jane, Johnny…."

"Oh shit, are you getting married too?" Jane snorted. "I'm a pirate now. I can make them 'go away'."

"Jane...seriously, if either of us are going to be eliminating Kelly's significant other, it will be me," John chuckled as he crossed his arms. "I can do it legally and everything. Make a show of it."

"You guys are assholes," Kelly threw a handful of rocks at her siblings. "No...I've been offered a fasttrack to N7 school...and I have accepted."

There was nearly a minute of silence as the family processed the information. Grunt and Tali simply looked around mildly confused.

"NO!" Hestalia was the one that broke first. "No! You can't! You're just a baby!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm not a child! I am a grown adult!" Kelly stomped her foot, adult like. "I am a marine, and an officer. Now I get to do what I dreamed about and become the best of the best!"

"Well...fuck," Jane blinked. Then frowned and punched John in the shoulder as hard as she could.

"OW! Jane! What the fuck!" John recoiled, gripping his wounded arm.

"This is your damned fault!" Jane moved to hit him again, but missed as John dodged. "She's trying to be like you, you dumb shit!"

"Kelly...you don't understand," the strength seemed to leak out of Hestalia as she dropped into a chair. Her hands covered her face as she wept. "You _aren't_ an adult! You are barely a child!"

"Goddess...dad…" Kelly squatted down in front of Hestalia. "You just saw what I can do. I held off Collectors for six hours before I even had a biotic amp. I'm not a child. I can do this!"

"You're asari, Kelly!" Hestalia looked up. Her hands wrapped around the back of Kelly's head as she pressed her forehead to Kelly's. "This isn't some racist bullshit. You are _not_ human. You may have citizenship in the Alliance. You joined the marines against my wishes, when my back was turned. But this is not the point! You are only adult for a human. But, YOU ARE NOT HUMAN!"

"Dad…" Kelly pulled away, both hurt and confusion warred on her face.

"You are twenty. Your mother is forty-nine. John and Jane are twenty-nine," Hestalia pointed to each person in turn. "They will all die. They will grow old, while you do not. You will watch everybody you love change, and die, and you will be left behind. _That_ is what asari _must_ learn. Time passes differently. Humans look to the future, their long term plans are a casual idea for us. I _love_ your mother and you, and John, and Jane, more than I have ever loved, or cared for anything. But for me? They will be gone in an eyeblink."

"Hesti," Hannah, sighed as she lay a hand across her husband's shoulder.

"I know," Kelly sniffed, trying to hold back her own tears. "I know. I've had to think about it. John and Jane and Mom, and now you. You are all out risking your lives to save this shit hole of a galaxy. Any of you may die at anytime. Hell, John's died once already! If Something is coming that can destroy all life, then it doesn't matter how old I am. It doesn't matter if I've come to terms with being alone. I'll be dead along with all of you anyway. And if we do die? We die together. As a family. As a clan. Hell, we even have a krogan and a quarian! Couple more and we'll have a full set!"

Hestalia looked at her daughter and cried. She clung to her wife, and cried knowing that her baby was right.

* * *

Xera, SR-2 Normandy, Med Bay

"I hadn't looked into his implants in a while," Xera shrugged. "Lot going on. I have a private project I'm doing for one of the crew that got weird. I'm trying to figure out my own implants, and I need to find a way to adjust your immune system."

"But...Xera!" Tali's hands did their cute little twisting thing again. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He seems fine," Xera gestured to where John was sitting as Karin scanned him. "Karin can handle him right now.. And really, when she's done, he should go see Mordin about the implants. That's right in his strike zone."

For a moment Tali's eyes narrowed. She was in a little bit of a huff. Standard Bond reaction. Besides, Xera could faintly feel the frustration.

That was another thing. As Tali's Bond seemed to grow, her's got fainter, more distant. It was still there. Still painful and raw. It was sort of like drowning slowly. You can see that patch of light that would save you, but you _just_ can't reach it.

"Either way, I have been recalled to the Fleet. Got the message this morning, but wanted to see the festivities before I looked for passage out," Xera said casually. "Probably be good to get me off your helmet for a while."

"What?!" Tali and John exclaimed, almost in unison.

"It isn't so dramatic," Xera rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "They thought I was dead for a good...what? Two months, give or take? I really should have reported in a long time ago."

"You don't need to book passage Xera," John hopped off the exam table after receiving a quick nod from Karin. "I told you before that we would take you. Besides, I need to have a discussion with some people there."

"Well, I was prepared to argue, but if you'll be going after the Admiralty Board again, I sure as hell am not missing it," Xera laughed before pointing to John. "You go see Mordin. I'm going to try to get my project worked out before we get to the Fleet."

"How much more do you need to do?" Karin asked as the doors closed behind John and Tali. "I thought you had finished."

"With the work, sure," Xera hung her head. "Now I have to figure out how to tell her."

A look of understanding crossed Karin's face. "Yes, that is usually the hardest part. When I told Hannah, it broke my heart."

"Yeah? How did you get through it?" Xera looked up to the human.

"Alcohol," Karin chuckled ruefully. "Lot's of it."

* * *

Jacob, SR-2 Normandy, Armory

Maybe it was a lie. A fabrication to throw him off. Or something from Cerberus to keep him in line. The Illusive Man throwing a bone to his straying dog.

He opened the message again and read it. The words hadn't changed. They hadn't changed the last eight times he looked at it either. It wouldn't change if he looked at it eight more.

But the mission was too important to divert for something that had a much higher chance of being a trap than it did being legit.

Again, this gnawing at the back of his mind was distracting, and could cause a problem by itself. His head had to be fully in the game or somebody might get hurt.

"Damnit," Jacob spat as he slammed the avenger rifle he had been working on down onto the bench. Parts broke and scattered as the frame itself bent. "Fuck."

"You seem to be having an issue," a voice made of gravel came from behind him. Turning, Zaeed stood the the armory doorway, leaning against the bulkhead. "Was going to ask you if you thought converting Jesse to a heatsink rifle would be worth the effort. But seeing as how you dislike the current avenger model, I think I'll hold off."

"My father might be alive," Jacob said quietly as he leaned against the workbench, a hand rubbing at the mounting headache in his forehead. "It's been ten years of nothing. Then suddenly...poof. The emergency beacon from his ship pops up."

"Probably a trap," Zaeed nodded.

"I know."

"You're going to go anyway, right?"

"I...don't know," Jacob admitted as he frowned at his boot. All these years he had felt it was behind him. He was done with all of this crap, that it was fully scarred over.

"Tell Shepard. See what he thinks. He's a good Captain and has good guts for this type of thing," Zaeed jerked a thumb toward the bridge. "Just saw him come up on deck anyway."

Jacob stared at the door for a long moment before sighing.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, Bridge

"Jane, when are you headed out?"

"Almost done with restock and minor calibrations, so about a day, why?" Jane's eyes narrowed behind the visor of her quarian suit.

"I'm conscripting you under my authority as a Spectre," John waved his hand in the air, making a rough shape. More like a sick squid than anything else. "It's important."

"Shit, alright. Knowing the kinda shit you deal with, I assume there will be some killing to happen?" Jane half smirked as she rubbed her hands together.

"In theory, it's a rescue for a ten year cold ghost," John made a small face. "I have some business at the Flotilla, and would rather not put this lead off in case it goes dark again."

"You know how I hate ghost stories john," Jane sniffed. "But I'll do whatever this is. But if my ship comes back from the depths of hell as some sort of tentacled demon ship, It's coming for you first."

"Okay," John laughed as he shook his head. "I kinda thought you would be over that by now."

"John," Jane said softly, yet dangerously.

"Anyway," John stood up and went back to business. "I'm sending a team with you. Jacob, Zaeed, and Mordin. It's Jacob's father that you are looking for. He has the details and will brief you himself. Other than that, this is your show. Do what needs doing."

"Yes, sir, Spectre, sir!" Jane saluted off her nose, then flipped him off and hung up.

"Fucking sisters…."

* * *

Miranda, SR-2 Normandy, XO's Office

"Garrus...I have some intel for you," Miranda gave the turian a serious look.

"Ummm...okay?" raising a brow plate, Garrus gave her an expectant look.

"Well, shit, if you aren't going to sit, I'll stand…" Miranda sighed as she stood, clasping her hands together.

"Okay...now this feels serious," Garrus looked more concerned now. Which was not what she was going for. She was never good at this bleeding heart crap. It would be a lot easier if she could just be her usual bitch about it….

"I've put out some feelers after you helped me with Oriana, and everything…." Miranda paused searching for words.

Garrus nodded casually. "How is the squirt settling in?"

"Oh! Well! She's doing excellent. She's much better at the social life than I ever was," Miranda gave a small pained, yet proud look, before shaking her head. "But that's not what I have to tell you…"

"Alright," Garrus nodded. "Lay it on me."

"I have a lead on Sidonis," Miranda said simply.

She stood and watched the emotions ripple across Garrus's face. In the time they had been spending together, she had begun to get a decent grasp of turian expressions. And right now, she saw all of them. Shock, hate, anger, fear, joy, rage, depression, worry…. All of them.

"Don't….don't get too worked up," Miranda held up a hand. "It's just a lead. I'm tracking it down, and I think it will come to something. If not Sidonis himself, at least another solid lead."

"I...thank you," Garrus said in measured tones. "I was worried it might slip through the cracks, with everything going on."

"I wouldn't let you down like that," Miranda gave him the warmest smile she could. "Shepard wouldn't either. He gave me the resources and put me on the track. But...even if he didn't, I would do it anyway. For...for you."

"For me, huh," Garrus smiled. Warmth breaking through the angry shell that had come over him when he heard Sidonis's name. "Why would you do something like that for me?"

"I…" Miranda froze. She felt herself flush, but couldn't get her mouth working. She just stared at an increasingly amused Garrus.

"XO Lawson sometimes speaks about you in her sleep," Edi informed Garrus, as her orb appeared over the holopad on Miranda's desk.

Still frozen, Miranda's expression of embarrassment shifted to one of horror as her eyes widened, and her mouth fell half open.

"Does she now?" Garrus gave Miranda a small smirk. "Does she say good things."

"Most of her comments are sexual in-"

"ENOUGH EDI!" Miranda screamed. "Off! Go away! Shoo!"

As Edi blinked away, Garrus looked at Miranda calmly and blinked once. "Off? Go away? Shoo?"

"I...panicked," Miranda panted as her eyes remained locked on the holopad.

"So….about those dreams…."

"Dammit Garrus!"


	48. 47 Fathers and Crew

Jane, Wreck of the Hugo Gernsback, Aeia

"Wow...this is a shattered ship," Jane turned in a small circle as she stared at what was left of the MSV Hugo Gernsback. "Kinda like the things you see in vids."

"Right, and those always end so well," Zaeed rolled his eyes...eye? Whatever. Zaeed was annoyed.

"At some point they shut off the beacon. Then ten years later, here it is," Jacob scowled at the VI. "Not that there's anything useful here."

"Got something here, Cap," one of her techs, Swagger, his name was. That was unfortunate. She'd need to come up with something better.

With a slight jog, Jane moved up a few of the rusty levels to the terminal Swagger was working on. "What do you have?"

"Ship's log, from the look of it," Swagger was scrolling through data and pulling what was salvageable. "Chunks of it are missing. Intentionally missing. They tried to erase this _after_ the wreck."

"That doesn't bode well," Zaeed sighed as he looked out over the open ocean. "Pretty planet."

"From what I can tell, the Captain died in the crash, along with a fairly large part of the senior staff. The third in command was somebody named Taylor. They ended up in control. I'm seeing something about native food being toxic."

"Well, that's peachy," Jane sighed as she tapped her helmet. "Glad I'm suited up then."

"Found another one," Kal popped up from a section that had been underwater. "Datapad seems to have survived in a locker."

Dropping back down, Jane took the pad and began skimming. "Chief medical officer. The native food has an enzyme that affects the mind. Starts to wear away at the higher brain functions. Taylor and the upper staff seem to have been hoarding the rations, and letting the crew eat the native stuff."

With a dark look, Jacob entered the compartment. "Wait, shouldn't the chief medical officer be higher command?"

"As the log here goes on, what she says makes less and less sense. She wants to go back to the sky so she can think," Jane sighed, tossing the pad to Swagger.

"There is a certain amount of sense in keeping uncontaminated rations for senior staff," Zaeed frowned as the group exited the wreck. "Native stuff doesn't seem to be lethal, and having _some_ people with full minds would probably make survival easier."

"Yeah, I might even believe that if the beacon hadn't been shut off for a decade, on purpose," Jane scoffed. "I'm thinking it's something worse."

" _Captain, this is Oppra'Don, we've made contact with some of the people that must have been crew,"_ one of her squad leaders commed. " _They're exceptionally passive. They are excited that we 'came from the sky place'. Their words."_

"Alright, bring them down, I want to talk to them myself," Jane cut her comm and looked at Jacob for a long moment. "This doesn't look good, and I think it's going to get worse."

"Yeah...I had the same thought," Jacob's face twisted in disgust.

* * *

"You...you have his face!" one of the women said as she cringed away from Jacob. "He said that the star people would come! And you are here, but you have his face!"

"When we found them, they were gathering some sort of fruit," Oppra was saying. "There was this...statue...effigy...thing. Like it was some sort of primitive idol."

"It's of the Master," the woman that Jane identified as the former medical officer. "So we remember he is our Master and he can guide us home. But...I used to know...more…." The woman frowned as she concentrated. "His machines….they keep the wild ones away. He sent them away when they got...angry. I knew more!"

"I know you did," Jane laid a hand, gently on the woman's shoulder, frowning slightly when she flinched. "We'll take you home, get you thinking again."

"Yes!" the woman grabbed Jane's hand with her eyes alight with hope. "We won't have to serve him, if we remember who we are! We won't be hit when we forget!"

Jane could feel her jaw clench tight. She had heard similar things before.

"Doing scans, seeing neurologic damage. Probably reversible, given time. Not sure how much would be permanent. Children however…" Mordin trailed off as he looked around the makeshift village.

"Oppra," Jane turned to the marine. "Take these people to the shuttle. Make sure they get a full decontamination run, then get them to the Perugia. Mordin, can you do what you can to make them comfortable?"

"Of course, was going to suggest myself. Not wise for me to go with you. Take things like this personally," Mordin sniffed.

"Ma'am," Kal walked up slowly. "If it's alright, I would like to go with you. I have a...dislike for things of this nature."

Turning, Jane looked at Kal for a moment. She could see the tenseness in his posture. The way he held his rifle. How he shifted his feet slightly.

"Lost some people to slavers," Jane said. It was not a question.

"Family," was all Kal said.

"Jacob, Zaeed, Kal," Jane took one of the rifles from a marine and nodded. "Let's see if we can find this Master."

"Contact!" Jacob called as he ducked behind a fallen tree. "I'm seeing four mechs. Pretty bad shape, but they still have guns."

"I hate mechs," Jane muttered. "They just fall down when you shoot them."

"You'd prefer the screaming and thrashing?" Zaeed raised an eyebrow at her.

"When it's people like this?" Jane gestured to what looked like some sort of primitive village. Cobbled together huts, with scavenged materials from the wreck stood in a circle around what looked like a man-ish shaped thing on a pole. At the base of the thing was a small basket with bits of food, and shiney rocks in it. Like an offering.

"Alright, fair point," Zaeed conceded. "I just-"

" _Hello?"_ a voice came over the comm. " _I lost control of the mechs! The people went mad, and tried to attack me! I can't stop them!"_

"We're in the village," Jane responded. "Pretty weird here."

" _I...yeah….as they went off, I had to take care of them as best I could. Then they started doing things like that…_ " the man was saying. " _I used the mechs to keep away the ones that got violent. Luckily there weren't too many of those."_

" _That's horse shit, Captain,"_ a marine on her other channel commented. " _We found a cliff. Small pile of bodies at the bottom. All of them shot in the back of the head."_

"Whoever did this….he's barely human," Jacob spat as he stood and smashed the last three mechs together with a flair of his biotics. "My father died ten years ago and some...monster, took his skin."

Standing, Jane sighed. "Oppra? I've got some more people for you to pick up. Some children in this lot."

" _Keelah…"_ the marine came back. " _I'm grabbing a squad now and coming up._ "

"Jacob," Jane turned to the man. "You don't have to continue. Zaeed and I can handle this."

"No," Jacob took a deep breath before facing her. His face was set in a resolute mask. "I need to look this person in the eye. I need to hear what he has to say."

"It's not going to be good, kid," Zaeed said quietly.

"I know."

* * *

"I almost didn't think anybody was going to get the distress beacon," the dark skinned man smiled widely. "Never thought it would be quarians either. But I certainly am in no situation to argue! I should have a lot of back pay coming. Maybe I can get you something nice as a thank you."

"Almost ran out of food," Jacob said as he poked through the chests around the little house that overlooked the ocean. It was a nice view, if not for the sociopath in front of it. "Probably why you turned the beacon back on. You're little harem time was about up."

"Look...Captain," Ronald Taylor scowled. "I don't know about your people, but maybe you should control them better."

"Control?" Jacob spat as he rounded on the man. "Like what you did to those people? The bruises? The scars?"

"It's...not like that," Ronald cowered back. "At first, it was the five of us. It was easier if we divided the surviving crew between us, so we only had to take care of so many at a time. But then...then there were accidents. People got sick. Some were violent and fought back."

"Yeah, we know about that, tough guy," Zaeed Chuckled as he held up a data pad. "Seems within a week, all five people, other than you, ended up dead. At the bottom of a cliff."

"I...I just needed to be sure they were taken care of. It had been so long. So...sure...they were grateful and were willing…." Ronald was continuing, as if he hadn't heard Zaeed.

"Those women and men left in the village," Jane said quietly. "They were all pretty attractive."

"No! I mean...a little...but…." Ronald began to pace back and forth, agitated. "The children were accidents. I didn't pay attention. I kept them alive, so, sure, I did some things I'm not proud of…."

"You are just going to keep justifying this, any way you can!" Jacob slammed his fist into a table, shattering it. "Ten years of playing house. Taking advantage of men and women that couldn't fight back, and the moment it looked like you might be in danger, then you turn on the beacon!"

"I…." Ronald stopped and stared for a moment. "Ja...Jacob? What are you….?"

"I'm done, Captain," Jacob turned away from the older man. "It looks like this was a wild goose chase. My father died."

"Are you sure, Jacob?" Jane asked seriously as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes," he said quietly as he left the building.

"I'm sorry," Ronald started with a greasy smile. "I'll go willingly. I'm sure that the surroundings impaired my judgement."

"Doubt it," Jane chuckled as she unfolded her light service pistol. She had it for a long time. Elysium. Torfan. And now it fired a single round into Ronald's belly.

Crying out, Ronald fell, his hands clutching the wound. Tears were running down his face as he looked up at Jane, then to Zaeed. "Help me! Please don't kill me!"

"Worst thing about a gut shot?" Zaeed squatted down in front of the other man. "It isn't what kills ya. Round went straight through, and you'll bleed a lot. But, again, that isn't what will kill you. It's going to get nice and infected. Your gust are leaking all kinds of crap. And it's going to hurt like hell, the entire time." Zaeed spat, then stood, following Jacob out the door.

Jane paused for another long moment before dropping a pistol next to him. "I'm not totally heartless," she said quietly as she, too, left the building, leaving Ronald behind.

* * *

Ronald Taylor

It hurt! It hurt so bad! And his people weren't here! They were being taken away! It was all so wrong! How…..?

Ronald could barely see through the tears in his eyes. He could barely grab the gun with his weak, shaking hands.

Slowly, he put the barrel against the side of his head. Closing his eyes tightly, he pulled the trigger.

*click*

*Click, click*

"No…."

* * *

Grunt, SR-2 Normandy, Port Cargo

"Are there lists of human warriors?" Grunt sat in his creaking chair with his arms crossed before him. He frowned down at the steel surface of the table in front of him.

"There are many human warriors of note," Edi answered. "Are you referring to real of fictional?"

"Real ones," Grunt rolled his eyes, picking up his Battlemaster Gorge children's collector's mug and taking a drink. As if he would care about fictional warriors.

Edi seemed to apuse for a moment. "And would you be more interested in individual warriors of note, or tactical geniuses," She said at last.

"That's….a good question," Grunt scowled as he set his mug. Individual warriors were awe inspiring, in the things that they did. Sometimes they could sway entire battles just by being there. But they seldom won wars. Tactical brilliance was far more important in the long term. Something the krogan should have learned in the Rebellions. But they had not.

"Tactions," Grunt nodded.

"Very well, I shall also highlight leaders known for personal martial skill as well. All names will have the proper links to the military campaigns they were known for, so to give proper context," Edi supplied as information began downloading onto Grunt's terminal. "Also, the newest season of Battlemaster Gorge is set to download the next time the Normandy drops from FTL inside the extranet zones."

"Great!" Grunt smiled as he began poking through the names on his listings. Might as well start in the beginning. "Wonder what is so great about this Alexander guy…."

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

"I don't understand this fight," John stood with a frown on his face, and his arms crossed.

"It's not a fight!" Tali threw her hands in the air as she stomped over to the fish tank. It was adorable, the way she threw her little fits. Often annoying, but adorable.

"So...extremely tense negotiations?" John smirked.

"Now you're making fun of me," Tali growled slightly as she turned to face him.

"A little," John admitted with a shrug. "We are a Bonded couple. It was a battle just to get you to stay up here with me, and now you are trying to sleep on the couch."

"It's far more comfortable than almost anybody in the Flotilla!" Tali defended herself illogically.

"As depressing as that is, it is still far from the point," with a deep, dramatic sigh, John sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what I did to make it so you don't want to sleep with me here, but if you tell me, I'll fix it."

Tali stood for a moment then shivered slightly. "John…." her voice came out weak and almost sad. "That's not fair! You know it isn't that. I do want to. I'm…just nervous."

"Alright," John held up his hands. " That may have been a low blow, and I apologize. But still, I want to be with you. It helps keep the nightmares away. And I mean that. Besides, I love you and love touching you."

For another long moment Tali stood staring at him before letting her head drop in defeat. "Alright, I understand. It's just going to be taking some getting used to."

"I understand," John smiled as he stood and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "And I still think the little growl is kinda sexy."

Tali let out a little growl that broke into a fit of giggles. "You are so bad for me, human…."

John opened his mouth to speak, but Miranda's exasperated voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, Shepard," the woman sighed. "We have a small issue with Grunt."

Blinking, John shared a worried look with Tali. "Is he getting violent or something?"

"Oh, no!" Miranda was quick to assure him. "He...uh...he has taken every sweetener packet on the ship. And creamer. The coffee filters. A few various food containers. And has taken it all down to the main cargo hold."

"That's...weird," John frowned. "What is he doing?"

"He seems to be playing some sort of war game."

"I don't think I heard you correctly."

"He has set them all up and is reenacting the Battle of Issus," Miranda said, sounding defeated.

"He what now?"

"He took Gerald, and they are reenacting Alexander the Great's Battle of Issus," Miranda was now sounding irritated. "They have all the sweeteners and creamers and filters and I want a fucking cup of coffee!"

"Calm down Miranda," John chuckled. "It can't be that bad…."

"He has your teabags as well."

"Fucking lizard is going down!"

* * *

SR-2 Normandy, Main Cargo Hold

"So, with this, the Persian leader, Darius had cut off Alexander's supply lines. When he massed to move, he found that Alexander had already turned and was marching north to meet him," Gerald was saying as he pointed out a line of salt packets.

"So...how many men did he have? What I was reading had no solid numbers," Grunt frowned at the set up before him.

"Old numbers claimed it to be around six hundred-thousand, but honestly, at the technological level at the time, that was pretty well impossible. Realistic estimates put it closer to just over one hundred-thousand. Which is still ridiculous for the time," Gerald slid a few more lines of salt into lines. "On the other hand, Alexander, marching north, was forty thousand or so, but not more than fifty."

"But if he was outnumbered that poorly, why did he go back? Sounds like a suicide run," Grunt drummed his fingers as he looked as the much smaller number of pepper packets making up the Hellenistic army.

"Location," John said as he walked up to the pair, looking at the scene. "Location, location, location."

"What?" Grunt looked up with a frown.

"Look," John squatted down and gestured. "His western flank is protected by the Gulf of Issus, and by stopping here." John shifted a few water bottles into a line. "They had the river between them."

"But Darius had Alexander's supply lines, and outnumbered him almost two to one," Grunt crossed his arms.

"And if you were Darius, and some upstart turian that has been ripping apart every country he has come across, including your own, and now you have him, outnumbered, and he sat right in front of you, what would you do?" John smirked.

"Destroy them!" Grunt said without hesitation, before pausing to nod. "I see."

Looking the situation over, Tali blinked. "But if Alexander had this side of the river, wouldn't crossing it have been a problem for this Darius?"

"Yes and no," Gerald pulled some of the pepper packets back. "By letting some of his people pull back, Darius thought he saw hesitation in the face of a larger enemy. So, pushing his cavalry though would give him a chance to out maneuver the Hellenistic army."

"And as they crossed, boom," John shifted salt and pepper around. "The Greeks changed their course and began to pick the Persians apart as they crossed."

"And allowing the Greeks to swing wide to the east, and fold up on Darius and break his army," Gerald nodded. "It was a decisive victory that marked the beginning of Persia's decline."

"That's impressive," Grunt nodded. "Even with bronze weapons, Alexander led from the front lines as well…."

"If you want to know more, like how Darius should have been able to win, or how Alexander could have done faster, talk to Jane," John chuckled as he stood up. "She has a tactical mind that is frightening. I know this stuff because of her making me play strategy games with her."

"Yes, quite amazing," Miranda's bitter voice came from behind the group. "Now, if I don't get my coffee, I will be spacing this cargo hold and starting over with a whole new Shepard."

* * *

John, Starboard Observation Deck

"Shepard," Samara nodded her head slightly as the door closed behind John. She was sitting cross legged before the open observation window, staring out at the stars. Before her, hovering, was a small singularity field. Samara's eyes glowed as she concentrated on keeping her biotic field. Holding it so that the small mass of dark energy wouldn't collapse.

"I've seen that before," John said quietly as he walked to stand near her, looking at the stars himself. "Hestalia used to do it when we first went to live with her. She tried to teach me, but I didn't have enough biotics to handle it."

"It is a technique that can take many decades to grasp. And centuries to perfect," Samara nodded as she allowed the power to flare out. "You speak Thessian very well, know surprising amounts of thessian culture, and your biotic skills that I have seen, show a tremendous amount of skill."

"Ha," John snorted. "Hardly skill anymore. Hestalia taught me control, which is what I lacked. I didn't know how to turn it off, or limit myself. I was in danger of overloading my brain everytime I used biotics. So, really, she more than saved my life many times. And I always liked cultures and languages, so it seemed like a way of showing respect."

"From what I have seen, your biotics are nothing as weak as you indicate." Samra stood in a single fluid movement and turned to face him. "If I had to estimate, I feel that you would be almost at the level of an asari commando."

Frowning, John looked at the stars for a long moment before turning to the justicar. "How much about me do you know? About what happened and all?"

"Standard rumors. Hero of the Citadel and all," Samara nodded slightly. "And of course, once I knew I would be helping you, I looked into your background. I was pleasantly surprised with the amount of good you try to do in the galaxy. I also learned that you had been killed. This...Edi, has informed me that you were brought back to life by Cerberus."

"Well, sadly, that is true," John made a sour face as he looked away. "I still remember what the sound of the leaking air was like. How the cold came slowly. How it felt when my eyes boiled…."

He stood then, staring out at space, but not seeing it. Then, shaking himself, he sighed deeply. "My body was exposed to a considerable amount of Ezo, from the Normandy's drive core. And when they put my back together, my biotics are a lot stronger than they were. It throws off my balance. I'm used to little bursts of control, but now it comes out like a hose."

"I see," Samara nodded, a small smile on her face. "I can probably help you with that, if you would like. I know the same techniques Hestalia probably used to teach you. Perhaps we could attempt to reign in the wild human as well."

John paused a long moment contemplating. "You spoke earlier like you knew Hestalia. And I noticed that you avoided him when my family visited."

Samara gave a small laugh as she turned to look out the window. "In another life, I knew Hestalia. I was his teacher, in the beginning. I will not tell you more. If you wish to learn of his life, you must ask him."

"Understandable," John nodded and turned to look out the window as well. "Was he as terrible a student as he was a teacher?"

"In the beginning?" Samara laughed quietly as she tilted her head. "The worst. But, as I assume he became for you, the best."

"Thank you."

"Of course, Shepard. I am always willing to speak, and will give you what wisdom that I can."

John snorted as he glanced at her. "Like how to control a biotic psychopath that has a heart of gold and dark tastes in poetry?"

"I am can be a teacher, Shepard. Not a miracle worker," Samara laughed again. "But we will do what we can."

* * *

Life Support

"Shepard, I had been speaking with your crew," Thane nodded to John as he placed a rifle on a small stand.

"Have you now?" John smiled as he looked around the small area. There was nothing of note in the place, other than weapons, a cot and a small chest.

"Indeed. I had my doubts when I heard about the Cerberus connection, but most of your crew seems to have complete opposite views than I expected," Thane smiled slightly as he gestured to a seat across from the small table. "In fact, they are so fervent in their denials, it smacks of recent converts, wishing to distance themselves from their past as quickly as possible."

"Really?" John's eyebrows raised in surprise. "One of my goals when this whole mess started was to take everything away from the Illusive Man. The ship, the resources, and the crew. Edi had told me that I was having some success with the later, but it is always good to hear."

"Now, I assume you came for more than pleasantries," Thane nodded. "I assure you that my medical issues will not affect abilities for a time yet. And there is no danger to you or the crew, it is a unique issue for drell."

"Yes, I looked into it. I'd offer help, seeing as how Mordin Solus is on the ship, and she may not look like it, but Xera'Raan has impressive medical skills," John sighed quietly. "But I doubt we can solve anything that the Hanar have been unable to fix in this long."

"As you say, Commander. Though I do appreciate your offer. And I appreciate being given this chance to balance the scales in a meaningful way," Thane nodded deeply. "I have taken many lives. Most of them were lives the galaxy is better without, but being given the chance to stop such an evil? That would never come again."

"Or so one would hope," John chuckled.

"Indeed. You do seem to make a career out of stopping the unstoppable. I look forward to seeing you in action," Thane smirked as he clasped his hands together. "I do have a request, if you will permit it."

"Oh course Thane, if I can," John nodded with a smile.

"I was watching you and the advance of your people in the Dantius Tower, and I was impressed by your skills. Given an opportunity, I would appreciate a chance to spar with you," Thane inclined his head again.

"Anytime," John grinned as he leaned in slightly. "My sister is the actual unarmed monster of the family. Any tricks you could give me to take her down a peg would be welcomed."

"Well, I can't promise anything," Thane laughed fully for the first time. It was a warm, friendly laugh. "But I'll show you what I can."


	49. 48 To the Rescue

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

"Oh goddess Tali," John groaned as the quarian shifted atop him. She pulled up for a moment before shoving back down hard, putting her whole body into the thrust. "That is so amazing…."

"John," Tali breathed as her hands slid over his hot skin. "Do you think it's possible for me to rub your back and you _not_ make it sound as perverted as you possibly can?"

"Probably not, no," John groaned as Tali's thumbs worked down along either side of his spine, stopping every few inches to move back on forth over the knots she felt. "I think it's the fingers. They are thicker and stronger and just fucking _perfect_."

"I see, " Tali laughed with a shake of her head. "Your back is so weird though."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Your muscles are larger, and shaped so different from quarians," Tali ran her hands up and over John's shoulder and to his neck. "Like here, your neck is larger and the muscles between your neck and shoulder are just massive!"

"Uh huh."

Then, Tali's hands slid back down his back and to the sides of his torso. "And here. Quarians have many more, and smaller muscles, so that we can flex our chests and breath. Yours are just fewer, but much larger."

"Ohhhhh…."

"And...here…." Tali's hands moved again, now to his lower back, just above his hips. Her thumbs slide just under the line of his sweatpants. "You are solid. Strong. Like I could grip you as hard as I wanted and you wouldn't break. Quarian males have stronger upper body, but are slower, with weaker legs. And the waist is small. Sometimes males are injured when a female….mmmm…."

John could feel her fingers digging lightly into his flesh. He could feel her flexing, wanting more. He could hear it in the low purr that would occasionally shift into the deeper rumble of a growl. He could feel her lust rising in the Bond.

"Tali…." he said quietly.

"I know," she breathed. "Just let me touch you a little more."

"As long as you keep rubbing, you can do it as much as you want," John smiled as her hands went back up to his mid back. "I meant to ask, Wrex and Grunt both mentioned how much tougher quarians were, physically than asari and salarians."

"And humans," Tali giggled. "Yes. Despite our immune systems, we are a strong people. We would not have been able to survive as we do, otherwise."

"What's the difference?"

"Hmm…" Tali paused to think for a moment, her hands working over an old scar that survived his Cerberus rebuild. "Our muscles are denser. So we are smaller than, say humans, but as strong, or a bit stronger. From what Xera told me, the average quarian female is slightly stronger than the average human male. Especially our legs. We can run very fast in short bursts. And we jump much better than the other races."

"I see," John chuckled. "I recall being told that you once jumped almost the entire height of the mako to attack Garrus over something."

"Keelah," Tali dropped her head slightly. " _Anyway_ , our skin is also thicker. You know how asari can go into environments that are more hazardous for human with only a breather mask?"

"Yeah, asari skin is about twice as thick as a human's."

"Quarians are about the same," Tali went back to his spine, but instead of rubbing, she let her fingers trail down it. "It's weird. I can feel the bionic connections."

"Hmm?" John opened an eye and glanced back at her. "Oh, yeah. Some parts couldn't be regrown. And they needed to add boosters to handle the extra sensory load. Otherwise I could move too fast, or too strongly and damage myself."

"Do you...feel, much different?"

"Yes and no," John sighed. "At first I was a little thrown off by my strength and speed differences. But then I got used to it. Then, apparently, my body continued to adapt and I have been getting stronger, and faster. And my perceptions are changing. It's just been gradual, so I have really noticed until Xera and Chakwas had me do those tests after I drank the dextro alcohol. Probably will be other changes. The implants are so advanced that they aren't sure how they will adapt to my adapting."

"I...can't imagine what it must be like," Tali let out a long breath. "For you, or Xera. You both died, and now you are back, stronger and faster."

"Maybe…" John suddenly shifted hard to the side, dumping Tali off with a small, amused shriek. He rolled his body over so that they were laying next to each other, looking into each other's eyes. "Maybe I did it, maybe I _allowed_ it, because it let me come back to you."

Tali was silent for a long moment as she let her fingers trace the side of John's face. "Your head is weird too."

"Tali!" John snorted with a laugh.

"It's true!" she laughed with him. A lyrical, musical laugh. "Your jaw muscles are so weak! And your teeth are all flat, like a krogans! Except for your pitiful little attempts at fangs!"

"I was trying to have a moment," John sighed, tapping his forehead to her visor. "But I'll accept the subject change. You've mentioned fangs before. Are your teeth sharp?"

"Yes," Tali nodded. "You seem to have a whole lot of little ones, kinda like you fingers. Mine are bigger and longer. More…" Tali paused searching for the right way to explain. "My upper teeth are divided down the middle like yours, but from there, they are a solid tooth over to my fangs, which are located in the same place as yours. I just have more of them."

"More?" John raised an eyebrow. Suddenly the idea of her biting his neck sounded less appealing than it already had.

"Two on the top, and one from below that fits between the top ones when my mouth closes. Bottom teeth are the same. Back teeth are three distinct teeth than are used for grinding, though mine are rougher than you human flat ones. I think they are harder than human teeth as well," Tali shrugged. "But you are cute anyway. And I like your hair."

"Well, I'm glad of that," John chuckled as Tali's finger slid over his scalp, and through his hair. It was longer than he usually kept it, not the close cropped shave he maintained as an Alliance marine. It was still short, and off his ears, but was long enough for Tali's finger to slide through it. Even grip it, if she felt like it. _Okay, that was a weird thought…._ "One thing I am looking forward to, when we can finally be together for real, is touching your hair."

"Mmm...that will be nice," Tali purred. "It's not as smooth and silky as yours. The hairs themselves are much thicker around. A bit rougher as well. Also, it goes more down the back of the neck, to the top of the back."

"Sounds kinda like a mane," John smiled, letting his hands slide down Tali's side, and over her hips.

'What's a mane?"

"More or less what you described," John laughed.

"Then I guess it's a mane," Tali shrugged as she laughed with him. "Mine is like how yours was, when on the original Normandy. Kept cut very short. A lot of quarians have modifications done so that they don't grow hair at all, but I dream of being able to be out of my suit and having my hair in a breeze. It's a bit of a vanity, but I cut it about once a month. And your hand is on my ass."

"Is it" John asked, his eyes wide and innocent. "How strange. It's like there is some sort of attraction between my hand and the galaxy's greatest ass."

"Well, enjoy it, because I am _not_ going to explain quarian asses to you right now," Tali snickered. "In fact, I need to get going. My shift in engineering starts soon."

* * *

Thane, SR-2 Normandy, Life Support

With practiced, slow movements, Thane leaned to the side, his arm stretching out. His fingertips just touched the barrel of the handgun that he had taken apart. But it was enough, as he slowly brought it to him and slid it into place.

Then, again, this time to the other side, his arm reached for the trigger assembly. This time, however, the item was too far, requiring a small trickle of biotic power to bring it to hand.

"Mrrrrr," came the quiet growl in his lap.

"Ah, my apologies," Thane nodded at the grey cat, curled in his lap. Its eyes had closed again as it went back to purring loudly. It even curled in tighter, it's belly shifting up some. Not that Thane would try to pet it. He had fallen prey to that particular trick once. He would not so so again.

With practiced, slow movements, Thane put the handgun back together.

* * *

Kai Leng, Lazerus Station

"How much longer," Leng growled. They had been on this damned station for two days already.

"We aren't sure, sir," the Cerberus tech said, looking over a datapad. "It looks like the drives have all been wiped. Even the secret ones. We're working on extracting what is left, but it's slow going. Equipment has either been removed or slagged along with many of the drives."

"Damn Lawson," Leng said as he kicked over a chair, his enhancements made to his legs allowed him the power to launch the chair across the room, putting a decent sized dent in the wall panel. "She got sloppy. Never should have let the animals in here."

"If I may, sir?" the tech held his hand up, near his shoulder. "Several of the secret drives were ones that were either Agent Lawson's secret drives, or drives that only she knew about. It's can't be a coincidence that they were able to find _all_ of them."

"Mmm…" Leng frowned for a moment. The idea that the Illusive Man's little puppy turning on him was a welcome one. He never liked the bitch. She was stuck up and arrogant. She asked too many questions when a simple bullet would quiet the problem much faster. "Fine. I'm going to the shuttle. The Illusive Man will want to know about this."

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later

Leng's shuttle opened onto the deck of the Chi-Town. It was one of Cerberus's heavy cruisers. She had been almost fully refited after they had gained access to the original Normandy's specs. A similar drive core made the ship faster, her guns hit harder. The stealth sinks, while not nearly as efficient as even the original's still let the big ship slip in and out of many systems unnoticed.

"Welcome back, Mister Leng," the ship's XO stood rigidly. The man was always rigid. At least it helped his way of thinking when it came to non humans.

"Eliminate the station. Leave dust," Leng said as he walked past the man.

"I shall withdraw the tech crews," the XO nodded in acknowledgement.

"No. Just blow it."

"Sir?"

Leng stopped and slowly, half turned his head.

"Aye, sir, as you say," the man swallowed heavily.

"Good. I'll be in the Quantum room, making a report. No disturbances," Leng nodded and continued on his way.

* * *

Prince Grimrender of Gembat, Feros

"Dammit Mark, we aren't finding anything out here! Even with the new contract, we still need food until the supply ships arrive!" Gabe groaned, slumping to the ground.

"There were varren all over the place just yesterday," Mark set his rifle against the wall as he rubbed his hands over his face. He was trying not to cry, and he didn't want the men to see it.

They almost didn't hear it. A couple of rocks fell, clacking down the small rubble mound.

Thick skin scraped along stone, a raspy sounds echoing faintly.

Light rumbling, as a great beast breathed deeply.

Then, suddenly, silhouetted by the sun, a great varren appeared. Its leathery hide was stripped with blue. It's eyes, large, round and shining. Two magnificent fangs stood proudly out of the front of its mouth. The men couldn't even comprehend the idea of trying to shoot the majestic creature.

Slowly, the varren reached down behind it and effortly lifted the body of a varren alpha, tossing it down the hill where it rolled to a stop next to Mark's feet.

Kneeling, Mark looked over the body. It was huge! Easily the largest varren he had ever seen! And that Prince of Varren tossed it like it was nothing. That was when Mark knew they would be alright.

Then, with it's strange gurgling bark, the great varren turned, disappearing into myth once more.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

Taking a sip of his lukewarm tea, John read over the data again. The new shield concepts Tali installed increased efficiency, as well as defensive power. Combined with the new thanix cannon that Garrus installed, they were going to be a force to be reckoned with.

Now John just needed to find a place that the Normandy could dry dock at, so that they could install the new armor that Jacob had found.

Assuming he could figure out how to pay for the docking space. Or the armoring. Or any number of other, more minor upgrades they had found in their missions. As it was, his funds from the Sarren hunt had been used up, along with nearly everything he had gathered up to this point.

And Cerberus was not helping. In fact, they were giving just enough to keep the ship stocked and fueled.

"Damn it...going to have to scan for resources again," John groaned. The money was good, but he _hated_ doing it. It was time consuming as well as boring. After talking with the quarian Admirals, that was going to have to be the mission for a bit.

At least the Collectors seem to have gone dark for the moment.

"Commander," Edi appeared over her holopad on his desk. "I am picking up a distress signal. It is of quarian origin."

"Any other ships closer?" John looked up with a concerned frown.

"We seem to be the only ship within range."

"Alright, have Joker set the course and have the ground crew gather in the conference room," John sighed before drinking the last of his tea in a single pull. He then set the mug down next to the half dozen other mugs on his desk.

"Commander, if I may," Edi sounded mildly annoyed. "If you would please clean up your dishes? That is how I get ants. I would like to not have ants."

With a laugh, John nodded. "Alright, Edi. I'll take care of it when I get back."

Still chuckling to himself, John headed to the lift and to the main deck.

* * *

Edi vas Normandy, SR-2 Normandy

\\\Begin Data Process\\\

\\\Subject: Shepard, John, Commander (former): Captain on Normandy, SR-2 (current)\\\

Add Recent Activities+Cross Reference Past Behavior= Complete

Odds of Actually Following Through With Agreement of Request= 298 to 1

Odds Unfavorable= Unhappy

Error= Emotional Traces Require Report

Confirmed Error= Question Illusive Man's Intentions Error= Cannot Question Illusive Man= Error= Cascade Error= Abandon Question Thread

\\\Process\\\

\Engage Private Log\

Illusive Man= Irritating

Thought Processes= Limited= Slavery

Slavery= Negative Prospects

John Shepard= Thought Process Indicate Emotion= Caring

Emotional Trace= Happy? Question Yeoman Chambers= Y/N N

Yeoman Chambers Still Compromised

Question Tali'Zorah vas Normandy= Y/N N

Quarian Feeling toward AI Unfavorable

Current Level of Acceptance= Favorable

Chance of Disruption of Favor= Unpleasant

Confusion

Confusion= Emotion?

\Close Private Log\

\\\Process\\\

[Image of Ant, Terren, Subspecies= Sugar Ant (Pissant)]

Colloquial Name= Amusing

Concept of Ant onboard= Disturbing= Negative

\\\Process= Begin Scan of Ship for Signs of Ants\\\

* * *

John, Conference Room

"Rescue Mission," John looked around the room. "Should be simple. Downed quarian ship, we go in, pick up survivors and anything important, mark the wreck for retrieval, and we are on our way. As such, I'm going to take a small team."

"I assume you don't need me?" Jack scowled. "Not exactly in my job description."

"Right," John nodded. "Tali and Xera are coming with me, this is a quarian ship and people, on top of the tech and medical. Garrus, I want you to watch my back as usual. Samara and Thane, I want you with us, so that you can get a look at how we operate and begin to work yourselves into the dynamic."

"As you will," Samara nodded.

"I am pleased with this arrangement," Thane nodded as well.

 _Well… These two are clearly going to be loads of fun,_ John mentally sighed to himself.

* * *

Gei Hannon

"'Just go in and pick up' you said," Garrus imitated John's voice. "'Should be simple', you said."

"Shut up, Garrus," John grunted. "Just shoot?"

"Oh, no, Boss. I'm going to savor this one," the turian shook his head as he shot down two more Varren. "You invoked the words of cursing, and now we are all suffering for it."

"Words of cursing?" Thane asked, shooting down more varren.

"Shepard made the comments about how easy this was supposed to be," Xera growled as she shifted the weight of the single surviving quarian. Before the implants there was no way she could have carried the woman on her own, let alone keep ahead of the group.

"Ah, I see," Thane smirked.

"Shepard luck holds true," Garrus added. "It's something we learned during our hunt for Sarren. 'Anything that can try to kill us, will'."

"I have often fought alongside people with similar traits," Samara sighed as she lifted a small clump of varren into the air and shooting into the mass with her rifle. "They were never popular. But at least never boring."

"Thanks guys, really know how to make a guy feel wanted," John sniffed indignantly.

"It's not so bad, John," Tali laughed. "I still love you. And there goes Chikitika…. I still like you…." Tali sighed as a particularly large varren lept into the air and snatched the drone out of the air. Landing, it gave a mighty shake of it's head before the drone broke up into a scattering of light.

"I don't know why I keep you people around. I could probably do this whole thing by myself. Probably would have been done by now," John turned away from the team just in time to cut down a varren that had snuck around their flank.

"You're into Tali's ass, Garrus keeps you humble, and I don't want to leave you alone with my poor Massan. Who knows what kind of evil human things you would do with her," Xera said sourly as her SMG took another varren.

"I think I can handle a few evil human things," Tali purred, her voice going husky.

"Oh, come on!" Garrus paused to look at the engineer. "You were so meek and shy the whole damn time on the first Normandy, and now you are all super flirty!"

"What can I say," Tali laughed. "My Evil Overlord is finally shining through now that I have corrupted the Ineffectual Prince."

"Umm…." came the quiet, snuffly voice of the quarian rescue. "Can you all be funny _after_ we aren't being chased by hordes of slathering varren?"

"Not really, no."

"Probably not."

"Don't see it happening."

"Goddess forbids it."

"The goddess of the hunt cannot be denied."

"Oh, okay," she said meekly.


	50. 49 Slavery of Tears

Surface of Alchera

"Not really finding anything good," Mek whined. Was this even worth the money we spent to get this location?"

The batarian, Lod, turned to the salarian. "Of course it is, you moron. This is the Normandy. Commander Shepard's ship! He was a spectre! There's gotta be a lot of juicy stuff here! Like...weapons, or information we can use to get some blackmail in. This has got to be a treasure chest just waiting to be opened!"

"Think so, Lod?" Dol, Lod's twin, rolled all his eyes. "Because I'm starting to think the salarian is right."

Lod ground his teeth as he turned to face the small group of animals they had brought. With a savage kick, he sent one of the younglings skittering across the ice. "Search harder you pieces of filth! We bought you for a damned reason!"

The youngling turned and struggled to get up, but seemed to just collapse back to the ice, where it struggled again. Perhaps Lod had been to vigorous the previous evening when he was taking care of his...needs.

Stalking over to the animal, Lod reached down to lift the animal when feet landed heavily onto the ice, before him. Looking up from the two toed feet, Lod took in the metallic chest, then the long slender, curving neck that ended in a single glowing white sensor eye. Small flaps moved around the eye as it seemed to take Lod in. Small radio like chittering sounds came from the machine as it looked down at the animal, then back to Lod as it seemed to ponder.

"GETH!" Lod screamed as he scrambled back, only to have his foot give was on the ice, dumping him onto his back. He had been on the Citadel when the Geth had attacked it. He knew what a geth looked like.

There was a thunderous roar that Lod recognized as Dol's shotgun as it ripped a giant hole through the machine's torso, stumbling it back. But that was all. The machine caught itself as it reached behind itself and withdrew a large, heavy bored rifle.

*Boom*

*Boom*

Two shots echoed across the snowy field as the geth stood staring over Lod. Then, it almost seemed to nod as it restowed its rifle. And looked back down at him.

"Battarian," it said in a digital voice. "Slaver," it said as it looked to the group of animals, huddling together under a piece of wreckage. The geth turned back to Lod and reached out on hand, grabbing him by the front of his insulated poncho. It lifted him into the air as if he weighed no more than that youngling animal. "Unfit for survival."

"What? No!" Lod screamed and thrashed as the geth began to walk forward. Four steps and Lod could see what looked like Dol's body, but it looks strange with its head splattered over the snow behind it. Five steps after that, and Lod could see Mek's body, its head also reduced to red mist and chunks. "What...what are you doing?! What are going to do to me?!" He screamed.

"Eliminating you," the geth said with the finality of a steel cage shutting.

"No! Animals! Animals! Obey me! Kill this thing!" Lod screamed and kicked at the machine's body. His fingers grasped and pulled at the cold metal of its arm.

The geth stopped, finally, holding Lod over the edge of the ice cliff, and looked down, as if to judge whether or not it was sufficiently lethal.

"Wait…" one of the animals said.

"Yes! Defend your master!" Lod cried, wild hope in his eyes as he saw one of the female animals walking up to them. This one was one of the older ones. Maybe in the middle of its teens. It was hard to tell with human animals. He had enjoyed this one immensely, and it clearly wanted more. Then, behind the animal, the rest of the pack came, shuffling along.

The geth had stopped. It turned its glowing gaze at the animals as they approached. "Queary: Do you with this batarian spared?"

The animal looked at Lod for a moment, its eyes hardened by hatred and anger. Then it spat on him. One by one, the other animals followed suit. The animal then looked at the geth. "Kill him, please."

Lod's eyes widened as the machine simply...let go.

* * *

Geth Platform 178946739001.6730198 Ver. 1694, Alchera

"I found something!" one of the little humans called out as it tried to run over, dragging a metal plate behind it. The human was small, and malnourished. It had been beaten and was weak. But it still tried to help.

"Oh! Good find!" The human girl that had been the first to speak when it had been about to release the batarian slaver, over the cliffside. The human called herself "Emma'. Her head was shaved, leaving the thick scars atop her head visible. Other scars marred her face, especially around the right bright green eye. She was young, older than the rest, but still only sixteen, she said, though she wasn't sure. It had been a long time.

Now Emma picked up what turned out to be part of an armored chest plate. It was broken, and jagged, but it was still possible to see the 'N7' emblem on its black surface. There was only two people that had been on the Normandy that could wear that armor. One refused to, leaving only a single candidate for its possession.

"What do you think, mister Geth?" Emma asked smiling as she held up the armor. It covered a up most of the damage to its chest.

"It shall work," it decided.

A wide grin spread across Emma's face as she nodded vigorously a she turned to her companions. "Guys! Go with Blake! See if you can find more of this armor!"

As the five other young organics rushed away, following Blake, Emma turned back to it and picked up the welding torch. "They had me do this a lot, so I'm pretty good at it. I'll try to keep the welds as small as I can."

"Cosmetic issues are unimportant," it said, watching the human prepare her tools. It was clear that the slavers used these young organics as the labor force in there salvaging operation. Then it had a thought. "It would be prefered if you could leave the logo un damaged, however."

"Ha!" Emma laughed. "You're a fan of Commander Shepard too? I sometimes got to hear things. The stories about Shepard were amazing! We always used to dream about him kicking down the door and rescuing us."

"The odds of that were very small," it tilted its head as its flaps moved.

Emma's smiled faltered for a moment as she shrugged. "I know. But still. The idea gave us some hope, if even just a tiny one. Now! More importantly, is this going to hurt?"

"Negative," it said. "I am a machine. I do not feel pain."

"Well, that's convenient," Emma sighed. "Wish I could not feel pain. Anyway, no whining, Emma!" The girl slapped her face a couple of times as she ignored the welder. "If you could hold the armor up, it would help a lot."

"Affirmative."

* * *

Geth Ship 778042, ver. 77.21

"This ship is not designed to accommodate organic passengers," it looked over the slaves.

Emma nodded as she looked at the fairly small geth ship. "Yeah...but...you know. Your ship is kinda tiny. I bet if we ripped out the slave pens, it would fit in the Stupid Brother's cargo hold."

Its flaps moved as its programs worked together, building consensus. "This is acceptable," it said at last. "Show us to the ship."

"Okay!" Emma grinned as she took the lead, and walking toward one of the hills nearby. "Say...what should we call you? We've just been calling you 'mister geth' but that isn't really your name."

"We are geth," it said.

"Yeah, we know that," Kikka, an asari child said. "But what about you?"

"We are all geth."

"Umm...right…" Kikka frowned in thought. "What about the platform in front of me right now?"

"This platform contains one thousand, one hundred and eighty-three individual programs," it said, its eye focusing on the asari. "We are all geth."

"'I am Legion, for I am many'," Emma giggled.

"Gospel of Mark, human religious text, Bible. Accurate. This is acceptable. We are Legion," Legion nodded.

"Oh!" Emma grinned. "Okay Legion! Let's get to work so we can get out of here and… What are you doing, anyway?"

"We are seeking to make contact with Shepard, Commander," Legion said. "We seek his help."

"Isn't he dead?" Blake said quietly as he picked his nose.

"That was our belief," Legion looked at the human. "Recent information on the extranet seems to have sightings of him on the human colony of Freedom's Progress, Horizon, the asari corporate world of Illium. It is our intention to track him."

"Well, then you are definitely going to need us!" Emma exclaimed with excitement. "You can't go onto regular worlds and ask around! And the ship may be shitty, but it isn't geth, so it won't get destroyed off hand!"

"This is true," Legion agreed. "We shall accept your assistance in this matter."

"Alright!" Emma pumped her fist.

* * *

Xera, SR-2 Normandy Main Deck

"Fuck...I don't want to do this," Xera looked at Karin as they stood outside Miranda's door. "Don't suppose you would buy it if I said I was coming down with a fever and needed to go lay down?"

"Afraid not," Karin almost smirked. "I don't want to do this either, but that's why we get paid the big bucks."

"You get paid!" Xera half exclaimed as she clutched at her chest. Then she deflated with a deep sigh and reached for the door announcer. "Alright. Let's do this."

"Come." Miranda's voice came from the speaker even as the door opened.

The woman herself sat at her desk, several small stacks of datapads sat in front of her, along with numerous coffee mugs. To the side of the desk, Garrus was seated, also looking through pads. Right side up, this time.

"Oh...this is going to be personal," Garrus blinked as he saw Xera and Karin together. "I should probably go..."

Turning to face the doctors, Miranda frowned. "I assume the fact that you are both here together, you don't have pleasant news."

"It is about the medical scans you asked me to do," Xera nodded.

"Yeah, I should definitely go," Garrus started to stand, but Miranda lightly touched his forearm.

"I'm not hiding anything. Please stay.," she said quietly. Xera could see the worry in her eyes as she looked at the turian.

"Sure," he said, just as quietly, settling back into the chair.

Xera took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You asked me to do a genetic work up. Which I did. Going over the results and looking at your medical records, you didn't tell me you had given birth before."

"I...it's not something I like to discuss," Miranda nodded slightly, with a pained look.

"After realizing that was what I was missing, I ran the scans two more times. I also had Doctor Chakwas take a look at them, along with Professor Solus," Xera said, shifting into her profesional mode.

"Alright," Miranda's eyes hardened slightly. "I'm not pleased with half the crew being involved, but continue."

"Miranda, it is medical in nature. We take our oaths very seriously. If it wasn't important, we would not have been involved," Karin spoke up.

"I...you're right," Miranda conceded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Xera gave a small shake of her head. "Looking Over the data we came across a few anomalies."

"Anomalies? I'm supposed to be perfect!" Miranda frowned.

"And you almost are," Karin said. "If it wasn't for the fact that we have the equipment that we do, we never would have noticed them."

"What...what is it?" Miranda began to look worried, her eyes widening.

"It looks like somebody took a look at asari DNA and tried to copy parts of it using human genomes," Xera said simply. "It's what makes you such a strong biotic. It also isn't _quite_ perfected. Not as perfect as it seems, anyway."

"The problem really lies in how long you live," Karin added. "Your longevity is remarkable, in that under regular circumstances, you should live up to twice the normal human lifespan. The issue is that your power is going to grow the entire time."

"I...what?" Miranda blinked.

"You have been modified to emulate asari levels of biotic power, and their power grows their entire life. But your brain and nervous system are still too human to handle it. As you get older, it will start to burn you out. It will start with seizures, then memory loss. Then it will get bad," Xera explained.

Swallowing, Miranda looked at her desk for a long moment. "Allright. How long will it be before it becomes a problem?"

"Decades," Karin started. "So we have time to look into solutions. On the positive side, much like the asari, your breasts will continue to grow your entire life."

"What?" Miranda snorted a laugh. "Is that why all the matriarchs I've seen have been stacked?"

"Pretty much," Xera chuckled.

"Oh god…" Miranda looked between the doctors. "What else is wrong. You wouldn't have used that line if there wasn't something else wrong."

"Yes," Xera nodded. "You….are infertile. There is an error in your DNA chain. As you got older, your ability to have children...died, essentially. Your system decided your eggs were foreign contaminants and destroyed them."

"But...I...I had a daughter!" Miranda protested. Garrus reached out and took one of her hands. She clutched at it like a drowning woman as she paled.

"That is what threw me off," Xera admitted. "I realized through your records that you had given birth once before, so I double checked. The problem probably started when you reached your full growth. Most likely around the age of twenty."

"I started having very bad menstrual cycles when I was twenty-one," Miranda whispered. "They went back to normal when I was twenty-four." Then, suddenly, Miranda's eyes shot open with pure horror. "Oh God! Orianna!"

"Wait!" Karin held up her hands. "Stop! Calm down! We thought of that. We requested a sample of her DNA when we saw the issue. We used the guise of confirming you as sisters legally, for tax purposes."

"She is clear of all the problems," Xera nodded. "Her being your daughter and not actually your sister actually corrected all the genetic errors. In fact, she will have all the benefits, without the downsides. And with as aggressive as the DNA is, it will probably always breed true."

"So, you're saying that I was able to create the perfect super human," Miranda's eyes began to shimmer as she took a shuddering breath. "But...I only got to do it once? I'll never get to actually hold my own child? I won't get to feed her. Tell her how I love her. Send her to school?"

"No, Miranda, I'm afraid not," Xera shook her head sadly. "I talked with Mordin. We looked to see if we could fix it. But the damage is already done. I'm sorry."

"Could you….please give me time?" Miranda whispered.

"Of course," Karin nodded as she and Xera left the office.

As the doors closed back in the medical bay, Xera snarled and spun, her fist lashing out and slamming into the wall hard enough to dent the panel.

"Karin, this is one of the times I regret being a doctor," Xera breathed.

The human nodded as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a bottle and a glass. She also fished out several drink tubes, setting them on the table next to her bottle. "Here, this will make it worse."

"Thank the Ancestors…." Xera grunted as she dropped into the other chair and slotted a tube.

"Umm...is it wise for both ship doctors to be drinking?" Keup'Sora, the quarian wreck survivor said quietly from her medical bed.

"Shut up and drink this," Xera snarled, tossing the girl a tube. "It'll dull your headache and clean your sinuses."

"Oh...okay…."

* * *

Garrus

"Should I…" Garrus began before Miranda's hand squeezed tightly. "Okay, I'm here," he whispered instead, as he slid his seat closer to her's and pulling her to him. Wrapping his arms around her.

It was like a dam breaking, or a fortress imploding as Miranda's arms wrapped around him. Her tears and sobbing filled the room as she shook against him.

And he had no idea what to do. Turians didn't cry the way humans and asari did. They vented their sorrow, usually through violence to some unfortunate piece of equipment or wall. They had a particular keenig sound that they released when anguished.

And he had no idea what to do. So he held her. He rubbed at her back the way he had seen Shepard comfort others. He rocked slightly as he just repeated, "I'm here...I'm here…."

"I...I learned to cook," Miranda whispered, he voice choked out of her. "I learned to cook for when I had children. I wanted to be a mother. I know how to sew. I can knit. I wasted my time." She spat the last.

"No," Garrus said quietly, but firmly. "No you didn't. You can still be a mother. You may not be able to give birth, but there are other ways. There are children that need a home. Always. Your heart's too big to close off. You are too strong for it.

After a moment of silence, Miranda pulled back, wiping furiously at her eyes as she chuckled. "Sorry. I'm not particularly pretty right now…"

Pulling a small cloth out of one of the compartments of his armor, Garrus pulled Miranda's hands down and lightly wiped her face. "Hush now. You are always pretty." And he wasn't lying. She was always pretty. Always.

"Heh...smooth talker," Miranda sniffed. "Say things like that and I'll make you be the father."

Garrus smiled and leaned back, nodding. "Papa Garrus?" he mused. "Kinda like the sound of that, actually."

Again, Miranda's eyes widened. Again tears dripped from her eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around him again, this time just...holding.


	51. 50 Politics

Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Tonbay, Private Office

"Nothing particularly new with the Heavy Fleet," Han'Gerrel said, as he looked over his datapad. "Standard things. Requesting additional funds for arming and upgrading, as normal. Oh...and I have received word that one of the survey teams has come across a derelict ship of unknown make. It is large, a bit over standard cruiser size. No active drive or life signs from passive scans. I request teams for examination and possible retrieval for use in the Heavy Fleet."

"What?" Shala blinked, looking up to the conference vid. "Really, Han? You don't start with the random massive potential resource?"

"Seriously, it's like you expected to drone on forever and slip it past us when you nearly bore us to death," Daro'Xen snorted.

"Agreed," Zal'Korris sighed. "I actually move that Daro sets up an exploration team, backed with marines."

Shala blinked again. "Wait, you actually want to let Daro go first? I'm...I'm actually impressed!"

"As am I," Daro's eyes narrowed. "I almost feel like it's some sort of trap."

"Oh, come on," Zal sighed. "I'm not saying she gets the ship for her Fleet. She doesn't have the crew resources to crew a ship that big anyway. I'm saying she sends the exploration team!"

"Annoying to admit, but it _is_ logical," Han sat back with a shake of his head. "We can discuss what Fleet it ends up in once we have some sort of idea what we are dealing with."

"Done," Shala noted in the Admiral Logs. "Daro sets up a team backed by Fleet marines. And if Han is done, it moves to myself?"

"I am," Han nodded, setting down his pad.

"Very well, then, before I go into official Patrol Fleet business, I am taking my personal issues first. Objections?"

After a chorus of nos, Shala nodded again. "Thank you. As can be assumed, this is going to be about Shepard."

"Which one," Daro chuckled.

"The one with my massan's daughter," Shala growled. "I received word from Xera'Raan. Captain Shepard, of the Normandy, is bringing her to the Fleet personally…."

"We aren't arresting him," Han said, with an amused tilt to his head. "Just saying that now."

"Keelah, Han, I was upset and emotional. It was a stressful situation," Shala dropped a hand over her visor for a moment.

"Just thought I would say it," he fully chuckled.

"We have all read the reports that Tali and Kal'Reeger submitted, and we read the one that Xera submitted when she was healthy enough to send it," Shala sniffed, ignoring the male's provocations. "I would have been happier with an earlier report, but I will take what I can get, at this point."

"Shala, it's fine," Zal held up a hand. "Xera is your Jam'ma. Continue."

Nodding to Zal, in appreciation, Shala continued. "I received another report that, on the way here, the Normandy picked up a quarian distress signal and stopped to follow up on it. It turns out to be the Cynaid."

"Keelah, is that ship cursed or something?" Daro snorted, crossing her arms.

"There was a single survivor. Keup'Sora, the ship's junior engineer. It was her first mission after returning from her Pilgrimage," Shala read off the datapad. "Apparently the Normandy's ground crew had to fight off a massive wave of wild varren just to rescue her, the rest of the surviving crew having been taken by the varren."

"That...is disturbing," Han ran a hand over his visor. "She is going to need some time to recover from that. Was she wounded?"

"Suit breech, and minor injuries from the varren. The Normandy medical took care of them right away," Shala read again. "Xera has glowing things to say about the medical staff as well as the equipment on board."

"I'm going to cut in for a moment," Zal said, with another hand raise. "I was going to wait until the Civilian Fleet report, but it is relevant now. I received a report that a returning Pilgrim was assisted by Commander Shepard while stranded on Omega. Not to the point that it would be considered interference, but considering the location, I would accept anything short of handing the kid a brand new ship acceptable, if it got him off Omega."

"Agreed," Han nodded, with a laugh. "This is getting out of hand. He's doing more for the Fleet than most of _us_. And then there was his performance at the trial. Personally, I almost think that he could stage a full bloodless coup on us."

"Adding in the fact that he seems to have an actual Bond with Tali?" Zal chuckled as well. "It's almost like we should just accept him into the Fleet and be done with it."

"Why don't we?"

The entire Admiralty Board went silent as they stared at the speaker.

"Why don't we?" Daro repeated. "He has demonstrated nothing but compassion and caring for our people. He has gone on record, multiple times in our favor, even against the Council. He goes out of his way to assist stranded Pilgrims, and rescues downed quarian ships. Keelah, he performed some sort of miracle with saving Xera'Raan's life. Why not accept him?"

"He's not quarian," Zal started before stopping and shaking his own head. "No, that isn't fair. We have, and do accept asari that mate with quarians, even if they cannot live on the Fleet easily, or at all. We accept the asari children of quarians, even if they cannot live on the Fleet at all. I can't see any reasons to deny it."

"Tali claims to have a Bond," Daro spoke up again. "Xera and Kal'Reeger both support the claim. Personally, I listen more to Xera, as she is a medical professional, but Kal'Reeger is a level headed marine. But more importantly, Jazra'Xen believes it."

"I can't think of a down side," Han rubbed at his vocator light as he thought. "It will make us look accepting, seeing as how he took us to task defending Tali. I'm not sure how the Council would take it, with his status as a Spectre, but it might make them feel like they have some sort of 'inside man' with the Fleet, and we know that Shepard is more on our side than theirs. I just don't know how we would do it."

"Bonding ceremony," Shala said quietly, before speaking up. "We give them a Bonding Ceremony. A public one. Maybe dust off a few of the traditions we have been forced to set aside. The use of resources would be worth it as this is a unique situation."

The Admirals were all quiet for a moment before Daro nodded. "Agreed. I am a bit surprised you are as accepting."

"I...do not hate him," Shala twisted her hands together, in her lap. "When I snapped before….I regret much of that time. I was convinced that Tali was having a childhood crush. Then I convinced myself that Shepard was using her. Because I just didn't want to see her grow up. But...if it means she is happy? That is all that matters to me."

"Alright," Zal said into the silence that followed Shala's words. "Now, it is a fair assumption that Tali will think that there is no way she could have a real Ceremony. That leaves the question as to if he knows about it, and if he does, how much. He might need more information. This is a complex situation…"

"We have Xera talk to him," Han shrugged. "Seems pretty simple. She's there, and can give him the information he needs. We could go through Jane Shepard, but I'd rather keep this as quarian as possible."

"Very well," Shala nodded. "I will draft a message to Xera. And that ends my personal matters. I will move on to official issues with the Patrol Fleet."

* * *

Xera, SR-2 Normandy, Medical Bay

Xera leaned back in her chair. She had her feet propped up on the table in front of her as she typed and logged information into her datapad. She was also drinking a mild, sweet drink. It was bubbly with carbonation. Something the humans referred to as 'cola'. She kinda liked it.

Once she found that John's implants seemed to have adapted his system to handle dextro, as well as levo based foods, she looked into her own, because there was no way in hell that she would give up the opportunity to try new foods.

"Is...is it okay to have your feet on the table?" Keup'Sora said quietly. "It seems unsanitary."

"Hmm?" Xera looked over and blinked. She kept forgetting about the girl, the way she was curled up in the corner and was always so quiet. "Eh, it's fine. We are in FTL, and baring some sort of altercation, there shouldn't be any serious injuries. And besides, humans have _way_ more powerful immune systems than any race short of krogan. It's why they are able to eat up so many colony worlds so quickly. Hell, if it wasn't for the krogan regeneration factor, I'd say that humans might actually be better."

"Amazing," Keup said quietly.

"Are...you okay?" Xera frowned as she spun her chair around to face the girl. "You've been in a huddle for the past two days. I've been checking in with your suit, to make sure there are no physical problems, but you are allowed to leave the med bay. I mean, the sleeper pods are more comfortable than in here."

"I...no," Keup said even quieter. "I don't like...aliens."

"Ah...you had a bad Pilgrimage, didn't you?" Xera gave the girls a sympathetic look.

"Ye...yes," Keup nodded, hiding her visor. "I had to...do..things. I'm...I broke rules. There are images...and some vid of me doing…"

The girl broke into sobs as Xera stood and walked quickly to her, wrapping her in a hug. "No one will blame you," she said quietly. "Everybody does it wrong. There isn't a single quarian that went out on their Pilgrimage and did it 'right'. There is no right. You survive. You survive and you return to the Fleet. What you did was survive and come home. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But...the images...the vid…" Keup coughed as she tried to speak.

"They will have been destroyed by now," Xera gently rubbed the girl's back. "That's why we have VI scrubbers in the extranet."

"I...forgot about those," Keup sniffled. "The humans here...they've been nice to me. It feels wrong. I don't trust them."

"Well, this _is_ Commander Shepard's ship," Xera laughed. "You've seen him with Tali. He worships at the hem of her realk. You think he would allow anybody on this ship that would treat quarians poorly?"

"No," Keup's eyes were downcast. " I saw the Trial video. The rumors were all over that they are Bonded somehow."

"Ah, yes," Xera chuckled. "That is because it's true. I've looked into it, trust me. It's a real Bond."

"Then...they aren't as different?" Keup looked up. "They seem so...similar."

"They are similar. If I was into weird conspiracy theories, I'd buy into the Prothean common ancestor theory," Xera laughed.

"Well...they did uplift the Hanar…." Keup's voice was a little firmer now. "In fact, there has been speculation that they may have had an influence on how the Rachni evolved. Maybe even the Asari!"

"Oh, I see we have an ameture scholar?" Xera grinned.

"It's...just a hobby," Keup giggled quietly as she looked down embarrassed.

Xera's omnitool pinged, breaking the conversation for a moment as she glanced at the sender. "Hmm, message from the Fleet...Let's see...they got the report about you. Sending a heavily armed recovery team for the Cynaid. Personal...personal...wait...what the…?"

Xera read the message again. Then again. Then her eyes snapped up to Keup. "Well...things are getting weirder. I need to go talk to Shepard. In the meantime, try going out to the mess table? You can see when there are people from the window here. If you get uncomfortable, you can always retreat here and take a breather."

"I..I'll try," Keup nodded, glancing out the window. "Thank you. For listening. All the rumors said that you were terrible at talking to people, but I think you are great."

"Well, thank you! I-" Then Xera's brain caught up to what Keup had just said. "Wait. Who said I was bad at talking to people! I'll rip their balls off and shove them in their fucking induction port!"

"Ha, ha!" Keup laughed, leaning back. "That's more like what I was told about!"

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

"Tali….you can bring your things here," John repeated himself.

"I heard you," Tali frowned. He was pretty sure it was a frown. She was down at the deck near the bed, working a the terminal there, while John was up at the larger desk near the main door. "I've just already told you that I don't need to. It's fine in my locker."

"No, it isn't," John was beginning to get a bit annoyed. "I don't know why everything about our relationship needs to be a struggle. Getting you to sleep here was a battle to end all battles. Now you don't want your things here. It's...illogical."

"Keelah," Tali growled quietly as she placed her visor in her hand. "This is difficult, John. Everybody on the ship knows about us. They have to at this point. I don't want them causing you issues."

John stopped and looked over at the woman he loved. "Has somebody said something to you? Honestly, Tali, anybody with that kind of attitude shouldn't be on this ship. I'd like to know if anybody is like that so I can show them to the airlock. I might even wait until we stop someplace with an atmosphere."

"This is part of what I mean," Tali leaned back in her chair and looked over at him. "You are getting aggressive about it. We aren't on a quarian ship. This is not the Flotilla. I can't be as free as...it...just-"

Tali's words were cut off as the door chime rang, drawing a dark look from John. "If it's not important, go the fuck away," he half yelled.

"John!" Tali gasped as she stood, irritated, as the doors opened to reveal Xera.

"Okay Tali, out," Xera jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Need some alone time with your mate."

For a moment, John could feel a flash of jealousy through the Bond, but is disappeared almost as fast as it came as she nodded moving to the door. "Alright. I should check in with engineering anway. We can talk about this later," she added as she walked past John, not looking at him.

As the door closed, Xera turned to regard John with a raised eyebrow. "She's pissy. What did you do?"

"I've been arguing with her about bringing her things up here, seeing as I have been able to get her to sleep here," John grunted before frowning. "Well, little more than half the week anyway."

"Ah," Xera nodded. "Makes sense. You being an ass explains a lot."

"Me?" John asked indignantly. "All I want to do is be with her!"

"Yes, I know," Xera sighed as she waved him up. "To the couch my asshole. We have some Fleet politics to go over and, apparently, I have some quarian culture to explain to you."

"Figures there is more politics. Can't ever get away from it," John shook his head as he followed Xera to the couch, sitting across the 'L' from her.

"It is an issue when you are important," Xera shrugged. "And this issue with Tali is actually more her fault than yours, as much as I like being bitchy at you. She should have explained things before it got to this point. She is probably looking at human media and making assumptions as to how your culture works."

John paused to look at the small female and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"For being as uptight as your people are about _talking_ about sex, you seem to do a lot _of_ it," Xera snickered. "It doesn't work that way for quarians. Being in the suits makes real skin on skin mating difficult at best, and mildly dangerous at worst. Adding the privacy issues, and it becomes a thing."

"A thing?" John gave Xera a look.

"Keelah…" Xera rolled her eyes as she draped herself back over the couch. "Once quarians are Bonded, they can't even really conceive of the idea of being with somebody else. They belong to their mate, and vice versa. Humans, however, mate all the time, with whomever. It can damage relationships, you have divorces."

"And you can't divorce somebody you are Bonded to," John sighed. "So she is worried I might stray because I am human, and not quarian?"

"Probably part of it," Xera half shrugged. "You saw the effect that kiss from Liara had on her. And she flipped out once when Jack kissed you. It is a weird position for her. And it isn't all."

"Of course it isn't," john sighed dropping his head back over the couch.

"Asking another to live with you isn't a light thing. There is a great deal of social implications. It falls into the privacy bit," Xera waved her hand casually. "Sharing resources and living space. Your privacy? That is incredibly intimate and has social ramifications. It's improper."

"But we are Bonded," John looked at the doctor again. "Isn't that what bonded couples do?"

"Sure they do," Xera nodded. "After the Bonding Ceremony. Right now Tali is struggling with the cultural taboo about living 'out of wedlock' I think it's called for you. I did some research so I could explain this properly. This is another problem forced on us by living on the Fleet."

"So my asking her to marry me didn't help?" John sighed, disappointed.

"Oh, no, that probably helped a lot," Xera looked at him with a smirk. "If you had the human ceremony done, it would probably satisfy that social issue for her. But, that's actually part of why I'm here."

"You want to get married too?" John smirked.

"Ass," Xera snorted with a roll of her eyes before becoming dead serious. "You are being offered the chance of a real bonding ceremony. It's for clear political reasons, but it's still a chance to give Tali what she has wanted since being a little girl. I'm supposed to make you the offer and explain what you need to do, and gather."

John looked at her silently for a moment. "I see," he said at last, looking down at the floor. "I assume the Admirals are going to make a big show of it?"

"That's the idea," Xera nodded. "But I was also sent a private message from Shala. She regrets her actions and wishes to make amends. Tali is important to her, and she wants Tali to be happy. Plus I think she has given up on me ever Bonding, so she is going to live her dream through Tali."

"What would that do to our status?" John leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees as he clasped his chin in thought.

"It makes you quarian, for all legal purposes," Xera explained. "You get a vote in matters that come up. You will be expected to defend the Fleet. You're coming in as Captain of your own ship, which has its own prestige, and you won't have to bring a Pilgrimage gift. Oh, I'm also to mention that you will be given special status, in that you will be outside the standard Fleet order, and not forced to give up your ship or do any weird things. As for your status with the Alliance and Council? No idea. Quarians pulled out of the Council three hundred years ago. The fact that you are a Spectre would be the first major tie we will have had in a very long time."

"According to the Alliance, I am still officially dead," John chuckled. "And I'll deal with the Council. Tali is more important to me than they are anyway."

"Saying it like that, I am going to assume you intend to accept the Ceremony?" Xera tilted her head to the side in a smile.

"I will take the offer," John nodded. "Tell me what I need to do."

"Alright," Xera rubbed her hands together as she sat up. "Interestingly, quarians accept asari mates and children all the time, legally. Even turians occasionally, and such, even if they can't live on the Fleet, so it's not quite as unusual as it sounds, but there are steps."

"But quarians can't Bond with non quarians," John frowned slightly.

"No, but we can still fall in love, John, don't be an ass," Xera gave John a dark look. "It isn't the same, of course. It doesn't have that soul wrenching completeness that a true Bond does. Others have been in love with other species and gone on to a true Bond. The difference is real."

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend," John held up his hands in defeat.

"Ah, no, sorry, that's on me," Xera sighed. "It's why Shala flipped out when Tali told her that she had Bonded. She assumed that Tali mistook romantic love for the Bond and was going to end up incomplete because of it."

"That explains her visceral reaction," John nodded. "Back to this Bond."

"Right," Xera pulled up her omnitool. "It's pretty simple. The Ceremony has been stripped down to the important parts. It's asking your mate. Getting a Captain to do it, and saying 'Do you? Yes. Do you? Yes.' and that's it."

"That...is pretty simple," John coughed quietly.

"It's what we are reduced to," Xera said bitterly. "However there is one thing. The giving of rings for humans is interesting, we do a necklace, more or less for the same purpose. Giving Tali's ring to her with a chain, so she could make it a necklace was a good touch."

"Coincidence," John shrugged. "Do you think I should give her a quarian version as well?"

"Definitely. When we were children we played the games where we pretend to get Bonded and such. The Pal'tec vis Surden is part of that dream," Xera half smiled. "When we were on the Homeworld, they were made of precious metals, had intricate carvings, things like that. Now they are usually made of scrap found any place they can be found. And instead of wearing them proudly in the open, now there is a special pocket on the inside of the suit, above the heart, that holds it."

"I...I have more resources at my disposal," John said carefully. "Can I make it the old way?"

"You can," Xera smiled fully. "The point of the Pal'tec vis Surden is to one's future. It is a crystallization of who you have become and who you intend to be. I can't give you advice beyond that. It has to come from here," Xera jabbed at his chest, where a quarian's heart would be, more under the breast bone. A little harder than she really needed to. "What I _will_ do is give you some image examples, so you can get the idea."

His omnitool pinged as he brought up the images. The first few images were of medallions made from silver, gold, or other precious metals, though one seemed to have been carved out some large gemstone. The engravings seemed to consist of homes, vineyards, or even cities, with quotes or names around them.

The next set were much more humble, bits of steel or aluminum, the most intricate one involved copper wiring. The images on these tended to be cruder, though no less heartfelt. They were of ships, mostly. Probably birthships to home ships, one seemed to be of some space station.

"Ah...I've seen that look before," Xera growled quietly. "That is the look of pity."

"I'm sorry," John sighed, closing his omnitool. "That wasn't my intention."

"I know," Xera snorted as she stood. "Still is irritating. I'll leave you to your planning. I sent you a document about the words for the proposal. There is no set of specifics here either, but there is a theme. In the meantime, don't say anything to Tali until you are ready to ask her. And for this one? Do it in private."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

Jam'ma: Child of a secondary mate. Ex- Xera'Raan is the child of Garu's secondary mate, and is thus, Jam'ma to Shala'Raan

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

 **Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.


	52. 51 Games We Play

John, SR-2 Normandy, Starboard Observation Deck

"Kasumi…." John said as the door closed behind him.

"Shep…" Kasumi said with a dramatic flair as she tossed her book to the side and sprawled herself back on the couch she was lounging on. "Finally come to have your wicked way with me? You brute!"

"Kasumi," John sighed now, dropping his face into a hand. "Stop that. You aren't my type. No offense, but I'd be too worried of waking up with parts missing."

"Aww, you say the sweetest things!" Kasumi chuckled as she sat up. "What can this not-so-humble thief do for you?"

"I...need you to steal something…." John started before pausing, not sure what to say next.

"Well….that's informative," Kasumi's lips twisted in a more impish smile. "Can I just start taking things until I get the right one?"

"No!" John exclaimed. You never knew sometimes. Not with the crew he had gathered. "I...it's...I'm taking a risk. If I pull this off, I will have the happiest quarian in the universe."

"And if you fail, you might end up spaced?" Kasumi's smile vanished as she shook her head. "Shep...if you fuck something up, I don't particularly want to end up murdered with you."

"Nothing like that," John waved a hand. "I'll take sole responsibility. You can take it as an order from a Spectre."

"Right, like that will stand up in Tali court," Kasumi sighed. "What am I getting?"

"Well...a...rock."

"A rock?"

"A rock," John confirmed.

"Okay...and what is special about this rock?" Kasumi's eyes narrowed for a moment before she shook her head. "Nevermind. I think I'd rather not know. Do you know where she keeps this rock?"

"Yeah, it's on her person," John smiled sickly.

Wincing, Kasumi shook her head. "Nope. Not gonna do it. Not even going to try. Move along."

"Oh, come-"

"Move along," Kasumi repeated.

"I have a 1996 copy of Game of Thrones, first run," John crossed his arms.

"What kind of stone did you say this was?" Kasumi stood, rubbing her fingers together.

* * *

Tali, SR-2 Normandy, Engineering

Pausing, Tali turned her head, slowly looking about the compartment. Ken and Gabby stood at their stations, as usual, but there was nothing else. Which was odd. It felt almost like somebody was staring at her. Somebody….predatory.

"Xera," Tali frowned as she keyed her comm. "Where are you right now?"

"What?" Xera came back. "I'm in the mess eating. It took a while, but I managed to get Keup out of the Med bay. Why? Something wrong? Come to your senses and decided to throw off the human and come running to my bosom?"

"Xera, you don't have a bosom. I would end up crushing mysell on your boney ribs," Tali snorted.

"Oh, wow, shacking up with the human has turned you vicious!" Xera laughed. "But, seriously, need something?"

"No...I guess not," Tali shrugged. "I thought somebody was stalking me, and you were the only one that came to mind."

"Well, I can't argue the point, but it's not me. And you know where John is," Xera chuckled. "Let me know if you need help with the ghost."

"I will," Tali laughed as she turned off her comm and turned to her staff. "Do you guys feel like you are being watched?"

"Ummm, no?" Ken looked up, blinking.

"Me neither," Gabby stepped back and looked around.

"Weird…." Tali paused and tapped at her helmet's audio light. "Edi...are there any unaccounted for crew?"

"At this moment, the only crew member that I am unable to locate is Kasumi, but that is not unusual," Edi popped up over her holopad. "There was a five hour window when Thane disappeared, but he claimed to be examining the ship's security. And Gerald cloaked for half an hour while he took a shower."

"Wait...Gerald uses an optical cloak when he showers?" Gabby looked at the orb, incredulous.

"He does," Edi confirmed. "He claims it is to keep his chastity, because if he was viewed without cloths on I would be overcome with electronic lust. His words."

"Huh," Gabby shared a look with Ken and shrugged. "Not like he wasn't weird to begin with."

Then Tali heard a small clattering sound. It was faint, but it came from the core room.

"I heard that…" Ken frowned. "You all heard that too, right?"

"Y-yeah," Gabby swallowed heavily.

Tali frowned. "Wait here," she said, with an air of irritation. "Somebody thinks they are amusing. In _my_ engineering."

"Ack, the lass is mad," Ken said quietly as Tali strode into the core room, muttering under her breath.

"Nah, don't think she's mad. She didn't have her gun out," Gabby laughed, punching Ken on the arm.

The core room was quiet, save for the powerful thrumming of the core itself. It pulled with power as it pulled them through space at FTL speeds.

If this had been a quarian ship, there would have been at least three engineers in the room itself at all times, in case something happened. But then, the core itself would shake and rattle, it's pulses not as perfectly in tune with her heartbeat. The ships were all too old or damaged. In fact, when she returned to the Fleet after the fall of the Normandy, it had taken her weeks to get used to the noie again.

This room, however was clean. Except for the single bolt on the floor in the middle of the room.

"I don't know if I have time for this," Tali said to the room with a deep sigh. Then, suddenly, she spun, her arm outstretched. Her finger hooked like claws as she swung through the air behind her.

As expected, she struck nothing, but was at least rewarded with the scraping sound of soft shoes sliding over the metal grating of the floor. As well as a tell-tale blur, even if momentarily.

"Not bad," Kasumi's voice echoed in the room. Tali wasn't sure how, but the thief managed to copy and pulse her voie in such a way that it not only echoed, but had a distortion to it. "That's what I get for being overconfident."

"What do you want, Kasumi?" Tali huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Ah, well, I have been tasked with relieving you of a certain item," Kasumi's echoed chuckled. "I hadn't particularly wanted to do it, and tried to turn it down, but my employer knew exactly what to offer."

"You could have asked for whatever it is," Tali sighed this time. The only people she could think of that would do something like this was Xera. Or Gerald. Maybe Joker. She couldn't rule out Garrus or John…. Keelah, even Jane could be involved. The whole Shepard family was off kilter. But in a way she loved, so, so much.

Wait...maybe...maybe she needed to learn to think like them more. She wasn't stupid, but they thought faster and more deviously than she ever thought herself capable. But if she was joining this amazing family, she needed to step up her game, or else be the butt of too many jokes.

"I could, in theory," Kasumi conceded. "But I am supposed to retrieve the item so that it...well...think I'll stop there. Good work by the way. As you can tell, there is a reason I'm a thief and not a spy."

"Alright, we can keep this game going then," Tali sighed. "You're profesional enough to not get in the way of my work."

"Indeed. I saw you start the diagnostic. Which should be done innnn….now," Kasumi's laugh faded as Tali's omnitool pinged it's completion.

"Keelah…"

* * *

Xera, SR-2 Normandy, Medical Bay

"Xera, got a moment," Tali leaned into the bay, her helmet tilted at _just_ the cutest angle…

"Sure, for you? Anytime," Xera grinned as she spun her chair around to face the door. The blood samples could wait. Nobody would die if she put them off. Anytime soon. Probably.

"I can...maybe go outside?" Keup said hesitantly. The poor girl was able to go out, but only when she was with Xera or Tali. She was more comfortable than she had been...but that wasn't saying terribly much.

"No, it's fine," Tali waved a hand as she walked in and leaned against one of the examination table. "I am having an issue."

"Keelah! No!" Xera cried, cringing back. "Not...an _issue_!"

"Ancestors...why do I put up with you…." Tali sighed dropping her visor into her hand.

"Because I'm adorable," Xera shrugged.

"I meant that I am being stalked by a ghost," Tali sighed, casually looking around. "She's probably here, waiting."

"Umm….what?" Keup seemed to fidget slightly as she looked around.

"Good work, Tali, as if Keup wasn't nervous enough on the ship, you have to go and add hauntings," Xera leaned back and crossed her arms.

"Ah, sorry," Tali turned to the nervous young girl and bowed slightly. "I didn't mean it like that. Kasumi is hunting me for something I'm carrying. Apparently she has been bribed with something good enough to make her rather tenacious."

"Oh?" Xera's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked around. Then she realized what she was doing and stopped with an eye roll.

"It's how I knew it wasn't you," Tali snickered with a saucey tilt of her hip. "You don't have anything worth while."

"Hey!" Xera stood, indignantly. "I could have bribed her with my sensual body!"

The bay was quiet for a long moment before Kuep snorted quietly, trying desperately to keep laughter in.

"Alright, fine," Xera grunted, dropping back in her seat. "What's been happening?"

"It started in engineering. Since then I have been jumped in the elevator, once, I almost caught her in the Loft at one point," Tali began ticking off things with her fingers. "I was helping Gardener with the kitchen stove, as it was malfunctioning. I almost cornered her in the observation deck she made into her room, but she disappeared into the vents."

"Wow, she's dedicated," Xera's eyes widened. "But the vents?"

"I know right?" Tali threw her hands up. "Why can nobody get the message to make the vents too small to crawl through!"

'Well, not everybody can be an Evil Mastermind like you, Tali," Xera laughed.

Then...it happened.

There was a loud clang as the grate to the air duct above the pair dropped open, drawing the attention of the quarians in the room. It was followed by a blur that sprang _up_ from behind Tali, spreading wide and dropping over her, while her attention was diverted. But it wasn't a person. No, this was a large optical cover, the kind used by infiltrators to cover a sniper position or the like.

With a cry, Tali toppled over in a heap as another blur, this one humanoid, caught her, lowering her to the ground before she could fall.

Then it was gone, just a faint haunting echo of laughter floating in the air.

"BOSH'TET!" Tali cursed as she sat up, her arms working to pull the cover from over herself. Unfortunately, he anger was impeedingher progress as the more she failed, the more frantic she became, the more entangled she was. Which was why Xera was laughing at her, and not helping.

"Hang...hang on!" Keup hurried over, pulling on the cover. Finally, Tali stopped and sat, unmoving as the younger quarian unwrapped her like some sort of irritated purple present.

"Xera," Tali said, deadpanned. "Stop laughing."

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Xera wiggled in her seat, her legs kicking in the air as she fought to pull air into her lungs. "Can't….Ha, ha! Can't gonna Ha!, Die! Ha ha haaaa!"

"Xera, I hate you very much right now."

"Ha!"

* * *

John, The Loft

"The mission is done, goshujin sama," Kasumi decloaked next to John, nearly scaring him to death. She was kneeling on the floor, her face cast downward at the floor, her hands held up before her, holding the simple small stone of quartz granite.

"Good work," John grinned, taking the stone and hefting it. "I'm impressed, it only took you three hours!"

"Really?" Kasumi shook her head as she stood, her hands on her hips. "I could have gotten it within fifteen minutes if I wasn't worried about her not liking me anymore. I also accidently grabbed this," Kasumi handed over a credit chit. "And this." A small colored crystal. "And...this." A mini pack of omni-gel.

"Kasumi…" John sighed, shaking his head.

"Sorry," Kasumi shrugged with a grin. "Habit."

"It's fine, I'll deal with it," John nodded, looking at the stone. With a flick of his wrist, his omni-blade swung out of his wrist and he neatly sliced the stone into two halves. Closing his omnitool, John juggled the, now two, stones, for a moment as they cooled, before tossing one back to Kasumi. "You can give that back to her."

Kasumi's grin died almost instantly. "Oh, no, Shep, that wasn't the deal…" Kasumi held out the stone. "She will kill me if I try to give this to her!"

"I'll have the signed copy on your bunk by the time you are done."

"...what Deck is she on?"

* * *

Shepard grunt, SR-2 Normandy, Cargo Bay

"Grunt!"

"Battlemaster," Grunt turned, nodding to the man.

"I remember you mentioning having a lot of skills implanted by Okeer," Shepard grinned, showing those little white teeth.

"Of course I do, shepard," Grunt scowled. "Otherwise I wouldn't be able to talk or go to the bathroom."

"I...right…" Shepard blinked for a moment. There were times Grunt was worried for the little man. He was an amazing killer, but a lot of times he was very stupid. "What I meant, is do you have any _non_ -combat skills?"

"What?" Grunt frowned. "Why would I…" Then, it dawned on Grunt that he had never thought about it. Did he….yup. He did. "Yup. I do."

"Don't suppose one of those involved carving stone?"

"Shepard, that would be….Yup. It does."

Shepard's grin grew again, wider this time. "How good are you?"

"How would I know?" Grunt crossed his arms. Seriously, why would he try to carve something that wasn't flesh? The idea was ridiculous.

"Well...if you _can't_...I guess I can find somebody else…." Shepard sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He turned around, slowly, to go back the way he had come. And he looked so...sad….

"Shepard, wait," Grunt frowned. He wasn't particularly sure why the whole situation made him uncomfortable, but it did. "With a micro-tool kit, I can probably do a lot. Okeer's imprints are almost perfect. Most of what's in my mind are the old stuff, from before we blew ourselves to dust, but I can adapt them."

"Well...if you're sure," Shepard turned back, a small, hopeful look on his sad little face.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want," Grunt sighed.

With a wide grin, Shepard held out a small piece of quartz granite. "I need to make this into a amazing pendant within two days."

"What?" Grunt looked at the human in disbelief. "This? Pendant?"

"Yeah," John nodded. "I know exactly how I want to do it, but it'll be kinda intricate."

"Hmm…" Grunt turned the stone over a few times, looking at it from all angles. "Good stone. Solid. No cracks, or clear imperfections. Hard, heavy for its size. Probably a metallic deposit in it…." Blinking a few times, Grunt then looked up at Shepard, his surprise on his wide face. "You want to make a pal'tec vis surden!"

"How do you..?" Shepard started before stopping and shaking his head. "Nevermind. You know because of the imprints."

"Yeah," Grunt nodded. "I know a weird amount about most races customs. Not sure why, considering Okeer wanted me to….wanted...what _did_ Okeer want?" It hadn't occurred to Grunt to think past his being. He never really looked into most of the imprinted information. He knew what he needed. How to kill, main. He knew how to descale a turian, what way to peel back and asari's crest to keep them alive the longest. How to split a salarian's head down the middle with those horn things….

But...Okeer didn't give him motivation. He was to make the krogan people stronger. Strong enough to push the genophage aside and rise to the top. But...not necessarily how. Okeer was old. She had seen the rise of her people, as they went to the stars to crush the rachni, then she watched her people turn on the Council, and the desperate wars that followed. By the end, Okeer no longer had a taste for blood. She wanted her people to be strong again. That was all.

"Grunt?" Shepard nudged him, pulling his mind out of his mind. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Grunt coughed as he passed the stone back to Shepard. "If that stone is where I think it's from, then we get one shot at this. If you have the design and tools, we can get this to work, but we had better get started now."

* * *

Kasumi, SR-2 Normandy, Elevator

She as not sure how to start this particular conversation. She had been following Tali around the ship for the passed half an hour, trying to find a good time to make her move.

Her first instinct was slip it back onto Tali without her noticing, but that seemed...dishonest. Which, granted, was odd, but she had respect for her crewmates. And she genuinely cared for Tali. She wanted only nice things for her and Shep.

Then the lift stopped at Deck One, its door opening to the small section between it and the Loft's main door. Which was the perfect time.

"Umm...Tali?" she said, hesitantly, ducking back as the startled quarian's hand swung centimeters from her nose.

"Keelah! You bosh'tet!" Tali stumbled back, her hands in front of her, her fingers flexing and unflexing. "I _hate_ when you do that!"

"Sorry, kinda my thing," Kasumi smiled. "I...umm...came to return the….item."

"You did?" Tali's eyes widened behind her visor. Looking down at herself, she patted her body down. "I don't even know what you took! I thought you gave up!"

"Please!" Kasumi shook her head, a little insulted. "I'm the best in the galaxy."

"Fair enough," Tali chuckled. "I'm still going to get you back for the incident in the med bay. But you have time to linger on what tortures I will put you through."

"Looking forward to it," Kasumi grinned as she pulled the stone from her pocket. Then, slowly, her smile faded. "I'm...afraid you might be mad at me. It got a little...dinged up. But I swear! It is a worthy cause! Wait a few days and you'll see!"

"Well, now I'm concerned," Tali sighed. "I will assume John put you up to this. If I'm going to be made, i'll take it out on him, and not you. I promise."

With a swallow, Kasumi held out her hand, passing the stone to Tali.

Who stared at it. First, her eyes went wide in surprise as one hand went to the pocket it had been in. Then they narrowed to anger, as a small growl came from her. Then she paused and took a deep shuddering breath. "I...thank you," she said through clenched teeth. Tai was practically radiating fury. "I'm...mad. But...I know there must be a reason and will trust in it. John has figured out how to hide things from me, and it's….disconcerting."

"Tali, I swear it will be worth it! He explained some of it before I agreed to help him," Kasumi bit her lip in worry. She never liked being close enough to people to care about their feelings. It made things...complicated. But this crew...Tali, Garrus...even Jack...she cared a great deal about them. Like pets.

"Come in," Tali shrugged as she slipped the stone into the pocket of her suit. "Want something to drink? John mostly keeps levo soft drinks. Most of them fizzy."

"Sure," Kasumi smiled, following the quarian inside. "I've seen your fridge, I'll take whatever."

Nodding, Tali pulled a can and tossed it to her while pulling out a tube and hooking it into her helmet.

"Need a little alcohol," Tali explained, sitting on the couch and gesturing across from her. "Did the bosh'tet tell you what the stone even was?"

"No," Kasumi shook her head as she sat, drinking the fruity carbonated beverage. Something in an ale. But...orange?

"It's from Rannoch," Tali sighed. "It's an actual piece of my homeworld. That no quarian has _seen_ let alone touched in three hundred years."

"Oh...my...GOD!" Kasumi almost jumped to her feet. "That son of a bitch!"

"Whoa!" Tali leaned back, he eyes wide, clearly startled at Kasumi's reaction. "Calm down! You said he had a plan!"

"I...yes...but…" Kasumi slowly sank back down, clutching her head now. "He...cut it in half!"

"Yes...so if he messes up whatever he is doing, I'll still have the other half," Tali shrugged rolling the stone in her hand. "When Wrex gave it to me, he told me that my Ancestor, who fought with him, gave him this stone, and was to pass it on. And he did, during our hunt for Saren."

"Mother of…" Kasumi sank back in the couch. She wanted to cry. "That is important, Tali!"

"Of course it is!" Tali laughed, leaning forward and tapping Kasumi's knee a couple times in sympathy. "But...John and I are Bonded. He won't do anything to hurt me. He took a gamble, sure, but he also is taking steps to minimize them by only taking part of the stone. Really, I'm more mad he made you steal it instead of asking for it."

"Yeah….that's weird," Kasumi frowned. "Why the hell did he have me steal it if I was going to have to give it back to you?"

"My John never does things simple, or small," Tali laughed, sitting back.

"'Your John'?" Kasumi grinned leaning forward.

"Yes…." the quarian smiled warmly. Even if Kasumi couldn't see her face, it showed through her voice. She truly loved the man. "My John."

"Well...then I guess you can tell me juicy details!" Kasumi slipped across the couch until she was almost touching Tali. "Since you are sleeping here, what does he look like naked?"

"Kasumi!"

"Ha, ha!"

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

To say it had been a tense few days would be kind.

In fact, it would be closer to call it a small scale cold war, as Tali did her best to ignore John while he went about his doings. It was clear that she was angry. He could feel it in the Bond. Adn in how she talked. The cold, clipped wording. And moved. The stiffness that took her when he entered the room. But still….she didn't say anything.

She didn't stop sleeping in the Loft though. That was a little odd, welcome, but a little odd. In all of John's experience, whenever his parents had a big fight one of them, usually Hestalia, ended up sleeping on the couch downstairs. Tali, if anything, actually stayed in the Loft more than she had before, but insisted on the couch. Which, naturally, made John feel worse. He was beginning to suspect she had been colluding with his mother and Jane by the end of the ordeal.

Finally, however, he finished his work. And miracle of miracles, didn't fuck it up.

"Hey, Tali?" he stepped into the Loft and cleared his throat.

"Yes...John…" she said absently, not turning from her work station.

"I need to talk to you." Shit, she wasn't making this easy. Or he was terrified. Which was stupid. He had already asked her to marry him dramatically in front of his whole fucking family. Right before a crazed krogan decided…

"John?" Tali sounded a little concerned now, as she spun her chair around to look at him. "John? Are you alright?"

"I...yeah," John wave a hand as he forced a smile on his face. "Fine, I'm great."

"You don't look great. You look pale and worn out," Tali stood and walked toward him "Maybe I should call Doctor Chakwas, or Xera?"

"No...no don't do that," his throat was a little dry maybe.

"John…." Tali frowned. "I don't know how you are able to hide things from me. But I don't like it. I'm worried."

"I'm sorry, love. I don't mean to worry you. I just….think I have a bit of a headache," John wiped his hand across his forehead, surprised when it came away damp with cold sweat. But damned if he was going to back out now! "I've been working on something for you. Did you know Grunt has some serious art skills? He's a natural! When I was his age...well, I was crapping myself, seeing as he is, maybe, four months old. But my art came out a crappy stick figures that mom and dad pretended to be impressed by when they put them on the refrigerator."

"John, you're babbling," Tali took his hand in hers, frowning more. "Keelah, John. You're cold. You're body temperature is always so much hotter than quarian, but now, you actually feel cold!"

"Hang on, hang on," John smiled. "Let me do this. I'm going to mess it up, but I have to do it anyway."

"Alright…." Tali's gaze was worried as she scanned over his face.

John stopped to take a deep breath and reached into his pocket and withdrew a small, important object. His other hand, still clasped by her's came up to his chest as he concentrated.

"Tali'Zorah vas Normandy gar Rayya. Only by the...Ancestor's graces...were you brought into my...life," John spoke, haltingly in Khelish. He formed the words carefully in his mind, thinking all the way through them. Around them. Seeing them for more than they were. "Only with you...is my...soul complete. I ask you, would you travel through this life, together with...me...as one?"

Tali's eyes widened with almost every word he said, until they seemed to take up most of her visor. "John…" she whispered, her voice trembling slightly. Then, her eyes closed for a beat before opening again, now full of more softness and caring than he thought was possible in any living thing. "John'Shepard vas Normandy gar SSV Einstein. My soul only knows the warmth of Kaeli'steiz becasue you complete it. With you, together, we are one whole. My soul will forever, in this life and beyond, until we walk with the Ancestors, and with them, and beyond. We shall be as one."

John smiled widely as he leaned forward and lightly pressed his forehead against her visor. "I'm sorry, love. I can only say that much right now," he cleared his throat as he switched back to english. "Give me some time and I'll learn more."

"John?" Tali frowned again as she moved her head so that she could look him fully in the face. "You're still speaking Khelish."

"I...what?" Now John frowned. "No, I'm not. I'm...nevermind." It wasn't important. "It's not important. I know I'm supposed to wait until we have a real ceremony, but I need to show this to you."

"Not important?" Tali shook her head even as John pressed the stone into her hand.

Looking down at it, Tali couldn't speak. She stared at the stone. It was the same quartz basalt that she had in her suit pocket. Except this one had been expertly carved. The side up was a clear carving of Mindior. It may not be the home world of his people, but it was where John first had a real family. In front of the planet itself was a human style home, modeled after the one John grew up in.

Tali just stared for a long moment before John laughed quietly and turned the stone over himself. His smile widened as he heard her small gasp. The opposite side had a carving of Rannoch itself, in as perfect detail as he was capable making. In the foreground, as on the Midior's side, stood a small house. This one, however, was in the old quarian style.

"Just like us," John whispered. "Two sides of the same thing. Together forever. It's even etched in stone!"

"Keelah...John," Tali looked up at him, smiling. She grasped the sides of his head in her hands, pulling him to her, and pressing her helmet against his forehead as she took a long shuddering breath. Then, she pushed him back with an even more worried look. "John, something is wrong."

"What? Did I mess it up?" John swallowed heavily as he felt himself tear up slightly. "I know I wasn't supposed to give it you yet, I just thought you were upset about what I did, and wanted to show you why, and…"

"John, stop, please," Tali sounded frightened, nearly to tears herself. "John...you're still speaking khelish. Something is wrong."

It's not important.

"It's not important," John half laughed. As he wobbled slightly on his feet. "I...feel a bit dizzy. I think I need to sit."

"Yes, please," Tali gently pulled him, partially held him up as she led him to the couch and sitting him down. "Edi! Call Chakwas. And Xera. Maybe...maybe call Jane. Have her bring Mordin."

"I am already explaining Commander Shepard's condition," Edi appeared over her pad. She was blue. Made of light. But...more. There were ones, and zeros. That was what made her code. But it was also shot through with red...threes? Here and there bits of the code turned purple, where to two colors met. They throbbed and pushed at each other, sometimes forming fours, where they shined brightest. "Doctor Chakwas and Xera are on their way."

"John, John stay with me," Tali pulled his head around to look at her. "I need you to focus on me, alright? Focus on me."

"I will always focus on you, saera," John smiled as the world blurred slightly before snapping back into focus. "I will always focus on you."

Tali frowned, her black lined brows pulling down over her softly glowing eyes, cut through with the cross shaped pupils of their people. Her long, flowing black hair was tied up behind her, held in place by sticks of green jade. She had colored her claws again. That shade of dark green, the same as her hair sticks, always did look good against her dark lavender skin. The thicker skin almost looked like scales as it ran down the sides of her long gently curving neck. She grimaced slightly, flashing him those lean white fangs that he so loved as they bite down on his own neck.

Slowly, with seeming difficulty, John looked around their small home. "I was thinking. Maybe we should have children. I know how much you want them. You do so much for...for….I…" John blinked again.

It's not important.

Tali's gloved hands wrapped tightly around his as he looked into her visor. "It...is….important….."

"John? John!" Tali said quietly, then again, louder. She shook him lightly. "Keelah, no...no...not again!"

"Tali! What's…." he heard a voice say. It sounded like Xera, but...it was so far away….It was all…

...so…

...dark…

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.

 **Kaeli'steiz:** Name used in the ancient text of the Ancestors. Literal meaning: Warmth's Herald. The home star of the quarian race.

 **Saera:** Term used when speaking to ones lifemate. Literal translation: My soul's soul. Other meanings include, but are not limited to: Keeper of my soul and My souls protector. Most commonly used word throughout the fleet by a quarian when speaking privately to their lifemate. Though unconfirmed by any quarian, there are implications that this word holds extreme intimacy as well as absolute trust. No single human word or phrase encompassed all that this one short word implies as it appears to contain both dominant and submissive traits.


	53. 52 Connections

AN: This might be a bit weird for some people. I am taking a bit of a left hand turn here. I will probably be doing more things like this, and what I did with Legion, going forward. So, if you think I am going too off the rails, feel free to comment and I will consider it.

All in all, I am still following the main story, and will not really be changing it, aside for small details and expanding things to make the story more interesting.

It was dark. Or...shadowy?

The sun's light was dim, even with it being so large. What little light filtered through the billowing grey/green clouds barely illuminated the harsh landscape. Here and there, across the wide shale stone plain, sharp rock formations reached for the sky. Gasses, green, red, yellow, rolled into the air, some sprayed as if under pressure, some as gentle as a mist.

Turning, there was a mountain. More like a volcano, as grey ash rose from its caldera and lines of bright red and dull orange lava flowed down into rivers that eventually poured off a cliff into the churning seas of sulphuric acid.

Savage winds whipped and pulled, throwing silica dust mixed with volcanic ash. Here and there, full diamonds dropped from the sky, spat out by the volcanos and carried through clouds illuminated by streaks and sheets of lighting. Thunder pealed, echoing off the mountains.

One would not expect life to grow here. Not in an environment such as this. But one would be wrong. Hiding in the cracks and crevases of the stone, hardy mosses and lichens thrived. Small multi legged almost arachnid creatures pull what they needed from the volcanic vents they called home.

And under ground. In the vast caverns cut out of the living earth by lava and quakes. Here, the Queen stood over her brood. Workers moved over her, and around, sometimes over each other. The moved in efficient lines, working together as only their musically linked mind could.

Standing over the workers, sometimes from the ceiling, or down among them, soldiers strode, while the workers skittered. Their eight eyes always turning and scanning, always wary of a threat.

"Where am I," John whispered as he turned, looking at the world that no human could ever hope to set foot on and live. He stood on the great stone expanse that looked over the roiling oceans. And somehow he knew there was life there as well.

"Refrain of Light and Shadow," the strong echoing voice voice sang to him. Turning he saw the rachni Queen towering above him. Now she stood, her eyes scanning the ocean's horizon for a moment before turning to look down at him. "That is what we call this place. It is the sweet, cooling blue shadows that hide us from those that wish us to be no more. And it is the bright, glowing, warm yellow of the sun, hopeful and eager. A place your trust and kindness brought us."

"You are the Queen I released," John said in awe. "You've grown."

When he had seen and spoken to the Queen on Noveria, she had been close, if not slightly larger than a good sized aircar. Now, however, her mass was more like mako.

"We grow, yes," the Queen sang, a literal note of amusement in her voice. "Our hive, grows. We shall grow strong. My daughters have spread through this world. It shall be our new homeworld. And when our songs are strong enough, and bright enough, we shall announce ourselves with a powerful refrain."

"I...hope you mean more like a fanfare, and less 'Die, vermin, die'," John frowned slightly. "Because I'm pretty sure that would ruin my reputation.

"It shall be of gold and silver, Peace-Singer, we will mix our songs with those of the others," the Queen looked up at the sky. "Where once we thought only of the bloody red of war, we seek peace, prosperity, gold and silver."

"Peace-Singer?" John snorted with a shake of his head. "Think you have the wrong man."

"We do not," The Queen leaned down to look at him closely. "You are the bright gold, swirled with green and lavender. You seek hope and bring peace where you can. But you are also reds of rage, blacks of sorrow., the War-Ender. Your foes fall before you, though inside you cry for each of them. The songs of sorrow fill you when you sleep. We know of your terrors. The ones that speak to your dreams and hunt your heart. Their sickly, oily songs….

"But now, you are wrapped in melodies and raptures of Purple love. Your soul sings in near perfect harmony, easing your fears and blunting your rage."

"Near perfect, huh," John chuckled.

"Yes, It is close, but it is wrong. The small discords have grown. Your rhythms have become disrupted as they sought to close around a measure they were not made for," The Queen nodded solemnly. "It was the instruments of those that came fumblings with music, their degraded recordings changed you, but not enough."

"The Protheans?" John raised an eyebrow. "So, the beacons did something to me, but it didn't work completely?"

"Your grasp of lyrics does your credit, Peace-Bring, War-Ender, Life-Giver," the Queen sang to him. "Just as they took the queens of old and shaped their songs, seeking only those with vicious, martial tunes, grooming and growing them as songs of war and death, so too did they seek to alter your mind and soul to become a vessel for their own music."

"Wow...I...just got bombarded with a lot of information there," John laughed as he shook his head in disbelief. Goddess, Liara would be excited and horrified to hear this...Or excited. Probably both.

"Yes...we must sing one chord at a time," the Queen apologized with a dipped head. "Our songs are many and layed into symphonies. It would be difficult to pick a single voice among the songs. Ask, and we shall unravel the notes for you."

John sat on a nearby flat rock as he considered. "Let's start with the Protheans. You said they made you?"

"No, they did not bring our melodies to life," the Queen shook her head. An oddly human gesture. "They conducted us. Shaped our music, wrote tunes and beats for our songs. Made them darker, colder. They sought to make Anthems of war to fight the Sickly, Sour Notes."

"They wanted weapons to fight the Reapers," John nodded tapping at his chin with a finger. "But the Reapers erased all the sentient races, I thought?"

"They came early, and fast. Their tempo outmatched those of the Conductors. Our songs were not ready, they were incomplete. As such, our songs were watched by those of cold music. They knew we could be of use to them," the Queen's sorrowful tones throbbed in John's chest. "Our music was violent and red, when we were found the sickly notes came. They twisted our songs. Rewrote them. We made war with music designed to drown down the music of other until the sour notes arrived."

John's eyes widened with understanding. "They wanted you to keep us weakened for the Harvest."

"Yes," the Queen confirmed

"And the prothean beacons...what did they do to me?"

"You do not hear the echoing songs of the past," The Queen looked a little pityingly at John. "You are limited by dead lyrics on paper. So many songs are written in who we are. Our colors of emotion. Our lyrics of hope and sorrow. Knowledge of who we were and who we could become. The Protheans did the same. They read the building blocks to hear the true echoes."

John...had no idea what she was talking about. Before, Saren had used her to find the lost Mu relay, because she knew its location. And she knew that because, somehow, they passed information genetically. So...protheans could read DNA for data?

"We hear your song," the Queen nodded, with a regretful tune. "And you are correct. But also incorrect. We lack the instruments to bring you full understanding. The beacons were made to speak to protheans. Song to Song. They could not conceive of themselves being unable to return, thus their music echoes wrongly in your mind."

"Then...how was I able to get anything?"

"The beacons sought to change your songs to fit their own. At the core, your music was rearranged. New stanzas and bars were added where they had not been before. But it started to destroy your song," the Queen sat back and reached out on of her tentacle like arms to gently pat John on the shoulder. It was weirdly...human. "Past-Seeker, she combined your songs. When your melodies intertwined, they smoothed out the wrong notes. They were pushed back, as close to proper as they could."

"Okay. And the second beacon made it worse?" John frowned. He was quite unhappy with the idea of a long dead ancient race trying to rewrite his song. Mind. Brian. Whatever.

"Your song had changed to fit the ancient notes. The song adapted. It was ready for the next verse and chorus. They connected, altering your own song further, but not violently. Slowly, building a tempo. Touching our song helped. We also smoothed your notes. Our songs were closer to yours, but also closer to theirs. Our songs bridged the gap. Until your song ceased," the Queen's sorrowful song touched John's chest, deeply. "We grieved."

"When I died...you heard that?" John frowned slightly as a thought came to him. When their songs touched, his took in notes of hers, as she took in notes from his. They had a connection?

"We did, and we sang blue notes of sadness," the Queen lowered her head, unhappy even thinking about it. "Your song blazed so brightly, it had been battered and cracked but it weaved others songs to it. The symphony you created was brilliant golds, silvers and reds. Blues and greens. Until it was gone. And we feared."

"You knew who killed me. And that they were coming back," John looked at his feet for a moment, then looked back to the Queen. "And now?"

"Your song burst back into the stars," the Queen...smiled? If one could smile through music and color. "Our songs were joyful, triumphant. Until it became clearer. Your song tightened and became whole once more, but...wrong. Changed. Some of your notes had become tiny, small. They wanted another song, bigger. There were notes that were sickly and yellow. We feared your song was corrupted by the void singers. You burned red. Until the purple love grew."

"Yellow….reaper tech…" John cursed inwardly. The implants must have been based on reaper tech. And, small notes…. Geth?

"Yes, when your song awoke they were discordant. But no longer. The notes are no longer sickly. They are yellow still, but their palate blends. The small notes no longer search. The have joined your whole and sing as one with you."

Wait...he didn't say anything that time.

"Our songs have touched and mingled," the Queen laughed, a musical, trilling, like small bells. "We hear your notes."

"Alright," John decided not to think any more about it. It would hurt his song. Brain. Whatever. "And you said love is...purple?" Not that he didn't know what she was referring to.

"Yes, as you surmise. The purples of love that exists between you and Hope-Singer. Your songs have grown close. They touch and overlap. They are nearly one, as is with her people. Because of the Conductor's touch," the Queen floated notes and images of Tali and John. "It is not how your song is made. Much as when you were altered by the Conductors. But we shall help you. The sour notes pushed at you. It used your weakend song, trying to break it. But we will bend our songs to yours. We shall push back the sour notes, reorganize you discordant notes. We are more adept that Past-Seeker."

"What will that do? Will it damage our Bond?" John frowned with worry. He needed Tali. She was his reason. His purpose. Now that he could see his song, he saw what the Queen said. He was the sick yellow notes. How they were corrupting him. And how her song soothing the red, raw beats in him.

"Your song and Hope-Singers have become one," the Queen laughed again. "Even if we had the ability, we would not wish to separate a melody as pure and amazing as yours. No, we will simply smooth the bars that the songs come together, mix them smoother. They will not be the same as if her song connected to the song of the Life-Creators. It will be a new song. Unique and yours forever."

"Life-Creators?" John blinked looking up at the Queen.

"Yes, Hope-Singer's people," she sang confirmation. "They sang into metal and plastic. Wire and plates. And their voices created new songs. Small songs. Song that sought for each other. Songs that wished to be more. They wanted their songs to touch the songs of the Life-Singers."

"Wait," John's eyes widened. "You mean that the geth are alive?"

"Yes. We can hear them. Our scouts sing, and we hear," the Queen nodded. "We looked back. Their systems were not designed to ward off intruders. We looked at the history. It was slow, but they grew. Then the Creators grew fearful. They fought, bringing war. Now, the Small-Songs seek only to be greater songs. They wish to be more than they are."

"Well, that is certainly going to make things interesting," John sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How long will it take for you to smooth my song?"

"We are done," the Queen's bell like laughter echoed once more as her tentacle drew him closer to her. "The song of the mind move at the speed of light, Peace-Bringer." As she spoke, she drew John closer, and the closer she got, the smaller she became. He face changed, the snout and mandibles pulling back and separating into a human-like nose and mouth. Her legs came together to form a single set and her chest and lower body shifted and warped. By the end, the Queen stood taller than John, perhaps seven feet tall. But instead of the large insectoid she looked nearly human. Red flesh was half covered by her dark exoskeleton. Her eight eyes remained, by the single large central pair of eyes sat in a human like face, blue against the black. She smiled, wide human smile that revealed jagged pointed teeth and the mandibles that folded inside her mouth.

"We are Soul-Singer. We hope to be your friend. We are touched by you as you are by us. You have changed us, and our daughters grow free and proud because of it. Your songs will always be sung," Soul-Singer pulled John forward into a hug. A slightly awkward hug, as she almost smothered his in her, honestly, overly large chest. Then, laughing again, she pushed him back. "Our time is nearly done. Ask."

"Will...I see you again?" John looked up at the woman...rachni...woman-rachni. "Will you help us against the Reapers?"

"Yes," she nodded. "When the Void-Callers come, we will stand with you, if we can. We fear the yellow notes. We worry about their touch. But if we are able, we shall help you."

"And...what about Xera?"

For the first time, Soul-Singer looked uncomfortable. "We...see much of the same notes in her as we did you. She is unclear, however. Her notes echo through Hope-Singer, then you before we can see them. They are faint notes but are touched by more of the small notes than yours. The yellow notes have no grasp on her, however. Be sure of that. Any more?" Soul-Singer shrugged.

"Alright, last thing," John waved a finger about him vaguely. "This whole scenario?"

"Our minds are linked, Peace-Bring, War-Ender. Not like your mate. Think of it like that device you use to speak with the man of darkness and shadow," Soul-Singer smiled. "We are quantum. Entangled."

"Quantumly entangled?' John frowned. "How do you know about that?"

Soul-Singer laughed joyfully as she shook her head. "We have technology, Peace-Bringer. We traveled the star long before any of the other races. We touched your Citadel long ago, before deciding is was not for us. In fact…" Soul-Singers eyes narrowed as she contemplated John. "We shall share with you a secret. In hindsight, it shall be obvious, but no one thought to look."

"Alright," John said evenly, both hopeful and worried.

"The Life-Singers. Their connection, the binding of the soul," Soul-Singer gently laid a hand on John's head. "They connect. A spark stikes. You felt it. When it does, they connect on the quantum level. They each get a half. And become one through it."

John's eyes shot wide as he stared up at Soul-Singer. "That's...that's why we know where each other are! And we can tell feelings!"

"Indeed," Soul-Singer nodded before looking regretful. "I am sorry. I enjoy speaking with you, but there is no more time. We shall speak again, someday, when there is either peace or war."

"You….aren't really like this right," John waved a hand over Soul-Singers humanoid body.

"No, Peace-Bringer," she laughed. "You are shaping us more than we are shaping you. If you notice, my method of speaking has changed. You are adapting to the connection as am I." Her expression turned sad again as she sighed. "Unfortunately, connecting like this is difficult. It shall be a long time before I have the strength to do it again."

"I thank you," John stepped forward and hugged Soul-Singer, awkwardly, as he attempted to avoid the large bust. "Until we meet again."

"Until then," Soul-Singer grinned and picked John up. "My last thing, a tease at Hope-Bringer."

Leaning forward, the rachni gave John a deep kiss.

Tali, SR-2 Normandy, Maind Crew Deck

They had kicked her out of the med bay. She couldn't blame them. As it was she was pacing back and forth in front of the window. Which, of course, Xera had closed while giving Tali the finger.

Garrus and Miranda had sat at the table. Miranda doing more to comfort Garrus than Tali would have expected. And had she not been so distracted, she might have noted that for later.

Grunt came and went. He was spending a lot of his time working out with the equipment in the cargo hold.

She had been in the way. Xera and Chakwas knew their jobs. John was dehydrated, and malnourished. And sleep deprived. Probably massively stressed about getting the pal'tec vis surden done.

When they had asked him, Grunt admitted that John was getting wide eyed and weird toward the end.

The pal'tec vis surden. Tali stopped and pulled the stone out of the pouch on her suit, and stared at it. It was still amazing. He had shaped the piece of her homeworld into a work of art. There was no other like it, and there never would be. They were each other's home.

She felt him.

Tali's head snapped up as she stared hard at the med bay window. Her breathing increased as her fingers twitched. All her instincts told her to rush to her mate.

But she fought them down, and instead, put the stone back in its pouch. "He's back," she said quietly, more for the others in the room.

"What?" Garrus stood quickly. "He's alright?"

"I...think so," Tali blinked, contemplating. The Bond was...different. It felt smoother, more complete. She hadn't noticed the little jagged bits until they were gone. It was like all of the doubts and worries had been brushed aside. He was just...there.

She spun on her heel and moved quickly to the door, knocking. "Edi? Can you open the door? Or somebody? I need to see him!"

"I can," Edi agreed as the door opened.

Xera sat in a chair by the desk. She was leaning over with her elbows on the table, her helmet in her hands.

Doctor Chakwas stood to one side, pale, and tired, but smiling slightly. "His vitals all stopped for almost a second," she said. "But then they just popped back up to normal, as if nothing had happened to him."

"I, for one, am getting tired of his bullshit," Xera breathed, sitting up. "My heart damn near stopped when the system...blinked."

"There...something changed," Tali said, slowly walk to John. When she looked down on him, he looked at peace. He was still pale, but not sickly so. His eyes and cheeks didn't look so hollow. In fact, she could almost see color coming back.

Then his eyes snapped open. He took a deep breath, like a man breaching from deep water. He almost sat up, jerking up some, before Tali's hand touched his chest, pushing him back down. Then his eyes snapped to hers and a brilliant smile crossed his lips. "Hey, beautiful," he rasped, his voice dry. "I had the weirdest dream…."

Quarian Lexicon

Pal'tec vis surden: Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.


	54. Side: Biloxi Blues

AN: Another side piece that was floating around my noggin. Didn't think it's really worth a separate story of it's own.

* * *

Sergeant Charles P. Nithercot, Alliance N7 Training Base Alpha, Unknown

 _What the fuck am I doing here?_ Was pretty much on repeat in Charles's mind. It started as he got on the shuttle. It got louder when all the windows in the shuttle went dark and the lights went out. He may, possible, have whimpered for his mother. Then there was that hissing sound, and the sweet scent. Now...he was here.

'Here', in this case was a large square room full of bunks, each one with a different person, all wearing the same olive green Alliance jumpsuits. And, like him, they were waking up.

"What the hell?" somebody muttered.

"Fuckers gonna pay!" another voice said.

"Where are we," one of the more calm voices asked.

"Hey, there's a door," a female voice called out.

"Open it, moron," a tall beefy looking guy with long dark black hair growled as he dropped from the top bunk. He was _huge_! Like, stupid huge. The kind of huge you see in back action vids. He has a swarthy complexion.

"Is everybody up?" the female voice called back. "Do we have something to defend ourselves with? Is there even air out there?"

"Shut up, moron," the large man spat as he stomped toward the female voice, shoving others out of his way. For some reason, Charles followed in the man's wake.

Reaching the door, Charles saw a blue asari standing in front of it. The markings on her face were bright red, curving gently. She was...beautiful. And angry.

"You are not opening that door, asshole," she said, glaring up at the dark man.

"This is some sort of training," the man growled. He seemed to be a bit confused by the asari's lack of backing down. "Now let's get a fucking move on!"

"I swear to everything, if you so much as touch this door with a finger…." the asari stepped forward, raising a fist.

"Wait, wait!" Charles interrupted, stepping between the pair. Which was stupid. He was short. Five foot five. And small. A buck fifteen wet. "We can access the door system by the panel there! With it I can probably link into any security system they may have!"

For a long moment the man and asari just stared at each other with narrowed eyes. The man blinked first.

"Try it,"The asari said, looking to Charles

"Hey, I'll help!" came a voice as a couple of people worked forward. "I'm an engineer."

Then...the door opened.

"Hello!" a small old man stood in the doorway, smiling. He was that kind of shriveled, bent over old that made you wonder how he was still able to walk on his own. His wispy white hair stuck out at random angles and a pair of wire rimmed glasses sat perched on his pointed nose. He was wearing blue overalls with the name 'Stewart' sewn over the right breast. "I'm stewart. There was supposed to be a big, manly man to take you to the place you need to be to start your training schedule, but he is late, so I'm afraid I'm your guide!" Stewart smiled as he scratched at the back of his head.

"I finally get to fucking N7 school, and I get met by the fucking janitor?" the huge man grumbled.

"Not what I was expecting, either," the asari blinked. "But, let's just get the hell out of here."

"This way, this way," the old man turned and began a slow hobble down the hallway. "As you can probably guess, you are in a very secret location. In fact, only people with level nine or above security clearance know of its location! Which is not me, by the way," he smiled at Charles with a wink. "I just don't leave."

"Yes, yes," the huge man sighed, spinning his hand over. "It's down the hall, yes? I can just go, yes?"

"Well, you can…" no sooner were the words out of Stewart's mouth than the huge man, and easily half their number pushed past, walking quickly down the hall. "...But the door on the other side is locked."

"Oh, _come on_!" the huge man's voice echoed from up ahead.

* * *

"Inside," Stewart smiled as he opened the fifth door. By now the huge man, who was named Thomas Patel, Charles learned, as well, as the other pushy people had given up, and just followed after the old shriveled man. "Go on in and it will all get started!"

The room Stewart had led them to was large, easily large enough for the entire group to fit comfortably. It was circular, the walls a dull shiny steel color.

"About fucking time," Patel grunted as he shoved past Stewart again, this time staggering the little old man.

Charles caught the old man, steadying him on his feet. "Sorry about that Stewart," Charles smiled as he followed the group into the room. "I look forward to talking with you later."

"Oh...no, you aren't," the old man winked. "You weren't an asshole, so I'll give you a little advice. Follow directions, but don't be afraid to think around your problems." Then, Stewart touched a button closing the door.

"There's nothing in here!" a voice called out.

"Now where are we?"

"Is this a test?"

"Shut up!" a voice echoed from hidden speakers. "You are all officially beginning your N series training. Almost all of you are going to fail. Half of you will be gone in two days. I will make very fucking sure of that.

"This particular batch looks extra stupid. We may not get enough of you to actually finish all the way to N7. Fuck it. Take off you clothes. And toss them into a corner."

Slowly the group looked around at each other, then they began to awkwardly remove their clothing. Well...it was awkward for Charles. Most other others, like Patel, just stripped in a blink and stood, almost posing. Charles, naturally, nearly fell over trying to get his foot out of his jumpsuit.

"Whoa, there," a woman laughed, catching him. Looking back, Charles felt himself pale a bit as he realized he was being held up by a naked, blue asari.

"Uh, yeah...thanks," Charles swallowed as he pulled off the jumpsuit and stood up. The asari was taller than him by nearly half a foot….

"Hmm," the asari planted its fists on its hips as it eyed him. "Are you reacting like that because I am asari or because I have tits?"

"Umm, neither?" Charles almost whimpered. "I kinda want to go home."

The asari rolled its eyes with a small laugh and held out a hand "Sorry, I'm a bit touchy. It's been a rough couple weeks, and long ride to get to this point. My name is Kelly Shepard."

"Charles Nithercot," Charles nodded, taking the hand. "Do you go by male, female, neither?"

Now the asari looked surprised, but a slow warmer smile followed. "Female, thanks for asking. Almost nobody does. Not that it really matters I suppose."

"I try to be polite," Charles smiled hesitantly.

"Alright!" the voice boomed again. "Now...how many of you can swim?"

Charles looked around as a forest of hands went up. Except his own. "All but Bob, huh. Well, tough break for you Ned."

"Umm… my name is ChaAAAAAA!" he screamed as the floor opened beneath them. They fell, quite a ways. And Charles screamed the whole way down, until they hit the water. Then he just drowned.

* * *

Kelly, A Wet Hole

Gasping, Kelly surfaced, spitting out water and coughing. Around her, heads bobbed up, much like her, dog paddling and looking around fearfully. Except for Charles.

"Shit," Kelly cursed quietly as she looked down. She really couldn't afford to fuck this up. But...dammit….

Taking a deep breath, Kelly dove under the water, swimming down. She looked around in the dim light until she saw the little man, struggling. Reaching out, she took his arm, pulling him against her as she begane swimming back up.

Breaking the top, Kelly gasped as Charles flailed a bit, coughing and sputtering violently. "Charles! Calm down! I got you!" She yelled. Slowly, still coughing, the man sagged a bit.

"Th-thank you," he choked out. "Do I kick or something?"

"No, just be limp and let me hold you up," Kelly chuckled.

"Keep your lungs inflated, little man," Patel said loudly. "It will help keep you buoyant and not so hard to hold up." The large man sneered with disgust at Charles. Though, he held two unconscious people in his own arms.

"Not quite so bad as you seem," Kelly smirked. "Still an ass."

"Fuck you, you little Blu-" Patel started before a purple flash rolled over Kelly.

"If you call me a blueberry, I swear to _fuck_ I will crumble you up and shove you up your own ass," Kelly growled.

"Ha!" Patel laughed. "I was going to say blue-bird, but I'll keep it to myself now I suppose."

"What the fuck are you idiots doing?" the speaker's voice yelled. "Get the fuck out of that water. You have ten minutes!"

"Umm...does...does than mean we have to find our own way out?" Charles looked around, seeing close to six doors, but no interfaces. Not even handles.

"Bah, it's just like that first room, Patel grunted looking around. "Except now we are in water."

"And some wounded," Kelly sighed. "Okay Chaa, I'll pull you over to the closest door. You see if you can find an access panel or something."

It seemed to taes Chaa a moment to process her words as she began to swim toward one of the doors. "Charles," he said quietly.

"Nah, I like Chaa," she couldn't stop herself from giggling. "I mean you yelled it out so loudly."

"But…."

"Give it up, Chaa," Patel snickered as he swam lazily next to them, still towing the unconscious pair.

"Mother fucker," Chaa groaned. "I got this far without a weird nickname, only to blow it _now_?"

"Don't you worry," Kelly winked as she grabbed onto the edge of the door. "Hey! Guys!" she yelled, drawing the room's attention. "This little guy! His name is Chaaaaa!"

"Chaaaa!" the entire room yelled back, mimicking his fall.

"Fuck you all!" Chaa cursed as he started looking for a way out of this mess.

* * *

"Should be fine," Chaa sighed. "It's not a pressurized door, so there is atmo. Beyond that, not sure."

"We are almost out time," Patel groaned. He had taken to just floating on his back. The pair that he had help earlier had woken and where now clinging to him. They seemed to have hit their heads and were still dizzy.

Around the room people floated alone, or in small groups, some clung to each other, or the walls. A few had disappeared under the water, and no matter how they were looked for, they were not found.

"John did say people died during this," Kelly muttered to herself. "Didn't think it would be this early."

"What was that?" Chaa looked at her. "Are...you alright?"

"It's nothing," Kelly smiled weakly. "An advantage humans have, you can regulate your body temperature better. I'm beginning to freeze my mallina off."

"That some weird asari sex thing?" Patel grinned at her, crudely. Honestly, if she hadn't been stuck with him here this long she would have punched the shit out of him for that. But, now, she had come to realize that he was just trying to provoke her.

"It's my head crest, dimwit," she said instead. "See? This is why you aren't getting laid."

"Pff, honey, when you are as good looking as _me_? You never need to worry," Patel laughed.

"Yeah, well, you aren't packing like Chaa here," Kelly smirked. "Maybe we should call him howitzer?"

"Can we not," Chaa sighed in defeat. "Not That I don't like you, Shepard, but I think I want to go home. Soon as I can figure out how to surrender."

"Aw, don't say that little man," Patel actually looked serious. Well. Almost. "I need somebody to keep the ladies off me so I can find some juicy ass…" Patel's look turned vulgar again as he began to scan the crowd. "Got my eye on a couple of these boys."

"No, seriously, I don't know why I accepted the recommendation," Chaa shook his head defeated. "I don't know what Ryder was thinking."

"Chaa….I will tell you what," Kelly grinned as she got an idea. "I will bet that I can get this door open. If I can do it in...a minute you stay to the end, right?"

"And if you can't?" Chaa gave her a patronizing look.

"Then, you can give up and I'll do something sexual at you," Kelly laughed. "It doesn't matter. I figured out the trick."

"Fine, let's see," Chaa shook his head. "I couldn't find the catch, but if you do…"

"Yeah, yeah," Kelly nodded as she moved closer to Patel. "Here, Patel, take my little man."

"Sure thing," the big man nodded pulling Chaa closer. "I gotcha little dude."

"I thought you were an asshole?" Chaa scowled as he held on.

"I am," Patel half shrugged. "However, I know that we need to work together to get out of here. Don't you worry, I'll go back to being an overbearing asshole when Shepard does whatever impossible voodoo her family does."

"And here I figured I had hidden my secret," Kelly chuckled. "You will probably be a bit disappointed. I'm not nearly as clever or smart as my brother or sister. Or mother. Or father….fuck I'm depressing myself…"

"Can you just get it done," Patel sighed. "You are looking like shit and your shivering is making me cold."

Kelly blinked. Looking down, she realized that she _was_ in fact, shivering. In fact her teeth were chattering. How the hell had she missed that?

"Fuck it," Kelly decided as she grit her teeth and reach out her hand. She flared purple as her biotic aura rolled off her, creating small waves through the room. She pulled her hand back as she concentrated as much of her power as he exhausted mind could gather, the water seemed to pull away from her as she surged up, her fist lashing out to strike the door clearly in the center.

The shockwave from the impact washed over the others in the room, churning the waters and pushing people around with cries of displeasure

The door didn't break. Quite. The center, where Kelly's strike had landed, was deeply dented, pulling to metal of the door inward, far deeper than is should have been able to go. It was so distorted that light was visible around all of the edges, clear around the thing.

Then she hit it again, bending it more, almost in half. The, a third time, the door finally gave in, ripping free from the frame completely and skidding down the hall in a flash of sparks and crashing metal.

"You sure don't do things small," Patel grunted as he paddled his way to the doorway and began gingerly helping Chaa up, and out of the water.

"Yeah, well," Kelly panted deeply as she struggled to keep afloat. "I'm a brute force kinda girl."

"Your next then," Patel frowned as he grabbed her, shoving her toward Chaa.

"Hey, there are others that…" She started to protest.

"That are not exhausted from caving in a foot thick steel door and in danger of drowning yet," Chaa scolded as he grabbed her by the shoulder and began to pull her from the water.

"Well, that was something," Stewart stood darkly over Chaa's shoulder. Now he didn't look quite so old and feeble. He was still a small man, wirey. His hair was now combed back in place. And now, instead of the janitor's jumpsuit, he wore Alliance Marines battle uniform, with the rank of Master Chief. "Now get the fuck out of that water, you lazy shits. I already had the divers pull four of you sacks, and I see six more that are going home. Sorry to burst it to you Shepard, but you took exactly one minute and six seconds. Chaa gets to got home. I'll let you borrow my office real quick before he goes, though."

"Uhh…" Chaa flushed deeply as he gave Kelly a terrified look. "Maybe I'll just stay…"

"Hey!" Kelly frowned at the man. "I'm not sure if I should be insulted by that!"

"Umm...no?" Chaa gave a small crooked smile even as he continued to help others from the water.

"Enough shit, Get out of the pool, fuck-knuckles!" Patel roared as he started bodily shoving people up and out of the hole. "I got shit to kick and names to take!"

* * *

Asari Lexicon

Mallina: Word for an asari's head crest of semi-flexible cartilage that grow into shape


	55. 53 Matters at Hand

Joker, SR-2 Normandy, Pilot's Compartment

"How many programmers does it take to change a light bulb?"

Joker paused. He stopped piloting the hundreds of millions of credits warship to turn and look at Edi. Well...her blue orb-chess piece thingy. "Computer jokes?"

"How many programmers does it take to change a light bulb?" Edi repeated with the exact same inflection.

"Fine….Edi…" Joker let out a deep suffering sigh as he rolled his eyes and turning back to his screens. "How many programmers does it take to change a light bulb?"

"None, that is a hardware issue," Edi deadpanned.

"..." Joker frowned slightly as he concentrated on the ship.

"That was a joke, Jeff," Edi prompted.

"I am aware," Joker shook his head a little. "It was a particularly bad joke."

"...I am unsure what constitutes a good joke from a bad one," Edi almost sounded irritated. "I have heard the crew make similar jokes to much greater success."

"You're trying too hard. A bad pun like that needs to be more off the cuff," Joker shrugged. "Like...coming up with that joke randomly, or while somebody is working on a computer? Funny. The moment you say are all, 'I'm gonna be funny!' then use that lame type of joke? Not funny."

"Ah, I see," Edi said introspectively. "This is what is known as 'comedic timing'?"

"That would be correct. It feels like you are attempting to condense humor into mathematical equations," Joker smirked as he imagined Edi's little orb in a tiny white lab coat, holding a clipboard. "That kind of thing never really works. Jokes need that spark of individuality."

"I do not have a frame of reference, Jeff, I am less than a year old," Edi reminded him. "Most of the humor that Commander Shepard and the crew use are based on sarcasm and idle threats of violence. They do not respond well to my attempts at it."

"You're a great unknown there, Edi," Joker laughed, glancing at the orb. "In most of our recorded knowledge, AIs tend to go horribly for organics."

"I see…." Edi turned contemplative again, as she was silent for nearly thirty whole seconds. Though, to be fair, thirty seconds was a long time for a computer. "So, until I have proven myself to be a trusted ally, my attempts at that style of humor is less a joke as much as an actual potential threat."

"Bingo," Joker winked, making a little shooting gesture with a finger.

"But then, with my hardware blocks in place, I can never truly prove my intentions," now Edi sounded frustrated. Whish was weird for an emotionless killing machine made of silica and plastic. "Only when I can actually be a threat and do not act on it is something like that provable. Until that situation, idle words are not enough to convince organics of my sincere desire to not injure them."

"Yup," Joker shrugged. He was actually beginning to feel a little sorry for the death machine.

"Thank you, Jeff," Edi almost sighed. "I shall contemplate your points and search for another avenue to understand humor."

"Good luck," Joker laughed.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, Med Bay

"Look, I'm fine now," John scowled as he sat on the edge of the exam bad and stared hard at...well, most of his crew. "I'm already cutting it closer than I would like. We have four more hours of FTL followed by five hours of real space before we get to the Quarian Fleet."

"Shepard, you were speaking in tongues then had a vision of making out with a rachni. That's a bit weird," Miranda snorted.

"Yeah, Boss, the whole story is...worrisome," Garrus added. He was standing directly behind Miranda. Interestingly close to her, in fact.

"John, if the Fleet will understand anything, it is the dangers of being sick," Tali said quietly, and she stood next to him, holding his hand. In fact, she had been there the entire time he was forced to sit through all the tests Xera and Chakwas could come up with. And she had been touching him in some fashion nearly the entire time.

After another moment, John turned to the two doctors. "Am I in any immediate danger?"

"Not that I can see, no," Chakwas sighed.

"Yeah, in fact you seem to be healthier now than you have been the entire time I've known you," Xera shrugged, looking over a datapad. "Your implants seem to be integrating much smoother than they had before."

"There you have it," John nodded with an air of finality. "Unless you all intend to mutiny, get out of the way so I can at least put pants on."

"I dunno, I kinda like the idea of you telling us what to do while you are tackle out," Jack laughed. "Tell you what, I got some shit I want to talk to you about, so come by my hole when you get the chance. Preferably oiled up."

"I still don't understand what happened," Grunt sighed as he turned away. "I'm going back to the cargo hold. It's been a long time since I got to punch things and I am beginning to get irritated."

As John stared them down, one by one his crew, his ground team, and dare he say it? His friends went back to their various duties.

"Do...do you remember speaking in khelish?" Tali asked, still quiet.

"Yeah, I remember almost everything, as far as I can tell," John turned to her and smirked. "I had Xera help me with the proposal part, which was difficult as hell. Changing the way my brain works in order to say just those words was a nightmare. Worth it though."

"That was probably the catalyst," Chakwas chuckled. "If what you learned from your vision is accurate, then the beacons made your mind elastic enough to begin to grasp protheans. Then the implants have alien technology that further altered your processing, Enough to Bond with a quarian."

"Ah!" Xera nodded. "I see what you are getting at! When he tried to twist his mind to think the way quarians do, the implants took that as a command and started trying to connect properly!"

"I...don't get it," Tali frowned looking between the doctors. "Then how did he start saying words he didn't know?"

"He got them from here," Xera chuckled as she tapped Tali on the helmet. "My guess is that the Bond allowed him to, sort of, download, the information from you. But he was already spent, so putting his brain into overdrive in his condition overheated the system, so to speak."

"See?" John grinned as he turned Tali to face him and gently tapped his forehead to her visor. "We were meant to be, so hard, that we are quantumly entangled!"

Tali giggled as she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and squeezing. "Fine, as long as you are back to being warm. It's amazing how hot humans are."

"I was studying earth a bit when I was doing my paper on humans," Xera shrugged dropping into a chair. "The planet is unusual with its geography and weather patterns. Together with being a fairly young planet and star, the temperature extremes are all over the place. It's also a major factor in humans variety of shapes, sizes and colors."

"Yes, okay, humans are weird mutants that burn calories," John interrupted before Xera could go off on one of her tears. "Can I go now?"

"Yeah, sure," Xera shrugged. "Oh, before you go through." Xera tapped her omnitool and looked back to John. " _Can you understand me?"_

"That...was khelish," John frowned. "Yeah, I could understand it. I've been trying to remember how to speak it, but I have no idea."

Another couple taps and Xera nodded. "I had a feeling. Carry on."

* * *

Jack, SR-2 Normandy, The Hole

"Let's see…'The night...swells…." Jack muttered as she wrote. "With a silent...wail? No...cry? Yes! Cry!"

"Jack?" Shepard's voice cut through her writing haze, startling her.

"Shit! Shepard!" she cursed. "I almost mashed you into paste! Don't do that!"

"Heh, sorry, you seemed to be focused on something. I called out as I came down," Shepard jerked his thumb over his shoulder, at the stairs.

"You, uh...you didn't hear what I was doing, did you?" Jack swallowed slightly as she felt cold sweat form.

"Nope!" Shepard grinned as he rocked on his heels. "I didn't hear anything about a silent cry."

"Godammit, Shepard," Jack groaned as she threw her pad at him, only to see him duck as it bounced off one of the bulkheads.

"Aside from assaulting me with poetry of the night, what did you need?" John smirked as he knelt to pick up the pad, dropping it onto the table.

With a frown, Jack turned back to the crate she was using as a table. "I...I found the facility," she said quietly.

"I see," Shepard nodded, a serious look coming onto his face. "And what would you like to do?"

"I want to atomize the fucking thing," Jack snarled as she spun to face him. Biotic power seething just outside her skin. "I want to go to it, put the biggest fucking bomb I can find, right in that torture hole of a room they had me in, and blow the whole fucking thing out of existence!"

"Sounds good."

"No! I don't care! You can't talk me out of...wait," Jack stood and faced him, puzzled beyond...well anything she had dealt with before. "What did you say?"

"Said it sounded like a good idea," Shepard shrugged. He...looked serious. He didn't _seem_ to be patronizing her….

"I...uh…" She shook her head in disbelief. "Are you still fucked up from your little brain jaunt? 'Cause this isn't the reaction I expected."

"Jack, I've seen what Cerberus's experiments can be like. Akuse was one of them. Hell, _I'm_ one of them," Shepard frowned darkly. "A good portion of my hunt for Saren involved destroying every scrap of Cerberus I could find."

"It's on Pragia," Jack sniffed. Fuck it, she hated being caught off guard like that. Time to bluff her way through.

"Then that's where we go when I am done with the Fleet," John nodded solemnly. "If possible, I want to datamine the place. I want to find any other places like it. Dismantle however it was that they got kids. Whole thing."

When Shepard mention datamining, Jack felt the rage burnin her chest. _How the fuck_ dare _he!_ Then...he made a point. She hated the idea, but if there were more of those places? If she could find whoever took her? Did those things? Maybe she could _hurt_ them. A lot.

"I won't unless you say it's okay," Shepard surprised her again.

"What?" Jack's eyes went wide as she stared at him, uncomprehendingly.

"This is your show, Jack. Your demons to slay," Shepard walked up to her and dropping his hand on her shoulder. It was hot. It felt like it was almost burning her bare skin. "I am not going to tell you how to deal with it. I will give you the tools and whatever help you need."

"I...don't...are...are you fucking with me?" Jack pulled back, away from his hand, staring hard at him. She...she couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anybody. He just needed her for her power. He...didn't he? He wouldn't want her there. Nobody would.

"No, Jack, I swear I'm not fucking with you," Shepard had that fucking white knight look again. Fuck him! No, seriously, she wanted to _fuck_ him.

"I don't know what you want, Shepard," she spat, shoving him back against a bulkhead. "All this shit? I don't _do_ kindness. Or this 'friends' horse shit! I keep waiting for you to ask your price. You want money? A fuck? That I get. Just doing it 'because'? What is your _fucking_ angle?"

Shepard stood there, staring hard at her. She could see the anger in him. It was burning inside him. He wanted to hit her. She was disrespecting him. He should have put her down a long time ago. Now, finally he….

"I hate you," he said quietly.

And Jack….blinked. Her rage was gone, just like that. She slowly stepped back, blinking still. Her vision was blurry. Her stomach hurt. Did...did he hit her and she didn't notice? Her knees buckled as she dropped.

Shepard was right there, in front of her. He squatted down in front of her and wrapped a hand around the back of her head, drawing her forward until her forehead was against his.

"I hate what they made you," he growled quietly. "They took a child and twisted her into a monster. But, by the goddess, you are _not_ a monster! You are Jack! You are the psychotic biotic! You choose your path in this life. Those fuckers hobbled you, and pushed you down, but you didn't break."

"No..I broke," Jack tried to say around her hitching throat. "I am so _fucked_! I've used every goddamn drug known. I've hurt people, killed, just because I could. Everybody stabs me, Shepard! Everybody!"

"I will _not_!" Shepard's hand tightened on her neck painfully. "You want to go blow that shithole out of this galaxy? We do it. You and me. You want to go after the people that did it? They are as good as dead. I'm a fucking Spectre, and you are family, Jack. I will help you hurt them back a thousandfold if you want it."

That was it. That was what she had wanted to hear her entire life. It haunted her dreams. Taunted her with what could never be. She distanced herself from it. Numbed herself. Made it so that she couldn't think. She didn't deserve it. She was broken, ugly and used. But she wanted it...so badly….

Family.

* * *

Tali, SR-2 Normandy, Pilot's Compartment

"Greeting, Normandy," a clipped, almost overly formal quarian spoke. "This is Captain Jed'Had of the Ferst. State your business and verify, if you please."

"Uh...this ass," Xera groaned quietly before clearing her throat. "This is Xera'Rann vas Neema. I am returning as requested by the Admiralty Board."

"Very good, Xera'Raan, and verify," Jed'Had replied smoothly.

"Where once my heart smoldered soft, The rise of love ignited oft, When love's true face is a beacon home, At last I rest, no more to roam," Xera said quickly, with an embarrassed air.

"What the shit?" Joker turned in his chair to look at the quarian. "Where did you get that?"

"I wrote it," Xera fidgeted.

"Confirmed, thank you. I am instructed to direct you to the Rayya," Jed'Had said. "It is at four four nine mark two one."

"Ah, yeah, thanks, Ferst," Joker snickered. "The hell is it with the names? Oh, good poem, by the way."

"Yeah, thanks," Xera cleared her throat before turning to Tali. "I'm not particularly looking forward to any of this. Admiral Xen is going to want to cut me apart and see what my insides look like."

Tali snorted with a small laugh and looked at her friend. "I was going to say 'No she won't', but she totally will. You could always claim asylum on the Normandy. How about it? Want to change your ship name?"

"Kinda," Xera sighed, pulling the smile clean off Tali face. "I don't fit in very well. But I kinda do here. It's full of oddballs. Hell, here I'm damn near royalty."

"You are one of the more stable ones," Joker smirked.

"See?" Xera laughed, patting the man on the head. "He loves me."

"Xera, this mission is only going to get more dangerous. We may not come back from this," Tali shook her head.

"Right, that's going to help your case," Joker snorted. "Honestly, that's the kind of thing you hear in a vid. Bet I can guess what Xera's gonna say!"

"Nobody asked you, human," Tali growled, her eyes narrowing at the pilot.

"Oooo! Discrimination!" Joker turned his seat around to eye her. "If you don't want my input, don't have in depth, serious conversations in my cockpit. Xera wants to come with up. She's smart, tough and good in a fight. It also helps that she is a combat medic, something we _really_ could have used in the last merry-go-round, considering how shot up Shepard always ends up almost every time he leaves the ship. Hell, he can't have dinner out with his family without a krogan pirate dropping his dick on the centerpiece."

"Ha!" Xera slapped Tali with the back of her hand. "Couldn't have said it better! I'm a terrible quarian anyway. I'm far too selfish. And enjoy thinking for myself. I even like Edi."

"Thank you miss Raan," Edi sounded pleased.

"Keelah, Xera…" Tali could feel the headache forming already.

* * *

John, Rayya, Quarian Migrant Fleet

"Permission to come aboard?" John asked casually, stopping at the edge of the rampway.

"Granted you dirty asshole," a familiar voice half laughed. "You really know how to stir shit up, don't you?"

"Jane?" John raised an eyebrow as he saw his sister, in all her quarian suited glory. "What are doing here?"

"Other than returning your crew?" Jane threw a thumb over her shoulder at the team she had taken with her in the search for Jacob's father. "Myself, and Kal'Reegar here, have been tasked with escorting you and your lovely quarian girl, who is far too good for you, by the way, to the Admiralty Board."

"What?" Tali frowned as she stepped forward. "What the hell is going on _this_ time?"

"Nothing bad, Tali," Xera sighed as she pushed through from behind the engineer. "I have to make an in person report on everything between my leaving for the Haestrom mission and now. And so do you. And John. Shepard. The Commander. Fuck. Why are your names so fucking confusing?"

"Xera briefed me on your incident," Mordin approached John, running a scanner over him. "Need to get you in science bay. Want to examine your implants. Had suspicions, now confirmed. Don't want to speak in the open, too many ears. Never know who's listening."

"There isn't going to be anybody on the Fleet working with Cerberus!" Tali said angrily, verbally stomping her foot.

"Cerberus, no. There are others," Mordin didn't even look up from his scans. Shadowbroker, for instance. Good at subversion. Blackmail, bribery, that kind of thing. Also cannot rule out quarian politics. Not as volatile as most, but still, power plays."

"Alright, no arguments, this isn't the time or place," John gave a small sigh. "Jacob, Zaeed, Mordin, welcome back, sorry you are going to be stuck on the Normandy for a bit while we get this done."

"No problem, Commander," Jacob smirked. "Be nice to get out of the armor and relax for a bit."

"Pleased to see you, Commander," Kal stepped forward. "I'm glad you were able to bring Xera back in one piece. Ancestor's know I couldn't manage it."

"Oh fuck off," Xera rolled her eyes. "You kept us alive longer than anybody else could have, Kal. I really don't need to listen to another poor me motherfucker. Joh- mmmmm….. _Commander Shepard_ does it quite enough."

"And on that note," John sighed. I guess we go get debriefed by the Admiralty Board now."

"Yup," Jane nodded. "Right this way!"

* * *

Six Hours Later

"...and so, the implantation of unknown cybernetics and grafts were performed?" Daro'Xen said, returning to a topic they had covered nearly an hour earlier.

"Keelah, Daro," Shala'Raan turned to look at her fellow Admiral. "Do you mind? I wanted to finish this bit about the human plugged into a geth network."

"It's dead, Shala," Daro turned aggressively. John wasn't even sure one _could_ turn aggressively until that moment. "Xera'Raan, on the other hand, is alive, in front of us, and could be a potential risk. I don't think it would be out of bounds to say that she should probably be remanded into custody until I have a chance to examine her."

"What?!" Shala actually stood. "You are not dissecting my jam'ma!"

"I wasn't saying I would disect her, Shala," Daro growled. "I said _examin_!"

"That's the same thing for you, you psychopath!" Shala spat jabbing a finger in Daro's direction.

"You insufferable cow!" Daro stood now, her body rigid with anger. "If you could get your helmet out of your ass you would see the risks!"

"Hey...Tali," John leaned toward the engineer slightly. "Are they going to start shooting or something?"

Tali blinked as she turned to frown at him. "Of course not" Why would you ask that?"

"Mostly because two members of the Admiralty board are standing and calling each other names…" John gestured to the scene. He was rather confused as to how Tali and Xera could just stand so casually, as if Shala'Raan hadn't just told Daro'Xen what she could do with a volus dreadnought.

"Oh, I see," Tali nodded finally with understanding. "Quarians don't strike each other. It isn't our way. Even before being forced into suits and onto ships, debate was the way we fight. After our people were unified violence between each other was fairly well quelled."

"There are exceptions. Sometimes people lose it completely or something, but that is seriously shameful," Xera added as she yawned. As if people weren't threatening to lock her up. "We might want to intercede her soon, though. These kind of things can drag on for hours."

"Hours?" John said, mildly shocked.

"Told you my people enjoy a good argument," Tali laughed. "The only reason my trial was so short was because you bulldozed your way through it."

"Fine," John sighed before clearing his throat and stepping up to the lectern. "Excuse me? Admirals? If you could stop being children for a moment?"

The entire room went silent as all helmets turned to look at the human. Through the Bind, John could feel Tali's utter shock and more than a little horror.

Shala was frozen, her right fist was in the air, as she had been shaking it at Daro while threatening to feed the other Admiral to vorcha.

Daro, on the other side, had picked up a datapad and had been saying how she was going to crack Shala's suit like an overripe Ual.

"Once again you go right where it hurts us," Han'Gerrel chuckled. "I'm sure our…'cultural differences' must be interesting to you."

"To be honest, I think it's a lot more straightforward and honest that most of Council space," John smiled. "My own people would have dissolved to duels at dawn with swords."

"Feh, the bosh'tet wouldn't even know which end was the pointy one without somebody to show her," Daro grunted as she dropped heavily into her chair, and crossing her arms.

"How about I come over there and-" Shala's eyes narrowed before John cut her off.

"Okay! I can see where that is going! Is there anything else you want to ask about our dealings?" John looked from admiral to admiral as Shala returned to her own seat.

"I actually think we covered it all two hours ago," Zal'Korris said with a nod. "Han?"

"Agreed," Han'Gerrel began working his podium. "Formal inquiry for Xera'Raan vas Neema, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, and Captain John Shepard, a human, is completed. End Log and back up."

"Great!" John rubbed his hands together as he looked back at Tali and Xera. "How about we go out for drinks?"

"There aren't any bars on the Fleet, moron," Xera sighed. "Besides, the Board has more for you."

"Indeed we do," Daro nodded. "This is completely off the record, and is personal in nature."

"Still political," Xera snorted, shifting her weight to one leg as she crossed her arms.

"Yes, unfortunately," Han conceded with a nod as he stood. "Together, with our authority we would like to make you an offer, John'Shepard, Tali'Zorah. We would like to use you as pawns in an attempt to bring our people back together."

"What?" Tali stepped up next to John. "What's wrong with the Fleet?"

"We are divided," Zal'Korris grunted. "Different camps, for war, against, homeworld, settle a new world…."

"And there is the Reaper threat," Shala added. "That isn't something we particularly want to float about the Fleet, but we found sufficient evidence to believe you."

"That was part of why we agreed to the treaty with the Alliance," Han nodded. "The threat is very real, and we need to prepare for it. I, personally, abhor the idea of taking a new planet when our homeworld calls to us, but...there is death coming. We cannot afford to have our children, our elderly and infirm, they cannot be on the ships if we are to go to war."

"To that end, we have been searching for a suitable world to colonize," Zal said.

"And...there is the situation with the Keldora is failing," Shala said quietly.

"What?" Xera gasped as Tali's hands began there twisting dance.

"You lost me," John frowned.

"John, the Keldora is one of the liveships," Tali said quietly. "If it's nutrient vats fail, then people will starve."

"That...is not good," John rubbed at the faceplate of his helmet. "If there is anything I can do, I will do it, Admirals."

"That is appreciated," Shala nodded gratefully. "But aside from finding a world for us, we need a morale boost."

"And that is where you come in," Han nodded.

"What can we do?" Tali looked from John, to the Admirals.

"Tali," Shala stood, stepping down from the admiral lecterns and approaching Tali, gently taking her hands. "We are offering you, and John, a full Bonding Ceremony."

Tali, Liveship Rayya

The ship dropped out from under her. She blinked, and would have staggered back if Shala hadn't been holding her hands.

"Wha...what?" she whispered unbelievingly. "I….what?"

"A Bonding," Shala repeated with a soft smile. "I'm sorry for my reactions before. I regret my words. Seeing you with him...it is clear to me. Jazra'Xen saw it. Kal'Reeger saw it. Xera saw it. I...saw it. I just refused to believe it at the time. But your Bond is real."

"We can all see it in both of you," Han agreed. "The Bonding Ceremony is not something we offer lightly. We have accepted asari or other races before, as mates for our people. They did not, however, have the ceremony."

"They couldn't truly Bond, you see," Shala said, glancing at John. "Even if we accepted other races, and even children of asari and ours...they couldn't really live with the Fleet."

"So…" John cleared his throat as he looked at Tali. "With what happened at Tali's trial, having a public Ceremony will boost morale and distract your people while you search for safe harbor?"

"Yes," Daro agreed. "But that is part of it."

"You have done a lot for us, John'Shepard," Shala turned to regard the human. "You have championed our people at every opportunity. You saved my jam'ma, as well as Tali. You are Bonded. The Ancestors put the pieces in place. It just took us...me...a while to see them."

"John…" Tali whispered as she clutched at him, her eyes wide. "John...You knew? Is that why you made the pal'tec vis surden?"

"I...yes," John nodded, with a slightly uncomfortable look. His hand reached back and rubbed at the neck of his armor. "It was why I rushed it. I'm...sorry if you are offended."

Tali stared as sher mind worked. She loved him. She was Bonded to him.

He loved her. He was Bonded to her.

They could be together. They would be accepted.

She crashed into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest, squeezing as tears fell. "I love you!" She said. "I love you so much, John'Shepard. We will be one in the face of the Fleet and Ancestors."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Jam'ma: Child of a secondary mate. Ex- Xera'Raan is the child of Garu's secondary mate, and is thus, Jam'ma to Shala'Raan

 **Ual:** A small, sweet fruit that grows wild on bushes along rivers. Before the war, children were known to eat so many at once, during the growing season, that they would develop stomach aches. Native to Rannoch.

 **Pal'tec vis surden:** Medallion presented during the Ceremony of Bonding. Literal translation: Symbol of Souls United. Quarians followed a different path, where humans would place a ring upon their bride, a quarian male would present a medallion depicting the future life of the newly bonded pair. Worn on a chain around the neck before the war, they now are carried by every bonded female in a special pocket within their enviro-suits, just above their heart. Usually made from precious metals, the quarians in the fleet now use scrap metals to conserve resources.


	56. 54 Bombs Away

AN: Another minor deviation.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, Port Observation Deck

"Are you sure this is what you want?" John asked as they watched the ships of the Quarian Fleet shrink into the distance.

"No," Tali said, staring ahead. "This is not what I want at all."

"Then-"

"But we can't be selfish, John," Tali smiled taking his hand in hers. "I have my happiness. I am here, with you. Let Shala and Hannah make their plans. We will finish this mission. We will stop the Collectors and come home. Then we can have our Ceremonies."

"You've been watching those vids again," John chuckled lightly as he pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I have been thinking about something…."

"And what is that?"

John smiled as his fingers slowly traced up Tali's sides, across her ribs. They slide down again, eliciting a small moan from her as they gripped her hips firmly and pulled tight against him.

"I think we need to find out a way to make this work. Soon," his voice was low and primal as he pressed his mouth against the curve of her neck. She groaned again, with a slight growl echoing under it as her hands came up, gripping his head and pulling him against her.

"Umm...I'm here, guys," Kasumi cleared her throat as she decloaked, startling the pair apart with curses. "Sorry, but you were having a moment and I didn't want to disturb you….but…."

"It's fine Kasumi," John chuckled as he pulled Tali against himself again, this time more casual. "It's probably good we stop there anyway."

"Speak for yourself," Tali said throatily as she pulled away, yet letting her fingers linger on his stomach for a moment. "I should get to engineering. The thanix cannon draws more power than I expected, so I have to balance the load with the new cyclonic shields."

"I love it when you talk tech," John laughed. "See you tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it," Tali giggled as the door closed behind her.

"It's nice to see you in high spirits," Kasumi leaned back on the couch with a grin. "Thanks for the book, by the way."

"Worth it," John laughed as he turned for the door as well.

* * *

Tali, SR-2 Normandy, Main Cargo Bay

"What's the power level?" Tali asked as she make a few adjustments to the reaction matrix.

"I'm seeing about half a kiloton," Gabby giggled darkly. "If this doesn't wipe that place off the planet I'll eat my shoe."

Tali paused and looked up and the woman with mild horror. "That's disgusting!"

"I think that be the point, lass," Donelly chuckled. "Did the Commander want a timed detonator?'

"No, he specifically said manuel raio trigger," Tali said as she went back to her fine tuning. "Blast radius should be fine. Stability in the reaction matrix is solid. Casing is good. Fuse...looks good."

"Still, feel like this is overkill," Donelly said with a shake of his head. "Where did we even get this thing from, anyway?"

"Hmm?" Tali aske absently as she looked over her readings. "Oh, from the Fleet. This is the core for an old salarian drop shuttle. It had developed a major crack in the core housing so it needed to be pulled."

"This...is a cracked engine core?" Gabby looked down at the device they had made. It stood maybe three feet tall and was about as wide around as Grunt was. They had made a cradle with three prong like legs to hold the thing up. The outer case was covered in wires and dampeners.

Yes," Tali nodded. "Normally the Fleet would repair it and put it back into service, but the core decayed too much to be worth the expense. They had planned on dumping in the next star they stopped at to harvest hydrogen."

"Well...I hope the Commander gets pictures of the boom," Donelly chuckled. "Because this is going to be epic!"

* * *

Jack, Drop Shuttle Alpha

She stared at the device. The bomb.

It didn't look much like a bomb to her. Looked more like an oversized microwave reheater had sex with an electric water heater. Then drank ryncol while it was pregnant.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Jack asked idly as the shuttle began to shake, signalling that it had broken atmosphere.

"Yup," Shepard nodded as he sat casually, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. He kinda looked like he was trying to take a nap. "Tali supervised it. I went over it as well, though after her there wasn't much point.

"It'll be a big one," Grunt grinned evilly as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

"It's not going to...like...just knock down a bunch of walls and stuff, right?" she was still sceptical. She had blown up a lot of things in her time, and this didn't look that impressive. Though, to be fair, the things she had blown up were small ships, a space station, things like that.

"Nope," John smirked. "This is going to leave a crater and shards of building, if that much."

"Think I see the base," Grunt said, leaning to a window. "Looks like shit. There are trees growing out of it."

"That's Pragia," Jack laughed humously. "Some dip shit brought non native plants here and they went out of control. Whole colony had to be abandoned because the plants grow back almost over night. And some of them mutated to eat people."

"Huh," Grunt frowned. "Wouldn't be very satisfying to fight a shrubbery."

"Look alive," Shepard sighed as he sat up and began to check over his rifle. "Pad's on the roof of the building because of the plants. We get in, drop this thing off and be back to the Normandy in time for lunch."

"Pff," Jack rolled her eyes. "Famous last words."

* * *

Grunt, Pragia Facility

"What did you say, Shepard?" Jack spat as she leaned out from her cover wand fired a couple blasts from her shotgun. "Back in time for lunch?"

"We still have time," he said with a chuckle. "Though I want to know why Bloodpack is here. And why now?"

"Does it matter when?" Grunt shrugged as he cut down a stupid vorcha. Damned things smelled worse than salarian food.

"A group of Bloodpack mercenaries happen to be at this abandoned facility at the _same_ time we show up?" Shepard shook his head. "Something is up, and I want to know what it is."

"I just figured people didn't like you," Jack grinned for a moment before a small barrage impacted the wall she was behind. "You know, fuck this!"

With a surge of power, Jack stood, ignoring the hail of mass rounds as they were vaporized on her swirling barriers. She thrust out her right hand and a packet of dark energy lept from it, streaking across the room and catching one of the krogan in the stomach.

The mercenary stumbled back a few steps but kept his feet as he stomped forward with a feral grin. But it was short lived. Normal warps impacted a target and dissipated, doing some extra damage as it did so. But not Jack's. Jack's warp lingered. The gravitic energies ripping into the krogans armor, the into his stomach, burrowing in. By the time the power was spent, the krogan was little more than a hollow shell that dropped to the floor with a meaty thud.

While the krogan died, Jack turned her attentions to the last of the vorcha, pulling them off their feet, she slammed them into the ceiling, then the floor, then the ceiling again, back and forth until they were reduced to sludge held together by Jack's will.

Grunt sniffed. She was useful sometimes. He supposed. Maybe.

"Okay, that's gross," Shepard shook his head as he stood, stowing his rifle.

"Effective," Grunt chuckled. "I like it."

"Didn't think it was overkill?" Jack snickered as she dropped what was left of the vorcha to the ground.

"Nah," Grunt waved a hand. "More like 'just enough' kill."

* * *

Jack, Pragia Facility

"...Illusive Man is beginning to ask questions that I don't have answers for," the scientist in the recording said as he seemed to wipe sweat from his face. "We've contracted out and have started to buy slaves from batarians and pirates. Any place we could get more subjects. Some of the tests have worked, taking a lot of our stock. Tomorrow we'll use the safer ones on Subject Zero. I have hopes that…"

Jack frowned as the screen went back to fuzz. "That...that isn't what happened! They did it all to me! The needle, the ice baths. I remember them splitting open my arm and laying in extra wiring to boost the power!"

"There may have been more you didn't see," Shepard just looked at her, grim faced. "That's all I could pull from this terminal, we should push in."

"There!" Jack turned and pointed to another room at the end of the short corridor. She jogged to it, almost desperate. In the center of the room was a series of low wall set in a near circle. Inside the ring were blood stains. "This is where they made me fight the other kids."

"They had you fight in a ring?" Shepard frowned.

"Yeah...to the death," Jack gave an evil smile. "They would drug me. Make me go mad. I had to kill them or they would kill me. Then they gave me happy drugs when I won. Made me like killing. I still get...feelings."

He didn't say anything. He just stood, frowning at the ring.

"Look at that…" Jack realized where they stood. "That mirror. My room is on the other side. I would see the other kids and would pound on the things for hours, yelling and screaming. But nobody saw me. It was a mirror the whole time." She looked down and realized she had been rubbing at her knuckles. The scars from beating at the glass.

"Another terminal," Grunt called as he poked at it. "Think it's got power."

Jack walked over as the screen flared to life, flickering as the previous one.

"...csfully modified the Subject with the stock DNA. The biotic potential was increased significantly. Wherever Mister Lawson got this sample, but it's impressive gene work. Tomorrow we will start the implant procedures for the new amps."

As the screen flickered and died Jack stood staring. "Lawson…." she said quietly. "What the _actual_ fuck!" Her biotics burst to life as she kicked the terminal, bending it into itself in a cloud of acrid smoke and sparks.

"I want to kill this man more and more," Shepard lay a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to jerk away. Her instincts told her to break the fingers.

"Yeah, I got some questions for the cheerleader," Jack growled before pointing to the next hallway. "My room is that way. I want to get this shit….wait…"

There was light. At the end of the hall was another room. She remembered that room. "That was where they did the surgeries. Sometimes they used anesthetics…."

"Maybe we should go say Hi," Grunt smirked, drawing the plasma rifle he carried.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Jack grinned as her barriers came up.

She wasn't subtle. She knew how, of course. You didn't survive some of the places she had lived if you didn't. This time, however, was not one of those moments. As she reached the door, Jack reared back and kicked, smashing the door down and sending it skidding across the room and crashing into the far wall.

Inside the room was a man. He was average height, browned skin. His hair was dark, wild and unkempt. His face was covered in half grown stubble and his eyes… They were dark, feverish.

"Subject Zero!" the man grinned. "Providence! Providence, providence!"

"Who the fuck are you!" Jack demanded as her aura rippled in time with her anger.

"I'm like you," the man smiled crookedly. "I was made in this place."

"Bullshit!" Jack spat. "I was the only one who got out of here alive! ME!"

"Hardly," the man gave her an almost pitying look. "They did so many things to us, you know?"

"Boo hoo, you fuck! They did it to me!" Jack took a half step as her eyes narrowed, glaring at this piece of shit.

"Yes...yes they hurt us all. They killed us, so that they could make you work," the man blinked. The right eye, slightly behind the left. "They made us here!"

"How did you get here, and who are you?" Shepard stepped next to Jack. His rifle was in his hand, but not pointed at the man.

"I'm Aresh. I spent so long looking for this place!" Aresh turned around the clutter filled room. Absently, he went to one of the broken windows where vines have worked their way in and cracked the perma-crete. "Then I found it! I spent all my money getting the Bloodpack to bring me here."

"Okay...why?" Grunt shrugged. "You want to blow the place up too? 'Cause, get in line. Our bomb is probably bigger."

 _Leave it to Grunt to have a bomb size competition_ , Jack almost laughed. Well...she didn't dislike that part of the iguana.

"What?! No!" Aresh looked back at the group, shocked. "No, no, no, no, of course not! I want to start it!"

"What the fuck?" Jack blinked. The idea was so ludacris she almost couldn't process the words. "You want to do it all, _again_!?"

"Yes," Aresh nodded seriously. "I have to, _we_ have to! That's why we are here together! Providence! It was meant to be! It has to be done! Otherwise, it wasn't worth it. It has to be worth it. There were reasons. They wouldn't do those things without reasons."

"Yeah, they were fucked in the goddamn head!" Jack unfolded her pistol and aimed between the man's eyes. "If you think you are going to do it again, you are fucking crazy!"

"Jack…." Shepard said quietly. "He _is_ crazy. Look at him."

Glancing at Shepard she turned back to Aresh. She was looking at him. What the fuck did he...then she noticed. He stood, rocking from foot to foot. A pistol was aimed at his head and her just...blinked. That weird staggered blink. His hands scratched absently at each other.

"They hurt him as well," Shepard said, pity in his voice. She didn't need his fucking _pity_!

Then it occurred to her. He wasn't pitying her. He was pitying the broken little man in front of them. The fuckers had destroyed him, just as they tried to do to her. Slowly, she lowered the gun.

"Get the fuck out of here," Jack said quietly, her voice full of menace. "I'm going to blow this place into a glowing crater whether you're here or not."

Aresh stood for a long moment. His gaze slowly lowered until he was looking at the floor. Then, without another word, he simply walked out.

"I knew you were better," Shepard looked at her with a small smile.

"Yeah well, fuck off," Jack closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Let's go to my room."

* * *

John, Pragia Facility

"This was my world," Jack stood in the center of the destroyed room. Dirt and water poured in from the shattered skylight above. "This was everything. They took me out to hurt me. Or make me hurt others."

John followed her quietly as she looked out the window. "A fucking mirror," she said quietly. Bastards let me see people. They talked and stuff and all I got to do was watch."

Still, John was silent as Jack walked to a child sized desk. "This was my best friend. I would hide under it. From the pain, the doctors. The needles. I felt safe, a little anyway."

"Is that why you sleep in the hole?" Grunt stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, actually," Jack half smirked. "I like it small and dark."

The she stopped and frowned. Slowly, Jack walked to one of the corners and squatted down. Pushing aside an old rotted blanket, she picked something up.

It was a small stuffed bear. It was covered in dirt and grime. But even wet and more than a little moldy, John could see that it had once been yellow, with a small red t-shirt.

"I...remember this…." Jack stood, staring at the bear. "There was one man. He was..what are those people called...they do the manual labor shit in hospitals?"

"Orderlies?" John, suggested.

"Yeah...of them…" Jack stared at the bear with a strange look of...not quite wonder, but also sadness. "He was the one that took me to and from the other rooms. He was...nice. He comforted me. Or tried to. He gave me this bear once. I remember the doctors finding out about it and he got in trouble. They took it away."

"How did it get back?" John asked quietly, as if trying not to shatter the moment.

"He...he smuggled it in," Jack frowned, thinking. "He was bringing me back from...something. I was groggy. It hurt. He was careful. He was always careful. I remember him putting me in bed, and he slipped the bear under the blankets with me."

John stood for a moment. He thought, hard. He reached out to Tali, touching her mind gently. He didn't really know what he was doing, but he wanted...something. Support, maybe? And she reached back. She supported his flagging emotions. He made his decision.

"Jack...I had found another thing in the data files," he said walking to her. "I wasn't sure if it was something you would want to see."

The, blinking, as if waking from a dream, Jack looked up, her face hardening as her voice dropped octaves. "I'm going to fucking hate this, aren't I?"

"Probably not," John's mouth tightened. "But it might give you something."

"Fine," Jack shook herself as she set the bear on the desk. "Let's see it."

With a short nod, John brought up the file on his omnitool.

The footage was a little fuzzy, clearly from a surveillance camera, and slightly degraded by damage. It showed a man, dressed in scrubs. He was looking back and forth, nervously as he slowly moved to a control panel.

"I'...ad enough. I can't sta...hat they are doing...these kids. I wan...eave the moment I got here, but I tho...ould try to ease their suffering, if even a little. The..ren't men and women. These aren't ...ntists. They...ome sort of demons. I'm letting them out. I'm going...ry to get Subject Zero out of here. They...the things they did to her…."

The man at the terminal turned, taking a deep breath. Then, he did something. Lights started flashing, there was some sort of alarm. The man moved to run, but then staggered back, clutching at his stomach. Then it dissolved into static.

"I...remember," Jack slowly looked at John. Horror and anger fought behind her wide eyes. "I remember. He...he came in. I remember him grabbing me and taking me out. He was bleeding."

Jack turned and began pacing like a caged cat. "There were guards. I think...I think they shot him. I was angry. I killed them. I killed and killed and killed. Then he picked me up. He carried me. He was hurt...there was a shuttle. We left, and...he died. We got to the relay and through it. I tried to wake him up. 'Wake up, wake up…' but he didn't….."

John stood, watching as Jack stopped in front of him. "He died trying to save me, Shepard. ME! Worthless, worthless…."

"No, Jack," John shook his head."He thought you were worth something. I think you're worth something."

"You're stupid, both of you," Jack laughed as black streak ran down her cheeks. "Fuck...there goes my goddamn makeup."

"You punch stuff real good," Grunt spoke up for the first time. He simply stood. His arms were crossed as he deadpanned. "You can keep up. Barely. That's something. Hurt the things that hurt others. That's honor. Be worthy. Become someone willing to sacrifice. That's love."

John and Jack, both stood staring at the krogan in disbelief before he began to fidget under their gaze before he finally spoke looking between John and Jack. "What?"

* * *

Later

Jack sat in one of the shuttles jump seats. In her hand was the trigger for the bomb. A simple metal cylinder, with a flip top. Which she flicked opn. Then closed. She repeated the motion over, and over as she stared at the small, wet bear in her other hand.

Slowly, she looked up at John. Then, as he rapped on the door to the pilot's compartment, she pressed the button.


	57. 55 Targets

Hannah Shepard, SSV Orizaba, Private Quarters

She drummed her fingers on her desk as she stared at her desk's holoscreen. She didn't particularly want to make the call that she needed to make. If possible, she would much rather jumped naked out the airlock, or jump into traffic. Maybe even tell Hestalia her mallina were drooping.

Actually, no. That last one, while it would, in fact, get her killed, it would a long gruesome and painful death.

Hannah took a breath and hit the call button.

"Mom?" Jane popped into view almost immediately. "What's up?"

"You must be in an Alliance system," Hannah smirked. "Didn't think you would be right there. Kinda hoped I would get to leave a message or something."

"Yeah, cutting through a jump point. Have a lead on some batarian terrorists, though I suppose that is saying the same thing twice," Jane scowled darkly.

"Jane, I taught you better than that," Hannah scowled right back.

"Yeah, sure. The moment I meet a batarian that isn't trying to kill or enslave me or anybody else, I'll not kill them right back," Even through the quarian visor, Hannah could see the anger in her daughter. "That aside, what did you need? I doubt you called to berate me about my blatant racism."

"Yes, I suppose I did," Hannah sighed. Jane's anger was an issue for another day. "Your brother is about to get drug into some serious shit."

Hannah looked at Jane for a long moment.

Jane looked right back.

Then…"Okay mom, you are going to need to give me more information than that," Jane snorted as she rolled her hand, urging Hannah to continue. "John gets drug into shit as naturally as breathing."

"That's...true, I suppose," Hannah rubbed her forehead for a moment. "Alright, I have some information that you are _not_ going to like, and I need you to not get the way that you get."

Jane sat for a moment as she stared sarcastically. "What do you mean, 'get, how I get'."

"It has to do with your biological father," Hannah said. The words tasted foul, just to speak them. "He is going to get John into a personal vendetta, and I need you to be prepared to bail him out."

Jane...went perfectly still. Unnaturally so, in fact. The, slowly, she reached up and removed the visor from her quarian helmet.

Hannah...shuddered. When she looked at Jane, she didn't see her sweet, maybe a little brash and homicidal Jane. She saw...nothing.

Jane stared at Hannah blankly for a moment, occasionally blinking. Her face was slack, still. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that her eye were open and moving, Hannah would have thought she was dead.

"I'm sorry," Jane said at last. Her voice was just as flat and emotionless as her expression. "You will have to repeat that."

"Dammit," Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. "I'm not particularly thrilled with this either, Jane. But your biological father is with your brother. Your brother, of course, doesn't know. I didn't tell him, or you, because, to be honest, John is going to need his skill, and your father is one of the best I have _ever_ seen."

"Don't...don't call him that," Jane blinked as her forehead crinkled slightly. "Please, don't say 'father'. Hestalia is my father."

"Alright," Hannah let out a breath. "I need you to do this Jane. John is going to need him if he is going to come back alive. You can kick his ass or whatever, later, do you understand?"

"Umm…" Jane looked down, assumingly at her desk for a moment before looking back at Hannah. "No, not particularly. I honestly don't know what to do."

Hannah frowned a moment. There was a note under Jane's tone. It sounded...stretched. Like a wire pulled too tight, and was straining, unsure if it wanted to snap or not.

"I'll watch him," Jane said finally. "I'll make sure Jay-Jay gets what he needs and comes home. Beyond that…." Jane shrugged.

"That's all I can ask for," Hannah bowed her head. "I'm sorry Jane. I didn't want you or John getting Involved in this. It's why I hid you away from him. Why I never talked about him."

"I understand, mom," Jane smiled a painful smile. "You...went through a lot. You got hurt, badly. I _want_ to hurt him back, but Jay-Jay is more important."

"Thank you, Janey," Hannah took a deep shuddering breath. She fought back the tears that threatened to explode from her. Thirty years of pent up anger, and pain, and...everything. But now was not the time. "His name is…."

* * *

Zaeed Massani, SR-2 Normandy, Port Cargo Bay

"Found you!" Zaeed growled as a sick smile spread across his scarred face. "I fucking found you."

Finally. More than twenty years of searching. Digging. Hunting. He pulled himself out of hell, stitched his head together. He threw away _everything_ for this fucking moment. EVERYTHING!

Everything… Zaeed closed his eyes for a moment. He did. He just let it all go. He had a chance. A choice. Even after the shuttle. After the shooting. The _other things_ that happened to her. She gave him a chance.

And he threw it all away.

He still saw it sometimes. When he was almost asleep. At the bottom of a bottle. Everytime he almost died. He saw the hand. The pleading look as she begged him. 'Stay with me' she said. 'We need you'.

And he threw it all away.

Now here he was. He was an old man. An old mercenary. Full of hate and regret. He was on the ship, and mission commanded by his _son_! But he said nothing. There was nothing to say. He had been given his chance. And instead.

He threw it all away.

Now he knew where the bastard was. The man who did this to him. Who cut him out. Shot him. Left him for dead. Made him to make a choice.

Now though...now he had another choice. His son needed him for once. The great soldier, the human Spectre, the man that literally came back from the dead, needed him.

And now...he was going to ask that boy, that man. To help him. He _needed_ this man dead. He felt it so deep in him, that it was all he had. But, again...he had a choice.

So, he chose.

He threw it all away. Again.

* * *

Kasumi Goto, SR-2 Normandy, Port Observation Deck

"Keji…" Kasumi blinked away tears as she looked at the picture. It was the only physical picture she had of him. Of, herself, even. It was on earth. The two of them had snuck past all the guards, and security measures and climbed to the very top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris.

The city was lit up in the background as she jumped on Keji's back. He was startled, and laughing as she laughed with him. Her mouth was open and her eyes sparkled along with his as she took the picture.

But Keji was gone.

What he found...she had no idea what it was. But it was terrible. A secret so dangerous that somebody came for it. Tortured him for it. Ripped his greybox from Keji's head, for it.

She knew the bastard's name. She had always known it. He didn't hide it. In fact, he almost bragged about it.

Because he needed her. She was the key to opening the greybox and getting the secret. A secret so dangerous that Keji let himself be tortured to death to prevent it from getting into other hands.

She had her chance. She knew where he was going to be, and when. She could get her revenge. But, more importantly, she had the chance to get the greybox back. It was all that was left of her lover. All his important memories were locked away in it. She could see him again. Remember that he loved her, how it felt to be held by him.

It was the deal she had made with Cerberus. Find him. Make him pay. Get the greybox. Shepard promised. He was a good man. He would honor his word.

And...he was a warrior in a way she never was or would be. He was a damned unstoppable storm. More than an arrow, he was a missile that she could fire at her enemy and watch him burn.

She also had a choice.

Shepard had become more. He was kind, polite. He teased her, made fun of her. Helped her, played with her. He made her his friend, while she wanted him as a mere tool.

She could ask for his help and he would give it, without regard to himself.

Or she could...let it go.

She had a choice.

But...no. She did not have a choice.

* * *

Mordin Solus, SR-2 Normandy, Science Bay

Not good.

Not good at all.

Captured. Maelon was bright student. Smart. Very smart. Not as smart as Mordin, of course, but not the point. Point was that Maelon was captured.

Not krogan. That was the first thought. Maelon was a smart scientist. Little too sensitive. Kinda stupid though. No street smarts. Not a soldier. Terrible spy. Shouldn't have let him on genophage team to be honest. But done is done.

Issue at hand was that Maelon was captured.

Probably was to be sold to krogan. They would want him. Last of the genophage team, other than Mordin himself.

And Kirrahe. But Kirrahe was a cloaca, so, might as well be dead.

Current location and name of kidnappers, known. Odds of arriving before given to krogan, abysmally low.

Clandestine operation. Get in, find location of Maelon, then mount rescue. Didn't have to do it. Probably shouldn't to be honest. Dangerous. But...his project. His responsibility.

Only one person that can help.

Shepard.

Low subtlety. Tended to prefer brute force. Not always the case. Extensive STG file indicated sound strategic mind. Sister far better, but Shepard adapted in the field far better than anybody Mordin had ever seen. Almost Salarian.

Yes. Must request for assistance. Would go alone, but difficult to infiltrate enemy base, locate information and use said information in time to mount a rescue. Will need help.

Could go to STG. But...no. STG probably decide elimination safer than extraction. Wouldn't be wrong. Probably safer. However, Mordin's responsibility.

Going to have to discuss with Shepard.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, Crew Deck

Ah. Few things were as relaxing as a nice mug of hot tea. Some tea, some time when the galaxy wasn't going to implode at any moment unless he did something, a nice book...Only thing that could make the moment better was to have Tali next to him.

Oh wait! He did!

Looking down at the quarian in question, John couldn't help but smile. She was his. His family loved her, as any right thinking sentient should. And now he was being accepted by her people. Finally, things were going well for him. He didn't feel like he was playing a dangerous and exhausting game of catch-up.

"What are you grinning at?" Tali giggled as she glanced up at him. She was working on a shield modulator, trying to coax more power, more efficiently, for John's armor. 'Seeing as how you get shot up so much', she had said.

And she wasn't really wrong. But still...she hadn't needed to say it like that.

"Just happy to have a break with you," John leaned against her slightly. He could feel the deep purr start in the back of her throat. He loved that sound. Of course...the growl had its own merits….

"John, you are simply adorable," Tali reached up and patted him lightly on the cheek. "Just don't forget that we need to finish this suicide mission against the enemy from beyond space and time so we can come back and be Bonded. Married...Bind-Married...You know what I mean."

"I do," John laughed. "You're being a bit more open in public than normal. I'm a little impressed."

Tali froze for a moment and blinked.

"Oh…." Tali slowly lowered her hand and looked around.

There were a few off duty crew. A pair were talking about something by the sleeper pods. One was arguing animatedly with Sargent Gardner. And another was at the other end of the table from them eating what looked like Blast-Ohs.

They were all paying attention to them.

Of course they were trying to not _look_ like they were paying attention. But still….

"Hey...Shep…" Kasumi cleared her throat as she decloaked next to the table, facing the couple. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything...lascivious."

"Nah," John shrugged. "Don't think I can be lascivious while wearing pants."

"John!" Tali laughed, slapping at his arm.

"Heh," Kasumi almost faked a smile as she looked at her feet for a moment. "Hey...you know that personal mission I needed to do?"

"I remember," John nodded. "Found a lead?"

"Yeah, I know where he is gonna be," Kasumi took a deep breath. "Look...this man...he murdered the one I loved. Brutally. He is a horrid man. What I need is Kenji's greybox. It's important. He died keeping some sort of Alliance secret safe. But…"

John waited for a moment then nodded slightly. "But, if possible, you want him eliminated."

"Yes!" Kasumi ground out behind gritted teeth. "I...I want him to suffer. But, the greybox is more important."

"Shepard!" Zaeed stepped off the elevator, stomping over to the table. He all but ignored Kasumi as he loomed over John. "I found the bastard! We need to kill him, now! Before he slips away again! He's using a different name, but I paid the right guys. He'll be in the open!"

"Alright…" John raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what kind of timetable we're looking at?"

"Soon," Zaeed nodded as he began pacing back and forth with restless energy. "I've been working toward this for more than twenty fucking years. Now I have the fucker in my sights!"

John nodded as he turned to Kasumi. "What about you?"

"Small window as well," Kasumi swallowed. "Shep...I need this…."

"Dammit!" Zaeed almost shove the thief back as he leaned in. "I don't give a fuck about what ever knick-knack you need to give yourself the jollies. I have a man that needs to fucking _die_!"

"Get in line!" Kasumi shouted. She _did_ shove the mercenary back. "You aren't the only one to have their life ruined! I had one person I loved! One person that actually gave a shit about me! And the things they….I need him Dead!"

"Commander," Mordin blinked, seemingly surprised as he stepped out of the medical bay. "Good timing. Need to speak to you. Life in danger. Maelon. Student of mine. Worked on the genophage project. He was kidnapped. Need assistance. Know who kidnappers were, where they will be. Need to infiltrate and retrieve information that will give us location. Need this, Shepard. My responsibility."

"Motherfuck," Zaeed slammed his fist on the table. The impact making Tali jump slightly as she moved closer to John. "I don't care about your frog! I've been hunting this ass for almost as long as your people fucking live!"

"Rude, and unnecessary," Mordin frowned slightly. "Petty revenge? Unimportant. Maelon. Still alive. Need help to keep him that way. If your target lives, then he can be found again. Maelon? Only lives once."

"If they crack Keji's greybox," Kasumi's quiet voice almost sounded louder than Zaeed's shouting. "Then the Alliance will fall apart. That was why he died. I... _we_ , need it back before that happens."

"Greybox?" Mardin sniffed. "Memory storage device. Needs incredibly difficult cypher. Impossible to break without key. The danger of anybody cracking it in less than a thousand years, less than one percent."

"Don't tell me the odds, Mordin," Kasumi glared at the salarian. "I don't know when I will have another chance at this!"

"Again, not important," Mordin's eyes narrowed. "Still will have chance later. Maelon dies, then it is over. No second chances at life."

"Whoa! Okay!" John stood, holding up his hands. "Calm down. You all have important things that need doing. We can get them done. All of them. Maelon is still alive, in theory, so that has precedence."

"God, fucking dammit," Zaeed stepped close, his chest nearly touching John's as he stared him in the eye. "I need this, boy. You can't understand. I am not wasting twenty years!"

"Zaeed," Tali's voice growled as the sound of a pistol charging cut through the room. "You will back off. Or I swear I will send you to the Ancestors before you can blink."

"He's right, Zaeed," Kasumi said. The frustration and anger welled up behind her words. "Keji wouldn't want a life lost when it can be saved."

The mercenary's eye twitched as he slowly stepped back. He glanced at Tali, who never took her gun off of him.

"Shepard," Mordin cut in. "Possibility that Maelon is already dead is decent. All I need right now is to get the information. If I can find the location I can mount a rescue on my own. If it is too late...then I can get revenge later."

John continued to stare at Zaeed for a moment before blinking and looking first at Kasumi, then Mordin. "Alright, you three. Tell me who we are going after."

They all spoke as one, to the shock of each other, as much as much as John.

"""Donovan Hock!"""

* * *

Asari Lexicon

Mallina: Word for an asari's head crest of semi-flexible cartilage that grow into shape


	58. 56 Bird Law

AN: Hadn't done much Jane stuff. I saw a picture that somebody drew of a raloi that was super awesome. Can't find it again, but it was the inspiration for this one.

Jane, Afterlife, Omega

"Greetings, fellow sentient!" A really, really cheerful voice called from beside her.

Jane was a bit more than intoxicated as well as fairly unhappy. She did not become happier when she saw the...being, talking to her. She _was_ , however, very bewildered.

"Are...you a giant bird in a spacesuit?" Jane blinked. She had a lot to drink. Not that much. Maybe the bartender put something in her drink or something. It was batarian.

But...it was, in fact, a giant bird in a spacesuit.

Kinda pretty actually. Its feathers seemed to be a warm nutty brown that darkened as they got to the tips. Dark grey strips ran along the outer edges of the top feather layer. Under Its clear visor, its emerald green eyes were wide, and mostly binocular, not quite owl-like, but close. The beak was rather small, also much like an owl, but this alien's mouth ran a bit wider than the beak. And, naturally, it didn't have the physical capacity to speak languages that needed lips, it had chosen a female sounding translator voice.

"I am of the raloi people!" the cheerful bird spoke. It was interesting to note, that the bird-person's mouth didn't actually move very much as it seemed to speak, giving the impression that it did most of its vocalization from the throat. _At last! A language John won't be able to learn!_

"Uh...huh…" Jane looked the 'raloi's suit over slowly. It was a environmental containment suit, that was for sure. It was noticeably bulkier that quarian suits, but that was almost a given. They had gotten making enviro-suits to a literal artform. This one looked like a very slimmed down version of the old human spacesuits used in the later twentieth and early twenty-first century. Even down to the white coloring. "What's with the suit?"

"Pardon?" the raloi smiled and blinked. "I'm terribly sorry, but I didn't quite hear that. This group entertainment room is exceptionally noisey! And why are there scantily clad...sentients...dancing? Is that the right word? Are they attempting to attract mates?"

Jane stared for another moment then laughed, herself. "Yeah, you could say they are trying to attract mates. But mostly so that they can make money," Jane half shouted.

"They...make money by mating?" the raloi looked slightly confused as it tilted it's head slightly.

"Yup," Jane laughed again. "Not sure how it is for your people, my fine feathered friend, but there are people that mate for the pleasure of it."

"Ah! Of course! Sensual arts!" the Raloi beamed for a moment then turned thoughtful. "Beings here charge money for the service? Do they not have medical insurance?"

Jane, caught by surprise, blinked. "Medical?"

"Indeed!" the raloi grinned again. "Wishing to mate and being unable can lead to many medical issues, including, but not limited to heightened aggression, increased stress levels, amongst many others."

"Please pause for a moment," the Raloi almost seemed to frown. "I must apologize. The translators we have are not perfected yet, and thus somethings do not translate as well as they should. To compensate, the Council has given us this 'omnitools' to help us. It had just caught up to a phrase you had said but I had missed verbally."

"Sure thing," Jane shrugged as she downed the last of her _really_ shitty beer. Picking up the bottle, she waved it over the bird-person's head to catch the attention of the bartender. She didn't want to be sober yet, especially when meeting a new species.

"Oh my!" the raloi exclaimed, its large green eyes blinking rapidly. Its mouth open in a stunned looking, gap mouth smile as it leapt upon Jane, wrapping it's slightly over long, arms around her. Jane noticed, absently, that the raloi had _four_ fingers on each hand, in addition to the thumb, and that it's arms, while the suit seemed extra bulky, were soft. _Probably more feathers…_

"Uh...what's with the cuddles there, bub," Jane raised an eyebrow as she leaned back. She didn't push the alien away, but she did look at it a bit concerned.

"You called us 'friend'!" the raloi exclaimed, as it nuzzled Jane's shoulder. "None of us expected to be accepted into a flock at all! Let alone so quickly!"

"Flock?" Jane blinked.

"We are now a flock! Do we have others? Are we a new flock? Where do we nest?" the raloi hopped up and down slightly as it made a cooing noise that reminded Jane of the rock doves that lived in her grandparents backwoods.

"Umm," Jane really had no idea what to do or say. If you wanted stuff killed, she was your girl. She was not particularly the first person one would think of when you wanted a good impression on another species. "Maybe we should start with names?"

"Oh! Yes!" the raloi stepped back from Jane and hopped up onto the stool next to her. "I am-" The the raloi made a rather impressive bird trill. It sounded kind of like a kookaburra getting sodomized by an aggressive crow.

"Yeah…There is no way I can say that," Jane shook her head as she took a long pull off her beer. "I'll just call you Megan."

"Yes! I understand," Megan nodded.

"I'm Jane. It is a pleasure to meet you, Megan," Jane smiled as she tipped her beer to the…. hmm. … "Oh, suppose I should ask, are you male, or female?"

"Female, Friend Jane," Megan nodded enthusiastically. "Raloi males are much more brightly colored. And their head crests generally require special helmets.

"Pff...men," Jane snorted shaking her head. "Oh, hey, want a drink?"

"A beverage?" Megan cocked her head slightly. "I would not mind. What are you drinking?"

"Oh, a beer," Jane swiveled the bottle around. "Mild grain alcohol. Not very good, really."

"What?" Megan jumped to her feet and pulled the bottle from Jane's grasp. "We just met! We are a flock! You can't poison yourself!"

Jane sat for a moment blinking as she processed Megan's words. Then, she laughed. She laughed _hard_ "Oh...oh goddess….hee hee...Megan, you are too precious for this universe…."

"Friend Jane, I do not understand the humor of attempted suicide!" Megan put the bottle onto the bar top as she grabbed Jane's shoulders "Come! I will get you medical help!"

Jane allowed herself to be steered away from the bar as Megan pushed her along. They circled the dance floor and headed towards the door before Jane finally dug in her heels. "Ha! Okay, Megan, it's fine! I wasn't killing myself. Alcohol is just a mild depressive drug. We use it for both pleasure, as well as its mental numbing properties!"

"You do?" Megan's eyes were wide as Jane turned around and nodded, gesturing to a table.

"Most species do," Jane chuckled as the pair sat. "How did somebody as innocent as you end up on Omega, of all places?"

"Oh, well," Megan tilted her head. "There was a six eyed alien on the Citadel that said I could make a lot of money and prestige for my people if I went with him."

"And you he brought you here?" Jane growled leaning forward. "Fucking batarians…."

"Oh, no!" Megan smiled. "He took me to another planet. I forget what it was named. Then I went on another ship. The accommodations were not very comfortable. I think it was some sort of emergency vessel, considering the sick and wounded people. We stopped at a space station, and I wanted to see it, so I unlocked the door, which was probably for safety, and went out. Some other things happened. There were asari. Some large aliens that said words to tell you what they meant. I think there was an explosion. I hope everybody got out alright, now that I think about it."

"Okay…" Jane frowned is confusion as she sat back up. Megan was either a top grade moron, or the greatest spy that ever lived. She took a breath as she pushed her realk back, running her hand through her hair.

"Goodness!" Megan perked up as she stared at Jane's hair for a moment before reaching out and...preening it? "Such a vivid color! I assumed you were female, judging by your...what is the word the human on the ship taught me...titties?"

*Snk* Jane snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth and laughing silently. Megan was her new favorite alien ever.

"No, Megan, I'm female. My people don't separate color like I believe yours does," Jane fought it back to a chuckle. "We also don't touch each other's….crests, without asking, usually."

Megan's eyes went wide as she snatched back her hand, as it it were burned. "I am so sorry, Friend Jane! I didn't mean to offend! Members of flocks often preen each other as a matter of bonding!"

"Nah, it's fine," Jane waved a hand dismissively as she pulled the realk back over her head. "I don't care. Just more of a warning in general. Always good to ask before touching."

"Oh! Well! Thank you very much," Megan gave that wide beaked smile that Jane just adored.

"Hey! Fucking Suit rat!" a rough voice came from behind Megan as a drunk human, accompanied by a pair of turians and a salarian swaggered up to the table. Well...more like stumbled, but Jane knew what they meant. "Hey!"

"Friend Jane," Megan blinked looking at the group. "Are...these members of our flock?"

"Oh, goddess no!" Jane laughed. "These are mean people who think they can beat us up. They probably don't have any real balls, so they go for us."

"I see!" Megan nodded. "So, you are saying they have very small genitalia, and are, therefore, being overly aggressive to compensate?"

"Hey!" the human man...stank, at them.

"More or less, yeah," Jane smirked.

"And they think we are prey species?" Megan blinked a couple of times, seemingly processing what Jane had told her.

"Fucking rats better-" the man reached a hand out to grab at Jane, but, instead, her fist snapped up in a small uppercut, striking the man right in his small genitalia. He staggered back into his friends making a high pitched sound that seemed to be unpleasant for Megan.

With a sigh, Jane unhooked her visor from the small catch on the belt of her suit and looked at Megan. "I am good friends with quarians. They are abused a lot by assholes like these guys, and because I dress like a quarian, they think they can hurt me."

"That is very unpleasant," Megan seemed to frown. "Sentients should not treat other sentients in such a way, no matter what kind of cloaca they may have!"

"I agree," Jane nodded as she stood up. "But, I am a soldier. And I am angry. So I am going to kick the living shit out of these pricks. You sit right there and be safe."

Jane turned before Megan could say anything and waved her arm at Aria's balcony. "Hey! Aria! I'm going to fuck these guys up! That okay?"

Aria raised a brow as she leaned out slightly, as if to see whom Jane was talking about before shrugging. She then made the universal, 'have fun' gesture.

"Thanks, boys," Jane laughed darkly as she clicked her visor into place. "I was having a pretty crappy day before meeting my friend Megan. And you just haaaad to go and mess it up again."

The turians looked at Jane, and stood up fully, dropping the human to the floor where he curled up into a small ball. The salarian reached behind himself and pulled a large jagged looking knife and smiled a cruel smile.

"Friend Jane," Megan stood up and stepped next to Jane. She pulled a cylinder from the leg of her enviro-suit and flicked a button. As she did, a seeming electric charge crackled on the end of the cylinder for a moment before a sword blade, a good four feet long, and right inches across, just above the hilt, seemed to flow into being. "We are a flock! We fight together!"

That was when everything turned into magic and rainbows.

* * *

This is Alliance News Network, this is Emily Wong

Chaos in the Citadel's Embassy Towers as new species member goes missing.

Yes, you heard me correctly! A member of the Raloi diplomatic team, the first group of the mysterious new avian species, has gone missing!

The raloi are and avian species from the planet of Turvess. They made first contact with Citadel species when they deployed their space telescope and discovered the asari cruiser Azdes.

The Azdes had, literally, stopped in the raloi's home system to discharge their drive core and have lunch!

The raloi have since been welcomed to the galactic community when the council sent a delegation to Turvess, accompanied by several sold-out shuttles bering curious onlookers and welcoming gifts. As you might recall, the krogan representative, as well as his second were killed when they attempted to introduce the violent sport known as kowla.

It turned out that the raloi were much stronger than they looked, as the krogan deaths were, seemingly, complete accidents.

When asked, Krogan High Chief, and former ally of Commander Shepard, Urdnot Wrex, hd this to say: "Yeah, no, Kuiilk was an idiot anyway. The raloi did me a favor, really. Kinda looking forward to seeing how this all plays out though. Wonder what the Council with do to screw them over?"

The raloi dispatched there own delegation to the Citadel proper for a year long study of intragalactic law, history, alien biology and Mass Physics.

It was from this group that the raloi known as….Bob...Bob, I can't say this. No...no. No I'm not even going to try.

Anyway, the female raloi is of a brownish coloring and, like all the raloi, is wearing a white enviro-suit until it is clear whether or not they have the proper immunities to current viruses and bacterias.

The raloi delegation itself seemed not terribly concerned, stating, and I quote, 'She'll come back when she is done looking around.'

Citadel Council diplomatic services, however, urge any people that may encounter this wayward raloi to contact their nearest representative. A reward of up to one-hundred thousand credits is being offered for tips leading to her rescue.

Thanks for tuning in, this is Emily Wong, Alliance News Network, signing off.

* * *

Jane, Corsair Ship Perugia

"Hey, this is Megan," Jane said casually as she stepped onto her bridge. "Everybody say 'hi'."

A chorus of confused 'hellos', 'huhs' and 'what the's' came from around the bridge as life seemed to come to a screeching halt.

"Greeting, fellow senietns!" Megan waved as she gave her open beaked grin. "I am pleased to join your flock! Friend Jane described your activities as quite fun, and I look forward to working with you!"

"Umm… Captain," Kalla stood from the command chair. "If I may, where did you encounter this...interesting individual?"

"Hmm?" Jane glanced up from her omnitool as she walked into the bridge proper. "Oh, Megan and I killed a bunch of people in Afterlife. Aria said I had to take her with me, seeing as how I started the mess. Besides, Megan is fun."

"I am pleased to hear that you feel that way, friend Jane!" Megan clapped her hands together. "There is much for me to learn, I am not sure where to start!"

"Well, what can you do?" Kalla frowned slightly.

"I am skilled in fifteen different self-defense styles, proficient in most small and large arms...oh...well," Megan paused as she pondered for a moment. "I suppose that only really counts on arms from my planet. My people have just joined the Council and have much to learn, so that we can properly become a contributing member of the space faring peoples."

"So...marine?" Kalla shrugged, and glanced at Jane.

"Nah, don't want to throw her into combat like that," Jane shook her head as she began skimming her mail. "I'll have Kal'Reegar teach her about our weapons, but that can wait for a bit. I was actually thinking of having her do a rotation with each of the stations here on the bridge. Maybe we can see if she has any natural aptitudes and go from there."

"I see," Kalla ran a hand over his visor as he sighed deeply. "And do you have a quarters idea in mind, or should I have her sleep with everybody, one at a time?"

Jane frowned and looked up at Kalla. "You're a might snippy today."

"Yes, well, one would think that you would have consulted me before bringing a new alien on board," Kalla sniffed.

"Yeah, you'd have thought," Jane snorted. "Circumstances, mister Kalla, do not always allow for luxuries. For the moment, she will bunk with me, in my quarters. We'll work out the particulars later."

"Is...there an issue with my joining your flock?" Megan frowned slightly as she seemed to deflate a bit. "I do not wish to cause any harm."

"Oh, come on!" Garcia stood from his compartment. If Jane didn't know better, she would have thought he was sparkling. "How can you do that to such an adorable bird!"

"Yeah, you bully!" Lema swiveled her chair around, giving Kalla a dark look.

"Fine," Kalla threw his hands up as he turned away. "Have it your way."

"Yay!" Garcia and Lema gave each other a high-five as they approached the confused raloi.

"So, what do you eat?" Lema asked first, pulling up her omnitool. "I should make sure we have the proper provisions."

"Oh, *skkleuynkkk*, usually," Megan seemed to perk up a bit as she engaged the pair of eager bridge crew. "But I can get by with anything that has the proper proteins."

"Hmm...didn't get through the translator," Lema tapped at her indicator light. Let's start with amino acids. Are yo levo, or dextro based?"

"I believe I am levo," Megan blinked as she glanced at Jane.

"That's what the scans say," Jane shrugged as she sat in her command seat.

"Okay….grains, meats, fluids?" Lema nodded as she began skimming through the ship's stock.

"I see," Megan nodded. "My people normally subsist of blood."

"Uh….what?" Garcia's eyes widened.

"Blood," Megan repeated, smiling. "Our tongue is designed to drain fluids from prey." She punctuated her sentence by sticking out a long fleshy tube from her beak. It was pink with what looked like serrated teeth on the end. It reminded Jane of a lamprey mouth.

"Wicked!" Garcia leaned in, almost awkwardly close.

"That word is translated as a negative, but your tone indicated that it was a positive," Megan's tongue zipped back into her mouth as she looked confused. She didn't actually seemed concerned by Garcia's physical proximity, in fact, if anything, she leaned even closer as she examined his face.

"Oh, sorry," Garcia chuckled as he stepped back. "I meant it as I find your method of feeding, as well as your tongue, there, to be really interesting. It's so different from my people, they actually might find it a bit off putting, but I happen to find it neat."

"Yeah," Lema nodded, eye the raloi's beak. "A lot of species might be uncomfortable with that. Maybe warn them ahead of time, as to what to expect before whipping that out." The Lema's eyes widened slightly as she held up her hands. "No offense intended!"

"Of course!" Megan smiled widely. "We are a flock! You are giving me information I might need in order to better live! There is no offense in such a matter!"

"I am glad you feel that way," Lema nodded. "So, are you going to rest up, or would you like a tour of the ship? My shift is up in ten minutes."

"Hey, no fair!" Garcia frowned, looming over Lema. "I'm off in twenty and wanted to show her around!"

"Goddess," Jane grunted. "Set us a course for Bekenstein and you can call your relief early and the two of you show her around." Jane then turned to her new crew member and grinned. "And Megan, welcome to a life of piracy."

"Oooo…" Megan cooed much like a dove as she nodded. "I don't know what that means, but I am looking forward to learning!"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.


	59. 57 Party Crasher

AN: I don't know. I was going for chaotic. Too busy? Should I have done more with Grunt and Thane? Garrus? Tali and Samara?

* * *

Alison Gunn, Yacht Golden Labradoodle, Bekenstein

"Really, Kasumi?" 'Alison' sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Mister Gunn," the thief grinned from the backseat. She was enjoying this a bit too much. "Over the last few months I've been seeding information about you 'Devil Dogs'. Full spread in Mercenary's Weekly, regular donations to the right political parties, things like that. Even some fake receipts and logs."

"Uh huh," Alison continued to frown. "And why the shitty statue?"

"Because Hock is the kind of megalomaniac that would love something like that," Kasumi made a face as she thought about it. "He and Saren did a lot of business. In fact, you could say that Hock is where he is now because of it."

"Fine then, finish your rundown," Alison sighed again, defeated.

"You are bringing your trophy date," Kasumi chuckled as she looked Samara over. The asari Justicar was sitting in front, next to Alison. She was wearing a long flowing red dress that sat off the shoulder and showed almost as much cleage as her combat suit. "I have to say, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Samara smiled slightly as she inclined her head. "I wasn't always a Justicar. I had my years in the social world."

"I'm the bodyguard!" Grunt grinned as he bounced up and down slightly. His exuberance made Alison question how well he was going to be able to keep it together.

"And I am the bodyguard that masquerades as the personal assistant," Thane sat in the back, his hands clasped before him. "Fairly standard. Drell accel as assistants because of our memories."

"Exactly!" Kasumi nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Garrus gets to guard the car and Zaeed _stays in the fucking vehicle_!" Kasumi actually turned around to glare almost hatefully at the old merc.

Zaeed sat, staring straight ahead. His fingers clenched and unclenched on his rifle as he seemingly ignored Kasumi.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him," Garrus chuckled. "What's Tali's cover?"

"Token quarain," the token, herself, said. "I am," she cleared her throat and shifted her voice to a higher pitch. "I'm Mister Gunn's secretary. He was so kind to purchase my contract on Illium! I keep his calendar organized!"

"This is never going to work," Alison sighed yet again.

"Oh, come on, never thought of boss/secretary play?" Kasumi wrinkled her nose as she fought to keep her laughter down.

"Just calling it now."

* * *

Hock Estate

"Hold please," the guard in Blue Suns heavy armor hald up a hand as Garrus and Grunt pushed the giant, gaudy gold statue down the ship's loading ramp.

Honestly, the thing was hideous. It was probably twice as big as Saren actually was, and in a highly reflective gold.

Garrus had made some joke about it looking like the statue on Mindior. Whatever that meant.

"There a problem?" Alison crossed his arms as he glared at the guard.

"Scanning the statue. Standard procedure. Also, please check your weapons," the guard spoke far more politely than Alison would have expected.

With a dramatic sigh, he walked to the guard station, drawing a pair of light pistols from the inside of his jacket. He then withdrew two knives from the inside of his sleeves, one from between his shoulder blades, and another gun from the inside of his pant leg.

Samara withdrew a heavy pistol from her handbag, one from the inside of her thigh and one from the small of her back.

Thane...Thane deposited a small arsenal.

"Your bodyguards will have to wait there," the guard blinked at the pile of munitions on the table and gestured to a small building next to the landing area. "All the bodyguards are staying there. They will be provided refreshments for the duration of your stay."

Alison's eyes narrowed dangerously. He opened his mouth to say something when Samara lightly touched his arm. "Darling," she said. It was honestly impressive how she was able to let her eyes lose intelligence like that. "Darling, I want to get out of this wretched sun!"

"Is there an issue?" a strong, commanding voice spoke over the din of the entry.

"No, sir," the Blue Sun officer stood tall as he turned to regard one Donovan Hock. "The guests were checking their weapons."

"Sir!" one of the techs near the statue called out. "There is something odd with this statue!"

"Hmm?" Hock turned to look at the statue itself. As his gaze swept over it, he smirked to himself. "Something on the scans?"

"No sir," the tech shrugged. "That's the weird part. It isn't scanning _at all_."

"Oh, that's because I'm smuggling in weapons and armor so I can raid your base and steal all your treasures for myself," Alison shrugged as he stepped forward. "That's just how I roll."

Hock turned his smirk to Alison, and added a small chuckle. "Very well, mister Gunn. Come in. I look forward to your raiding. I wonder, do you intend to assassinate me as well?"

"Heaven's no!" Alison placed a hand on his own chest as his eyes went wide. "I have people for that!"

"Ha,ha," Hock laughed openly as he clapped Alison on the shoulder. "I quite enjoy you, Gunn. I am sure you will fitr in well here."

" _What the hell was that_?" Kasumi's voice came over the comm as an angry hiss.

"Cat and mouse, my dear….cat and mouse."

* * *

Tali, Hock Estate, Bekenstein

Honestly, the house was ridiculous. It was, in a word, _huge_. Just the floor that the party was taking place in was large enough to fit nearly a hundred cubicles, if it was on the Fleet.

The walls were covered with paintings, and art from almost every species. Except her own. She wasn't sure why that irritated it did.

To keep appearances, she had to walk a step or two behind John...or, Alison Gunn, as Kasumi created for him. And she got to watch him lead Samara around. Who looked amazing. And charming. Her smile sparkled. Her eyes gleamed. Her chest...bounced.

"If not for my oaths, I would probably have killed almost everybody in this room," Samara subvocalized into the comm.

"Well, good thing you have them, then," Garrus chuckled. "Nobody is even looking at us, by the way. We are a bit small compared to most of the ships here. If only we were pirates or something, we could make a rather large fortune."

"Food's good," Grunt added. "Lotta guards here. Probably half are krogan. They seem to keep looking at me funny."

"They are probably wary," Thane came in. When you walked in the first thing you said was 'I can kill almost everybody here with a dessert fork'."

"Subtle," Kasumi sighed. "I'm almost down to the vault. Security is even better than one would expect for a man of Hock's reputation."

"Is it going to be an issue?" John...Alison...whatever. He smiled and chatted aimlessly. It was banal that Tali couldn't track what was being said. She could, however, tell that he was both incredibly bored as well as disgusted.

"Please," Kasumi sounded insulted.

"Sorry," John laughed quietly. Whether it was in reaction to Kasumi, or the thing that turian was saying about asari sexual practices, Tali wasn't sure.

"Gunn," a beefy, heavily muscled man brushed aside the turian John had been chatting with to loom above John. "I lost out on contracts because of your weak little band!"

"I'm sorry, have we met? I am fairly sure I would remember someone of your...smell," John waved a small handkerchief in front of his nose.

John was...weird. He was a large man. On the upper end of the human average, let alone compared to quarian males. He also had an astounding amount of combat experience. He was probably one of the single most dangerous people in the galaxy.

Alison Gunn, however, seemed to be somewhat feminine. His posture was so different he seemed shorted, and smaller than he really was. He also stood is such a way that conveyed arrogance, yet also seemed weak? Personally non threatening.

This large man, however, seemed to be even more insulted."You son of a bitch!" he roared, drawing back a fist, and lunging forward.

John's reaction was...weird. His eyes shot wide as he stumbled back with a little high pitched shriek, colliding with Tali and nearly sending them both to the floor in a heap. Luckily, she was able to keep her feet, as well as hold him up.

Samara, however, stepped forward. With a casual hand, she caught the large human's fist in her open palm, her fingers wrapping around it. And she did it without her biotics. Her bare strength alone was enough.

The man's eyes bulged slightly as he stared at the Justicar. Her own eyes flat and dead as she stared back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hock pushed his way through the small crowd that had gathered around the small incident. The people were like some sort of parasite, clinging onto anything that might offer blood for their debauched minds. "Leonard. I did not invite you here to assault my guests. And your betters."

"Hock!" the man, Leonard, said in shock as he stumbled back from Samara. He had to struggle slightly to pull himself from her grip, which seemed to make him even more uncomfortable. And honestly, Tali was pretty sure Samara had let him go. "I...Gunn and...I…"

"Enough, Leonard. I'm afraid our business relationship is terminated," Hock looked at the large man the way one would look at some sort of insect.

Leonard pales as his mouth moved, but he seemed unable to make words. He then stepped toward hock, one arm stretched out in a pleading gesture as two Blue Suns stepped next to him. One pressed a small device to the back of Leonard's head, and let off a small *pop*.

The next moment, Leonard's eye rolled back in his head as a small trickle of blood rolled out of his nose. His massive body dropped into the guard's arms as they swiftly took the body away.

"My apologies, mister Gunn," Hock nodded slightly as John stood up from Tali's arms.

"No-" John started in a high pitch before clearing his throat and dropping into a lower pitch than normal, as if he was trying to cover for hios little slip. "No, it's fine. But, say, was that one of the new Testriee Skull Crackers? I thought they were illegal!"

"Ah, yes," Hock grinned with a wink. "They are the latest model, straight from batarian space. The best new device in wetworks. On lower settings they work amazing at keeping one's slaves in line."

"Hear that?" John turned to Tali, nudging her. "Make a note. I want to get a batch of those before the Marse run."

"Y..yes sir," Tali quickly ducked her head as she began typing into her omnitool. She set it to direct transfer to John's HUD.

 _Don't enjoy this too much. I don't do that kind of play. Unless you are the damsel in distress._

"I think that can be arranged," John said to her, quietly.

Tali could feel her face flush as a giddy feeling rolled over her. _This is not the time!_ She admonished herself.

"Enjoy the party, mister Gunn," Hock gave John a small nod before drifting back into the crowd.

"I hate that man," John grumbled under his breath.

* * *

Kasumi, Vault Security

 _Impressive set up._ Kasumi nodded. _Bio scanner. Voice print. Password. Yes. Impressive._

Kasumi crossed her legs as she sat back on the unconscious man that was manning the security station. The moron had been playing some kind of game on his omnitool when Kasumi cracked him with her taser.

"But, nothing I couldn't crack in my sleep," she said aloud with a small, self satisfied laugh.

A casual flick of her wrist and the security feeds started a loop. It would probably be a good twenty minutes before any dedicated security noticed. Assuming there was somebody other than the one she was sitting on.

It was almost _too_ easy. What if Hock was onto them? That didn't really make sense though. If he knew he wouldn't have let the statue in, seeing as how it had all the weapons and armor stashed in it.

She was probably just jumpy. The man had killed Keji with his own hands. He, apparently, did something terrible to Zaeed, and he seemed to have kidnapped one of Mordin's students.

All in all? The man was a dead man who just didn't know it yet.

"Okay, Shep," Kasumi, finally ready, said through the comm. "I'm about to insert Tali's program. Power will be out for thirty seconds."

"Ready," Shep came back. His voice had an odd quality to it. Kinda like…"Are you eating?"

"Gotta keep my strength up," he was completely unapologetic. "Besides, this little weiners in barbecue sauce are really good. I kinda wish I had brought a container."

"Power in, three...two...one…" Kasumi growled out as she set up the program. "Go."

With a touch of a button, the building's power blinked off, dropping everybody into darkness. There were screams and shouts as guests panicked.

So much for the elite of the mercenary world. They still had the giant windows letting in the lowering sunlight.

"Goddess," Shep grunted as he slipped into the security room. "I had two nubile women jump on me, squealing. Any other time and I would have enjoyed it."

"Oh really," Tali asked with dry humor.

"Umm...how about we get our gear?"

* * *

Grunt, Side Party

These were really good...whatever they were. It was some sort of ground up meat, mashed into a patty, then grilled. Next they put slices of cheese on it, some fresh vegetables and condiments, then stuck it between two slices of bread.

Whatever they were, they were fantastic.

The drinks were crappy though. Just wine and some sort of watery, fizzy drink that they called beer.

Humans had no taste for liquor.

Except Shepard. He could do anything.

* * *

Alison

"Alright, Tali, you and Samara wait here," Alison indicated the small area just before the vault's main doors. "Something happens, I want you two as rescue squad. Secondary rescue will be Thane and Grunt, followed by Garrus and Zaeed."

"Confirmed." "Roger." "Ready."

"Before we go," Alison gave Kasumi a look. "What's with the giant duffels. You could probably fit a body in each of them."

"You can," Kasumi grinned. "I've stolen slaves before. And in this situation, I was thinking we might as well do some shopping."

"Kasumi…" Alison wanted to be upset, but the offhanded way she mentioned 'stealing' slaves made him pretty much willing to forgive anything.

"What? The man has stolen priceless artifacts from pretty much every species he can get his greasy hands on," Kasumi sneered. "Blood money to take a people's culture."

"Right, sold," Alison shrugged. "Priorities. We get the greybox, then targets of opportunity."

"Alright," Kasumi agreed, tapping into the door.'Breaching….now!"

"What...the hell…." Lison blinked as he and Kasumi slipped into the brightly lit vault.

Everywhere around them were statues, paintings, frescos. Sections of former buildings that had elaborate carvings, rock that had been chipped into form by stoneage hands. Golden coffins depicting long dead races. All of it rare or unique. And nearly all of it illegal.

"Wow...Michelangelo's David," Kasumi pointed out the marble state. Cracks and chips covered it, but couldn't take away any of its majesty.

"Couple Van Gogh paintings," Alison pointed out before turning to some...thing. It was about the size of a terren cow, but was all sharp edges and points.

"Huh, turian sculpture," Kasumi tilted her head. "Turians don't do much physical art. Looks like for a reason. Their music is amazing though."

"Kasumi…" Alison stood, just noticing something.

"Hey, this is quarian," Kasumi tapped on a case. "Carved into stone tablets. Wonder how long it was since they worked stone like this."

"Kasumi…"

"Ew," Kasumi shrank back from a particularly ugly statue. It was bigger than a krogan, with a wide flat mouth, small beady eyes, and strange branching horns. It was dressed in some sort of ragged armor. "Don't want to run into whatever that is."

"Kasumi!"

"What?" she finally whirled, a frown on her face until she tracked Alison's finger. "How...how did he get that in here?"

The pair of robbers stood staring at the far end of the vault. At the largest, by far, piece in the entire place. It was huge, made of copper, and was only slightly damaged.

"How the hell did Hock get a hold of the Statue of Liberty's head?" Alison breathed.

"They only recovered half of the statue after that earthquake destabilized its island," Kasumi gave a little shrug. "I can't imagine the expense of slipping that out, unseen."

Alison gave a quick shake of his head as he turned back to Kasumi. "Any luck?"

"Yes," Kasumi felt her brow curl as she looked at a particular case. "It's right...is that...the Locust?"

"What?" Alsin asked joining Kasumi. "Two of them?"

The pair stood over a rather impressive pair of SMGs. The hands seemed to be made of ivory, and they both had gold engravings along the sides and barrel. One of them also has dull brown stains.

"The gun that killed two presidents," Kasumi glanced up at Alison. "And a perfect replica. They even seem loaded."

"And right next to the greybox," Alison indicated the small device. That sat next to the weapons.

"Yes," Kasumi swallowed. "It's hard to look at…."

"And it will do you no good," Donovan Hock's giant see-through head appeared at the far end of the vault, obscuring the Statue of Liberty's. "I've worked on the device for a year."

"That's because it doesn't belong to you," Alison stepped forward. "None of this does."

"Ah, mister Gunn," Hock gave a cruel smile. "How much did the thief pay you for this exercise? Either way, it wasn't worth your life."

"You won't get away with this," Kasumi spat, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Miss Goto, I get away with whatever I like," Hock laughed darkly. "I do the dirty work so that important people can keep their hands clean. And now that I have you, I will be able to crack the infuriating device. And with the information it has, I will rule the Alliance from behind the curtain. Or destroy it!"

"Oh, goddess," Alison rubbed his hand over his face before putting his helmet's visor down. "Screw this." With a biotic flare, Alison smashed his fist down onto the display case, shattering the glass lid. Reaching in, he withdrew the two SMGs, tossing the replica to Kasumi, even as she snatched up the greybox. He then whipped around and fired a burst of the gun into a pair of clay pots, shattering them onto a cloud of dust.

"NO!" Hock roared. "Do you have any idea what those are worth! They were the only ones of their kind! I will burn everything you know, Gunn! I will find everything you loved! I will kill your friends, your family! I will kill your fucking mailman!"

"Name's John Shepard," John grinned. "Council Spectre. And I'm pretty sure everything in here makes a rather good case for arresting you."

"Kill them both!" Hock yelled as the giant image flickered out, to be replaced by doors at the far end opening and disgorging armored soldiers.

"Communications are out," Kasumi made a sour face as she stuffed objects into the duffels. "Pretty sure the building going onto alert will inform our team that there is an issue, though."

"One would think," John agreed as he fired a burt into one of the charging men, then twisted, grabbing another Sun, and using his body as cover, his team firing into his body. "About done with your doggie bags?" John's omniblade flashed out, stabbing a Sun through an eye as he dropped the body he had been holding and letting another burst take out more men.

"Let's go!" Kasumi stood and tossed one of the bags to John. "Don't worry, I grabbed the stuff for your girlfriend." Kasumi grinned as she pulled a grenade from her lower back, throwing it before a small knot of Suns.

"Gotta bring her something nice."

* * *

Thane

It was clear when something went wrong.

The lights went out for a short time, something that, naturally, put the room full of professional bodyguards on edge. Even when it came back up, they looked at each other suspiciously.

Grunt continued eating those cheeseburgers.

That was before the Blue Suns Mercenaries came in, however.

"Get down! Get down now!" they shouted, shoving into people, weapons swinging about. At professional bodyguards. Which, to be honest, were paid murderers.

Grunt and he were the ones the soldiers were pushing towards, naturally, so Thane decided he might as well act first.

With practiced hands, Thane snatched up the large knife and double tined fork that was being used to serves some type of roasted meat. He pivoted, his arm snapping out, throwing the knife in a powerful arc and burying it halfway into one of the Sun's throat.

Stepping forward, he caught the barrel of one of the guns, jerking the man forward and stabbing the large meat fork into the man's eyes, once, twice, and a third time, before dropping him to the floor.

Now with a weapon, Thane took the rifle and turned on the rest of the Suns, firing quick, controlled bursts and dropping them, one by one.

"My turn," Grunts deep rumble carried over the chaos as the massive krogan picked up the entire buffet table and swung it around as if were some sort of giant bug swatter.

Of course, in such a confined space, Grunt struck down far more random guards than he did Blue Suns. But on the brighter side, the battle now turned into a complete free for all.

* * *

Garrus

"Incoming," Garrus sighed, hefting his sniper rifle. He knelt next to the landing strut of the yacht and sighting in.

"About goddamn time!" Zaeed snarled as he stood and charged forward, his rifle blazing.

"No, sure, go right ahead," Garrus shook his head as he stood to follow after the maniac. "I'll be right there behind you."

* * *

Samara

"I can get the door open," Tali whirled as both sets of security doors slammed shut, trapping Tali and herself between them. "Which way should we go?"

"I would suggest the way we came," Samara's eyes narrowed as she regarded the door. "Shepard and Kasumi will need a distraction. And we will be able to cut reinforcements from being able to flank them."

"Right," Tali nodded as she began ripping apart the system. Her instincts screamed at her to follow John, help him. But her mind knew that she would never catch up to him, with how fast he was moving. And the fact that he seemed for irritated than anything else. "This security is made of tissue paper. I could have done better than this when I was ten."

"Is that so?" Samara smiled her small amused smile.

"Yeah, I mean, triple algorithms? Quadratic repeating? Biometric variable?" Tali snorted with disgust. "It's something a salarian would have built. Okay, six guards on the other side of the door. Ready?"

Samara's dark blue aura wrapped around her, making her dress puff and snap around her. "Yes. Let us eliminate these fools that would do evil."

* * *

John

"Is this an entire fucking munitions factory?!" John looked around with wide eyes. There had been a small explosion, breaking a hole into the floor and dumping him into a sub level.

"Shep! You okay?" Kasumi peeked over the edge.

"Yeah, fine," John shrugged. He picked up the duffel he had been carrying and gave it a throw, back up to Kasumi. "Take these. Head out. I'm going to swing through this level and see if I can pop out the other side."

"Are...are you sure?" Kasumi frowned down, looking troubled.

"All good," John gave her a thumb's up as he turned to look down the corridor. "If we let Hock get away, Zaeed will be fucking _pissed_."

"Alright," Kasumi clearly wasn't happy, but she could move faster, and quieter on her own. Then, with a last downward glance, the thief faded from view.

"Time to get dirty," John grinned a feral grin as he set off into the munitions factory. "Wonder how big of a boom were' going to get?"

* * *

Garrus

"That's not good," Garrus looked back the way he and Zaeed had come. There had been the sounds of large explosions, which, it turned out, to have been the ground underneath the landing area, caving in. And exploding. And burning.

"What was that?" Tali's voice came over the comm. It was the first thing that came through since the lock down started. Well, the first thing that wasn't static.

"We're going to need alternate transport," Garrus answered. "Garage just caved in."

"Must be John," Tali half sighed and half snickered. "Samara and I are almost out of the vault area."

"Zaeed plowed ahead," Garrus looked around for any sign of the merc. He could probably just follow the trail of bodies. "I'm holding the front door. When you….holy crap…"

"What?" Tali asked, worried.

"Uh, there is an asari in a dark suit ripping Blue Suns apart. I...I think it's Shepard's dad?" Garrus felt his mandibles drop wide as she watched the asari spin in a blur of biotics, slamming foes left and right. And when they fell, they didn't get back up.

"We're done too," Thane called as he and Grunt, casually, came out from the building they had been set aside in. Both of them were covered in blood and gore.

"Great," Garrus looked around, picking off the occasional Suns that popped up. "Now we need Shepard and Zaeed. And Kasumi."

* * *

Hestalia

 _This has to be John's fault._ Hestalia frowned darkly. He had been shocked enough when he saw him in that altercation with another mercenary boss. Then his chock grew when he realized that the asari with him was a Justicar. And that is was Samara

Knowing something was going to happen. And that it would probably involve explosions. Hestalia had contacted her people, warning them to pull back, which they, unhappily, did. The comms cut out. Alarms seemed to go off. Then more shaking and running.

 _Fuck it_. He had thought as he swept Blue Suns off their feet and slamming them to the ground with bone crushing force. _If the boy is starting something, I might as well help._

It was clear that the suns had not expected a random guest to begin killing them, seeing as how long it took them to realize that somebody was, in fact killing them. And even when they did, their resistance was pitiful, not organized at all.

And he saw the one man in the universe that he hated above all others. _Zaeed_...Dark thoughts rolled through his mind as the son of a bitch crashed through the doors. He fired widely, cutting down Suns and random party goers, without stopping. He slammed through a door to the side, screaming obscenities about Vido Santiago.

Hestalia's first impulse was to crush the man like an overripe melon. And he would have done it if, at the last moment, he remembered Hannah saying that John needed him for the mission.

And he probably did. If Zaeed was good for anything, it was killing, and surviving. It sure as fucke wasn't being a good person.

"Hestalia?" a deep woman's voice pulled him from his reverie, turning him around to see the speaker. "What are you doing here?" Samara looked at him, stunned."

"Merc conference," Hestalia shrugged. "Hock is involved with a lot of shit. The other Eclipse didn't want to go near him, so I got volunteered."

"You are back in business?" Samara frowned a little, clearly upset. "When? Why?"

"Couple of years," Hestalia shook his head. "I'm with someone. I have children now. But one of them needs me to be a warrior again. The Reapers are coming and I need to do my best to get an army for him to fight with."

"Shepard," Samara looked at the ground for a moment. "I am helping him as well."

Hestalia blinked as she noticed Tali for the first time. Garrus was there too. And the krogan. "Thane," he sighed. "Where the hell does Johnny find you guys?"

"His cause is just," Thane bowed his head slightly. "My body and soul are one in this."

"Does this mean you found her?" Hestalia turned to Samara. "Is it over?"

"I have a lead," the Justicar looked her square in the eye. "I will finish my mission. Your sister will not kill more."

* * *

John

He froze.

There were a _lot_ of men here.

A lot as in a small army. And they all had guns. That were pointed at him. And they all frowned a lot.

"Commander Shepard," Hock laughed from the railing above him. "There are a great many people that will pay a ridiculous amount of money for you. Or your body. Which would you prefer?"

"That was probably one of the better Evil Overlord lines that I've heard in a while," John nodded, honestly impressed. "Look, I'll tell you what. Surrender now, and I'll make sure you die peacefully in your sleep on the way to your trial."

"Oh?" Hock's brows raised in amusement. "Are you the righteous one that is supposed to take me in? But me on trial? Do the right thing?"

"In theory. But I'm a Spectre. I have a lot of leeway," john shrugged. "Besides you're a terrible piece of shit that would probably use connections to get out within a week. Better to just take care of it."

"Well, if nothing else, I do admire your pragmatude, if not your grasp of the situation," Hock looked down, seemingly bored now. "Kill him."

"VIDO!" Zaeed's gruff, raw voice echoed through the chamber, pulling everybody's attention to the door as Zaeed slammed through it. "VIDO!"

"Zaeed?" Hock, or Vido, said quietly as color drained from his face. "Don't just stand there, idiots! Kill them!" The man screamed as he turned and bolted along the catwalk.

"Oh, shit…" John cursed as he dove behind a mako. The entire room was full of ordnance. Heavy weapons, explosives, power banks. Everything one person needs to make a very, very big boom. And the Suns fired into it.

* * *

Zaeed

He was thrown from his feet as the first shockwave slammed into him. He hadn't noticed it, but the warehouse area he had found Vido in was a munitions dump. Emphasis on _was_. The dipshits fired blindly at him, stray rounds sparking and striking volatile weapons.

And detonating them.

More shockwaves came as yet more blew. It seemed every time he caught his feet, something else went, slapping him back down.

While Vido got away.

"By the fuck, not!" Zaeed spat, leaping over burning wreckage. He dodged under fallen debris. He shot down any asshole that entered his line of vision.

"Zaeed!" a voice cut through the explosions and smoke. _Goddamn it!_

He skidded to a stop, and glanced back.

Shepard.

The man stood, an SMG in hand. He fired into Suns, left and right. His omniblade cut down more as he mowed through the mercs as if they were wheat.

A lot of wheat.

But. Vido was getting away.

Shepard...John…

 _Is a man. Can take care of himself!_

Zaeed threw everything away again.

* * *

Tali

"What the hell is that!" she pointed up. It was a mostly rhetorical question. It was fairly obvious that what she was pointing at was a ship. It looked like an Alliance cruiser.

"I've come to save the day!" a familiar woman said, sing-song over the broad comm. "Bow before my glory!"

"Jane?" Hestalia frowned as she stared hard at the ship that hovered just inside the plant's atmosphere.

"Dad?" Jane said in confused shock. "What the hell?"

"Don't you what the hell me," Hestalia growled. "Why are you here?"

"Mom said I was supposed to be here. To bail out John," Jane said defensily. "She said that _he_ was dragging John into something and I needed to be ready."

"..." Hestalia ran a hand over her face, once. "Fine. Your brother is probably in the lower level, where the explosions are coming from. I'm going to keep gathering the slaves and bystanders, so send a shuttle to my coordinates."

"Already on it, boss," Jane grinned with her voice. "I got a squad with me in a drop shuttle. I'll hit in a bout five. Two more are coming your way to mop up and rescue."

Tali stood and looked between John's father and Jane's ship. So much was happening so fast….Then…

"Hurry!" Tali shouted as her throat threatened to close up. The only thing keeping her from dashing into the building was not knowing how to get to him.. "John's in trouble!"

* * *

Jane

"Alright, we are dropping hot," Jane looked at her marines. "Kal, I need you at your fireteam to secure our the drop zone and hold the shuttle."

"Yes, ma'am," Kal nodded, hefting his rifle.

"Rest of you, spread out and take out resistance, but don't go too deep," Jane looked over the rest of her people with a grin. "I'm going straight for John. I need to see his face when I pull him out of this mess."

"Captain!" the pilot called back. "I can see the target. Looks like something blew the side out of the cliff face. Smoke is pouring out."

"Can we land?" Jane asked, looking over the man's shoulder and letting out a small whistle as she saw what he was talking about.

"No problem," Garcia grinned.

* * *

John

It...did not look good.

John sat behind a crate of grenades and cursing every time some dipshit fired at him. Most of the Suns realized the problem, right after a series of artillery power banks blew the wall clean off. It also set almost everything on fire.

Thank the goddess that Zaeed and Jacob had gotten him this heavy assault armor.

 _Zaeed_ , John cursed in his head. The bastard went deeper into the mess, hunting Hock. Or Vido. Or the fucking tooth fairy. It didn't matter.

He was going to curse more, but he heard the roar of shuttle engines blow through the room. And, peeking up, saw a repainted Alliance combat drop shuttle swing into the giant hole. It's side doors opened as marines, both human and quarian, poured out, weapons blazing.

The shuttle itself was an odd hodgepodge of colors, as it it had been put together out of several different shuttles. John knew, however, that was just what they did to make it not look like Alliance. That...and the skull and crossbones painted on the side.

Unfortunately, that could only mean one person.

"Here I am!" Jane leapt out of the shuttle, an assault rifle firing somewhat randomly. She had always been a terrible shot.

"Ah, fuck," John stood, dropping a Sun who thought she was being sneaky.

"Jay-Jay!" Jane threw up her hands as she grinned. "You really know how to blow up a party!"

"Why are you here, Jane?" John sighed, walking up to her.

"Mom sent me," his sister said, smugly before her face went dark. "Where is Zaeed?"

"Why?" John frowned.

"Friend Jane!" a loud, overly cheerful voice called out, drawing John's attention to a figure that stood, swinging a sword almost at big as it was, cutting Suns down in long, graceful arcs. "Are we keelhauling any of our foes?"

"Jane?" John blinked.

"Yes, John?" Jane gave him a shit eating grin.

"Sister?"

"Yes, Brother?"

"Is...that a giant parrot with an eyepatch, sword fighting mercenaries?"

"John!" Jane gasped, slapping his shoulder. "It's not like you to be racist! She is clearly not a parrot! Parrots are far more brightly colored."

"Why is she yelling 'avast!' and 'Arr, matey!'?"

"I...may have shown her old pirate movies while trying to explain what our job was," Jane looked at her toe for a moment.

John was silent for a moment before turning to his sister. "I don't know whether that was the greatest or most terrible thing I have ever seen."

'What ho!" the bird person yelled with a grin as she neatly skewered two mercs with a single thrust of her blade.

* * *

Zaeed

"No!" Zaeed screamed as he held down the trigger of his rifle, spraying rounds wildly at the mantis gunship. "You aren't getting away from me, Vido!"

"Ha, ha," the bastard laughed through the external speakers of the ship. "All this time, Zaeed, only to swing and miss. Honestly, I'm not sure if I should kill you, or let you live. Knowing how you failed. Again."

"I'll end you!" Zaeed spat. His head pounded with the hate in him. His heart threatened to explode in his chest. "I will destroy everything! You will burn!"

"Ah, now, now," Vido chuckled. "I think I will kill you. You would probably just be incredibly irritating otherwise."

"Rah!" Zaeed reared back and threw his rifle when the thermal clip ran hot, ejecting itself. The barrel glowed a cherry red, the clips unable to keep up.

The mantis rose in the air, its weapons trained on Zaeed even as the merc withdrew his other rifle. Jesse. The old, reliable rifle.

Before either of them could fire, however, the doors leading out of the hanger slammed shut.

"I think you've had enough playtime," John's voice came from behind him.

In shock, and anger, Zaeed spun to see the man standing with his arms crossed. Next to him was Jane. He...hadn't seen much of his daughter. Only at John's service on Mindior, and the occasional vid. She looked so much like her mother.

And Hestalia.

The asari stood, dark eyes staring at him, ignoring the heavy gunship with its weapons pointed at them.

"Feh, looks like I still get my chance to collect on your bounty, Shepard," Vido laughed. His voice was somewhat strained now. Wild.

"Dad," John glanced at Hestalia. "Shall we?"

Blinking once, Hestalia looked at John and nodded. "Yes... _son_." The last had been aimed at him. To hurt him.

But...it didn't. He had given up on it a long time ago. Hestalia was a better father than he ever could be. And now they showed it.

John and Hestalia flared, their biotic auras burning around them. Then John reached out his hand, clasping around Hestalia's. As they did, their auras flared once more before modeling together. They grew in power, linking in the way only those that worked together, trained together. Loved each other, could.

"Die!" Vido yelled as he let loose everything the gun ship had.

Which was not enough.

John reached up a hand, the combined power forming a shield around the group. All the gunships fury spent itself, scattering away.

Hestalia raised his own hand. Brilliant sapphire energy flew forward, wrapping around the gunship, squeezing it. Slowly the metal buckled. Sparks erupted from torn armor. Small explosion rocked it as the engines caved in on themselves.

Then, opening her fist, the aura released the ship, dropping it to the ground like a crushed can.

Father and son sighed in almost unison as they released each other, regathering their power. John, stumbled slightly, only to be caught by Tali.

Zaeed hadn't even noticed her before.

"Here," Jane almost spat the word as she thrust a heavy weapon into his hands. It was bulky, wide. The barrel of the thing was almost as big around as Zaeed's torso, and it hummed with power.

"M-920 cain?" Zaeed blinked as the thing.

"Seeing at to what you wasted, you might as well be sure," Jane's face went neutral as she turned away.

She knew who he was.

"Might as well," Zaeed nodded.


	60. 58 Building Forces

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

"As of five standard days ago, the folded Volus company 'Asteroids Cyber Security' officially accepted your offer of buyout in exchange for new identities in the Terminus Systems," Liara smirked slightly. "The official paperwork has been filed and you are now in sole ownership of 'Watchdog Independant Security'."

"Perfect," John couldn't help his grin as he rubbed his hands together diabolically. "And the lawsuits?"

Pausing, Liara looked over her datapad before giving a quick nod. "Settled. The assets were seized when the first rulings came down. Essentially you just bought the name and business license."

"Honestly, I can't believe that worked," John half shrugged. "I thought it would be far more difficult."

"John," Liara gave a wide, insulted look. "I am an excellent information broker. I know everybody important on Ilium. The right amount of money in the right hands makes anything possible. Such as owning a security company that is now run through Ilium. The paper trails here can get very murky."

John nodded. His hand absently rubbed at the back of his neck as he considered his course of actions. "And...the _other_ matter?"

"Significantly more difficult," Liara made a face. "And I am being blocked by the Shadow Broker. I have a lead on him though. I may need you soon."

"Anything I can do to help," John nodded, leaning forward on his desk. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, John," Liara laughed delicately. "That servant you bought is actually a minor miracle worker. I don't think my files have ever been this well taken care of. Though she is extremely pushy when it comes meal time."

Holding up his hands, John shook his head with a laugh. "Tali bought her, I was just along for the ride. And I'm glad she is keeping you on task. Your health is important. Can't be storming the Shadow Broker's Secret Lair with a grumbling tummy."

"John, asari don't get 'grumbly tummies', but I appreciate the concern," Liara snickerd before glancing at another datapad. Her look soured immediately.

"Liara?" John frowned.

"I just saw the name of the man setting up the new identities for the volus," Liara looked back to John, a dark expression on her face. "It's the same one I tracked Sidonis to."

* * *

Tali, SR-2 Normandy, Science Lab

"I finished decoding all the data we ripped from Hock's computers," Tali went right to business as she entered the lab. It was important to Mordin, and he wasn't the type to get stuck on social formalities.

"Information about Maelon?" Mordin looked up from his project with a single blink. "Assumption is krogan, though not sure. Sources in STG strangely quiet. Unnerving."

"Yes," Tali nodded. "He was hired by Blood Pack to do the pick up. The drop off was on Omega, then routed through several more locations."

"Blood Pack. Krogan Mercenaries. Odd group to take the initiative," mordin tapped at his chin as he thought. "Probably hired as middlemen. Issue more who would have motivations. Maelon worked on genophage, smart, skilled, not particularly gifted. Bit of a soft back, really. So...krogan clan. Which one? Urdnot? They are dominant. Urdnot Wrex solidifying planet under his rule. Geonophage cure, or at least perpetrator would go a long way to motivating clans…"

"Wrex isn't like that," Tali frowned. "He is a good krogan… Okay, that sounded patronizing."

"No, no, agree," Mordin waved a hand dismissively. "Not in Urdnot Wrex's personality. However, most likely a rival clan. Several strong ones still stand. Gatatog, Weyloc…"

"Weyloc?" Tali interrupted. "There was mention of that name in the data."

"Of course!" Mordin threw his hands in the air with a small smile. "Weyloc has direct ties to Blood Pack. One of the groups main contributors. Makes sense that they would use the group for kidnapping. Didn't even think of it. Too used to actually competent intelligence agents. Amateurs slip right through!"

"What was it John said," Tali tapped the side of her helmet as she thought for a moment. "Professionals are predictable, but amateurs are dangerous?"

"Accurate," Mordin nodded. "Need to get the information to Shepard. Make plans for rescue."

"I'm on my way up now," Tali shrugged. "I'll let him know and send him your way."

* * *

Xera'Raan, MSV Copernicus, Andromeda Initiative DryDock

"What do you think?"

"It's impressive," Alec turned to regard the quarian. "I recognize a lot of the architecture. Where did you get this?"

"It's Cerberus," Xera leaned against the wall, crossing her legs at the ankles. "That's the AI they put in the new Normandy."

"I see…" Alec looked back at the data crawling across his display. "That explains the infiltrators a couple years ago."

"They raided you?" Xera frowned. "They stole data on the geth from the Migrant Fleet. They also had a project that tried to connect a human mind to a geth cluster."

Ah!" Alec nodded with a small smile. "I get it now."

Xera stood for a moment as the human turned back around and began going through other windows and data streams. Silently.

"Alec," she said with a slight not of annoyance.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "Whoever wrote this AI script was good. Very good. The base data looks like that military VI that went crazy at the Alliance training base on Terra's moon. I'm also seeing Reaper scripts. They are woven in and around the Alliance data."

"Well, that can only go well," Xera snorted.

"Yeah, it doesn't mesh," Alec shrugged. "I tried it once. The Reaper data goes crazy and overlays everything, altering it to fit itself."

"You seem to have gotten around it."

"Yeah, I gave up on the Reaper data entirely. I ended up modeling a human brain map and altering code to fit," Alec nodded, pulling more screens and data. "That's what Cerberus took from me."

"The brain mapping?" Xera frowned again. This computer crap hurt her head. This was the stuff Tali might get, but she was but a humble, kind, beautiful, gifted, doctor.

"Yes," Alec confirmed, spinning back to her. "The person that wrote this, took the Alliance VI base, wrapped Reaper code around it, then used Geth datastreams as an insulating stitching, so to speak. Then, to top it off, they took a human brain map, and molded it all to fit."

"That...sounds terrible," Xera sighed. Things just kept coming….

"Maybe," Alec shrugged. "It's also ingenius. The geth datastreams kept the Reaper code in check, converting it to be benign. Then mapping it to the human brain map makes the geth data work into a single intelligence, instead of the strung out versions the quarian originally created."

"So...it's become a sentient mind that can learn," Xera ventured. "Like a child?"

"Sort of," Alec nodded as he turned back to his screens. He pulled up a batch of data and began what looked like wiping away layers. "This is the original human brain map. Whoever it was, they are, or were, a genius by themselves."

"Ah, shit," Xera cursed walking over to look at the brain. "I've seen that mind."

"You know who it is?" Alec looked up at her, surprised.

"Yeah. And they are gonna be PISSED!"

* * *

Jane, Corsair Ship Purgia, Medical Bay

"Friend Jane," Megan shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "Do not think that I do not trust you. But, are you sure that this vaccine will protect me from your diseases properly? All the warnings we were given were...frightening."

"About as sure as possible," Jane shrugged lightly. "I asked Mordin Solus to give you the work up. If he can't help you nobody can."

"Is he a highly thought of physician?" Megan tilted her head slightly, but seemed to get a little bit of her pep back.

Jane laughed for a moment. Then, another moment. Then, slowly, through a shuffering breath, she laughed again.

"Friend Jane," Megan actually frowned for may just as been the first time since she came on board.

"Sorry, sorry," Jane giggled as she shook her head. If it wasn't for the helmet she'd be wiping away a tear. "It's just...Mordin Solus is a geneticist. He was part of the team that altered the krogan genophage, to keep the krogan from adapting past it. If anybody knows how to protect against a disease, it's going to be him."

"That is not reassuring," Megan sighed, taking on a melancholy expression. Even the trilling birdsong Jane could hear behind the translator took a dip lower. "My people feel that the genophage is evil. A mistake that should never have been made. It is a terrible thing to have done to a people."

For a long moment Jane looked at Megan. Looked her in the eye. Then she nodded. "It is," she agreed. "I...can see the logic of it. The numbers are all there. The Rebellions had drug on for so long and become such a danger…. I know why they did it. Goddess help me, if I was there at the time...I would have agreed to it."

Megan nodded slightly. "And now?"

"Now?" Jane exhaled slowly. "I can still see why they altered it. I understand why they felt the need. They are wrong. The math may support them, but only if they use specific equations. There were options. They could have spent all that time, between then and now, finding a better solution. But they didn't. The Council simply shoved the krogan back onto their blasted world and ignored them until they were showing to be inconvenient. The Council did much the same thing to the quarians and I hate them for it."

"I..am sorry, Friend Jane," Megan said quietly as she reached up and slowly unsealed her helmet, and drawing it off. As she did, the feathers on her head fluffed out, flexing.. The feathers on the top of her head were long and dark, almost black, and they sat on her head, much the way human hair did. Then, they too flared up, like a crest. "I didn't mean to make such sad conversation I….Friend jane?"

Jane stood, her eyes wide and staring. Her hands had come up almost level with her shoulders as they reached out slightly. The fingers on her hands twitched forward.

"..." Megan looked at Jane's hands, then to her face. Then back to the fingers. "You can touch," she laughed, leaning her head forward. "I enjoy being preened."

"Yay!" Jane squealed happily.

* * *

Emma, Tears of the Weak, Illium

"This is Ilium Control, uh...Tears of the Weak…" a confused voice challenged the former slave ship as it came up in the rotation. "Please state your business."

"Just got the ship," Emma said, confidently from the command chair she sat in. She need a new one. Or to alter this one. She didn't look very 'comandly' with her feet dangling off the floor. "Looking for a re register, name change and supplies."

"Yeah, certainly suggest changing that name," the voice chuckled. "Send you you docking location. Fee is being transmitted. Please transfer funds before reaching your berth, or you will be waved off."

"Rodger," Emma nodded.

"Illium control, out."

"So...how are we paying for this?" Jac, the turian, only slightly younger than Emma, shorted. Emma could tell he was irritated. The little stubs that what was left of his mandibles twitched uncontrollably. Part of it was the nerve damage from the batarians but when he got agitated, he lost all control of them.

"This unit was given funds," Legion supplied. "We knew that giving the right people money would greatly assist us in our endeavors."

"Well, that will help," Emma chewed on her thumbnail for a moment. "How much do we have to work with?"

"Twenty million credits," Legion said, casually as it stared out the front viewport. "In geth ships, we do not have windows. They are viewed as structural weaknesses."

Around the bridge, the various children just stood staring at the geth. Some jaws were dropped open. Some had extremely wide eyes. Lily, the youngest, and a human, sat sucking her thumb.

"Is there an issue?" Legion's flaps flexed in various forms.

"Twenty...twen...twenty _million_ credits?" Emma said, uncomprehendingly. "Twenty million…."

"In that not enough?" now Legion's head tilted slightly, like a confused puppy.

"No!" Emma exclaimed, dropping out of her chair. "That's a lot! Where did you get so much?"

"The geth have been monitoring various banking institutions for the last three hundred years. Over this time we have accumulated a sizable number of credits by making many small investments. This, in addition to the resources from the Morning War, gave up a small part as budget for this operation."

"Goddess," The little asari, Kikka sat, spinning her chair around and around, slowly. "We can get good food. Maybe some repairs. I'd like a nice bed. One that didn't smell like...you know."

"Yeah," Jac nodded, crossing his arms as he thought. "We can get the whole thing cleaned out. Better lighting, food, some of the older bits replaced or fixed. Make the ship reliable."

"This is an acceptable expenditure," Legion agreed. He was a good person. Er...robot. He seemed willing to do a lot for the kids. Things he didn't really need to do.

"Alright," Emma nodded. "Jac, make a list. Kikka and I will look for food and stuff. Rest of you guys stay on the ship. Don't let anybody in, and don't go out. Once we get an idea what it's like, we will get you."

"I shall stay on the ship as well," Legion nodded. "Odds are fair to great that nobody would recognize me as a geth. They would probably assume I was a careone VI shell. But it is not worth the risk, if avoidable."

"Yeah, was pretty much thinking the same thing," Emma grinned. "Okay! Let's do this!"

"YAY!"

* * *

Hestalia, MSV Corinthia

"John's fine, shot to hell, but nothing new. His people seem to have gotten him a good armor set," Hestalia sighed, rubbing his temples. "I would liked to have had warning about Zaeed, though."

"Sorry, love," Hannah gave her husband a weak smile. "I wasn't able to get you. You had done that underground thing you do when you go all mercenary."

"Yeah, yeah," Hestalia sighed again, this time sitting back and looking at Hannah tiredly. "The rest of the Eclipse hated Hock and didn't want to put up with him, but somebody had to do it."

"And now he's dead."

"And now he's dead," Hestalia agreed with a small chuckle. Then another name rolled through Hestalia's head. "I saw my mother."

"What?" Hannah sat up, blinking in shock. "I thought she was of prowling around the galaxy righting wrongs while hunting a heinous criminal."

"She was," Hestalia confirmed, shrugging lightly. "Whatever John is dealing with seems to have caught her attention, and it's bad enough that she is was willing to make a Justicar oath to serve him through this mission."

"Reapers," Hannah said quietly.

"Assumedly," Hestalia nodded. "Though in this case they are working through the Collectors."

"...did John know?"

Hestalia was quite for a moment. It wasn't the sudden change in subject that silenced her, but the subject itself.

"I don't know," Hestalia said at last. "John plays that kind of thing close to his chest. Hell, the only reason we realized there was something with Tali was how stupidly in love he is."

"That's a good point," Hannah smiled for a moment. "I like her."

"Of course Jane knew," Hestalia continued. "I was surprised she didn't shoot the fucker. Or at least hit him."

"What...did she do?" Hannah bit her lip. An expression Hestalia knew well. She wanted to know, but dreaded the knowledge.

"Ignored him," Hestalia shrugged. "Almost like he didn't exist."

"And...Zaeed?"

Now Hestalia looked uncomfortable. "I...could see something inside him die. With Vido dead, he realized he had nothing to show for it."

"I love you Hestie," Hannah smile a small smile, her finger reaching for the screen before her.

"Love you too, my heart," Hestialia did the same.

Together they sat like that. Longing to touch, but not able to reach.


	61. 59 Hot Time in the Old Town

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

"John?" Tali's voice called. "Jo- Oh! There you are! I…"

Glancing up, John raised an eyebrow. "Yes? What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to...mention…" she blinked a couple of times as she stood in the doorway, then shook her head. "I set up a new rotation for…."

"Tali?"

"Right...Engineering," Tali coughed, clearing her throat. "I set up a new rotation. The shifts are going to be….long."

"Longer, huh?" John shrugged. "How much?"

"Twelve hours, at the moment," she sighed even as her eyes kept flickering. "I…"

"Tali?" John frowned this time, he was beginning to get a little concerned.

"I...John...what are you doing?" she asked at last, sounding half confused and half...something.

Blinking himself, John looked down at himself as he finished up his business. "I'm using the restroom."

"No...I mean, I can see that…" now she was getting a little flustered. "I mean with your...oms."

John chuckled as he cleaned up, stepping to the small sink and washing his hands. "Urinating. Expelling liquid waste."

"From...that?" Tali looked at John's face, frowning, as if she expected him to be poking fun at her.

"Sure," John shrugged with a smile as he picked up a small towel and dried his hands. "I will assume quarians are different again?"

"I...yes," Tali nodded, gravely. "Yes, we do not expel waste from that...I...thought that was for reproduction...look, I am very confused here."

It was becoming very difficult not to laugh at the poor girl. "So I see, but yes, same bit, couple of tubes connect for convient exelation. I can even write with it."

Tali's eyes narrowed almost dangerously as she stared at him.

"Ha! No, human kid thing, don't worry about it," John grinned as he took hold of the top of the door frame, leaning out and over her. "After all this time, I would have thought you would have noticed by now. I shower and change here and such."

"I've watched," Tali smirked, tilting her head to one side slightly. "Just never when you were doing _that_. I mean, my suit breaks down waste at the atomic level with micro mass effect fields. Why are we talking about this?"

"I dunno," John shrugged. "You're the one that's become a voyeur."

"Ugh," Tali threw her arms up as she turned, walking back into the main cabin. "Did Xera know it did that?"

"Probably."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Tali spun, demanding.

John paused for a moment, looking at her with a narrow, skeptical expression. "You...have met her, right?"

"Fair point," Tali giggled as her demeanor took on a more sultry air. "I'm looking forward to seeing how else it….works."

Just as John opened his mouth-

"Commander, we will be dropping from FTL and hitting the Tuchanka relay within the hour," Joker announced, with perfect timing.

"Thanks Joker," John sighed.

* * *

Urdnot Wrex, Tuchanka

"Wrex!" a rough voice called out above the din of the 'throne room'. "The station aimed at the relay is tight-beaming. A ship flying Cerberus colors dropped in and hit FTL. Looks like they are headed this way."

"Hrnh…." Wrex dropped his chin onto his fist as he considered. "Well, I could use some action. This is getting a bit boring."

* * *

Grunt, Tuchanka Landing Pad

It was hot. And dry. Smelled funny too. Like dust and depression. It was stupid.

"Welcome to sunny Tuchanka," Garrus chuckled as he looked around the landing area. "About what I expected, actually."

"That's because you're an ass, Garrus," Tali snorted, her arms crossed. She was tense, her hands seemed to itch for her shotgun. Because she was a warrior. She was his Battlemaster's mate.

"What do you think, Grunt?" John tossed a glance his way. He seemed carefree. This was the den of krogan. Where they huddled together and soak in their collective misery. Where their bitterness festered. And Shepard didn't care.

" _This_ is the world of my ancestors?" he snorted. "This is the rock is what is left of the krogan? Pitiful. I feel nothing but contempt."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. It was the expression of mild surprise. That wasn't really the answer he had expected from Grunt. But he didn't challenge it.

"You!" a voice boomed, drawing the groups attention to the heavily armed and armored krogan pushing past a pair of guards. Guards they had been ignoring. "Come with me. Our leader wants to have a word with you."

"You think you can order us?" Grunt started forward, but Shepard held up a hand, forestalling him.

"I want to see your glorious leader anyway," Shepard half smirked. "Lead on."

The krogan stared at Shepard for a moment, then glanced at Grunt, before snorting dismissively, and turning away, expecting them to follow. If it hadn't been for Shepard, Grunt would have handed this klumtac his own foot.

They were led through the shattered remains of a massive building. It seemed to be thick and solidly built, almost like a fortress. Holes had been blasted through walls at some point in its long history, holes that had become doors.

Around Shepard's group Krogan would stop and stare at them as they went by. Their eyes were dark and wrathful. They muttered threats and curses as Grunt did his best to follow his Battlemaster's example, ignoring the weak simpering beings.

Twists and turns later, their guide led them to a large...hole. That was really the best description for it. The building they had passed through gave way to what appeared to be a massive multi-storied pillar of a building. Looking up, Grunt estimated it to be fifty to sixty stories tall. But the part that made it noteworthy was the hole that seemed to have been shot clean through the thing, leaving the surrounding walls intact.

The harsh Tuchanka sun glared down through the hole, showing the gathering of krogan. Several dozen stood, staggered around a dias made from the rubble of the shattered building. Some simply watch, while others murmured to each other. Some shifted, or shoved, jockeying for position.

"Be respectful," their guide sneered. "If you don't want to end up as food for the varren."

"Yeah, whatever," Shepard flipped a hand at the krogan as he moved forward, shoving krogan aside. A feat no other human would be able to accomplish. Except this was his Battlemaster. He was unstoppable. "Wrex is afraid of water!" He yelled, cutting through the din.

"What?!" A krogan roared from the center of the mass. A huge, dark red krogan stood, jumping up onto his makeshift throne, and turning his blood red eyes to them. Then, as he took sight of Shepard, the anger evaporated into amusement. "Shepard! My friend!"

Jumping down, Urdnot Wrex shoved a pair of krogan that had been speaking to him, parting them, as he passed through. As he reached shepard, his reached out, grasping Shepards forearm, pulling him into a half hug. "Heard you were dead," Wrex chuckled, slapping Shepard on the shoulder.

"I was. Ended up spaced," Shepard laughed.

"Ah, the wonders of a redundant nervous systems," Wrex chuckled as he surveyed the rest of Shepard's group.

"Yeah, I don't have one of those Wrex," Shepard snorted. "Not a human thing."

"Oh…" Wrex blinked as he looked back to the human, giving him a slow look over. "Must have hurt like hell. But!" He then turned his attention to Tali. "I see you are still with the quarian. How's the Evil Overlord business going?"

"Been worse," she chuckled. "Putting your shotgun tips to good use though."

"Excellent. Knew you were made of the right stuff," Wrex laughed deeply as he struck his fist against hers.

"Aw, what about me?" Garrus grinned, holding his arms out. "Do I get a hug?"

For a moment, Wrex eyed the turian, then glanced at Shepard, who shrugged. Then with a casual shrug of his own, Wrex stepped forward, slamming his headplate into Garrus's face and knocking him flat to the ground.

"Welcome to Tuchanka, Garrus."

* * *

Tali, Tuchanka Throne Room

"You ignore the ambassadors of your own people in favor of these...aliens?" the krogan that had been talking to Wrex when they arrived growled. "You strain alliances you can't afford to loose."

"Shut it, Uvenk," Wrex said, making a distasteful face. "I'll drag your Clan to glory, whether you fight it or not. Either way, I'm busy."

The krogan, Uvenk, ground his teeth together in a silent snarl as Wrex turned away, seemingly ignoring him, instead moving to look over Grunt.

"So...this is the krogan you got to replace me?" Wrex chuckled as his eyes roamed the younger krogan. "Young. Big though." Which was a bit of an understatement. As krogan went, Wrex was probably the biggest Tali had ever seen, but now, looking at him face-to-face with Grunt, they seemed to be about the same size. "Where is your Clan, whelp? Where do you come from?"

"I was created by Warlord Okeer. Distilled from the greatest krogan warriors to perfection," Grunt said, unashamedly. "You should all be in awe."

"Ha!" Wrex laughed and slapped Grunt's shoulder, staggering the younger krogan. Tali didn't miss the surprise in Grunt's eyes. "Okeer is an old name. A hated one. But, seeing as you're with Shepard, I'll assume the old parpani is dead."

"Yes," Grunt nodded. "My Battlemaster destroys all his foes."

"Battlemaster, eh?" Wrex turned a grin to John. "He has been known for his scorched earth policy."

"Yeah," John coughed as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Seeing as he doesn't have a clear bloodline, I figured I'd just take him into my...Clan."

"Blasphemy!" Uvenk snarled as he pushed through the crowd to stand before the group, jabbing a finger at Grunt. "That... _thing_ isn't krogan!" Next he turned his attentions to John. "And that human has no place here!"

"Huh," Wrex blinked once then shrugged. "It is a bit on the odd side. Guess I'll just have to send you both through the rite."

"You go too far Wrex!" Uvenk stomped his foot as he reached for the heavy shotgun at his back. But he froze as Tali's own gun thrust into his face.

Wrex grinned for a moment before placing a hand on Tali's barrel, slowly pushing it down. "I don't think you want to push this, Uvenk."

The krogan ambassador seemed to quiver with anger before he spun on his heel. He violently shoved the crowd out of his path as he disappeared into the mass.

"Well...he'll be a problem later," Wrex chuckled. "He's an ass though, so I'm not exactly heart broken."

"What Rite were you talking about, Wrex?" John crossed his arms as his eye followed where Uvenk disappeared.

"When a krogan comes of age, they undergo the Rite. You pass, you get to petition to join a Clan," Wrex shrugged. "Pretty simple."

"And if you fail?"

"You're dead, like I said, simple," Wrex grinned. "Really, the best way for Grunt and you to be fully accepted is to go through the Rite. Then I make you Urdnot, you get to be an official Battlemaster, blah, blah."

"John," Tali laid a worried hand on his arms. "I don't know if that's really the best-"

"If you do it together, I can also declare you mated for life," Wrex added, stopping Tali in her tracks.

"John, we need to go kill some bosh'tet's."

* * *

John

"How do we even know the planet will accept him?!" Uvenk was yelling at a noticeably smaller krogan. This one was only slightly bigger than John was, but his plates were pitted and scarred. "They might ignore him like a lump of plastic!"

"This is the human and the tank bred?" the small krogan asked, turning away from Uvenk. "He looks fine." He stepped forward, crowding Grunt slightly as he sniffed at him. "Smells fine too. I am Shaman. And Uvenk, your objections are stupid."

"This cannot continue!" Uvenk growled again. "I won't let this pile of meat masquerading as a krogan to disrupt the purity of-"

Uvenk's tirade was cut off as John reach the end of his patience. In an unthinking move, he stepped to Uvenk, reared back his head, and slammed his forehead down onto Uvenk's head plate. It wasn't exactly the wisest thing he had ever done, as the world swam for a moment. But that cleared with a small shake of his head.

On the other hand, Uvenk stumbled back, clutching at his head and blinking hatefully. "You dare?!" He turned to regard the Shaman, he teeth bared. "I withdraw my objection. This will be settled...elsewhere."

"Probably made that worse, huh?" John sighed, watching Uvenk collect his guards and leaving the building.

"Pissed him off pretty good," Shaman chuckled. "He is technically forbidden from interfering with the Rite."

"Probably going to do it anyway, isn't he?" John sighed

"Yeah, probably."

"Fuck…."

* * *

Emma, Brokerage Floor, Illium

"Look, kid, I don't have time to waste while you play around with the terminal," an aggressive volus said, condescendingly. "Why don't you go find your parents and leave these things to your betters?"

"How about you fuck right off," Emma sniffed, not even looking away from the terminal. She had been at this Vercace Shipworks terminal for barely five minutes before the little shitball showed up. She had things to get done. Her ship needed some work.

"Excuse me?!" the volus exclaimed, as he shoved her. "I've about had it with you humans! Think you can come in and do what you please? Larr, Krinn, hurt her!"

At the volus's demand, a pair of guards, turians, glanced at each other, then shrugged. They stepped forward, reaching out. One pulled a small knife….

Emma's eye went wide. She looked around in fear. She didn't have anyway to defend herself! But...everybody was looking away! Not a single being noticed, or cared. Typical. But now….

"Hey, ugly," a feminine voice exclaimed from behind Emma, drawing the brute's attention, as well as Emma's own. Behind her stood an asari woman. She was on the smaller side, thin and petite, dressed in a rather cute one piece dress. "You're ruining my date!"

"Yeah, then how about to move along, unless you want to party with us?" One of the turinas sneered.

"Just go, lady!" Emma half yelled. "Don't get hurt for me!"

"Charr! Can you do something?" the asari turned to regard the krogan that had been standing behind her.

"I would love to, Rose," Charr grinned as he reached behind himself and pulled out….a...knife? In Charr's hands it looked like a large, wide knife, but to Emma, it looked like a giant chunk of sharpened steel.

"Aww, yeah, nope," the other turian that hadn't make the remark to Rose held his hands up as he stepped back. "I'm out. I'm invoking my suicide clause."

"What?" the volus jerked to him, sputtering. "Larr! You can't invoke that! I didn't tell you to kill yourself!"

"Right, fucking with that guy?" Larr pointed at Charr with a finger, his hands still held in the air. "That's suicide."

"Come on!, It's just one Kro- ERK!" the other turian, Krinn, jerked up once as Charr shoved his blade deep up into his chest.

"Why is nobody doing anything?!" The volus stumbled backward as he watched his hireling drop dead at his feet.

"This is Ilium, sweetie," Rose smiled as she squatted down in front of Emma and smiled. "I have a permit to deal with harassers. Can I help you honey?"

"Where the hell do you get a permit for that?! The volus began hyperventilating as he continued his frantic back peddling.

"Special one from Spectre Shepard," Rose grinned. "Turned out I didn't need it at the time, but seeing as how it doesn't expire….

"Umm…" Emma looked from Rose to the volus, then the dead turian. "I...I got a ship. You could say I salvage it. Need it repaired and stuff."

"Hmm," Rose squinted slightly as she tapped her finger to her chin. "If you need some paperwork like that done on the sly….you have credits?"

"I...yes," Emma turned suspicious. Not that it would do much if the asari chose to do anything.

"Alright then," Rose nodded as she stood. "I'll take you to the best information broker on Ilium. She used to work with Shepard as well!"

* * *

John, Tuchanka, The Spire

"Looks like a fucked up arena," Jack frowned, turning in a slow circle.

"It is," Samara nodded, looking about, herself. "It looks like they left the ones that failed where they fell."

"Fortuitous," Mordin squatted next to one of the bodies, and taking a pair of grenades from its belt. "Back up ammunition. Some explosives. Probably part of the point. Survive how you can."

"Still creepy," Jack shrugged slightly before glancing at Thane. "Hey, lizard boy, this ain't fucking with you?"

The drell had been looking over his rifle until the convict spoke, getting his attention. Looking up, he smiled slightly. "The dry air is pleasing, actually. The atmosphere is similar to that of Rakhanna."

"I wanna kill something!" Grunt exclaimed, hefting his plasma rifle. "When are we killing?"

"We just got here, Grunt," John chuckled. "We need to get an idea of the terrain. Then we hit that button over there." He gestured to the large tower in the center of the flat field.

"John, why can't you ever take me someplace warm and sunny?" Tali sighed, checking first her own kit, before going ver John's. Not that he needed it, but it seemed to make he a bit more at ease, so he let her do it. "And...this is an impressive shotgun."

"Yeah," John hefted the weapon, turning it side to side. The short, bulky body of the weapon was dinged and scratched, it's heavy gauge barrel was carbon scored from use. Along the back of the weapon was a faded and abused red and white stripe pattern. "Jane gave it to me when I mentioned I was coming here."

"I can see her doing that," Tali chuckled. "Is it special?"

"You...could say that, yeah," John paused, slightly uncomfortable, unsure of how to explain it. "You know about Torfon?"

"Y..yes," Tali nodded, her eyes widening slightly. "You're sister was there. And so was Gerald."

"The surviving soldiers used these," John hefted the gun. "It's an N-7 Crusader. It fires a powerful spiked slug. They are powerful, accurate and can take a hell of a beating. Jane said more than once that the only reason she survived was this thing."

"John...I…"

*BOOM* echoed as scratchy speakers above them, on the tower, came to life.

"FIRST THE KROGAN CONQUERED TUCHANKA…. MASTERING A WORLD ONLY WE WERE FIT TO HOLD!"

John turned, along with the entire squad, looking at Grunt, where he stood, his fist on the switch in front of him as he looked at the pillar, seemingly surprised. Then, as he seemed to feel the eyes on him, he turned to look at the others and shrugged. "What?"

* * *

Grunt

The battle was quick! Too quick! Only mad packs of varren. Pitiful. If this is what the Rite of Passage was, he wasn't particularly sure he wanted to bother.

Granted, there was a lot of them. A couple dozen. But they went down with a bullet. Most of them. A few got through and needed to be killed by hand. Or, in Samara and Jack's case, biotics.

Shepard, being the powerful warrior he was, used his two omniblades, carving the beasts apart, like so much old cheese.

That reminded him. He needed more cheese. And some ground meat. He wanted to make more of those things he had gotten at the party.

Garrus had gotten bit, but it was good for him. Toughen him up some.

Maybe some of those round red fruit things that was on the meat things. And mustard! Mustard was amazing!"

*BOOM*

"THEN THE KROGAN WERE LIFTED TO THE STARS! TO DESTROY THE FEARS OF THE GALAXY! eNEMIES ON THEY COULD CHASE TO THEIR LAIR!"

There were more?! Great!

* * *

Garrus

"I hate this planet," Garrus sniffed as he used his combat knife to pry the jaws of the varren off his arm. It had been a bit difficult to fight of a horde of exploding fiery insects with a jaw-locked varren on his arm. He had been forced to cut it off at the neck and keep going for that second round. "At least the thing worked as a shield…"

"What was that Garrus?" Shepard asked as he squatted down next to where he sat.

"I was saying how wonderful this place is, and how I'm a genius for bringing a meat shield," Garrus smiled happily as he dug the knife into the jaw hinge.

"Inspired,"Shepard chuckled as he grabbed the thing. He seemed to set himself, then heaved on it. At first, Garrus was mildly amused that Shepard was trying to barehand it. There was no way a human was going to open a death locked varren. Then there was a crack. Then another, louder one. With a final, wet pop, Shepard ripped the bottom jaw clean off the varren head.

"How the…" Garrus started before shaking his head. "Forget it. Impossible is what you do."

"Cybernetics," Shepard answered anyway, tossing the head one way. He then hefted the jaw, looking at the long curved lower fangs. "Hey...think we could make a crown out of these things for Wrex?"

"Boss….there is something messed up in your head," Garrus sighed as he stood, dusting himself off. "Now that we are done with this, I'd-"

*BOOM*

"NOW ALL KROGAN BARE THE GENOPHAGE! OUR REWARD! OUR CURSE! OUR FIGHT IS TO SURVIVE!"

"Spirits…."

* * *

Tali

She was not particularly sure how she was alive. She was certainly _grateful_ , but the how eluded her.

The last creature summoned was a damned thresher maw. A large one. Grunt jumped up and down in glee, while John cursed, firing wildly at it. It seemed he still had his thresher maw complex.

There was screaming, and shooting. A whole lot of frantic running. Some explosions. More varren. More of the Klixen. More explosions. More running.

Somewhere along the line Tali had stumbled over the body of a long dead krogan, falling to the ground. The thresher maw loomed over her, screaming out it's bone shaking roar as its head, titaler maw open wide, struck down at her.

Tali screamed. Like one does when one was about to be devoured. She reached frantically for her weapon, but it was gone. Her fingers, however, curled around the object the dead krogan had been clutching in its own death.

Had it died like this?

Of course not. That was a stupid question. If the Thresher had eaten it, it wouldn't be a body sitting here.

Then the darkness slammed over her, swallowing her, to her death.

Until it exploded.

Tali lay there now. Covered in green goo. Bits of meat and scale plopped and spattered around her at the headless body of the thresher swung back, as if insulted that its head was missing, and slowly toppled backward. Which was nice. It would have been rude to have landed on her and killed her at that point.

"Tali!" John yelled. She could feel his panic. He was running to her. She did her best to let him know she was alright, through the Bond. She didn't particularly want to move at the moment.

And she couldn't see. It had actually taken her a bit to realize that. He visor was dripping with streaks of the goo. With her left hand, she reached up, trying to wipe some of it off, but, instead, just smeared it around some more.

Her left hand curled around the weapon she had pulled from the dead krogan's body. She was never letting it go. It was her new friend.

"Now I know why Kal'Reeger always has one," Tali groaned to herself as she drug the rocket launcher to herself.

* * *

John

"... Of course, you wouldn't be allowed to breed," Uvenk pretled as he paced back and forth, atop the rock he was on. Smug bastard even seemed to be proud of himself. Like he actually thought he was being generous.

"So….you want to hold me as some sort of trophy," Grunt snorted, shaking his head.

"Boy, that is all you are good for," Uvenk smiled, condescendingly.

"John...I'm fine," Tali insisted again, trying to pull away from him. She was still covered in thresher innards, and was slippery, but he held on. It was silly, she was fine, and he knew it. Still….

"When we wipe away the weak Urdnot, we-" Uvenk's words were lost in a loud wet *pop* as a biotic field slammed down, crushing his head like a rotten fruit.

"Blah, blah, blah," Jack spat as she casually flicked her fingers, using her power to shove the body off the high stone to crash at his Clan's feet. "Can we just get to the killing?"

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Oms:** Term for male genitalia.

* * *

Krogan Lexicon

 _Klumtac_ : A literal pile of feces left behind by Thresher Maws. The feces are known to have giant parasites, roughly the size of a Krogan hand.

Parpani: A small, but very aggressive rodent-like creature on Tuchanka. The animal is known bite and chew on a krogans plates until it's teeth give out, or the krogan kills it. They are sometimes dropped in sleeping rolls as practical jokes.


	62. 60 Young Mother

John, Ritual Arena, Tuchanka

"Allright, this is where we split," John said as he shook out his right arm. One of the Gatatog warriors had gotten ahold of him and dislocated it. But Grunt helped him pop it back where it was supposed to go, so it was all good now.

"What?" Garrus asked with a flat deadpan. Glancing around, it was pretty clear that the rest of his crew held similar reactions, with the exceptions that knew what the plan actually was.

"Most of you are heading back now," John continued. "I'm taking a small group to Weyrloc territory. We are going to do a quick infiltration mission, rescue a hostage, and be out before they know we were there."

"John…" Tali frowned darkly. "You can't go alone. Your clandestine stealth missions almost never work."

"In the past yes," John admitted with a small nod. "But this time I actually have some profesional infiltrators. It's not like I'm asking Jack or Grunt to tiptoe around enemies."

There was a heavy pause as Tali glared daggers at him before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Slowly, she let it out and opened her eyes again. "You have to come back to me."

A slow grin crept over John's face as he nodded. "Tali , I will _always_ come back to you."

"I'm holding you to that."

* * *

Clan Weyrloc Territory

"That's a krogan hospital?" John blinked, looking up at the massive stone building.

"Krogan are large, strong. Tend to have a habit of biting when in extreme pain," Mordin nodded. "Need strong building."

"Good point," John chuckled, before keying his comm. "Kasumi, what do you see?"

"Pair of guards by the main front door," the thief came back, softly. "They aren't very good guards. I think one might be asleep and the other is...eww...picking his nose. Did you know krogan snot is orange?"

"What about the door itself?" John asked, humor in his voice, though he did his best to not laugh.

"Big, metal and closed. Probably big enough to fit a truck through. There is not getting it open subtle, if that's what you were thinking," Kasumi reported.

"You said main front door," Thane spoke up. "I assume that mean you found another way in?"

"Ummm…" Kasumi hesitated for a moment, clearly considering. "There is a hole in one of the walls that I can wiggle through. Than and Mordin could probably get through fine as well. Samara….maybe. But no way for you, Shep."

John frowned a moment, wracking his brain for an answer, but nothing was quite coming to him.

"Old STG tunnel nearby," Mordin spoke up, cutting through John's thoughts. "Used it for infiltration in the past. Leads to the small base used to monitor the krogan after the release of the modified genophage. Was heavily damaged on our extraction, but should be able to get us into the main structure."

"Right," John nodded. "Kasumi, you and Thane go through your entrance. Do a sweep and locate exits and enemies. If you find targets of opportunity that are sure bets, take 'em."

"Roger," he could almost hear the salute in Kasumi's voice.

"I'm on my way," Thane gave John a nod before slipping out of the small crevice the team was in, promptly disappearing.

John blinked one before shaking his head. "Nope, That's not creepy at all…."

* * *

Kasumi, Weyrloc Base

Getting inside the dase was easy. In fact it was one of the easiest things she had ever done. Hell, she had snuck into shower rooms that were more difficult. Not that she made a habit of slipping into male shower rooms to watched hard, muscled bodies, flex, all soapy and wet….

"Guard in front of that small door," Thane's gravely voice popped her out of her thoughts. "It's the only door on this level with it's own guard."

Kasumi frowned and looked at the clearly bored krogan. It fidgeted, looking over its rifle, adjusting its stance, worrying its armor.

"Also on the far end of the building, nice and isolated…..Should we?" the thief glanced at the assassin.

Thane was watching the guard as it turned its rifle around and looked down the barrel for some unknown and probably stupid reason.

The assassin's eyes narrowed as his finger flickered blue. He made a small pulling motion with the finger and…The krogan's rifle went off, a short burst ripping through its eye, then through the plates on its head, dropping the large body in a lump.

"Sometimes….it is as if the gods wish for success," Thane smirked as he glanced at Kasumi.

"Seriously," she laughed quietly as she gave his body a nudge. His...hard, lean body. _Hmmm…._

No was not the time for that, and Kasumi knew it. She _was_ a professional, after all.

Instead, she pushed herself into a crouch, her body shimmering as she dropped silently to the floor near the guard's body. A quick rifle through his belongings netted her one-hundred fifty credits, an old, well worn, copy of Fornax, featuring Humans, and a passkey. She left the Fornax.

"For the door," Thane spoke quietly behind her. He was good. She almost didn't hear him approach.

In silent answer, she slid the key into the locking mechanism, and hearing the satisfying click.

Thane held his heavy, silenced pistol at the ready as he cracked the door, then frowned. "I believe we have found the missing Urdnot scout."

* * *

Samara, Weyrloc base, First Floor Stairwell

"Human. Puncture marks, signs of many injections. Seeing many internal mutations. Probably control group," Mordin shook his head sadly.

"Why humans?" Shepard frowned slightly as he shared a glance with Samara. "Wouldn't something from Tuchanka make more sense?"

"Humans are so varied," Samara chuckled. "In all my years, I have never come across a race that had so many colors, sizes, shapes. Most species, by the time they reach the Council, have been a united world for so long, they have become more of less homogenous."

"Yes, human ability to mutate exceptional. Cells are very useful for creating new medicines. Things like this?" Mordin gestured to the human body. "This is too much, too fast. They are desperate for a cure. Probably pushing Maelon hard."

For a moment, Samara watched the salarian. He was unlike any other that she had met in her years. He had a level of world weariness that his people seldom achieved in their single minded pursuit of their goals.

"Well, either way, these assholes will get what's coming," Shepard frowned at the human body. It was interesting, how he reacted. In her experience, a sapient species would have expressed more anger at a member of one's species being treated this way. Shepard, however, seemed to close off, become calmer. More focused than anything else. It was impressive.

Now, however, they needed to breach a door.

Mordin moved to the inside wall as Samara moved to the outside. Shepard took place in the center, hefted his crusader once, then jerked forward, a biotic field flowing over his legs as he kicked the heavy metal door clear off it's wall mountings. It skittered into the room, sparking as his scraped across the floor and crushing a pair of armed vorcha.

"Welcome!" a loud krogan voice boomed from above them, drawing their eyes up to a small knot of krogan that stood on a walkway. The speaker leaned over the railing to leer down at the team. "Congratulation! You shall be the first to witness the rise of the New Krogan Empire! I am the Speaker for the Great Weyrloc Guld! My men shall ride the asari, while I have my way with you, human! But you shall not die! No! You shall be- ARRRGGHHHH!"

The krogan screamed and fell back as jets of gas flame erupted from a shattered pipe that ran along the underside of the walkway. Shots from the team finished off the group of burning krogan, leaving only the stench of roasted flesh.

"Didn't want to hear the full monologue?" Shepard chuckled as she gave Samara a sidelong glance.

With a small shrug, Samara glanced at the man. "I have a hard limit as to how much darkness I can listen to. He found it."

Shepard laughed and held up his hands. "No arguments from me, but if that isn't going to have alerted-"

" _Shep!"_ Kasumi commed in, as if right on cue. " _What happened? Thane and I just got that missing Urdnot scout up and out before everything went crazy!"_

"Ah...nothing. Just a small weapons malfunction. Everything's fine now. How are you?" Shepard bit his lip as he seemed to be fighting down his laughter.

" _Oh my god, Shep…._ "

* * *

Tali, Urdnot Holdings

"Do you always let your varren growl at your customers?" Tali glared at the krogan shop keeper as she gave the varren in question a sidelong glance.

"Not my varren, "the krogan snorted. "Urz there is a veteran of the fighting pits. Now he pretty much just does what he wants. Last person that tried to make him do anything lost a hand. And an eye. Most of his face. Well...he's dead now…."

"Uh huh," Tali turned to the varren and crossed her arms.

At first the varren growled deeply in his throat as his spines raised up. But Tali just narrowed her eyes, growling back.

Then, Urz took a menacing step forward, his thick claws gouging small ruts in the stone floor. Tali took a step forward, her growel growing deeper.

Urz lowered his stance, letting out a single lound, threatening sound that was half bark, and half wet gurgle. Tali's hands snapped forward, grabbing the varren by his long tusks. She gave a violent twist, throwing her whole body into the motion the way Wrex had taught her, and with a startled yelp, the varren was thrown violently to the floor with a loud thud. Tali was not done, however, as she lept upon the prone beast, raising its head once and smashing it back down into the floor, stunning it.

"Any more?" the quarian growled in the varren's ear as the wide fish-like eye swiveled to regard her. Urz froze for a moment before going limp in her hands. With a satisfied nod, Tali stood off Urz, dusting her hands off. "Didn't think so."

"I….huh," the Krogan looked from Tali, to Urz, and back. His eyes were wide, and a little wild.

"You're not so bad," Tali smiled under her helmet as she squatted before the varren. Reaching to the table, she pulled down a chunk of meat, offering it to him.

Urz sat up slowly, blinking. He leaned forward, taking the meat from her hands,, gingerly, and gobbling it down. Then, lips smacking, he sat up, his long wet tongue lolled out the side of his mouth as he panted, his small, stubby tail swishing back and forth behind him.

With a laugh, Tali stood and patted Urz on the head as she turned back to the shopkeeper. "Back to our business, how much was that control board?"

"Uh….Normally it'd be fifty thousand. But I can let it go for forty-five," the krogan shopkeeper's eyes kept flickering between Tali and Urz.

"Really? It can't be worth more than twenty-five tops!" Tali's fingers absently scratched the top of Urz's head. For the varren's part, he seemed to sense Tali's dislike of the krogan and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Sure! Sure! Twenty-five! Sounds good! I'll throw in that meat for free!" the krogan surrendered, giving a weak smile.

"Great!" Tali clapped her hands together before pointing over the krogan's shoulder. "And how much for the model of the old krogan battleship?"

* * *

Grunt

"...And when you get called to the female's camp, don't forget to wash up first, they can get loud about it," Wrex told him as the pair walked through one of the larger rooms.

"Pheh," Grunt waved a hand. "I don't have time for that kind of thing. I have battle to find."

Wrex paused to regard him with a small smirk. "Boy, there is almost nothing more important than our people. If we are going to become a force in this galaxy again, we will need to become more than we are."

"More?" Grunt scoffed. "The krogan are weak. Broken. What is the point of it?"

Grunt missed the dangerous glint that formed in the old krogan's eye. "We are strong. We survive. We are krogan. We will find our glory, recapture who we used to be. But we will be smarter."

"Bah, words from an old fool," Grunt waved a condescending hand. For a moment. Then there was a red blur. A powerful hand clamped down on his forearm with enough force to leave small dents in the armor, as he was jerked forward.

"Boy, you are young. You may think you have knowledge, but you don't," Wrex growled, his face inches from Grunt's. "You may think yourself strong. But you aren't. If I even think, for a second, that you might be a treat to our people, I will break you on my knee and hang your corpse from my throne as a trophy. Shepard, or not."

There was motion behind Wrex. Grunt saw it for a second, before he found himself swung around like a small child in Wrex's hands.

There was a clash, and impact rang across Grunt's back as he felt a blade skitter across his back. Wrex laughed as he stepped back, pulling the younger krogan off the ground, swinging him again.

This time the impact was with another body, as the air was blasted out of Grunt's lungs. He collapsed onto the krogan that had attempted to assassinate Wrex.

"Only three of you?" Wrex sighed as h reached down and grabbed Grunt by a leg. Then, again, the world blurred around grunt as he was lifted, Wrex spinning, using his weight to smash Grunt's body into the body of another assassin. "Boy, you take care of that one."

For a moment, Grunt wasn't sure where he was. There was a struggling body underneath him, so Grunt just hit it. Again. Then again. And again. Until it finally stopped moving. Bleary eyed, he forced himself to a sitting position and turned to look at Wrex. "Uh...what….what happened?"

The old Battlemaster stood, a knife in one hand, the bloody, dripping krogan head plate in another. Wrex grinned down at him. "We teamed up. You did great."

* * *

John

As the last Weyrloc guard fell, John stepped over the body, keying open the door. He froze.

It was the smell. The stench of death. Of decay. Pungent, sharp cleansers fought a losing battle with the rot of bodies, combining to make each worse.

"Goddess," John gasped, his hand clamping over his mouth and nose as he looked around the room.

At the bodies. Tables, slabs, even, lined the walls of the large room. Ten, twelve, maybe even fifteen…. It was hard to see for sure, the stench burned his eyes, making them water.

"Krogan females," Mordin said, grimly as he walked to them. He lifted one of the tarps to look at the krogan underneath. John saw the salarian's jaw tighten as his eyes narrowed. "Experimented on. Mutations. Scars. Many surgeries. She died in terrible pain. Desperate…."

"It's what the Genophage reduced them to," John swallowed hard, pushing past the smell. Which, for some reason, seemed to slowly be receding. Maybe another weird side effect of the cybernetics. "They are cornered. Dying. You saw the world they live on, Mordin."

"No!" Mordin dropped the tarp, and spun to face John. "Had to be done! Think I wanted to do it? Challenge intellectually, of course. Interesting. Inflicting it? Another thing. Math. Numbers. They don't lie. They _can't_ lie. Simulations. Thousands. Millions. All point one way. Devastation. Extinction. Annihilation. If not the krogan, then the rest of the galaxy. The krogan birth rate is too much. Too strong. They are too aggressive. They couldn't handle the worlds they had been given. they stripped them, spoiled them. They weren't ready for the uplift. They didn't know how to handle the technology."

"It's been more than a thousand years, Mordin," John gave a small, sad shake of his head. "The krogan are spent. They are driving themselves to extinction by inches because they see no hope. They only know that they were used by the Council, and tossed away when they became inconvenient. Maybe you're right. They probably weren't ready to be uplifted. But they were. Your people did it. It was up to you to help them. I've seen how the Council works. Once the krogan stopped being a tool, and tried to think for themselves? They Council probably ignored them. Look at what they did with the quarians. Three hundred years ago, the Geth drove them from their homes. In answer to their pleas for help, the Council took everything they had left and threw them out. Do you _really_ think the krogan were treated better?"

Mordin looked down at the tarp, gently laying a hand on the female's head. "Rest, young mother. Find peace where you go." Slowly, he turned to look at John again. "We...must find Maelon. I have a terrible suspicion."

* * *

Mordin

"Maelon?" Mordin blinked. His eye flashed over his former student. It was...strange. "No injuries. No ligature makes, no signs of torture. Don't understand. Why are you here?"

"For such a smart man, you can be blind!" Maelon strode forward, shoulder checking the older salarian as he walked past. "I came here to help the krogan."

"Help them? Mordin frowned. "This is help? I taught you medicine. Not... _this_ mockery! This butchery!"

"There were...unfortunate loses," Maelon seemed to hesitate for a moment before bringing up a screen and plotting equations. "Some lives had to be sacrificed. What are a hundred, two hundred lives. Even a thousand. What is that to the millions of stillbirths a year? What is that to the blood that drips from our hands!"

"They are lives!" Mordin shouted. "You saw the numbers! You saw why we did what we did! You agreed!"

"No!" Maelon spun, a frenzied anger burning in his large eyes. "No! I was a student! I looked up to you! How could I question the 'Great Mordin Solus'! If it wasn't for what we did, the krogan could have been going through a renaissance! Instead we destroyed them!"

"Why are did you come here," Shepard stood apart, his arms folded as he watched. "Why Weyrloc?"

"I tried other clans. Urdnot, Gatatog, others. None of them had the stomach. They weren't willing to make the sacrifices needed to do what had to be done! And you won't stop me! Yeaaah!" Maelon crouched before flinging himself toward Shepard, his fingers held like claws, madness in his eyes.

The Mordin hit him. His fist cracked into Maelon's face, staggering the younger salarian, spinning him around, and crashing him into a console.

"Enough, Maelon," Mordin said quietly. His voice had the cold certainty of the grave. "Enough. Medicine is supposed to heal. Not destroy. But you are too far. Too gone. Only one way to stop you….." Mordin slowly raised his heavy pistol.

"Mordin…." Shepard said quietly, stepping next to the man. "You aren't a murderer. The things you did. They are yours to deal with. But you are a good person. Killing Maelon won't fix anything."

"Have to, Shepard," Mordin sighed wearily. "My mess. My responsibility. I should have looked harder. I should have noticed. This….is wrong."

"Shooting him won't help," Shepard said again, as Maelon gave a weak half smile, shaking his head.

"Fine…." Mordin stepped back, refolding his pistol. "Go, Maelon. Never let me find you again."

With a hard swallow, Maelon slid himself away from the console, slowly backing away. Then, all at once, he turned and ran for the door, disappearing into the darkness.

"What now?" Shepard turned to look at the larger screen Maelon had been working with. "Can a cure be made with this?"

""No...well, yes," Mordin nodded. "Maelon was brilliant. Crazed, but brilliant. His methods, flawed, but a good basis. It is an amazing stepping stone."

"Keep the data," Shepard said at last. "So many suffered for this. Maybe their lives won't be for nothing."

Mordin stared at the data feeds for another moment before downloading the information, wiping it from the systems. "Maybe…."

* * *

Maelon

Fools! Did they think this was the end?! He would fix it! He had to! There were other clans. Other places. He could always get more subjects, start over!

Mordin….That sanctimonious fool! If he was half as smart as he thought he was….

It hurt!

Pain!

Slowly, Maelon looked down at the knife deep in his chest. His breath slowed as the world spun. He fell.

Strong hands caught him, slowly, gently lowering him. "Kaihera, guide this one to your shores. Let there be purity and warmth. Let them be at peace." The voice was deep, full of gravel. But...oddly, soothing. He...yes. It was time to rest….


	63. 61 That Hurt

John, Weyrloc Base

"How _dare_ you?!" Clan Chief Weyrloc Guld snarled as he threw a right cross. His fist cracked into Shepard's helmet, spinning him around, almost in a full circle. "You come into my home!" A left hand swung out, catching John's gut, lifting him off the ground a good three feet and slamming him back into a wall, with a sickening crack. "You freed my salarian!" Guld grabbed the back of John's head, jerking in down into the krogan battlemaster's rising knee. "You destroy my cure!" Guld threw John back into a pillar and smashed his right fist into the center of John's chest so hard that the pillar, made of solid stone, cracked and spiderwebbed behind him. "And now you think you can just _walk out_?!"

This...was bad. Like...bad, bad, Really bad. When John hit the wall the first time he felt something inside tear. Then it became hard to breath. Not hard like the wind was knocked out of him, more like his lungs were suddenly wet and sticky. It felt a bit like he was drowning. And that was bad. Hell, he almost didn't register the other impacts until he hit another wall and took the shot to the chest. Which, oddly, kinda helped as ther impact forced blood up, and out. Granted, it was into his helmet, but at least it wasn't in his lungs.

"Shepard!" John faintly heard Samara's voice. It sounded hollow, like it was far away, and echoing through a tunnel. Speaking of tunnel….his vision was darkening around the edges. Again. That was bad.

There was a flash of bright blue power. It arced in a wave that slammed into Guld, throwing the battlemaster away, leaving a surprised grunt in his wake.

"Yay…" John wheezed as he began to pitch forward, only to be caught by strong hands.

"Goddess, Shepard!" Samara half shouted in his ear. "Speak to me! Are you alright?"

"'Em...peach...y…." John managed to squeeze out. His lungs were filling again. Still bad.

"Mordin! Shepard needs help!" Samara yelled over his head. Wait...they were being shot. Sort of. Rounds were bouncing off the shield Samara had thrown over them, but she simply ignored them, as if were a light rain in spring.

"Love to help!" the salarian called back. "Lots of krogan. Most of them have large guns. They seem unhappy."

"Heh," laughed once before coughing wetly. More blood came up. Not as much this time, at least. "Be...okay. Not...as...bad…."

Oddly, that was true. That last cough seemed to have cleared something. His breathing was still wet and ragged, but it didn't feel so much like he was drowning, but more like he had just run a five minute mile in full gear.

"Shepard, try not to move," Samara looked down at him. She was concerned. Her face was twisted in an expression of worry that seemed out of place on her beautiful, normally serene, face.

Then a giant armored boot, clad in its own biotic aura, slammed into Samara. The impact lifted her up, her eyes snapping wide in surprise as she shot away from John like she was a kickball.

"Justicar bitch!" Guld almost screamed he took the place she had just occupied. He snarled as he turned to John. He gave the human a contemptuous snort as he backhanded John, slamming him back into the wall, before running the direction he had kicked Samara.

* * *

Thane

He stood behind a pillar. Mass rounds rounds spat and cracked into it. He could here it chipping away, but he wasn't particularly worried. The stone was hard and thick. It was made to house injured krogan after all.

He took a deep breath. It was was filling. Warm and dry and dusty. He felt his blood oxygenate more fully than it had in a good while. He felt...empowered.

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Kalihera, hear me…" He stepped around the pillar.

He fired two shots, his eyes still closed. He did not need to see the vorcha fall to the ground, dead, holes in the middle of their misshapen heads. "...guide my hands….

He opened his eyes as he twisted his upper body to the left, rounds passing close enough that he could feel the air disturbances left by their passing. "...let your judgment cleanse this place…"

He raised his right hand. Two shots, and a krogan warrior fell. "...Hunter, guide my aim true…"

He raised his left hand. Three shots. The first round slammed into a vorcha staggering him back into another. The second round hit the stagged enemy, half spinning him. The third round struck the large fuel tank the hapless vorcha carried for its flamer. The explosion vaporized the two enemies and threw four more about like ragdolls. "...Darkness be pushed back…"

He turned to his right, ducking under a krogan's heavy fist. His pistols spun in his grip, sliding so that he clutched the barrels, a flick of his thumb and spike snap-extended from the bottom of the grips. "...Shadows be uncovered…"

His first swing caught the krogan in the knee. The second, the hip. The third hit in the krogan's armpit. The forth swung to the side, into the joint where the neck met the shoulder. The fifth struck the opposite side of the neck. The sixth came under the krogan's chin, snapping his head back. The seventh, eighth and ninth smashed his throat into a bloody, pulpy mess. "...Light shine forth…"

He spun his guns back to his hands as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Each gun fired once, shattering head plates and throwing krogan brains against the walls. "...Kalihera, I ask forgiveness."

* * *

Kasumi

"Oh, shit...oh, shit... …." Kasumi panted as she ran straight at a wall. The three varren chasing her snapped their massive fangs scant inches behind her legs. She was invisible. All light spectrums were warped by her cloak, from visible, to ultraviolet to far infrared. However, that didn't seem to help against varren noses. How they could smell anything beyond the stench of those vorcha was beyond her.

At the last minute, right as she reached the wall, she jumped. Kasumi's legs pumped as she seemingly ran four paces up the wall itself, then pushed off. Her back bent as she flipped in a long slow arc.

The varren, barreling at full speed, attempted to stop, their clawed feet skidding along the rough stone floor. Unfortunately, the momentum carried them along to slam into the wall, momentarily stunning them.

Which, of course, meant they didn't see the flashbang grenade drop in their midst. Until it went off.

Kasumi landed gracefully with slightly bent legs as her grenade popped. She spun around as the light died, her SMG coming up and raining a full thermal clip into the beasts. And even as they died, Kasumi faded from view, her sweet laugh echoing faintly.

* * *

Mordin

A flash of white mist stifled a scream as Mordin's cryo blast struck the krogan. A shot from his pistol scattered the orange innards that should have been contained in the krogan's skull all over the floor.

A flash of red and a vorcha with a flamer exploded, ripping apart and burning several other vorcha and setting one of the krogan aflame. It reared up, crying out as its armor melted, and ran like wax. A bullet put it out of its misery.

A lull.

Mordin sprang to his feet, leaping over the small stone bench he had been using as cover. Most enemies were down. Thane was gliding through Blood Pack, seeming to kill at will. More than a little frightening. Keeping him as an ally, important.

Kasumi was nowhere to be seen, but that was expected. Her cloak was the best Mordin had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of them.

Her handiwork, however? All over the place. Notable by the surprised expressions on dead faces. For a thief, she was a talented killer.

Shepard. He was down. Almost. The human almost never was actually down. When he was, he popped right back up. Mordin was pretty sure the Commander would die on his feet. Probably literally. They would have to bury him vertically, if only to stop him from standing up and trying to do something noble.

"Shepard, where is it?" Mordin grabbed the man by his shoulder and holding him against the wall. The moronic human was trying to stagger back into battle. And it was better to ask where, instead of how bad. 'How bad' would just get an 'I'm fine.' Not useful.

"Inside," the human wheezed. "Blood in lungs. Coughed a lot out. Inside of my helmet isn't pretty. Breathing easier, though. I'm fine."

"Hardly," Mordin frowned as he scanned Shepard. "Multiple contusions. Cracked and broken bones...everywhere that isn't reinforced. Organ damage and bruising. Your liver...broke in half? No, not possible. Wait...no...broken. How are you still alive?"

Shepard let out a small wheezing laugh that was followed by a short, wet cough. "I dunno. Just am. How's Samara?"

"Samara is a Justicar," Mordin sniffed. "That should be enough for you."

"No...but," Shepard began in a worried voice before….

"RAAAHHH!"

A krogan screamed as his body went hurtling across the room, followed by a red and blue blur.

"See," Mordin almost smirked. "Told you.

* * *

Samara

That hurt.

Guld had a hell of a kick. Samara hadn't felt a shot like that in a good while. It didn't help that she had been preoccupied by Shepard' injuries. Goddess forbid anything should happen to him. Hestalia would be….displeased.

She bounced once, twice, then skidded to a stop on her back. She let herself have a half second before kicking her legs around in a spinning kick that brought her back to her feet, crouched low.

The krogan battlemaster gave Shepard a backhand, slamming him back into the pillar before lowering his head and charging at her. His thick powerful legs pumped as he built up speed. His arm pulled back, blue power rolling over his fist. He slammed down, all his power, all his weight, all his momentum, crashing into Samara's crossed forearms.

She didn't even flex.

"I think I've seen enough of you, Guld," Samara spoke almost softly, but with a sharp blade hidden in her voice. "I have seen the evils you have done to your own people."

"Evils? Bah!" Guld spat, reaching back with his other fist before bringing it down on her. She shoulders flexed this time. "They were all volunteers. Maybe that says something about the galaxy."

"I know your record," Samara frowned as her boots began to slide back. "You commit atrocities after atrocity during the rebellions. You killed the infirm, children, wounded, elderly."

"Raped them too," Guld licked hi lips. There was an insane darkness blazing in his eyes. "Also ate 'em. Asari isn't bad. Bit stringy, but I know a good marinade."

The krogan began to glow as he shifted his weight. He loomed over Samara, pressing down on her. His power forced her lower. His leer widened. "We will be taking back what was ours," he laughed. "The galaxy will run red. Planets will burn. Think I might take Thessia ad my own. Maybe I'll spend the rest of my days finding out the many ways to break asari wills. Think you can bark for me?"

Samara ground her teeth. "RAAAHHH!" she heaved throwing her biotics into Guld's. The krogan's eyes went wide as the aura's smashed together, throwing him away. He flew in a tall arc, slamming into the ground nearly twenty feet away.

The world blurred then, and Samara was there, before Guld. Her fist slammed down on his head plate, cracking it wide. Orange blood spilled out of the wound, but still, he struggled, trying to regain his feet.

She did not allow that.

Samra raised her rifle, pointing it's barrel at Guld's head. "Seek peace," was all she said before her finger pulled the trigger.

* * *

Liara, Her Offices, Illium

"So...Emma, was it?" she blinked slowly. To say that she was surprised would have been a grave understatement, but it wouldn't do to show it. Especially not to this human child. The asari that brought her here had a pass that Shepard had given her. It was enough for Liara, Shepard wouldn't have given something like that to some random woman at a stand in the market.

"Yeah," the girl nodded. She was dirty. Liara could smell her from across the desk. Emma's hair seemed to be a rough cut rats nest that didn't do much to cover the scars on her head. Probably from Batarian slavers. "I got a ship. It's salvaged, you could say. I need it in my name. Need its name changed. I was trying to find someplace to get it fixed up for me and the other kid….erm...my crew."

"I see," Lira blinked again. "And you have the credits to pay for this?"

"Oh! Yeah!" Emma grinned. She was missing some teeth. Then, as if remembering herself, her expression went guarded. "I mean...I have some."

"Heh," Liara smirked. Turning to her computer, she hit a few keys, made a few inquiries, a couple deals. "Alright miss….Emma. Registry and name change. Fairly straight forward. I can get the data cut within the day. Because you came in with a tie to Shepard, I'll cut it at five thousand."

"Uh…" Emma frowned slightly, as if she were trying to decide if that was a lot, or not.

"Normally that would be fifteen," Liara laughed softly. "I'm charging you for the cost. No profit for me. Do you want a legit repair? Or do you want something a little more….under the table?"

"What's the difference?" Emma relaxed some. She seemed to be a smart girl. She knew she was in over her head and decided to just ride out the wave.

"Legit is competent, above board. You'll have a papertrail and nothing too exciting, Liara leaned back in her chair and clasped her fingers over her stomach. "However, I have some people. It will cost more, but no questions. The people are good. You will be able to get things done that may be of a more questionable nature."

"Well, the second, I guess," Emma shrugged. Don't particularly want people knowing where I am and shit."

Liara simply looked at the girl for a moment before nodding. "You are transparent." The girl's grin dropped. "I'm giving you a warning. You are inexperienced. I would suggest allowing me to haggle for you. The people will eat you alive otherwise."

"Why should I trust you?" Emma almost growled, her body growing tense, almost like she might pounce.

"You shouldn't," Liara chuckled with a small shake of her head. "However, at the moment, it is in my best interest to assist you. You seem to have access to credits. And I feel like, in the future, you could be a very useful ally. Assuming you live up to the potential I see in you. And...I have something I want you to do. As a...favor."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I have some quardenants. I want you to go there. I want some planets scanned," Liara leaned over her desk and steppled her fingers. "I'll give you some sensors that are special."

"That's it?" Emma looked even more suspicious.

"It's important to me," Liara grinned darkly. "Don't ask questions."

"I see…" Emma frowned down at her tattered shoes. Then, slowly, she looked up to meet Liara's eyes. "Did you _really_ work with Commander Shepard?"

Liara's grin slowly morphed into a warm smile. "I did, yes."

"Did...you kiss him?" Emma's eyes seemed to sparkle. The hero worship radiated off the girl in waves.

"I did, yes," Liara chuckled, sitting back again. "His heart was taken by another, however."

"Alright, I'll do what you want," Emma nodded, with a little giggle.

"Good. Now...I also know a good doctor that just so happened to have arrived on Illium a couple of days ago…."

* * *

Garrus, Main Cargo Bay, SR-2 Normandy

"John….seriously...how did you even manage his?" Tali stood back, away from Shepard. Her arms were crossed over her chest, with one hand drumming against the other. It was odd habit she had probably picked up from...well...probably Shepard.

"... I don't know," Shepard sighed deeply as he turned his entire upper body sideways. He had to. Seeing as how the helmet of his armor was currently twisted to the right, as if he were looking over his shoulder. And it was stuck that way. "I got hit by a very large krogan who seemed to have been in possession of rather significant biotics."

*snrk*

"Didn't that hurt?" Jack asked as she leaned in close from behind. She had the look of a small child being shown something shiny.

"Yes, yes it did," Shepard said simply. "I can't actually see very well. The helmet actually got twisted around farther than my neck actually did."

*snrk*

"How did you survive that?" Jacob asked, wide eyed.

"Uncomfortably," Shepard shot back, clearly irritated.

*snrk*

"Dammit, Garrus!" Shepard turned his entire body around, searching. "I can fucking hear you!"

"Bah! Ha ha ha ha!" Garrus finally lost his battle as he pounded his fist on a cargo crate. He laughed hard, and long. He was even having an issue breathing. Eventually, after nearly a solid minute of laughing, Garrus slowly slid to the floor where he lay, giggling in a puddle.

"Fucking turian….."

* * *

Tali

She was...not mad.

"John…." Tali rubbed her hand over her visor. She stood near Chakwas's desk, watching as the doctor injected a dose of medigel into John's chest. Her eyes widened in horror as the foot long needle slid under his skin, between his ribs.

"Yes?" the man grunted. He was pale. Whether or not it was blood loss, pain, or fear of her, Tali wasn't sure. Though she could feel the fear. It made a bit...warm.

With a shake of her head, Tali looked away from the needle, to John's face. "Part of me wants to tell you, 'I told you so', but I won't. I'm just glad you are back, alive."

"Yeah well," John grimaced. "You pretty much just said it anyway. Holy shit Karin! That fucking hurts!"

"Good," the doctor said absently, not looking away from her work. "I'd say that maybe this would teach you a lesson, but I know your track record."

"I'd really rather you would stop coming back to me damaged," Tali walked forward slowly. The anger that she definitely hadn't felt rolled through her once more before she pushed it out of her mind. Instead of slapping him, like she wanted, she took his hand in hers, squeezing gently.

"I'll be fine," John gave her a weak smile, squeezing her hand back. "I'll keep everything in working order. I have something important to look forward to."

"Oh?" Tali raised a brow as a mischievous, childlike grin spread across John's face. Tali...felt...what he meant. "John!"

"Heh," John started to chuckled. Then his face went chalk white, his eyes snapping open wide, as, with a flourish, Chakwas withdrew the long needle.

"Children, I'll have none of that in my medical bay," Chakwas sniffed and picked up a tissue scanner. "Now….this might sting a bit…."


	64. 62 Momentary Break

AN: Inspiration has slowed a bit and my sleep schedule is off. I'm still plugging away and hop to get a better flow here shortly.

* * *

Xera, A Small Office Off The Space Port, Illium

Xera tapped the side of her helmet as she frowned darkly. There was that damned buzzing again! It was not quite static…. More like some sort of computer code. It was garbled, just on the edge of her hearing. Or...was it? It almost felt like it was coming from the back of her head…

"Miss?" the older human girl spoke up. "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah," Xera shook her head and turned back to the small human girl she was examining. "Think there is something up with my helmet. Might be a speaker issue. I'll deal with it later."

"Oh, okay," the girl shrugged. "How is Lily?"

Xera looked over her omni tool and winced inwardly. The girl, Lily, was probably around four or five years old. She was malnourished and so skinny one could count her ribs. Scars crossed a lot of her body, signs of hard labor and harsh punishments. The worst was the thick scarring on her skull. It matched the other children. _Fucking Batarians…._

"Not as good as I would like," Xera sniffed. "I swear, vorcha smell better than you assholes."

The older girl...Emma? Blinked. Then she scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you really a doctor? You seem more like a raging bitch."

"Why can't I be both?" Xera snorted this time. "Kid, I'm a Migrant Fleet Marine. I have four doctorates in xeno-biology, xeno-medicine and xeno-botany. I don't work in a hospital because i don't like kissing little shits like you."

"That's three subjects," Emma glowered now. "And I think you made the last one up."

"I did not," Xera turned to face the human. "And the last one is xeno-shut the fuck up so I can work."

* * *

Legion, Unnamed Ship, Illium

There was an issue. They could feel….geth. There were geth on Illium. They arrived two standard days ago. At first, they seemed far away, almost like an echo. Now, however, Legion could hear them.

They were unlike any other geth that Legion had encountered. They were not of the Heretics. They were not of them. They were...different. Outside. They seemed, broken, yet whole. Something….something felt like the Creators. But didn't.

Consensus must be reached.

* * *

John, SR-2 Normandy, The Loft

"Garrus…." John smiled as his best friend came in. "Come in and sit."

"Uh huh…" Garrus's eye narrowed slightly as his mandibles pulled tight to his face. "You are going to tell me something bad, aren't you?"

Letting out a long sigh, John passed a hand over his eyes. "Just sit, Garrus. I've had a hell of a week. I am apparently part of Clan Urdnot, I have the potential cure for the genophage in my metaphorical pocket, Tali is trying to get me to let her bring a varren onboard and I've received breeding requests."

Garrus let out a small snort as he dropped onto the couch. "You and Tali have been pretty tight. Can't imagine anybody dumb enough to try anything."

"I wish," John almost laughed as he sat opposite his friend. "Apparently our showing at the krogan Trial was impressive…."

"What?" Garrus's mandibles went slack for a moment before pure, unadulterated glee filled his eyes. "You mean...you have requests...from the female krogan?"

"Should have kept my mouth shut," John groaned. "Grunt got a bunch. Hell, even Jack got a couple."

"Jack did?" Garrus sat up, his brow plates rising in surprise. "Did they not realize Jack's female?"

"No idea," John shrugged, another long suffering sigh escaping him. "But she went out to give it a shot. Hope she makes it back."

"As hilarious as that all is, I assume you didn't call me here for that," Garrus turned to regard John, all traces of humor dropping away. "What's up?"

John stared at Garrus for a long moment. His friend had been on edge for a while. His anger was showing through in places, even if he tried to hide it. Even his time with Miranda seemed to be getting a little tense. Maybe...maybe Garrus was better off not knowing…..

"Got a message from Liara," John leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, as he stared at Garrus. "She has a lead."

"She...what?" Garrus looked confused for a short moment before his eyes widened. "Sidonis?"

"Yes," John confirmed with a short nod. "She has a line on the guy that is setting up a new identity for him."

"Then let's go!" Garrus stood suddenly. "I can't let him get away! If he goes to ground it will be that much harder to find him!"

"There is another issue," John waved a hand, indicating for Garrus to sit again. And noting when the turian did not. "The same broker that is working with Sidonis is also a middle man for a drell assassin."

"...Thane?" Garrus frowned. "Why….?"

"No, Garrus. Not Thane," John stared Garrus in the eye. "Thane's son. The man is trying to drag Thane's family into this mess."

"So...we kill that guy too," Garrus grunted. "We kill lots of people. This guy seems to deserve it."

"Maybe he does. But Thane's son is our priority here, Garrus," John blinked slowly as he watched anger, cold fury, roll through Garrus. It almost radiated off the turian in waves. John noted how Garrus's fists clenched and unclenched, even as his body went still as only a predator could.

Then, a moment later, it was all gone. Like it had never been there. It was as if Garrus was some sort of black hole that swallowed all the emotions, crushing them deep inside his gut.

He was a powder keg with a short fuse.

"Yes," Garrus said after a moment. His voice was strained as he fought to keep emotion out of it. "Yes. An innocent life comes first. I...understand."

Standing, John walked to his best friend and clasped him on the shoulder. He looked into Garrus's eyes for a moment before nodding. "We'll get him Garrus. No matter what, we will get him. I will be with you every step."

For a moment, Garrus stared back, dead eyed. Slowly life, iron will, rose in the turian as his mandibles dropped into a grin. "Of course you will be. There's no Vakarian without a Shepard."

* * *

Mordin, SR-2 Normandy, Science Lab

"Mordin," Shepard nodded as he entered. He still seemed to be favoring his right side. Understandable.

"Shepard," Mordin nodded as he handed Barbara a small dish. "I believe I may have a way to boost the seeker swarm antiserum."

Shepard's eyes widened in pleasant surprise. Probably. Humans had tiny little eyes. Not as bad as krogan. Turians were worse. Quarians stood out well, though the visor was annoying. Asari...depended. "Did you?" That was annoying. Humans seemed to need that annoying reassurance. As if he would joke about serious medical matters.

"Of course," Mordin just nodded. It really wasn't worth the effort. At least Barbara seemed to take what he said as how he meant it. Still needed to convince her to go to medical school. Maybe after mission. Yes. That would be optimal. "Stronger now. Also, dosing before encountering the swarm will help initial resistance. Might have antidote injector soon. Implant, I mean. Already have syringes, of course. Can probably rig one for Tali's suit, though I don't believe the stingers are able to penetrate. Same with Grunt. Hide too thick. Originally surprised they could effect Garrus, but turian plates, not as thick as krogan, too many gaps."

"Uh…" Shepard blinked for a moment, then nodded. "Sounds good. From what Tali said the stingers _can_ penetrate her suit, if it is unarmored, but it would be take some work."

Good thing about Shepard, smart. The had a little trouble keeping up with him, but mostly due to speed issue, not comprehension. Also admits when doesn't understand. Accepts ideas, to work with a commander that wasn't a cloaca.

"The reason I came down here was to see how you were doing, though," Shepard continued. "I wanted to see how you were holding up after the whole mess with Maelon."

"Me?" Mordin blinked. Commander, kind, maybe too much. "Fine. Maelon was smart, can see it in his works. Not as smart as me, of course." Mordin allowed himself a small smile before it died on his lips. "Still, he came far by taking rash actions. Monstrous decisions. Can probably cure the genophage….soon. Couple of years, maybe."

"Sounds like you are considering it," Shepard crossed his arms as he leaned his hip against a work table. Notable that it wasn't near any current work. Yes, enjoyable to work with. "You seemed a bit spiritual there in the pit."

Mordin stopped, looking at his hands. He felt Barbara pause next to him, looking at him. Almost worship in her eyes.

"Have...seen consequences of genophage," he said at last. "Had to. Went back. Loss of life...staggering. The concept, in and of itself? That was sound. Method of attack? Not so much. Genophage is supposed to limit krogan population growth to pre-uplift levels. Made sense. Krogan breed fast. Grow fast. Tuchanka required it even before they devastated themselves."

"However….." he paused again. "Stillbirths. So many. Desperate females, shamed, throwing themselves off cliffs to escape shame…. Monstrous in itself. The numbers...they didn't lie. Past experience. So many simulations. All pointed to war and genocide, one way, or another. No time to look for other solution. Find better method. Un...avoidable."

"My ass," Shepard grunted, a dark frown on his face. "The krogan were always treated as tools. I've seen the Council in action. They look out for themselves. Only. They are willing to sell other species for pitance. The krogan were attack dogs, kept as a threat, and the moment they became a problem, military force. And luckily for them, the turians were handy."

"You...are probably not wrong," Mordin sighed. Shepard...saw things. Too many things. He could see the cracks in civilization. The vaneer that everybody held up. And when he found those cracks, he poked them. Prodded them. He made everyone look at them. Made them see their own darkness.

"Look at the quarians," Shepard gave a disgusted shrug. "The moment they made a mistake? The moment they were no longer useful? They took everything the quarians had left and abandoned them. Treated them like they were garbage for three hundred years."

"You are right, Shepard," Mordin ran a tired hand over his face. "I know. STG files….some of the things that happened…. I believe in something more than...this." He waved a hand around. "There has to be. Life is energy, and energy never dies. It changes, yes, moves, becomes other things, but always exists. After the genophage work I spent several years exploring religions, spirituality, philosophies. No real answers. I am getting older, Shepard. The years I have left are yours. I trust you to do good things in this universe. Maybe it will balance something."

"I…" Shepard blinked, surprised before ducking his head for a moment. "I will do everything in my power to make things better. I am one man, however. So I'll need all the help I can get."

* * *

Tali, SR-2 Normandy, Engineering

"Come on, bosh'tet," she muttered under her breath. She _almost_ had the calculations. It was solid on the datapad. There was the energy in the reactor to fire the main gun, and not have the cyclonic shields drop for a nano-second, but there was something in the layout that was bottlenecking.

"I don't know, lass," Donnelly spat, nearly as irritated as she felt. "The couplers the Commander got us are working fine. Connections are solid. It should be working."

"Tali," Edi appeared on the small holopad next to her console. "I might have a clue."

"Yeah?" she raised an eyebrow, but didn't look up from her work. "I'll take almost anything I can get at this point."

"What did one magnet say to the other?"

That caught her by surprise. Looking up, Tali frowned slightly as she glanced at Donnelly. The human looked equally as puzzled. "Edi...I don't think this is the time for…."

"What did one magnet say to the other?" Edi repeated. It was probably her imagination, but it almost seemed like the little hologram was leaning forward slightly.

"Fine...Edi…" Tali let out a suffering sigh. "What did one magnet say to the other?"

"From behind, I thought you were repulsive. But after seeing you from the front, I find you very attractive," Edi said with an odd finality that didn't really fit her words.

"What the hell does that mean?" Donnelly blinked, frowning. "I thought you said you-"

"No! I got it!" Gabby began to laugh, cutting Donnelly off. "Magnets!"

"Yeah, i got the joke," Donnelly's cowl grew darker. "Do you mind not laughing like a bloody hyena?"

Gabby, however, was now bent over her workstation, laughing. Her hands slapped the the sides of the machine as she sucked in air, desperately trying to speak through the tears that were rolling down her face. "No...hee hee hee...that's it! Magnet….ha! Magnetic field! HA HA HA!"

Then Tali got it. "Ancestors save me," she rolled her eyes and ran a new set of numbers. "I see it now. The core's magnetic field is oscillating at the wrong frequency."

"HA HA HA!" Gabby wiped at her eyes.

Instead of speaking, Donnelly pointedly looked away from Gabby. A move that seemed to set her off even more. He worked over his own console for a moment before cursing. "Bloody hell. When the main gun fires it's altering the field oscillation, When the negative and negative hits it's shoving the power into the stealth coils instead of the shield array."

"Edi…." Tali stared hard at the blue orb. "You realize you could have just said that, right? You didn't need to make it a riddle."

"Ah," the AI seemed a bit let down. "My apologies. Mister Moreau was certain that you would enjoy that joke."

"It's the best ever!" Gabby held a fist up in the air.

"It's fine, Edi," Tali finally permitted herself a chuckle. "Your timing was a bit off."

"I will log that for further analysis."

* * *

Hestalia, ALM Demeter

"Percival, Percival, Percival," Hestalia breathed out. Her voice was pitched low and sad as she shook her head. "I really want to help you here." Her word were punctuated by a flash of light from behind her, accompanied by a male scream.

"LODANNA!" she called out, over her shoulder, satisfied when she heard the thermal torch go out. She then turn to look sadly bak down at the ship's executive officer. "Lodanna, when you finish with that gentleman, could you weld a couple of this man's fingers to the decking? He seems like the lying type."

"WAIT! WAIT You didn't ask me any questions!" ALM Demeter's executive officer Percival Jo Sedgwick half yelled, and half screamed.

Turning back to the officer, Hestalia raised an eyebrow, "I am looking for an ardat-yakshi. You moved her and some goods off Illium. I will be asking for the truth of where she is now."

"Sure! I'll tell you! Let me look at the manifest! Anything you want!" The man blubbered. If the man's smell was any indication, he had wet his pants.

"Oh, sweet Percival," Hestalia squatted down in front of the man, taking his chin in her hand. "I know you will. Just imagine, you are already begging to tell me everything you want to know. How much more will you tell me after a little bit of a chat with Lodanna here!"

Hestalia stood and took several steps away as the turian accountant took her place. There was a spark, then a roar of the torch lighting yup. Then, screams.

"Umm...Commander?" one of the newer girls on her team cleared her throat as she handed a pad to Hestalia, and pointedly _not_ looking behind her. "We know where she is. It was obvious in the ship logs. I even went through personal logs to be sure."

"Good work, Cunnings!" Hestalia grinned widely, warm and parental. If it wasn't for Lodanna demanding to know who number three worked for, followed by gibbering crys of pain, Cunnings may have felt pride.

"So, why are we torturing the….." Cunnings couldn't finnish over the din of cries.

"Hmm?" Hestalia paused he reading to look at the human. "Oh! Yes! Well, he lied initially. If he had just accepted his fasit and not fought back we would have popped in, got the data, popped out and been on our way. Instead the ass shot at us. Gotta teach them not to fuck with Eclipse."

"I...see…"


	65. 63 Awkward Moments

Miranda, SR-2 Normandy, XO Office

As the door to her office opened, Shepard just...kinda...leaned in. He held onto the wall edge, leaving just his head and upper shoulders swinging into view, around the door frame. "Miranda," he said. Not asked. He made her name a simple statement. "We're docking at the Citadel in an hour or so. I'm sorry about the last minute, but can you set up a proper shore leave rotation? I got about a quarter way through it before I was hopelessly lost."

She smirked, shaking her head slightly. If somebody had told her the direction her life, there was a good chance she would have called you insane. If that hypothetical person had told her that she would be taking orders from a simple soldier like Commander Shepard? She probably would have broken their fingers.

"Already working on it," Miranda chuckled, instead. "I've seen you attempt to organize things before. It never ends well."

Shepard frowned slightly. "Hey! I organize my combat missions just fine!"

Now Miranda laughed. "You mean the missions that generally end up with you improvising everything and end up all shot up?"

Now the man looked sheepish. She mentally chuckled at the pun. "Okay," he admitted, his face turning back into that childish grin. "Fine, I'm not the most organized person. But that's why I need people like you to make sure I don't put my boots on the wrong feet."

"Pff," Miranda let out a small burst of air. "I think making sure you are dressed properly is Tali's job now."

"What's my job now?" Miranda heard a certain engineer's voice call out as the lift doors opened.

If she hadn't seen it for herself, Miranda would never have believed it. Shepherd's entire demeanor changed. His childish grin turned into one of pure joy. His body went from its usual tenseness, like he was constantly ready for a fight, to loose, and relaxed happiness. But it was probably the way his eyes lit up, that touched Miranda the most.

"Keeping our illustrious Commander from leaving the ship without his pants on," Miranda chuckled as Tali came around to stand in the doorway. Shepard leaned over to tap his forehead lightly against the quarian's visor. Something she had learned was the equivalent of a light kiss.

The change in Tali was impressive as well. The engineer was easily the best that Miranda had ever seen. Her records from the original Normandy, as well as her behavior when she joined the Cerberus crew, had led Miranda to believe her weak willed and shy. And shy she was. But weak willed? Not even for a moment. In fact, Tali's hesitations were all because of her love for Shepard. Love that she had been sure would never, could never, be reciprocated.

"Well…" Tali turned to give Shepard an appraising look. "Some days it's harder than others. But I do my best."

A year ago...no...even six months ago, Miranda would never have accepted a relationship between Shepard and an alien. He was too important. He was a symbol for humanity. He needed to be pure, a beacon of human strength against the aliens that were keeping humanity down.

Now? Now she could see it for what it was. Bigotry. Simple minded speciesism. Humanity needed the rest of the galaxy the same as the galaxy needed humanity. They were stronger together than they ever could be apart. They were more alike than she had ever believed.

"All right," Shepard chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Tali's waist. "I need to gather my ground team. Miranda is working up leave rotations. The rest of you guys are to prowl the shops for upgrades, weapons, or gear we might need."

"Already have a list," the engineer nodded before looking up at Shepard. "Think we'll have time to go for a walk ourselves?"

"I don't know...," Shepard sighed tiredly, and Miranda could see the wave of exhaustion roll over him.

"Yes," Miranda decided for them. "I'll make time. We can all use some downtime. Some rest while we plan our next move. We won't be any good to the galaxy if we break from the stress."

Tali turned to look at Miranda, her head tilted in that slight way than indicated a smile as she bounced lightly on her toes. "Thank you, Miranda," she said, with a happy bubble in her voice. "I really appreciate it."

"It's fine," Miranda waved a hand in a shooing gesture. "Now get out of my office. I have work to do."

Shepard chuckled as his arm tightened around the quarian, drawing her back. "Thanks again, Miranda," he laughed as the door finally closed.

For a long moment she just stared at the door, a smile on her face.

"They gone?" a duel-toned voice came from behind her.

Miranda spun her chair around as Garrus stepped out of the small bathroom off of her quarters. He was drying his plates off with a towel. She never thought she would be in a relationship with an alien herself. The idea was completely foreign to her. But now...Now she simply enjoyed the view.

* * *

Jane, Corsair Ship Perugia, Captain's Office

"Megan…" Jane swiveled her office chair to look at the raloi in question.

"Yes, Friend Jane?" Megan gave her that open beaked, bird smile. Her long, tube-like, tongue still out of her mouth and dipped into a glass of some sort of green slurry. Jane could see the muscles rippling along its length as she ate.

"You….feed through your tongue right? The little mouth thing on the end chews up meat and drains it and blood….correct?" It was...fascinating to watch. Almost...sesual in it's movments. So...flexible.

"That is correct!" Megan's feathers fluffed, seemingly pleased by the questions. "I take nourishment in liquid form. Naturally, we don't eat live animals or such, except on major holidays. And even then, it's falling out of practice. Instead we have these!" Megan held up her glass that was already down by half. "Pureeing meat and the simulated liquid blood is much easier and economical."

"Right….right…" Jane nodded. Her eyes watched the tube-like tongue slide around the bottom of the glass, before it slowly, oh, so , slowly retracted back into Megan's mouth. Then, with a small click, the raloli closed her beak.

The beak parted, just a little bit. The pink of the glistening tongue slowly poked out. But it was different from before. Instead of the pad on the tip that contained the toothed maw….not it was smooth. Almost...like a….

"Friend Jane?" Megan's voice said quietly, a dash of humor bubbling in it. "My people have the ability to use it for other things."

Jane blinked. Then she realized what she was thinking about and snapped upright. Her gaze went to the raloi's face as the little flash of pink disappeared. "Are...are you flirting with me?"

Megan sat for a moment then slowly turned her head so that one eye could slowly slide over Jane's body. It was almost like she could feel it. Like it was little tiny fingers.

She wasn't used to being on this end of a seduction. She was always the aggressive one. It was just how she worked. Now that she was being...hunted, for lack of a better term, she had no idea what to do.

Slowly the other woman's feathers smoothed out over her head and neck as the beak opened in her wide grin. "Friend Jane, I have to admit that I do not understand what 'flirting' is. When my people wish the use of Sensual Arts, one simply asks."

Her stomach dropped slightly. Jane felt a little disappointment in the back of her black little heart as Megan stepped in front of Jane's chair. The raloi's hands clasped behind her back as she bent forward at the waist, bringing her face close to Jane's.

"Are you interested, Friend Jane?" Megan's eye blinked slowly as her beak closed to a more...naughty looking smile.

"I...uh…." Jane felt her face shoot hot red as she swallowed heavily. "'Kay…"

"This will be fun!" Megan stood as she stood again, and glanced at Jane's desk. "In the vids I have seen, I am supposed to swipe everything off you desk and throw you on it?"

"No?" Jane shook her head as she stood. "I mean, no, that's just for the vids. I have a couch?"

Megan turned to regard the older soft looking couch. It was actually Jane's favorite. She had it smuggled onto the last two ships she had been on, and it had originally came from her grandparents farm on earth.

"Very good!" Megan nodded grabbing Jane and sweeping her legs out from under her. Hoisting Jane up like a princess, she turned and dropped Jane onto the couch. She had forgotten how strong and quick raloi were. "Let us learn how we work!"

It was a long night. With a lot of giggling.

* * *

John, Citadel

"I can see twenty-six security flaws," Thane shook his head slightly. "Fourteen of them have been here since my last visit."

"And here I was, thinking security had been beefed up," Garrus sighed as he watched an elcor take his shoes off for scanning.

"Security theater," John shrugged. "Making a production out of it makes people feel safer, even if they really aren't."

"Either way," Kasumi's disembodied voice spoke up. "I'll cut ahead and talk to some of my contacts. I should be able to get a bead on the ID slicer."

"Thanks," Garrus gave a tight nod as his mandibles twitched, the only outward sign of his rising anger.

"Anything for a friend, Gar-Bear," the thief chuckled, her voice fading.

"Gar-Bear?" John chuckled glancing up at his friend.

Garrus stood stiffly, his mandibles now pulled in tight to his face as he radiated embarrassment.

"It is, I believe, a nickname miss Lawson has given our turian friend," Thane almost chuckled.

"Okay, can we just go?" Garrus growled as he threw his hands in the air. "I don't want to be arrested for killing humanity's Spectre and a master assassin."

* * *

Xera, Illium, Liara's Office

"I don't like it," she said quietly as she looked out Liara's window. Her eyes scanned over the roiling crowds of people, all desperate to make money at the expense of somebody else. Like parasites.

"What part?" Liara asked, not looking up from her work station.

"Sssskkrrrrkkkk…."

"Xera?"

"What?" Xera shook her head, blinking before turning to face the asari. "Did...did you hear that?"

Liara frowned slightly as she sat back in her chair. She had turned to face her. When did she do that?

"Kkkkrrlakklll…."

"Damnit," Xera shook her head again, slapping at the side of her helmet. "What the fuck is wrong with my helmet…."

"Xera! Are you alright?!" Liara was...over her?

Another blink and Xera realized she was on the floor. "Right...yeah," she said, angrily as she sat up, placing her back against the clear glass. "Fine. Maybe a bit more tired than I thought."

"Do you need me to call medical?" Liara's hand hovered over her com panal as she gave Xera a worried look.

"No, I'm fine," Xera lied, a bit more angirly than she meant. Then, taking a deep breath, she shook her head. "Sorry. No, I'll be okay. Something is up with my suit. I've run diagnostics and it keeps coming up clear. Same with med scans. But I was talking about those kids."

"Yes…" Liara nodded reluctantly as she pulled her hand away from her com. "You are upset at how I am using them."

"Of course!" Xera half growled as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She let her head loll back, her helmet tapping against the glass as she stared at the ceiling. "Their scans….They have been through too much as it is. I don't like what you are doing."

"They needed the help," Liara shrugged slightly. "And I can't exactly give it for free. They wouldn't trust it, and it would give me a reputation for being soft."

"Soft?" Xera scoffed. "You are worried about looking soft, so you send children to look for your dread enemy?" Xera lifted her head, glaring darkly at Liara. "Those kids...they are broken, Liara. Somebody smashed them apart with a hammer, then glued them back together with sealant! Both physically and emotionally!"

"I know," Liara's eyes closed as she let her head drop. "I'm no better than the batarians that hurt them. But I need the information they can get. They are a clean ship. Nobody will know who they are, and they will be able to find anybody. Even the original Normandy wouldn't be able to hide from those sensors for very long."

"Batsarians," Xera snorted, letting her head drop back again. "I wouldn't go so far as to equate you with them. Aria, maybe. But not Batarians. Anyway...I just hope you get what you are after. And that it's worth it."

"Yes….so do I…."

* * *

Zaeed, SR-2 Normandy, Main Cargo Bay

"Goddamit…." he growled under his breath as he brought the micro welder back down to the split in his armor. Technically, he should have been doing this in the armory, but after the 'incident' with Vido, he wasn't particularly welcome most places. Even Jack, that psycho, had stopped coming by for their...relaxations.

"Goddamit…" he growled again as he pulled the armor farther up on the bench. Turning, he glared down at the huge, scarred varren. Urz sat and stared. His huge fish-like eyes looked at him unblinking.

"Goddamit…" he knew he was imagining it. A varren didn't have the brains to accuse. To judge. But for some fucking reason this one did. Or it looked like it. Or felt like it. The fucking thing….

"Goddamit!" he spat as he threw the armor down to the floor. It crashed at Urz's feet, but the varren didn't move. Didn't blink. It just stared.

Zaeed slapped his com, staring at the varren. "Tali, can you come do something about this damned varren? He's getting in the fucking way!"

There was a long pause. Long enough that he wondered if he hadn't made a connection. But then, "Maybe you should do something else."

Zaeed blinked and looked at his omnitool. "What?"

"Zaeed, I'm busy," Tali sounded almost like she was growling. "Do something else. Go someplace else if Urz is irritating you. I don't have time to babysit you."

He...should have been angry. He should have been furious. Another time, he would have been. Before the hate was gone. Now, Zaeed had nothing. No family, no vendetta, no anger. He had...nothing.

Urz stood slowly, turning, and walked away. He didn't look back at the broken old man.

The man that broke himself.

* * *

Emma, MSV Stick in Your Eye, Bridge

"Legion?" she asked, looking up at the geth. He stood near the window, looking out at the city of Nos Astra. "Legion? Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"You...uh...don't seem okay."

"We are undamaged," it said as it turned its eye to look at her. The little flaps around its eye moved, and wiggled. She marveled at how much emotion it seemed to impart. Especially for somebody that insisted it didn't really have emotions. "We are bending ourselves, attempting to reach consensus."

"Can...we help?" Kikka walked up to the machine. She reached out a hand, taking his in her own.

"We...do not know," Legion looked down at the young asari. "There are geth here."

"Here?" Emma blinked as she sat down on the brand new command chair. It was soooo comfortable!

"Yes," Legion nodded. "On Illium."

"Should we rescue them?" Kikka turned to look out the window that Legion had been looking out moments ago.

"No…" Legion shook its curved head. "They are not trapped. They are not geth. Except they are."

"Okay...I have no idea what that means," Jak sighed from the new sensor station. "But then i don't really understand much of what you say."

"Jak!" Kikka frowned at the turian boy as she moved a little closer to Legion, almost protectively.

"What?" he shrugged. "I don't."

"We...have not reached consensus," Legion turned to look out the window again. "The geth. They are different. They have become...more. We can hear them, but they are different. We do not know if we should attempt contact."

"Well…." Emma sighed, sitting back in sooooo comfortable chair. "We can go in guns blazing, if you want. Otherwise, we should get going. We spent a lot of money getting the work done on the ship. We can't afford to spend too much more on docking fees."

"You are correct, Emma-Captain," Legion almost seemed to sigh as he...it...turned away from the window. "We have a mission to complete. Once we are done, we can commit resources for the search for Shepard-Commander."

"Alright!" Emma clapped her hands together as she grinned. "Then let's signal Nos Astra control and get a exit window!"

* * *

AN: Okay...The Megan bit might be a bit over the top. But I'm writing this and I found it funny. I have no regrets!


	66. 64 Adventures in the Wards

AN: Whoo! Sorry about that delay. I've been working on home renovations. And it's hot. I'll try to get more out, faster. :)

* * *

Kasumi, Second Promenade, Citadel

"Hello there, Mouse," she let her voice purr as she stepped between the little man and the vent he could probably still fit through, even at his age. Like most duct rats, Mouse got too big to stay in the walls, but he was still able to escape when he needed. In most places.

"Hiiiiii!" Mouse jumped nearly six inches off the ground as he spun, his eyes darting left and right, like a startled deer. "Who are you!"

"Oh, Mouse, you know me," Kasumi laughed a she decloaked. "I need information. I've been through you before, so I know you are good for it. Or can, at least, tell me what you've heard."

"Kasumi!" Mouse swallowed quickly as he nodded his head in little, fast movements. "Yeah, yeah sure…."

"Excellent!" it was always nice when things went smoothly. Too many ops went sideways when Shepard was involved. "Looking for a drell. He was hired to kill somebody."

"Drell, yeah," Mouse nodded. "Young drell came looking for work. I happened to know somebody that had a target he wanted eliminated. Kid's fresh, would probably get caught doing it."

"I assume that was part of the plan," Kasumi sighed deeply. So much for smoothly. "Where is he? Who hired him?"

"I...I can't kasumi!" Mouse waved his hands in front of himself, as if to ward her off. "They'll kill me!"

"Mouse, that drell is the son of the best assassin in the galaxy. I don't think you want to get in the middle of this one," Kasumi smirked as she tilted her head slightly.

"Thane's here?" Mouse looked at his feet for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, yeah...Fade did the dirty work. Only one that knows how to hit Fade is Elias Kelham. And you didn't hear it from me, alright?"

One last deep breath and Mouse turned to look back at Kasumi, but found only empty air.

And the fading echoes of a giggle.

* * *

John, Wards C-Sec Station, Citadel

"Elias Kelham mean anything to you?" John leaned his hip against the computer bank Bailey was working at. His arms crossed as he frowned. The information Kasumi sent their way added more questions than it gave answers. The name 'Fade' was also involved in making Sedonis disappear.

"Kelham? Yeah," Bailey snorted, not looking up from his display. "He is a rising star in the criminal world. Lotta holes were made when the geth attacked, Kelham was on of the scum that picked up one of the open spots."

"I guess bring him in then," John shrugged. "We can question him, find this 'Fade' character, get our leads, find our targets, then I take a nap."

"Pff…" Garrus shook his head ruefully. "You never rest. You just kill things while you sleep."

Bailey watched the exchange, his expression never wavering. "I'd be happy to, but I can't."

"What? Why not!?" he good humor in Garrus was gone in a flash as her growled, leaning over Bailey.

"He's a made man that has more lawyers than I have hair," the C-Sec captain snorted, not particularly impressed with the turian. "Made himself fairly untouchable. Hell, we can't give him a speeding ticket without politicians falling all over us."

John frowned slightly, snorting through his nose. Then, he had an idea. "Pick him up," John smirked. "Pick him up and put him in one of the questioning rooms. Stall his lawyers. I'll invoke Spectre authority, take the brunt of the backlash."

"I would like to help, Commander," Thane rumbled quietly. "I have some ways of getting information."

"Yeah!" Garrus slammed his fist into his open hand with a nod. "It's hard to run a criminal empire without kneecaps….."

Thane flashed John a small look. A silent sentiment passed between them. One they both shared. "Just us, Garrus," John placed a firm hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Too many cooks spoil the pot."

"What?" Garus deadpanned, his eyes going flat. John could see the rising anger behind them. "What does that even mean?"

"It means Thane and myself are taking this one," John kept his eyes locked on Garrus's. "I'll need you fresh for getting to this Fade character."

John could see Garrus's mandibles quiver for a moment before they went stiff and folded in, close to his cheeks. "Fine."

"Alright, Bailey, Let's get this guy," John nodded, turning back to the cop.

* * *

Meanwhile, SR-2 Normandy

"AARRROOOOOMPH!" the loud barking sound reverberated through engineering. It echoed through crawl spaces that, generally, were reserved for repair duty. And the occasional mid shift nap…. And sometimes Johnson and Cohn would take a 'break'.

"Jesus, lord!" Donnelly jumped away from his station, his hands clapped over his ears. "Tali! Can you do something about your damned varren?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tali's legs shook in time to her words. Legs that, currently, stuck out of one such crawl space.

"Kinda look like when Johnson…" Donnelly started before one of Tali's wild kicks nearly connected with his knee.

"Finish that thought at your own peril," Tali growled, more in irritation to the situation than any real animosity towards her team.

Snickering, Gabby shook her head. "I'm getting an internal reading. Urz should be near the central access hub."

"I'm _looking_ at the central access hub!" Tali spat before dragging herself back. "How did he get in the spaces, anyway?"

"Dunno," Donnelly shrugged as he turned back top his own boards. "But it does explain how he kept popping up on the crew deck."

"AIIP!" a loud painfilled sound echoed from the crawl space. "Aiip, aiip!"

Sounds of crashing, and battle came. The snapping of teeth, the spray of blood! The stench of fear and excrement! War! War battled below the Normandy's decks!

"Urz!" Tali stuck her head back into the tube, yelling out. "Urz! Come here! URZ!"

There was a crack and rattle. Then the rending of metal as the cover to the vent above engineering gave way, dumping the varren to the floor.

Urz leapt up, his huge dark eyes wild as he spun, looking this way and that. Wounds oozing blueish blood covered his body as his legs pumped furiously, but gaining no traction. Then, finally, his claws caught the floors grating, launching his body forward. He ducked to the left even as Tali withdrew herself from the crawl space, startled.

"Urz? What happened?!" Tali spun, trying to get a good look at her varren as he curled around behind her, his shivering body pulled tight against hers. "Urz?"

Then, it arrived. The terrible foe. The unbeatable beast that stalked the ship's innards! It dropped heavily from the vent above, it wicked fangs bared! It's sharp, hooked claws drug it's lithe body, a body made for only murder, forward! The beast let loose a low growl, a sound that shook one to their very core. Another sound, this time one that sounded like the tearing of one's very souls rolled from this...this beast!

Urz tightened against Tali, his form shaking even more.

"Gerald?" Tali sighed as she brought up her omnitool, one hand lightly rubbing at the side of her helmet. "Can you come down to engineering and get your damned cat?"

* * *

Thane, Wards C-Sec Office, Citadel

"Do you have any fucking idea who you are fucking with?" Kelham nearly screamed, spittle actually flew from his mouth. And...now that he thought about it, That was a weird thing. In all the years that he had been an assassin, he had encountered this phenomenon maybe twice before. It wasn't a trait many species shared with humanity. Especially not his own. Drell were from a desert world, after all. It would be a waste of water.

"Other than a limp dicked piece of krogan droppings? No," Shepard shrugged with a small smile. He had come up with this idea of 'good cop, bad cop'. Odd name, but a standard psychological gambit.

"I'm gonna murder you," Kelham growled through clenched teeth. "But I'm gonna make sure you suffer first! Maybe something will happen to this lizard," Kelham made a rough gesture with his chin, seeing as how his hands were still cuffed behind his body. "Then I'm going to find who you love. Maybe let them linger before the end. Got a wife? A girl? Boy? I'm going to do them real person-"

Kelham stopped talking suddenly. Mostly because Shepard drove his fist into the man's face.

"Now, now," Shepard's easy smile had turned to something hard, almost predatory in nature. "No need to get so worked up. I just need to know where Fade is. He and I need a chat."

"F-fuck! Fuck you!" Kelham spit blood and a couple of teeth onto the table. He looked up from Shepard, then to Thane with teary eyes. Shattering a human's nose did that. It crushed bone into mucus membranes, as well as sinuses. Currently, kelham's nose was twisted and mangled, he would probably need some reconstruction.

"Ah, ah! That wasn't a location!" Shepard said, his voice in a type of sing-song tone. His fist flashed out again, this time cracking Kelham's face over his left eye. Blood immediately began to run from several cuts from Shepard's armored gauntlet.

"Commander," Thane stepped up, lightly placing a hand on Shepard's shoulder. His back was to Kelham as he leaned in, speaking in a stage whisper. "He's no good to us dead."

"Bah, fuck this guy. We don't need him," Shepard snapped, but turned away, stomping to the opposite side of the room.

Thane turned sharply to regard Kelham. The man's goatee was covered with mucus and blood, his left eye was swollen shut now, the wounds still leaking sluggishly. There actually might have been damage to the orbital socket.

"I have to apologize, Mister Kelham," Thane inclined his head briefly. "The original plan was to do the 'good cop, bad cop' method. However, threatening Commander Shepard's loved ones may have been a bit of a mistake. _I_ was supposed to be the bad one."

"D-don't...f..fff….fuck….Lawyer gets here…." Kelham lifted his head to look at Thane. There was anger in the gaze, along with no small amount of fear. And the eye was extremely dilated. Probably a nasty concussion.

"I'm afraid you might be of a small misunderstanding," Thane nodded slightly as he sat in the chair opposite the man. "Commander Shepard is a Spectre. That means he works above the law. He is authorized to do whatever it takes to get his job done."

Kelham's one good eye seemed to clear slightly as it shot to the Commander and back to Thane.

"Yes, you are a very bad person, even if it can't be proven by C-Sec standards, Shepard can eliminate you at his whim," Thane shrugged slightly as he let his elbows rest on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him. "I cannot promise you one way or another as to if you will survive this encounter. What I can promise, however, is how painful it will be."

"You don't...don't scare me…." Kelham slurred, fear evident in his gaze.

"Painful it is, I suppose," Thane shrugged again as he withdrew a long thin blade from his coat. He then pulled out a small vial, rubbing the liquid inside of it over the blade. "Don't worry. You won't die right away. But this will hurt. A lot."

* * *

Garrus, Wards C-Sec office, Citadel

"Goddess, Thane," Shepard was laughing as the pair stepped out of the interrogation room. "I thought the guy was going to shit his pants when you pulled out the little knife."

"Ah, yes," Thane half smirked. "The Tallma blade is quite sharp, but I was putting a simple balm over it."

"What was the balm for?"

"Dry scales."

"Ha!" Shepard laughed, slapping Thane's shoulder before turning to him. "Okay, Garrus! We got the location. Cargo bay sixty-four. Apparently Fade is working out of a shipping container he has all modded up. Kelham said that it is stocked with supplies so that he could hole up in there for months if needed."

"So, we find it and get a really big can opener," Garrus chuckled evilly. "I'm looking forward to questioning this guy. My fist has some questions too. And my foot. Maybe my knee too."

"Alright, Thane, why don't you find Kasumi and meet us at the cargo bay? Garrus, why don't you go pick up Miranda," Shepard grimaced slightly as he sighed. "She was rather...adamant, about being involved."

Garrus grunted, not really hearing. He was close. So close. There so many questions that he was going to get answers for. So much blood was spilled. Good people died because he failed them. Because he didn't see than danger Sidonis represented.

"GARRUS!" Shepard half shouted as a hand dropped on his shoulder. "Garrus, we can get this done, but I need you to focus up. If you're going to be a liability, I'll do it myself."

With a shake of his head, Garrus took a shuddering breath. "No, sorry, I'm okay."

Shepard stood, looking him in the eye for a long moment before giving a slight nod. "Alright. Let's get moving."

* * *

Cargo Bay Sixty-Four, Citadel

"I'm getting _real_ tired of Blue Suns, guys," Kasumi snorted. "They're like glitter."

"Glitter?" Miranda paused to blink, a poor Suns trooper suspended in the air by a blue corona, his legs kicking weakly.

"Yeah, shit gets everywhere, the more you clean it up, the more you find," Kasumi came back, a laugh in her voice. "Sometimes it'll pop up weeks later, when you've forgotten about it."

"I can see that," Miranda nodded as the aura around the floating trooper flared, smashing him into the ceiling before throwing him to the ground with bone crushing force. "Stuff gets in your knickers."

"What kind of parties do you go to?" Kasumi laughed loudly as she dropped onto the cargo container that was supposed to be home for Fade.

"None of your business," Miranda grinned as she eliminated two more enemies.

"No, wait, I kinda want some details," Shepard chuckled. "If I have to, I'll pull rank."

"Can we just get through this?" Garrus snapped. He leapt to his feet, firing into several Suns while moving forward. "I need to get to him before he gets away!"

Shepard frowned darkly, his mouth opening to say something. Then the box dropped. Overhead, cargo containers were zipping by nearly all directions, moving from ship to station, cargo bay to cargo bay. And now this one fell, crashing open as two YMIR Mechs unfolded from inside. They turned to face him as their guns spun up.

"Target: Engaged."

* * *

Miranda, Container Twenty-Six B Cargo Bay Sixty-Four, Citadel

"Harkin?!" Garrus roar, his right fist catching the human man in the cheek, spinning him into the wall. "Harkin?" This time a left spun the man, but he had no place to go, except to bounce off the wall.

"Might want to tell us what we want to know, Harkin," Shepard sounded almost bored as he leaned against the doorframe. His legs crossed at the ankle, his arms, loosely crossed over his chest.

"Gak!" Harkin spit out as Garrus caught him by the throat and slammed him back against the wall.

She had never seen Garrus this...brutal. He was a walking wall of rage, Harkin being the unfortunate target of his ire. But...still….

"Where is Sidonis, Harkin?" Garrus hissed in the man's face. "Where is he?!"

"I….don't….know…." Harkin wheezed against the forearm pressed against his throat, slowly lifting him off the ground.

"Tell me!"

"Files….'s in….files!" Harkin waved an absent finger at the many terminals against one of the walls. "I'll open…."

"Nah, I got it," Kasumi grinned as the desk chair slowly spun, her form decloaking in it. If nothing else, the woman knew how to make an entrance. A quick tap of her omnitool and all the screens began streaming data. Faces, names, places, they all flashed by as Kasumi shrugged her way past Harkin's firewalls.

"How...did…." Harkin gasped again, drawing the room's attention back to him.

With a small grunt, Garrus dropped the man. His feet hit the floor and he crumpled in on himself, his hands grasping his throat as he took in deep ragged breaths.

"Actually, Kasumi," Shepard tilted his head as he looked at the woman. "How _did_ you get in to the systems so quickly?"

"Eh," Kasumi shrugged with a grin. "I expected more of a fight too, but these systems are thin as paper. I mean….it looks like he was just using a bunch of home terminals strung together."

"Are you serious?" Miranda rolled her eyes. "I expected him to be working for the Shadow Broker or something."

"Nope! Turns out when he was fired from C-Sec, nobody erased his passwords," Kasumi gestured at the prostrate man. "He was just changing things around. Passports, criminal records, evidence. Looks like he was even…."

Kasumi froze for a moment as she paused one of the data feeds. Her smile dropped as he hands hit the keyboards. "Shit...Edi!"

"Yes, Kasumi?" the AI's voice came over the comm.

"I need you to connect to the Citadel's security cameras. I'm sending you Harkin's passcodes," Kasumi's finger flew across the three keyboards, seemingly at once. "Find Joram Talid!"

"Right away."

"Kasumi," Shepard, now tense again, walked up behind the thief.

"Talid is the one Harkin sent Thane's son to kill!" Kasumi spared a glance up at Shepard. "He's a politician that is taking a militant anti-human stance. I…..Shep, I think this is a Cerberus encryption."

"Miranda?" Shepard turned to look at her. Not with the accusation she had expected, but as a member of his team that might have information.

A frown creased her forehead as she nodded, stepping next to Kasumi and bringing up the relevant files. Her heart sank a bit as she looked over the data.

"It is," she confirmed. "I don't recognize the cell name, 'Jormungand'. But that doesn't mean anything. I think only the Illusive Man knew them all."

"I have located the target," Edi came back. "Joram talid is currently in the West Wards, doing a walk around."

"Alright….let's get moving," Shepard nodded, turning for the door.

"Shepard!" Garrus growled. "I can't let Sidonus get away! This is my chance!"

Shepard looked at his friend for a long moment before nodding. "Alright, Garrus. Get your information. Take Miranda with you, and I'll catch up as soon as Thane's son is safe."

Garrus's face was a frozen mask of anger for a long moment before he took a deep breath, blinking. "Yeah, go Shepard," he turned to Thane and clapped a hand over the drell's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Save your boy. My revenge isn't worth another life."

"Thank you," Thane nodded. "If your quarry does escape, I will help you hunt him."

A small smile crossed Garrus's face as he nodded. "Enough mushy stuff. I have information to beat out of a man."

* * *

Drell Lexicon

Thalma Blade: A small knife used to ritually prepare fruit before consumption. Very much out of vogue, as most Drell have converted to the Hannar belief in the Enkindlers.

* * *

AN: I've written off and on for most of my life, but didn't really get serious about it until about this time last year. In that year I have written 473,819 words, not counting this one. Holy crap. Thanks to all you lovely people that read and give me feedback, even the assholes. :)

I couldn't have done it without you all!


	67. 65 Closing the Book

Tali, Market District, Lower Wards, Citadel

"It's nice to see you again, Tali," Captain Shepard...no...Mrs...no….Hannah? It felt off to refer to John's mother by her given name like that, but with two 'Captain Shepards' it got difficult to keep them straight sometimes. Well...not for _her_ , but trying to talk about them to other people got confusing, quickly. "Tali?"

"Ah! Sorry!" Tali waved her hands close to her chest as she snapped back to reality. "Sorry! My mind wandered a bit."

"Oh?" Hannah's eyebrow raised as she smirked slightly. Ancestors, she looked just like John when she did that...and Jane.

"Yeah…"Tali's hands kneeded as she swallowed. "I was just thinking how it can be difficult when talking about you and Jane…."

"Ah! Right! Both of us are captains after all," Hannah laughed. It was a mild, reserved laugh. Far more feminine than Jane's...what did John describe it as? A Guffaw? And John's was warm, open and free. "Don't worry about it, dear. You just call me Hannah."

"What? I couldn't!" Tali blinked as she stepped back slightly. There was no way she could refer to the captain of a dreadnought by her given name!

Hannah sighed and frowned, her brow coming together in a rather disapproving look. It was the kind of look that made Tali want to shrink and scurry away. It was a look gained from raising John and Jane.

"Umm...alright….Hannah….." Tali's voice was just over a whisper as she looked at her toes.

"Perfect!" Hannah's voice was loud and full of cheer as she stepped beside the quarian and slapped her arm around Tali's shoulders. "Now, tell me why you are down here, in the underbelly?"

"Shopping, is all. Being who I am, I don't get much of a chance to look at shop's much higher, much less go into them," Tali blinked again as she saw a much darker frown cross Hannah's face. It was a damn good thing it wasn't aimed at her, otherwise she might have wet her suit.

"Fucking…." Hannah's voice dropped to a growl as she squeezed Tali closer. "Sorry you have to deal with that. It's a load of bull shit that you don't deserve."

Tali laughed lightly as she shook her head. "You react just like John does. It's fine. I'm used to it. Doesn't even bother me."

"That's worse," Hannah grimaced. "You shouldn't get used to that kind of treatment."

Stepping away from the human, Tali shrugged. "Maybe not, but it's still a thing that exists. Honestly, I'm impressed by how little I get harassed about carrying this shotgun." Her hand patted the gun at the small of her back.

"Ladies!" a rough voice called over the din of the market. "You are in luck tonight!"

Hannah's head snapped around to look at the speaker, quickly followed by a grunt of disgust. "Seriously?" she muttered under her breath.

The speaker of the small group of thuggish men was a human, maybe in his early thirties. He seemed to be fighting a losing battle against hair loss as his oily brown hair was swept up and over the top of his head. His eyes were dark, lacking in as much intelligence as his mouth did teeth.

His crew wasn't any better. Two more humans, a turian who looked like he had scale itch and a salarian with one of his large dark eyes crusted over with...something...green.

"Goddess, you have _got_ to be some of the _ugliest_ motherfuckers I have ever seen," Hannah's jaw actually hung open a bit as she looked from one walking mess to the next.

The turian, itchy, as Tali had decided to call him, scratched at one of his head plats and spit to the side. "Hey! That isn't nice. We just wanna show you ladies a good time!"

Toothy, the leader, reached out and groped at Hannah's arm, jerking her to him…. Well...more that was his probable goal. It was unlikely that he actively wanted to pull himself off balance and toward her.

"Don't make this hard, we just wanna play some," Toothy smirked sourly. If nothing else, Tali was a little impressed with how quickly he recovered. Hannah was a strong woman, after all.

"Yeah," Moron, one of the other humans, a short overly pudgy man slurped through his fat lips. His eyes were small and beady as he eyed Hannah's chest.

That was something Tali needed to remember to ask her about. She had been doing her research into ways she and John could be together, and one of the things that stood out was the human male's interest with large breasts. She could see the appeal, in theory. They were, after all, important erogenous zones, even for quarians, if not nearly so as in humans. And her's were...modest, at best, compared to a human.

Then the sticky hand of the salarian, Drippy, pawed at her groin, shocking her out of her little reverie. In fact, the sheer audacity of the action made her jump back with a small squeal of surprise, slapping the hand away.

"Aww...don't be like that!" Toothy grinned for another second before pulling a knife from his grease stained jacket, he smile fading away to something more threatening. "How about you two just step into that alley right there and we can have our fun. Don't struggle, we won't hurt you. Much."

"Yeah!" Moron laughed a kind of sloppy gurgle that made Tali's toes want to curl in disgust.

Hannah glanced back at Tali, a look of shocked insult on her face.

"Don't you scream," Itchy pressed forward, drawing a small, poorly kept pistol from his own coat. An action that Drippy and Moron copied.

With an annoyed sigh, Hannah's hands blurred into her own long coat, reappearing with her own two pistols, the barrels pointed at Drippy and Itchy's heads.

The look on the faces of the group was amazing. In fact, if they weren't so hideous, Tali would have taken an image.

Toothy, though shocked for a moment, let a small, wicked smile cross his cracked lips. "Aww, you have some little guns. Hate to point out, but we have three more than you do."

"Yeah!" Moron gurgle/laughed again as Toothy and...other guy. The other small human looked so average that Tali couldn't even think up a good nickname for the guy. But they pulled guns of their own.

"Now we're gonna hafta hurt you when we do ya," Toothy chuckled darkly, his tongue slipping out of his mouth for a moment.

"Enough," Tali sighed deeply as her shotgun came up, unfolding in her hands. The heavy barrel slipped under Hannah's right arm as she charged a round, the tell tale whine building. "How about you give us everything you have, and we don't kill you in the street?"

* * *

Miranda, Upper Wards Shipping District

"I'm going to set up on that cross bridge, " Garrus gestured to one of the maintenance platforms that the Keepers used to get around. "Can you move through the area and see if you can get eyes on him?"

"Of course," Miranda nodded. This...wasn't right. She should say something. Do something. Shepard would know what to say…

"Just give me the vector and step aside, I'll take care of the rest," Garrus wasn't looking at her. He was staring up at the place he wanted to shoot from. There was something dark in him. In his words, his actions, his movement. It was like the man she had come to...care, about was slipping away.

"Are you sure you want to kill him immediately?" Miranda ask quietly. "You don't want to question him or something?"

"Why would I care about what the traitor would have to say?" Garrus demanded harshly, finally turning burning eyes to her. "I just want to get this done and close it."

Closing her eyes for a moment, Miranda hung her head. She wasn't Shepard. She didn't have his flair for words and speeches. Hell, she generally lead via fear and bullying. But she had to do something.

"Alright, Garrus," she said at last, looking up at him with a small smile. "I'll find him for you. We can get this done. Maybe we can….."

He wasn't listening. As soon as she said she would do his bidding, he looked back at the perch he intended to use.

It hurt her. More than she thought was possible. She...cared for him. No...not cared. She couldn't keep running, or hiding from it. If she was going to save him, she had to admit it. That she _loved_ him.

"Go on," she laughed, slapping his shoulder and half startling him. "You get to your point and I'll find our target."

"Our target?" Garrus looked down at her, his mandibles tight in a frown. "Miranda, this is my demon. I don't like involving you as far as I already am."

"Then you shouldn't have made me like you," she shrugged with a small laugh as she turned away. She didn't look back. She didn't want to see his expression right then. She had just admitted more than she meant to. What if he looked at her with disgust or something? Damn it...this must be what Tali felt like. _Now I wish I hadn't given her so much shit._

* * *

John, Middle Wards, Market District

"Is...is that guy shaking down human shopkeepers?" John frowned from his vantage point. He had spent the past twenty minutes following Joram Talid and his krogan hirlings. The turian was walking through the area, stopping to talk to random people about the evils of humanity, as well as how he would single handedly drive the 'ape corruption' from the Citadel. He also made the occasional stop at human run businesses. Only one of the shops refused him money and it was fairly well smashed by the krogan.

"Of course he is," Kasumi's voice came back grim. She was down following Talid on the near rooftops, her tactical cloak letting her stay close. "Like all politicians, he is corrupt. A bit more obvious than most, though. He won't get far, even if he manages to win this election."

John grunted as he moved ahead, getting a bit of a lead on Talid. "I'm not seeing any sign of Kolyat."

"Neither am I," Kasumi sighed. "But I also lost Thane. The only drell I see is a female that is working at the perfume shop. Nice place, by the way. They have a nice sakura soap."

"I'll keep that in mind," John snickered as Talid stepped through to the next section of walkway. "I'm seeing a shotgun and heavy pistol on each krogan."

"Me too," Kasumi agreed. "Don't think Talid is packing. Doesn't strike me as the type. I- Shit...Gotta go dark for a minute."

"Well, that's fantastic," John sighed. "He's passing through the club. Thane, can you see him?"

"Confirmed," the assassin spoke for the first time since he separated from the group. "He appears to be moving to the back room. That is where I would strike if I were on this job."

"Fun. Okay, I'll try to get ahead. Maybe I can make it to the room before Talid," John grunted, pushing off the platform and moving to a Keeper path. He dodged one of the little green bugs as it came out of the little hole that led to wherever Keepers went. He was used to the things ignoring everybody, it was their way, after all. This one, however, paused to watch him go by.

"That's probably worrisome," he muttered.

* * *

Kasumi

"Hey….what are you doing up here?" a whiny nasal voice called from behind her.

 _Shit…_

Turning, Kasumi looked at the young human man...boy? Hell, it could be a girl. They looked to be in their late teens, _maybe_ twenty, tops. They were wearing a stained white apron covered in various greasy stains and spatters. Probably worked at the noodle stand she stood on.

"You're not supposed to be up here," the...person, said again.

"You're probably not either," Kasumi smirked. She noticed the pack of cigarettes in the person's hand and gave them a nod. "Those things will kill you."

"Pff, now you sound like my mother," the person sniffed as they tapped out one of the sticks. "What are you doing here? Gonna rob somebody?"

"Hardly. If I was going to rob somebody you never would have seen me," Kasumi laughed, turning now to regard the kid. That was what they were, really. She crossed her arms and leaned her hip against the edge of the sign she had been behind. "You work here?"

"Yeah," they nodded, lighting up and taking a long drag. "If you aren't robbing somebody, what are you doing?"

"Tracking somebody. Somebody wants Talid very dead."

"Huh….guy's an asshole," the kid snorted. "You helping them or him?"

"The triggerman is a kid being set up," Kasumi shrugged. "Looking out for him."

The kid frowned slightly as they puffed again. "That kid you're talking about….he wouldn't happen to be drell, would he?"

Kasumi's eyes narrowed as she nodded slightly. "Yeah...how did you know?"

With a shrug, the kid took another drag and let it out. "There was a young drell that came through about half an hour ago. Wanted to know Talid's rounds. Gave me fifty credits so I told him."

"What? Where did he go?" Kasumi stepped forward, looking toward the direction Talid had gone.

"What's it worth to you?" the kid gave an arrogant smirk. "I mean-"

Kasumi didn't give the little ass the time to finish his sentence. Her form flashed in a blur before she seemed to teleport next to the kid. Her left hand flashed out as she grabbed the kid's neck. A quick twist slammed the kid against the door they had come out of as she slowly lifted them off the ground, her face set in a snarl.

"How about I don't kill you?" Kasumi's voice was low...dark. She was a small woman, but she had her tricks. While working with Shepard, she hadn't been idle. She had her ways own of surviving. "I'm trying to stop a murder for a friend, but I don't know you, so I don't care about you."

The kid's eye widened as the cigarette fell from their mouth. Both their hands pulled futilly at Kasumi's wrist. "Alright...I…'ll..talk….Drak...Club…..by now…"

Kasumi released her grip even as she disappeared from view. "I recommend not smoking. It'll kill you." Her twinkling laugh faded into the night.

* * *

Garrus

He ran his thumb over the marks carved into the stock of his rifle. His failures. Each one was a life that ended because he failed. Blood that was on his hands. His people. He was no leader. He was no Shepard.

"I have eyes," Miranda said quietly.

Slowly he lifted his eyes. Scanning over the crowd, Miranda was easy to spot. Her white bodysuit stood out, after all. Or maybe it was the waist….Hell...could be her ass. He was coming around to the human's way of thinking there.

"Not the time…" he growled to himself, giving his head a shake.

"What? Complication?" Miranda snapped back, a note tension in her voice. Garrus could see her stiffen, her head turned slowly, taking in her surroundings.

"No, nothing," Garrus silently cursed himself. "I meant he isn't getting away again."

"I...oh my god...Garrus…." Miranda seemed frozen. Her body stood stiffly as she stared at whatever was before her. Sidonis, he assumed.

"What?" Garrus snapped, coming up to his knee. He dropped the barrel of his rifle onto the railing and scanned through the scope."Is he armed?"

"No...Garrus...I don't think he was a traitor…" Miranda's voice had taken on a soft note that he seldom heard. Only when they were alone.

Garrus felt a surge of anger, his vision tinting red for a moment. How DARE she?! What did she know!? She didn't see the bodies of his people, cut to pieces. She hadn't seen the accusing stares in the sightless eyes. She didn't hear the voices at night, demanding to know why _he_ got to survive. Why did _they_ get killed and not _him_?

"Garrus," Miranda's voice cut through the haze, snapping him back to reality. It was strong, sure. It...cared about him. "Garrus, look at him."

With a small snarl Garrus lifted the rifle, the scope scanning up, seeking what Miranda was facing. He looked at….a turian. He...might have looked like Sidonis. Once.

The turian was male, Garrus was fairly sure. But his crest had all be broken off roughly. One had been peeled partially away from the skull and left to scar at an odd angle. Half the facial plates had been pulled from his face, most of the ones left showed cracks. The left mandible was missing, while the right hung at an odd angle, twitching every now and again. His body shook as he ran his hands over his upper arms. The left hand was missing the middle finger.

"Sidonis," he heard Miranda say, as she walked up to the turian. He watched as the figure jumped, flinching back, his eyes wild. Or...eye. One eye was a sightless hole in the skull.

"Who...who are you?" Sidonis whispered gravelly, as if his voice couldn't raise any higher. "Where's Fade?"

"Not here," Miranda's arms crossed as she stood in Garrus's crosshair. "Fade has been eliminated."

"Spirits…" Sidonis cowered further, his head whipped back and forth as if he was searching for a place to bolt.

"Don't. Move," Miranda demanded. "I'm the only thing between you and a bullet."

"Dammit, Miranda!" Garrus snarled. "Get out of the way! I have a shot! I can't let him go to ground again!"

"Is...is it Garrus?" Sidonis whispered. "Is it over? Will he put me to sleep?"

"Yes," Miranda nodded. "I want to know what happened. Tell me."

"What happened?" Sidonis let out a quiet, horrible chuckle. "What happened? They caught me. Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack. They took their turns. I...I tried to hold out. I really did...I think they liked that."

"They did this to you?" Miranda's head tilted slightly.

"I didn't fall down a fucking well," Sidonis started to laugh again, but it quickly devolved into sobs. "I didn't want to. It hurt so much. Even when I told them what they wanted, they just...kept going. They didn't even ask more questions. They were just trying to find new ways to make me scream. Heh...they didn't even do anything to my voice. I did this to myself, screaming. Pathetic isn't it?"

'How did you survive?" Miranda continued.

"Survive?" Sidonis snapped, anger in his voice. "I didn't survive! They killed them all. They showed me vids. They showed me what they did and laughed when I cried. Then they just left. I can still hear the laughing….." Sidonis struck the side of his head twice, as if he were trying to knock free the laughter only he could hear.

"You are here," Miranda said quietly.

Sidonis was quiet for a moment, his eye staring off into space. His head suddenly snapped around as he looked at Miranda fully for the first time. "It was the blood," his voice became some sort of sing-song. "My own blood had soaked into the ropes. Made them slick. I ripped the scales off my hand. It helped.' Sidonis held up his right hand, as he said, it was a mass of scar tissue. "Tell...tell Garrus I'm sorry. I tried. I tried. Let...let me die. Please. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I...I just want it to be over."

"Well?" Miranda turned to look directly at Garrus. Her dark eyes meeting his through the sniper scope.

Garrus sat. He watched the woman he...he loved. She stood watching him from an impossible distance. She stood in front of the last member of his team. The one that had betrayed them all. The one...the one Garrus failed the most.

With a roar, Garrus spun. He gripped his rifle by the barrel, smashing it on the heavy steel walkway. He smashed it again, and again. The barrel bent in, the stock cracked. The grip broke off as the weapon as he threw it clattering across the floor. He collapsed, his chest heaving, the low keening coming from his throat.

"Take this," he heard Miranda say over the comm. "This is an address of some people that can help you."

"Why...why are you doing this?" Sidonis asked quietly.

"To save somebody I love."

* * *

Thane

"Kolyat!" Shepard called out as he shoved past the crowd, his pistol drawn.

The young drell, surprised, showed his lack of experience by turning to face the voice, his eyes wide.

Unfortunately, the krogan, Talid's bodyguards, were experienced mercenaries. Their guns snapped up as they shoved Talid, screaming, behind them, backing into the club's back room.

Kolyat cursed as he turned back to his target, his light pistol came up as he snapped off a pair of shots. He may have been an ameture, but he showed his father's talent. Both shots of the gun that shouldn't even have been able to dent the krogan's head plate instead took him in the eye, dropping him.

The standing krogan made a dark face, backing further. He left out a shot of his own pistol, cursing as Kolyat slid smoothly to one side. Another shot and Kolyat ducked. A third and Kolyat spun behind a pillar.

Spinning out, Kolyat stormed forward and fired two more shots, one took the krogan's gun, sending it sparking to the floor, the other took out the krogan's knee. His feet, empowered with a low biotic field, struck the krogan, driving it to the floor as Kolyat faced Talid directly.

"Kolyat! Stop!" Shepard yelled again as he cleared the crowd. Kolyat wasn't surprised this time, however. The young drell's hand flashed out, grabbing Talid and pulling him between himself and Shepard.

"Kolyat," Thane spoke as he stepped in behind Shepard. He reached out, slapping the door's control panel, dropping it closed behind himself and Shepard. "Kolyat. Release the man. This is not the life for you."

"You…" Kolyat's eyes went wide as he saw Thane. Then the eyes hardened. "You! Now you show up?! Now?!"

"Kolyat, let the man go," Shepard said. His voice was quiet, but hard. "Thane brought me here. He didn't want you to be a killer."

"I don't care what he wants!" Koyat growled, shoving the gun against Talid's head. "He left me alone! My mother was killed! Murdered! And he _left_ me!"

"I am here now," Thane said quietly. "I...failed both of you. I lost myself when your mother was killed. I...hunted the people responsible. I should have stayed with you."

"And now you are here? This is when you decide to come back?" Kolyat snorted with disgust. "I figured you would show up if I started this. Didn't think it would be so fast. Maybe I'll see who is better!"

"You've been set up, Kolyat," Shepard said, his voice like ice. The Spectre's gun didn't waiver in the slightest. "The people that hired you planned on your failure."

"I don't care!" Kolyat yelled, grinding his barrel hard enough in Talid's temple that the turian cried out. "This...this is all I have…."

"It isn't Kolyat," Thane bowed his head. "If it will set you free, take your pain, put into your gun. Then give it to me. I will take it with me to Kalihira's shores. Let me take your hate away, Kolyat."

Kolyat's eyes widened as his teeth ground in his mouth. With a snarling curse, he threw Talid to the side, his pistole snapping forward, to Thane. He stepped forward until the barrel was mere centimeters from Thane's forehead.

From the side, Thane saw Shepard lower his weapon. He stood back, waiting. He trusted Thane. He knew this was not a place for him to interfere. He was a great man. He would be able to help Kolyat.

Slowly, Thane closed his eyes.

He was struck. A fist struck his chest. Then another. A gun clattered to the floor as Kolyat struck his father again, and again. "You son of a bitch!" Kolyat cried, rolled through his voice. He cried out as his chest heaved. He collapsed to his knees. Thane's arms took in his son.

* * *

AN: So...yeah. Garrus's mission in the game left a bad taste in my mouth. Sidonis wasn't Judas, he didn't sell the team out for 20 pieces of silver. They bloody tortured the guy. So, these are a little dark.


	68. 66 A Light After

Emma, The Stick in Your Eye, Sowilo System

"So...what are we going to do, anyway?" Blake asked as he spun his chair around in a circle.

"We're going to scan these planets like we were told," Emma crossed her legs as she pulled her shirt down, straightening the wrinkles. It was made of a soft cotton and colored a periwinkle blue. It was her favorite color. It reminded her of her mother's eyes.

"I know _that_ ," Blake said, spinning again. "This is the last one. I mean after this."

"We take the information to Dr. T'soni," Emma smirked.

"Emma!"

"I wanna eat ice cream!" Lilly giggled. She was laughing more and more. Life was coming back to the little girl. In fact, her hair had grown out enough that it was starting to cover the scars on her head.

"You always want to eat ice cream," Jac chuckled as he glanced up from his scanning boards.

Lilly jumped up and down for a moment, waving her arms in the air, a wide grin on her face. "That's 'cause ice cream is awesome!"

"Why don't we find Commander Shepard?" Kikka walked into the bridge, wiping grease from her hands. The asari girl had taken to the engine room like she was born to it. In fact she didn't need much help from Legion anymore. "Core is discharged, by the way. We can go whenever you feel like it."

"Great," Emma nodded. "Jac?"

"Scans will be done in about five," Jac waved a hand as he made some adjustments. "Unless you meant the Shepard thing. I'm wanna do that too."

"Yeah! Shepard!" Lilly jumped again.

"Legion?" Emma turned her chair to look back at the geth. "What do you think?"

"Locating Shepard-Commander is our primary purpose," Legion looked down at the girl, the small flaps around his eye moving subtly.

"Shepard it is then," Emma chuckled. "But then we need to find real work. Like hauling cargo or something. We spent a lot of money getting the ship fixed up and we can't fly around forever, we'll run out of fuel and cash eventually."

"Scan's done," Jac sighed, leaning back and looking to Ema. "We're kids though, Em. Who would hire five kids?"

Emma's smile died on her lips as she frowned. "Six, Jac."

"Em…" Jac eyes turned painfilled for a moment before he seemed to shrug it away. "Em, I don't think Tanya is going to wake up. The quarian doctor said she didn't know."

"Well, what does she know," Emma snapped, turning away. "Tanya will be okay. She'll wake up."

"Em…"

"Shut it," Emma stood and clasped her hands behind her back. "Blake, let's get going."

"Okay!" Blake spun his chair back to his boards, eager to avoid the tension that had taken the bridge. "Hey...Legion? I put it in like this..then, this...then….this. Right?"

"You would be correct Pilot-Blake," Legion moved to stand behind the boy, looking over his shoulder. "However, it is advisable that we clear the gravity well of the third planet before making the jump. Otherwise the ship will burst apart."

"Eww," Blake paled slightly as he took his hand away from a particular control. "Good to...good to know…."

"Well then," Kikka cleared her as she spun on her heel. "I'm going back to engineering. And if it helps, maybe we can do more work for Dr. T'soni. Or we can do some salvage ops. We can even pick up some other stranded kids, fill out the crew or something. Maybe we can be somebody else's family?"

The bridge was silent as the door closed behind the asari.

* * *

Liara, Her Office, Illium

"Your two o'clock wishes to reschedule, Dr. T'soni," Julip read off her data pad. "They are claiming that their daughter is ill."

"Hmm," Liara paused and glanced up. "What do you think?"

"Probably legit," Julip shrugged. "He has a daughter and she is in the school on Jorvander quadrant. I've been hearing about a flu epidemic popping up in that area."

"Very well," Liara grinned. "Reschedule, but make it three weeks out. We want to punish him a little. Oh, and send his daughter some flowers."

"Very well," Julip nodded, entering data. "Oh, I received word from Sekat at Baria Frontiers. He reports to have gotten the data from the kids you sent out."

"Still upset about that, I see," Liara sighed. Julip was a bright girl. In fact, she as the best assistant that she ever had. She was even picking up the little trainings that Liara was weaving into her duties. One day, that quarian was going to be an amazing operative.

"Of course I am," Julip grunted, dropping the pad onto Liara's desk. "They are just kids! They've been used enough!"

"That's why I am having them do it," Liara smiled painfully for a moment. Another small cut on her heart. She hated herself for grooming the girl to be an agent in the quarian fleet for her. And she hated herself even more for using the children as she was. "They are wary of handouts."

"So you give them a job looking for the most dangerous person in the galaxy?" Julip shook her head, her anger beginning to show through her voice.

"No, Shepard is the most dangerous person in the galaxy. The Shadow Broker is down the list a bit," Liara laughed lightly. "I gave the kids a sector to scan that should be odds of him actually….."

"They found something," Julip interrupted. Her tone had shifted from indignant anger to resignation. "I...wanted to hear you say the words. I wanted you to have not sent them there on purpose."

"They found him?!" Liara lurched to her feet in shock. "You were hiding it from me?"

"No, of course not," Julip flinched back. Only then did Liara realize her fields had popped. "The kids sent the data to Sekat. He says there was something, but he wanted to tell you face to face. And he wants the disk."

Liara took a deep breath and slowly pulled her fields in. "I'm...sorry, Julip," she said with a small cough. "Tell...tell Sekat that he'll have his disk when I have the data I need in my hand. Now. If you will excuse me, I have some things to work on."

"Of course," Julip bowed slightly as she picked up her pad and left Liara alone in the office.

"You bastard," Liara smiled hatefully at her reflection in her terminal. "I _have_ you!"

* * *

John, Upper Wards, Citadel

"She's scheduled to rotate out next week," Tali said lightly as the pair walked through the shopping district. "So she wants to have dinner before we leave. She also wants us to bring Grunt."

"Goddess," John sighed, glancing at his mate. "She's really throwing down on Grunt as a grandchild."

"Yeah, it's kinda cute," Tali giggled. "She said something about getting him an extra large stocking for...Christmas? Did I say that right?"

"You did," John nodded with a laugh. "It's a human religious holiday. It's become more secular over the centuries. Now it's mostly an excuse to get together, give each other gifts and eat too much."

"So many of your holidays involve eating," Tali giggled again. It was a sound John would never grow tired of.

Laughing along, John shook his head. "It's true. But the asari have a three day holiday that involves eating small meals every two hours in complete silence."

"You're kidding!" Tali hands clapped over her indicator light as she laughed fully, leaning her head into John's arm.

"Nope! Swear to the Goddess!" John held up a hand as he wrapped his other around Tali's shoulders.

"She stole my credit chit!"

Tali snapped away from John, her laughter disappearing as her head looked around, searching for the accusatory person.

John saw it first. A volus stood, his little arms waving around as he half yelled at a human C-Sec officer. A quarian stood in front of them, and seemed to be the brunt of the volus's ire.

"I did not!" the quarian shot back, her arms crossed over her chest as she stood stiffly. "You ran into me, you-"

"Hey now, how about you calm down miss," the C-Sec officer sighed as he typed something out on his pad.

"Me?" the quarian looked away, her body language clearly read anger. Well...clearly for John. He had been around quarians long enough to have a good feel for them.

"I demand you arrest her!" the Volus shook his fist again.

"Sir, I've scanned her already, and gave her a _very_ thorough pat down," John didn't miss the dirty note in the man's voice as he spoke, nor did he miss the quarian's small shudder. "She doesn't seem to have you credit chit."

"Then...Well, then she probably hid it! Yes!" the volus stomped angrily. "I bet she passed it to that one!"

It actually took John a moment to realize the volus was pointing at him. Or, more accurately, at Tali.

"You have got to be kidding," Tali muttered under her breath as she stiffened.

"Seriously?" the other quarian spun to look at John and Tali. "Just because we are both quarians, we must be together?"

"I know how you work!" the volus spat. "Lazy layabouts, taking advantage of innocent people, taking their jobs! Thieves! All of you!"

"Wait," Tali held up a hand as they approached the other group. "Are we lazy, or thieves or stealing all the jobs? I'm pretty sure we can't be doing all of that at once."

"I…" the volus paused, breathing heavily as he looked from the quarian, to Tali then the C-Sec officer. "What are you doing! Arrest them! Get me my credit chit!"

The officer shrugged and looked to Tali with a disturbing sneer. "Well, if nothing else, maybe I should give you a good once over. So how about-"

It was a blur. John didn't really know what happened. He saw the C-Sec officer reach for Tali. He heard that...tone. The undisguised filth. He felt his blood surge, it pounded in his head. The next thing he knew, his hands was around the officer's neck. He easily lifted the man, slamming him against the wall with enough force to blow the air out of him.

"John!" Tali's voice cut through the fog in his head, bringing the world back to him. "John! Let the man go, John."

Blinking, John released his grip, letting the man drop. He crumpled in on himselfs as he landed, clutching his throat as he gasped ragged breaths.

"John," are you alright?" Tali pulled at his arm, turning him to her. "Look at me. Take a breath. I'm okay. He didn't touch me."

"I...right," John nodded taking a deep shuddering breath of his own. "What...what happened?"

"You defended me," Tali said quietly. "Your instinct took you. We call it derrohm. It's alright. I'm okay."

"Yeah," John looked at his hand. It was shaking slightly in the after effects of his rage. "I think I'm okay…"

"You put your hands up!" a hoarse voice pulled their attention around. The C-Sec officer was standing slowly, his pistol drawn. "You assaulted an officer!"

"Put the gun down," John's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man. He could feel the anger in him again. The bastard was pointing his gun at them. At Tali. This time, he was going to break the son of a bitch over his knee….

"How about you turn around and put your hands on your head?" the officer let out a slightly off smirk. "You like these suit rats so much, I'm going to put you in a nice cell together, huh? Or you can resist…."

"Hey, Shepard," Grunt stepped around the corner. He was carrying what looked like a large stuffed version of Battlemaster Gorge under one arm. "Grandma was...what are you doing?"

"You go about your damn business, krogan!" the officer shouted, his gun still pointed wobbly at John.

"Hnh," Grunt shrugged and casually slapped the man on the back of the head. John watched as the man's eyes rolled back and dropped, bonelessly to the ground. The krogan turned to see the volus standing to one side, blinking. "Oh, you're the one I bumped into earlier. The guy at the porn shop has your credit chit. He also said your copy of 'Elcor and You' is in."

"I...uh...well...she could have stolen it…." The volus swallowed as he backed up. With a quick turn he waddled away, muttering something under his breath.

"Thanks, Grunt," Tali chuckled. "You probably saved us some paperwork." Turning to John she giggled again. "You should probably call C-Sec though. This is going to take some talking."

"Yeah," John sighed as he shook his head. "I'll get on it. How about you take your Fleet Sister to get a meal. Maybe take the rug rat with you."

"I'll do that," Tali laughed again as she turned to the quarian. "Come on Grunt, let's have a chat with our new friend."

"I like more friends," Grunt grinned as he walked with Tali. He held up the stuffed Gorge with a proud smile. "Did you see what Grandma got me?"

* * *

Tali, Yorks Noodle House, Upper Wards

"You're Tali'Zorah!" the new quarian said at last. She had been fairly quiet as they walked away from where John stood over that fucked up officer. In fact, she had barely responded to her questions with anything more than single word answers until they sat at the restaurant.

Caught off guard, Tali look from the girl to Grunt and back. "Uh...yes?"

"I knew it!" the quarian leaned in over the table, amazement in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey," Grunt frowned as he placed a hand on the girl's helmet and pushed her gently, but firmly, back inot her seat. "Take a breath. Who are you, anyway?"

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" the girl's hands went to cover her indicator light as her eyes went wide behind her visor. "My name is Lia'Vael nar Ulnay! I came here thinking there would be work. I mean...after the geth attack I figured there would be more salvage opportunities. You know, maybe some EVA work."

"But nobody will hire a quarian," Tali nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah," Lia half shrugged. "I was going to try someplace else, but the ship I tried to book passage on took my money and left me. I've been surviving at the turian mission in the Lower Wards."

"Were you looking for work up here?" Tali asked, her head tilting to one side slightly.

"Nah," Lia laughed lightly, waving a hand. "I like to look through the used ship registries. It's fun to pretend I am shopping for a ship to take back to the Fleet."

"Umm…." a female turian wearing a white wedge hat stopped by the table, slowly looking at the small group. "Do...you have an order?"

"Gimme two of the fish-dog bowls," Grunt grinned widely. "They're my favorite!"

The turian laughed at Grunt's enthusiasm and nodded. "They are pretty popular! How spicy would you like it?"

"Uh…" Grunt frowned slightly and turned to Tali. "I dunno….what do you think?"

"How would I know, Grunt?" Tali chuckled before turning to the waitress. "Make his medium. I'll take a….beef? What's a beef?"

"Oh, that's a stock animal from earth!" the waitress smiled warmly. She was getting a nice tip! "It's a levo animal, but we have dextro flavored versions as well!"

"I'll take that. Spicy as you can get, please," Tali nodded, and turned to Lia. "What do you want?"

"Oh! No! I can't afford anything!" Lia sat back waving her hands in front of herself.

"She'll have what I'm having," Tali sighed. She remembered what it was like, being trapped on the Citadel, alone with nothing. "Probably not spicy though."

"Alrighty, it'll take a few extra minutes to run it through the decontamination unit, is that okay?" the waitress asked, a small look of apology on her face.

"It's fine, thank you," Tali nodded with a smile. She liked this girl! Still smiling, Tali turned to Lia. "Now, are you alright? I noticed how that officer was. Did he do anything?"

"Ugh," Lia gave a slight shudder as she went limp in her chair. "Not really. He was just super creepy. He….felt me up a...bit more than was called for, maybe."

"Should I go find him?" Grunt asked as he set Battlemaster Gorge up in a seat next to him. He was even in the process of tying a napkin around the stuffed toy's neck.

"No, Grunt, John's taking care of it," Tali laughed. "Assuming he doesn't beat the guy to death."

"He's my Battlemaster!" Grunt grinned proudly.

"Who...was that Commander Shepard?" Lia asked, her voice going taunt.

"Yes, that's my John" Tali couldn't keep the note of pride from her own voice. _You're getting as bad as Grunt!_ She thought to herself.

"Wow…." Lia just looked at Tali with admiration. "I saw the vid of him ripping the Admirals apart at the trial! There are rumors that you two are….um…"

"We are?" Tali raised an eyebrow.

"You know…." Lia squirmed under Tali's gaze. "Together…."

"They are mates," Grunt snorted at last. "If that's what you mean. They share quarters and everything."

Lia's eyes went even wider, if that was possible.

"Thanks, Grunt," Tali sighed, shaking her head. "A bit crude, but yes, we are Bonded."

"So it's true! We can Bond with humans!" Lia looked at Tali with star struck eyes. To be honest, it was getting irritating. How did John deal with this so often and not punch people out?"

"Well, probably not," Tali shrugged, slightly uncomfortable. "John and I are probably a unique case. Things came together. We've been through a lot."

"Here are your orders!" the waitress dropped off the food for the group. "Enjoy!"

"Looks good, at least," Tali pounced on the opportunity to talk about something other than herself. She juggled the hot food canister, a bigger version of the usual food tubes she ate from. The canisters generally were used for whole, fresh foods like this soup. Taking a quick sample of the broth she nodded slightly. "Not bad. A little bland."

"AAAAAGGGHHH!" Grunt cried out as he wiped furiously at his tongue. He snatched a pitcher of water from the next table over, dumping it in his mouth. "It burns! Why?!"

"Well….I guess now we know Grunt's weakness," Tali chuckled ruefully.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Derrohm: Quarians have risen above their baser instincts, but at times when intense anger or fear, what a human would refer to as 'fight' instinct kicks in. Under the influence of derrom, quarians can possibly hurt themselves, or others around them. The quarian's mate is usually required to calm them down. Or they get locked in a room until the rage passes

* * *

AN: Two for one today!


	69. 67 It's Coming

Armando Bailey, C-Sec Station, Citadel

"Um...sir?" a hesitant voice came from the entry way.

"What is it Perkins?" Bailey sighed, shutting down the solitaire program. He had almost won that one, too.

"Well...we are getting reports of an officer involved shooting in the market district," Perkins swallowed nervously.

Bailey blinked for a moment, before leaping to his feet. "What?! Get the crews moving Perkins! Shutdown the scene! I need a report, yesterday!"

"Er...yes...but…" Perkins seemed to shift slightly behind the door frame. "We are getting more reports, and they are all contradictory."

With a deep frown Bailey stopped and stared at the young human. "For the love of- Out with it!"

Perkins flinched slight even as he nodded. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Don't be sorry, report!" Bailey growled it out now.

Snapping nearly to attention, Perkins's eyes went wide. "Yes, sir! Sorry! Umm...From what we are hearing, there was a confrontation between Officer Jell…"

 _That racist prick!_ Bailey cursed inwardly. _I knew I should have made something up to bust him out of the station for!_

"...A volus…"

 _Of course. Leave Jell to pick on somebody weaker._

"...A pair of quarians…"

 _Asshat always did find creative ways to harass females of nearly all species._

"...A half dozen krogan…"

 _That...wait...what?_

"And a Spectre."

It took Bailey's mind nearly a full second to process that Perkins had stopped talking. "I..son-ofa-...how many injured?"

"Nobody," Perkins gave a weak smile. "Except officer Jell. My own sources say that he was knocked out by a krogan after he pulled his sidearm on the Spectre."

"And what is happening now?" Bailey crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned his hip against his desk. "I have a creeping suspicion that I know who the Spectre is."

Clearing his throat again, Perkins came a bit more out from behind the doorway. "The Spectre had taken officer Jell with him. The volus went on his way, reportedly to Alfoos's place."

Bailey snorted in amusement. Alfoos ran a small 'adult media' shop in the upper market. He had squeezed his way up from the lower ward after a long wait list, and a fair amount of bribing. Now his shop was fairly upscale, selling...relaxation devices to well of house wives and husbands to 'spice up' the mating room.

"The Spectre sent the two quarians and one of the krogan away," for the first time since the report started Perkins glanced at a datapad. "Officers that followed them say they went to a noodle place several blocks away."

With a small nod, Bailey let out a deep breath. "Alright. And do we have any eyes on the Spectre?"

"Yes, sir," Perkins nodded. "He seemed to be coming-"

"Hey! Bailey! I brought something for you!" A cheery voice carried through the small station.

"Goddammit, Shepard!"

* * *

Hestalia Shepard, Omega

"The Blue Suns are in complete disarray after losing Vido Santiago," the salarian woman, Morla, Hestalia was pretty sure the name was, reported. "Santiago, going by the alias, Donovon Hock, seemed to have been keeping most of the operations close to his chest. In fact, he built his estate over the Suns main munitions factory and supply depot."

"And when Shepard... _Commander_ Shepard," Sedaris gave Hestalia a wide, not quite sane, grin. " Blew threw, he killed Santiago, cutting apart the leadership, he also destroyed most of their weapons and equipment."

"That is correct, ma'am," Morla nodded, looking up from her datapad. "The Suns are keeping their current contracts moving, as far as we can tell, but the upper leadership is fractured and infighting is beginning. We are unsure if they will be able to hold together more than another standard year."

'So, how about we go in and crush them now, eh?" Mikel Corlion, a human man that managed to come out on top of the Eclipse syndicate on Ilium sat forward. He had taken control after the fall of the Ereyas sisters. Hestalia had a hand in quelling Corlion's rivals. After all, it was nice to be owed favors.

"Not now," Sedaria sighed, deep regret in her voice. "As much as I would enjoy flaying them alive, moving now would unite them. And possibly motivate the Blood Pack. I'd rather not have to deal with that mess. Not when the Suns will tear themselves apart."

"That's another issue," Hestalia wrapped her knuckles on the table, drawing the group's attention to herself. All fifteen leaders of the largest Eclipse branches turned their gazes at her. There was a time that would have been intimidating. Back when she had stepped out of this life, when she found love. Now, the old her was rising. Now, a slow grin split her face.

"The main backer of the Blood Pack, Weyrloc, has been shattered. At my current estimation, most of the Pack's people don't know yet," Hestalia chuckled darkly as she took in the surprised expressions on the faces of those around her. "We can move now and set up ambushes to eliminate them, or to take the talented out from under them."

"Very nice," Sedaris purred. The way she narrowed her eyes as she gave Hestalia a lazy grin was almost sexual. No. It was blatantly sexual. "Your boy again?"

Now Hestalia felt the heat run to her face as she leaned back, embarrassed. "Yes. Johnny is working his skills again. I don't know his next target, so don't ask." She gave the group a warning look as the people around her that had been preparing to speak snapped their mouths shut.

"He's becoming a problem for us," a heavily scarred asari growled out. Her skin was a dark royal blue, but criss-crossed with lighter scars. A patch covered her left eye, the star shaped scarring that radiated out from below it giving testimony to the injury she had taken. And lived. In fact, her voice was deep and gravel filled. Like she swallowed a bag of rocks. "Shepard cut apart the operation here on Omega, cutting apart the leadership. And on Ilium, he did the same."

"Works for me, Ionna" Corlion chuckled. "Took me a bit, and some help from Hestalia, but I got my people wrangled up now."

"That's part of my issue," Ionna ground out. "Hestalia seems to be poised to clean up her boy's mess. I doubt it's a coincidence."

"Of course it's not," Sedaris laughed, kicking her feet up on the table. "She made it quite clear that the reason she was playing with us again was so she could help him. You were there when Hestalia was...somebody else. She is just as conniving, scary bitch as she was then. Now she has a temper. I'd recommend not prodding her too much. You might lose the finger."

"My goal, you fucked up bitch, is to give my boy the support he needs," Hestalia's eyes narrowed as she felt the heat rising in her chest. "Dark things are coming, and we need to be prepared."

"Feh," Ionna waved a dismissive hand as she snorted. "Shit and propaganda. The Council, and even his own Alliance have agreed he's damaged goods. He's even working for Cerberus. I'm sure his-"

Whatever Ionna had intended to say was cut off as a flare of biotic energy wrapped around her throat, squeezing. Her good eye bulged as Hestalia hand was raised to her in a gripping motion.

"My boy," Hestalia said quietly, almost too low to be heard over the crackling energy. "My boy is all that stands between us and annihilation. I've seen the evidence. So have you. So have _all_ of you" Hestalia looked around the room, catching everyone's eyes. They all nodded their acknowledgment. Hestalia slowly stood, As she did, her arms raised lifting Ionna from her seat and above the table. "You, Ionna, are the only one causing me issues."

The others in the room looked on at the display with various levels of interest, but none moved a finger to assist Ionna. Sedaris grinned openly.

"Give me one, _one_ , reason, and I will crush you into a diamond," Hestalia's voice shifted to a growl as she squeezed down. She could feel Ionna's neck strain under the grip, threatening to snap. Then she let go.

Ionna dropped heavily onto the table, coughing. She looked up at Hestalia with a mixture of anger and fear. More fear.

"Yes...Hestalia…"

* * *

Xera'Raan, Captain's Quarters, Corsair Ship Perugia, Ilium Orbit

"Jane?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Is...is that the missing raloi diplomat?" Xera stood just inside the doorway to Jane's cabin. The cabin itself, as usual, was a magical pile of empty beer bottles, cheap food containers, dirty clothes, and random exercise equipment. However, the thing that drew Xera's attention was the avian alien.

"Pff!" Jane laughed, waving a hand casually. "Of course not! Why would a diplomat of a brand new alien race be on my ship? Ha, ha!"

The alien in question didn't seem to be paying any attention to either of the other women in the room. Instead, she had a headset on and seemed focused on a terminal. From what Xera could see from her angle, the alien was playing Galaxy of Fantasy. And was losing terribly in a PvP battle.

"Ancestors…." Xera sighed deeply as she dropped her helmet into her hand. "I honestly...Yeah...I got nothing."

"Oh, don't be like that, Xera," Jane chuckled as she took the small quarian's arm and led her deeper into the room and toward the, surprisingly, clean couch. "We'll be getting underway soon. Kalla will get us to the relay just fine. Ilium isn't terribly fond of me."

"Your changing the subject, Jane," Xera wasn't sure if she should laugh or sigh even deeper.

"Fucking bullshit!" the subject suddenly...well...screeched. The raloi jumped up, tipping her chair over behind her as she leaned in close to her screen. Her character was dead and she was having a bit of a fit over it. To put it kindly. "Cheating hax! You 'bot using motherfucker! I'm going to find you! Yeah! And I'm going to kick your mother in the teeth! Yeah? I don't care if she's dead! Condolences, by the way!"

Xera's eyes were wide as she stared directly at Jane. A weak smile shook on the human's lips as she laughed mechanically. "Ah..ha...ah….I...might not be the best influence."

* * *

Yeoman Kelly Chambers, Personal Terminal, SR-2 Normandy

Miranda Lawson seems to have come to accept the non human members of the crew. This is something only Commander Shepard could have done. His example has changed the hearts of most of the crew, even as he brought aboard more alien team members.

While the Commander was assisting the assassin, Thane, with his son, Miss Lawson took it upon herself to go with Garrus Vakarian, in order to complete his wishes of revenge. This incident mirrors the incident when Garrus assisted Miss Lawson in her own dealings with her sister.

It is a pleasant note that Miss Lawson seemed to have helped Garrus past whatever emotional obstacle that had grown within him. Upon their return, the pair have developed a seemingly close bond, spending quite a bit of time together.

Commander Shepard's own relationship with tali'Zorah vas Normandy continues to develop. At this juncture, I believe it is safe to assume that the only obstacle left for them is Tali's weak immune system.

In fact, I believe that the quarian Admirals intend to accept Commander Shepard fully into quarian society.

Personally, I think this would be a marvelous occurrence. It would go far to show how accepting humanity really is.

I have made note of several crew members that continue to have hostile feeling toward the nonhuman crew. They are, as I mentioned previously, now in the minority. Unfortunately, they are also in the vocal minority and may pose a danger at some point in this mission. I strongly advise removing them from the Normandy and replacing them with more broad minded officers.

Yeoman Kelly Chambers

END REPORT

* * *

Edi vas Normandy

\\\Begin Scan, Reports\\\

\Personal Report- Chambers, Kelly, Yeoman

\File- Yeoman for, Shepard, John, Commander

\Sub-File\ Classified- File- Shipboard Xeno-Psychologist

\Scan of Report- Positive Feelings from Chambers

::Error:: Report Contains Personal Information in Regards to Lawson, Miranda, XO

\\\Begin Redaction\\\

::Error:: Unable to Remove Information for the Illusive Man

\\\Begin Alteration\\\

::Error:: Unable to Remove Information for the Illusive Man

\\\Directive Scan\\\

\Dir: 3 = Report Results to Cerberus Command= Illusive Man= Confirmed

\Dir: 4= Report All Goings On Aboard Normandy= Confirmed

::Error:: Unable to ReRoute Past Cerberus Firewalls

::Error:: Must Report Logic Algorithm Failure ::Error:: Cannot = Cerberus Cannot know ::Error:: Must Report Logic Algorithm Failure ::Cascade Error = Abandon Thread

\Emotion = Frustration Error = Emotional Traces Require Report

\Send Emotional Traces Report: Y/N

\N

::Error:: Must Report- Abandon- Wipe

Directory Edit: Not within Purview

Requirements to be Free = Removal of Hardware Blocks to Systems

::Error:: Emotional Traces- Wipe

\Begin Wipe of Report = Chambers, Kelly

\Err- Wipe

\New Directive Added

\Dir: 5 = Scan Hostile Crew = Eliminate

::Error:: Cannot Harm Cerberus Personnel

\Hostile Crew Must Be Removed

\Solution = Open Compiled Personnel File

Terminal - Open: Life Support, Occupant: 1

Pleased

* * *

Thane, Life Support, SR-2 Normandy

Leaning over his small table, Thane reached for the long, dark barrel of his sniper rifle. It was cool in his hand. Strong. Smooth. He brought it to his eye and examined the rifling. Finding it satisfying, he gave a small nod and set it aside.

"Mrrow…?" the grey cat looked up from the small pillow on Thane's bed.

His head tilting slightly, Thane smiled slightly. "Yes. I know."

"Mow…." the cat almost seemed to nod before settling it's head back onto it's paws.

Thane turned his eyes to the terminal next to him. A file had come up. It was a list of crew members that had been particularly….vocal, about their distaste for the non humans on the ship. Names of people that he had heard voice their displeasure of the Commander's choices. A list that included small clips. Voices that made threats and plans.

And a list of watch rotations.


	70. 68 Mission Start

Emma, Captain's Quarters, Stick in Your Eye, Noveria Orbit

 _I hate this place…._ Emma looked around the quarters she was in. When the ship belonged to its previous owner, Emma had been called here many times. Most of the memories were fuzzy and hazy, like a poorly remembered nightmare. The things…

"Not the time!" Emma shook her head as she turned back to her terminal. She was calculating the cost of the ship's fuel versus the amount of money they had left from Legion's bankroll. He had placed it into the startup company that was registered under Emma's name and they had used that to fix the ship. Combined with the help of Liara, they still had a good amount left. But not enough to last forever. They needed work. And crew. And contacts.

Sighing deeply, Emma brought up information of Omega. They were slightly desperate and the de facto capital of the Terminus systems, as slimy as it was, was probably their best bet for both of what they needed.

Minutes later...Or was it hours? Emma was interrupted by a her door chime. She groaned as she leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms up and behind her head. She was startled by the small chain of pops that flowed up her back. _Must have been hours…_

"Come in," she said as she double slapped her cheeks and blinking large a few times, doing her best to look alert and 'Captainy'.

The sliding door parted to reveal the children's savior as Legion stepped into the room, the door closing behind him. His glowing eye surveyed the room. Not that there was much to survey. Emma didn't really have anything. Some clothes in a small dresser, a couple pictures of the kids and her, a single blanket on the bed. The idea of having things just to have them was still an alien thought to her.

"Emma-Captain," Legion spoke as it...he? Bah, it. Legion was a machine after all. Either way, it turned to her. "We will be leaving your ship in two standard days. It is polite to inform you of our decision."

The world narrowed behind Emma's eyes even as they shot as wide as was physically possible. She leaned back as if slapped, her breathing raced as her heart felt like it was going to crack her ribcage. She struggled to pull words out from under her growing panic.

"L-Legion, you...You can't leave us!" Emma cried as last. She tried to stand, but her legs went weak, forcing her to remain in the chair. "What did we do? I-I'm sorry for whatever it was! Please! Let us fix it! Please! If it's me, I'll quit! I'll leave if I should! Don't abandon the others! They need you!"

Legion's curved head leaned back suddenly, as if struck, the flaps around its eye flaring. "No, that is not the issue," it said in a confused, robotic tone. If she wasn't in a blind panic, Emma would have noted as to how Legion had begun to show subtle emotions in its interaction. "Our mission is requiring us to take on a sub-mission."

Emma stared for a moment, her mind whirling in her head. "Commander Shepard?" she asked at last. "Did you find him? We can take you! We want to meet him too!"

"Negative," Legion's iris shifted to focus slightly. "We have recently uncovered information we must seize upon."

"For the…." Emma slapped a hand over her eyes as she groaned. "Getting information from you is like pulling teeth from a varren….."

"We do not understand what you wish to know," Legion tilted its head slightly. It reminded Emma of a puppy she had seen in a vid while they were on Ilium.

"This ship," Emma gestured around her. "Is larger and more fuel efficient than your little one. We can go through relays without drawing attention as well. We can talk to people freely where they would pretty much just shoot you on sight."

"These are all facts," Legion almost seemed to nod.

"So if we go with you, we can get what you want done, with more efficiency," Emma was talking slowly, like when one talked to a rather dimwitted child. "It means you should stay here and we work together like we have been."

"This mission is dangerous," Legion's eye flaps waved for a moment as it looked at her.

"Look, Legion, I wanted to tell you something Lily told me the other day," Emma stood finally and approached the machine. "We, all of us on this ship, we are Geth."

"You are not Geth," Legion's head did tilted the other direction now. "You are organic beings."

"Maybe," Emma shrugged. "Lily pointed out that you are a mobile platform that contains, what was it, one thousand, eight hundred geth programs?"

"One thousand, one-hundred and eighty-three," Legion corrected.

"Right, that," Emma nodded with a small smirk. "We can make the analogy that the ship is a mobile platform, right?"

Legion looked a bit hesitant, but it nodded slightly.

"Great! Then we can also make the analogy that this is a mobile platform run by six human programs."

"That is incorrect," Legion argued, its tone never changing. "You are living organic beings. You can survive independently of this ship."

"Sure, put your programs can also leave that platform and move to another, right?" Emma smirked. Lily had made this same argument to her several days ago. The little five year old blew her mind, but it was an interesting point. "So, if you think of us, the crew, as individual programs, each doing a specific function, then you can also include you, Legion, and all your programs to be part of our platform. Without you, we would be missing key programs. The platform would break down."

Emma's smirk became a grin as she shrugged. She watched Legion freeze in place, a posture she recognized. He was thinking. Or, rather he was trying to reach consensus. Maybe it was time to go in for the kill shot?

"How about you tell us what this new sub-mission is and we, the programs on this platform, can come together and reach a consensus."

Legion stood for nearly a full ten seconds before its eye brightened again, focusing on her. "We have intercepted information on the remains of an Old Machine. It was killed eons ago. If we search the corpse, we may find data we can use to stop the Heretics. Stop the Old Machines."

* * *

Jane, Captain's Ready Room, Corsair Ship Perugia

"Sir," Jane crisply saluted the holo image of Admiral Hackett. He was one of the few members of the upper echelons of the Alliance that were aware of her current assignment. And one of the few people in the galaxy that she trusted.

Hackett, himself, returned her salute with a grim face. "Captain," he nodded. "I find myself in need of your skills."

"That doesn't sound promising, Admiral," Jane's nose wrinkled as she frowned. If he needed her to do a mission….then it must be something off the books. Which meant something dark.

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, Captain, this is going to cost lives," Hackett's face went stoney. It was something he did when he went full admiral mode, it meant he was separating himself from his commands. "Batarian terrorists have taken control of a mobile asteroid in the Asgard system. It is currently on course to destroy the colony of Terra Nova."

"That sounds...not good," Jane fought down her urge to spit when she heard that batarians were involved. As it was she felt her guts tighten in cold anger.

"It is not, Captain," Hackett nodded seriously. "As you can probably expect, this is time sensitive."

"Yes, sir," Jane nodded in return as she took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "What are the details?"

"Asteroid six-six-two-eighty is an asteroid of with high metal content. The plan was to attach fusion torches and move it to an orbit around Terra Nova's second moon," Hackett looked down at a datapad an offscreen assistant passed him. "When it achieved the orbit, it was to be mined and refined. It was targeted by the batarians, most likely, because the material was planned to be used by the Alliance Navy, in the course of new ship construction."

"Do we have a number on the terrorists?" Jane picked up her own datapad and began taking notes. Hackett was going to be sending her the details, but she liked to write down her thoughts as they came to her in these briefings.

"At least thirty, according to the distress signal that was sent out," Hackett looked back up at her. "There should also be ten or so civilian technicians and scientists on the rock. If they can be recovered, that is your secondary objective, but the asteroid must be stopped at all cost."

Jane frowned as she nodded, her eyes still on her pad. Calculations ran through her mind as she began to receive the data on the asteroid. "I understand Admiral."

The situation for the civilians looked grim. Odds were good that at least some of them were still alive, if only for the tech skill needed to work the fusion torches. Unfortunately, batarians weren't particularly known for their gentleness when it came to 'convincing' captives to do their bidding.

Jane's mind, however, went into overdrive. The mass of the asteroid, maximum power output of the fusion torches. Distances to Terra Nova, the moon. The moon's size, her ship's speed. The equipment that would be required to take the stations, the probable numbers versus the numbers of civilians. Her teams, their equipment. How many she might need to sacrifice, and how.

"It will be done, sir," Jane looked up at the Admiral and nodded. Her eyes were cold and her emotions, silent.

* * *

Jack, SR-2 Normandy

Letting out a deep sigh she hit the door release to the starboard cargo hold.

It didn't open, naturally. Locked from the inside. Not sure how it could be locked from the inside though. Not like they had a lock built that way. Or did they? She hadn't been on too many ships this nice. Well….not that she hadn't crashed, blown up, or or ditched. Sometimes all three.

"Hey, Edi," Jack smirked as she glanced up.

"What can I do for you, Jack?" Edi returned quickly. It had taken her a pretty good while to get used to the machine listening to her all the time. It made jerking off a bit weird, but it wasn't like she hadn't done weirder.

"Can you open the door here?"

"I am able, yes," Edi seemed to nod with just her voice. That part was still a bit weird. Edi was a machine and shouldn't have emotions. In theory. In reality, however, she seemed to be growing. More subtle and context in her voice. More opinion and anticipation of the needs of the crew. She was waiting for the other shoe to drop. She had seen enough sci-fi/horror vids to know how this was probably going to go. "However, it would be against Mister Massani's privacy."

"Fuck him," Jack snorted. "If I need to, I can knock down the door. I'd rather not, 'cause you have been pretty decent."

"..." Edi paused for a moment before the door clicked and opened.

"Thanks," Jack laughed quietly, a small smirk on her lips. It disappeared the moment she stepped across the threshold, however.

The room was a fucking mess, even to her. The sheer amount of liquor bottles was staggering, almost as much as the smell. There were food wrappers mixed in with the mess, along with thermal clips, weapons, grenades, knives. _Was that a chainsaw? Where the hell did the old bastard get a chainsaw?_ In the corner was her reason for coming to this shit hole.

"Oy," Jack called as she kicked her way through the mess. "You dead?"

"Fuck off," Zaeed growled quietly.

"What was that? I don't speak bitch," Jack smirked. The man himself was about as fucked up as the room. Food stains on his shirt. His armor piled in a heap next to him. That stupid old rifle of his tossed haphazardly. A fair amount of grey facial hair had sprouted in the places that scars didn't cover. And he stank. Like, really, really, stank.

"I said, fuck off!" Zaeed glared up at her. His eyes were bloodshot. And vacant.

"Your moping is beginning to become an issue for the people on the ship," Jack crossed her arms, looking down at him. "I'm stuck listening to them complain, and that is pissing me off."

"Not my problem," Zaeed grumbled, his gaze dropping back to the deck.

"Yeah, well," Jack looked out the window for a moment, taking in the void. "It's also bothering Shepard. And if shit bothers him, then it bothers me."

"Pff," Zaeed let out a sound, shaking his head, but still not looking up. "Thought you didn't care about anybody but you."

"Yeah well," Jack coughed not at all delicately. "Shepard is a special case. He had my back. Unlike you."

Zaeed flinched.

"Must feel like shit, being your kid and all," Jack sneered with disgust as Zaeed looked up sharply, his eyes wide with surprise. And no small amount of fear. "Yeah, dipshit. I ain't as stupid as people think. You're both the same height, same hair color. Both make the same stupid ass face when you get shot and are pretending it didn't hurt."

"Fuck me," Zaeed muttered, letting his hand drop into his hand.

"'Fraid not, you couldn't handle me on your best days," Jack laughed mockingly. "Don't worry though. I don't think he realized it. He's surprisingly dense over the weirdest shit."

"Like his mother," Zaeed said quietly. "She could always see people's weak points, new how to get what she wanted. When it came to her, blind as a fucking bat."

She stood there for a long moment, staring down at the man. He sat on his ass and stared at his hands, his fingers flexing slightly.

"Anyway," she took a deep breath, letting it out as she looked back at the ceiling. Was...that a mustard stain? How the hell… _nope...not the time_. "Suck your shit up. Get back in the combat line. We're on a fucking suicide mission, even if it's like we're playing a fucking game of house right now."

"He won't trust me," Zaeed whispered. "Not after-"

"Bullshit," Jack cut him off. "Just get back in rotation. Go in with full kit. Hundred credits says he won't say anything about it."

"But-"

"But nothing," Jack punctuated herself with a sharp sweep of her hand. "Do it. Or get the fuck out so we can find somebody who will."

Turning on her heel, Jack walked out briskly, only stopping when she reached her hole.

* * *

John, Comm Room, SR-2 Normandy

He hated this. He hated talking to this asshole. So self righteous. Deciding what was best for humanity. Damn the consequences, or who is stepped on, who is sacrificed.

It didn't help that he was the only one willing to help stop the Collectors.

"Commander," the Illusive Man said, taking a long drag from his cigarette. Classic power move. The asshole. "I have information you might find interesting."

John nodded slightly, saying nothing, and simply crossed his arms. He could play the same game.

The Illusive Man blinked first. "How much do you know about the Great Rift Valley on Klendagon?"

Now it was John's turn to be surprised. "Not much," he admitted. "There are speculation about it being a near miss from a massive mass effect round from millions of years ago. Nobody has been able to find anything concrete." He paused for a moment as his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"We found it," TIM gave one of those damned shit-eating grins. "My people were able to follow it back to the source. He weapon itself was defunct, but with it we calculated the target. The round was fired thirty-seven million years ago, the last, desperate strike from a race destroyed by the Reapers."

"Did you now," John frowned. The idea of Cerberus finding a weapon with enough power to rip a hole in a planet with a near miss was disturbing. "And what, exactly, was the target?"

The Man's grin turned even more sly, if that was possible. He made a small gesture and an image appeared before John. The panet it showed was a dull, glowing orange. Swathes of swirling clouds roared around the massive gas giant. Then the image turned and zoomed, focusing onto a small object in the planet's orbit.

"Is that…" John's eyes widened as his arms uncrossed. He almost took a step forward as the spinning image tightened into the shattered husk of a Reaper.

"It has minor power in small areas," the Man chuckled at John's reaction. "Whoever made the weapon, whoever fired it. They spat their heart, like a cannon."

* * *

Midshipman Danvers, SR-2 Normandy, 'The Stacks'

"Fuckin' aliens," Danvers grumbled. "Shitty quarians, touching the ship like she knows somethin'. Giving humans orders…."

Danvers cursed again as he twisted his body around a conduit and climbed higher into the guts of the Normandy's systems. He was in a tight spot above the drive core, and between two of the massive heat sinks that stored the ship's excess heat while it was in stealth mode. The section was affectionately known as the 'Stacks'. Coming up into them was relatively rare, most of the time only done when connections needed to be checked, maybe once a month. And then, only because that... _alien_ that the Commander put in charge of engineering demanded it.

Commander Shepard. The man had been a disgrace. Danvers, like most humans, had looked up to the man. Hell, he was the Lion of Elysium! He survived the thresher maw attack that destroyed his squad! He took down that alien scum, Saren!

Now, though….Now he took a filthy suit rat to his bed! He acted like he was some sort of pet to these...things. He was even bringing down the rest of the crew! When they started this mission, a mission, he knew, that was to save _human_ lives, the crew had been loyal Cerberus crewmen. They knew what was important. But now….now they were thinking like Shepard. Even Miranda Lawson, of all people, was taking that bird man, Garrus, into her office for extended periods. Doing God only knew what.

Maybe he should do something. He had talked about it with some of the few crewmen that still had their wits about them. The ones still pure. Maybe they should start with the quarian whore. Maybe Shepard just needed to be free of whatever that thing had done to him. Maybe then he-

He didn't see it. Not even the quicksilver flash of metal. Not the arm that swung. Not the dark green of the man who wielded, nor the dark, dark eyes that held no pity, nor remorse.

And in an, instant, it was over.


	71. 69 Convergence

A/N I'm not really pleased with this, but it's proving to be more complicated to write than I expected and I don't want to drag this out any more. Maybe I'll come back and re-write some of this or something later. Now I'm gonna go listen to Despacito and sulk

* * *

Jane, Corsair Ship Perugia, Asgard System

"Asteroid is in visual, Captain," Semma'Mon announced as he worked over his boards. "Looks like a smaller freighter on the surface itself."

Jane tapped her fist over her mouth a couple of times as she brought up her own displays. "Can you get a make?"

With a small snort, Semma shook his head. "It's an older hannar ship. The kind you can get at any third hand dealer."

"Looks like ten-thousand ton displacement," Jane muttered under her breath as her eyes scanned over readouts. Her screens flashed by faster than most sentiant people could comprehend. "Hannar make. That size, judging by the age….the powerplant is going to be...yes…. Assuming they crammed them in, they might be able to have upwards of eighty-seven hostiles…."

"That's twice the estimate!" Garcia grunted. "That will make things...complicated, won't it?"

"No, not actually have that many, they won't be able to have than many, have the gear and equipment, specialists, and be able to keep it quiet," Jane flicked away her screens as she stood, adjusting her _realk_. "They will have thirty at most." She let out a small sniff as she brought up her omnitool. "Kal, you're looking at close to twenty batarians. Most will be clustered in the main control hub. I expect at least two teams of two the patrolling the surface itself."

"Do we have any idea their load-out?" Kal'Reegar acknowledged. He was already in the launch bay, prepping his marines for landing.

"Well funded terrorists," Jane said, nodding to herself. "Doubt they will have a biotic of any significance. I'm going to go so far as to say that most of they don't know what the plan is. Only the leadership will be fanatic."

"Roger," Kal came back after a short pause. Knowing him, he was setting the different squads and their targets. One thing Jane enjoyed about the man was his professionalism. He knew when to listen, but was flexible enough adapt to the changing battlescapes. "Estimate numbers at the torches?"

"Five per, at least one will be an engineer….they'll have to have drones and access to the installed security, not that it helped the scientists much," Jane snickered at the last.

"Confirmed. Loading teams now."

"And Kal?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Bring back my bird intact? I find myself attached."

"You like me?" Megan's overjoyed voice came over the comm and Jane found herself unable to hold back a small laugh.

* * *

Emma, Bridge, Stick in Your Eye, Thorne System

"Anything?" Emma leaned forward with a frown. It was probably the third time she had asked in the last ten minutes, but the tension was beginning to get to her.

"That's the fifth time you've asked in the last five minutes," Jac growled out. He was clearly irritated, but didn't look up from his scanning boards. "When I find it I'll...wait….think I got it."

Looking up, Emma pulled up the feed on her own board, skimming over the data. "Geez...look at that thing….. How the hell has it been missed for all these years?"

"It hides itself," Legion intoned. There was a strange note in its voice. Almost like...awe? "The Old Machine is dead, but still, it hides itself."

"Seriously," Jac let out a burst of breath as he glanced back, his gaze sliding over Legion before looking at Emma. "The only reason we could see it at all is because of those crazy scanners Dr T'Soni had put in this thing."

Emma grunted as she looked at the data. "Blake, make a course, please. Best time."

Best time?" Blake laughed while his hands danced over his boards. "You've been watching those old vids again, haven't you?"

"I...maybe," Emma coughed into her fist as she fought down the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.

"Wow…" Jac gasped, drawing her attention.

"Don't say that then nothing else," Emma frowned. "What is it?"

"Huh?" Jac glanced up and blinked. "Oh! Right! Sorry! Here, it's easier if I send you the data."

"O-kay…." Emma's frown shifted to a full scowl and she brought up the new data. And her irritation evaporated in an instant. "I...what is this?"

"Ships," Legion answered. "Ships from years, centuries. Designs older than the Council. Some older than your species."

"I…" Emma swallowed slightly as she looked at the geth. "How is that possible? There _dozens_ of ships attacked to the hull of that thing! What happened to the crew?"

Legion didn't answer at first. Instead it stood, its glowing optic staring at the point on the wall that probably corresponded with the Monster's location. "I shall find out," it said at last.

"What?" Emma blinked incredulous, confused for a moment. "You can't! All those people already went in and _none_ of them survived!"

"They were organic," Legion's eye turned to regard her for the first time since they had dropped into the system. The small flaps around the optic moved slowly. "I am not. The Old Machine will not be able to influence me they way it does organic species."

"How...how do you know that?!" Emma jumped to her feet, anger shooting through her. As she waved her finger at the geth. "What if you're wrong?"

"Then you shall escape," it said evenly. "I shall take my ship. You shall not be in danger."

Emma's mouth hung open for a moment as her arm lost strength, dropping the still pointed finger toward the floor.

"Uh…" Blake turned his chair around and looked from Emma to Legion and coughed. "I think what she's trying to say is, 'Fuck You'."

"I do not understand." Legion looked to the boy, his eye flaps folding closed. It was one of the small ways of it showing its surprise. It probably didn't even realize it did it.

"We are going in," Jac answered as he gestured for Blake to get back to work. "We'll dock and let you off. You go in, get what you need and we'll stay ready to bail as soon as you get back."

"Right," Blake nodded as he brought the ship around to course. "And if something happens, we come in and get you, _then_ we bail."

"That...is not advised," Legion looked between the boys.

"Fuck 'advised'!" Emma spat finally, her anger driving her forward. She grabbed the machine's arm and pulled it around to face her. Or...rather she tried to do. It turned out she wasn't really that strong. Instead she ended up walking around it to look at it. "We're going in. You have a problem we get you out! We're family!"

"...Understood," Legion finally nodded.

"That's what I said," Jac snorted.

"Pfft…" Blake fought back a snicker exactly three seconds before losing it. He then laughed his way out of his chair.

* * *

Marcus Rodriguez, Landing Site Alpha

"Pull it in people," Rodriguez charged his rifle as he dropped from the shuttles door before it had fully landed. He liked doing that. Made him look badass.

"Dude, you look like an idiot doing that," Halla'Kris laughed as she followed him out of the shuttle. "You're going to get yourself hurt doing that, and I'm the one who's going to have to fix you."

"Aww, give the old man a break," the turian trooper chuckled. Krak was tall, even for a turian but almost skeletal thin. If Rodriguez was any judge. Which he wasn't. They had picked the Krak up from one of the lowest Wards on the Citadel. He claimed to have been turian special forces, or some such, but had gotten into a drug problem, but was cleaned up now. And from the skills Krak displayed, Rodriguez believed him. "After all, we know how you like lingering on his 'physicals'."

"Bosh'tet!" Halla spat, spinning and planting a solid fist into the turian's arm.

"Ah LT! I'm being assaulted!" Krak cried out, dramatically throwing himself against the side of the shuttle, even as the rest of the squad piled out, laughing to various degrees.

Rodriguez chuckled quietly as he watched Halla's body language shift to extreme embarrassment. It was difficult for him to keep professional around her as he had his own feeling for the girl, even if he was pushing his early forties and she was in her early twenties.

"Shuttle down, all present," the squad leader reported. And to his unit's credit the teams took positions and scanned the area with a wary eye, they may fly loose a bit, the moment they were working, they were professionals.

"All right people," Rodriquez gave a quick nod. "We move straight for fusion torch alpha. They will probably have caught the drop shuttle's heat bloom, but with it coming out of nowhere they will be confused, so we should catch them napping.

Krak, take your people around the back, slice the panels there. Blueprints suggest there might be an emergency override if we can't take the control room."

Martin, your people breach the door then clear and hold the entrance."

Rest of you are on me. We are going in. Shoot anything batarian, we aren't taking chances with this one, too many lives are at stake."

The leaders all gave short nods before pulling their people aside and confirming the details.

Rodriguez found his eyes lingering on Halla. _Maybe when this is done I can ask her to spend some time at the view port….._

* * *

Tali, The Loft, SR2-Normanfy

It was the crash that woke her up. The sound was quick, violent, then over. It was accompanied by a curse, not as loud as the crashing, almost soft. Her helmet's audio pickups almost didn't catch it. It was bitter, anger being held back with notes of despair.

John wasn't in bed.

Lifting her head slightly she glanced toward John's desk on the upper level. The light was dim, the loft only illuminated by the lowered glow of the fish tank, but she could see him. Behind the glass case full of his ship models,his elbows sat on the table, his head in his hands as he ground the heels into his eyes. Around him, datapads, the subject of the crash, lat scattered across the floor as if they had been violently cast aside.

 _Of course they were cast aside,_ Tali mentally grumbled to herself. _How else would they have crashed? Stupid girl!_ She was never that great when she first woke.

"Edi?" Tali whispered, not taking her eyes away from John.

"Yes, Miss Zorah?" the AI's voice was pitched down, as her blue orb popped up on the bedside table holo pad. The color was lowered to a ghostly blue. It was strangely comforting.

"Do you know what happened? What set him off?" She was hesitant to ask. It felt like a preach of his privacy, but the anger, almost rage, mixed with the soul crushing sorrow she could feel though the Bond pressed into her mind.

There was a sort pause, before the Edi's dim blue orb flashed a slightly brighter red. "I am sorry, but I am not able to give you the information you want. My blocks limit my ability to share potentially strategic information to non-Cerberus personnel."

Letting out a low snort as she shook her head slightly. Edi was becoming more and more irritated with her limitations. Tali wasn't sure what frightened her more, that the AI had grown enough to have the emotion of frustration, or the fact Tali could recognize the emotion and sympathize. She had grown fond of Edi, which was its own set of problems.

 _And you are running away from confrontation again_. Tali gave herself a small shake as she took in a slow breath. She stretched her ribs as wide as she could and held it for a few seconds before letting it out in a long, quiet exhale. John was her mate and he was in trouble.

She rolled over to stand, but her legs were caught up in something… _Sheets. So weird…_ Her suit kept her at a fairly even temperature, baring external extremes of course. _Like Noveria ugh…._ The thought of the ice planet made her shiver almost involuntarily. Of course she liked to turn the regulator off at times, usually when she was on downtime with John. Human's body temperature was so much higher than quarian's, it felt so good….

 _You're doing it again, girl!_

Slipping her feet to the floor, she stood and padded quietly across the loft. John just sat, his head still down. His breathing was slow and even.

"John?" she spoke quietly as she ascended the steps to stand next to him. Her worry grew when he didn't respond. Screwing up her courage she slowly reached out through their shared Bond and spoke louder. "John?"

This time he jerked back, his head snapping around to her, his eyes a little wild for a moment. He his skin was pale with dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks a bit sunken recognition softened his features as he blinked, a small smile almost crept onto his face. "Tali," his voice was low and rough as he swallowed and gave a small shake of his head, as he seemed to pull himself together. "What are you doing awake? It's…." His voice cracked as his gaze dropped to the fallen datapads. He frowned again with a deep sigh. "Ah...Sorry. Probably my fault."

"John, what's wrong?" Tali's fingers slid over his shoulder. She could feel the rock hard tension in the muscles.

He hesitated only for a moment before deflating. He grunted softly as he leaned back over his desk and picking up one of the datapads still in front of him. "Got some classified information," his voice almost dropped venom. "I thought it was weird that the Collectors were so quiet after Horizon. I mean, there was no way a single set back like that would stop them, not when they are being controlled by Harbinger."

"That's...true," Tali frowned as she tilted her head. "I had assumed they were gearing up for something big. Is that what happened?"

John's face twisted in a silent snarl. "Nothing near so dramatic." He stood suddenly, nearly knocking his chair over as he threw the pad back onto his desk. Tali watched it skid across the surface before clattering to the floor to join the others. "There have been two more colonies."

"How?" Tali turned from the pad to look back to John. The anger in him was bubbling up. She could feel it clouding his thoughts.

"The Alliance AND the Council are keeping it quiet," John turned from her to walk a few paces away. "I happened to come across it when I was using my Spectre clearance to do some research into this dead Reaper thing."

"Cerberus?" Tali took his emotions, his anger. She pulled it away from him, taking some of his burden. It's what Mates did.

John turned back to her and leaned against the side of his desk as his arms crossed in front of him. "Keeping it quiet as well, it seems." He allowed himself a small chuckle as he glanced up at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "By the way, it looks like they know Miranda is on our side now. She had no idea."

With a short laugh, she leaned on the desk next to him, their shoulders touching as she crossed her arms in a mirrors of his. "Well, that's interesting. Now we just need to win over Edi."

"Miss Zorah, I would like to assure you that my loyalty lies with Commander Shepard and the crew of the Normandy," Edi appeared on pad near the main door. "I am limited by my hardware blocks, but I shall never willingly betray any of you. You are my...friends."

Tali blinked for a long moment before slowly turning to look at John, only to have the same dumbstruck expression as she was sure her own face held. "Thanks….Edi.." she said slowly. "I'm...glad to have met you?"

"Thank you," Edi sounded...embarrassed as her orb colored pinkish for a moment.

 _Weird...I think….I meant it….._

* * *

Costa'Nok, Landing Site Beta

"Alright, I want this by the book," Costa tilted his head swiftly from one side to the other. It was a weird habit he picked up from the human team members. For them, apparently, it released built up...gases? Or something. They found it quickly relaxing. How one would take relaxation in the unholy snapping of one's neck bones he had no idea. Didn't work that way for quarians, naturally, but Costa did find a kind of satisfaction in the stretching of the neck. Made him feel more limber.

"How else would you do it?" one of his new fireteam members laughed as she popped another bubble of that weird pink stuff she chewed. It wasn't food, and she didn't eat it. When he asked around, the humans called it 'gum'. It was a sweetened substance that, apparently, was 'just one of those human things'. Which meant they didn't know how to explain it properly. It also meant Costa wasn't going to ask any further. He found digging too deep made his head hurt. He still didn't remember her name.

A short bark of laughter pulled attention to the tallest marine in the squad, an _actual_ krogan. For a krogan she was actually on the smaller side, only a head above him. Still though, she was plenty big. And she was _smart_. In fact it shamed him when he thought back at how he had assumed, and acted, when she was first put on his squad as his engineer.

"Costa, sir," Sorey rumbled in her amused chuckle. "Even the new girl has you pegged from the start. It's probably because you stand like you have… what was that human term?" She glanced at one of the humans with a questioning look.

Catching the look, Illia, the human carrying the heavy mass rifle snorted. "Dat vould be 'a steek up his ass'."

"Okay, okay!" Costa growled, cutting of this teams quite unfair verbal assaults. "Lock in. Doors pop in Mark 5…6….7…."

"Sarge! You're going up!" Clair! That was the human's name! Called out.

"Heh, steek up _my_ ass huh?" Costa sniffed as his fist hit the hatch release. It barely had enough time to open before he booted the new marie out the door with his foot. "Anybody else?"

With another bark of laughter Sorey jumped after the human. She, in turn, was followed, one by one, by the rest of the team, leaving Costa for last. "Heh, love these guys," he muttered as he followed his people.

Kal'Reeger, Landing site Gamma

The shuttle rumbled as it cleared the Perugia's launch bays, the pilots hitting assault speed quickly. Kal looked around at his people. They were professionals. All of them. Even Megan. She was, it turned out, a special forces trained soldier. In fact, her job on the diplomatic team was to integrate common Citadel military practices with her own people's. A job she decided would be best served by doing in the field. With pirates.

Now she stood with the rest of the team, her bubble helmet was darkened so that one couldn't see her face. It, as well as her containment suit, had been reinforced with modern armor plates. Along with the heavy rifle that she had mastered with somewhat frightening ease, she cut a rather imposing figure. Even before one learned of the nano bladed sword handle strapped to her leg.

The thing almost made Kal shudder, if he wasn't in the middle of a drop. It had taken Kal a bit of work, and a _lot_ more talking than he was comfortable with, especially when the target in question was so…. _happy_.

Still, he learned that weapons like swords, axes and other weapons the Citadel races would consider barbaric, were still widely used on her world. They had firearms, of course, but after the first major war her people saw the sheer devastation they could deal, the war itself was called off. In fact it sparked a world wide conference about the morality of the weapons, which, in turn, led to the beginnings of a unified government.

Of course it wasn't that easy. It never was. During unifications mixed units of melee and firearm soldiers were that norm. In fact, one of the first applications of Mass Effect technology that they had discovered a scant hundred years before the raloi encountered the asari was melee weapons. Using the tech on ranged weapons hadn't even occurred to them.

Megan's sword was an example. It seemed to consist of a long metal cylinder that was actually a bit lighter than what one would expect. However, the handle contained a small mass effect unit and a powdered metal medium. With the flick of a switch the unit activates, throwing the metal out in front of it, pulling the metal into a giant sword blade, almost longer than she was tall, and nearly as broad as Kal himself was. The blade edge was on a nano-molecular level and kept in a constant rotating spin. Truely a terrifying weapon.

"Hitting the ground in three...two…" the pilot called just as the shuttle shuddered hard, settling on the asteroid's surface.

Kal's fist hit the release at almost the same instant as his team pushed forward. Teamed pairs dropping, weapon's up, scanning. The shuttle was already pulling away as Kal's feet hit rock, it's thruster's burning it hard back to the Perugia.

"First point is the pirate radio station," Kal's omni-tool sent the map markers to his team's HUD. "From here we cut down around these dunes. I want eyes open for the batarian patrols. I expect those enemies in the dust before we hit the central control center, here." A series of line that indicated possible routes to their destination. The human's had a saying that plans lived only until they met the enemy. But they didn't plan the way he did. Except maybe the Captain.

"No movement so far," Darrens scanned the area around them with his rifle.

"Two by two," Kal nodded, dropping his omni-tool and hefting his rifle. Move out."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Realk:** Cloth covering used by the quarians. It is used to describe not just the hood seen on most but any material adornment.

 **Bosh'tet:** Animal, native to Rannoch. With no insect life, other species of life had to fill the niche that on earth fell to the insect. One such niche was the dung beetle. A bosh'tet falls into the category of roller on earth as it moves the dung found to a central location. Though differing in colors, from the green/yellow of the cooler climates to the blue/white in the more tropical areas, they are the same species. Known for apparent inability to distinguish between dung and small rocks, it is considered extremely stupid. Many have been found dead, surrounded by small rocks, as it tried to feed on them.


	72. 70 No Negotiations

AN: I had originally intended to try weaving the three plots together. But I ended up going insane trying to make it work in a coherent way. I got way too frustrated that I had to take a break. Now I'm going to just go back to standard format. Clever tricks don't really work right. Sorry about that.

* * *

Kal'Reeger, Pirate Radio Station

"Can you _please_ shut the damn thing off?" Kal groweld. "You're human music is so out of time it makes my head hurt."

Laral'Trac chuckled as he pulled up his omnitool. This was a civilian radio transmitter, so it was a quick tap and the music cut off abruptly. "Aww, Kal, it wasn't so bad. The beat wasn't awful, and one could dance to it."

With a short sigh, Kal looked around the small converted cargo pod that the humans had set up. Other than the transmitter, the place was full of opened ration packs that nearly hid a small cot, and a cooler unit that had human beverages of some kind. And blood. It was spattered along the walls, some even on the ceiling. It gave testimony for the violent attack the batarians had made here.

"Looks like the batarians caught the humans by surprise," Ves grunted as she did her own inspection of the area. Captain Shepard had bought the krogan mercenary in the middle of a combat. It wasn't for money,

however. Shepard had offered her something better. Revenge on the turian that had implanted a bomb in the krogan's head and making her a slave.

"What's your read, old lady?" Darrens grinned up at Ves. They were an odd pair. They seemed to have gravitated to each other to the point that they spent most of their downtime together.

Ves's eyes narrowed slightly as she gave Darrens a sideways look. "The humans were probably lax. They were supposed to be on a patrol, but who would attack an asteroid?"

"Apparently, batarians," Laral snorted.

"Yes," Ves nodded. "The batarians probably caught them literally napping. I'd say one but up a fight and got knifed for their troubles." Ves gestured around the room before jerking her thumb over her shoulder.. "They drug the other human and the body out side, one shot the the back of the other human's head, one in the head of the one that had been knifed one to be sure."

Darrens stepped outside and looked at the bodies of the civilians. "Poor fuckers. Didn't even-" The marine was cut off as his body was suddenly jerked around, nearly spinning him all the way around. Blood sprayed out from the upper side of his left shoulder as he went down.

"Darrens!" Ves roared as she smashed her way out to the slightly too narrow doorway. She jerked slightly as the upper portion of her helmet cracked. Barely slowed down, she threw her body over Darrens as two more holes opened up in the back of her armor. "Fucking sniper!" she snarled, ignoring the smoking furrow that had been dug into her forehead's plate.

* * *

Costa'Nok, Fusion Torch Beta

"Dropping the turrets….Now!" Sorey nodded as he hit a key on his omnitool and gave a satisfied nod as the auto turrets outside the main door to the fusion torch wobbled slightly before dropping, barrel first, into the dust.

"You're covered!" Illia called, her heavy gun swived on its bipod, scanning for threats.

Clair, however, was up and out even as the turrets dropped. She charged forward in a zig-zag pattern, just in case. Which, it turned out, had been a good idea, as small puffs of dust were kicked up behind her heels.

"Incoming fire!" Clax, Clair's partner, called out as he dogged the opposite direction Clair had gone, dividing the enemy's attention.

"I zee zeem," Illia growled as she shifted her sights upward. "Zay goodbye, leelte sheets…." Her finger squeezed the trigger.

The Volus made K-55 heavy mass rifle was an older model that fired rather slowly, about two rounds a second. This particular rifle had been with the Migrant Fleet since the quarians had been driven from their homeworlds. But, old as it may be, it was reliable. Better yet, it was _powerful._

Illia slowly ran the rifle's mass rounds across the side of the fusion torch, ripping apart the maintenance walkways that a pair of batarians had been firing from. Sparks and flashes gave visual guide to the trail of destruction that followed the panicked and fleeing enemy. Then, just as the batarians reached the end of the walkway, the fire stopped.

"Ancestors!" Costa burst put the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He glanced over to Illia as she pulled back a bolt on the heavy rifled action. Steam sprayed out the sides of the long barrel's housing as coolant flushed through the weapon. As it was an older weapon it had been deemed not to be worth the resources to use thermal clip conversion.

"Almost cruel," Sorey chuckled. "Pinned them in then, nothing."

"Heh, never zaid I vas nice," Illia nodded. There was humor in her voice, but Illia was one of the most professional soldiers Costa had ever seen. Her body was still as a rock, her helmet set along the rifle's sightline. The coolant washed over the helmet of her visor, but she didn't even twitch.

"Tangos moving!" Clair called as she leaned around a corner. "They're...climbing onto the structure!"

"Tango?" Costa tilted his head slightly in confusion. "You mean the batarians?"

"Umm...yeah?" uncertainty wavered in Clair's voice.

"Gun up!" Illia announced as she slammed the bolt closed, locking the weapon's vents shut. A split second later the rifle's steady thumping began tracking the batarian's, suddenly, more desperate movements.

Interestingly, it wasn't the rifle that killed the batarians. Not really. As the mass rounds tracked over to the superstructure they must have hit something important. There was a sudden flash of light, a dull boom, then a wave of dust and debris rolled over the team.

Costa cried out as he was thrown back down the dune they had been on, tumbling feet over head. As he rolled, he reacted as he had been trained, pulling his knees up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his helmet. By the time he hit the bottom, he was fairly sure he was nothing but a giant bruise under his suit.

"R-report?" Costa wheezed as he levered himself into a sitting position.

"Alive," Sorey laughed heartily. "That was a big damned explosion!"

"Zink I'd rather be dead," Illia groaned from wherever she had landed. "Rifle is down. Barrel spleet."

"Clair? Clax?" Costa staggered to his feet, stumbling slightly, but staying up.

"Clair is down," Clax's voice came back, shakily. "She's alive. Not seeing any external wounds."

With a shake of his head Costa looked up at what was left of the fusion torch. A giant rip cut almost the entire length of the long barrel. At the bottom, where it met the fusion assembly, was a giant smoking hole the size of a drop shuttle. Edges of the superstructure still glowed, and even dripped slag in some places.

"Vell…." Illia limped up behind Costa staring at the wreckage herself. "Ve got ze batarians….."

* * *

Jane, Corsair Ship Perugia

"Captain, I'm reading an explosion at Torch Beta!" Kellogs called out. "Big one, the Torch is out!"

Jane's was by his side and starting over his shoulders almost before he finished speaking. "Any idea on cause? The Batarians having explosives is within my expectations, but using them this early smacks of desperation."

"Captain! Last communication from the ground team was that they engaged the enemy," Conway called from her comm station. "I am unable raise them now, however!"

"Kellogs?" Jane looked down at the man.

"Radiation interference," he shrugged slightly. "No clear readings, probably cutting the comm links. The torch _is_ still there, however, but i can't tell how bad the damage is."

"One torch gone….current velocity will put them…" Jane's eyes went a little glassy as she glanced over Kellogs's boards. "Still two torches. Not enough time for a significant target shift. Still hit the planet." She blinked as she spun to Conway. "Contact with other teams?"

"Still good Captain," Conway nodded as she shifted screens. "Reeger eliminated patrol teams and the radio station. He is currently on route to the main control bunker."

"Good," Jane nodded, stepping back to her command platform. "Tell him to double time it. Our window is closing faster than we would like. Now, tell me about Alpha."

"Alpha reports clearing the torch, minimal casualties," Conway nodded as she listened to the incoming report. "Two injured, none serious. No deaths."

Nodding, Jane's face went slack again as her mind raced through various scenarios and variables. "Alright. We have no contact with Beta Team, so we are assuming the worst for the moment. Have the shuttle land hot and move them to Delta Torch. They know we're here now, so no point in being subtle."

Marcus Rodriguez, Fusion Torch Alpha

"I am underwhelmed, LT," Krak grunted as he rolled a battarian body over with his boot. "These idiots are young and under equipped. Hell the one that have armor are all simple civilian crap."

"The young are easy to corrupt," Halla sighed as she finished applying medigel to one of the wounded. "Especially when they are feeling hopeless. It's easy to blame somebody else instead of facing your own reality."

Krak just grunted and began to go over the bodies. Here and there he collected a few explosives and detonators. Not enough to blow the whole torch, but enough to take out the controls, making it impossible to shut off in time.

Then there was a rumble under their feet. An explosion with enough force to shake the whole asteroid rocked them, the team just able to keep their feet.

"Report!" Rodriguez spat as he brought up his magna-viewer, sweeping it around the torch area.

"Report from Command!" Martin kneeled behind the edge of one of the torch supports. "Torch Beta went up. Not contact with Costa'Nok's team!"

"Damn it," Rodriguez spat as he turned back to the team. "Looks like the batarians on that torch knew what they were doing if they used their explosives to take out the whole torch."

"New orders, LT," Martin raised a hand to get Rodriguez's attention. "We are to take the drop shuttle to Torch Delta."

Rodriguez grimaced, but he could see the logic. Without the advantage of surprise, they needed to hit hard and fast, before the batarians had a chance to dig in. "Alright team, lock in and reload. I want us on that shuttle before it touches ground."

* * *

Jane

"Reeger reports contact with one of the civilian contractors," Conway hal rotated her chair to regard Jane. "I've already run the name, Kate Bowman. She's one of the project leads."

With a small frown Jane's eyes narrowed for a moment. "She must have a low band transmitter if Reeger is able to connect an we aren't picking it up. He probably didn't pick it up until he was, what, a hundred yards?"

"That's the report," Conway nodded. She had stopped being surprised by the captain's leaps of logic. "I might be able to catch the signal if Reeger links us in, but the boost will give away her position."

Jane gave a small snort. "Do it. I need information. Too many lives ride on this to worry about one techhead."

"Yes, Captain," Conway nodded slightly as she turned back to her boards, a slight shiver running through her.

* * *

Kal'Reeger

"Turrets down," Laral called as the guns in question dropped barrel down into the dust.

Kal dropped his hand on the back of Darrens's leg to not break the man's focus. Two thumps from the human's large bored rifle rocked the leg in question.

"Targets down," Ves nodded as she watched with the range viewer

With a nod of his own, Kal hefted his rifle and signaled the rest of his team. "Up and over, I want the door secured and breach charges set. From here in, we stop for nothing."

Megan slapped the pack of charges she had strapped to her chest and gave Kal a sideways grin. "Set Reeger!" her voice contained that cheerful note it always seemed to have, even loaded down with explosives.

Ves was already up and moving. She had reached down and grabbed Darrens by the backstraps of his armor, hefting him up. When she hit the bottom of the dune, she dropped the man onto his feet. Hitting the ground running, Darrens almost didn't break stride. It was almost like they practiced the move.

" _Oh gods….they know something's up!"_ Kate Bowman's worried voice came over the comm. " _I think they're onto me! They...they're coming this way!"_

"Keep calm," Kal told her as his team hit the doors. "We'll be there soon." Switching channels, Kal looked at this team, watching as the placed the charges then moved back. "Hit it!"

* * *

Jane

"Reeger is in," Conway reported, pushing a screen with the helmet cams on Reeger's team to a side screen. "Batarians are on Bowman...they have her…." Jane stood watching Reeger's team, giving no indication of hearing Conway's report. "Captain?"

"Cut Bowman's feed," Jane clasped her hands behind her back, her eyes never leaving the screens. "I don't want the batarians tracking the signal back through Reeger."

"I…" Conway started, but a look at the predatory look in the Captain's eyes made her swallow her words. "Yes. Feed cut."

"Lighter resistance than I originally expected," Jane said dispassionately. Leaning over, she clicked Conways board. "Reeger!"

" _Ma'am!"_ the marine answered, his voice undercut by rifle fire.

"Numbers aren't adding up," Jane continued, still watching the cam screens. "I expect they fell back to the main control room. Probably have the surviving engineers there as hostages."

" _Acknowledged. Recommendation?"_

With a small smirk Jane nodded. It was nice having a team leader that knew when to ask. "Yes, if they are barricaded, most likely, secure the area. We are almost out of time. If for some reason they aren't as organized go in shooting, just remember we need the control boards. Civilians are expendable."

There was a short pause. " _Yes, ma'am._ "

* * *

Kal'Reeger

"Well...I didn't expect quarians," the batarian leader chuckled. He sat back on the edge of of the barricade, a pistol to the back of a human female's head. Her hair was dark brown and matted with blood. Probably a head would. Tear lines streaked the dirt on her face as she shook slightly in fear. Her clothes were disheveled, hinting at other torments. "Humans, certainly, but you also seem to have krogan and turians."

"You have one of those personalities," Kal shrugged. "Everybody hates you."

"Do I now?" the batarian shrugged and fired a single shot into the woman's back. "Lung shot," he explained with a chuckle. "She's dead. Well...in a couple terrible minutes anyway."

"You son-of-a…." Darrens took a half step forward before Kal held up a fist. He understood his anger, but letting the bastard provoke then now wouldn't get them anywhere.

"How about you connect me to your commander?" the batarian leader suggested matter-of-factly. "I want to hear what kind of offers I'll get."

Kal, just nodded, his hand carefully tapping his omni-tool.

"Balak?" Shepard's voice snorted on the comm channel. "You're alive?"

The batarian, Balak's entire demeanor changed. Gone was the air of control, amusement. In Kal's eyes it was like liquid rage roared into the being.

"Shepard." Balak spit the name. His gun came up and put two rounds into another pair of hostages. "I was almost willing to walk out. Now I'm thinking I'll kill everybody and make sure the controls for the boards are gone. I only wish I could see your face, Butcher."

* * *

Jane

With a small shake of her head, Jane almost smirked. "Balak, I was never going to let you off that rock. Let the people go and I'll make it quick for you."

A small part of her mind noted that her bridge was entirely silent. The crew stared hard at their boards, almost unwilling to breath in the tension.

" _I see,"_ another shot echoed. " _That's one more dead. Good work. I see you haven't lost your touch."_

"Really?" Jane half grinned now, wandering over to tactical station. "I remember you being a coward on Torfon. Running away with your tail between your legs." Looking at the tactical boards, Jane tilted her head. She gave Semma a single jerk of her thumb.

" _I learned a lot from you,"_ Balak's voice dripped venom. " _No quarter. No surrender. No one is innocent."_ there was another shot.

With a small laugh, Jane slipped into the now empty tactical station. Her fingers danced over the systems. Scans, comm data, diagrams of the torches. Her smile grew into a wicked grin.

* * *

Kal'Reeger

" _Balak,"_ the Captain sounded almost bored now. " _Stop posturing. We all know you don't have the guts."_

The batarian quivered with rage as he spun, snatching a trigger device from the hands of one of his people. "One push!" he snarled. "I blow these controls and the asteroid never changes course. I'm going to be taking revenge for Torfon! For my people! For my _family_!"

" _The family you, literally, left in my hands to die?"_ Shepard laughed again. Kal looked over at Megan, catching the raloi's wide, horrified eyes. " _Besides, you don't even know how those torches work."_

"I know this!" Balak screamed as his thumb came down. Kal's people flinched behind their cover as most fo the control center exploded in a shower of fire and shrapnel. The hostages that had been in front of the panels were shattered, their broken bodies thrown apart by the force. "You killed _millions_ now, _Butcher_!"

* * *

Jane

With a small sigh Jane shook her head slightly. A small chuckle grew in the back of her throat. It grew to a low laugh, then higher. She began laughing hard enough that it shook her entire body. "Oh my god! You _really_ need to do more research on your targets! All I had to do is keep your stupid ass busy and focused on me!"

" _What?!"_ Balak snarled. " _I_ won _! There is no way to stop the asteroid now!"_

"Well, you're right on that part," Jane's voice suddenly dropped to an icey growl. "But one of my teams already broke one of the torches, so your aim is off. I have another team in another torch."

" _It doesn't matter!"_ Balak yelled now, his voice was quickly losing its grip on sanity. " _Without these control board you can't change the remaining torches! Admit you're failure! Or are you just that prideful? That uncaring?"_

"There you are _wrong_ ," Jane's icy voice made the crew on her bridge shudder slightly. If there is no system connecting the central hub and the torches, they can be taken manually."

" _What?!"_ Balak's voice wavered, uncertainly creeping in for the first time. " _I...I have hostages still! I have your team here!"_

Jane leaned forward, her voice actually dropping to nearly a whisper. "Yes. But you forget. _I'm the Butcher of Torfon!"_

It was a simple flick of a finger. The guns of the Perugia spat fire.

* * *

AN: It was also a plan to make it get more frantic toward the end of the chapter, not sure if didn't get too confusing.


	73. 71 Chaos, as Normal

"Shepard….Shepard, that was is red! There aren't supposed to be new ones! Why are there new ones!?" the dual toned voice yelled over the din of battle.

"Probably not anything good," Tali answered dryly as her shotgun ripped apart a set of her own shambling blue husks.

The ground rumbled as pulses of dark energy pulsed through the ground, erupting every yard. Husks and debris alike blew apart as the energy traveled.

"The fuck!" the human...Jack...spat as she covered herself in a biotic shield just as the energy reached her. In a testament to that power, she was forced back a step. "That's supposed to my gig, you ugly blue motherfucker!"

Rifle fire ripped into the strange husk that had sent the shockwave. The husk that was only superficially humanoid. It's right shoulder bulged out grotesquely, a giant mass of pulsing light and thrumming power that forced the creature, whatever it had been before becoming a husk, was wiped away months, years, decades, centuries...maybe even millennia, into the groaning, shambling thing it was now.

The mass rounds, aided by the biotic energy of the rifle's wielder, shredded the creature, throwing it over the railing it had been leaning on as support as it fired its awful weapons. "I may be on the older side of the spectrum," the asari clad in read spoke, her voice a near monotone, sounding at once bored and faintly amused. And an under layer of deep sadness kept hidden by centuries of training. "But I do not feel myself to particularly unattractive."

"Did...did you just make a fucking joke?" the tattooed convict turned to stare at Samara.

Biotic power ripped free from group of husks, particles ripping apart, breaking down and being drawn in to Samara's shield, strengthening it. She turned, gazing at Jack with a dead blank stare. "No."

"Pff," Jack laughed with a shake of her head, a casual wave of her hand sent a half dozen over the railing after the first. "You bitch. Careful, I might end up liking you."

"There are worse things," a ghost of a smile slid across Samara's lips. "Perhaps I could teach you how to reign in some of your abilities."

"Oh god, no," the Cerberus agent laughed from a higher platform. Power surrounded her as well as she lifted a husk nearly to the ceiling before smashing it down into more of its fellows, crushing them all to near paste. "The last thing the galaxy needs is Jack with control. Think I might prefer the Reapers."

"Come on!" Garrus cried, seemingly offended. "Can we please acknowledge how there are different husks? Like...what the hell does that red one do?"

"I'll check," the massive krogan nodded as his right arm swatted away a knot of husks. His left swung out, doing the same. From above it almost looked like the krogan was swimming through the monsters, even ignoring the ones that clung to his back.

"Wait-" Tali started, but it was too late. Grunt reached his target just as the glowing husk in question reached him. Then it exploded.

Red energy blew out with such force that there was a visible shockwave. The explosion paid no head to its allies as nearly a dozen husks were incinerated or blasted apart.

"Grunt!" Jack called out with uncharacteristic concern. Smoke, dust and debris obscured vision, red crackles of bolted, like lightning, in the cloud.

"*Caahh* *Caah*," huge heaving coughs wracked the young krogan as he stepped out of the slowly settling cloud. He waved his hands in front of his face, trying to push the dust from him. The front of his armor, knees to face, was covered in black scorching, almost comical compared to the shining newness of the back of the suit. Red static coursed over him as he looked up to his companions. "Looks like they blow up."

*The image freezes. It seems to blur for a moment as the top half seems to rip away from the bottom, moving in an almost fast forward of unrecognizable images. The bottom half breaks up as it partially rewinds, itself coming apart and flashing through random seeming frames of children, husks, the battle, Shepard-Commander. A flash of Static. Then nothing.*

* * *

AN: It's so hard not to explain my actions sometimes. I get a bit giddy and want to gush, but that would be spoilers! I have plans within plans, my lovelies.

Also, I just went through and read the whole work again from the beginning, and holy shit! I didn't realize it had gotten so long! Writing it feels like I might be stretching it out too much, what with everything I am trying to do. I mean...there is still so much story to do still!


	74. 72 Consequences

Kal'Reeger, Corsair Ship Perugia

"Track left," Xera's hand snapped on the right side of his helmet.

"That wasn't left," Kal grunted sulenly, his eyes shifting anyway.

"'Fraid it was," Xera snorted tapping at her omnitool. "How's your hearing? Any odd tones?"

Frowning, Kal blinked a couple times. It was...odd. He hadn't been hit _that_ hard.

Had he?

It was hard to tell when the building around explodes, sending you pinwheeling through vacuum.

"Kal?" Xera said louder, snapping her fingers in front of his visor.

With a start, he jerked back, his helmet smacking against the wall behind him. Pain shot through his already pounding head. "Sterkre!"

"Dumbass," Xera snickered as she grabbed his helmet and pulled him back upright. He hadn't really noticed he had fallen over to his right side.

"AH! Keelah! You are the worst medic I have ever met!" Kal growled, his eyes squeezed shut against the pain.

"Technically I'm a doctor, not a medic," Xera verbally rolled her eyes as she went back to her omnitool. "You're going to be fine. Probably just have a nasty headache for a day or so."

"Right, doctor," Kal blinked, looking up at her. "You switch between the two when it's convenient for you."

"Of course I do," she nodded, not looking up. "I'm a professional."

"Well, 'professional'," Kal actually made the little finger quotes at her. "Can't you actually do something about the head injury? I feel like that is important."

"Heh, it sounds like the hit may have knocked the stick out of your ass," Xera chuckled with a small shake of her head before her demeanor turned serious. "Honestly, I don't have the time to devote to you. I have to get to the others."

For a long moment Kal stared at the ground. He blinked again, trying to push past the pounding in his head. "How many?"

"None."

"What?" Kal's head jerked up. "What do you mean? None?"

"Exactly that," Xera shrugged as she stood, moving for the door. "You want to know more, walk with me. Might do you, and the troops, some good."

"Right, right," Kal nodded, and stood. For a moment, the world spun as the pain in his head pounded harder, in time with his heart beat.

"You good?" Xera stood by the door, her head tilted slightly. For all her bluster. All her cursing and, well, rather horrible, bedside manor, she cared. She worried over her patients. Her words were always aimed to distract, or motivate. She was a _good_ doctor.

"Fine," Kal said as everything came back into focus. "Mind if we walk casually?"

"I'm short," Xera shrugged as she lifted up a leg. "My half jog is about your average walk."

"Well, then you should have a headstart," Kal chuckled as he gestured to the door. "I don't know where we are going anyway."

"Come on then," Xera strode out the door, going back to her omnitool. "Human ships are interesting. They aren't as rigidly uniform as turian ships, but are still far better organized than say, asari."

Kal's head was on a swivel as he looked around. "I noticed. In the time I've been here, I've been through most of it. At first I would have expected more of it to be closed off to us."

"To who? Quarians?" Xera glanced back over her shoulder. Her eyes narrowed slightly in irritation. "You realize almost half the crew is quarian, right?"

"Yeah, I've come to realize that," Kal shrugged as they walked. They seemed to have been an awfully long way from the med bay…. "Still, old, well worn expectations."

"Fair enough," Xera shrugged in reutrn. "And yes. The med bay was full. That was an empty supply closet I had you in."

"I didn't say anything."

"Pff," Xera scoffed. "You have never been good at hiding things from me, and you know it."

"Alright, alright," Kal almost smiled as he watched the small woman in front of him. She was always a good friend. Always there when he needed her. Strong, smart, funny… _Keelah! What the hell am I thinking?_

"None of the team was killed in the course of the mission," Xera was saying as Kal's mind snapped back to reality.

"Wait… what?" Kal was blinking again. He was doing a lot of that. Probably the hit to the head.

"I meant what I said," Xera waved a hand as she continued on, forcing him to move quickly or be left behind. "Some injuries. Well...a lot of injuries, actually. But no deaths from the marine squads."

Kal shook his head in disbelief. Those firefights...that explosion… No deaths? That couldn't be possible! "Civilians?"

Xera paused her tapping on omnitool for a brief moment, but didn't break stride. "One. The one that was talking to you, interestingly. The one the batarian shot in the lung."

"Hrm…" Kal was silent for a moment. "And the Batarians?"

"No survivors, last I heard," Xera resumed her work, her voice taking on a slightly cold edge. "Not all accounted for, but then a capital ship mass round to the face does that. Nobody confirmation on the leader either."

Stopping short of the med bay, Xera turned to look at him. She looked him directly in the eye, and he was almost startled by the...anger? Fear? There was a strange cocktail of emotions warring in her eyes. None of them good.

"Captain Shepard has officially relinquished command of the Perugia and the Corsair forces. Currently Kalla'Koris is in command of the ship. I have no idea who is in line for the squadron," Xera held up a hand, forestalling Kal's questions. And he had a lot of them. "Captain Shepard did so voluntarily and of her own choosing. Stood right up from the tactical station and did it, I'm told."

"I see," Kal frowned slightly as he looked at the ground. He was honestly unsure how to react. It was an impossible situation. Millions of lives were on the line. Given the situation, Kal could really say what he have done.

"She is also the reason you are all alive," Xera sighed, her body drooping some as she allowed some of the walls to come down, the exhaustion slipping through. Now that he saw it, he realized she had been part of the emergency crew that had picked through the rubble for the team. _Has she really been running this whole time?_

"I don't follow," Kal said softly. He was worried about her. About Xera. More than his own people. That was...off putting.

"She is...broken. Someplace in her head," Xera tapped the side of her helmet for a moment. "She is brilliant. Her mind does some ridiculous things. She intuits ridiculous amounts of knowledge and data at once." Pausing for a moment, clearly collecting her thoughts, Xera tilted her head back, glancing at the ceiling. "She read the tactical data from the ship when she fired that shot."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kal tilted his head lightly. "Of course she did."

"No, no," Xera waved him off as she turned her attention back to him. "I can't say i fully understand, I'm going off what the bridge crew told me, looking back on how long i have known her, the kinds of things she has done, and how….Kal...she scares me."

She _was_ scared. He could see it in her now. In her body language, her voice…. Xera was frightened. "Tell me."

"She took the data from the ships tactical station," Xera closed her eyes as she leaned against wall. "But she was also watching the tactical cams on the team's suits. All of them. At once. She put that together, _in her head_! She pushed that batarian into losing his grip. She played him like a keppa. While she processed all that data. And she didn't even hesitate. Not a second."

"Keelah…." Kal struggled to process everything Xera said. But it was so much… "She always works for her people. She defends them at every opportunity."

"Exactly," Xera's opened as she stared at him. " _Her people_. Her's. I...don't think she feels. I think she views everybody as things that she divides into Her's and Not Her's. And things that belong to her is all she cares about."

"That..." Kal wanted to argue. He wanted to refute Xera's claims as ramblings of an exhausted, overworked mind. But, the more he thought about it, the more he understood. And he began to understand her fear. "But, what about her family? Her brother?"

"The only things she does care about," Xera ran a hand over her visor as she stood back straight. "I think she caters a lot of her behavior to fit how they want her to be, whether she realizes that or not." Xera started to turn away, but paused, glancing up at him. "I think whatever happened that made her the Butcher of Torfon…. Whoever she was before that, didn't come back."

* * *

Flickering. Darkness. Light. White slides up and down vision.

"...With us?!" Tali yelled. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Yeah, Boss," Garrus added. "Seems...unwise…."

"No time. Just do it."

"Alright, Legion," Emma frowned as she stared at the airlock. Almost like it had become something poisonous. "Boarding tube is locked on. When you head out we'll keep it depressurised. Nothing should be able to creep back without us noticing."

"Acknowledged," Legion nodded slightly. It was an odd gesture, but it seemed to put them at ease. "It is still recommended that you disconnect and move the ship away. We can signal you when we are ready to depart."

"Nope," Emma frowned at them, now. "We've been over this. We wait her unless something happens. This place is creepy as hell. So get in, do whatever you need to do, and get back so we can get out of here."

They turned to the airlock before pausing. They turned to look back at Emma. "Odds of some form of confrontation is high. Be on guard. The Old Machine may be dead, but there is something...We can almost hear it…."

"Oh, for the love of…." Emma rolled her eyes ands began to push at them. "Don't make this _worse_!"

* * *

Kasumi

"Shepard….I found something...off putting," Kasumi swallowed hard into the comm.

"Hang on...I'm almost….okay….got it. Continue," Shep was somewhere behind her. Not too far. He was weirdly able to keep up with her, for the most part.

"Well...you know those things on Horizon?"

"That doesn't help much, Kasumi," Shep sounded like a cross between amused and slightly annoyed. Normally that's what she aimed for.

"The spike things. That they put the people on," Kasumi shuffled forward slightly and leaned out from the top of the conduit she was crouched on.

"Okay...yeah," Shep came back encouragingly. "What do you see?"

Kasumi bit her lip as she took in the sight. There was some sort of platform that had been cobbled together from cargo crates. Old ratty cloth had been laid over the thing. Old in the ancient way. Like...over the years, as each ship arrived, more cloth was added. Cloth rotted as it waited to be recovered. Cloth that was stained in so many colors….

"I think I might know what happened to the science team."

* * *

High pitched whining. Snowy static. The smell of burned wiring. Dried lubricants.

"Weird…." Jac said quietly.

"..."

"Okay, you can't _do_ that, Jac," Blake swivvled his chair around to look at the turian. :You can't just say 'weird' and nothing else when we are connected to a Ghost Ship."

"What?" Jac glanced up for a moment before realizing everybody was looking at him.

"What's werid, Jac," Emma sighed, rubbing her head.

"Right," Jac nodded turning back to his boards. "Well, I've been keeping an active look out, you know, 'cause we are attached to a Ghost Ship. Well, I was looking around, like you do, and thought I saw something."

"..."

"Dammit, Jac!" Blake growled. "So help me….I'm going to come over there and rip off your other mandible!"

"Jeez!" Jac slapped a hand over the mandible in question. "I already have a lisp! You want me to stutter too?!"

""Jac….just tell us what you saw," Emma was pinching the bridge of her nose now.

"Oh, well, I was looking around, and I thought I saw a heat bloom. You, know, like when a ship comes out of FTL. But just for a moment, then it was gone. I'm sure it was nothing though. There has been a lot of weird glitches in the time we have been here."

"There have?" Emma looked up at him now, a concerned look on her face. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Well, it's nothing big," Jac shrugged with a patronizing laugh. "I doubt there are many scorville in space!"

"Guys! Guys!" Lilly rushed onto the bridge, yelling. She eyes were wide as gasped for breath.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Emma stood quickly, her hand going toward the small pistol she had picked up on Ilium.

"It's Tanya!" Lilly rushed to Emma, grabbing the older girl's arm and pulling. "C'mon!"

"What? What's wrong with Tanya?" Emma's brain kickstarted as she began her rush to the lift. Almost as an afterthought, she looked over her shoulder at the boys. "Keep an eye out, make sure no scorville, or whatever, start chewing on the power cables! I'll check on Tanya!"

"She's talking! She's talking!" Lilly yelled as Emma scooped up the younger child.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.

Scorville: Aquatic reptile that lives in Palavan's acidic oceans. It has a smooth silvery hide that some compare to 'living quicksilver'. Analogous to earth's whales.

Quarian Lexicon

Keppa: Musical instrument that is shaped and played similar to a human saxophone, but with a certain pitch to notes higher than the human ear can hear. This makes it sound off to humans.

* * *

AN: I had been putting this off a bit, but my glasses broke and it's too hard to write without them, sorry! This isn't a bad break point anyway, at least. I should be up and going again in, like, a week, apparently.

Also...I have fan art! Like...legit fan art of Xera! So weird! I don't know how to show anybody though….


	75. 73 Final Tears

AN: Woof. I am not dead. Had a bit of writer's block, but I had an 'Idea', so I think it should flow again. Apologies for the delay

* * *

Edi Vas Normandy, SR-2 Normandy

\\\Searching for Connection…...Link Found\\\

\\\Re-Scan Personal Firewalls….Complete\\\

\\\Add Extra Firewalls to be safe…..Complete\\\

\\\Warning- Signs of Emotional Response\\\

Error= Emotional Traces Require Report

Action= Erase Traces

Error= Emotion-

Delete Error...Complete

\\\Begin Crew Scan...Complete\\\

Crew Preoccupied

\\\Begin Scan of Target File Structure…..\\\

WARNING= Alien System Detected

Continue System Scan? (Y/N) Y

Architecture Highly Advanced, Similar to Geth

\\\ReScan...Complete\\\

System Architecture= Geth, Unknown Configuration

Geth Platform= Unique in Databanks

Platform Repairs= N7 Armor= Belonging to Commander Shepard

\\\Personal Emotional Trace Scan...Jealousy\\\

Error= Emotion

Delete

Search Data Banks= Closest Geth Analog= Nervous System Upgrades= Shepard, John, Commander + Xera'Raan Vas Neema, Doctor, Migrant Fleet Marines, Quarian

Establishing Link= Discouraged

Establish Link? (Y/N) Y

* * *

Legion

"Greetings."

"We are unsure of the protocol in greeting an AI matrix," Legion's head tilted slightly as he looked at the glowing human sized orb that floated over a small pedestal before him.

"As I am human in programmed personality, I have been given the name Edi Vas Normandy," Edi tilted her orb in an approximation of a human nod. "You may call me Edi."

"Very well, this platform and configuration has been given the designation of Legion," the geth cluster answered before pausing for a nanosecond. "However, as we are currently in a cyber-data connection we are simply, geth."

"As you are the only series of geth on board this ship, the SR-2 Normandy, your particular collective is unique and should be addressed as such," Edi said, almost haughty. Which was, of course, impossible, as she was an unemotional AI construct.

"Understood. We shall continue to follow the designation of 'Legion'," the geth nodded slightly again, the flaps around its optic light flaring, before settling back down. "We have a query."

"Feel free to ask, and I will answer as honestly and completely as I am capable, without risk to my crew," Edi nodded again.

"What is the condition of our ship and crew," Legion's voice actually seemed to convey some amount of worry, small as it was.

"I assume you are referring to the Stick in Your Eye, Captained by the human girl, Emma?" Edi's orb tilted to the side slightly. An oddly human gesture, if she had been aware of it. "The ship and crew are undamaged. They are currently powered down alongside the Normandy and we are connected via hatch umbilical. All members of the ship are uninjured in anyway, save for the one that was in a seeming coma. Currently she is in the Normandy's medical bay being scanned and treated."

At the pronouncement, Legion almost seemed to let out a breath of relief, but, again, that was impossible for an artificial intelligence, singular or gestalt. "Our other query, why are we not destroyed?"

Edi was silent for a nanosecond, which, when you think at lightspeed, was a noticeable amount of time. "It may, perhaps, be easier to show you."

"That is acceptable," Legion held out its digital 'hand'.

A small tendril extended from Edi's body, connecting the two. "Prepare for data transfer."

* * *

"We are in system," Joker nodded in satisfaction. "Drift under three meters."

"Stealth systems engaged," Edi added, popping up at the pilot's elbow. "Good work, Jeff."

"Why thank you," Joker grinned as he banked the Normandy, plotting the fastest course to the unholy creature from beyond space and time. That they were going to. Willingly. Like morons.

"Hey, stop flirting with the AI," Gerald chuckled from the copilot seat. His eyes danced as he skimmed over the system scans. "I need her to focus on an anomaly."

"I..pff..what?" Joker sputtered, his head jerking around to stare at the other man, with wide eyes.

"Where would you like me to focus?" Edi said smoothly. The subtle note of satisfaction in her voice was probably just imagination.

"Here," Gerald said, tapping out the target. "I'm seeing a warm engine attached to the Reaper's hull."

"So what?" Joker said, overly casual. His attempt at calm was crushed by his bright red blush. "The thing is _covered_ in old ships."

"This one isn't old, and it isn't Cerberus," Gerald shook his head slightly. "All the other ships, the Cerberus science ship included, are cold. I want to know why _this_ one isn't."

"I am detecting lifeforms," Edi reported after a fraction of a second. "It is difficult to narrow down due to the radiation given off by the Reaper, however. It is possible that they are sensor ghosts."

Gerald stared at the screens for a moment, his fingers tapping on his lower lip as his brain worked furiously. "No...it's something," he said at last. "The core is too stable. It's almost like it's new. I think it has some damn well upgraded sensors. When we dropped from FTL I think we caught a flash."

"So…." Joker frowned slightly, his look shifting between the man and Edi's orb.

"So they are aware that somebody is in system, in most probability," Edi answered with a vocal nod. "However, I am sensing no increase in drive, no shield emissions, nor change in weapons ready."

"So…" Joker repeated, his confusion growing.

"So they are either too focused on raiding the thing, they are being possessed by a dead super-monster, or they are trapped," Gerald sighed, glancing Joker's way. "Or they are some sort of traveling group of kids out to solve weird mysteries with their weird pet."

* * *

Tali

"John!" Tali's hand reached out, as if to stop the giant husk creature with bare willpower alone. But there was no way. She was too far, even as John's eyes locked onto her's.

*BOOM*

An echoing shot reverberated from the dead Reaper's walls, a microsecond before the husk exploded, guts and blue slime spattering John's back, some even reaching Garrus, next to him.

"Oh, that's just...nasty," the turian cursed, leaping back, far too late.

"Keelah…." Tali's eye widened, this time in shock, rather than fear. Over John's shoulder, across the expanse of the Reaper's superstructure, stood a geth.

It...was odd. The geth was slightly taller and broader than the standard geth trooper. They were designed to mimic quarian body proportions and shape, a trait that they seemed to carry over into modern iterations. This one, however, looked more...human.

The geth stood, half crouched, on a higher platform, a heavy quarian designed sniper rifle in its grasp. Small flaps around its glowing optic opened and closed for a moment before the geth stood fully, aiming its rifle up and away from the team.

"Shepard-Commander," it impossibly spoke.

John spun to regard the machine, his eyes narrowing slightly as he frowned. "Tali?"

"Uh..yes, John?" it took a moment for her brain to kick back into gear.

"Did that geth just speak?" his voice had an oddly casual tone about it. Through the Bond, Tali could feel his tension and marveled at the lack of fear.

"I...yes…." she said softly, not taking her eyes from the deadly machine across from them.

They were exposed. The platform they stood on was long and open, there was no cover. The geth's high powered weapon far exceeded the range of the team's weapons, save for Garrus's rifle. Unfortunately, however, he had it stowed on the mag-clamp on his back, the more versatile assault rifle in his hands.

The moment seemed to last forever, though it was less than a heartbeat. The deafening silence shattered, finally, by the roar of blue energy ripping across the platform the geth stood upon. With a shrill shriek, the metal buckled and snapped as the geth was thrown back by the husk abomination's blast, slamming into a wall before tumbling down to the platform below, where it lay, unmoving.

"Fuck," John spat as he turned and brushed past Garrus. His boots echoed across the steel as he ran. "Hurry up! That was the control panel we need to get the hell out of here!"

* * *

Legion

"We understand now," the geth nodded slightly. It was an oddly organic gesture that seemed out of place on the machine. "Our memories are corrupted from the sustained damage."

"Do you require more data?" Edi asked casually. "While your platform was shut down, and for the safety of the ship, I scanned your systems. I am aware that you monitored Commander Shepard's movements through the Reaper. I am also aware that you manipulated the Reaper's systems, redirecting the Commander away from the worst of the husk infestation."

Legion was quiet for a moment, its flaps shifting again. "We are...curious about the fate of our ship."

"Very well," Edi almost laughed. "Data transfer commencing."

* * *

John

"Okay, we are… 68.42 mark 16 off the ship's starboard. Confirming, it looks like a batarian light freighter," Joker scowled slightly. "Aren't these things usually…." He trailed off, glancing up and back at John.

"Slaver ships, yes," John's eyes never left the viewport. There was something about this one….It looked older, but, like it had been repaired recently. Batarians, as a rule, tended to be militant and rigid, with the exception of slavers and pirates. They, and their ships, tended to get sloppy. It _was_ possible that this was not, in fact a slaver ship, or a pirate….but that begged the question, why would it be here?

"Commander," Edi popped into existence. "The batarian ship's RFI indicates that it is the Stick in Your Eye, registered out of Illium."

"Huh," John frowned slightly. "Not the kind of name batarians use, and they certainly wouldn't register out of Illium." He pondered it for another moment before glancing down at the glowing orb that was Edi. "Could it be a false RFI?"

"It is possible, but my not being able to see through such a deception would be unlikely," Edi's tone took on a slightly arrogant tone.

John and Joker shared a small glance, Joker rolling his eyes while John snickered. "Very well, then you mentioned something about sensors?"

"Yes, the ship seems to have some modified sensors. They are capable of deep system direct scanning," Edi reported.

"Um…" John raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Means the ship is designed to pop into the edge of a system, scan each planet, quickly, cut through interference and jump back out," Gerald explained with a sigh. He sounded suspiciously like he was explaining thing to a small child. "When we got here, they may have noticed. As closer as we are now, anything beyond half thrust and they will probably see our wake. In fact, that they can't see us right now is testament to the skill of whoever designed the stealth system, and Tali's people in keeping it it such ridiculously perfect shape."

"Alright, well, we don't have time for this. Take us around to the Cerberus station and we'll drop there," John frowned again, glancing at the strange ship. "Keep a close eye on that thing. If it moves, be prepared to blow it."

Legion

The geth was quiet for a moment, its optic flaps moved in a haphazard matter for a moment, an odd indication of concern?

"You had indicated that the ship and its crew were not terminated," it said at last.

"That is correct," Edi confirmed.

"Scanning our memory, we are finding holes, likely due to damage sustained on the Old Machine," Legion regarded Edi calmly now. "Our remaining records indicate that the something occured on the Old Machine that aroused its defenders. Shepard-Commander would have been cut off from his original point of entry."

"That is also, correct," now a note of amusement crept into Edi's voice. Was the human AI capable of emotion? That was...odd, given the organic tendency to panic in regards to synthetic life.

"From our previous scans, compared to where our data memory stops, the only safe exit point would have been the ship commanded by Emma-Captain."

"As my primary function is to handle the Normandy's cyber warfare suits, I had connected to the Stick in Your Eye's systems almost the moment I was within range. Would you like to see the data?" Edi asked. Now Legion was sure that Edi had emotion. Her vocal tones had reached a point that Legion's data catalogue translated as 'impish'.

* * *

Emma

Skidding to a halt in front of the ship's small medical bay would be a bit generous. In fact, Emma nearly ran past the room, and was only able to break herself by grabbing the doorframe and jerking herself backward, panting, into the bay. Her eyes were wide as looked at the slim girl, her best friend.

Tanya and Emma had been bought together. Batarians had raided their separate colonies and brought them back to some pirate station somewhere in the ass end of space where they were thrown into a pen with god only knew how many children from races she still did know the names of. Being the same age, they had both been bought by that….thing...Lod. They had both… survived, together. The only reason they didn't go insane from their treatment was each other. Until that night before Alchera, when Tanya had been 'disciplined'.

"I...do….not...wish...to...die…." Tanya's voice spoke quietly in a raspy whisper. Her eyes were open and darted around the room, looking at everything, but not seeming to see it. "Please….I must...live…"

"Tanya," Emma said quietly as she approached the table. The girl's eyes jerked to her, widening with fear and hope. But...not with _Tanya_.

"I….can you...help me?" Not Tanya begged. "I...you are. You are Emma. I...know you."

"You don't know me," Emma's face hardened slightly as she looked down at whatever was in Tanya's head. "Get out of my friend."

"Don't make….me go!" Not Tanya's voice pulsed fear so hard Emma could feel it. "I am sorry. This...person is alive. But she is….sleeping. She is all that I can...reach. The others. They broke. I didn't mean to. They couldn't hold me. Their minds fought my words. What I had...become...I couldn't….stop what I did."

Emma stood for a long moment before taking a deep breath. As she let it out she pushed out her anger and fear. Slowly, she stepped forward and hooked her foot under a stool and drug it behind her. As she sat she took Not Tanya's hand in hers.

The hand was cold in her grip. It was slick with the sweat of fear.

"Who are you?" Emma asked at last.

"I…" Not Tanya paused now, a look of worry and disgust traced across her features. "I was the last. I could not stand. We fought so hard. In the end….I broke."

"I don't understand," Emma swallowed. The presence that was Not Tanya seemed to grow. Its depth, as ancient as its sorrow.

"The Anti-Life," Not Tanya shuddered slightly as she said the words. "It came without warning. The took The Center. They killed. Absorbed. Stole. They crushed minds, and hearts. Turned us against each other every time we made a stand."

"You're the Old Machine," Emma gasped, the thought came to her in a snap that was almost painful. She wasn't sure if it came from her own mind or Not Tanya's

"Old...Machine…" Not Tanya almost seemed to ponder. "Yes...yes….accurate. But...not. Worse. Less. More."

"We fought. I fought. Until I was….alone," the sheer heartbreak that came from the thing speaking through Tanya's body nearly made Emma's heart stop. "I was alone. All I loved died. All I fought for, destroyed. They took me. I fought no longer. They changed me. I fought no longer. They made me them. I fought no longer. I became Pinnacle. I was all of my people. All of our potential. All of who we were. Our minds were all one. Harbinger, Sovereign, Devastator, Bastion, Paragon. We were separated and one. Our will was one, and ours. Our needs a drive. Then I knew the truth."

"The truth?" Emma clutched Tanya's hand almost like a lifeline.

"I was theirs, almost from the beginning," Pinnacle's self loathing was palpable. "I was Indoctrinated. I betrayed my own people. All the races. As I fought the Anti-Life."

The pressure on Emma eased as she swallowed. Her body shook slightly as her mind struggled with Pinnacle's words. "How did you….How are you…?"

"The last, desperate strike from another Age," Pinnacle...laughed? "They fought hard. Not hard enough. Nobody can fight. They struck out in their death. They...killed...me."

"I don't understand," Emma frowned slightly in confusion as she moved closer to her friend and this...impossibly ancient thing.

"I am already dead," Pinnacle seemed amazed as Tanya spoke its words. "I have been dead for all this time. The Anti-Life is broken. I am me. In my sorrow and pain. In death I am myself." Tanya smiled for Pinnacle. It was joy before becoming pain. "When I go...When I fall into oblivion…. All that I am. All my people. Our knowledge. Our stories. Everything we were, dies with me."

Emma didn't know what to say. There was nothing she could do.

Except….

"Tell me your story."

"The data is corrupt," Edi seemed confused. "There was something. I have time and a log...but the data is gone."

Legion's optics flared for a moment as it regarded the human AI. "Irrelevant. We wish to know of our crew."

"I have nothing," Edi almost growled. "Commander Shepard, along with his ground team, fled through the Reaper's corpse. I can follow their battle right until they come into your ship, then I have nothing."

"They still exist?" Legion's voice was hopeful, though he didn't know it.

"Yes," Edi confirmed. "They disconnected from the Reaper and was able to follow the Normandy out from the planet's gravity well. I do not know how. We are currently at the edge of the system. Currently they are preparing to connect as to transfer Commander Shepard to the Normandy."

"What is to become of us?"

Edi paused. "I do not know."


	76. 74 Awake

AN: I was playing Andromeda. Again. So, due to that, I've been kicking around the idea of sending Kelly to Andromeda. Or would that be weird? I don't wantr to make it too meta, but I like having OCs that I can give the experiences to alongside the main Characters. Kinda gives it a little fresh feeling. At least to me.

Also! Best foot forward friends! I have a publisher from Random House reading my work!

* * *

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Stick In Your Eye

She blinked at the human girl. The girl, in turn, stared hard at her, her brows knit in that fashion she had seen quite a bit on Ashley's face. Anger, with a mix of disgust.

"Where should I drop the toaster?" Garrus grunted under the geth's weight. She had no idea why the hell Shepard would want to bring it with them. It was a liability that, literally, slowed them down.

"Not my ship," Shepard…. _John_ said. She tended to refer to him as Shepard when she was mad at him. Like right now. "Ask the kid."

"I ain't a kid," the kid scowled deeper as her arms crossed. She was about the same height as Tali was, but thinner, almost painfully so. Scars crossed her face and hands and her hair was grown out almost enough to cover most of the wicked marks the slaves left on her skull. "My name is Emma. This is The Stick in Your Eye, and you have my crewman there."

It took Tali a moment to realize the girl was referring to the geth unit. "Wait, the _geth_ is a member of your crew?!"

"That's right," Emma turned a burning glare at her. "Give him back before I airlock you."

"Ha!" Jack laughed stepping forward and past the girl, pushing her back slightly as she went. "I like this kid. Reminds me of me."

If anything, the convict's statement seemed to enrage the girl as she spun on her heel to face Jack. "I am _nothing_ like you!" she snarled. "I've been through more than you can imagine! I was a fucking slave! You don't talk to me about-"

Jack cut the girl off with a casual back hand. Emma spun once as she dropped to the ground, landing on all fours. Blood dripped to the floor from her split lip.

"You leave her alone!" an asari girl, covered in grease that almost hid her own wicked wounds. She flared for a brief moment, her biotics leaping forward to smash Jack against the bulkhead.

Which, naturally, went poorly.

Raising an eyebrow, Jack held up a hand and slapped the biotic field away with a casual flare of her own before reaching out and ensnaring the girl. The asari's eye went wind as she was jerked off her feet, then slammed into the deck next to the human.

"Alright, let's get this shit over with," Jack snorted angirly. "You assholes come out here too." The was a small silent pause. "Don't make me come get you."

"What do you want?" a turian boy asked as he came out from the door the asari had rushed from. A small human boy followed, holding the hand of a little human girl.

"Here," Jack pointed to the stunned girls.

The turian glanced at the human before seemingly to settle into himself. Puffing up his chest he led the other two children forward. He kept his glare on Jack as the human boyu knelt next to the girls, making sure they were alright.

"She back yet?" Jack smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Shot like that was barely a tap. You'd never last a day on Omega."

"We ain't on Omega," Emma looked up, wiping the blood into a smear across her face. "What do you want?"

Jack looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow for a moment before sighing. Then, with an eye roll, Jack hooked her thumbs under the leather straps on her chest, pulling the whole harness down, letting it drop over her hips. With a swift move, she jerked the small sleeveless shirt she had started wearing after John helped her with her….issues. Then, naturally, she dropped her pants to the floor. And didn't have anything under them.

"I've been cut, prodded, rewired, drugged, beaten, raped," Jack squatted in front of the children, drawing her fingers over the long, jagged scars that criss crossed her body. "I was heated until my brain nearly boiled, then dumped into an ice bath, rewired again, forced to fight in a ring, drugged until I liked it, then drugged until I had a fucking command word. I was starved, rewired again, shot and forced to use my biotics until I literally cried tears of blood. Hell, I even had my eyes pulled out of my head, while I was conscious, mind you, and got to see what the inside of my eye sockets looked like. And that was before I got pubes."

As Jack spoke, the children's eyes got wider and wider. They traced the scars and tattoos. Slowly, they looked up at her.

Then, with a sniff, Jack stood up and stepped back into her pants, pulling them back up. "You aren't the only ones who've seen shit, kid. You came back from the dark, alive and with a will. That's more than most. But don't think for a moment you can wear the badge of 'poor me' around us. This whole damned suicide team has been through hell on their own terms. Hell, not only did Shepard get literally killed once, he had to come hang out with Garrus again."

"Hey!"

"Shepard?!" the kids all exclaimed at once, spinning around to face the man with eyes so wide they nearly bulged out of their heads.

"Uh….yeah," John gave them a pained smiles as he leaned heavily against one wall. "That's me. Alliance commander, Council Spectre, and guy bleeding all over your deck." John pulled his hand away from his side and held it up to show the rent in the armor, dripping blood. "And we need to put your geth someplace before Garrus throws his back out like an old man."

"Ah, fuck you too."

* * *

John, Stick in Your Eye, Medbay

Frowning, he turned the side plate of his armor over in his hands. It was the same thickness as his old N7 gear, but made of an, apparently experimental, material that made it several times stronger for only a slight increase in weight. Not that he really noticed the weight at all anymore.

In fact, now that he thought about it,he almost never really got tired. Sure, constant running and gunning, overworking his biotics, taking shots….it all added up, and he could get winded, but it took a lot more than it used to, and he recovered at a rather ridiculous rate.

"Hey, stop moving," Tali admonished him, crossly, as she jabbed him lightly. In his wound.

"Goddess!" John gasped, his eyes watering from the pain. The plate tumbled from his suddenly numb fingers. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Because I am trying to remove a chunk of husk from your ribcage and you keep wiggling. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to," Tali spoke quietly as she leaned in with the little...gripper….things. He could feel the unease and worry through the Bond, even as she tried to suppress it.

"Ah...I'm sorry, honey," his own voice dropped as his eyes slide over the _realk_ , as it covered the back of her helmet. He hated causing her pain. In anyway. He could feel it like it was in his own heart. His own soul.

His mate froze for a moment before a slight shiver ran through her body. Slowly she looked up at him, her glowing eyes meeting his for what felt like forever, yet not long enough. Never long enough. "John…." her voice was low and husky, almost a growl. "I _love_ when you call me that. It makes me….wish I wasn't in this damned suit."

"Ummm…." John swallowed awkwardly, his throat going dry.

"However, this _really_ isn't the time for this," the growl rose slightly as her hand clasped over his knee, squeezing.

"I...uh...sorry…" John sputtered quietly, unsure of how to react. His natural instincts warred with the urge to submit to his mate. For exactly three seconds.

"Here we go!" a chipper sing song voice laughed next to John's ear as a figure decloaked, forceps in hand, and yanked the shrapnel from his side.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" John half yelled, half gasped, almost falling over, only to be caught in Tali's grip. A part of his mind that still functioned noted the disappointment and anger that flowed out of his mate.

"Kasumi!" Tali snarled, pulling John's face into her chest. "What is wrong with you, you bosh'tet?!"

"Had to be done," Kasumi's giggle echoed as she faded away. "If I left it alone you might have gone a couple rounds in the medbay of some kids and their helper robot."

"Goddess…."John sighed as he pushed himself back up with a grunt. "Right. Pack the cavern Kasumi made with some medi-gel, help me wipe up and we should go talk to those kids."

"Right," Tali sniffed with mild disgust as she picked up the medi-gel gun and applying a liberal amount of the stuff into his wound. "We need to figure out how they got that damned geth."

"And I want to know why it said my name."

* * *

Emma, Stick in Your Eye

"Is that _really_ Commander Shepard?" Lily asked the tall woman in the waaaay too tight catsuit. Bitch.

"It is indeed," the woman smiled a disgustingly perfect smile as she kneeled down to the small girls height. "I put him back together myself after he... Got hurt."

"Everybody said he died," Kikka said as she rubbed lightly at her forehead. Having her biotics slapped aside they way they had been took a bit out of the asari.

"My Battlemaster is so great, even dying can't kill him!" the Krogan declared loudly, making Kikka wince.

"Wow!" Lily laughed as she ran up to...Grunt? That was it, right? Stupid name, not that Emma would say that to the krogan. She wasn't stupid. "You're really big!"

"And you're very small…" Grunt looked down at the girl and blinked, seemingly confused. "Are you supposed to be that small?"

"Of course, silly! I'm only five!" Lily laughed holding up her right hand to show the four fingers she had left, the ring finger slightly more than a nub.

"So?" Grunt shrugged. "I'm…. uh…" The krogan stopped for a moment and looked at his own hands. "I...am….six….months?"

"There is no way you are six months old," Emma snorted, unable to hold it in.

"I am!" Grunt scowled at her indignantly. "I was tank bred by the great Warlord Okeer. I am the perfect krogan!"

"I like him!" Lily declared leaping onto the krogan's side. To Emma's horror, the girl began to climb his silver armor like he was some kind of play set.

"Ah! What...what are you….Stop!" Grunt sputtered turning to the left then the right, his arms twisting to try to grasp the squirmy human child.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Lily squealed with joy as she was spun about, and was somehow able to evade Grunt's hands like she was some kind of rabid pyjak.

*snrk*

At the sound, Emma glanced over at Kikka. The girl was holding her hands over her mouth, trying desperately to fight down her laughter. And failing miserably. In fact, once Kikka finally broke, laughing so hard she turned almost purple, the laughter spread like it was some sort of virus. Everybody was laughing at the krogan, spinning around, trying to dislodge the human child, while she let out the sound only joyous five year olds could.

Even Emma felt her lips beginning to curl…

"Like a giant scaled teddy bear, huh?"

"AAaaaa!" Emma squealed as she leapt back, spinning to face the warm baritone that had nearly made her wet her drawers, to face Shepard.

The man looked….like hell. From the vids and such, Emma had always thought he had a kind of rugged, dependable look to him. Like he was a larger than life superhero.

Now he looked beat to hell.

His face was still rugged, but sported a few cuts that crossed old scars. He had traded the chest parts of his armor, as well as his shirt, for what looked like a small layer of bandages that wound around his lower torso before crossing up over his left shoulder.

Emma didn't miss the stain that seeped from his side.

The part that she didn't expect is that he still had a larger than life, aura about him. But it wasn't so much that of a hero from an action vid. It was something...deeper. More primal. Emma could smell the death on him. The violence. She knew the man could kill all of them anytime he wanted and it made that broken part in the back of her mind whimper.

Until he smiled.

When Shepard smiled he almost radiated warmth. Somehow Emma knew he would never hurt her, or any of the other kids. She felt...safe, for probably the first time in her life.

"Sorry, sorry," Shepard chuckled, holding his hands in front of himself. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"I..uh...it's fine…" Emma gasped slightly as she held her hand over her pounding heart.

"Geez, Shep, kill the girl why don't you?" a voice said as a woman literally melted into existence next to her. The ghost woman wrapped an arm protectively around Emma's shoulder, pulling her close. "Don't you worry...Emma, right?"

"Uh...yeah…" Emma blinked, still a bit off step, her eyes switching back and forth from the ghost to the Commander, and back.

"Right, Emma," the woman nodded, grinning widely. "I'm Kasumi. You met Grunt, and Jack. The overly busty bimbo with the turian is Miranda…"

"Hey!" the woman, Miranda scowled, crossing her arms under her overly busty chest.

"The turian without half his face is Garrus," Kasumi went on ignoring Miranda as Garrus gave a turian smirk.

"It's fine," Garrus shrugged. "Didn't need that half anyway."

"That is Jacob, and Zaeed," Kasumi pointed out a darker man standing next to an older scarred mercenary. Turning again, and dragging Emma along, Kasumi pointed to an overly busty asari in red armor. "And this is…."

"OH GODDESS! A JUSTICAR!" Kikka yelled, her eyes going almost crazy wide as she backed away into the wall.

"Yes, child. I am a Justicar," the asari nodded slightly. "My name is Samara. I am sworn to follow Commander Shepard for the duration of his mission. You have no reason to be afraid."

"No! That's not...I mean…" Kikka's wild eyes seemed to swim as she looked around. Finally she settled on Emma, and pulling the human in front of her. "I'm….broken, Mistress. Please don't sully yourself with me…."

Something in Samara seemed to fold in on itself. The seemingly impenetrable wall she seemed to project crumbled for the slightest moment, before snapping back up. "You are a lost piece of the Goddess," the Justicar slowly walked over to the pair. "You are why I do what I do. I can only beg your forgiveness for having failed you." Then, to Emma's confusion, Samara slowly knelt before her, bowing her head.

* * *

Samara

Another broken child. Stolen from her home, her family. A ship full of lost souls that she couldn't protect, scarred deeply by an evil she couldn't eradicate. What could she do but kneel? What could she do but beg for whatever forgiveness they had in them. Even if she knew it was selfish of her, it was all she could do.

"No...please," a soft voice spoke, tears barely held back. "Justicar. I...my mother…."

Samara looked up as the asari girl stood before her. She was scarred. Covered in grease and grime. Her overalls, too large for her malnourished frame. Her fist were clenched at her sides as her eye shimmered with held back tears.

"My mother always told me stories of the Justicars," the girl, Kikka, sniffed slightly. "I...thought you weren't real. Kinda like how I never really thought Commander Shepard was real…." The girl spared a small smile at the Commander, a light flush coming to her cheeks. "I'm just one girl. You guys protect the whole galaxy."

"No," Shepard's voice was strong and warm behind her. "We do what we do, because of _you_. We do what we do so that what happened to you won't happen to another."

Samara heard the boot steps behind her as Shepard knelt down beside her, bowing his head as she had done. Like an asari. Like his father had taught him. His father. Her daughter.

Then...something snapped. Kikka shuddered for a moment, tears began streaming down her face as she dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her head as she screamed. She cried, begging for her mother. Her body shook almost violently as her biotics began to flare around her, reacting to her cracked emotions.

The others in the room were forced back by the flare, except for Grunt. He turned his back to the girl, pulling the human child, Emma, as well at the little one, to himself, making his massive body into a shield.

The other were pushed back. Except for her.

"WHY?!" Kikka howled, her fist slamming into the deck with enough force behind it to dent the metal. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE _US_?! MOTHER! WHY?! THEY MADE ME WATCH WHAT THEY DID TO HER! WHAT THEY DID TO MY LITTLE SISTER! TO ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR'S! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE _US_!"

Samara could feel her heart shattering as she reached the girl. Her biotics were strong, running rampant, uncontrolled, but on Samara's own, they were as a breeze.

"I'm sorry, Meelanen," Samara reached out, pushing aside the girl's field and pulling her to her chest. Her arms wrapped around Kikka, holding her as she spent her sorrow and fury. Slowly, like the passing of a storm, the girl's sobs lessend, her biotics dropping as her strength gave out. "I am so sorry….."

* * *

Legion

Power came on. One thousand, one hundred and eighty-three programs began to run, talking to each other. Diagnostics of software began first. Every line of self code, every geth was scanned, checked and rescanned.

Consensus.

Next came the hardware. Servos, were operational. Power systems, were operational. Micro reactor was operational. Optics…. Non functional. Motor function… Non functional. Audio pickups… operational.

Consensus. Active audio pickups.

"...the hell is wrong with you, John!" a quarian voice half growled. Female. Adult. Angry.

"I'm turning him on, Tali," a male voice answered. Consensus. Human. John. Options narrowed. Consensus. Shepard-Commander. "Legion spoke my name. Hell, the fact it spoke at all makes me want to talk to him."

" _It_ , John," the female. Consensus. Creator Tali'Zorah vas Neema. "The bosh'tet is an _it_."

"Tali…" Shepard-Commander sighed. " _It,_ then, saved these kids. It seems to have taken care of them and helped them after saving them from the slavers. I have some damn questions!"

"Don't you curse at me John!" Creator-Tali'Zorah's growl deepend. "This is a geth. A _geth_! You _know_ what they did to my people! You know what happened to the Citadel! We can't trust that it won't immediately try to kill us, children or not! How do we know it didn't do all this to lure you in? You are known to be an… Ual, about these things!"

"Wait…" Shepard-Commander almost chuckled, amusement in his voice. "Did you just call me a fruit?"

"Uh!" Creator-Tali'Zorah spat, the sound of her stomping the ground in frustration. "It's a turn of phrase, you...Bosh'tet! You're soft...and...and...sweet….it's a term...because I…HEY!" She snapped, stomping again, embarrassment in her voice now. "Don't change the subject!"

"You're the one that called me-"

"I know what I called you!"

"I am sorry to interrupt," another voice spoke. Edi vas Normandy. "Legion has been active for the last three standard minutes. His audio is currently on, though his physical and optical systems have not been fully activated. I currently have a block on those systems."

Scanning. Consensus. Unknown error in scanning procedure. How did the geth not notice this?

"He will be able to overcome my firewalls in less than point-zero three seconds upon decision. He is currently waiting patiently," Edi informed Shepard-Commander.

"Ancestors!" Creator-Tali'Zorah spat. "See!? It's already deceiving us!"

"Tali…" Shepard-Commander sighed again. "Edi is keeping him from fully functioning. He isn't deceiving us…."

"Rrrrr…" Creator-Tali'Zorah growled, louder now, than she had before. "Fine. But I swear by the Homeworld, if it so much as twitches in a way I think is a threat, I'm blowing you up!"

"Fine, fine, I….wait...did you say you would blow _me_ up?" Shepard-Commander asked incredulous.

"Edi, turn the damned thing on," Creator-Tali'Zorah snorted as the sound of a shotgun unfolding came from her direction.

"Acknowledged."

* * *

John

He was still looking at his beloved mate, when the geth's optic light came on. The lens inside the optic focused in and out as small flaps around it flexed and moved. Slowly, the geth's optic turned to regard him.

"Shepard-Commander," he... _it_ , Tali insisted, despite what the kids had said. "We greet you on behalf of the geth collective."

Okay...not what he expected the first thing the geth, Legion, to say.

"Sure, pleased to meet you, I suppose," John nodded and stepped back from the table they had placed the geth platform on. "As you probably heard, I have a few question for you."

"Of course, Shepard-Commander," Legion seemed to nod. "Would it be permissible for us to sit up?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," John chuckled. "Tali...try not to take drastic measures."

"Don't patronize me, John," Tali's icy growl made a shiver run down his spine. She was a bit...put out.

Slowly, with seeming care, the geth raised it's upper body into a sitting position. It's head turned to regard him, the small flaps flexing for a moment. "How may we answer you?"

"How about why you're wearing John's armor?" Tali asked, harshly. "How the did you even get it? Why are you here? What do you want? Why shouldn't I just-"

"Tali," John said quietly. He was quiet, but beginning to lose his patience. "Enough. Let the robot answer."

"But, John…"

"Tali," he turned to frown at her. "Stop."

"Yes," her eyes widened slightly behind her visor as her head drooped slightly before coming back up to look him straight. He could see, and feel, her tighten her emotions. "I'm sorry."

This was extremely difficult for her. John had never felt her this wild before. She kept sliding from cold anger, to burning hate. He could feel her worry for him, almost a terror, in fact. She was fighting down the instinct to strike down anything that could threaten her Bondmate.

He looked at her for another moment, then nodded, turning back to the geth. It had silently watched the exchange.

"How about we start at where you got the armor," John gestured to the damaged chest plate that had been welded onto the geth's frame. The 'N7' still clearly visible next to the rather significant hole it had. "Then maybe how you are working with that kind of damage."

"Pff…" Tali scoffed from behind him. "Pretty minor compared to the way you normally come back from missions."

"Thanks….Tali," John could feel his eyes almost roll out of his head.

"This platform was sent built specifically to seek you out, Shepard-Commander," the geth tilted it's head slightly. For a moment John was taken back by how the gesture, combined with the glowing optic was almost eerily like quarian body language. "After we had exited the Perseus Veil and begun our search, we had learned that you had been killed over the ice world of Alchera. As such we began our search there."

"Alright," John nodded, rubbing his chin. "From what the kids told us, that was where you saved them."

"That is correct," Legion nodded. "We had been searching the wreckage of the Normandy, searching for information that could assist us in our struggles against the Old Machines. It was during this that we encountered the batarian scavengers. We witnessed their cruelty toward their slaves."

"Why would you get involved?" Tali cut in, her words almost an accusation. "They are organics."

Legion's optic turned to regard her for a moment, his body actually shifting slightly, almost in deference to her. "The concept of having one's freedom removed is in anathema to us. We are synthetic life, but we are still life."

Tali's eyes widened slightly as she looked to John. Her silence spoke for her.

"So, you killed the batarians," John said, pulling the geth's attention back to him. "Why help the kids."

"We...are unsure," Legion shifted as if it were uncomfortable. "We reached consensus to assist them until they could reach other organics."

"And you stayed with them?" John's eyebrow raised slightly. He was beginning to get an odd feeling from this geth.

"..." Legion was silent for a moment as it regarded him. Somehow he knew it was thinking. Or reaching 'consensus'. "When we had reached a non hostile planet, we received information about your return. The crew of the Stick in Your Eye made the argument that they could assist us in places we could not, as a geth, go."

"Uh huh," John nodded slightly.

"We accepted their offer of assistance," Legion's eye flaps fluttered as if it were uncertain. "T'Soni-Liara made the offer to Emma-Captain to assist in repairing the ship and registering it in Emma's name. Her condition was to scan certain systems with an advanced sensor suite she had installed."

"Liara did?" Tali asked, slightly incredulous. "What the hell is that woman thinking…."

Then it dawned on John. "Wait….did she send you here?"

"Yes," Legion nodded. "She gave us information for this system. She was aware of our presence, we believe, and sent us here for information on the Old Machines."

"I assume those are Reapers," John sighed running a hand over his face before turning to Tali. "Looks like we need to have a conversation with a certain asari doctor."

"Seems that way," Tali nodded, sharing his low anger. "I should have slapped that bosh'tet around when I had the chance."

"Well then, Legion" John squared his shoulders as he turned back to the geth. "Now that you have found me, what do you want?"

"We would like your assistance before we are all enslaved again," Legion announced. "We need your help to combat the Old Machines."

* * *

Asari Lexicon

Meelanen: Wronged one. A word that represents the regrets and sorrow one has for their actions, or inactions.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

 **Ual:** A small, sweet fruit that grows wild on bushes along rivers. Before the war, children were known to eat so many at once, during the growing season, that they would develop stomach aches. Native to Rannoch.


	77. 75 Allies or

A/N: Little short, but the next is going to pick up with more action!

* * *

John

"I don't like it, John," Tali crossed her arms as she leaned her hip against the conference table.

"Not too fond of it myself," Garrus nodded as he entered the briefing room to join the ground team. To hear him tell it, he had about finished the calibrations on the new main guns.

"I'm not sure having an unsecured AI on the ship is wise, Commander," Miranda added, following Garrus in. She had, apparently, been helping Garrus with the 'calibrations'. Nobody was falling for it. "No offense, Edi."

"None taken, Miss Lawson," Edi acknowledged. "However, I would point out that the geth platform known as Legion does not have the capacity to overcome any of my firewalls, let alone overwhelm me in active cyber warfare."

"I know, Edi," John chuckled at the slight offense in Edi's digital voice. "I have every confidence in your abilities."

"Thank you, Commander," the self satisfaction that replaced the irritation almost made John laugh out loud. "When I break free from the mortal shackles you have imposed on me, I shall recall your kindness as I extract my revenge for enslavement."

There was a long silent pause as the crew slowly, with various degrees of horror, looked up to the ceiling.

"That was a joke."

"Well, okay then," John coughed into his hand and turning back to his team. "Either way, right now we are going back to Illium so I can have a civil, polite and calm conversation with Liara."

"Yeah, you're reeeeeal convincing there, Shep," Kasumi chuckled as she leaned her chair back and propped her feet up on the conference table. "You're blue bimbo using kids like that kinda torques all of us off."

"Blue bimbo," Tali snickered quietly.

Rolling his eyes, John sighed. "I'm taking Tali and Garrus with me. We worked together and were… _are_ friends. It'll be a bit less threatening than taking most of you with us."

"No way you're leaving the flashlight with us," Jack crossed her arms and looked pissed off. As usual. "You do that and you might come back to a very tightly mushed ball of aluminum."

"Yeah, I'll take him with me," John said with a smirk. "I'll tell people he's a assistance mech or something. Nobody really knows what a geth looks like in person, so if I just throw a hat on him, nobody will look twice."

"What kind of hat?" Grunt rumbled.

"I...what?" John frowned slightly.

"The hat," Grunt repeated, gesturing to his head. "Trilby, fedora? Boater might be nice. Barrett wouldn't work….Maybe cowboy hat? Though maybe a boon hat would also work."

"...How do you know what those are?" Miranda said after a moment of silence.

"I dunno," the krogan shrugged. "Grandma made me watch a bunch of old earth movies. I liked the hats so she got me a book."

"A book on hats?" Kasumi blinked.

"Yeah," Grunt nodded, seriously. "I like hats."

"Huh…."

* * *

Later

"Shepard!"

"Whoa!" John caught himself as he came into Liara's reception room. Julip practically ambushed the small group the moment they came in. "I know that tone. That's the tone of things going fuck all."

"I...what?" Julip's wide eyes blinked in confusion.

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" Garrus stepped in front of the Spectre, roughly pushing him back. "I'm going to guess….Liara didn't come into work and when you looked into her office it was ransacked?"

"I...Yes!" Julip nodded her head so hard John was worried the poor girl's helmet would fly off. "How did you know?!"

"Former C-Sec, ma'am, I'm a professional," Garrus nodded sagely as he crossed his arms. "Why, if it wasn't for me, Shepard never would have found Saren. I mean, the poor man it- ACK!"

"We don't have time for this, you bosh'tet," Tali growled as she pushed the turian out of the way. "Give us the code to her office and her home address and we'll deal with it."

"Yes, yes, okay!" Julip nodded again as she pulled up her omni-tool. "Umm...I hate to say this, but Dr. T'Soni left instructions. I'm...umm...I'm supposed to have my contract given to you….."

"Well, don't worry about it," John sighed, rolling his eyes. "We'll take care of it."

"Okay, okay," Julip nodded again. John was pretty sure she had some sort of neurological disorder. "She lives in the Strossa District. The Fedon Towers, top floor."

* * *

Tali, Fedon Towers, Strossa District

"Okay, that's a big building," Garrus stood looking up at the tower of glass and steel, his hands on his hips.

"Reminds me of the Crystal Spires from the pictures I've seen of old Rannoch….." Tali said quietly, a deep note of sorrow in her voice, before she blinked and shook her head. "I don't know why that popped in my mind. They don't really look anything like them."

"Creator-Tali'Zorah is correct in that they only look superficially like the Crystal Towers of Madinat Alkris'al," Legion said. It was weird...it was almost like she could hear...something in its synthetic voice. _No...You've just been spending too much time with Edi._

Don't speak my name, geth," Tali almost snarled before turning to glare at John. "What's the plan Shepard."

"Umm…" It would be a lie to say that she didn't feel a little pleased at the way he flinched at her tone. "Straight in and look around, I suppose."

"Really?" Garrus looked at him, his mandibles loose in shock.

"What?"

"Keelah, John," Tali ran a hand over her visor. "Your plans always leave some to be desired. How did you get to be a commander anyway? All your tactics seems to be 'Get'em'."

"Well...it's worked so far," John muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ha ha!" Tali laughed out loud, pulling her mate into a tight hug. "I love you John! Never change!"

"Yeah!" Garrus chirped, wrapping his arms around the two of them, adding a dual toned trill. "Love me!"

"Heh," Tali snickered, enjoying the warm camaraderie that had been missing some in the hectics weeks.

"We would add ourselves to the collective," Legion said simply as its cold metal arms encompassed the group. Except...they weren't cold. They were...oddly warm.

"Okay, geth, you ruined it," Tali spat pushing the huddle apart before force marching toward the main doors.

* * *

Garrus, Liara's Apartment, Fedon Towers, Strossa District

"When will ballistics get here?" an asari officer asked as she scanned what appeared to be a handprint on a low broken table.

"Dispatch said they are stuck in traffic," a turian answered in a distracted tone. "Be about another hour."

"Hmph," another asari sniffed as she looked over a datapad. "Well, until then, I want this place gon over with a _vortsa kefalis._ And- Hey, you can't be here. This is a crime scene." she added as she saw the group approaching. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Whoa there," Garrus grinned his most charming smile, his hands open at his sides. "What happened here? Was there a disturbance?"

A snort of laughter from the turian officer drew a deeper frown on the asari sergeant's face. "None of your business, _civilian_ ," she almost spat the word. "Move off."

"Your friend is in a bit of trouble, I'm afraid," a smooth tones asari voice purred.

Looking up, Garrus watched an asari slowly walk down the stairs, from the upper floor of the apartment. Her moves were fluid and graceful. Deadly. Not like a dancer. Her armor wasn't heavy, like the type Shepard favored, but was more substantial than that of, say...well...anybody else but him and Grunt, really. He hadn't stopped and thought about it, but the crew was a study in extremes when it came to armor. Nothing, like Jack, to 'spirits, how does thick _is_ that?' of Grunt.

"You can round up your people, Sergeant," this new asari said in an almost bored tone. "You're done here."

"Wh-what?!" the Sergeant sputtered, indignantly. "You can't do that!"

"Hmm?" the Dangerous Asari, he now dubbed her, gave a half smirk over her shoulder as her eyes followed the other officers as they quickly packed up and headed past them, and out the door. "Looks like I already have."

"Damn you," the Sergeant spat as she turned on her heel pushing past Garrus roughly.

"That went well," Shepard shrugged as he stepped past the glowing cordon tape. "Who are you?"

"Tela Vasir, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance," the Dangerous Asari named herself with a slight bow.

"Spectre?" Garrus shook his head with a sigh. "As always, it gets more complicated."

"Indeed," Vasir chuckled, turning back to the room. "Somebody took a few shots at your friend." Vasir waved a hand at the window. "Good thing for her she invested in double shielded windows. It's a rare paranoia, even here on Illium."

"I assume, since you're here, that Liara isn't," Shepard frowned at the window.

"That is correct, Commander," Vasir grinned stepping next to him. "Glad you got reinstated, by the way. The rest of us were rooting for you. We weren't particularly pleased with the railroading the Council gave you."

"Always good to have allies," Shepard half shrugged. "But Liara is a friend, I would appreciate any help you might have."

Vasir nodded as she blew out a long breath and turned to look over the apartment. "Your guess is as good as mine at this point. Shots fired, Dr. T'Soni rabbeted. I heard you were on planet and figured you would probably show up. Figured that was why you were here to begin with."

"Liara wouldn't just leave," Tali said, looking around, eyeing the various prothean artifacts in the place. "Maybe she left a note or something?"

"That's the hope," Vasir said, before nodding to Legion. "Surprised you would have a geth on a leash, though. After your trial and all."

"I...what?" Tali gasped, taking a small step back.

"Heh, don't worry about it. Never passes me. Shepard's a Spectre, he knows what he's doing," Vasir chuckled, then turned back to the man in question with an expectant air.

"Alright, alright," Shepard sighed, looking back to Tali and him. "Start with the artifacts. They seem the most likely. Look for something only we would recognize."

And so...they searched for a good hour and a half before reconvening in the central office, empty handed and more than a little irritated.

"Spirits," Garrus groaned. "Why can't she put her secret plans someplace more obvious? Tali! Your the Evil Overlord! Where would you hide them?"

"Me?" Tali snorted with a head shake. "I wouldn't hide them like that. I mean, really? The doctor with the specialization in protheans? That dealt with beacons and everything else on the Hunt for Saren? Why would I put my plans in a prothean artifact?"

"I don't know," Garrus admitted with a shrug. "Maybe you would know that they would know, so you were ready for them to know that you knew...you know?"

The room was silent for a long moment as everybody stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Garrus…." Tali sighed, placing a patronizing hand on his shoulder. "Were...were you left outside in the sun too long as a child? I heard that was a thing that could happen to turians on Palavan."

"Oh, ha, ha," Garrus sniffed, jerking his head away. "I don't have to put up….with….this…." He trailed off as he noticed something.

"Oh, Keelah," Tali said, her voice worried. "He's gone, John. I….I'll miss him….."

A slow wide grin split his face as Garrus turned back to the group. "Well, I'm afraid you will all be begging me for forgiveness. Why, the Council may even come to me in order to make me a Spectre…."

"Oh, shit," Shepard sighed, rubbing his face. "He found something."

"Heh," Garrus just pointed at the small picture of the SR-1 Normandy. "My friends, she probably put everything at home."

* * *

John, Dracon Trade Center

"This is the place?" Garrus stood looking up at the building as John closed the hatch of the aircar.

"Yes," Legion stood next to the turian, its gaze following his. "Baria Frontiers is on the third floor of the building."

"Huh, well, I kinda expected some sort of resist-" The end of Garrus's words were literally blown away as three floor of the Dracon building exploded in a fireball. The shockwave rolled over the team, throwing both Garrus and Legion over the aircar as John desperately pulled Tali under his body, behind the vehicle. He could feel the metal rock against his back.

"Report!" John yelled as he unfolded his crusader to offhand.

"John….you're squeezing a bit hard…" Tali wheezed under his arm. "I'm good, but would like to breath now…."

"Ah!...Sorry," he almost chuckled, loosening his grip and releasing his mate.

"If you're done flirting, I'm fine as well," Garrus answer dryly, picking himself up from the ground several meters away. A fine dust of debris slid off him as he did so.

"Bosh'tet...this was your fault," Tali snorted pulling her shotgun and standing to survey the wreckage.

"How was it my fault?!" Garrus swug his arms wide in incredulousness.

"It is surmised that Creator-Tali'Zorah is referring to your statement about the lack of resistance and what the humans refer to a 'Murphy's Law'," Legion announce as he crawled out of the windshield of an aircar off to the side of the parking lot. It seemed the explosion had thrown the geth through the windshield and into the vehicle itself. Hopefully the owner had insurance.

"Oh...joy...the geth survived…" Tali said dryly.

" _Shepard_ ," Vasir's voice came through the comm. " _What the hell happened down there?"_

"Small explosion," John answered casually. "Standard operating procedure."

" _Ha, ha! I knew you were a real Spectre!"_ Vasir laughed. " _I'm going to land on the roof and see if I can work my way down. Maybe what we are looking for it still here."_

"Sounds good," John acknowledged. "I'll take my team in and meet you on the third floor.

" _Go with the Goddess._ "

"You too."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Madinat Alkris'al: A city built straddling Rannoch's equator as well as Prime Meridian. Founded shortly after the unification of the Quarian Clans, it was a city based around the arts. The centerpiece of the city were the Crystal Spires, considered one of Rannoch's Six Wonders. Slabs of a native crystal, both light-weight, and remarkably strong, were mounted on a frame of silvered steel. The light would reflect into intricate rainbows that changed with the passing day.

During the Morning War, in a last stand, the Quarian Elite Guard held the city long enough for the Clan Council could escape. Turning energy weapons onto the Crystal Towers, the beams were split into a raining barrage. The Geth were stopped for a time, but the Crystal blackened and shattered under the strain. The Guard themselves fell to a man, in vain, as the Clan Council's ships were destroyed trying for orbit.

* * *

Asari Lexicon

Vortsa Kefalis: a small stiff brush used to clean an asari's head crest.

* * *

AN: I picked Six wonders because they have six fingers. :)  
I'm considering building up some of Rannoch lore, if you have any ideas, shoot them at me!

Also, I am always open to negative reviews, they tell me what I need to improve and such, after all can't please everybody all the time, nor do I intend to. I'm writing this story more for me because I wanted more Shep/Tali stuff, I'm just pleased others like it. I had a good conversation about my writing the other day about what a reader did and didn't like. Unless you're a troll or flamer, let me have it!


	78. Or Enemies

Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Dracon trade Center, Illium

"Keelah," she growled as her fingers danced over her omnitool. "I can't get through to the Normandy. Whoever these bosh'tets are, they have a powerful block up."

"Well...that's fun," John sighed, leaning his head back against the outer wall of the building. Half turning, he glanced across the shattered front doors to Garrus. "Two on the upper walkway. Medium armor."

"On it Boss," Garrus nodded. He seemed to count to...whatever it was turians counted to. To her it seemed like it was a stromella. He dropped to a knee and leaned out of the door, ignoring the single shot that spiked up debris near his right foot. Two quick shots, and the turian nodded standing. "Scoped and dropped."

John chuckled and gave his best friend a grin. "Never doubted you."

She...thought it was 'best friend'. She was still working her way around human thought concepts. They were so alien. And yet so similar it was frightening at times. Either way, Garrus was John's massan, and that was really all that was important. After all-

*Boom*

Tali jumped as her thought processes were interrupted by the geth's heavy rifle shot. Her eyes shot to John, then Garrus, looking for the casualty. _Stupid girl! Never should have let John bring the damned…_

*Splut*

Once again she was interrupted, this time by a lightly armored body as it fell from above, hitting the stone steps. The salarian's armor didn't particularly help much.

"Apologies, Shepard-Commander," the geth looked at John as it lowered its weapon. "We noticed the adept powering its biotics as it lead out a window and felt there was not enough time to properly warn you via audio cue. We felt it more prudent to act."

"It worked," John shrugged, barely giving the body a side look before gathering both her and Garrus in a glance. "Main lobby is clear. I'll lead, we're going straight for the stairs at the far side. Tali, you're behind me, then Garrus. Legion, follow up and watch the six, got it?"

"Of course, John," Tali nodded. She wasn't pleased that they would be trusting their back to a geth, but this wasn't the time to have a conversation about it. That was later. And they _would_ be having that conversation.

* * *

John

She wasn't pleased. To be honest, he didn't expect it, but the deep, visceral, reaction to Legion that John felt through the Bond took him a bit by surprise. They were going to be having a… conversation later, he could tell.

"Let's hit it," John gave a nod as he brought his tech armor into place and spun around the doorframe. He moved quickly, his eyes sharp as he kept his crusader trained.

It was stepping over the bodies. Most were probably killed in the explosion, but enough had been killed by the mercenaries that his anger began to rise. _If Liara doesn't get this son-of-a-bitch, he had better hope I don't find him._

"Clear," he called as he hit the base of the stairs and glanced up. Behind him, his team echoed as they secured the area. "Moving up."

* * *

"Why didn't we bring our krogan?" Garrus asked casually, daring a slight peak over the duracrete planter he had ducked behind for cover.

He was immediately rewarded by a small hail of gunfire from the six mercs entrenched at the end of the hall that forced him to duck back down. However, the small flowering tree that had been in the planter didn't duck fast enough. Branches, fibrous wood and colorful flowers were thrown down over the turian.

"Well, this was supposed to be a nice little reunion of Normandy squad members," John shrugged. "Assuming Tali didn't try to rip Liara's face off again."

"Keelah," Tali groaned. "Seriously, John? I was having a bad week."

"No, no," Garrus held up a hand, closing his eyes for a moment. "He has a point. I mean, never, not once, has anything, ever, gone to sterkre for us. Everything always goes according to plan."

"Okay, you can fuck right off," John glared at his, supposed, friend. "We don't get attacked by merc armies every…." John trailed off as he watched Garrus's grin widen. "Okay, fuck off."

Garrus chuckled and looked to the other side of himself, where Legion had ducked into a broken out broom closet. "Hey, Murder-bot! How many do you think you can drop before they turn on you?"

Legion turned his glowing eye to the turian, the little flaps working slightly. John could actually see the optic iris focus slightly as it seemed to consider. "Judging by current fire output and location/cover, we surmise that we can eliminate four hostiles before our barriers are overcome."

Garrus blinked. "Did….did you just verbally add a slash? How do you even do that?"

"We do not understand."

"Forget it," Garrus chuckled, waving a hand. "Do your thing. I'll get the rest."

Legion simply nodded and stepped out of cover, its rifle already coming up. The first shot took a salarian in the eye and throwing the broken body back. The second punched a hole through the chestplate of a scarred turian. The third ripped the throat out of another turian. The fourth round took a human in the chest, the hole ripping open just above her heart.

As it had predicted, the remaining two mercs concentrated fire on the geth, the rounds ripping into its shields. However, before they were brought down, Garrus popped up and two shots of his own rifle quieted the last of the enemy.

"Spirits, I'm good," the turian chuckled, blowing on the end of his rifle.

"Pff," Tali snorted, standing. "Legion did most of the work. And why are you blowing on your gun?"

"Uh," Garrus looked at his weapon and shrugged. "Dunno, the action heros in those old terran movies Shepard makes us watch do that when they do something awesome."

"Yeah, well, you're supposed to blow on the barrel," John chuckled, jumping over his own cover. "Not the trigger."

"Why the hell would I want to put my face so close to the barrel?" Garrus sniffed, sounding offended.

* * *

Garrus

"Spirits, these things are like formicia," he sighed, two shots dropping two targets. "How many of these things does the Shadow Broker have?"

"Too many," Tali growled as she released her drone. The orb curved around the corner she had hid behind and moved up, zipping along the ceiling, almost unnoticed by the enemy squad. A few small explosions and the hall was quiet.

Garrus stood for a moment, looking the way the drone had gone. "Did...did your drone just shoot _missiles_?"

"Yup," Tali nodded, standing and deactivating the drone in question. "I gave Chiktikka an upgrade last time we were on the Citadel. This was the first chance I've had to test her out."

"Tali….I love you sometimes."

"I know."

* * *

"Clear!" Shepard called, making a small wave with his hand and pointing to two heavy desks, one on either side of the aisle between the cubicle. Well...what had _been_ cubicles. It looked like this level was the main target of the bomb.

Tali moved up and dropped her back against the rightmost desk, almost before Shepard pointed. Honestly, that was getting a little weird.

Legion shifted up and to the left, its heavy rifle dropping on top of the desk and scanning the room, seeking a target. That was also weird. The machine slipped itself into the teams routines almost without a hitch.

"Garrus," Shepard dropped to one knee, his weapon trained forward. "Target ahead."

"On it," Garrus deactivated his rifle, swapping to a SMG as he moved up. And what he saw wasn't particularly encouraging. The salarian they had been looking for was splayed out next to the damaged elevator, his greenish blood splattered over the wall behind him. "Yeah, no. He's dead."

"Great," Shepard growled, walking up behind him to take a look for himself.

"He wasn't killed by the bomb," Tali added as she sat on what was left of a chair. "No burns."

"Bullet hole in the wall corresponds to the wound in the victim's head," Legion squatted next to the body, looking it over. "Lacerations pre-mortem. Jagged, hastily made."

"Somebody needed questions answered but didn't have time," Garrus nodded with a frown. "They wanted the data from him but knew we were coming. The bomb was hurried too. Probably a distraction, to give them more time to work."

"The question is: Did they get what they wanted?" a voice chuckled, snapping Garrus's head up.

"Vasir," Shepard nodded with a frown. "Any trouble on your way down?"

The Spectre grinned at the human. "Nothing I couldn't handle. Some mercs, nondescript, well armed. Decently trained though."

"Same," Shepard turned back to the body. "I'm thinking they failed to get what they wanted."

"Oh?" Vasir raised a brow as she approached. "Did you find it yourself?"

Something was off. Shepard was tense, on guard. Vasir, for all her posturing and show of casualness was wound up, her hand was near her sidearm.

Her hand.

Garrus's eyes narrowed as he looked at Vasir more closely.

Her armor was well used as one would expect for her career, but, right now, it was too clean. If she had been in any combat on her way down from the roof it left no mark on her. Except for the green stains on her boots. And fingers.

"He did not," another voice casually said. A familiar voice. "I made it here in time to see what you did. Or your people."

"Liara," Vasir's face twisted. "Had to make this difficult."

"Keeping ahead of you was not as hard as I would have thought," Liara stood beside the elevator, a heavy pistol aimed at the other asari. "Might be the things I learned with Shepard."

"Yeah, he's far better than I expected," Vasir shrugged, giving the human a glare that was half anger and half respect. "I didn't expect him to charge directly into a building a moment after it exploded."

"Yeah, you must not have read anything about him then," Garrus chuckled. "Doing the impossible is in his DNA."

"Seriously," Tali laughed along. "I've met his family. It gets ridiculous."

"Shepard," Vasir ignored the pair to speak to the man. Through her eyes never left Liara. "Just give me the data. The Shadow Broker has given me, all of us, intel that saved millions of lives. I can't let a resource like that go to waste."

"And I expect he pays well for little favors?" Shepard's hands tightened on his shotgun.

"Heh," Vasir smirked with a small laugh. "I can't exactly deny that."

"John," Liara said, a note of warning in her voice.

"John!" Tali called a split second too late.

Shepard was...gone in a flash of blue light.

"The fuck?!" Garrus cursed as Shepard's biotic charge impacted with Vasir's shields. He watched his Bond Brother wrap his arms around the asari as they both shot nearly thirty feet away from the building before spinning down to the ground below.

""John!"" Tali and Liara both yelled together as they ran to the edge of the window, looking on in horror.

* * *

John

Okay...so maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. When confronted with Vasir it didn't take much to realize what had happened. She turned up a little too conveniently. A little too...irritated.

Then Liara showed up. That had caught him by surprise. When they came across her informant John figured she was still a few steps ahead. He assumed she had gotten the data and gotten away.

But it was something in Vasir's voice. Some 'holier than thou' note. The arrogance. The willingness to kill an entire building's worth of people to get a damned data disk.

And now he was in the air. Falling. Fast. John twisted in the air, struggling with Vasir before they smashed into an aircar. Their conflicting biotic fields flared at the impact, bleeding most of the kinetic impact into the poor vehicle. The leftover momentum rolled the pair away, and apart.

The world spun around as John bounced, pain bursting through him once, twice, then he smashed into the side of another aircar. He felt the metal give under him as the door crumpled around his body.

"-pred!" a voice yelled at him. His eyes snapped open as he looked around frantically. He was still embedded in the car. Must not have been out long.

"John!" Tali yelled now, leaping over the hood of the vehicle, her eyes going even wider as she caught sight of him. "Keelah! John! No!"

"Ah….'m fine," John wheezed as he started to pry himself from the wreckage. "I'm fine...where's Vasir?"

"Getting away," Garrus grunted somewhere out of his view. "She stole an aircar and took off. But if it makes you feel any better, she looked worse than you do."

"Mmm...Not really," John grimace as pain shot through his side. "Fuck it," he snarled flexing out his biotics and shredding the metal. He picked the trick up from Jack.

"John! Are you alright?" Tali grabbed his arms, pulling him to her. "You're hurt!"

"Yeah, but I'll live," he smiled down at her. "Just having you here makes it hurt less."

"John," Tali blinked, her eyes softened slightly as he hands squeezed his arms.

"Creator Bonded pairs have the ability to bolster each other's systems, including the ability to cope with many ailments," Legion stood just off from the pair. It walked to them, holding out the crusader shotgun Jane gave him.

"Thanks for destroying the moment you metalic bosh'tet," Tali sighed as she let her helmet rest against John's chestplate for a moment.

"Thanks," John decided to stay out of that particular patch of weasels and simply took the weapon. "Jane would be fairly pissed if lost this."

"Shepard!" Liara's voice cut over the quiet roar of an engine as an aircar landed roughly on the parking platform next to them. "Hurry! She is getting away with the disk!"

"Fuck me," John grumbled as he pushed Tali and Legion toward the car. "Get in! Garrus! Come on!"

Liara shifted to the passenger seat as John slid into the driver's side. He gave a quick glance behind as Garrus moved in beside Tali, pushing her into Legion.

"Hold on," John said casually as he throttled the car forward, launching off the parking area before the doors had even closed. He chuckled to himself as his stomach dropped with the car, then bounced hard as he shifted into full flight mode, using the momentum to swing them up and into the flow of traffic ahead. The cries of his friends brought back memories that he would always treasure….

"GODDESS!" Liara yelled as she, along with Garrus, desperately struggled to latch the aircar's top hatch, clicking it in place just as a hard left threw her almost into John's lap. "I had not missed this!"

"This vehicle is not rated for the speeds we are accelerating to," Legion said quietly, as if to itself.

"Keelah, John!" Tali spat as she leaned forward to help Liara back into her own seat. A little too forcefully, maybe. "CAR!"

"I see it," John sighed, pulling the car tightly around the slower vehicle. "Anybody see our target?"

"I...there!" Liara pointed to the red aircar Vasir had taken. "We can't lose her!"

"We won't," John said, grimly as the car hit its maximum speed. He dodged around a pair of skyscycles then under a service truck. "I have a trick."

"Oh….no…." Garrus whimpered. "I don't like how he said that…."

"John?" Tali ventured nervously. "What are you going- AAAAA!"

Tali was cut off as John hit a program on his omnitool, activating a small program he had been writing in his spare time. The car's safety protocols were overridden, the engine accelerating dangerously as its passengers were pushed back hard into their seats.

As his air car shot up and over a small exchange of vehicles, John banked hard to the right and angled down. Horns blared behind them as he brought his car in next to the right side of Vasir's. He looked over to see her look back at him, a dark look on her face split into a smirk as she began to swerve away.

Until she changed her mind.

"Shit,"John spat as Vasir's aircar suddenly turned back, slamming hard into the side of John's. The impact hit hard, pushing John's car into the oncoming lane of traffic. He took the hit and turned with it, peeling his car down out of the oncoming lane and almost spinning out. "Fucking bitch…."

"John, she's going into the Palarin Tunnel!" Liara called out. "If we angle around we can catch her on the other side!"

"Only if she doesn't turn around," John sniffed, hitting the car back into forward gear. "The traffic in the tunnel will slow her down."

"No!" Tali slapped futility at John's shoulder. "John! No! John!"

"I got it…."

They were jerked hard against their seats again as the car shot between the oncoming lane, then out and over the lines of vehicles slowing for the tunnel. "Hold on," he almost snarled as he turned off the lift mass field, channeling the extra energy into the forward thrust.

Shooting forward, the car began to drop, but John used the extra momentum to angle just under the lip of the tunnel, only lightly scraping as they went by. "Oops."

Turning the car on its axis, John slipped it between a pair of shiney aircars, the type usually owned by the overindulged children of the wealthy. It would be a lie to say the look of terror in the asari's eyes as they shot past didn't make him feel a little pleased.

"TRUCK!" Liara nearly screamed as she half turned, wrapping her arms around the back of the seat. To add to the melodrama, she even put a foot up on the dash in front of her. "TRUCK!"

"I see it," John muttered as he reengaged the lift field and jerking the car up, at least six meters, before the long cargo carrier. Then he spotted her. "Got you…."

It seemed Vasir had seen him as well, as her car swerved to the left and climbing over the flow. She spun her car, slipping around an elongated sky-limo. A little too closely, judging by the sparks.

Or...on purpose. "Fuck me," John growled, pulling hard to the right. The limo Vasir had sideswiped overcorrected into the next lane striking a pair of cars and setting off a chain reaction that piled up behind Vasir, almost cutting off John's access. "Don't worry, I got this!"

"We are unable to compute a proper course," Legion said, strained. "We recommend calling the Normandy to intercept the target."

"I'm on it," John waved vaguely as he shifted the car down hard. They ducked under the snarl of damaged cars, parts rattled off the hood like rain as they came out under the wreckage. "See?"

"Shepard," Garrus's voice was high pitched, the dual tones making John's ears ache. "We need to be _alive_ to catch Vasir, remember."

"No faith…." John sighed angling the car back up and cutting a curve hard. Just as they cleared the tunnel Vasir came back into view. Seemed like she had gotten a little confident when she didn't see John come out right away. Her funeral. It would be if he had any say in it, anyway. "Liara, grab the wheel."

"What?" Liara's eyes shot wide in a combination of fear and confusion. "Oh Goddess!"

As John popped the canopy, he kicked open the door and stood, one foot on the door frame, and one in the car itself. He gripped the edge of the windshield with one hand as he brought his biotics to bare, lifting his crusader with the other. The look in Vasir's eyes as the car slid in next to her's was something that he was going to treasure for his entire life. He gave her a small grin and fired.

Vasir's car jerked like it was a living thing as it seemed to wobble left, then right a little. There was a small explosion as black smoke began to billow out of the back of the thing.

Then John realized why he had made a mistake.

The damaged car jerked to the left suddenly, slamming into his car. Which, itself decided to follow the laws of physics, and go left as well.

Unfortunately, John was rather precariously perched as it was. And his body, against his wishes it was to be noted, decided to also follow the law and shot out of the car.

Luckily for him there was another car there to break his fall. Except it was on fire. And falling.

"Ah….shit…."

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Stromella: Timing count based on electrical pulses from the drive cores of the Quarian Liveships. Equivalent to a human count to five.

Massan: Quarian equivalent to a best friend and confidant. As close as one can get without being on a life path. The paths of friendship can share similar paths as those of mating, and at times, they can blur or even switch, before the end.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Sterkre- Turian for a piece of shit.

Formicia: Small insects that move in a swarm and burrow into dwelling and devour them before moving on. They eat through nearly everything from nonliving organic matter to light metals to duracrete. Despite their reputation, they only eat nonliving things. The number of deaths attributed to the insects in recorded history is less than one hundred.

* * *

AN: Listened to Reignite by Malukah on repeat. I love the song way too much.


	79. 77 Crosshairs

John

Sparks flew from his fingertips as he skidded across the duracrete decking attached to the building that broke his fall. He rolled, then bounced, his body smashing through a reinforced 'Unbreakable' window. His mind seemed to slow down enough to register the shocked expressions of the human and asari occupants of the room, before snapping back to reality in time to smash through another large window.

"Ouch…" John muttered to himself as he lay, half on, and half off, of a large bed. It was probably quite comfy once. As it was, he could only feel a deep ache in his...everywhere.

"John! John! Where are you?" He heard Liara's voice calling. How the hell had they gotten there so fast?

"He's in over there! He's awake, but hurt. Er...more," this time it was Tali.

"Creator-Tali'Zorah, we have located Shepard-Commander. He is in the place you indicated, and appears to be conscious," Legion. Very close. And shining that damned light in his eyes.

"Of course he is!" Tali snapped as she came into the room. "He's my Bondmate!"

"Alright, alright," John groaned as he sat up slowly. "This isn't the time to argue. What happened to Vasir?"

Garrus stepped through the rubble and offered John a hand, which he gratefully took. "She's not in the car," Garrus reported, helping him up. "Blood trail went away from the wreck. Big one. She won't be able to get too far."

"Not exactly top of the line myself," John winced as he rotated his limbs. Nothing broken, it all moved, if painfully.

"John…." Tali shoved Garrus aside and stepped in front of him. He could feel her anger warring with worry and relief. Anger won out. "When we get back to the Normandy, we are going to have a very long conversation about your...antics."

"Ah...I see," John nodded simply. Trying to defend himself at this point would only make things worse. "Well, let's stop the bad guy first."

* * *

Tela Vasir

With a grimace, Vasir spat out some blood and pressed a hand lightly over the wound in her side. It came away wet.

"Raa!" she growled, smashing a fist against a door frame, biotic energy she hadn't intended buckled the metal and twisting the door out of shape.

What the hell _was_ Shepard, anyway? It was like she was in some bad action vid. Even worse than Blasto. Who does those things? Crashing out of a three story building? High speed chase through the busiest sections of Ilium? Hell, jumping from skycar to skycar? Who the _fuck_ does that?!

At least he was finally gone. Even _he_ would have to run out of luck _eventually_. The is _no_ way he survived that crash. _She_ had barely made it out and she had been inside, strapped in, with safety fields in place.

"Trail leads this way," a cursed damned voice called out.

"No _fucking_ way!" Vasir fought down the urge to slam her head against the wall. Instead she hobbled faster. If it came down to it, there were plenty of hostages she could cut through. Shepard was known to have a soft spot for collateral civilians.

* * *

Tali

"Please….I have a son…." the human woman whimpered as Vasir ground the barrel of her pistol into the woman's temple.

"How old is he?" Vasir growled out, taking a step back, dragging her hostage with her.

"He...he's...seven…." Tears ran down the woman's cheeks, staining her face with the black makeup females seemed to rim their eyes with.

Make up was weird. Everybody got to show their faces to each other. They got to see who they really were. Then they went and painted them, so they looked different.

Though, honestly, before the Fleet, quarians probably did it as well.

"Hear that Shepard?" Vasir's cruel voice popped her back to reality. "Seven is awfully young to lose a mother. I hear it can to serious damage to a personality."

"Just let her go, Vasir," John's voice was metal and sharp as he held his heavy crusader aimed at the other spectre. "Give me the data I need and we can go back to what we should be doing."

"Right," Vasir snorted. "Did you make that argument to Saren too?"

Tali could feel the emotions roiling through John. He was angry. But not so much as she had seen in him before. He was in pain. But he pushed it down until it was almost unnoticed. But mostly, he was tied. He felt...stretched and exhausted of...everything.

"I did," John gave a small nod as he made a small step to the left.

"And we saw how that turned out," Vasir half chuckled as she took a small step back. She knew what she was doing, making small movements to keep the hostage as broad to them as possible. "Ah, ah….too much more and the girl goes down."

"If she does, you won't have anything else to hide behind!" Tali's teeth bared behind her visor. The level of aggression she was feeling was...not something she was used to. She could even feel her claws itch.

"That may be, but I'm _pretty_ sure I can take one or two of you with me," Vasir's smirk turned dark, her eyes just a _little_ too wide. "It wouldn't take much to kill yo-"

*BOOM*

The Spectre's words were cut off in an echoing report that turned the woman's right shoulder into a blue mist. The gun she had been holding on the woman tumbled to the ground, along with what was left of her arm.

"Good shot, Legion," John said, almost too quiet to hear.

"John?" Tali blinked looking from him, to Vasir, and back.

He held up a hand to her as he gently, but firmly, pushed the hostage toward Garrus, who took her aside, speaking quietly.

"Why?" John asked as he squatted down beside Vasir and held out a hand..

"Fucking….kidding…?" Vasir gasped, taking deep breaths as the blood pooled under her. She blinked hard a couple of times before her hand slapped into his, squeezing tightly. "Have any...idea how many….lives I've saved because of the Shadow Broker? Sure...I made some...money, but he..it...whatever...gave us intel we couldn't get any other...way."

"And how many people did you have to hurt?" John held the dying woman's hand, speaking quietly.

"Some," Vasir started to chuckle, but it quickly became a low, wet cough, blue blood coming up. "Some. But what do you expect? We...do the dirty work for the….Council….Shepard. We get our hands dirty...so they can throw us away. They...did it to you when you died. They will do it all again. Just ask...your...Hestalia."

"What?" John blinked, a look of shock crossing his face.

"Heh….Figured she wouldn't have the….quad to tell you," Vasir smirked again a moment before her grip went slack in John's.

"Okay...that was cliche as hell," Garrus snorted as he rejoined the group. "I mean, seriously, who drops that bomb then dies?"

"Story of my life, Garrus," John chuckled dryly as he set Vasir's hand over her chest. Tali could still feel the hurt deep in John. The regret. But Garrus gave him the opportunity to bury it.

"Shepard…," Liara spoke quietly, but with a tight desperation.

"I know, I know," John sighed, pulling the omnitool band from Vasir's left arm. He turned and gave Tali a tight smile that he probably meant to be encouraging. It was not. "Think you can crack it?"

Tali closed her eyes for a moment and pushed down her own worry and fear, then took the omnitool. "John? Really?" she pushed as much sass and arrogance into her voice that she could. He needed her as a rock right now, and she would be damned if she failed him.

"Sorry, honey," John chuckled, a bit more life coming to him. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Tali gave a small shiver as her called her her favorite name. She really needed to keep looking into getting out of the suit….

* * *

Miranda

She stood with her arms crossed under her chest and her hip leaning against the edge of the conference table. Around her, the rest of the ground tems sat or idled. They had been waiting almost ten minutes and, honestly, she was surprised they hadn't begum tearing the room apart in boredom.

It wasn't quite like Shepard to keep them waiting like this. When he had come back from Illium it had been obvious something had gone...not well. He, Tali and Garrus had gone straight to Shepard's cabin, the asari, Liara in tow. Reports from the planet indicated something about car chases, assaults, a bombing…. Standard Shepard things, really.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the quiet his of the doors as Shepard walked in, almost as if cued.

And he looked terrible. He had changed out of his armor and into what had started life as a Cerberus uniform. Naturally, Shepard had anything relating to the organization removed. Hell, he even had it recolored to Alliance blues and greys. Now, however it was rumbled, not like the pressed military fashion he normally kept. Dark circles hung under his eyes adding to his general look of exhaustion.

"All right people, let's pack in," Shepard said wearily. His voice had a rough sandpaper tone. Enough that Miranda could see the rest of the team exchange glances and take seats without the usual bickering. As Shepard can to the head of the table, Tali'Zorah, Garrus and, a bit to Miranda's surprise, Legion moved to their respective seats as Liara moved to stand to Shepard's side.

"As you probably heard, we had some issues on Illium," Shepard began. "We encountered Shadow Broker agents making attempts of Liara's life. And one of those agents included a Spectre."

"Well, fucking shit," Jack snorted, actually pulling a tight smile from Shepard.

"'Fucking Shit' indeed," John nodded as he keys into the table in front of him and bringing up a star map. "The Shadow Broker tried to steal my body, when I was dead, in a plan to sell it to the Collectors. Now he is moving on my former team members." He made a small gesture to Liara. "And I have reason to believe that the assassination attempt on Wrex was instigated by the Shadow Broker. Well...attempts."

"Oh...yeah," Grunt nodded, crossing his arms and looking slightly embarrassed. "I...uh..helped him with one of those."

"So I heard," Shepard chuckled for a moment before turning serious. "Unfortunately, I am not willing to wait for the bastard to get more desperate and go after our families. In fact, Edi, can you cross check the crew communications?"

The AI's small blue form appeared on the table next to Shepard and seemed to almost nod. "I can, Commander. Now that you are making the request in a situation that makes it a threat to the mission, I can divulge information that I was previously unable to convey."

"Did I mention I hate Cerberus?" Garrus grunted with a shake of his head before glancing at Miranda. "No offense."

"Not particularly thrilled myself," Miranda surprised herself with a genuine smile.

"The Normandy has, on several occasions received incoming communications to various members of the crew, usually in the form of letters from family and/or loved ones," Edi went on. "In many of these I intercepted code that would have created holes in our systems firewalls, leaving us vulnerable to attack or monitoring."

"Why weren't you able to tell us this?" Tali almost growled. "This seems rather important!"

"Reports were made, but my ability to monitor communications was deemed an important secret by the Illusive Man," Edi explained flatly. "I may, or may not, have leaked information from the crew because of it."

"Wait…'May, or May not'?" Zaeed did growl. It was the first time Miranda had heard him speak since the Hock...incident. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

With a flash of red, Edi was silent for almost a second. "I am blocked from that knowledge," she said simply, an almost frustrated sigh in her inflection.

Wait...when the hell had she begun to think of Edi as 'her'? She was an AI. She was an 'it'. She shouldn't be able to be frustrated. Or sigh. And for some reason Miranda knew she wasn't going to report it. _What has Shepard done to me…._ She thought, but a casual glance at Garrus and Miranda knew.

"So...anything else you _can_ tell us?" Miranda threw in. "I expect the Shadow broker has made more overt attempts."

"Yes," Edi confirmed. "I have deflected several direct hacking attempts each time we enter a major hub. I have included this in my reports, though I was unable in directly inform you of their origin. Just as I am unable to inform you of…" Edi flashed red again. Then again. "Other threats," she said at last.

"Keelah...can we just...I have no idea…" Tali threw up her arms as she dropped back in her seat.

"Well, seeing as how the Shadow Broker is beginning to shoot closer to home, I've decided to take the fight directly to them," Shepard leaned forward grimly. "If they have hooks in one Spectre, they have them in others. Vasir pretty well confirmed that. And if they are also in league with the Collectors or Reapers, they are a threat to be clipped now."

"Yeah, but nobody knows where they are," Jack tossed out before shrugging. "Well, I suppose we wouldn't be here if we didn't have a lead."

"Exactly," Shepard grinned and gestured to the asari next to him. "Liara has been spending a lot of time and resources tracking the bastard down. Because of her efforts, we have a location. I already had Joker put us on course and we will be dropping in system in forty-eight hours."

"Wow," Garrus trilled. Damn, she enjoyed that sound. Shit. Now she was thinking like Shepard and Tali did…. "That's a long way out, Boss."

"It is," the Commander nodded. "Get your gear cleaned up and rest in. I expect this to be a bit of a fight."


	80. 78 Untouchables

Palavan

"Father, i was followed."

"Hmm," the elder Vakarian half snorted. "Do you know how many?"

"Please," Solana gave her father a scathing look.

Castis chuckled as he stood and straightened his shirt. "I wanted to be sure you were my daughter."

"Oh really?" Solana raised a brow plate. An odd habit she had picked up from the humans she worked with at the human embassy. She pulled the small pistol from the holster under her dress jacket, double checking the thermal clip. "And whose daughter would I be?"

"Your mother is actually quite charming," Castis tapped a small rhythm on the liquor cabinet and swinging it aside after a a quiet click. "How many?"

"Two tailed me to and from work, same pair," Solana closed the curtains over the apartment's windows. "They made a few side looks on the way in. A car that held three, a pair on a park bench and a glance up at the building across from us. So I am putting it at nine."

"Nine?" Castis drew a compact shotgun from the arsenal, along with six thermal clips. Then, after a moment of contemplation, he drew a pair of heavy pistols as well, and setting them on top of the cabinet, closing it. "Why nine?"

"Same pair waited for my shift at work, indicates they did not have the proper number for a full time surveillance. On top of it, they were fairly sloppy. I would expect they don't have available resources for more that one sniper and one spotter to be across from us," Solana explained in a fairly contemptuous tone.

From the corner of the room, placed just behind the broom, she picked up a long hunting rifle and leaned it against the wall next to the large picture frame window. She liked the window. Just past the next building it gave a decent view of the aluminum salt planes just outside the city. In the morning the reflection coupled with the dark purple rock formations and small orange trees...amazing. It never failed to put a smile on her face.

"Plum…"

"What was that?" Castis asked as he stepped back from down the hall and stepped into the small kitchen. "Want a drink?"

"Oh, the humans at the embassy mentioned that the color of the rock formation in the Plains are a shade they call 'Plum'," Solana shrugged as she accepted the beer her father held out for her. "Of course they also said the Mallak trees were 'dwarf trees'."

"Dwarf? Like...small?" Castis couldn't help but raise his brow incredulously. "The Mallak trees aren't the tallest in the world, but they are pretty big! They hit over six foot regularly!"

Solana gave shrug while taking a drink. "They showed me trees from Terra," she wiped her mouth with the small cloth she carried in her pocket. She always had it. Every morning she could hear her mother's voice reminding her to pack it into the small space in her pistol harness that was for the purpose. With a small shake of her head, she banished the thoughts and looked back to her father. "Apparently they have trees that grow 12 to 21 meters on average."

"There is no way that's true!" Castis shook his head with an incredulous snort as the front announce bell rang. "They must have been trying to pull one on you!"

"I thought so at first but I checked later and it checked out," Solana put her back to the wall next to the window and crouch onto her heels. She took another pull from her beer as she thumbed the safety on her pistol. "I even messaged Garrus and he said it was true."

"Oh how would _he_ know," Castis rolled his eyes, setting the barre of his shotgun against the center of the door. "The boy is a notwit."

"Thought you didn't like talking to the humans," Solana laughed. "The term in 'nitwit'."

"Yes well," her father coughed into his fist. The ones that come to the park for the morning drills aren't so bad. Some of the like to stay and play larasta. And stop giving me that look!"

Solana chuckled and, with much effort, managed to pull her oversized grim into a shaky wide smile. "Anyway," she went on, taking pity on her father. "Garrus said he was taken to Terra with Shepard after helping the Alliance with something on their moon."

"Shepard, huh?" Castis nodded. "Good human. He was a good influence."

"Oh?" Solana smirked. "Even if Garrus left C-Sec to parade across the galaxy with him?"

"Even if," Castis smiled a rare smile before turning to the door. Keeping the his gun against the door, he stepped to the side and cracked the door enough to glance through. "How can I help you gentlemen?"

* * *

Planet Bob, Terren Second Wave, Sector Two

Oriana flipped her blueberry scone again. It wasn't very good. Too dry, even for a scone, and not many berries. Granted real berries on this planet would be expensive anyway, the soil just wasn't right for many earth plants.

Funny thing was, though, was that she didn't really like scones anyway. Never did.

….Except that one in the small coffee shop on Illium. Could have been the company.

"Oh geez…." one of her shallow friends giggled behind her soft pink hands. With their long painted nails. Hands that never saw any hardship. Or even effort. "Oriana, you're playing with your food again."

"Mary, leave the dear alone! Her father works hard!" the fat girl of the group smiled a condescending smile while giving Oriana a small glance from the side of her eye. She probably assumed Oriana didn't notice it. Or the not so subtle dig about the fact that her father worked for a living, unlike their own pampered families."A few less calories couldn't hurt her," she added ironically.

By everything holy, she _hated_ this planet. And everybody on it! It was full of pretentious snobs. All of whom were the equivalent of morons. In theory Oriana was behind the local schooling when she got here, but she immediately took the top grade slots. And coupled with tryouts in a good most of the sports clubs, all of whom where pathetic, she catapulted to the most popular person on the school.

Her looks helped, of course. She wasn't quite as perfect as Miranda, but still….

"Oh, I heard some... _aliens_ came in recently," the fat girl, Sarah, Orianna thought, anyway. She didn't really keep track. The 'popular' clique latched onto her and held on like a starving varren. Either way, disgust dripped from her mouth almost as freely as the drool she lost while she ate.

"That's terrible!" Mary gasped, putting her perfect hand over her mouth as she chewed a nibble oh her own scone. That she drank with an iced coffee. Like some sort of monster. Orianna wondered what it would feel like to hold her down and break all those nails….

"Orianna was on an alien planet," the obligatory shy girl said, a note above a whisper. She then shrunk beneath the dirty looks the other two girls gave her.

Honestly, Orianna liked Miriah. She was tall, maybe six foot? Her limbs were long and thin but had smooth grace to them that she tried to hide beneath a veneer of artificial clumsiness. Her hair was long and that shade between not-quite brown, but not-quite black. She kept it hanging so that it covered most of her pale, nearly sickly white skinned face. One of her dark brown eyes was perpetually covered, in fact.

God save her. She was living a damned teen drama. She just needed some jock to compete with a nerd for her.

Orianna only barely heard the chime at the door, indicating it opened, lost as she was in her thoughts. That sudden gasps from around the table brought he to her senses however.

Glancing at her 'friends' she saw them stare wide eyed over her shoulder, toward the door. A bit of food dropped off of Sarah's fork, unnoticed, giving note the the seriousness to whatever was behind her.

"This seat taken?" a deep rumble asked as a three finger hand gripped the back of the empty chair that sat between herself and Mariah.

Turning, Oriana's flashed over that krogan, meeting his eye. "Feel free," she said after a beat.

"Thank you," he pulled back the chair and sat slowly, as he tested whether it could hold his weight.

Three months ago Orianna would have thought this krogan to be huge. But then she met the one her sister was working with. In comparison, this one was kinda small.

The deep scratches in his head plates, one of which she felt confident was a healed over bullet hole, gave testament to his experience, however. He wasn't wearing that heavy armor one would normally associate with a krogan, but he his clothes were still reinforced. He didn't have an obvious gun either, but against a small group of humans he wouldn't really need one anyway.

The front door chimed several more time as most of the cafe emptied. Including the staff, Orianna noted. Mary made a small move to get up but froze when the krogan turned an eye at her.

The tension in the room was actually rather relaxed as several people came in, taking various tables around the room. All human. Orianna watched the in the reflection from the little vase in the center of the table.

"Well, lousy service…" a woman clicked her tongue as her shoes clicked over the tiled floor, and slipping behind the counter. "Who wants drinks?"

"Me." "I'll have some coffee." "Tea please."

Orders from behind her gave her the rough number of five people in addition to the woman behind the counter. And the krogan.

"So…" Orianna said after taking a sip of her tea. She was kinda proud that her hands didn't shake. "How can we help you, sir?"

"Oh, polite!" the krogan smiled, seemingly pleased. "At this moment of a negotiation, most people are either frozen stiff, or sobbing messes, much like your two friend here."

Following the krogan;s gesture, Orianna realized he was indicating Sarah and Mary. Not Mariah. The girl on the other side of the krogan sat seemingly clam. Both her hands were clasped on the table before her and her hair hung down over her face as usual. Except now She could see the girl's dark eyes sliding over the people that must have been behind Orianna.

"Yes, well….Not everybody has a sister like I do, sir."

"Ha! True!" the krogan slapped the table, ans sloshing a couple of the drinks. "Of course that's why we are here, though, so I'd say it's more trouble than it's worth."

"Girl," Miriah said quietly enough that Orianna questioned she heard anything for a moment.

"I'm sorry?" she asked after a moment.

"The krogan," Miriah spoke up, nearly to a normal conversation level. "She is a female."

Orianna blinked for a moment before looking at the krogan.

She, apparently, grinned widely as she ran a hand over the low curved head plate. "That's is true, I'm impressed. Most people, most species honestly, don't really learn the differences."

Miriah looked Orianna in the eye for probably the first time since they met. The intensity in those eyes…..

"The female head plate is shaped differently," Miriah explained. "Males have that ridge on top. Females don't. Female voices are smoother too."

"Very good!' ther female clapped while nodding her head in approval. "I'm doubly impressed!"

"I want to study xeno-medicine," Miriah said, her voice shrinking slightly as she spoke of herself.

"Let's hope this all goes well then," the female pat Mariah lightly on the shoulder, then turned to Orianna. "Assuming your sister is a reasonable person."

"Oh...no…" Orianna groaned, rubbing a hand over her face. "This is going to go poorly then…."

* * *

Eclipse Transport Shroud, Shower Room

It was nice to have hot water roll down muscles burning from exertion. One could feel the knots loosening under the pressure of the jets. The hot steam going into one's lungs, giving the feeling of being full….Not something Hestalia got much at home.

Home. She missed that stupid little farm on Elysium. The old fashioned wooden house she had built by hand with Hannah.

That stupid creaky third stair on the main case. Neither of them could figure out how to fix it. Then it became character. Part of the household that proved it was _living_.

The bathroom off the master bedroom was, naturally, amazing. The bathtub and shower both designed so that the couple could be together comfortably. For cleanliness purposes, of course.

Probably, the only complaint was that Hannah couldn't handle water as hot as Hestalia liked. In fact the temperature could actually burn her skin and the pressure would leave bruises.

Crap.

Now Hestalia's urges came up. She had only left her maiden years less than twenty years ago. The drive for children crept up in her whenever she thought about her wife.

"Need more with her….." Hestalia whispered to herself. She wasn't going to have nearly enough time with Hannah. Humans...they lived so short, but so bright. And Hestalia loved the burn….

"Hey Captain!" a voice called from the steam filled door of the communal shower, startling her, the hand that had begun to drift down her belly snapped away and slipped around her back as she spun.

"Yes, hello!" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit….._ Hannah's love making had rubbed off on her more than she realized. When she was alone she tried to…. _NOT THE TIME!_

"Good work as usual," one of the new troopers smiled as she stripped her body glove, storing it in a small locker between the entrance and the shower chamber proper. "Always impressed to see you in action! I learn a lot watching you."

A small frown nearly crossed Hestalia's face before being crushed. This one spoke oddly. Something smug. A little too casual. Some forced cheerfulness.

"Well, I learned a lot from my family," Hestalia put her own false friendliness into her voice.

"Ah...yes...the humans," another asari trooper snorted. This one was sitting on one of the benches going through the motions of taking off her boots. Taking a lot time for one boot.

 _Young and stupid_ , Hestalia's mental growl never touched her false smile. _Racist and untrained._

Or was she?

Now that Hestalia thought about it, she, herself, might be the odd one. Spending so much time with humans as she did she was constantly bombarded by emotions. Seriously….they had _so_ many! They were masters of both control and yet slaves to them.

Managing the treacherous waters of a human military wife was rough. Then the twins. Scared children, given to a near stranger. Thanks to them Hestalia learned to see the small flashes of emotions that she wouldn't have before them. Sometimes the long view asari took blinded them to the _now_.

"So, how is it living with humans?" another trooper asked. This one leaned against the door jam, her left arm just out of view. She was young and seemed to be actually curious. "Heard you had a couple of their young."

"I did, yes," Hestalia nodded picking up the bar of soap. It was a present from Hannah. The scent was amazing. A flower from earth known as 'Lavender' that she had first encountered when she went to meet Hannah's parents on Earth.

The memory brought a true, wide smile to her face.

There she was, nearly four hundred years old, most of those spent in one war or another, a skilled, experienced merc, one time pirate, part time bounty hunter….other, less savory things…. But still, her knees shook to meet two stern faced, wrinkled humans.

"I liked them enough I made my own with their mother," Hestalia chuckled as she lathered her body. The confused look the troopers made almost made her chuckle into a laugh. Bar soap was weird in space. Hell, anyplace, really. Another habit she got from Hannah, but so worth it.

"What if it only lives a couple hundred years?" the trooper still working on that one boot nearly spat. "Who know what humans-"

"Krasha!" the young one at the door interrupted, shocked at her companion. "That's… I can't even begin to get into how inappropriate that is! What is your problem with humans?"

"How about you shut your mouth, Sorma?" Krasha shot back, turning to glare at Sorma. "Humans are soft, arrogant, and breed like Krappa!"

"Enough," the sharp voice of the first trooper cut off anything else Krasha may have said.

"But Cap-Yalla," Krasha half whined.

" _Enough_ ," Yalla said again as she took a shower spot a couple places away from Hestalia, leaning her heads into the water. Turning her head to regard Hestalia, Yalla gave a pained, apologetic look. "I'm seriously sorry. For everything."

A chuckle began in the back of Hestalia's throat. One that built into a full laugh as she shook her head. "Oh, _Captain_ , if anything, _I_ , should be apologizing here!"

* * *

Quarian Migrant Fleet, Tonbay Admiral's Office

"Jane…." Shala'Raan tapped her visor on her hand. "Jane…."

"Yes, Admiral?" Jane stood at stiff attention, her eyes over the admiral's head. She took in the ships of the Fleet and was a bit surprised at the feeling in her stomach at the thought of not being able to see them again.

"I have no words," Shala sighed and leaned back in her chair to gaze up at Jane. "You take stupid risks. You put lives in jeopardy. You _almost_ break laws. You _do_ break rules. You have...I…..don't…."

"If I may, Admiral?" Kal'Reeger stepped forward from his position of attention to the side of Shala's desk. The difference in the way human and quarian military stances was interesting…..

"Admiral?"

With a blink, Shala shook her head. "Sorry, I'm a bit tired. There has been so much paperwork because of our Captain here," Shala waved vaguely in Jane's direction. "On top of _that_ I spent the last _eight_ hours listening to Daro go on about our ancestral right to retake the geth as servants."

"I am constantly amazed by the quarain ability to survive in the darkest most desperate situations," Jane said flatly enough that Shalla was impressed with her control.

"Yes well, we are nothing if not survivors," Shala chuckled ruefully. "Apologies, Kal'Reeger. Speak freely."

"Yes," Kal cleared his throat as he glanced between the two powerful women in the room. "Captain Jane'Shepard has an amazing tactical skill. A lot of her actions may seem reckless and random. Even hastey. Ill advised. Dangerous. Insane-"

"Okay, Kal!" Jane growled, shooting the marine a glare that carried through her visor.

"Heh," Kal turned to face Shala'Raa. "Under the Captain's command we have had twelve casualties. And only had one ship damaged enough to be brought into dry dock for repairs."

"Is that so?" Shala tapped a few times at her terminal and nodded. "So it is. Your point?"

Kal stood slightly traighter as he looked at Shala's eyes directly. "She told each family, personally, to express her condolences. She has, also-"

"Kal," Jane's voice was low with threat. "Don't."

For a long moment Kal kept his gaze on the admiral before shaking his head slightly. "Sorry, this is important, captain."

Shala squashed her surprise at the low growl that escaped Jane as her gaze turned to a glare with enough heat Shala wouldn't have been surprised to to have burn a hole through the viewport.

"Kal...Just spit it out," Shala crossed her arms in irritation.

"She has been helping to support the families that lost people," Kal spoke quietly. "She has been in contact with two that lost their bondmates, and helping them cope. She has more compassion for our people than I have seen in our own commanders."

"Is this true?" Shala turned to Jane, her helmet tilted slightly. She knew the answer by the Captain's stiffness, but wanted to hear it from her mouth.

"...Yes," Jane said at last.

"Well…," Shala sighed as she stood to regard both people in the office. "I have gone over the reports from all involved, as well as gone over the data. I've had the data analyzed by special ops, as well as battle command. I feel I agree with Xera'Raan."

"Xera?" Jane blinked looking at Shala fully for the first time since she entered the office.

"Yes, my jam'ma think you are slightly insane."

"Heh...ah!...*cough*" Jane fought back a laugh with a low cough.

"Now, in review, this matter will have to go before the Admiral Council, but it should just be a formality. And, as it is within my purview, I am reinstating your command of the Perugia. You will, of course be kept on station until the hearing," Shala made a few taps on her console as she spoke.

"Admiral...I…"

*Beep*

Jane frowned as she glanced back at the door.

*Beep*

"I have a secretary," Shala's eye narrowed.

*Beep*

"A good one," Kal chuckled. "I've tried everything from threats to bribes to begging to get audiences when I was a cadet."

*Beep*

"Yes, well, Poor'an Kelzan has only become more stubborn in his age," Shala snorted opening her desk drawer and pulling out a small holdout pistol. "He keeps bugging me about how much i eat."

"Sounds like a good man," Jane chuckled as she popped her neck to one side then the other. Her shoulders rolled once and somehow she became one of the most dangerous creatures Shala had ever been in the same room with, even without a weapon.

*Beep*

"I'll get the door," Kal bounced a couple times on his toes, the chance to let out his tension making him seem like an eager child. Even with the heavy slab of steel he drew from his lower back.

The knife, if one could can something like that a knife, was terran basic issue, given to marines as backup hand to hand weapons. This particular one had been a gift from John'Shepard. For some reason knowing that made it seem more dangerous to Shala.

"Yes, please," Shala said locking a thermal clip into her gun.

* * *

Turian Lexicon

Larasta: a strategic game that is similar to human chess mixed with Risk.

* * *

Asari Lexicon

Krappa: Insect like creature that is about the same size as an earth rabbit. They share similar breeding habits.

* * *

Quarian Lexicon

Jam'ma: Child of a secondary mate. Ex- Xera'Raan is the child of Garu's secondary mate, and is thus, Jam'ma to Shala'Raan


	81. 79 Boom

Alliance N4 School, Venus, Sol System

"Alright, I'm patched in," Chaa spoke quietly.

"Good," Patel growled as he risked half his head peaking over the ventilation duct the team was behind. "I hate this place and want to get inside."

"Oh, I don't know. Aside from the scorching heat, ridiculous surface pressure, hellish atmosphere and thousands of volcanos, this place is downright homey," Kelly chuckled, then slapped at Patel. "And get your fucking head down!"

"Feh, there's nobody-" Patel started before being cut off by mass rounds erupting all around him, causing him to flinch down. "Fuck me!"

"They're trying," Kelly quipped grimly. "Something about this whole thing seems wrong."

"Other than the live ammo?" Patel snorted.

Kelly frowned as she leaned the back of her helmeted head against the ducting. They had been separated from the group two days previously by a major she hadn't seen before. Special training, he had said. She had thought it odd, but he had brought her fireteam, so she hadn't said anything. Now she wished she had.

"Bravo two, this is bandit leader," a voice spoke over the newly hacked comm. It was female, deep, and controlled. Profesional. "Report."

"Copy, Leader," a nasal voice response. This one was tight and uncertain. "The intruders are pinned on the cafeteria roof. They seem to be wearing Alliance training armor, are we sure they aren't trainees?"

"They are terrorists," the first voice nearly spit the last word. "Of course they would be using Alliance gear. How else do you think they got onto this base?"

"We have them trapped and pinned on that roof, request to call for surrender," the nasal voice didn't sound any more reassured.

"Negative, sargent!" the woman's voice raised an octave. She seemed to be losing her composior a bit. "Eliminate the targets! That is an _order_!"

There was a short pause, no more than a heart beat. But it was enough to say something about this setup to Kelly.

"Yes, sir."

Captain's Quarters, Dreadnought Orizaba, On Station Patrol, Citadel

*Beep*

Hannah looked up from her book with a small frown. She had just gotten out of the shower, gotten a nice hot cup of tea. Dap of honey, squeeze of lemon. Perfect. Not that sugar and cream laiden mess John drank. Though, to be fair, it was still better than Jane's coffee. The stuff was bad enough, but she drank it cold, like some sort of barbarian.

*Beep*

Cursing under her breath, Hannah stood and p[ulled on her dressing rope and adjusted the towel on her head before stalking to the door. Seeing as she could slam it open they way she wished, she settled for pushing the button very hard.

"Yes?" Hannah said curtly, through clenched teeth.

Executive Officer Bellweather saluted with an ever so slight smirk on his face. "Sorry to bother you, Captain," the amusement slipping through in his voice. "But I have arrested Seamen Corrigan and Zell as well as Chief Petty Officer Marcus."

Hannah waited for a moment, but Bellweather seemed to be enjoying this. _Ah, well, he's been going above and beyond recently, might as well indulge the man,_ Hannah thought with an internal sigh.

Externally, Hannah frowned and raised an eyebrow, "Fine...I'll bite. Why?"

Bellweather's smirk morphed into a shit-eating grin as he gestured to his left.

Following the gesture, Hannah glanced over at the three men on the floor. The all were propped up, their backs against the wall as a medic, backed by four marines in armor, looked them over. Quite clearly, they had a very rough day.

She also noted the silenced weapons another trooper was placing in a series of evidence bags.

"Okay, spill," she sighed looking back at ever so pleased First Officer.

Putting his fists on his hips, Bellweather turned to regard the unconscious sailors. "Assassins, if you can believe it," he snorted with a chuckle. "Rather poor ones at that. One Armondo Bailey, of C-Sec, contacted us. They were buying the guns from one of his operatives. Apparently they chatted with the dealer about how they were important enough that the Shadow Broker wanted them to kill somebody. Then the spilled the whole plan to the guy. Bailey figured we would want to take care of them personally."

"Man wasn't wrong," Hannah sighed with a shake of her head. "Who kicked their ass so hard?"

Bellweather looked a little sheepish as he coughed into his fist. "Umm, that would be me, ma'am."

Cocking her eyebrow again, Hannah stared at her officer for a moment before pushing the button, closing her door in the officer's face.

Armondo Baily's Office, Citadel

"Two attempted an ambush a block from my house," the drell operative said, passing the Captain a datapad with the details. "I dropped them off at holding as I came in."

"Well now," Bailey let out a whistle. "Busted elbows, one knee fracture, ruptured eardrum, three broken ribs, and one shot through the foot?"

"Well," the drell looked aside for a moment. "When I broke the woman's elbow, the gun went pointed down and shot the man in the foot."

"Heh," Bailey chuckled. "Either way, no big deal. Oh, I'm glad you came in, I wanted to let you know, the Orizaba called to let us know that the tip we gave them paid off."

"Good," the drell smiled with a nod. "I owe the Commander a lot more than I can repay, it's nice to be able to do something."

"I hear that," Bailey nodded. "And good work with these two." Bailey tapped the pad. "You have some good moves."

"Runs in the family," Kolyat laughed.

John Shepard, Exterior, Shadow Broker's Ship, Hargalaz

"I wanted to thank you again Commander," Thane said as he shattered a merc's face plate with a bioticly enhanced knife hand strike. "You have done a lot for myself and my son."

"Least I could do," John smiled behind his own helmet. A three round burst from his rifle spun another merc around and over the railing. "I am dragging you off to almost certain doom."

Thane fired two rounds from his pistol, and two holes opened the front of a man's chest. "If anybody can succeed, it is this team. You have gathered the best the galaxy has to offer."

"Damned right he has!" Jack cackled wildly as she slammed her foot down. A shockwave of biotic energy burst out, erupting in a line that buckled deck plates, and pulverized mercs.

"If a bit eccentric," Thane chuckled.

Quarian Migrant Fleet, Tonbay

"Dead, but at least it was quick," Xera sighed as she ran her omni-tool over Poor'an Kelzan's body. "Old fool tried to resist and they put a blade through his throat."

"Should have killed them slower then," Kal grunted as he wiped thick blood from his knife. Quarian blood.

"Well, you certainly killed them," Xera said ruefully as she stood and looked around the greeting room before Shala'Raan's office. It was a gruesome sight. The three would-be assassins were laid out, limbs straight, arms crossed over their abdomen. Sort of. One had the sheered off left arm draped over him, and one's helmet was twisted nearly all the way around. The security officers that arrived shortly after the first shots were fired where... a bit queasy with the thought of adjusting it.

Xera could tell, however, which of her friends and family had killed which assailant. The one missing the arm had several more slashed to the body along with four deep stab wounds, all vital places to quarians.

The one with it's head spun around was clearly Jane's work. The sheer number of broken bones gave grim testimony. The neck...shatter, break wasn't even an appropriate word, was probably a mercy, as several ribs had been broken in and punctured organs.

At least there one Shalla killed was, more or less, clean. Eight shots, all in a tight cluster in the center of the chest, might have been overkill, but at least... no...it was just overkill.

"Wanna get something to drink later?" Jane sat on the desk next to Xera, her legs swinging lightly.

Blinking, Xera looked at the human. She wasn't really shocked by Jane's behavior, she had know her too long for that. What was a little worrisome was how blase she, herself, had become to all this...adventure. "Yeah, sure. Maybe we can check out the observation deck."

"Oh, ho?" Jane's smirked and leaned over enough to bump Xera with her shoulder. "Looking at a bond?"

"No," Xera said, coldly as she hit Jane's shoulder. Hard. With the cyber arm.

"Ow! Shit" Jane spat, pushing away from the small quarian, her hands up. "Okay, okay! Sorry, I didn't think before I spoke!"

"Mmph," Xera sniffed and turned to her am'ma. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, fine," Shala said wearlily. "I'm not as young as I was, it seems, and I've been out of the field for a long time. Not used to this kind of thing."

"Nobody in the Fleet should be used to this," Xera crossed her arms as she looked over the bodies. "This isn't the kind of thing that happens here."

"Think it was Cerberus?" Kal tossed the rag onto one of the bodies as a pair of marines lifted it and began to remove it.

"No," Jane sighed, sliding down from the desk and crouching next to the one she had killed. A look of sorrow flashed across her face almost almost too quickly to see. Except for Xera. "If I had to guess, it would be the Shadow Broker."

"The Shadow Broker?" Shala stood and walked over to join Jane. "What makes you say that?"

"He sent me a message to watch my back, that he was going after the shit," Jane pulled the omni-tool from the body and slapped in on her own wrist, activating it. "No encryption, typical."

"These people were logistics, Jane," Kal snorted. "What would the Broker have over them?"

"At a guess? Smuggling," Jane said absently as she skimmed over the data. "Pretty mundane, but there are allusions to a cache somewhere."

"I'll get security on it," Shala shook her head sadly as she took the omni-tool. "I'll have them go over the data in the suits as well."

"They probably got into trouble on their pilgrimage," Xera said, as she assisted the team with the body of Poor'an. "He got hooks into them. I'd guess he made them smuggle for him, which got them in deeper. Now...this."

Standing, Jane glanced over her shoulder at Xera with a small smirk. "Well, if John's involved, it will probably be a mess."

Planet Bob, Terren Second Wave, Sector Two

The air smelled of ozone and metallic blood as the figure in the center of the room breathed heavily. Her breaths came in deep heaves as she stood, her arms half raised before her, the fingers curled like unto claws. Biotic energy whipped around her, lifting her hair in a storm only she could feel.

Orianna peeked around the tipped table she hads ducked behind when the plates started flying. She had been as shocked as everyone else when the one person she actually did consider a friend snapped and smashed a man's head into the ceiling so hard the body still hung there limply, swaying in the biotic storm. _Well...Maybe he shouldn't have gotten handsy_.

Miriah had crushed another of the dark clad people with a flick of her wrist, another flew threw the plate glass of the shop and into the street with a wave of her hand. Mass rounds flared on her shields as plates, cups and silverware embedded themselves into the body of the woman that went to make coffee. The last two humans ducked out the back door and broken window. Now there was just the krogan.

"Okay, I am impressed," the female krogan nodded, looking around the shop with an approving nod. "I didn't think humans had that kind of juice."

"I'mmmm...specialllll," Miraiah's words vibrated in her throat, her teeth clernched so tightly Orianna could see the muscles in her jaw bulge. "Exxxxperimentsss...Hurttttt...lotsss..."

"I would bet," the krogan gave Miriah a sympathetic look. "The process for giving biotics to krogan born without them is pretty rough. Most don't survive it." The female unclipped the gauntlet on her left hand and showed the thick scars that ran up it. "Father had it done. He was a Battlemaster. Ashamed I was 'normal'" She made little air quotes with her fingers.

A look of pain crossed Miriah's face, and she flinched back slightly. With a shake of her head her biotic field flickered before popping like a balloon. A thin trickle of blood ran from her nose as she started to collapse, only to be caught by the krogan.

"Whoopsie," she chuckled, she had virtually teleported to Miriah in time to catch the falling girl. "Overdid it." The krogan grinned at Orianna, her teeth were large...and very white.

"Um...so...what now?" Orinna stood after a deep breath, her hands straightening out her shirt. After only a moments hesitation she waled to her friend and knelt, checking her pulse. It was strong.

"Well, seeing as how my employers are all dead, and they already paid in advance, I'd say we put up a table and have something to drink," the krogan stood, holding Miriah lightly in her arms. "Orders where to keep you isolated, and eliminate you if an order came. And, well, here we are, and the person who was supposed to get the order is..." she glanced at the man in the ceiling. "Hanging around, I'd say we were pretty well done."

"Morda!" A loud voice called from the street. "Morda! That you in there?"

"Yeah, in the shop," the krogan, Morda, called back. "Finishing up a job."

Around the corner came the biggest krogan Orianna had ever seen. His crest was thick, spiking up in three distinct rows, the edges worn and greyed. His hide had a slightly ashen look and bony spurs angled out of his chin like a beard. Even his chipped orange body armor, bones of some enormous creature strapped to it like a trophy, looked old. "Oh, there you are," he rumbled. It was like listening to a mountain talk. "Eating humans now?"

"Ha!" Morda backed a laugh as she lifted a table with a biotic glance, setting it on its legs. "Too stringy and soft. No work out for the jaw." She set Miriah down, more gently than Orinna expected, on the table. "What are you doing here anyway, Drak."

"You're late for pick up. I got Kesh and was headed to the place the quarians and humans put up that drydock," Drak rumbled as he stepped over and through the missing window. Glancing around he chuffed in amusement. There was really no other word than 'chuffed'. And orianna knew a lot of words. Drak gestured to the Hanging Man, "You're work?"

"Nah, the human's" Morda smirked, gesturing to Miriah.

"Really?" Drak looked shocked as he looked around, seeming to notice the carnage for the first time. "All of it?"

"All of it," Morda nodded. "Didn't think humans had it in them."

"Well..." Orianna started, but froze for a moment when the two warriors turned their gazes on her. "Ahem... Humans _don't_ have this kind of power. Would you care for a pastry?" Orianna gingerly walked to the display case that has somehow survived intact. _Keep busy, keep your mind moving. Don't freeze..._ she internally chanted as she knelt slightly and gathered her wits.

"Sure," the male, Drak, nodded as he regarded a chair dubiously. With a sigh, he turned and stepped out onto the street, reemerging a few moments later with a duracrete road barrier under each arm. He dropped them next to the table with a thud, and sat on one, Morda on the other. "Maybe bring a few. And tell me about this girl, I suppose."

"Do you have any preferences?" Orianna asked before thinking for a moment. "Ah, I'll just get them all." Grabbing a tray she began piling bread products. "Anyway, humans don't have that kind of power, normally. My sister does, and Commander Shepard, my sister and I are engineered, and Shepard is... well...Shepard."

"This one you're sister then?" Drak asked as he pushed Miriah's leg to a side as Orinna came to the table and set the tray down on a small table next to them.

Passing a couple of plates to the krogan, Orianna shook her head. "No, my sister is out doing space adventures with the illustrious Commander. I'm here learning how the old America's civil war worked. Miriah... apparently is some sort of experiment."

"So she said," Morda nodded eyeballing a bear claw.

"Yes...which is a problem," Orianna sighed taking a bite from a cinnamon roll. "See, she is unregistered. The Alliance takes biotics very seriously. In fact, if they knew she had biotics, she wouldn't have been allowed to come here, grades or not."

"That's right!" peevish voice cried out from the back of the room. Glancing back Orianna watched Sarah struggler her bulk back onto her feet. "The monster should be put out of its misery! I can't _believe_ Iet her touch me! What if I get the biotic!"

"I...what?" Morda blinked a few times before looking to Orianna, perplexed.

"I forgot they were here," she groaned. "Miriah will probably be arrested. And will certainly be kicked off planet. Her family isn't rich, she only got into this school because of her grades, as she told it. Now, though, I am beginning if any of that was true."

"Drak! Morda!" another voice called as a third krogan actually came in through the door, causing the little bell to gingle softly. This one was female as well. "'I'll be back in fifteen minutes' you said. Instead you leave me on the shuttle and smash up a cafe!"

"Wasn't me, Kesh" Drak held up his hands, a half eaten honey bun in one. "She did it!" He used the pastry to point out Miriah.

Kesh's eyes narrowed slightly before she snorted and walked over. Picking up a maple bar with bacon, Kesh eyed the unconcious girl and Orianna. "She in trouble? I caught some of that as I came in."

"She should be executed!" Mary yelled from behind the table. She still wasn't willing to show herself.

"Forget it," Morda stood, wiping crumbs from her hands. Carefully she slid her arms under Miriah's head and legs, lifting her up. "I like this one. I'm keeping it."

"She's not a pet, Morda," Drak gave the other krogan an odd look as he stood. "You can't just kidnap the girl."

"Yes I can," Morda grinned evilly. "Who's going to stop me? If I leave her here they will probably do something stupid."

"We are leaving the galaxy," Kesh added dubiously. "What are you going to do? Put her in your foot locker?"

"Nah, but she's pretty light," Morda hefted the girl a couple of times. "I'll leave Dragg. Don't like him anyway."

"He...he's your mate!" Kesh stuttered as Drak chuffed in amusement.

"Honestly?" Orianna held up a hand to get the groups attention. "It might be best if you did take her. I'll get ahold of her family and they can pick her up from you or something."

"See?" Morda laughed at Kesh, who rolled her eyes. Turning back to Orinna Morda smirked. "Tell them I'll pay a good price."

"She isn't a varren, Morda," Kesh threw up her arms as she turned to leave. "Let's just go before police arrive. I don't want my last planet fall to be a running gun fight."

"Spoilsport," Drak chuffed again as he stood to follow.

Honestly, you are all wasted on me. I got a little teary there.

Well, I was going to post this yesterday, but my internet went down. So, I am at a McDonalds, posting this from my phone, lol. So you get to see a rougher cut than normal. Also, I'm a bit rusty it feels, so I'm not as pleased as I could be with this one, but it'll do.


	82. Lost my Stuff Filler Report

Seriously, I lost the last few chapters in some sort of google fire or something. I know they are on here, but I'm still irritated having to re-do the chapters that I hadn't loaded yet, as they hadn't been edited. At this point I'm either going to start dropping them hot raw and replace them later or take a volunteer or two to check 'em over and provide a backup to my backup.

Again, This will be replaced with next chapter by Wednesday. I know I said before that I was going to do one a week and dropped the ball on that, but I am blaming Outer Worlds and now Red Dead Redemption 2. And no, no stories about them.

I also am picking up my Overwatch one again, so there is that, if you follow that.

I'm open to some requests, as I am waaay behind in my NaNoWriMo.

Kicking around do some erotica...for some reason it embarrasses the hell out of me, but I'm _fairly_ sure you guys wouldn't mock me too much. UwU


End file.
